MC's Romantic Night with Jumin
by EcchiIto
Summary: It is the night of Day 9 in Jumin's route in Mystic Messenger. MC has been waiting for Jumin to come home all day. What will happen between the couple as the night draws on? Story chronicles from the 9th night through Jumin's good ending and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT! This story takes place during day 9 of Jumin's route. It includes actual messages and dialogue from the game. If you have not played this far and do not want to be spoiled then I recommend saving this story for later. Also this story is rated NC17 so…...turn away if you can't deal with mature content! 

This is the first fanfic I have written so I hope you enjoy it! I really love Jumin so much! His story was so much fun to play! Throughout the different days my head was going wild with ideas and excitement! By the 9th day I was literally counting the minutes until the next conversation. I wanted to write a fanfic that would detail some of the things that happen in MC's head (my head) as she was experiencing the story. Most importantly I wanted to write beyond the visual novel mode and expand on what was happening off screen. I wrote this before I played the ending so I know some of the things that happened did not really happen in canon but I feel like they could have by the 9th day. If the events I transpired really did happen I think it would have still been ok and the ending would have been the same! I hope you enjoy my fantasy!

Jumin Route-

Day 9- 21:00

It is getting late. Where is Jumin...he said he would be home for dinner. The last I had heard from him was a few hours ago over text message. Was I this excited yesterday to see him come home? No..I don't think I was. Not that I had not been excited the previous day. I was surely excited last night. The dinner we shared was so lovely and he had said such sweet things…. But….today…it feels like my heart is skipping beats. I am falling for Jumin so hard...is it ok to fall for someone this quickly?

So much has happened today. I need to ask him how his talk with his father had gone. Jumin said on the messenger that it went fairly well, and Jaehee had confirmed it, however, I need to see the resolve on his face to feel less worried about it. Things have been so crazy for Jumin. All the things around Glam Choi and Sarah, Elisabeth running away, the hacker….so much had happened...so much is happening. At least things are looking up. The hacker seems to be taken care of...I think. Yoosung has been so vague around the situation and 7 was not helping with providing information either. At least they found Elizabeth. Even though finding her was quite bizarre. How did she even get into the mountains? Also the news about him not taking back Elisabeth right away is concerning. I need to talk to him… so that I can help him in some way. Help him sort out his emotions, or at least be someone who can make him feel comfortable. I hope he is on his way….is there traffic?

I walk over to the large windows that surround Jumin's home. The streets look electric with small matchbox cars moving at a slow pace. Buildings stretch as far as the eye can see. It is breathtaking. But, the cars are moving so slowly. Looks like there is traffic. God...I am so high up. What floor is this again? I can't even remember. 3 days ago I was so concerned about Jumin that I had run over here like a mad woman to comfort him. I didn't even pay attention to how many floors there were as I rode the elevator up to see Jumin.

How is this is the 3rd night I will be spending Jumin Han's penthouse? How is any of this real? Am I dreaming. No...I don't think I could even make up all the things that have happened in the last 9 days. If I was that creative I would be a writer maybe storyboarding app games. Maybe I would work on one of those popular dating games my friends in college liked so much. In fact…it almost feels as if all these events were straight out of a dating game or at least a soap opera. Who does this even happen to? Me? I never thought of myself as special or extraordinary. Yet extraordinary things have been happening to me for the last 9 days. Suddenly being asked to join an organization- by a hacker- and being made to live in a whole new apartment…

I suppose this is the 3rd night away from home. Not that Rika's apartment quite felt like home. I have only even spent 7 days in that strange unfamiliar place. It is really all so surreal. I wonder what everyone in the RFA is up to right now? I move my hand to my back pocket...wait….I don't have a back pocket. I nearly forgotten I had taken off my jeans and put on this dress Jumin had sent up for me. Jumin has been giving me new dresses, pajamas, and even underwear every day I had spent here…. I feel heat rising around my cheeks. Am I blushing? God that conversation with the chief security guard regarding my measurements was so embarrassing. I know Jumin was trying to be a gentleman by having some else ask those things…but it hardly helped. Also, Jumin had boasted about personally selecting this dress this morning...so does that mean he knows...my size? God…..and that kiss the other day…and when he pinned me against the wall...his eyes…his hair….his kind voice…. oh no, this is making me feel dizzy.

I try and calm myself and grab my phone on the table. Maybe Jumin has texted….or maybe he is in the chatroom! I open up the RFA messenger app and enter the chatroom. Looks like Jaehee is online. I hope she is not still at work….

Jaehee Kang: MC, hello.

MC: Did you receive Seven's email?

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I just checked it.  
Jaehee Kang: It was shocking.

Jaehee Kang: thanks to the information Seven gave us, it seems all issues concerning those women will be solved as well.

Jaehee Kang: We have to attack Glam Choi rather than Sarah.

Jaehee Kang: if we want to convince Mr. Chairman….

Jaehee Kang: and Seven has done exactly that.

MC: Seven's the best at finding information!

Jaehee Kang: Yes, it's nothing new, but again, I'm glad Seven is on our side.

Jaehee Kang: Thanks to Seven, I feel like most of our problems have been solved, Elizabeth is back as well,... 

Jaehee Kang: Once this is solved, the problems we have left are

Jaehee Kang: 1. Deciding where Elizabeth will live

Jaehee Kang: 2. MC coming safely back home.

Jaehee Kang: 3. Successfully holding the party

Jaehee Kang: We still have alot of problems left to solve ^^;

Jaehee Kang: But

Jaehee Kang: HOLIDAY

Jaehee Kang: HOLIDAY!

Jaehee Kang: ….I'll be going on a holiday

Jaehee Kang: So anything is possible

MC: When do you think Jumin will come home…?

Jaehee Kang: He will go as soon as he is finished with work.

Jaehee Kang: Don't worry too much.

Jaehee Kang: I must call Mr. Han now to tell him

Jaehee Kang: about the hacker so we can send away the bodyguards

Jaehee Kang: and talk about you and Elizabeth

MC: You will tell me if he mentions me, right?

Jaehee Kang: I will if you want.

Jaehee Kang: Then please excuse me.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

I set down my phone. Jumin should come home now. He has been working forever….he must be busy. I lie down on the sofa. I wish Elizabeth could at least be here. It would be nice to have a cute cat to play with. Maybe I could become closer to Jumin and understand him more if I could spend some time with Elizabeth. I brushed off the thought as I stared at the ceiling fan spinning in circles. God….I miss him….Yes. I miss Jumin so much. No use trying to denying it. Even though it had only been a few days- my feelings grew for him every second. I have fallen in love before, but never like this. Never this fast- with so much passion and care.

Jumin had told me repeatedly that I was free to do as I wish in the penthouse. He had suggested if I wanted some fresh air that I could go to the roof- or even explore some of the shops inside the building with the escort of the bodyguards. I was half tempted to do this earlier today- however the thought of how people would look at me…stopped me. There is no mistaking that me going out would look odd. Me...dressed in these fancy clothes Jumin had provided, with a bunch of men in black suits and sunglasses surrounding me. I would look like a big deal….it would attract attention. I don't want people to make a fuss over me. I only really want Jumin to make a fuss over me…..

So this left me with spending my days completely inside the penthouse. It wasn't too bad though. To keep myself busy I would go on the RFA messenger, replying to potential guest's emails. I occasionally would play games on Jumins XCube. I had even started cleaning earlier today to pass the time. Well, it was mostly to help me to stop worrying and thinking about Jumin. Cleaning was a good thing to do to not think. I took a look around. The place was spotless. I had cleaned it all…...maybe I was really worrying too much like Zen said…. I picked up my phone again and started to read an ebook I had been reading. It was a fiction story with a princess that saves a prince from a evil wizard. It was really a silly book, but I was enjoying it because the premise was so unique.

Click-

My phone slips out of my hand and I instinctively sit up and turn towards the door. Jumin! He must be home! I stand up. My skirt is so wrinkled….maybe if I smooth it out I will look more presentable? Quickly I run my hands down and around it to help with the creases. It doesn't do much. Maybe he just won't notice. Will he think I look cute? I walk over to the door. I can feel my chest growing tense...my heart is beating so fast. I am excited….so excited to see him.

The door opens and I see him. Jumin! Dressed in his typical business suit with a black tie. He smiles. His eyes look bright, kind, and excited to see me. He cracks a slight smile. Around his eyes there are slight dark circles...he hasn't been sleeping. But he seems alert… happy to see me.

"MC, how was your day?" Jumin shuts the door and steps in my direction. My heart is beating even faster now. I wonder if I can hug him? Is that too forward? God...say something MC!

"Hello. Jumin," I manage to say. His eyes are locked with mine. It's almost unfair how handsome he is. Since the moment I met Jumin his eyes had me in a trance. When they locked with mine I could not look away from him.

"It's a very happy thing to have someone greet you when you come into your house." Jumin took another step closer to me. He was close. Can he hear how fast my heart is beating….he must see the excitement on my face. Everyone tells me I show all my emotions through my expressions. I can't even lie if I want to….he must see how excited I am. "I'd like you to greet me every day… but I guess we need time."

I do too Jumin…..but no. Not yet….I need to take things slower. Not just for my sake, but for his too.

"I hope nothing much happened today?" Jumin slightly turns to shut the door completely.

"Yes….!" I blink and break my eye contact with Jumin. His gaze is hypnotising….making me dizzy. "But your meeting with your father went well?"

"Yes… You'd know if you read the messages, but it went fairly well." I can feel my cheeks go red. Of course I read the messages...I want to tell him that. But how….I guess it doesn't matter anyways. He doesn't need to know I reread his messages several times a day…. Jumin speaks like a business man. Every day his personalty was getting softer towards me, but moments like this, when he speaks so bluntly always leave me for a loss.

Jumin took my hand and lead me over to the sofa I had been lying on not moments ago. He sits down, and I sit down next to him. He does not let go of my hand.

"He's so into that woman that he didn't change his opinion at once...but for the time being they won't be able to manipulate him." Jumin lowers his head. I can see his eyelashes so clearly. They are so long. He is so beautiful. "I had to describe my feelings towards you to convince my father..."

His feelings towards me…... I can't stop a smile from coming to my face. Jumin may have an odd way about doing things, but he had a great skill in making me feel loved and wanted. I am glad that he told his father about me. It's a huge step for him. And talking about his feelings. It must of been hard for him to speak so openly about them.

"And that helped me organize my thoughts," he added. "I'm a lucky man to have someone as pure and wise as you are. This is quite an embarrassing thing to say, but thank you for being by my side, MC."

Jumin….my heart melts. Is it possible to feel as you fall deeper in love with someone. Because now, at this moment I am so in love. Jumin….how do you know how to say exactly the right thing to make my heart melt? Can you feel my affections as they grow now...can you hear my heartbeat from where you sit? He grabs my hand tighter. He must be able to feel my thoughts.

"I should be the one to thank you, Jumin."

He chuckles and scoots closer to me. But he lets go of my hand. I look up at him and I feel something warm on my lower back, His arm. He pulls me even closer to him. "You really are so special. You are warm and soft… unlike Rika. The kind words that come out those pretty lips move my heart."

My lips….kind words….How is it possible for my heart to beat even faster. This man….he makes me feel like a child when comes to love. Yet at the same time he makes me feel mature. He makes me want to support him, be kind, understanding, and loving. He makes me feel so many things. He makes me feel giddy and so alive…..

"Ironically at times. I don't want to do anything but rely on you," he continued. "While I was away from you today...I kept remembering what you said last night, about staying by my side. Every time I remember that, I couldn't help but smile." I reach out with my hand and take his and press it against my chest. This man is so dear to me. Hearing him say those words...makes my head go numb. I can only focus on him when he is with me.

"MC," his smile grows even kinder, "If your heart stays with me, then perhaps, we can be physically apart."

I don't want to go home. But I can't tell him that. I can't say that I would be fine staying here, with him, forever. It's too crazy- and not healthy for either of us. "Yes…" It is hard to say the words...so hard. "I think it's time for me to go back to prepare for the party."

"Yes, the party is important for everyone. Things are going well with my father and Seven says the hacker issue is solved, so I no longer have any excuse to keep you here." He pauses. His thumb rubs against my hand and I feel my body move closer to him instinctively. Without even thinking I rest my head on his chest. When did I get so bold?

"I don't want to let you go but I shouldn't be a child any longer. I'll have to be an adult in loving you if I don't want to shame my father. I'll make sure you can go home safely first thing in the morning, I'm sorry I've kept you here so long."

"Thank you. We'll be able to meet each other soon so don't be sad." I say this fully aware I am saying it to him as much as I am saying it to myself.

"We'll see each other at the party. So no need to be sad," He nodded his head confirming what I had said. Doing what is right, what is best, is so hard…

"Even though you're going back tomorrow… please let me know if there's anything I can help you with regarding the party."

Jumin….he's so kind, and helpful. Even with all the things that have happened he is still thinking of me and what I need. When I am around him I can't stop myself from putting him first. He, as well, is always trying his best to put me first. It would be all too easy for him to neglect me and focus on his problems completely, yet whenever I am with him he speaks kind words and puts me first.

You can be greedy- much more greedy- Jumin's voice says this in my head. Those words he spoke to me the other day have been haunting me. I want to be bold loving him... But also supportive and kind… Gah! I already feel so greedy- having him focus so much of himself on me….I should help him…. That's right! Help Jumin with Elizabeth. I almost got so lost in his romantic words that I nearly forgot everything that had happened today.

"Uhm… what do you plan to do about Elizabeth? Shouldn't you bring her back?"

Jumin's kind smile turns to a frown. He looks so distressed. "For now… I plan to return Elizabeth the 3rd to V at the party. I was a bad owner. I've never treated her as a normal cat. To be honest, I'm too ashamed to take care of her now. I want her to be loved as a true cat from now on."

His words make sense, but they do little to console my worries about him. The look of distress on his face makes me careful about what to say back. However, I disagree. I am sure he can see it in my eyes. He should be the one to take care of Elizabeth until the end. She was his cat.

"And… there's another problem" he continues. "  
"But I think Elizabeth will be most happy by your side…" I blurt out. That didn't sound convincing at all...I sound nervous….can he tell? Can he tell why I am nervous? Does he know how overwhelming he is….how wonderful he seems to me.

"Do you think so...:?" His eyes widened quickly and his lips slightly parted. He looked like a surprised child. Had my words been so unexpected? His expression catches me off guard and I take my head off his chest to look at him, to observe him and look into his eyes. He makes the most adorable dumbfounded look. I had seen this face before, but it always catches me off guard. He sighs and his face goes back to a worried look. "But I still remember her eyes when she looked at me. She always had her eyes wide open...Never had a lot of expression. So I can't be sure that she was ever happy… I'll think about it again since you've said that…. MC."

Jumin paused taking a moment to pull me back closer with his arm. His eyes look down on me. They were slightly slanted sideways, but he still held me firmly in his gaze. His distressed expression changes to a coy, firm, somewhat playful look. "It's time to go to bed soon."

Oh my god….

"I want this to be a special night, but….I plan to keep my control. I know the best harvest period."

Harvest period? What does that even mean? Does he want to harvest me? When? Can I let him….What is even happening? Is this happening? Can he see how shocked I am?

"The more I think about how this is our last night… the more juicy the fruit seems,"

Oh my god Jumin….. He's being so forward. I am sure I am turning bright red. Resting my head on his chest was forward of me… but this is another level.

"So today, try to keep a conservative mind. If I see the tiniest bit of an opening I'll try and own you completely. I'm all in or out, so please."

How can I have a conservative mind after he said that! His coy smile confirms he knows what he is doing...Jumin you are so evil. "Ok….I'll just quietly stay by your side."

"Thank you. You know how to make me happy. Then...shall we go to bed, my angel?"

Jumin stands up, still holding my hand. I stand up with him and follow him into the bedroom. I feel nervous….how could I not? After he said those things. But I like the feeling...I like feeling a bit on edge around him. It is so exciting.

"Sit down princess," he motioned at the bed.

I'm speechless….he's so handsome, kind, gentle, and exciting. I obey his request and stare at him. Just observing him as he reaches into the dresser across from the bed.

You can be greedy- so much more greedy- The words play in my mind over and over again. It's like he is taunting me. I want him…. I can't keep a conservative mind. I must be going crazy…

"Here is your nightgown for the night. I hope it is to your liking…" He places the garment on my lap. It is white with some lace around the edges, It doesn't look too low cut or short. I place my hand on it. It is so smooth like silk. No...this is Jumin, it's not like silk it is silk. Everything Jumin has been providing for me while I had been here has been to the highest standard. Expensive fabrics, name brand designers, expertly prepared meals, the finest wines, not that I cared too much about those things. I just wanted to be with Jumin. But this nightgown… was different from the others. I don't know why...maybe it is what he had said earlier…

"Jumin… I….."

"Please don't be embarrassed. I made sure it would suit you by picking it out myself. I've been worried if you are comfortable here. I realize I asked a lot from you by insisting you stay here until I know it's safe. The chief of security informed me that you have not left the penthouse once. Nor did you have anything sent up, even though I gave you freedom to do so. You didn't ask for anything so I wanted to make sure I could provide you with something you would like to help you feel comfortable in my home..."

"Thank you.." I interrupted him. "Um...I guess I will get ready for bed."

I stand up and walk over to the bathroom. I brush my teeth as quickly as possible and put on the nightgown. The gown was smooth and elegant, as was modest, and delicate. I am sure he had picked this sort of style out for me so I would not feel embarrassed wearing it around him. The nightgown was elegant but above all it was thoughtful. Jumin picked this for me….to see me in… Conservative mind MC! Conservative! I take a deep breath and splash some water on my face. How can he expect me to keep my composure after he said such sweet words to me? How can he when he gave me that coy look and said such suggestive things, and then to top it off he gave me this….a nightgown, chosen by him, and such a beautiful one at that.

I walk out of the bathroom, it is hard to look him in the eye. But he has also changed- which forces me to look up at him. He was wearing pajamas. It was white with grey stripes. His shirt was buttoned up, but he had left a few of the buttons unbuttoned….I can see his chest. Is he doing this on purpose? Does he know what he is doing to me? The pants are perfectly tailored to him….almost like a suit, but in a much thinner more relaxed fabric. For the last nights I had been here I had not seen him change out of his suit. He has not been sleeping. He just rested in the chair besides the bed, sometimes watching me as I slept. Wait…..does this mean he plans to sleep in the bed with me tonight…..Oh my god Jumin. Do you know what you are doing? Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I don't think these things…..are you trying to tempt me..

I should say something…..what should I say. This situation is just too shocking…. God…

"Come over to the bed," he has that coy look again. He sits down and I walk over to him. As I approach him he grabs my hand forcefully and yanks me down into the bed and into his arms. I feel his face nuzzle against mine. He is so close….I can hear him breathe….wait…. Is he smelling me….what is even happening right now. He had said to have a conservative mind...but this is….

"I've wanted to do this all day," he whispers. "I've wanted to hold you."

I can't even….This man, he never fails to surprise me and sweep me off my feet. Missing him all day and being so worried about his well being...it is gone. It is just us...nothing else, no RFA, so Sarah, no work, no Elizabeth the 3rd. His eyes glisten and seem to smile. Teasing me and reassuring me at the same time.

"It's interesting, holding someone." He continues. "No..I must correct myself, it's interesting holding you. I did not realize it would make me feel this way. It's different from our kiss."

The kiss…."I want to kiss you right now." Wait…..did I just say that outloud...MC! What are you doing? After what he said to you before, and you said you would stay quietly besides him. But I do I want to kiss him….so badly. Our first kiss had been in front of Sarah. I want to be alone with him, and share that kind of kiss. I am being too greedy…

Jumin suddenly stops moving, his eyes widen and he tilts his head. I knew my words would surprise him. God twice tonight I've caught him off guard and made him expose his adorable dumbfounded face. Should I kiss him? Or should I say I was joking? What am I doing…. I am not composed at all, how is Jumin so composed?

I hear the sheets rustle before I see him move. Jumin is no longer behind me embracing me, he's now on top of me, his hands on my wrists, holding me down on the bed. Even though he is restraining his touch feels gentle.

"You asked me this time," I feel jumin move his hand from my wrist to underneath my head, his other hand sides under my back and he lifts me up softly. Then lips...soft but firm lips on mine. This feels different from before. Before I was so shocked, I could not recall what the kiss even felt like, but now I was feeling every moment of it. His tongue entered my mouth and began to explore, instinctively I began to follow suit. This feeling is like a thousand fireworks exploding inside my chest...it is so hard to breathe, but this feeling is enjoyable. I want more...I want to embrace him, is it ok? He is already embracing me so gently...so it should be fine. I move my hands up and place them behind his head leaning deeper into his kiss.

He pulls away, "MC…." His eyes look a bit wild. He is breathing heavily and I feel something hard forming against my stomach.

"Oh…."

Jumin suddenly turned red. What should I do?

"You are being so cute...but so bad at the same time," he let out a sigh. "I am truly sorry MC, I was trying to warn you before about this. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable? I am very very comfortable right now. I feel safe and loved and warm. I want to kiss him even more….I don't care what happens, I want to be in this moment with him. How can I say that though….it is so embarrassing. "I was the one who wanted to kiss you" I say quicker than expected. "I still do."

Jumin let out a sigh, "You are so cute MC, I don't think you understand what happened."

Oh but I do…..He repositioned himself so he was lying across from me, his firm hand begins stroking my hair. He is probably trying to calm down. It feels so nice. Smiling I move closer to him and nuzzle my head into his chest. I can smell him….he smells gentle and spicy at the same time. Just the smell alone makes my heart beat faster. "Jumin you smell so nice."

Wait….I said that aloud didn't I? I am having a hard time controlling myself. How does he stay so in control?

"You are so cute...and bad…" his hands slide further down my back until he reached the point where he could feel the waistband of my underwear. He stops here, just before my bum. "MC do you realize what you are doing."

I feel a rush….a rush of excitement. "Jumin, do you know what you are doing? Making me wait all day for you, worrying about you? Then coming home late saying sweet things to me, while holding my hand? Then warning me about your desires? Leading me into your bedroom? Giving me a beautiful nightgown? Wearing such handsome pajamas?" I turn red….how did I manage to say that aloud. I am getting so bold.

"My intentions were nothing but those of a gentleman."

Bull shit. "Jumin, you told me before that you would give me anything as long as it made me happy right?"

"Yes I did. Do you have something you wish to ask of me? I am surprised MC. I am also quite pleased."

I take a deep breath. I can't believe I am going to say this... "Jumin, I want you….it is ok for you to make me yours. My heart has been beating so fast all night. This is what I want. I won't be able to rest until I feel…"

Jumins eyes are wide, wild, excited, shocked. I have never seen him look this way before. It is so thrilling. He presses his face against mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth. His hands went wild quickly making their way up my nightgown. He stroked my bare legs and his fingers began teasing the small straps of my underwear.

"Oh...Jumin!" It escapes my mouth before I even know it came out. My chest feels so full, my heart is beating so fast. I don't think I have ever been this excited in my whole life.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" He asks this but his hands are already pulling off my underwear.

I nod, "Please be gentle with me Jumin."

This was all the permission he needed. The nightgown was gone...he tossed it aside. I began working on the buttons of his shirt. I want to be as quick as Jumin was but it's not working...these buttons, I see my hands are shaking. Am I nervous? I don't even know. All the emotions swirling around in my head are making me feel numb. Jumin seems to notice this and he takes my hands. He kisses them softly.

"You are so beautiful my angel."

Those words…..make me feel so much more calm. He kisses my hands once more and then lies them gently down on the bed. He makes quick work of his shirt and strips naked. We are both naked. Staring at one another bathed in the moonlight.

I look at him, truly look at him. His abs are hard and present. He must work out, even though I have not heard him talk about it before. Jumin does not boast about his looks or his body, but he is incredibly attractive. He must take good care of himself. I look further down and see it….

It is big…it makes me shiver, but the excitement makes me feel numb. I want him inside of me. I want to understand Jumin, to be one with him, to share this intimate moment.

"You are beautiful my price," I turn red. I can't believe I just said that. It must be because of that book I was reading.

"MC…." His eyes look upon me so kindly it brings tears to my eyes. I love this man so much….it's irrational. It has only been a few days. He had locked me in his home and would not send me home. However, it was all to keep me safe. I understand all his reasons, even if he had an odd way of expressing them at times.

"I trust you…I lo…"

"Shhhhh….." He leans into me and kisses me before I can finish my sentence. "I must be the first to say that. But before I say it I want to express it."

Suddenly his hands begin fondling my breasts and his lips move down my chest. I can feel his breath. Its warm and makes me feel more comfortable. Even though I have just met this man I trust him completely. He has proven his affections and intentions towards me time and time again. He suddenly sucks on my right nipple and I let out a sharp moan louder than I expected. It feels so good. It's not like I was a virgin, but this was making me feel like I could be. The warm breath began to increase and Jumin moves his hands from my breast to my hips, letting one of his fingers rest just above my slit. He kept his tongue at my nipples. He was sucking hard. He looked up at me and smiled then...a sharp pleasing pain gives me goosebumps. Did he just bite my nipple? I had told him to be gentle, however, this felt so good. I opened my eyes to see him smiling as he bit my nipple again while moving his finger onto my clit.

"Jumin!" I moan. There is nothing I can do to contain my sounds. Does he think them too lewd?

"It seems you approve," he chucked. His fingers then start to attack my pussy wildly. He shoves a finger inside me whilst keeping his thumb firmly placed on my clit. He rubbed it vigorously while thrusting into me. His fingers were warm, strong, and large. They had to be at least the size of two of my fingers. I was shorter than him, and no where near as toned, it makes sense he would be larger, yet somehow it is still surprising.

It feels so good. My head goes fully numb and my eyes shut. I grasp the sheets with my hands as I moan...and moan…

"Jumin!" He was going even faster and he suddenly shoves another finger inside. I don't care what sounds I make, I just have to give in. "It, feels so good," I pant.

I can hear him chuckle though my moans. He must think this is quite amusing. Is this his first time? Everyone in the RFA had said he had shown no interest in women before me. It can't be though...he is much too skilled.

Suddenly I feel his thumb move away and a warm soft object begins flicking my clit. He is still thrusting into me with his fingers. It feels so good… Is that his tongue...oh my god….

I moan even more. I am sure he is pleased with my reactions because he begins sucking on my clit.

I don't moan but I scream, a huge wave crashes over me and I grab the bed sheets tighter. Everything looks white I feel dizzy. "God! JUMIN DON'T STOP!" I yell and moan unable to control myself.

I go limp. I have come….so quickly too. Jumin had made easy work of me. Mastering the in and outs of what I liked without even so much of a single difficulty.

"My, you came already?" I open my eyes, still panting, I feel so exposed, but safe. Jumin is looking at me, naked, with juices leaking from me. He looks amused and a bit evil at the same time.

"I feel so good.." I manage to squeak out. My eyes shut...everything is still spinning.

"Good princess, it seems you are warmed up."

Wait? Warmed up? Suddenly I feel something large and hard shove it's way into my quivering slit.

"Ju-Ju-Jumin!" I manage to gasp. But it is too late he has begun thrusting like a wild animal. He is so big. I have never felt so full. It hurts a bit to have him suddenly enter me like that but I it doesn't feel bad. The pain is pleasurable. He must want me so badly that he couldn't take it slowly any more. He wants me...and he is taking me. It feels so wonderful. I curl my body around him. Intertwining my legs behind his back. I dug one of my hands into his hair and the other I let stay behind me so I could keep my balance. I let Jumin thrust with his full force into me. I moan wildly. This is what I want. I want him. I want to be his. Being able to support him, letting him express his emotions...his lust it is all I wanted.

"Jumin," I pant, "I want you to be able to express….all of your desires to me….." He locks his eyes with mine, bringing his face centimeters from mine. "I want to support you with your desires, your troubles, everything."

He pushes me down on my back and presses all the way into me. Using his hands he takes my face and strokes my cheek. "MC….you really are an Angel. I never thought I would meet anyone like you."

"I've never felt this way about anyone," I admit.

The wild spark reignites In Jumin's eyes and he resumes thrusting. He is slower than before insuring to fill me up each time before pulling out. It feels so good. Jumins breath grows louder. I stare up at him, his cheeks are slightly red and some sweat has gathered near his hairline. I moan, enjoying every second of him, every inch of him. I give in again, closing my eyes, giving into my animal like moans. Jumin goes faster again, while still assuring he presses as much of himself into me as possible.

"Jumin!" I scream…"I am going to come!"

He is silent but he is close. His speed shows it. Suddenly I hear a moan come from Jumin and liquid fills me. It makes me tremble and tips me over the edge. My head is spinning. Him spilling into me had pushed me into a climax. It felt so amazing. Different from the time before. Better than than the time before. Satisfaction….. I feel it everywhere. My tounge is even going numb.

"Jumin…" I embrace him, tears come from my eyes. I don't know why I am crying. It must be because I am so happy. I feel so loved.

He embraced me back rubbing my back sensually. "My love," he is slightly out of breath. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head rapidly, making me feel even more dizzy. I loose my balance and Jumin grabs me tighter so I do not fall from his arms. "I am so happy…."

"You are crying because you are happy?"

I nod.

"You are so beautiful," He sighed as he lowered me down onto the bed. He moves my body so my back is pressed against him. I can feel he still has an erection. His hands secure themselves under my breasts. I feel so safe. I don't want this moment to end.

"Are you ok?" I ask "You still are erect..."

"Yes my love," he whispered. "I can see you can't take anymore. I said I would be gentle remember? This is your first time with me. I don't want to hurt you. You are so precious to me. I want you to enjoy this and not be in pain tomorrow."

I grab his hands and roll into his chest. I want to please him more. But he is right. It is hard to stay conscious. He had pleased me so fully, I was a mess. "I...want to satisfy you…."

He hushes me and strokes my hair. "My princess you have….so much. Just by coming into my life you have satisfied me beyond words. I really have become cringeworthy," he chuckled. "Do not worry. You keep saying we have time remember? In time you will become accustomed to me, and you will beg me not to stop." I look up at him and he is smiling. "Look forward to it princess."

My chest tightens and I feel excitement and love. This man….I swear...he always knows the right thing to say. My eyes shut and I slowly lose consciousness. Jumin is so kind….I want to be with him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Wow I had no idea that so many people would read my first story! I am so grateful! I have had over 140 views in a short time! Someone even commented asking for another chapter! I was so touched I decided to add to the story! After all Jumin is best guy! I have been playing 707's route currently and I can't seem to like him as much as Jumin :-D. I wrote this chapter directly after the events of chapter one. Like the last one there is in game text. I had to change some of it near the end to suit the sexy events that happen in the first chapter. I feel like the conversation Jumin and MC have early on day 10 would be face to face and not on the messenger after their romantic night. Well here you go! Chapter 2! There will be another chapter as well so stay tuned!

 _Sweet scents...cologne? Where am I?_ I force my tired eyes open. It is dark and I am pressed up against something hard. Something holds me in place. _What had happened?_ It is night time...what time is it? It must be really late. I see a faint light from above where I lie reading 23:30. It is almost midnight.

….Wait….Jumin. Oh my god….I shift my body and feel a slight tinge of soreness shoot through my hips. Oh god…. that had really just happened…..I had given into my desires and Jumin and I had made love so passionately that I lost conciseness. Right now I am….. _oh my god._ This hard thing I am pressed up against is Jumin's naked chest. His arms are wrapped around me pressing my body into his chest. I turn my chin up to look at him. His eyes are shut and his cheeks are flushed slightly red. He is asleep. The dark circles that were present under his eyes just hours ago are no longer there. I have never seen Jumin asleep before. He looks so peaceful. All of my flustered feelings disappear. Just looking at his peaceful resting face is enough to satisfy me. My heart beats quickly but I do not feel nervous. I feel full like my heart is glowing. This feeling is so new but it feels so good and warm. I truly love Jumin from the bottom of my heart, Seeing his peaceful resting face makes me feel so safe and happy. I wonder when he watched me sleep the other nights if he felt the same way as I feel now? _Jumin….._

"I love you," I whisper as I extend my arm up to stroke his face.

I see him shift and his eyes open half way. He nuzzles his face into my palm. _He is so cute._ "My angel," his voice is soft and raspy, "it is late why are you up? Do you need anything?"

I cusp his face with both of my hands and stroke it. Jumin pulls me up with his arms so my face is just inches from his. "Everything I need is right here." I lean in and softly kiss his cheek.

"Are you feeling alright?" His eyes open all the way and his voice does not sound as raspy as before, "I am afraid I was not as gentle as I should have been with you. I wanted to apologize in the morning and make you breakfast, but now you are awake…"

"Don't apologize…." I stop him. I can see that he is in considerable distress. I must have scared him so much by passing out like that. It was my fault. I had not been drinking enough water or eating enough because I have been so worried about Jumin. "It felt so wonderful. It still feels wonderful."

I am suddenly aware of my own nakedness. But my legs are not sticky. Even though they should be because Jumin had...he had... _We didn't use a condom….._ oh no... I was so caught up in my own lust I had not even thought to suggest it. What am I going to do? It should be ok though right? Most people don't get pregnant after just one time...god what am I going to do… I need to be careful for the next month and keep an eye on this. Wait don't they sell a pill for this? For when this sort of thing happens? Maybe after I go home today I can get one? How do I even get one? But why am I not sticky? In fact I am clean, like the events had not even happened...but they did. The sore feeling in my hips will not let me forget the events of today. Did Jumin wash me after I had passed out? He must have…..This is so embarrassing. I feel my cheeks get hot. I must have been a lot of trouble for him… I had initiated it after all. And passing out so quickly...I knew I should have been eating more. If Jaehee knew that I have not been eating and drinking properly she would yell at me….she would probably yell at me for a lot of the events that had happened tonight…...

"Are you feeling alright my dear? Your face suddenly got hot. Do you need some water? Wait right there." Jumin stood up, butt naked, and walked out of the room.

I sat up and pulled the sheets to my chest to hide my nakedness. Should I talk to Jumin about how we had not used a condom...I don't want to do anything to cause him stress though. So much has already happened. I can't become another problem in his life.

 _Beep._

I look at the nightstand. My phone is lit up from a notification from the RFA messenger. Yoosung and Zen had started a chatroom. I unplug it from the charging station and log in.

 _Yoosung:_ Achew!

 _Zen:_ Don't type out your sneeze!

 _Zen:_ You are not even allergic!

 _MC:_ Hey Yoosung is it tough?

 _Yoosung:_ Yes, it is.

 _Yoosung:_ My ears were so itchy so I picked my ears

 _Yoosung:_ And I had cat hair come out from it.

 _Zen:_ Hearing you say that

 _Zen:_ Makes me wanna sneeze lol

 _Zen:_ You gave up trying to be sexy long ago, haven't you?

 _Yoosung:_ T_T…

 _Yoosung:_ 4#( $%

 _Yoosung:_ #(bj(

 _Yoosung:_ #(e

 _Zen:_ …..What are you doing?

 _Yoosung:_ Elizabeth…... licked my hand

 _MC:_ Must be nice-

 _Zen:_ Of course it's not.

 _Zen:_ I'm getting goosebumps.

 _Yoosung:_ It feels as if some wet sandpaper just brushed my hand…..

 _Zen:_ Don't describe the feeling!

 _Yoosung:_ But

 _Yoosung:_ Elizabeth…

 _Yoosung:_ I think she's missing Jumin?

 _Zen:_ Who cares!? ;;

 _MC:_ She might...Maybe that's her way of expressing it.

 _Yoosung:_ If that's so…

 _Yoosung:_ I feel bad for her T_T

 _Zen:_ You feel bad for her now?

 _Yoosung:_ Yeah T_T She can't even talk about it.

 _Zen:_ Don't ever

 _Yoosung:_ Think about

 _Yoosung:_ bringing that furball to the party.

 _Yoosung:_ **I should give her to Jumin at the party.**

 _Zen:_ What did I just say?

 _Yoosung:_ **I have to live first**.

 _Zen:_ DUDE!

 _Zen:_ **SERIOUSLY NO**

 _Zen:_ Don't bring her!

 _Yoosung:_ I'm going to give her to him.

 _Yoosung:_ regardless of whether he likes it or not!

 _Zen:_ Jesus Christ ;;;;

 _Zen:_ Just go to his house yourself and give her to him!

 _Zen:_ Don't bring her to the party!

 _MC:_ Elizabeth must be stressed out too…..

 _Zen:_ Yeah;;;;;

 _Yoosung:_ T_T

 _Yoosung:_ Now you're caring about the cat too…

 _Zen:_ Of course! The more stressed it is the more hair it'll spill out!

 _Yoosung:_ It can be MC, Seven, Jumin, or Jaehee,

 _Yoosung:_ I just want someone to take this cat away…

 _Yoosung:_ Gahh!

 _Zen:_ I haven't seen you suffering this much in a while;

 _MC:_ I want her to be back in Jumin's arms...

 _Zen:_ That's the best thing to happen.

 _Zen:_ I wish Jumin would listen to MC….

 _Yoosung:_ Gahh!

 _Zen:_ What;;;

 _Yoosung:_ **She broke my plate.**

 _Zen:_ What?;;

 _Zen:_ The cat?

 _Yoosung:_ Yes the cat, what else?!

 _Zen:_ Clean up your place. It's dangerous with an animal around;;

 _Yoosung:_ My god now i'm getting lectured.

 _MC:_ How did Jumin take care of her until now...?

 _Zen:_ I bet all he did was play with that furball.

 _Zen:_ and others took care of the accidents she caused!

 _Yoosung:_ I have to take care of everything myself! T_T

 _Zen:_ I guess that cat is running around the whole place.;;

 _Yoosung:_ Jumin described her as a really gentle cat. What do you think happened...?

 _Yoosung:_ Gahh

 _Yoosung:_ I should go clean up the plates…

 _Yoosung:_ please…..someone take her from me…..

 _Zen:_ lolololol go ahead.

 _Zen:_ If someone comes here, I'll ask for you.

 _Yoosung:_ Thank's Zen….

 _MC:_ I'll talk to Jumin again too.

 _Yoosung:_ Thank you.

 _Yoosung:_ if the talk goes well,

 _Yoosung:_ I hope he comes **straight away**

 _Yoosung:_ to take her.

 _Yoosung:_ I'll be off to hell now.

 _Yoosung has logged out_

 _Zen:_ lololol

 _Zen:_ Still,

 _Zen:_ thanks to the cat

 _Zen:_ he's not playing games.

 _MC:_ That's pretty cool lol. Cat therapy?

 _Zen:_ Yeah.

 _Zen:_ I'm sure he's suffering, but still;;

 _Zen:_ But

 _Zen:_ the cat's a problem too,

 _Zen:_ but when is he planning to let you go?;;;

 _Zen:_ He hasn't mentioned anything?

 _MC:_ He's letting me leave tomorrow. Don't worry^^

 _Zen:_ I'm really glad to hear that, really….

 _Zen:_ The party's just around the corner, so you should go home and rest up.

 _Zen:_ That guy….

 _Zen:_ I'd be able to guess what he was thinking if he'd at least come here for a chat.

 _Zen:_ But he just came to give Jaehee days off;;

 _Zen:_ I feel like he's getting weirder and weirder.

 _Zen:_ I should take a shower and get ready for bed.

 _MC:_ Goodnight.

 _Zen:_ MC….

 _Zen:_ I hope you come home safely tomorrow.

 _Zen:_ Have a good night!

 _Zen has logged out_

I set down my phone and stared at the door. I am glad Zen did not bring up his usual spiel on how all men are wolves and I should be careful. I am a terrible liar. Even over the messenger if Zen had asked something like that I don't know if I could of lied. I guess maybe it is good Elizabeth is with Yoosung tonight. It had helped distract Zen so much that he did not bring that up. Maybe somehow Elizabeth was protecting Jumin and I.

What was taking Jumin so long? I had to of been on the messenger for at least 10 minutes. What could he be doing? I inch towards the edge of the bed to get up. Moving my legs to stand up….. _ouch….._ A sharp pain makes my hips shake and I lose my balance and fall flat on my back and onto the bed. I am so sore…..it must be because I had not been drinking enough water, and I am not used to doing _that_ especially with someone as endowed as Jumin _._ This is no use...no way can I make it all the way over to the kitchen. This is so lame….I roll over and attempt to stretch a bit. Maybe if I can loosen up my muscles I can get over there….

"I'm sorry I made you wait," I hear his voice before I see him walk through the door. He looks kind of silly. Butt naked holding a glass of water and a plate with lots of sliced fruit on it. "I thought you may like a snack as well." Jumin stops and looks me over with a confused look. "MC what are you doing…?"

I freeze, I am in the center of the bed with my back hunched over trying to touch my toes. I guess I must look more silly than he does…god. I had wanted to hide this from him. It is so lame that I am sore, I also don't want to worry him. But I can't lie to him... "Umm….I was trying to loosen up my muscles….it appears my hips are a bit sore….." I blush and look away from his gaze.

Jumin does not say a word as he walks up to me. He hands me the glass of water and sets the plate of fruit on the nightstand besides me. He climbs back into bed and I drink the water. Drinking the water makes me feel so refreshed. I had been so thirsty.

"Thank you." I smile at him. I take a grape from the plate and eat it to show him how pleased I am. "Jumin...I'm sorry…"

He rests his hand on mine. With his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed he scratches his head. He looks so confused. "Sorry? I can't think of a single thing you did wrong…."

"I passed out…! I must have worried you. I don't think I drank enough water in the day….and I didn't eat all my meals properly! I got too worked up and I passed out…I must have been so much trouble. And now I am sore and it must make you feel bad…." I stop myself. I must sound hysterical. All of that just exploded out of me. I was unable to filter any of it. I set the glass of water down and move closer to Jumin. I can't stop myself. I want to be as close to him as I can.

"I can't say I wasn't worried," Jumin let out a sigh. "But, I know you sleeping face well, so I could see you were just sleeping. It was actually quite cute…" His eyes moved away from mine and redness grew onto his cheeks. "You clung onto me so tightly…"

 _I clung onto him?_ "I did….?"

Jumin nods. He is so cute when he is embarrassed. "May I hold you again?"

I can't stop myself from grinning ear to ear. "Of course you can."

Jumin pulls me close and we sink underneath the covers. He pulls my face close to his and kisses my nose softly. His lips are firm and strong yet soft at the same time. Something about Jumin makes me feel so safe and protected. Maybe it is because he has been so concerned about my safety for the last few days, or maybe it is how devoted he has shown to be….but being with him makes me feel more whole and complete than I have ever in my whole life. I love this man so much. I feel like I could do anything for him.

"Angel….." Jumin sighs and strokes my face, "I must ask why you have not been taking care of yourself properly? I sent 3 meals a day to you. Were they not to your liking?"

I knew he would ask this… "I was so worried about you I had a hard time mustering my appetite," I admit.

"Then I will have to work hard so you don't worry."

I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me as tightly as I can. He smells so good, being close to him feels so wonderful. Never would I have dreamed I could feel this wonderful around someone. Yet here I was in a man's arms. A man who I loved so much, one who loved me back. Jumin shuts his eyes and rests his forehead on mine.

"Should we go back to bed?" I ask.

"I can't sleep yet." Jumin lets out a sigh. He strokes my cheek slowly with his thumb and with his other hand he strokes my hair. "Because I know I will have to let you go when the sun comes up. All though I am wide awake I wish you would sleep right now. You should at least rest up before you leave."

A sense of sadness fills me. He is right. I am supposed to go home in the morning. I have to. If I don't I can't take care of the finishing touches for the party. Also if I stay here another night Zen may actually explode...and he would be bound to find out the events of the night and there is no way that could go smoothly. He would never believe it was my idea. But I still do not want to go home. This place has felt more like home than anyplace I have ever known. Jumin feels like home. But I have to be an adult about this. I can't just start living with a man I had only known for such a short time. It would not be healthy for either of us. "Once I leave I will miss this penthouse." I admit.

"I am glad you like the place. Before I used to change everything I don't like about this house." I stare into his gray eyes. They look sad but grateful at the same time. His eyes show all of his emotions. "But now it does not have to be so perfect anymore." He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "It's perfect as long as you are here."

 _Jumin…._ He is so sweet. I can feel myself blushing again and my heart races. He really does know all the right things to say.

"If you want, you can always come back and decorate the place as you wish."

I giggle. I would not even know where to start when it would come to decorating a extravagant place like this. There is so much space and honestly I never cared much for interior decorating. He had already decorated the place so nicely as it is. As long he was here it is perfect.

"Without you here….this place, and my heart...will feel so empty."

These words make me freeze. Of course it is not like I did not know his feelings. I feel the same way. Being apart from the one you love is hard. We had not started this relationship normally. We had rushed right in and had gotten very attached to one another. This relationship had started in this penthouse. I had made myself at home. He had made a home in my heart and I had found myself into his heart as well. I'm sure thinking about me leaving must be very scary for him. He won't know where I will be or if I will be safe. He must feel unsure if I will still need him once I leave. Of course I will still need and want him always….because I love him. I don't think he would ever say that, but I can tell that is how he is feeling. Just for him to speak so honestly is surprising. Not too long ago he was afraid to even waste his time thinking about how he felt, yet now, this man is completely exposed in front of me. Expressing his deepest insecurity. He is speaking honestly to let me know how he is truly feeling.

"Don't feel so empty," I can feel emotions overwhelming inside of me. My body starts to shake and I burry my face into his chest. _Don't cry MC…._ "We have so much time ahead of us!"

"I am comforting myself by telling myself the same thing." Jumin strokes my hair and let out a sigh. I love how he holds me, it is always so soft and gentle. Like if he were to hold me too tightly I may break. "I'll try and be more relaxed. Thank you."

The tension breaks from my body and I pull away from his chest so I can stare into his deep gray eyes once again. At least my words can comfort him. Even if we are away from another I can still call and text him to make sure he is ok.

"When I saw you deep in sleep last night...you reminded me of the sleeping beauty. I felt as if those eyes would never open again. If I kiss your lips when you're sleeping…"

I turn bright red. Jumin….he really can go from 0 to 100 in a second. From expressing his insecurities to smooth talking me in a second, like it is nothing at all. Of course I love this about him.

"Of course I didn't do anything since I didn't want to wake you up…."

"You should have kissed me." I blurt out, "I would have been happy even if I was woken up."

Jumin smiles and he takes my face into his hands. With his firm hands he pulls me to him and places a kiss onto my lips. This kiss feels different from the last kiss he had placed on my cheek, nose, or my forehead. Those were sweet innocent kisses. This kiss is hot. Feverishly he preses my lips even more firmly against mine. He began sucking my lips forcing me to let out a whimper. My head goes completely blank and the room spins. How can he do this to me so easily? It is too easy to get drunk on his desire for me and give in. His tongue slides into my mouth quickly and I lean into him even further. I cannot stop my hands as they slide down his back. He pulls away slowly with a sly smile on his face. I am breathing heavily.

"Ju-Jumin…." I manage to squeak.

"You are so cute MC. It is hard to control myself around you."

I nod in agreement. In that moment if he had continued kissing me...round two would have happened... "Jumin..it is also hard for me as well."

I want him again. I can feel myself growing bolder in his arms. That kiss…..it had turned me on. I want to give myself to him once again. Even though I am sore the rush of adrenaline he gave me by kissing me so deeply makes my body feel light. I place my hand against his naked chest and stare at it. My hand seems so small against his broad chest. This man is naked, I am naked. We are in each other's arms expressing our honest feelings. This is the last night I will be in this house with Jumin for some time. _Longing…. I long to be cherished and touched by this man._ I want him to leave a mark on me so I can feel him tomorrow when I am back in my apartment alone. Tomorrow I will miss him so much….

"MC….." I can feel his heart beat quickly as I rest my hand on his chest. He must desire me too. I can see it in his eyes. He has the same look as he had not long ago before we made love. It is wild and excited, yet kind and soft.

I lean in and kiss his nipple as to give him permission to touch me again. Glancing up at him I can see he is blushing. His face gives me confidence to be more bold and I let my lips travel down his chest to his groin. Taking him carefully in my hands I kiss his tip and slide him into my mouth. I begin to suck him while being extra careful to massage him with my tongue as I suck. He is breathing quickly. He must be caught off guard with me suddenly doing this. But the feeling is exciting. He tastes good. It is not quite like his normal scent. He typically smells spicy and soft. But this smell is slightly bitter but somehow sweet. It is in a way comparable to dark chocolate. Just this is enough to drive me wild. It is difficult to take all of him in my mouth but doing so makes me feel powerful. This man is mine...and he is under my control now.

"Mc….!" Jumin moans. He sounds surprised but in deep pleasure. I must be doing a good job. I suck faster while using one of my hands to massage his balls. I force him deep into my throat and a moan escapes my mouth. I feel something wet and hot building up in between my legs. My body feels numb and my head is dizzy. Truly drunk off of Jumin. He is moaning even louder now and I feel him grab my head. I surrender to him and allow him to help guide my head up and down the shaft of his penis.

"MC….!" He groans loudly and suddenly with a forceful burst he explodes into my mouth. I keep my mouth over him capturing all of his juices. He fills my mouth completely forcing me to swallow his juices as he squirts out into my throat. I slide my mouth off of his shaft and swallow the remaining juices. My mouth feels numb and tingly. The feeling is so exciting. As I move my body to lie closer to him I feel a cold sticky droplet escape my leg. I am so wet. Sucking him off has turned me on more than I expected.

"I think you may be more of a wolf than me," Jumin chuckles. "You always surprise me my dear."

"Do you have a condom?" I ask. His words give me confidence. My body is so numb and I want him so much. It's like jolts of electricity are running through my body. I can't not be bold. I need him inside of me. I start kissing his chest feverishly. I want to be in control. I want to ride him….

"C..condom?"

I nod.

He reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a condom. I am sure he just realized that we did not use one before. He may ask about it later but all I can think about is him inside of me. I grab it from him and rip it out of the package. It is clear and slimy. I do not have much experience putting it on, but I move back down towards his groin and place it over his erect penis. Hopefully it is on correctly...but I can't wait any more. I hover my hips over him. I can feel that my hips are still sore, but the rush of excitement helps me to ignore it. I lower myself down onto him.

"J….Jumin…" I pant heavily. He is so big…..so big. I do not have much in the ways of experience with sexual partners but I am sure that he is unusually large. He pierces through me and a sense of ecstasy and pain envelops my body. I fall down onto his chest. The feeling of be stretched open is new and exciting. He had been careful to prepare me the time before. But I had been so lustful just now I had forced him inside of me. It hurts...but I can get used to this pain. It feels good to be stretched like this. I can feel my insides trembling around him and I stare into his eyes. I kiss him on the lips softly.

"Are you ok MC? Wen't you sore? Are you ok getting ontop of me so suddenly?"

"I want you," I moan as I begin to move my hips up and down. "I don't want to forget this feeling."

Jumin wraps his arms around me and shoves me underneath him all while staying inserted in me. "I swear….you are so erotic…"

I try and give him a sly smile like the ones he gives me. He smiles back at me and begins thrusting into me. He does not go too fast. He is probably concerned about how he made me sore from the last time. I can tell he is trying his best to be gentle with me. He is aware of how large he is, and how small I am. He has told me he would never want to hurt me, but in this moment I wouldn't care if I wasn't able to walk for a week. All that matters is me and him together. Having him inside me….it is like we are truly connected. Like one person. It makes so many emotions invade my body. Such pleasure…..I am thankful, grateful, excited, protected, loved, complete…..yes this feeling, this overwhelming feeling is completeness. Which each thrust my heart skips a beat. Being with him like this is beyond description. It is only pleasure. The room starts to spin and moans escape my mouth. It is hard to keep my composure now. We are making love to me so feverishly. I am very aware of the shape of him inside of me. This is the second time with him inside me but my body is already becoming accustomed to him. At first it had felt strange but now….with each thrust...I want him even more.

Trembling a loud moan escapes my mouth that even surprises me. I dig my my nails into his back and my whole body shakes…. "J-Jumin…" my eyes force shut and my legs wrap around him tightly. My body releases. "I'm coming!" Gasping for air I stare up at him. The room is spinning a bit. I feel amazing….but I am not done. I want more…..

"Are you alright?" He asks. He stops thrusting but he has not removed himself from me.

"Don't stop…." I gasp.

"If that is what you want." He smiles as he kisses my lips sweetly. The feverish motion resumes and I am lost to the pleasure. I cannot think any longer. All I can do is be consumed in the pleasure. The pleasure of being connected to my lover.

We lie next to each other exhausted. Both covered in sweat. The sheets are stained from our lovemaking. We had gone so many times. I lost count after the third time I had come. Something about Jumin made me feel insatiable. I was only able to stop due to pure exhaustion. I will be sore come morning, but the thought somehow comforts me. The feeling will keep me warm even when we are apart. I held onto his hand with my face resting upon his chest. His arms wrap around me helping me stay steady. It is 3 AM. I should feel tired, but the feelings and pleasures we exchanged force me to stay awake. I want to say something but what can I say? We had just expressed everything though our actions. Our love- our lust- our trust- it is all exposed and out in the open.

"Uhm….have you thought about what to do with Elizabeth?" I ask to break the silence.

"I haven't decided yet." Jumin speaks freely. Normally I would be cautious of upsetting him around this issues. But after what had just happened I felt like I could ask him anything.

"I….want to talk about it with V first." He sighs, "I'm not trying to hide anything from you. It's just V is involved. Come to think of it I projected too many things onto that cat."

I move away from Jumin and take a sip of water. I want to listen to what he says honestly.

"MC, ever since you showed up in my life...every day I have been realizing something new."

"Jumin…." I smile kindly at him. I come back near him and lie across from him staring into his dreamy gray eyes.

"I never believed that people can change….I never expected that someone would be able to untangle this old knot inside of me. I only ever thought about myself before I experienced what 'love' is. I want you to know that a whole new world has opened up for me thanks to you."

"Love….." the words catch me off guard. I know he loves me...but this is the first time he has said it.

"MC I love you," Jumin whispers.

"I love you too Jumin." I reply. "So much." His eyes sparkle in the moonlight. I tremble and a tear escapes my eye. I bury myself into his chest.

"I am so happy," I whisper. "I didn't know I could feel this way."

"I never thought I could feel this way either. I know I still have a long ways to go when it comes to expressing my feelings. But I want you to know I love you. I will always love you. My heart is overwhelming with so much care for you…..I still cannot believe I am like this."

Jumin takes my face with his hands and kisses my tears. This man…..he is such a smooth talker. Does he know every time he opens up like this I fall deeper in love with him? Does he know he has ruptured my entire core and changed me for the better as well? "They say when the ice melts spring comes along." This sounds so cheesy but I cannot stop myself from saying it. Jumin has blossomed spring in my heart.

"That's a nice way to put it." He smiles at me, "I would really like to hold your hand...and go out on a date someday. Will that be possible for me?"

I nod letting him know that it would be. He has already opened up so much in such a short time. He would have no problem on a date…. though I am sure his idea of a date is quite different than mine….

"Tomorrow is the party, can you believe it?" He asks. "It is getting late though, We should go to bed."

"Yes….I want to fall asleep in your arms Jumin."

He pulls me close to him and strokes my hair. He is warm. The ice….has really melted. Both of us are together in this moment. We have changed for the better. Never have I ever held someone so dearly in my heart. This man is my world. So many things have happened in one short day. I will never regret a single moment of this day.

"I hope to see you in my dreams," He whispers. "Good night my love."

I grasp onto his hands smiling. I am his love….. _me…_ …? How did I manage to become so lucky? I shut my eyes and let myself be coxed into sleep by the sweet smell of his body. Never have I been so happy as I am in this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry all of them are pretty long…..but I am having so much writing this fan fiction ^^. I get so excited coming up with ideas for Jumin and MC! Trying to figure out how to incorporate the game text and events with my fantasies is so fun! Have fun reading the latest update! As always ^^ Brace for some steamy scenes and some adorable moments! I will post another chapter by next week!

* * *

Sweet smells….strawberries…..syrup...fresh oranges? I turn my body to be greeted by a soft embrace of a fluffy duvet. My legs are tangled in silk sheets that softly hold my body….where is Jumin? I open my eyes to red and orange lights painting the morning sky. It shines through the large window overlooking the bedroom. The sun peeks out from the skyline of never ending buildings. Am I asleep? Is this real…..this view is like a painting….can it be real? It must be sunrise…..so it is around 7am? My vision sharpens. All of Seoul presents itself to me basking in the morning light. Breathtaking…..is this what Jumin wakes up to normally? How incredible. I look over my shoulder. A wrinkled white pillow, several stains on the sheets, and no Jumin. Taking a deep breath I smell sweet smells of…..breakfast? He must be in the kitchen.

Last night….. It was so wonderful. To think….I was able to express my true feelings. Making love for the first time, and the many times after that….I blush. It was so special. Maybe I got too excited about it and took it to far...but I don't regret it. My heart…..it is changed. No….not changed, it has grown. My chest is full. It has expanded to embrace Jumin. The feeling is full and it is warm. Even though he is in the other room, the feelings I hold for him are embracing me much like the way he holds me….soft, warm, and gentle. Can I feel like this forever? I am twice as strong as I have ever been because he is besides me. I will be beside him… supporting him, being the one he needs. These precious feelings he has given me, I need to protect them. I need to thank him for allowing me to feel this way. But how can I thank him for giving me such a precious gift?

…..I can only stay by his side and be the best person I can be. If I can be half the person he is to me then I can be content with that. My body is drawn towards the kitchen as I sit up. I am still sore from last night but my soul feels so incredibly light. I force myself to stand up. Taking the nightgown Jumin gave me the other night, I thrown it over my body. It smells sweet and fresh. I had only worn it for a few minutes after all…..I put it on and walk to the kitchen. I walk slower than normally because my legs are very sore. But I need to see Jumin….

As I wander into the kitchen I see him. He towers over the stove as he carefully flips a pancake on a skillet. I never expected how good of a cook he could be. But he has proven how capable he is several times. A silk robe hangs off of his shoulders completely undone exposing his naked chest. Small hickeys decorate his chest. Hickeys I left…...I must have them as well. Even though he is not wearing a shirt, he is wearing his pajama pants. They lie so low on his hips…...his boxers peak up and more hickey marks are visible leading down to…...I blush. Last night….I was so bold. He is so handsome...it is unfair. Just looking at him makes my heart tremble.

"Jumin," I smile, saying his name shakes my body. In this moment I feel so raw and exposed. More exposed than I felt last night. This man is now my lover….. the feelings I have are so wonderful….but also overwhelming at the same time.

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well last night?" He takes the pancake off the skillet and places it on a crystal plate resting besides the stove. He looks up at me and smiles….the smile is so bright...so much brighter than the sunrise….and so much more beautiful. I freeze. This moment...right now….it is precious. Can time just stop? Does he feel the same way as me? Does he feel so incredibly full…..

"Breakfast is almost ready. Just sit at the table and we can eat together in just a short moment."

I listen to him and sit at the table. Just looking at him cook for me….it fills my heart. This man is so smooth. I am sure he could conquer any woman's heart, but yet, he only looks at me with those kind eyes, and he only shows that bright warm smile to me. It is almost too much. He is overwhelming but it fills me in a way a lover never has. The feeling of being mutually needed….and loved…..it is more powerful than anything I have ever known.

But I really had slept well….On a typical night I would wake up several times and go on the RFA messenger app. Somehow I always found myself in a chatroom around 1 or 2 AM. I would also reply to potential guests emails long before it was dawn. However, last night I had not woke up once. I had slept like a rock. I don't even recall dreaming. Being next to Jumin is so comforting. At Rika's apartment I had a hard time sleeping. I don't know much about Rika's apartment. There are so many locked drawers and weird computers….. It is such a strange place. I don't know if it can ever feel like home. When I had been sleeping there it was like I was sleeping at someone's place without them knowing. Sometimes I would have nightmares of someone coming into the apartment and kidnapping me. However here with Jumin I feel so at home and safe.

Jumin quickly finishes cooking and walks to me. In his hands he holds two plates. Each has three pancakes perfectly stacked upon each other. Strawberries surround the top and are placed into the shape of a heart. _He has placed the strawberries in a heart….._ If Zen saw this….he might die of shock. He sets down the plates.

"My love, would you care for a Mimosa?"

Mimosa? On a Friday? Does he not plan to go into the office today? Maybe he has the day off?...no he can't have the day off. "Are you having one?"

He nods. "I wanted to celebrate this special morning with my special lady."

 _His lady…..._ I blush….he is so smooth. I guess if it is just today….it will be fine….today feels so special. Celebrating a bit can't hurt. "That sounds lovely," I smile.

He goes back to the kitchen. With a swift pop he opens a bottle of champagne and pours two glasses. He tops the top of the drink off with orange juice and walks back to me. Quickly he sets down the glasses and sits across from me.

"It is a wonderful thing indeed to have someone to wake up next to," he smiles.

 _It truly is._ "I love you Jumin." I blurt out. I immediately blush. I had not expected to say that…..it was not very smooth. God...Jumin is such a smooth talker and I just blurt out things…..god MC…..pull yourself together.

A sharp ring interrupts my thoughts. Jumin's smiling face quickly turns stiff. He reaches down to reveal his phone. A photo of Jaehee is on the screen. Is she calling him about work? Hopefully he is not skipping anything important because of me…..

I see him press the silent button on the side and place it back in his pants pocket.

"Can you ignore that? Jaehee will be annoyed…"

"I will call her back later. She can wait. Right now I want to be with you. This is a celebration after all."

I should press him on this more….but I can't spoil this moment. I nod and smile brightly. "Then let us celebrate!" I lift my glass, "Cheers! To…..to us!" It is silly to toast us...but I can't think of anything better to say.

Jumin chuckles, "You are honestly so cute MC. I hope I made everything to your liking."

"It is all perfect," and it is. Honestly, anything he could of done for me….as long as it was coming from his heart...would be perfect. In this moment it is just us….and that is perfect.

Jumin takes a sip from his glass and begins to eat. Following his lead I start eating as well. The food is incredibly delicious. The strawberries taste so fresh…..and the pancakes are so light.

"Jumin…..these are so good!" A smile explodes on my face and I can't stop myself from eating quickly.

Jumin catches my smile and he grins just as big as me. "Of course they are. _I made them for you_. Of course they are nowhere near as delicious as you."

 _Jumin Han!_ I turn red. This man…..he is such a smooth talker. It is worse that he knows what he is doing. I am sure this skill is very useful for securing contracts at work…... _he must think it is fun to throw me off guard like that…..._ Not that I have much room to complain…...I definitely threw him off guard last night. I can feel myself turn even redder. I must look like those strawberries right now.

For the rest of the meal we do not talk much. We don't need to. Our eyes are locked. People say that the eyes are the window to the soul. It must be true….because when I stare at Jumin it is like my soul is connected to his. It is weird. I have only known him for a few days but I don't think I have felt closer to another person in my entire life. Just gazing into his eyes….it is so exciting.….

The bubbles from the champagne dance down my throat. Such warmth surrounds the food, the drinks, and us. Is it the alcohol or is it the love we share? What am I getting more drunk off of? Champagne always makes me feel giggly and warm. Right now I feel so warm…..and happy. I want to laugh….and cuddle with Jumin. I don't think I've had too much to drink...but maybe I am a bit tipsy.

I am done with my food but I don't want to move. If I get up does that mean I have to go home? I want to stay in this moment….this night...this house. But I can't….I need to be an adult. Jumin reaches across the table and takes my hand. His eyes hold me prisoner. I can't look away…I love him so much.

We sit for a while….how long has it been. I get lost looking at him and holding his hand….time doesn't mean anything anymore. My body feels tingly and full. This feeling is so overwhelming and I am drunk off of it.

Eventually Jumin gets up from his chair. Without a word he leads me back into the bedroom all while holding my hand tightly. I am pulled onto the bed with him and my body is surrounded by his. Being held by him…..I feel so safe. Something soft and sweet touches my lips. I look up and see my lover's pale face and long eyelashes very close to me. He tastes like pancakes and champagne.

"I love you MC," Jumin's voice coos.

I roll into his chest cocooning me and him in the covers. I don't want to go home. I don't want this to end. Can't I just stay in bed with Jumin forever? Can we always have sweet bubbly breakfasts ending in cuddling sessions? That sounds better than getting ready to go home.

Jumin lets out a sigh, "Time flies when I am with you." He gazes into my eyes as he strokes the ends of my hair. Can he read my mind? Can he sense how much I don't want to go home?

His eyes….they are so soft and filled with love. While Jumin has his moments where he is not as expressive as he should be...his eyes never lie. Right now they only say one thing _I love you..._ My heart beats faster as I gaze into his eyes. His wonderful honest eyes…..but there are hints of dark circles around them. Did he not sleep well? How long has he been up? Hopefully he slept well….. He has skipped too many nights because he was worried. After what we had done last night...he had to of gone to sleep. We had exerted so much energy I can't imagine not sleeping after that. We both had taken a short rest after round one….but that was not for long. No way he had stayed up all night….. I did fall asleep first though so I can't be sure. "Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"I don't feel tired at all after seeing you." I narrow my eyes at him. "I couldn't sleep at all thinking that you'll leave today. I wanted to remember your face with my two eyes."

 _Jumin…._ my heart sinks. He is so cute….maybe we could just stay here forever and then neither of us would have to be sad about parting. But no….it isn't right…..I have known since the start….that I cannot just stay here. It is not good for Jumin to have me here too long. He needs to know that my love will exist outside of this house. True love does not disappear with distance. Love is not attached to a location. It exists in your heart wherever you go. With distance the love only grows stronger and more pure. Me supporting him from wherever I may be will help him grow and become a better person….but it is so hard. I only want to stay here with him. I want nothing more than to give into his desires and let him keep me here in his house forever….No MC! You can't do that…...it will turn this pure relationship into an unhealthy one. Besides it is not like after I leave I won't see him. It is only a day. Then we will see each other at the party.

"I feel sad to be apart from you. But we'll see each other smiling very soon, so please cheer up." I force a smile. I need to be his cheerleader. I can't let him know my desires to give in….I suck at lying….but this is not a lie. I know what is right. I have indulged enough in my desires. I need to stop being so selfish and support Jumin. I am the only one that can do this.

"You say such kind things. Thank you….I will keep that in mind." He hugs me tightly. Is he afraid if he lets go that I will disappear like Elizabeth? Is he afraid that once I am out of his sight I will no longer be his?

That's right….Elizabeth. He has to take her back. I understand he feels like it is his fault that she ran away...but she is his cat. I am sure she wants nothing more than to come home. "But what's really going to happen to Elizabeth? Did you decide?"

"I thought all night about Elizabeth the 3rd...but I still don't know." Shutting his eyes he moves his head to rest on my shoulder. I bring my hand to his head and pet his hair. He is so troubled…...I hope...somehow...just me being besides him helps him sort out his emotions. "I'm not confident….I can take good care of her, so I want to give her back to V, but as you said, it's important to take responsibility for your cat. I'll think more what to do today."

I nod. He is taking this issue seriously and thinking so carefully about this. I am happy he has the sense to do so. Hopefully he will find the right solution for him.

"MC….."

"Yes Jumin?"

He moves his head from my shoulder and kisses my lips sweetly. "I have to go to the office," He looks aside looking fairly guilty, "I can't keep ignoring assistant Kang's calls….. so can I send you home after we have lunch together today?"

 _He really does not want me to go home….._ It is actually flattering how eager he is to spend all his time with me. His time is valuable...and yet he aches to spend every second with me.

"I wanted to send you back first thing in the morning…..but what Luciel said is getting to me. I want to talk to V about what happened with the hacker and I want to check again whether your apartment has any more issues. It's my guess, but that hacker is the one who lead you to that apartment and if that's who Luicel meant...the apartment won't be dangerous anymore. So will you please stay here until I come back? "

….I pause. 707 has been acting weird since he and Yoosung came back from the hackers headquarters. Had anything more happened? I haven't looked at the messenger in a while. 707 must had said something weird that made Jumin feel even more nervous. I will have to look at it later. But even if he hadn't said anything…...I can't blame him for being worried.

"Allright if you still feel iffy about something I will wait."

"Thank you for understanding. Then since I have to send you home as soon as possible….I'll go to the office now. MC…please call me if anything happens."

Jumin hugs me tightly and plants a kiss on my lips. "Wait for me my love."

I feel like I am melting in the bed as Jumin stands up and walks over to the closet and pulls out a suit. I stare mesmerised with him. His limbs are so incredibly long….and his chest so strong and well toned. He truly is beautiful. Zen is always going on and on how beautiful he is….but to me Jumin is so much more beautiful. He has a sort of understated elegance. Maybe it is because I am in love with him, but no one is more handsome than he. I watch him as he fastens his cufflinks and buttons his shirt…..his suit covers all his love bites. I sigh. Part of me was hoping one or two would of been visible. That way everyone would know that Jumin is mine….no...no MC. It is good they are not visible. If a tabloid reporter saw them they would make a crazy story about him and Sarah….that would be the worst.

"J-Jumin!" I blurt out before I even know what I am saying, "Do you want me to choose your tie…."

He looks over at me….who is cocooned in a mess of blankets that he was just in with me. "I would love that."

I jump out of the bed and walk over to his closet where he keeps all of his clothes. He has so many ties….no wonder he complains about choosing them. They are all understated, but each one is distinctly different in it's own elegant way. I reach up and take the first one that catches my eye. It is charcoal grey with small white and blue dots. The patterning is oh so subtle but complex at the same time….. "Is this one ok?"

Jumin gives me a big smile letting me know it is. I walk over to him and sling the tie over his neck. His neck is so lean and elegant…...As I touch his neck I begin to instinctively tie his tie for him. I tuck it into his suit jacket. "All set…" I whisper. I feel a tinge of sadness surround me. I don't want him to leave. But….I will see him soon. We have to party to look forward to.

He leans close to me with his arms around my waist. "I will hurry home to you so I can return you."

Falling into his embrace I press my lips on his. He still tastes like breakfast but the champagne has began to fade from his lips. I reach up and caress his face and kiss him even deeper. Our tongues embrace each other and he holds me tightly. I want to catch the bubbles and make them stay on his breath. If they are gone...that means the celebration is really over. It means I have to go home soon. Moments can't last forever….but I need a moment longer….and another one…..I don't want this romantic night to end even though it is morning. Jumin makes me greedy and shameless. I want to stay in his hypnotising gaze…..but I can't…..the world is waiting outside this penthouse. Even if he is my world now...I can't reject my responsibilities and neither can he.

I need to pull away so I can let him go….Jaehee must be waiting. So many people must be waiting for him…..But the kiss is so deep…..I try and pull away but my body does not listen. I only move closer to him, I cannot control my body. I am feeling dizzy. Fuzzy and electric feelings bubble within my chest making it hard to breathe. My heart is beating so fast. I can only think of him and being close to him through this kiss. And god….he is such a good kisser! My body goes numb and I fall into him. I can't stand up and the room is spinning. His arms hold me firmly holding me up, yet he does not remove his lips from mine. Instead he sucks on my lips. I moan and he begins kissing my neck. Jumin…...oh my god….my body is growing hot...kisses like these….lead to things that involve getting back into bed. I hear my breath grow louder as Jumin sucks on my neck. Soft moans escape my lips. _Jumin…...he has to go….yet he is doing this….._ His strong arms take a hold of my limp body and he presses me against the wall. The combination of the cold wall and his hot breath gives me goosebumps. Now I am leaning against the wall he uses his hands to fondle my breasts. As he touches me it is like my body is being pulsated by shots of electricity. I feel so dizzy and the room fades from around us. I can only see Jumin…..his eyes are wild and he kisses my breasts. My knees wobble and I stable my stance by hooking my arms behind his neck. He needs to go to work...we can't do this…..Jaehee must be waiting….and many important things must need his attention…..but I can't say no. I am not strong enough to deny myself him. He makes me so greedy…..and lustful. I must become stronger for him…..but one day of weakness can't hurt can it? Maybe it isn't _right_ for me to steal him away this morning but is it really _wrong_? When both of us desire one another so feverishly?

His hands trace down my curves. He lingers at my hips and moves his hands to my bum.

"Jumin!" A surprised squeal...escapes my mouth. I was not expecting him to grab my bum so firmly. I also had not expected it to feel so good…

He looks up at me with a devilish smile. A smile that makes me want him more than anything. My bottom lips quiver in anticipation. I don't know what he is planning to do…..and this is exciting.

Suddenly he takes hold of my body and picks me up. Before I can even gasp in shock he throws me on the bed. My body lands in a soft tangle of blankets. He throws his body onto mine. Hands….his hands….stroke my inner thigh. My body reacts to his...I can feel myself getting wet for him. I want him…..but this is so bad…. _Jumin Han…..what are you doing!?_ What is even happening…..you have to go to work and yet….you just threw me on the bed….

Softly he begins stroking my slit. I don't care anymore…...he can be late….just for today we can be bad. Moaning I move my body and look into his eyes….his eyes are filled with lust...lust for me. I can't control my desire. I pull him close to me and he strokes me faster. My body trembles….and it feels so good. He just started touching me but I feel like just from this I could come at any moment. Is it too greedy to want him? Want all of him inside of me? He just got dressed…..

"Ju-min-!" lost in my thoughts and desires I didn't notice him remove his pants…..but somehow he has...and now…..my body shakes...he is inside me. I tremble as a familiar sting envelopes my body. I stretch accommodating Jumin as he presses deeper into me. There is a wild look in his eyes mixed with guilty expression. He….he must be unable to control himself. Surely he will apologize later for being rough again…...But It feels so good. He is not being gentle and that feels good. His overwhelming desire for me drowns me and I loose myself to the pleasure. He ravishes my body desperately. Each movement is more passionate than the next. I am in his arms. In his arms I feel so safe.…..his scent invades mine. The line of where I am and where he is blurs. Each movement stirs deep pleasure that makes me shake. The shape of him is so addictive it brings tears to my eyes. Everything feels white and I can only see him. My body hangs on every movement and my heart hangs on his gaze. Truly in this moment I am his. I want to stay his forever.

I wrap my legs around him taking him inside me as far as he can go. He presses up against the end of me. Jumin is fully inside me. I can feel it in my stomach as he moves. The room is spinning and my tongue grows numb….the feelings spreads to my fingers and my body shakes. Jumins face blurs and my eyes shut. Loud uncontrollable moans escape my mouth and fill up the bedroom. He moves inside me with renewed vigor- as if my moans are encouraging him. Does he get drunk off of me like I do on him? Does he feel like I do….? I open my eyes and gaze into his eyes. His eyes hold me locking me into him. Surly...he feels the same way I do. He is only looking at me. His eyes...while wild and filled with lust are also filled with love. I am the only thing in this moment he cares about. We are so deeply connected that the lines between us are blurred. In this moment of passion there is only love and that's all that matters.

My body tenses up and my whole world shakes violently. My eyes forcefully shut and my head throws back so quickly I can feel an ache in my neck. I hear myself scream and my body clenches tightly. I grab onto the sheets. If I let go I might float away….. Suddenly a wave of relief consumes my body and I feel something hot, warm, and sticky fill me. Jumin pulls out of me collapsing onto my chest. My body rests under his shaking from the pleasure. Jumin is breathing heavily….consumed in the same after sex haze as I.

My arms shake as I lift them up and embrace him. As I wrap my arms around him I feel hot tears come to my eyes. Being close to him like this...is so precious. How can I say calm? I am so happy it is scary. Things are not perfect...we face many problems. But because he is with me….I know I can become stronger. He pulls me into his chest and softly strokes my hair. I gaze up at him. His hair is messed up now and his shirt is wrinkled. The tie I picked out for him has juices staining it at the end. It had happened so quickly he had not even taken off his shirt. Being loved so passionately with reckless abandonment for all things…it is overwhelming in the best way.

A sharp ring interrupts my thoughts for the second time today. Jumins soft gaze turns sour. He doesn't have to even look at his phone for me to know who it is. It is Jaehee….and of course Jumin is late…very-very late.

"I suppose that means you have to go…."I whisper. My voice must sound sad because he holds me even tighter ignoring his phone. He doesn't say anything but instead he takes my chin softly with his hand and lifts it up softly bringing my lips to his. His kiss is soft and sweet as if to say _I am sorry I have to go._

"I will wait for you to come home." I tell him reassuring him I will be here as long as he needs me. I don't want him to go. When he is gone this place is not nearly as warm. I will miss him so much today. But I have to be strong for both of us.

"Just rest and wait for me my love."

He kisses my cheek as he pulls away. But for a moment….his lips linger on me. He is….so cute….. Seeing him like this…..I don't feel as sad anymore. I need to be better for him. I can't be all mopey as he goes off to work. It will only make him sad and want to stay with me longer.

I lie limp in the bed as he changes into a fresh unstained suit. He pulls out a tie nearly identical to the one I chose him. I smile letting him know I approve. It is sad we ruined the tie I picked out...but this one is close enough. If I can leave some sort of mark on him throughout the day...maybe I won't feel lonely at all. Fully clothed now he walks over to me and kneels down by the bed and gives me one more sweet kiss. _A goodbye kiss._ I force a smile trying not to get too sad.

"Work hard!"

He nods smiling at me. This man is so handsome…..no matter what he is wearing or...isn't wearing…. just looking at his face is enough to make my heart jump with excitement. "I love you MC. I would like nothing more than to stay here with you all day. But I have to take care of some business. I will call you whenever I get the chance. But even when I am not talking to you I will be thinking about you all day." He strokes the ends on my hair and kisses my hand.

I continue smiling brightly as he stands up. As he exits the bedroom my heart sinks. I try and hide it but I am sure he knows. Neither of us wants to be separated. But we know what we have to do…...for eachother. And just like that he is gone.

I lie naked in the bed for a while. I wrap myself in the blankets and grab my phone. There are several messages from the RFA. Early this morning Zen and Yoosung were talking some more about Elizabeth….nothing new there. I scroll down as see that I had just missed Jaehee and 707….hopefully she isn't mad about Jumin being late and ignoring her calls….I hope Seven is better too….I log in to look at the past chat.

I scroll through the messages. Seven has found some information regarding Sarah and Glam Choi, and Jaehee had thanked him. They talked about the party a bit and picking out their outfits...but more importantly Seven was talking strangely. Is he depressed? He posted a photo of a broken biscuit... that can't be good. What had happened with him and the hacker? It is not my place to push too much- especially because he seemed to be avoiding being open about it….whatever it is I hope it is solved soon for his sake. Seven had said something about talking to V. Hopefully V calls him soon so Seven can cheer up…..Seven has been working so hard. I will have to personally thank him at the party. He has been such a big help…..without him….I don't even want to think what could've happened with the hacker.

Maybe I should call him? I leave the chat room and dial 707's number.

 _Rinnngggg, rinnnnggg, rinnngggggg_

 _Click-_

"Haha, hahahahahaha….." Seven laughs in such an odd way I don't know if I should be concerned or amused. Wait….no this isn't normal….is he about to cry? This guy is 100% not ok…..what is going on?

"Hahaha? Are you ok?" I ask

"No...I'm not….bahahahahahaha but you don't care about me…. You only care about Jumin. I'm nothing. My heart has crumbled into bread crumbs. So sad...my poor bread crumbs. I'll eat you up. Meet your friends inside my stomach. Hahaha…" This man….he really sounds like he is about to cry. It hurts a bit that he says I only care about Jumin, I care about everyone. That is why I called him…...but he is also not wrong. I have been only caring about Jumin lately. I would of not of thought to even call him if he had not seemed so down on the messenger. I wasn't being a very good friend…..

"I heard eating sweets helps when you feel like this," his voice is slightly brighter but not by much. "...hahahahahaha...hahahahah..no...Uh….a tear just fell from my eyes. What is wrong with me. Am I bipolar or something?" His voice aches….oh my god Seven is actually crying. I want to say something but what? I don't even know what is going on. I hear him cry over the phone. He tries to hide his cries by pretending he is laughing. It really isn't working though….it just makes it sound even sadder…."I think my bread crumb friends have something to say...I'm gonna go talk with all my crumbs for a bit. Bye….hahahahha"

 _Click-_

He hung up.

What even was that? He was crying? Bread crumbs? I really don't understand Seven…..but if something is making him act like that….something must be up. I don't think I can help him really…..maybe I will text Yoosung.

 _Hey Yoosung! ^^' I just called Seven because I was worried. He seems really down. He was crying….like actually crying….on the phone….and talking about bread crumbs. I really don't understand what he was talking about or what is going on. But you two are so close I thought maybe you could understand? And help him? Also thanks for taking care of Elizabeth! I'm doing my best to get Jumin to take her back!_

 _Send-_

I set down my phone and stare up at the ceiling. I guess even though I had ignored the RFA for a night things are still happening. I can't just ignore them….or else I will miss things. Like what was happening with Seven. If I would of talked to him last night would he be this sad? Would I understand….probably not…..

I shake my head as to let the feelings of guilt fly away. I don't regret what happened. These feelings we share are so precious. It is never a good time to fall in love. I am just happy that I am able to be here for someone I find so dear. Maybe I had slacked off on paying attention to the other RFA members….but I can't allow myself to feel bad because of it. I can't blame myself for living in the moment and being honest with Jumin.

My body is sticky. I should clean up….but something about lieing in the aftermath of Jumin is comforting. It seems a bit less lonely with his juices surrounding me. I guess we had failed to use a condom again….I really should talk to him about that. What if I got pregnant….? That wouldn't be good. Not that Jumin couldn't support me….if fact I am sure he would be all too eager to hear news like that. We have been doing things out of order….everything had happened naturally- but I don't want to go that out of order….getting pregnant before going on a proper date….that is just too much. I need to savor this time with Jumin before moving on to that stage of life.

I blush….. _what am I thinking?_ We haven't even been on a date and I am thinking of _having his children!?_ I hide my face underneath the blankets. Not like anyone could see me….but it is just as embarrassing. I need to take a shower… I get out of bed and go into the bathroom. I wash off my body with the musky soap that smells like him….like Jumin…...I stand with my eyes closed letting the water hit my face. I breathe in and out. Each breath helps me feel more calm. Yes...I will finish washing off. I will get dressed and do my hair. Then I will contact the chief of security and get him to let me go to a pharmacy….and I will get a pill so I won't get pregnant. Then I will come back...and wait for Jumin to come home and we will have lunch. After that….I will go home.

I nod and nod again. _Home….._ I have to go home. The idea of leaving makes me sad...but it is only for a day. It will be ok. Besides the party is tomorrow! There will be so many people- and I will be able to meet all the RFA members. Are they all like how they are in the chatroom? I hope so…..

I turn off the shower and wrap my body in a towel. I take another and dry off my hair. The bathroom is now steamy and I can hardly make out my face in the mirror. I prop the door open to let in some fresh air and I walk over to the closet. In the closet Jumin has cleared out a section for me. After the first day I stayed over he had insisted getting me several things so I would feel comfortable…..It was very thoughtful of him. A few dresses he purchased for me hang in the corner of this neatly organized closet. I take soft pink dress and remove it from the hanger. I pull out a fresh bra and panty from a small drawer that Jumin had also cleared. Taking the garments, I set them on the chair within the closet. It looks a bit odd. This oak colored closet- full of black, grey and white, menswear, has been disrupted by soft bright feminine dresses.

I put on the dress and zip up the back. It is quite pretty...and proper. The neck is scooped below my collar bone- but is not too low. The hem lies just above my knees. Delicate embroideries of flowers decorate the hem. The color of the dress compliments the flush on my cheeks...and the hickey on my neck…...oh. I take a good look at myself in the mirror and see hickeys all over my body. There are several on my neck and some by my collar bone. A few even lie on my ankles…..no matter what I wear I can't possibly hide all of them. Jumin had been very thorough last night….I am sure seeing me like this pleases him.

Jumin is lucky…as a man he can put on his suit and everything is hidden….but with all these dresses Jumin gave me….not a single one would hide all these love bites. My jeans and sweater I came in are dirty…..I can't wear that. I grab a cardigan out of the closet and put it on. It helps a little...but not much. I won't be gone for too long though….so it should be fine.

I walk to the mirror in the bedroom and grab the brush. I brush my hair but I do not tie it up. Leaving it down will help hide the marks more…...

 _RINGGGG-_

I freeze- is that my phone? It's ringing? I walk over to the bed and pick up my phone to see the sweet face of my beloved Jumin. He is calling already? I take my phone with both of my hands smiling ear to ear.

 _Click-_ I pick up.

Before I can say hello his voice echos through the speaker.

"Hello my love…..are you resting well? I've been thinking about you since the moment I left. What type of flowers do you like?"

 _Jumin…..._ His voice is abrupt and his question shocks me. _He wants to get me flowers?_ He wants to come home with a bouquet of flowers for me…..he is so sweet and cute! Come to think of it….no one has ever given me flowers…..I blush. He is truly a kind man. "Passionate roses?" It is the only thing that comes to mind.

"Roses….fancy beauty is good too. I thought classic flowers like lilies and red roses would suit you on such a romantic day." His voice is so kind and sweet. He must have been thinking about me since the moment he left...just like I have been thinking of him. What sort of flowers would suit Jumin? Roses….deep red roses. Romantic and passionate like him…..

"But when you go out, I want to put a yellow sunflower in your hands." He continues on...his voice trails off lost in his own thoughts, "I just thought of that…..MC, I only want you to look at me like how a sunflower only looks towards the sun. I miss you so much…even when you look at me,"

Jumin lets out a sigh. In a way hearing this makes me feel more relaxed. He is feeling as I am….the feeling of longing and missing someone because you know a parting will happen soon. "You have no idea how adorable you are in the morning when you just quietly watch me. It's so cute I can't stand it." Jumin's chuckles, he must be remembering something cute I did this morning….or more likely something embarrassing….. "I want to go home right now. I know I should send you back home to the apartment. But I just want to keep you right by my side, regardless of what excuse I have to make. There can't be even a 0.000001% threat to someone so dear to me. So I promise I will send you back when you are 100% safe. If that's not the case, I'd rather you stay here with me…."

 _I would rather stay with you as well….but we can't…._

Jumin's voice stiffens as if to realize he can't get lost in his fantasies. "Oh, no. Of course, I will try and send you home as soon as I can. I just want to make sure you are safe since I've already broken my promise. I'll finish the work and go home….Just wait a bit more, my love...Please don't think of about any one else other than me. "

"I will wait for you," I tell him. And I will. I hear a voice from far away….is that Jaehee?

"I have to go take care of something. I will talk to you later my love. Call me if anything happens."

 _Click-_

Slowly I set down my phone. Jumin…..he is so sweet and handsome…...I can't wait until lunch. My phone reads that it is 10:00. Hopefully Jumin will be home by one…..But in the meantime I need to run an errand!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It is chapter 4 time (yay)! I feel like this chapter took forever to write! I had to think a lot about writing this chapter. In this part of the game Jumin is not home. So I had to think a lot about what would happen when he was not there and how to keep it interesting. I didn't want to rush over this part of the game either and ruin the story's pacing. I decided to focus it on MC's feelings around the events happening. But don't worry! I managed to fit in some steamy moments in here! This is a M rated story after all! I also took the time to map out the events for the entire story. I plan to write it up until after the honeymoon. I anticipate there will be a total of 8ish chapters! Enjoy this update! Next update is planned for next weekend!

* * *

Open the door…...just open the door and talk to the security guard! All I need to do is ask if there is a pharmacy in the building. Simple…...just ask nicely….hahha…..yeah right! This it is not simple. The security guards are intimidating…and this will be my first time leaving the penthouse in several days. I am so nervous there is a lump in my throat. I hope running this errand doesn't end up worrying Jumin. Actually, it would be best if he didn't hear about it at all. But avoiding it is not an option…..I have to go. _You got yourself into this situation in the first place….now take care of it!_

…..But what if there isn't a pharmacy in the building? Will they let me go out? Things seem like they are less dangerous….but Jumin probably hasn't told the security guards that news. Jumin would have told me if he loosed the security in any way. I don't want to worry him. It would be nice if I could just sneak out and come back. But…...if I did that I would get caught. That would make Jumin worry even more. I can't worry him….not when he is so conflicted. God….do I need to ask them to get it for me? Telling someone about that...is much more embarrassing than telling them my bra size…... I should've spoken to Jumin before he left…..but….I got so drunk off of him….. Me thinking straight in that moment…...no way that could have happened. If I was able to think straight I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

I have to do it….I place my hand on the door. Don't be such a scaredy cat! You can do it…...they are probably nice….even if some of them look like pro-wrestlers…..

I shut my eyes and open the door. "Um…," I find myself stammering for words as my eyes focus on a large man. He is so big my eyes bulge in disbelief. Jumin is pretty tall….but this man...is at least a foot taller. He looks like a combination of a basketball player and a wrestler. His muscles are present even through his loose fitting suit. I bet he can easily take out several grown men with just his fists. He could be in movies easily….playing a bodyguard...or a tough guy. I guess he looks like how you would imagine a security guard would look for someone as high profile as Jumin. That is right…..Jumin he is kinda a big deal. This sort of security is not abnormal for him…..

"Miss MC?" He asks as if to confirm my identity.

"I….am…..MC….." My voice comes out stiff and in a robotic manner. _That didn't sound suspicious at all good job... If he was at all suspicious you did not do yourself any favors._ He is looking me over carefully. My body goes stiff as he scans me up and down. God….he must see my hickeys….this is so embarrassing.

"Do you need anything?" He asks.

I nod.

"Which is?"

"...um, I need to go to a pharmacy." Conversation is not easy with this man. I guess it is not often you get to talk to someone who can easily kill you with their bare hands ….hahahaha…... If Jumin was here I wouldn't feel nervous. But something about talking to him alone….it is intimidating. His presence outside the door is menacing….. _I couldn't run if I wanted to…._

Never have I thought about leaving before Jumin said he was ready. But, seeing this man outside the door is confirmation that I can't leave. The knot in my throat grows larger. This is not only intimidating but it is scary. Is the hacker really so dangerous that this sort of bodyguard is needed? The building already seems secure without the need for guards. The security guard, he is to keep people out right….not keep me in? Am I really locked in here? If I had to run for some reason this man could easily pick me up and carry me back….I gulp. No...Jumin may get confused, but he would never do something like this out of malice. Jumin is a careful person. This may not be necessary to keep the hacker out, but it is necessary for his peace of mind.

"Mr. Han instructed us that you are not permitted to leave the building."

… _.This is going to get more awkward isn't it._ "Is there a pharmacy in the building?"

"No." His face is expressionless. "Miss MC is not permitted to leave the building until Mr. Han gives his permission."

….this is not going to be easy is it? Maybe I should try calling Jumin. He did tell me to call him if anything happened. This should be fine….I can just call and ask if I can run around the corner with Mr. Scary outside the door. "Um...ok….." I shut the door and walk back into the penthouse. I grab for my phone and dial Jumin's number.

 _Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-click-you have reached the voicemail of-_

I hang up. He must be busy…..I don't want to leave a weird message either. He is afraid of losing me….like how Elizabeth ran away….but this is rather inconvenient. Why can't he just pick up…..but if I call again he will think something is wrong…..it will really worry him…..God…..this is going to be awkward. I peer outside the door once more.

"Um…..Mr. Security guard, I understand Jumin hasn't said I couldn't leave….but I really need to get something. I am sure if I could get a hold of him he would give me permission…..."

"If there is something you require we can personally fetch it for you."

 _Shittttttt…...I don't want to say it out loud…...I can't possibly. I would rather die than ask this large man to get me the morning after pill…._ Can this situation get any more awkward. I am already covered in hickeys he can clearly see…..what could he possibly think? A women at Jumin's place….not allowed to leave. It must seem really odd…..I wish I could go hide in the penthouse. But I can't….I can't ignore this…ughhhhhhh…..why?

"The item…..is quite personal…..I think I should be the one to get it." I flash a smile at him. Maybe if I ask nicely he will make an exception….maybe…..?

"You are required to stay in the building. This is non-negotiable."

Well….that didn't work…..reasoning isn't possible with him. God…..what should I do? I should just come out with it…..but…..why….why does it have to be like this. "It's very personal though…" My face grows hot. I guess you reap what you sow. I have been irresponsible….I let my desire consume me….now I have to do this…..

"Anything Ms. MC needs we are to provide." The man stated plainly. Zen would joke how Jumin is like a robot, but seriously, this guy is like a robot. It is like he is talking off of a script. Maybe if I write it down…...if I write it down...then I don't have to say it! That could help.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

The mans expression remains stiff as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a small notebook and a pen. I grab them and write the words _Morning After Pill._ I rip the paper out of the notebook and fold it in half. I hand it over to the man.

"Please don't look at it…..just give it to the pharmacist at the counter….."

"Understood."

"Ok…..well see you soon…." I slink back into the penthouse and run into the bedroom. I throw myself on the bed and hide under the covers. It smells like Jumin. Even though that was so...so...awkward….the scent of my lover helps calm me down. Laying in his bed, surrounded by his scent, it's almost like he's still here. How nice would it be to take solace in his arms right now?

Maybe this is a blessing though? Going to the pharmacy and asking for the pill, would've been embarrassing. Perhaps, out of all the options this may be the least embarrassing? Embarrassment is unavoidable in this situation. No matter how I went about it I probably would've felt like this. This is good. I don't have to bother Jumin and the errand gets run.

I need to be someone who makes him relieved. Especially right now, with Glam Choi, Sarah, the hacker, and Elizabeth. I can't add to that list with this errand. I will talk to him about responsible sex as soon as possible. But now he needs someone who can listen to him and support him as he learns to be open with his feelings. I have to be that person for him. If I don't...then who will? If I can't support him….if I wasn't here….Jumin would...he would….be in a terrible state. It's painful to imagine him like that. When I saw him for the first time he was so broken. Every second I am by his side, every moment he learns to trust me more, I see him healing. Even if he did put that guard outside to keep me in, I can't get mad at him. I'm sure in his mind, keeping me here, even if it is by force, is the only option. If I were to run away, Jumin would be dangerously distraught. He's already afraid that he's not suitable to be a proper cat owner because Elizabeth ran away. If I ran away….would he start to think that he couldn't be a proper lover or friend? If I did that to him, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I can only guide him to chose the right things by supporting him whole heartily. Hopefully, I am doing things right. I have never felt the way I do about Jumin. Just looking at him makes my heart feel whole. I have to protect him.

I pull out my phone and log into the chat room. Thinking about Jumin like this isn't good. It will make me even more worried than I already am. I need to calm down…...I need to talk to someone. I look at the chatroom. Yoosung is logged in. Hopefully he is doing well with Elizabeth. He has been on a lot today….so he can't be that bad off.

 _Yoosung:_ MC- Hello

Yoosung: Are you home now?

 _MC:_ I'm going home after I have lunch with Jumin.

 _Yoosung:_ Huh?  
 _Yoosung:_ You're still at Jumin's place?

 _Yoosung:_ Hmm…..  
 _Yoosung:_ I hope you can leave as soon as you have lunch.

 _Yoosung:_ But ;; you going home is one thing.

 _Yoosung:_ but there is another thing that is getting to me….

 _Yoosung:_ **Seven.**

 _Yoosung:_ Do you think he's okay?

 _Yoosung:_ T_T

 _MC:_ I'm worried….did you see my message? Do you think meeting the hacker there was that shocking to him?  
 _Yoosung:_ I saw the message.

 _Yoosung:_ I tried calling him but he isn't picking up T_T

 _Yoosung:_ I hope he isn't ignoring me…..;;

 _Yoosung:_ Or crying….T_T

 _Yoosung:_ I can't really talk about it….

 _Yoosung:_ He told me he'd explain everything….

 _Yoosung:_ But I don't want to badger him with questions when he seems so down.

 _Yoosung:_ **How did Elizabeth end up there…..?**

 _Yoosung:_ **And what was that place for….? I'm dying to know….**

 _MC:_ I really can't understand how Elizabeth ended up there.

 _Yoosung:_ Me too!

 _Yoosung:_ And….it seemed as if someone was taking care of her. …

 _Yoosung:_ It's all so mysterious…..!

 _Yoosung:_ After that happened yesterday,

 _Yoosung:_ Seven tried to get in touch with V right away

 _Yoosung:_ So I'm sure it's related to him;;

 _MC:_ Do you think V is hiding something...?

 _Yoosung:_ Well, he's always hiding something…!

 _Yoosung:_ But the party is tomorrow….

 _Yoosung:_ But I hope nothing happens tomorrow.

 _Yoosung:_ Oh!

 _Yoosung:_ I have to go pick up my dry cleaning!

 _Yoosung:_ The owner told me to come for my clothes in the morning since they're closing early today.

 _MC:_ Go ahead. The party will be held safely. Let's be positive. ^^

 _Yoosung:_ Thank you ^^

 _Yoosung:_ I hope you return home soon.

 _Yoosung:_ And take care of everything for the party, haha.

 _Yoosung:_ Then talk to you later!

 _Yoosung has left the chat room._

I set my phone down. Poor Seven…..something shocking must had happened. He's so secretive lately. As much as he jokes….he doesn't share personal information often. Hopefully things will work out. I hope V contacts him soon…..V…..if he would just come to the messenger so many things would be sorted out. As much as I tell Jumin he needs to take responsibility for Elizabeth, if V says it as well….I think that would convince him. He has to come soon. After all, he is planning on coming to the party. There is not much time left, he must be coming back into town soon.

 _Time…._ what time is it? I look at the clock. It is around 11:00 AM. Jumin should be coming home soon. He said he would come back for lunch. Does that mean he will be back at noon? So soon? That would be wonderful. Will Jumin beat the security guard with my medicine? Probably not…..he didn't pick up my call not too long ago. That must mean he is busy….meaning he will be home later rather than sooner. But….no matter. I will wait as long as he needs.

I wonder what we will eat? Will he cook again? Should I cook? Will he call up a chef? The details don't matter much I suppose. I just want to spend time alone with him before the party. The party will be fun, I'm sure. But I won't have much time to focus on Jumin. 28 guests have RSVP'd already. I will be busy attending to them and making sure everything goes along smoothly. Maybe if I contact Jaehee I can see how he is doing? I grab my phone and send Jaehee a quick message.

 _Hey Jaehee ^^ how is it going? I hope work isn't too crazy. Is Jumin doing well? Sorry he was late this morning….I am afraid that may be mostly my fault._

I send the message. Jaehee is such a hard worker. Jumin is always saying it is a given she works hard because of her salary. But, employees who devote so much of themselves to their jobs are truly rare. She may complain about it often on the messenger, but she really cares about Jumin and her work. We haven't met yet, but I'm sure we will get along well. Jaehee seems like a warm person. Out of everyone, besides Jumin, at the party I hope I can talk to her face to face. We will be fast friends for sure.

 _Beep-_ My phone lights up. That was quick! I have a response from Jaehee.

 _Mr. Han seems in better spirits. Don't worry about him being late. I can't imagine it was your fault. I'm sure he was just being stubborn. T_T things are busy. There's many documents Mr. Han needs to review...I hope you can go home safely soon.…._

I set down my phone. I guess he really is busy. Hopefully he can come home in time for lunch. If he can't come….well if he can't come it will be sad. But I will be supportive no matter what. I will wait for him like I promised. I guess I have some time on my hands. What should I do? Most of the things for the party are taken care of all ready. I cleaned the penthouse yesterday. Should I read?

 _Knock-knock-_

The noise makes me freeze. The door? It must be the security guard….that was pretty quick. He had wasted no time at all. I walk over and open the door. The same security guard I had spoken to before stood with a small white paper bag.

"Miss MC…..I retrieved the….. _item…._ you requested." His eyes are laser focused on my neck...my neck that is covered in hickeys.

Crap….he must know what it is..."Um, hi...thanks for getting this for me."

"...I didn't read the note. But the pharmacist told me what the item was. I apologize…."

 _At least he's honest._ Actually….he seems kinda embarrassed. He's less intimidating when he's like this. I reach out and take the bag from him.

"Are you alright Miss…?"

Allright? Is he concerned about me? I kinda feel bad I thought he was a robot earlier. He Is just doing his job after all. I guess it's only natural for him to be concerned. If I worked for Jumin I would be concerned about me. A strange girl, not allowed to leave, covered in love bites, requesting a morning after pill. This looks strange…..how could it not? Especially so for someone like Jumin who rarely has visitors.

"I'm fine. Really good now I have this. Don't worry about it." I smile brightly. If I look really happy maybe this will seem less odd? Maybe?

"Are you sure…?"

I nod.  
"If you should need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you…..."

"Of course Miss."

"Thanks…..well goodbye."

I shut the door and a sigh escapes my chest Thank goodness….that was very awkward- but at least it's now done. I did the one thing I absolutely had to do today. That was exhausting. Maybe I should just rest like Jumin had suggested? I was up late last night, and tomorrow night I will probably be up late because of the party. I need to rest so I can be one hundred percent for the party and be the perfect host. But first I have to take this pill. I go to the kitchen, and with a big glass of water I take the medicine. As it slides down my throat I feel a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

Feeling much more at ease I return to the bedroom and lie on the bed. The soft cushions coax my body to shut my eyes. I should rest for a bit. It will be awhile until Jumin comes home. Napping a bit can't hurt? After all I need to be well for the party tomorrow.

MC's Dream-

The soft light of sunset embraces the expansive vineyard. Elizabeth the Third, Jumin, and I sit alone in a large gazebo. The light of the sunset surrounds us. A smile just as gentle as the landscape adorns my lover's face. We hold glasses of wine and his arm is around my waist. Elizabeth is asleep next to me. She purrs in her sleep. I take a sip of my wine, and liquid as smooth as silk coats my throat. The taste is bold, complex, and balanced. I rest my head on his shoulder, nuzzling up next to him. The luxury of the wine, the beautiful scenery and the comfort of my lover fills the room with warmth.

"To have both of you here by my side is more beautiful than words are capable of expressing." He sets his wine glass down on a table that in front of us. Stroking my hair he pulls me closer to him. He rests his head on mine. I can hear his warm breath and it gives me goosebumps. "I am pleased we were able to find time to come to the winery."

"I am glad we could come too, it's been awhile since we were able to spend time together like this."

Jumin looks a little guilty as my words sink in. He frequently feels guilty about the long hours he has to work and all the business trips he has to take.

"It is amazing how hard you work. The company is lucky to have someone like you."

"It is only natural for someone in my position to work hard…" he stops himself, "I apologize my love. I do not wish to think about work. I want to spend this precious time thinking of only you."

"...Jumin…."

He flashes me a warm smile and presses his lips sweetly against mine. Softly he takes my hand and kisses it. His sharp grey eyes are locked onto mine. I know this look- this coy calculating look- the look of desire.

His lips travel from my hand up to my neck kissing every inch on his way up. I feel my body grow hot. This man….he always knows how to seduce me. He pauses on my neck hovering over the spot where he had just kissed. His warm breath tickles me and the scent of the wine makes my head feel dizzy. I shiver with excitement. The movement startles Elizabeth and she gets up off the bench and sits down at the table staring at us.

 _Meoooow_

Jumin smiles at the white cat staring at us with curiosity. He does not say anything to acknowledge her. Instead he just nods and takes my glass of wine from me and sets it next to his.

"My wine….?" I pout.

A soft mischievous chuckle escapes his lips. His gaze is so sharp. He places his hand against my face and tugs me close to him. His lips fall onto mine, pressing up against me with such force.

A soft moan escapes my mouth to greet his lips. As if he is responding to my moan, his tongue invades my mouth. A familiar numb and fuzzy feeling begins to overcome my body. I can only think of him, everything is fading away. I desire him and this desire is quickly consuming me.

He explores my mouth with his tongue. His breath is warm, I can hear our frantic breaths begin to sync together. As we sync together, I feel my body fall into his. I let him support me with his strong arms. He cradles me gently. I feel so safe when he holds me. My cheeks are growing hot. Just being held, embraced, and kissed by this man is enough to have me out of sorts. His touch drives me crazy. The littlest of affection he gives me my body returns tenfold. I crave him more than I have craved anyone before. I may be becoming addicted….

His tongue fights mine and we frantically battle to explore each others mouths. He tastes like the wine we were drinking. This makes me want to explore his mouth even more. The taste of him mixed with wine is too addictive. His lips amplifies the taste of the wine, making it more delicious than when enjoyed from the glass.

One of his hands comes up the skirt of my dress. He grabs my upper thigh, forcing my legs to spread apart. With his thumb he traces small circles at most upper and inner spot of my thigh. The spot right besides my panties…..

His intention is now clear. Jumin….he plans to take me here….out here? In his gazebo overlooking the winery as the sun sets. An unexpected tinge of excitement builds up in my chest. Instinctively I wrap my arms around my lover and begin to unbutton his shirt. When I have enough buttons open I rub my my hands against the landscape of his chest. His chest is so smooth and hard. I frantically remove my lips from his and begin to lick his chest while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. I hear a moan come from Jumin as I suck his nipples. He responds to the treatment I am giving him by tracing my slit through my panties. A warm feeling begins to overflow me and I feel something wet and warm greet Jumin's finger. I look up at him. A pleased smile graces his face.

"It is dangerous how quickly I can make you want me." He teases my nipple through my bra.

I freeze. This man...Jumin...Just him looking at me in the right way can make my mind and body go crazy. But still, he didn't have to declare that fact. Declaring something so embarrassing? Is he trying to make me go out of sorts?

He chuckles. I must be turning red, because I feel red. Swiftly he pushes me down on the bench and his body towers over me. "You are so cute MC."

I stare up at him. He is so handsome. How did I manage to find a man like this? A man who loves me tenderly, makes me laugh, and is always surprising and exciting me? I am truly lucky to have him in my life. I love Jumin. Being alone with him and embracing him like this, is so precious. Even if he works long hours and sometimes I get lonely, I know in moments like these, that I am truly lucky. I reach up and and pull him to my chest, embracing him fully.

"I love you so much Jumin."

His arms wrap around me swiftly, regaining the control I had just taken from him. He rests his nose against mine. "MC…..you are the most precious thing to me in this whole world. I love you from the bottom of my heart."

A smile explodes on my face. I lean in and give him a short sweet kiss. He is so sweet…..the love I feel for him is overwhelming. I am so lucky to have him in my arms. If we can feel this way forever….that would be perfect. I caress his face as I break from the kiss. His eyes are sparkling as he stares into mine. No one else matters in this moment but us. He leans back in and steals another kiss. Like magnets our lips begin to kiss each other frantically. I adjust my body to nuzzle my hips against his and I embrace him fully with my arms. I want to make him desire me even more. Part of me wants to control him with my womanly charms. I want to control him from below, using my body movements to give him permission, or tell him to slow down….I want to conquer him. He responds to me by rubbing his hips against mine. As his rubs against me I feel how hard he is from within his pants. My lower half is growing very hot. I want him.

"...Jumin…" I pant, "Don't make me wait…."

My hand goes down to his pants. I unzip his fly and pull it out, his hard, erect, hot….…..

"Eager?" He smiles coyly with a devilish grin. Knocking my hand away from him, he takes my wrists and holds them above my head. I can hear him chuckling as he licks kisses my breasts. No….is he planning on making me wait? That is too mean. He had started this after all…No, I won't let him tease me. I will seduce him into giving me what I want.

"Jumin…..I need you," I whisper. "Fill me up. Make me yours. Don't make me wait."

I see his cool collected face go stiff. That must of surprised him…...but had it worked? Maybe I will add a little extra to make sure he gives me what I want….

"Jumin," I moan softly. I move my head and kiss his arm. He is still holding me down so I can't move too much. I raise my hips and rub them against his erect self. "Let me feel you…"

A spark is ignited in his eyes. If he had any ambition to tease me, it's gone. His strong hands take my hips and raise them up as he presses into me. My body greets him by stretching and sucking around him. A familiar stinging feeling shocks my body, making me tremble. This feeling of being filled by Jumin is addictive. I want him, I want all of him, more of him, I want to devour him. I smile at him as he begins to thrust into me.

Our moans fill the small room. I can see Elizabeth become startled and she runs away and hides under a table on the other side of the room. I hope we are not scaring her too much….

Jumin suddenly takes my legs and spreads them apart. With a violent thrust he presses up all the way inside me. A sharp moan escapes my lips. My body shakes as it's opened up all the way. He pushes down the top of my dress and throws off my bra in Elizabeth's direction. "Only look at me," he hisses as he sucks on my nipples.

His possessive nature is surprising but is exciting at the same time. I curl my body against him and move my hips matching his rhythm. However, Jumin rejects me. He takes my arms off of him and he flips me around and presses into me controlling my hips with his hands. He must really want to be in control today…..it makes me want to fight him even more. But the pleasure is starting to become more intense. Moans mixed with heavy pants are escaping my mouth freely. I must be loud- but I don't care. He is thrusting into me with so much speed and force it is making me feel dizzy. I feel unhinged. I grab onto the armrest of the chair to help steady myself.

With each thrust I feel my insides embracing him, taking his shape and sucking him in. The feeling is so addictive. With each movement he is able to touch all of my sensitive spots. God….if he keeps loving me like this I am going to lose my mind. I am completely under his control as he makes love to me, adjusting his rhythm to suit his taste. He knows that my body will respond to him no matter how fast or slow he goes….he must love feeling so in control. Letting him have me is exciting. But even though he is in control, I know I can keep him inside, and amplify his desires for me.

I look behind me and into his eyes. His arm wraps around my stomach as if he is afraid I may try and take control again. "You can be rough with me if you want." I know this is what he wants. Jumin is a gentle person, but he finds great pleasure making sure my body remembers him the next day.

He smiles down at me and pulls me deeper into him. He increases the pace as he kisses and sucks on my back. It gives me goosebumps and my body shakes. I grab the armrest to steady my body. As I grab it he takes my hips and thrusts harder, deeper, and faster.

The unexpected movement makes me scream. Everything is turning white. I completely let go and give into the desire. Moving with my lover I let him choose the pace and I allow myself to naturally follow him. The more I let go of my control the better I feel. It feels so wonderful. Having him inside of me is almost too much. I don't think I can live without this sensation anymore. My body has come to love and need him. Giving him what he wants and in turn receiving what I want is all I need. A shot of relaxation fills my body. My insides shiver. A feeling of release consumes me. Loud moans escape my mouth and my body looses all its strength and falls. Jumin takes me swiftly, using his strength to keep me pressed up into him. He does not stop thrusting. Even though I have come he does not slow his pace. I am a whimpering mess below him as he forcefully thrusts in and out of me. I can no longer think. I can only feel….feel him. My vision is blurry and I have no strength. He continues thrusting into me, not giving me a moment's rest. He enjoys pushing me over the edge like this. I can tell by his pace and how he holds me against him.

I can't complain. Not, when it feels so good to have him take me like this. My arms and feet have completely lost feeling. My body has gone numb, so it can focus all of it's feeling on one area. The area Jumin is in.

I feel him quiver inside of me. My body shakes with him. His hand squeezes mine tightly. Hot liquid enters my body forcing my limp neck to shoot my head backwards. My lover is panting heavily as he holds me firmly against him making me drink up every drop of him. My legs quiver as he rolls his hips making sure every drop fills me.

He pulls out and tugs my limp disheveled body to his chest. My insides are hot and they tremble remembering the shape of my lover. Looking down I see my dress is completely ruined. The top has been stretched and the skirt is stained with both of our juices. I suppose it is fine though. Jumin will take care of me, he always does. When he is rough he is extra careful to make sure I am ok afterwards. I place a kiss on his lips so he knows I am ok. I love him so much….Jumin….

I wake up with a wet feeling overflowing in my underwear. It is cold and sticky. I reach down and feel a huge puddle being contained by my underwear. Wait…..did...I?...oh my god...I just had a wet dream about Jumin...it felt so real too.

God….I can't even sleep without thinking of him like that….good thing Jumin didn't come home to me sleeping. Judging from how wet I am, I was probably making weird sounds….that would be hard to explain.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom and clean up and change my underwear. How embarrassing….if Jumin knew what I had just dreamed about… it would be so embarrassing I could die.

I look at the clock- it is 1:30 pm. Where is Jumin? It is getting kind of late for lunch. I go over to my phone and open the messenger only to see Jumin had just entered the chatroom.

 _Jumin Han:_ MC, just in time.  
 _Jumin Han:_ I was just about to call you.

 _Jumin Han:_ I don't think I can go home early….I wanted to postpone our lunch and say sorry.

 _MC:_ Jumin….are you busy?

 _Jumin Han:_ I'm sorry for postponing it.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'm sure you're looking foward to seeing me at home...I'm so sorry.

 _Jumin Han:_ **I haven't been able to reach V.**

 _Jumin Han:_ Please wait a bit more.

 _Jumin Han:_ And…..Assistant Kang has been handing me so much documents to sign, I don't think I can leave very soon.

 _Jumin Han:_ It's because we we'll be taking a few days off for the party.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'll try and finish as soon as I can. :)

 _Jumin Han:_ But….

 _Jumin Han:_ **I have to point out one more thing before I leave.**

 _Jumin Han:_ I noticed while reading past messages

 _Jumin Han:_ that Zen is talking as if I've 'imprisoned' you….

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course I kept you at my side for a while….

 _Jumin Han:_ But he seems to be **jealous**.

 _MC:_ I'm sure he just envies you-

 _Jumin Han:_ I suppose.

 _Zen has entered the chatroom_

 _Zen:_ -_- He was dissing me?

 _Jumin Han:_ Good afternoon.

 _MC:_ Good afternoon :)

 _Zen:_ Hey MC…..

 _Zen:_ Jumin Han you…..;;;;

 _Yoosung:_ _ಠ_ ___ _ಠ_

 _Jumin Han:_?

 _Zen:_ **Look back at what you did before pointing the stick at me!**

 _Zen:_ If you promised to send her home after lunch, you should!

 _Zen:_ It's way past lunch now!

 _Jumin Han:_ So you're saying I should let her go before giving her one last proper meal? How ruthless of you.

 _Zen:_ omg

 _Jumin Han:_ If you are jealous she's comfortable and happy in my home, then I completely understand.

 _Zen:_ I can't talk to you.

 _Zen:_ MC's has been saying all along that she wants to go home!

 _MC:_ I have, but for my safety Jumin and I decided to stay here a bit longer. ^^;

 _Jumin Han:_ :) This is…..

 _Jumin Han:_ the power of convincing...no, the **power of love** ….?

 _Zen:_ Ugh…

 _Zen:_ I don't feel like supporting that love.

 _Jumin Han:_ I want to send her back as soon as I'm confident that she's safe.

 _Jumin Han:_ **But….I can't help but feeling that something is off.**

 _Zen:_ *-_- Feeling? You have feelings?!

 _Zen:_ Seven said that everything's safe!

 _Jumin Han:_ Don't you think it's strange that he looks so depressed?

 _Jumin Han:_ I don't want to make a rash judgement when my love MC's safety is on the line.

 _Jumin Han:_ It's natural for me to check again and again.

 _Jumin Han:_ **Who else will protect my love if I don't?**

 _Zen:_ **YOU'RE THE MOST DANGEROUS ONE! WHO'S PROTECTING WHO?!**

 _Jumin Han:_ That's a contradiction.

 _Jumin Han:_ We love each other. How can we dangerous to each other?

 _Jumin Han:_ And after last night I would say MC is far more dangerous than I.

 _Zen:_ …

 _Zen:_ **WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

 _MC:_ …..3

 _Jumin Han:_ :) 3

 _Zen: …_ ….I'm going to pretend I don't know what that means.  
 _Zen:_ But anyways!

 _Zen:_ If you like her, then don't keep her caged!

 _Jumin Han:_ Hummmmm….what should we have for lunch?

 _MC:_ It's a bit too late to eat lunch…when do you think you'll come?

 _Jumin Han:_ Oh….

 _Jumin Han:_ **It is late so I suppose I can send you room service for lunch and have dinner together.**

 _Zen:_ Omg….

 _Zen:_ You plan to keep her inside until dinner? ;;

 _Jumin Han:_ You seem to have a problem with me, Zen. Aren't you a third party here?

 _Zen:_ MC is in the RFA, so I'm not a stranger!

 _Jumin Han:_ That's true.

 _Zen:_ Yeah! I have the right to lecture you…..

 _Jumin Han:_ **Agreed.**

 _Zen:_ Agreed? ;;

 _MC:_ I'm glad that you're worrying Zen, but I'll talk about this with Jumin privately.

 _Zen:_ If you say so….then I'll respect your wishes ;;;;

 _Jumin Han:_ Thank you, MC. 3

 _Zen:_ But I can't but help but not approve…..! -_-**

 _Zen:_ AARRGGGGGG

 _Zen:_ I hate that you always get things your way!

 _Jumin Han:_ Zen, why exactly do you have a problem with me?

 _Zen:_ You want me to be straightforward?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes.

 _Zen:_ Then let me say this.

 _Zen:_ Listen carefully.

 _Zen:_ **You are both in the relationship.**

 _Zen:_ **But you always put yourself at the center of your decisions.**

 _Jumin Han:_ Center of your decisions?

 _Zen:_ It's dangerous if you say so,

 _Zen:_ it's safe if you say so,

 _Zen:_ she has to stay until dinner if you say so.

 _Zen:_ You're the one decides everything!

 _MC:_ But from now on, Jumin will discuss with me before deciding things….Right?

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course.

 _Jumin Han:_ You really are so cute today.

 _Jumin Han:_ **I miss you too much….**

 _Zen:_ Christ, my whole body is cringing….

 _Zen:_ Anyways, if you really want to be in a relationship with MC,

 _Zen:_ Do it the normal way.

 _Zen:_ As Jaehee said, go out on dates and let her go home!

 _Jumin Han:_ I will soon.

 _Zen:_ Soon? ;;

 _Jumin Han:_ She did live with me for a couple days...but soon we'll start going on proper dates.

 _Zen:_ Don't you think it's reversed? ;;

 _Jumin Han:_ It's only because I don't think she's completely safe yet.

 _Zen:_ You really are busy, right? You're not just making an excuse to keep her there longer?

 _Jumin Han:_ I have no plans to be that selfish.

 _Zen:_ I seriously can't understand,

 _Zen:_ MC is an adult

 _Zen:_ and Seven said the hacker is no longer dangerous.

 _Zen:_ I would have sent her home by now!

 _Jumin Han:_ It's not that I don't trust Luciel.

 _Jumin Han:_ It's just he is so unstable I feel like there's some other secret lurking around.

 _MC:_ Do you think that there's some other danger out there?

 _Jumin Han:_ I can't be sure for now...but there is definitely something.

 _Jumin Han:_ I have to talk to V about the details to know for sure.

 _Zen:_ Dude,

 _Zen:_ Everyone is in risk of some danger.

 _Zen:_ I trust Seven for your information.

 _Zen:_ I'm holding back because MC likes you.

 _Zen:_ But if I see that you're being way too stubborn, I'm going to do something about it.

 _Zen:_ Now that the furball is back, no more pity votes for you.

 _Zen:_ MC is an important member in the RFA so just know that I'm going to do what I have to do.

 _Jumin Han:_ **I'd like to put her in a cage if possible…..**

 _Zen:_ What?

 _Jumin Han:_ But they say I can be legally prosecuted for that.

 _Zen:_ ….. :O You're seriously out of your mind…..

 _Jumin Han:_ But perhaps it'll be possible if I get her to sign a wavier.

 _Zen:_ DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID!?

 _MC:_ Jumin...you're not serious, are you?

 _Jumin Han:_ **Haha**

 _Jumin Han:_ I'm joking, kinda…

 _Zen:_ God…

 _Zen:_ I was about to call the police.

 _Zen:_ You're jokes aren't funny

 _Zen:_ As per usual.

 _Jumin Han:_ Anyways, I am still learning about

 _Jumin Han:_ the normal relationship Zen is talking about.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'm discussing it with MC enough so don't worry.

 _Jumin Han:_ So Zen, you should stop talking so bad about me.

 _MC:_ Yeah….Jumin is slowly opening up.

 _Zen:_ Ugh….fine

 _Zen:_ I know that it's not really my business.

 _Jumin Han:_ Then you'll be good from now on.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'll pay more attention so that I don't do anything problematic.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'll take into consideration you're advice.

 _Jumin Han:_ I should think more about what you said.

 _Zen:_ I did say it so that you can think about it,

 _Zen:_ but, you did hear me right, right?

 _Jumin Han:_ MC, I'd like to talk more, but I have to go prepare for a meeting.

 _Zen:_ Look at him ditching his lunch plans and going to work ;;

 _MC:_ Jumin, I'll look forward to seeing you.

 _Jumin Han:_ Do you know this?

 _Jumin Han:_ When I look at your cherry red lips,

 _Jumin Han:_ I want to do something so bad.

 _Zen:_ Omg...What the hell is he saying?

 _Jumin Han:_ I'll find a way to send you safely back home.

 _Jumin Han:_ I really have to talk with V soon….

 _Jumin Han:_ Then I'll go take care of work now.

 _Jumin Han has left the chat room_

 _Zen:_ Did he really listen to me? ;;

 _MC:_ He said he'd take it into consideration, so I'm sure he got your point.

 _Zen:_ I hope so.

 _Zen:_ Tomorrow's the party so I really want you to go back home soon.

 _Zen:_ I honestly admire you for embracing that jerk.

 _Zen:_ His obsessiveness is helping my acting.;; -_-

 _Zen:_ But ugh… I'd like to talk more but I have to leave too.

 _Zen:_ I have to skip rehearsal for the party tomorrow, so I have to go talk to the director today.

 _MC:_ Ok, go ahead ^^

 _Zen:_ I'm always worrying about you…! Don't forget.

 _Zen:_ Then I'll get going. Let's talk later.

 _Zen has left the chat room_

I set down my phone. Zen…...that guy, he gets so worked up over small things. I guess he could of caused a much bigger fuss than he did. That's good at least. A lot of the things he said are not baseless either. Jumin does decide things on his own and he doesn't quite understand how to be in a relationship. However, Zen isn't seeing how sweet Jumin is. I can't imagine him keeping me against my own will. If I told him I truly had to leave I am sure he would let me….even if it was with a security detail. Jumin has only showed to be understanding towards me. Him making me sad...he would never intentionally do such a thing. It sucks that he is too busy to come home for lunch- but it's not a huge deal. I will see him for dinner. Also, it is probably a good idea if I rest longer. My body is still a bit sore, if I am to be perfect tomorrow I need to take it easy today. Resting here is more comfortable than at Rika's apartment. That bed feels so strange, but Jumin's bed, surrounded by his scent, is much closer to what I consider home.

But….the cage joke was definitely strange…..is Jumin into that sort of play? Hahaha…..surely he meant that as a sexual joke to poke at Zen. But could he really be into that sort of thing? I wouldn't be surprised if Jumin had an interest in BDSM…..last night he expressed many times his need to be dominate. Me taking control that one time had him out of sorts….and he made sure afterwards to completely dominate me….not that I didn't like that. I actually really like it….but if we get into that sort of play too early...it could be dangerous. That sort of play won't help him learn about normal relationships….it would do the opposite. I really need to be on my best behavior for him...to support him.

 _Knock-Kock-_

I hear a thud on the door. I get up from the bed and walk out to the door. Peering through the peephole I see it is the security guard from before. I open the door.

"Miss MC, Mr. Han has sent you lunch." I look down and see besides him is a woman with a cart with plates of food covered by metal lids. A bottle of wine was also on the cart along with a bouquet of red roses….and a folded piece of paper. A note?

"Oh- uh come in," I open the door wide and the woman walks into the penthouse. She rolls the cart over to the kitchen table, still dirty from breakfast. She makes quick work of the dishes and brings them to the kitchen.

"Let me help…" I say as I grab the two glasses that were once filled with mimosas.

"No need Miss," She smiles taking the glasses from me. In only a few minutes she had completely set the table and cleaned the dishes. The roses are now in a crystal vase besides the food. I uncover the plate and the smell of lamb overflows the room. I uncover another dish to find a salad paired with soup. It looks very tasty. The bottle of red wine he sent up looks very nice too. He must feel really bad about missing lunch…...I pick up the note to see his handwriting. Had he sent over a note so quickly..? How….

I'm sure Jumin would say something like 'nothing is impossible if you have money.'

 _MC-_ I deeply apologize I had to cancel on our lunch date. I miss you too much….I wish I could be by your side. I will treat you to a lovely dinner tonight to make up for my abrupt cancellation. Please ensure you rest in my absence. Enjoy your lunch my little _lamb_.

-Wait for me my love.

Love your Jumin

I set the note down in shock. Laughter overcomes me and I have to sit down. Did he really make such a lame joke..? I bet he purposely sent me lamb so he could include that line. He really is so cute. The roses are also incredibly lovely…..no one has given me flowers before. I wish he could have given to me personally, but there will be plenty of opportunities for that. Jumin may decide things on his own, but he is very thoughtful. He must have given what to have for lunch considerable thought. The bottle of wine was a Cab Franc, a type of wine I had told him early on was one of my favorites.

I take my knife and fork and begin eating. It is so delicious. It doesn't taste like room service...the chef definitely made this. I wonder if this is what Jumin had planned for both of us to eat for lunch? I hope Jumin has a chance to eat something good for lunch as well. Maybe I should send him a photo!? I bet that will cheer him up to see me happily enjoying my meal. I run over to the bedroom and grab my phone. I change the camera to selfie camera and stretch my hand as far as it can go. I position the camera above me so I can get an aerial view of all the food. I look up and take the photo. The photo is kinda awkward, but I am sure Jumin will think it is cute. Maybe it will help him stay motivated and help him return quicker. Not wasting too much time I send it to him with the message. ' _Don't work too hard! Miss you at home. Make sure you eat lunch as well!'_

Smiling I set down my phone and continue eating. It does not take long for my phone to make a soft ping. Jumin has sent me a photo back? I open the message to see Jumin smiling eating chicken with a side of salad. He isn't drinking wine like me though. Jaehee is in the background looking very annoyed and tired. She really works so hard, judging from her annoyed expression she probably hasn't eaten. Hopefully she can get lunch too.

I finish my lunch. Something I had not done in a few days. Just having a full meal helps my body feel stronger. The wine had paired so well with the food that I had ended up drinking half of the bottle. I am tipsy. But the feeling is nice and gentle. I move over from the table to the couch and wrap myself in a blanket. I have to fight the urge to send Jumin a tipsy selfie. I know he would find it cute. But I can't just bombard him with messages and distract him from his job. I'm sure seeing me like this would make him want to come home even more than before...he probably would too.

Maybe someday Jumin and I could drink wine on this couch. It would be such fun. We could cuddle together as we talk about the different points of the wine. Maybe at that time Elizabeth would be back, and we can all cuddle together? Perhaps someday we can go to a winery, just like in my dream, and have a nice relaxing trip together.

I blush. My fantasies may be running away with me. It is fun to imagine things we can do together, but I guess I should be more focused on getting home like Zen said. I really don't want to go home….but I have to. Zen isn't wrong. We have been doing things backwards. Before anything serious like a romantic trip to a winery happens, we need to start dating normally. But, before that happens I intend to enjoy this day to it's fullest. When Jumin comes home for dinner, I should do something special for him. What can I do for him? Something unexpected, cute, romantic? He already sent me flowers…..I can't copy that. It will be hard to give him any material thing. He already must have everything he wants. He has so much money, I can't imagine there is must he lusts after or wants. Lust…...what he does lust after is me…..me….

…..

….I could?

If I do that I won't make it home for sure. I should drop this idea before it becomes more dangerous.

I spend some time lying on the couch looking through social media and taking care of some last minute party details. I feel myself start to doze off again, but my phone starts to ring alerting me out of my tipsy post lunch haze. It is Jumin…

"Jumin?" I ask, trying to hide my wavering intoxicated voice.

"It's me….I know you don't want to hear this but I've changed my thought. Please don't think I'm being stubborn and be objective about this."

What could be wrong? It is going to be hard to stay objective after all that wine...I straighten my posture and sit up forcing myself to listen to him to the best of my ability.

"Don't you really think something strange is going on? Luciel knows all these secretes about the RFA, and he has visited a place assumed to be the hackers headquarters. Then I feel like he should be very enthusiastic about the party, but it's the exact opposite...Why?"

Indeed it is strange. Why isn't Seven excited for the party? "Maybe he saw something he shouldn't have?" I thought aloud.

"I think so too. I think he saw something shocking and that went beyond the secretes that Luciel knows about the RFA. And...if my guess is right, Rika's apartment, which is part of the RFA's secret, cannot be completely safe. It's an unfamiliar place as is. And if something's hidden about that Lucille is even ignorant of, won't it be too difficult for you? I wanted to send you back today….but your safety matters most to me. I can't believe that apartment is safe right now. I don't care if people don't understand….I just need you to know. You are the safest when you are besides me. Could you please agree to stay with me at least until dinner? I want to trust my friend, but V's definitely hiding something to make Luciel act that way. I'm sure he didn't have bad intentions, but I don't think I can trust the RFA completely when I can't even see V. To be honest….even with Rika...they loved each other so much. He always said their souls were alike and he so easily just...oh….nevermind I'm talking too much. I'll go in after taking care of some things. See you at home, my love."

 _Click_

I set the phone down. What was that? He didn't even give me a chance to console him. He had talked so quickly, not even taking many pauses for breaths. I have already told him I would stay with him until dinner. Why is he so nervous? Maybe something happened at work…? Perhaps V did reach out to him….only to give him more questions than answers. From the few encounters I've had with him...it seems likely. If Jumin dosen't find resolve in what V says….I am sure he will request I stay by his side longer…..at least until the party. Will that be ok? Of course Zen will throw a fit, but honestly, I'd rather stay besides Jumin. He is right. I can't imagine a place being safer than this. I don't want anything to happen….if something were to happen to me….Jumin would go crazy. I know nothing about this hacker and how dangerous they could be. Out of everyone in the RFA I know the least. If Jumin think's it's best I stay by him I will listen. I love and trust him.

Ture, having me by his side must make him happy in many ways. But Jumin is not a selfish person who would keep me unreasonably long, with no good reason. He is earnest in his desire to protect me. I have no idea the level of threat we are facing or the dangers that could lie around Rika's apartment and the secretes V and Seven hide. All I can really do is trust Jumin. I can do that for him. I will trust him and wait for him to return. When he comes home we can talk about what has happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has been reading up until now! It's so motivating to see that people are reading and enjoying my work. Whenever I get a nice review it makes my whole day and encourages me to keep writing! Thank you for supporting me! I also apologize in the delay of publishing. My goal was to post this story yesterday, but I ended up having to spend more time on it. But, somehow it seems fitting to publish this on Valentines day, so I guess it all works out! So, with that note- enjoy chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be out next week!

* * *

In the far corner of the penthouse I sit at a table bathed in the slowly disappearing light of day. The city spans out as far as I can see. Seoul is so big. This house is constantly reminding me of the sheer size of this city. As I stare out I can see cars moving below. Small dots of people move about. So many people are running around living their lives. I haven't been outside in days….how many days has it been? I came here on Tuesday evening….it's Friday today….so it's been four days. Have I really not been outside in four days…? That's not good…...I need to get out to get some fresh air. But it's getting late...it's past five. Jumin should be home soon….if I go upstairs I might miss him coming home. It may be lame, but I can't make myself leave this house, I can't miss greeting him when he comes home. Especially because this will probably be the last time I will be able to do such a thing for a while.

That's right….my home is now at Rika's apartment….and I'm going home soon. What will _our_ relationship be like once I go home? Jumin is so busy….will he have time to see me often? Can I come here by myself and wait for him to come home? Will we go on dates often? What will dates with Jumin be like? What is even his idea of a date..? It's probably very different than mine…..knowing Jumin it must be much more expensive than my ideas. Though, i'd really like to go to a cat cafe with him. I'm sure he would love that. Maybe they even have a wine bar/ cat cafe? He would love that…..

I let out a sigh. I miss him so much. Staying all alone in this house all day is lonely. What have I even done today? When I first stayed here I tried to pass the time with productive activities such as cleaning and reading. But today….I had rested. In between napping, reading books, and checking the messenger, I drank the entire bottle of wine Jumin sent up. Well technically I was on the last glass. But it was good as gone at this point. This is such fine wine. It would've of been a shame if any of it spoiled. That may be an excuse….but that's what I've been telling myself as I drink glass after glass. Honestly, I've spent the majority of the day edging between tipsy and drunk while thinking about Jumin. I really am hopelessly in love with him, aren't I? I laugh at myself taking another sip of wine. The wine helps me relax and take the edge of the anticipation I feel. Hopefully Jumin won't judge me too harshly for drinking it all.

For a while I've been nursing the last glass of wine while working on a large puzzle of a white cat. Presumably Elizabeth the 3rd. I've solved about a fourth of the puzzle. There are so many small pieces. It's going to take awhile. I have time though, so it's good it's big.

I sigh, I wish he would just come home. I'd much rather spend time with him than work on a puzzle. I hope Jumin's ok. He hasn't contacted me in a while. Would it be ok if I called him to ask when he will be home? I'm starting to tire of this puzzle. After he comes home and we have dinner, I wonder if we could go out together? Maybe go on a date? I know it's late….but it would be nice to enjoy his company outside this house for once. It should be ok….right? As long as he does not return too late we should have plenty of time together before I have to go home. Home….he will let me go home right…?

Earlier, I had talked to Seven on the RFA chat room. Something's up with Seven. Not good things. If Jumin sees that chat, he's going to get even more worried. Seven was going on and on about how he had met someone who could expose his secret identity he shed to become an agent. It's possible he could be in danger because of this person. He seemed scared. If I could help him I would. But honestly, I don't know enough about Seven's situation to suggest anything, not when it's so serious. I get the sense that V is the only one who can help Seven. Nothing I say to him helps. Even Yoosung hasn't been able to soothe him. V really needs to get back soon. Even if I don't understand what is happening, I know for sure that something is going on. I also can't discount that what is going on with Seven could be related to the RFA. If Jumin see's that conversation I'm sure he will think the same.

I pick up my phone and call Jumin. Thinking of Seven and V like this is undoing all the relaxation I had gotten from the wine. I need to hear his voice to help me calm down.

 _Ring-ring-ring-ring-click_

"It's you," A deep familiar voice overflows the speaker. His voice is soft and sweet. When I had first talked to him on the phone when I joined the RFA his voice was cold. But now it's full of warmth. Jumin has grown so much in such a short period of time. "Are you worried that I'm not coming home? I'm so sorry I keep delaying sending you home. I just have to go over the suspicious aspects of the organization."

Just hearing his voice makes me smile. He is so cute. Does he really think I am frustrated that he is keeping me here? If anything I am frustrated that I can't go outside the building. But I understand that he is worried and his reasons make sense. We don't know that it's safe.

"You have become more important to me than anyone else in this world." I know from his tone that he means that from the bottom of his heart. "...so I can't ignore even a 0.000001% percent of potential danger. I haven't found the answers concerning the safety of Rika's apartment. If I cannot find out by the end of today you may have to stay another day. Could you please understand? If you are uncomfortable being with me, I can let you use the floor beneath the penthouse…You can do whatever you want there. You won't be able to leave the building, but we'd both be safer if you stay near me..."

I guess I had expected this a bit….but stay another day? If I do that…..Zen is going to lose it. He may come here and kick down the door…..well that's if he could get through security. But….more importantly is it really ok if I do that? That will make 5 nights with him. Will it be possible to have a normal relationship after spending so much time so close together? I'm already starting to get used to staying here and waiting for him. If I stay another night then I will have stayed here as long as I've stayed at Rika's. I can't be too comfortable here….even if it is tempting to do so. But...if Jumin doesn't think I'm safe, then there isn't an option. If I get hurt by going home….if that happens….no I can't think that way. That won't happen.

But me….being uncomfortable staying with him? If anything….I'm scared I am getting too comfortable. Is it healthy to become attached so quickly? Space seems like the easiest way to gain perspective and make sure everything between us goes normally. But…..is that what I want? No...what I want is to stay besides him as long as possible. But before my selfish desire to stay close to him, I want to do what is best for Jumin. I've been thinking all along if I go home things between us will move along traditionally. Is that really right though? Can we really traditionally date after all of this? Jumin isn't traditional or normal. These feelings aren't normal. They are so much stronger…...maybe….there isn't a right way to go about this. Is going home just the easy way out? Would it be possible to make sure everything moves along well while being by his side? Would it be better to do it that way?

I suppose no matter what I think about that, if Jumin doesn't think it is safe I won't go home. What even is home at this point…...could this be my home someday? Maybe it's not a place though, wherever Jumin is, feels like home. "It's ok," I smile, "...I'm home." I pause and take a deep breath, " But….do you really think it's not safe for me to leave the building? Things seem like they are a little safer. If I am staying another night...I'd really like to go outside with you and see where you live."

"Well, I don't know that for sure. If you desire fresh air, I can arrange the security guards to take you to the roof. We could also go together if that is what you want. That would be far safer."

"I suppose it would be safer….but it just seems nice to get out just for a bit, just to look around." Jumin can be stubborn. I understand his reasons, but surely, just looking around would be fine.

"I'd feel more at ease if you would wait for me in the building."

Jumin…...I know staying here puts him at ease. But he's being selfish. Going to the roof isn't the same as going out and seeing other people walking around. I can't imagine the hacker knows where I am. Even if he does...going so far as to wait outside a heavily guarded building seems like a bit much. It may be not likely….but is there even a percent of a percent of a chance that could happen? Maybe a very slim chance…...so Jumin won't allow it. "Can we talk about it when you get home?"

"All right, when I get home let's discuss it."

"That will be best…." I smile, "...and I understand why you feel this way. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Jumin lets out a relieved sigh. "I am glad you understand me. I'm sure Rika's apartment is nice, but won't it be much more comfortable to stay with me? Besides, it's not your actual home so I'm worried about the location. Is the neighborhood safe? Even if you have to return after the party, I don't want to let you go until I make sure everything around you is well protected. I'll have to hire a security company and evaluate the whole system. Think about it. If I just send you back without being completely sure and something happens to you...I will never be able to forgive myself." He pauses. He sounds very worried. I'm sure he has been contemplating sending me home all day, only to be surrounded by awful thoughts of potential threats beyond his control, beyond his security system. But did he just say after the party…? He can't possibly plan to keep me even longer…..

"So please just stay a bit longer. Please." He begs. His voice shakes. Is he afraid? "I'm so sorry...that I have to be so strict. Please understand. And I'm sorry...but even if you can't understand. I might have to do some things you don't like in order to protect you. But I hope you decide to understand me. I don't want to go against your will. I have a lot to think about at the moment. Can we talk again when I get home, my love? Please wait for me there, Bye."

 _Click_

Well…..that was not what I expected. He's worried and afraid that I will leave or be taken. I am the most precious thing to him, that is what he just said. He's scared of losing precious things. _Things….._ maybe that is what is making me uneasy. I don't mind staying here longer, but that word…. _thing..._ that is what bothers me. Jumin is acting like I can be easily lost or hurt. But, I'm not a cat that can easily run away, nor am I an object that can break. Is it selfish to think that I can protect myself? I don't want to be reckless and cause him unnecessary pain. But….I need a certain amount of independence to avoid feeling so cooped up. Is living apart really independance though? Is it the independence I want? All I really want is the freedom to go out on my own…..I like staying with him. Is it too selfish to want the freedom to wander around at my leisure when he is so worried about my safety?

What is the right thing to do to support Jumin? Maybe having a normal relationship isn't what he needs. Maybe it's not even dating normally, or having a traditional courtship period like Zen and Jaehee keep pressing. Jumin needs to see me as someone he can rely on. Someone who can protect herself, a strong person who can't be damaged or lost. A person, that no matter what happens, will be there. It's fine if I get hurt, because I can heal. If he can understand that...then maybe that will make things more normal between us.

I get it...he's afraid. I can't blame him. These feelings we have for each other are so strong it's paralyzing. If I had gone into this with no experience in love, it would have been easy to fall into unhealthy habits. Frankly, if I went into this relationship with no experience I'm sure I would've fallen into his possessive nature. It would be easy to become Jumin's 'thing' or 'pet'. His overwhelming desire to protect and possess me next to my endless need to please everyone….it would've be too easy to let something like that happen. But I know better. That would never be true happiness. We wouldn't be growing.

God….why did I not think this when I was talking to him on the phone. It would have put him at ease. Now I need to wait until he comes home. No….maybe it's best to talk to him face to face about this. He needs to see the resolve in my eyes. He needs me to embrace him and assure him that no matter what happens I will be there for him. I will live bravely not only for him, but for myself. If someone comes after me and no one is around, I will protect myself. I am not helpless. If I leave to go to the store and something happens I will make it through and return. I've never cared about going back to Rika's. Since meeting Jumin, I've only cared about ensuring that things between us could grow in a healthy way.

I should stop being so stubborn about returning home. Instead I should start being stubborn about having him see me for who I am. I'm strong. I won't fall to anything easily. If something threatens to take me down I will fight it with my whole being. I've always been strong. But now I have Jumin by my side, I am one hundred times more strong. Now I have something to fight for and something to protect. I will work to become less embarrassed and less shy around new things. Bravely I'll grow….and hopefully that will help not only me but Jumin as well.

My puzzle is moving along slowly. I keep getting distracted by my own thoughts. How much time has passed? I pull out my phone and log into the RFA messenger. Jaehee is on. I always love talking to her. I enter the chatroom.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ MC…..Hello.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I'm sure it must be difficult that you can't go home yet.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han plans to stay here a bit longer. :(

 _MC:_ Hello, Jaehee. I guess he's busy…..

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I apologize that he can't go home because of work. -_-

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Uhm…

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Did you

 _Jaehee Kang:_ read what Luciel said about the….mummy..?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I am seriously getting concerned about Luicel.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Do you think it's true….about his secret agent work?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I don't know what to say….

 _MC:_ I'm getting worried too….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I really am.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Especially what he said concerning the agent work….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ If it's all true, I can't help but feel sorry for Luicel…

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han, Hello.

 _Jumin Han:_ MC, you're here.

 _Jumin Han:_ Aren't you getting lonely? I'm sorry, I miss you.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ -_-...

 _MC:_ I'm lonely...Please come see me.

 _Jumin Han:_ **Assistant Kang,**

 _Jumin Han:_ **i'm going home right now.**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I understand that it's late and you have to leave.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ There are some things to take care of for the party since MC had to stay at your house…..but I'll try to manage it.

 _Jumin Han:_ I've taken care of most things….Everything else will be easy to take care of.

 _Jumin Han:_ Since I couldn't keep our lunch date today, I have to make it for dinner.

 _Jumin Han:_ Besides, I'm curious of what you are doing on your own.

 _Jumin Han:_ It'd be very cute if you're working on a jigsaw puzzle piece. :)

 _Jaehee Kang:_ -_-...

 _MC:_ ….haha how did you know? I am actually working on one now.

 _Jumin Han:_ I guessed right?

 _Jumin Han:_ How cute.

 _Jumin Han:_ But don't focus on it too much…

 _Jumin Han:_ If you don't come see me when I go home,

 _Jumin Han:_ I'll feel neglected.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ -_-

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han and MC….You've never been on a proper date.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ but you already feel like a newlywed couple;

 _Jumin Han:_ A newlywed couple…?

 _MC:_ Oh…...I'm blushing…I guess those things have been moving quickly….

 _Jumin Han:_ I see…. We appear like a married couple.

 _Jumin Han:_ That's not so bad. ;3 3

 _Jaehee Kang:_ You should head home now ;; The party is tomorrow so spend your last night happily.

 _Jumin Han:_ Oh, I understand.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Understand what?

 _Jumin Han:_ **Why people get married.**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ -_-...;;; Why are you understanding that now?

 _Jumin Han:_ Two people who love each other

 _Jumin Han:_ can't stand parting ways and going to each of their homes,

 _Jumin Han:_ so they get married….and live in the same house.

 _Jumin Han:_ Is the excitement I feel….what a new husband would feel…?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ :D…... **You are not married yet. And you haven't even been on a date.**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **If you want to start a proper relationship you should send MC home first ^^**

 _Jumin Han:_ It must be **a natural instinct** to want to be with someone you love.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **Marriage refers to 'being together with consent.'**

 _Jumin Han:_ How happy would I be if MC is my wife? 3

 _Jaehee Kang:_ :0….Mr. Han. **You should not be proposing to her through messages.**

 _Jumin Han:_ Oh, right.

 _MC:_ Be careful of saying such things….^^

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I think so as well.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ To a woman, a proper proposal is very important.

 _Jumin Han:_ What if I do it every day?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ ;;;; Well, I suppose that can be very romantic.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Anyways

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I forgot about it because of what Seven said about the mummy….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ but I wanted to ask you something.

 _Jumin Han:_ What is it?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ What do you plan to do by inviting Glam and Sarah to the party?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I am worried they will ruin the party.

 _MC:_ Is Sarah coming to the party?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ '-_-...I think it will be much faster to take care of by handling the report I gave you to Mr. Chairman.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ It'll become very chaotic if we call celebrity news reporters to the party.

 _Jumin Han:_ Oh.

 _Jumin Han:_ **It's just that my father needs to be shocked a bit.**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Shocked?

 _Jumin Han:_ I can't explain right now.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'm going home.

 _Jumin Han:_ MC….See you there. 3

 _MC:_ I'll be waiting. ^^

 _Jumin Han:_ Leaving right now.

 _Jumin Han has left the chat room._

 _Jaehee Kang:_ …..

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **Bye?**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Haha….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I hope I'm just being delusional

 _Jaehee Kang:_ feeling that this peace is just

 _Jaehee Kang:_ the eye of a storm. -_-'

 _MC:_ I have to get ready to see Jumin at home.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ ….You really do seem like a newlywed couple.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ It's really awkward to see him so different, but I suppose there won't be a problem if he just does his work.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Anyways, I must go take care of things for the party.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ See you later ^^

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chat room._

I set down my phone. What was that..? Marriage? Jumin can't possible be thinking about that already…..can he? Things are moving quickly….lots has happened….but even bringing up marriage after only 10 days of knowing each other….that's crazy! It's crazy right…..crazy! Nothing moves that fast right? It's too much.

That's how I should feel...but why do I feel so excited….and flattered. If he asked me to marry him now…..what would I say….?

….

I know what I would say. I would say yes, of course. That's crazy….I know it's crazy. But it's Jumin. I love him so much. It's only been a few days, I know that. But I feel like our souls are alike. I've never felt this way around anyone before. It's not just lust either. This feeling I have…..this feeling we share...goes much deeper. I understand him…..I want to protect him. He makes me want to grow, when I see him I am filled with joy. Yes…..it's crazy. But…..maybe that's ok. It's crazy how we met, it's crazy how quickly we fell in love, it's crazy how I ended up staying at his penthouse for four days. _Nothing about this is normal...and maybe that's ok._ It doesn't matter what others think. What's important is Jumin. If the time is right….whenever that time is, I will embrace it with warm arms. How can I not…..

 _It's Jumin._

That's right! I need to get ready for Jumin to come home. The dress I have been wearing all day is wrinkled, and my hair's a mess. Taking naps and getting tipsy has ruined the presentable appearance I put together this morning. When Jumin comes home I want to look cute for him. I'm sure he would think I look cute even now…..but still, I want to get dolled up a little. I should pick out a new dress, do my hair, maybe put on some makeup.

 _2 hours later-_

I sit on the couch near the door in a perfectly pressed silk floral dress. I curled my hair, put on some lipstick, and blush. I took extra care to make myself look as cute as possible. Jumin has made me wait so long. He even got stuck in traffic on the way home, delaying him even further. Of course he called to apologize to me. He sounded so apologetic on the call. He even mentioned that he wished he would of taken the helicopter. I know he's rich….but times when he casually brings up things like that, it really catches me off guard. Who can just casually take a helicopter? Well….I guess Jumin can. But more importantly….on the messenger app he changed his profile picture to a pair of rings. Why did he do that…? He can't possibly be seriously considering…..no, there's no way. And, even if there is, I can't think about it too much. I will end up expecting things…..

He really has made me wait so long. He missed lunch…..now he's late for dinner. I know it's not his fault, but I do feel like like teasing him a bit. That's the real reason I put so much care into my appearance tonight. I want to make him speechless…..maybe even a bit nervous. Jumin should be home any moment now. I feel nervous from my excitement.

Suddenly I hear something….a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Mr. Han, hello, sir." It sounds like the security guard from before. Mr. Han? Is Jumin here?

"Is everything okay?" It is Jumin! I stand up and go over to the door. I must look like an excited puppy. I can't help it…..I've waited so long…..

"Yes sir, Miss MC is well. Go ahead, sir."

I see the door handle turn. My heart is beating quickly. I wanted to make him nervous...but instead I am the nervous one. It's shocking how giddy I feel. I haven't felt like this since….I've never felt this way before.

The door opens fully. He stands before me. His hair is slightly ruffled. Did he have a rough day at work? The tie I picked out….well the tie that looked like the one I picked out, is slightly off center on his suit. It's very unlike him to have anything out of place. I smile at him. Without saying a word I walk up to him and embrace him. His scent comforts me. I don't feel nervous anymore. _I am so glad to see him._ I am overjoyed. Today felt like a lifetime waiting for him.

"I'm really late, aren't I?"

I nod not letting go of him.

"I wanted to leave ASAP but so many people held me back," he pats my head as if to say sorry. "It was difficult leaving the lobby. Gossip reporters were standing in line waiting for me in front of the building. I think the media is still going crazy over my marriage."

There is that word again…. _marriage._ I feel myself growing red just thinking about the conversation from before. Of course he is talking about Sarah….but….still…..It's really crazy that it even came up. Now the idea has been spoken it's hard to not think about it. Someday….could I be Jumin's wife? What sort of life would that be?

I really need to stop thinking about that. The issue with Sarah hasn't even been solved….I am getting ahead of myself. I let him go and walk over to the couch. I hide my face from him. It would be odd if he saw my embarrassed face…..I don't want to explain to him what I am thinking…..

"Are you angry that I'm late?" He asks.

I turn around to look at him. He looks so sad, like a hurt puppy. Oh no….I walked away so he would not see my face. But had he interpreted it as me being angry with him? Of course I am not mad. How can I be? He had tried so hard to get home after all….

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

I walk back over to him. Make it up to me? I really just want to spend some time alone with him for now. I take his hand and lead him over to the kitchen. Dinner is on the table. Jumin had arranged for the chef to prepare something on his way home. Of course, there was a bottle of wine on the table, along with many dishes. The chef told me all the names of everything he prepared….but the names he had listed off are long, and french sounding. I can't even pronounce most of what is on this table. But whatever it is, it looks really good.

"I'm not mad Jumin." I smile as brightly as I can. "I missed you."

He returns my smile and pulls out my chair for me. "You look very beautiful tonight, my love." He takes my hand and kisses it. I feel my face grow redder. But...I'm glad. He seems taken with me right now. His eyes are locked onto me looking at me up and down. My careful preparation, it looks like it's paying off. "Forgive me for being so late? I'm sorry if I made you lonely."

"It's ok Jumin. You were busy." I sit down, our eyes are locked as he sits down across from me. He pops open the bottle of wine with swift skill and pours both of us a glass. _I've really been drinking a lot today._

"I really want to send you home. I even talked to V about it."

 _He talked to V? When?_

"But….I can't exclude the possibility that the hacker that made Luciel like that knows the address to your apartment. I told V that I want to send bodyguards if he gives me the adress, but he refused."

V had refused? Why? Could it really be so dangerous to let Jumin know where the apartment was? Is it really important to keep it so hidden? What are these secretes? Is the guest information so important that V is not even willing to let Jumin know where the apartment is? I haven't met V before. But, as the leader of the RFA, I want to trust him, But V isn't making it easy.

"I'd rather have you stay here another night than put you in danger… I've decided that we should go to the party together tomorrow."

Wait….he decided? I thought we said we would discuss things from now on. He said he wouldn't decide things on his own like this anymore. I guess we have been talking about the possibility of this all day….it's not like we haven't talked about it, we just never reached a conclusion. But, no matter how I look at it, Jumin is the one I can trust.

V….I want to trust him too, but I don't know him. Everything about V seems suspicious to me. Also….it's not that another night would be bad. Sleeping next to him again…...that would be very nice… If I need to still be here….of course I will stay. "Do whatever you want now. I'll trust you."

"I know I can seem incredibly stubborn right now, but thank you for trusting me. V sounded so suspicious when I talked to him on the phone. I couldn't just let it go." He squeezes my hand gently as he takes a sip of wine. He stares into my eyes and I can feel myself go weak. His gaze dominates me. "I may be overreacting….but I think it's better to react when it concerns safety. This house has the best security system of any other place you know. And….aside from safety, I just think this place is too large for me to stay all by myself. I'm honestly happy to spend another day with you."

 _Honestly happy._ Yes…..that's how I feel too. I'm happy from the bottom of my heart to spend more time with him. Part of me feels guilty because I feel that way. Am I indulging too much? No….I've been thinking about this all day. The easiest way for Jumin to see me as independent is to go home, but that isn't required. There are other ways….. I need to talk to him...that's right!

"Of course I am happy to spend as much time with you as possible Jumin, but something has been on my mind…..I want to talk to you about something." I take a sip of wine for confidence. Jumin is staring at me with kind eyes. I squeeze his hand for strength. That's right….now I have him I am stronger than before. I just have to say it…..I will keep obsessing over little things unless I let it out.

"Jumin, I don't want you to misunderstand, but I've been insisting that I go home, not because i'm not comfortable here or that I like Rika's apartment better. It's the exact opposite of that…...I…well…..I'm afraid that I am becoming too comfortable here. Being besides you…makes me really happy. I can't stop myself from thinking about you all day. I get so worried and miss you so much. I don't want to worry you…..so please don't take this the wrong way, but if I stay here longer, I have to be able to leave the building. I can't stay cooped up like this...I know you're worried about me getting hurt, and you want me to be safe. I understand that feeling well….but," I take another sip of wine. Jumins face looks shocked. Have I ever said so much to him before? I usually don't talk too much….I'm not like Yoosung or Seven in that way. I try and think things out before I say them, but….now I have to be honest with my feelings.

"But…..Jumin, I am not weak. It's not that I don't appreciate your desire to keep me safe. I appreciate that….but Jumin, if something happens…...I will come back to you no matter what because I love you. I'm not going to run away. I'm not going to break. Being with you….makes me want to be strong. I'm happy to stay with you as long as you will have me….but you have to let me have some freedom."

I let out a sigh of relief and chase it down with more wine. Taking a small bite of salad I look up at him. His looks deep in thought. I guess it's only natural after saying so much. It was hard to say all of that…...but it's good I did. He needs to know how I feel. I'm so happy to be here with him. But I can't become his pet.

"Thank you for telling me how you feel." He takes a sip of wine. He taps his chin with his finger. Is he processing what I said still? Did I put it too harshly? I shuffle my feet awaiting his response.

I pour myself another glass of wine.

He looks into my eyes and smiles. Relief overcomes me and I let out a sigh. He looks happy...that's a good sign. "It must really be natural to want be besides the person you love…. I'm….overjoyed you feel comfortable here with me. Honestly, I'm relieved that you seem to feel the same as I do." Jumin…...he is blushing and smiling….such a warm expression. I've never seen him look like this. He looks so happy. I'm so glad….that me saying how I felt can make him feel this way. _I love him so much._ But….he did hear me right? He looks much more happy than I had expected. Did he zone out after the first part? I didn't put it too kindly, did I…?

"If you desire to go anywhere…..I can take you right now. Of course, tomorrow is the party, so we can't go too far….though i'd love to take you to Paris….Rome…...there are so many place I want to show you. But because of the party…...those will have to wait. Of course, yes your right, you can go where you desire. If you are to stay here longer….I will organize a team of bodyguards to accompany you so you can have more freedom. I should take some time off work and take a trip with you. We _must_ tour Europe together...as soon as possible…..I should ask Assistant Kang to clear my schedule…."

I start laughing. I can't help it. He is so cute and excited. I'd love to take a trip with him...how fun would that be? I'd hate to stress Jaehee out too much, but Jumin works so hard…...he can surely afford to take breaks occasionally. "We don't have to go anywhere now. For today...let's just stay here together."

"Anything you desire is what I desire. It's the least I can do for being so late."

 _This man….where did he learn to smooth talk like this…?_ "I love you."

We smile at each other, holding hands. We eat our dinner in a sweet silence. It feels so right. Being with him, eating dinner, staring into eachothers eyes. The room overflows with warmth. This man….who had been so cold before has opened up to me. We are in _love_. He is so warm towards me now. Things are moving fast….but that's ok. Just because it's fast doesn't discredit anything. It makes every moment more precious. I feel so alive being with him. I'm stronger, better, brighter….and so is he.

We get up from the table. In one hand I hold my wine, and in the other I hold his hand. We walk over to the window to look at the city. Bright light illuminates the dark landscape. Buildings stretch as far as the eye can see, the lights of the buildings and the stars blend together. I lean up against him and he holds me close to him. His arms wrap around me as he strokes my hair and sips his wine. He kisses my head while we admire the city. The wine and the lights blend into a blurry picture, embraced by the sweet scent of Jumin. This is precious…...I feel so safe being besides him. This house is so warm when he is here.

We stand like this for a while. Just basking in the moment. When my wine glass is empty I turn towards Jumin. He takes my glass and begins to walk away. Does he mean to refill it? A sudden urge takes over my body and I grab his hand. I don't want him to leave my side for even a moment. He looks surprised. "I'm fine…" I smile.

He nods, setting down both of our glasses. "What do you wish to do my lady?"

A lump forms in my throat. _What do I want to do…?_ Of course…..well…..we could do _that._ But, we have done _that_ more than once already today. I don't want him to think of me as greedy. Is there anything proper we could do? _Proper.._.but he looks so handsome. How am I supposed to restrain myself when he says things like that in his handsome voice while giving me so much wine? It makes me want to kiss his whole body….

"Uhm, do you have any ideas?" I ask not looking him directly in the eyes.

"I have many ideas princess. I wonder….if you are thinking of the same ideas?" He takes a strand of my hair and starts playing with it. _Ideas?_ Can he mean those kind of ideas? I am thinking about _that_ though…..am I really that easy to read? My feet shuffle. I can't find the strength to look up at him. If I look up he will lock me in his powerful gaze. Even at this moment, not looking him in the eye, I can feel the strength of his gaze. The lump in my throat is growing larger. I'm nervous, and I'm sure he can tell. I don't know why I am nervous….I guess I am not fully used to Jumin yet. He is such a powerful character. I want to be bolder though…..I need to be bolder.

"You are too cute." With a gentle force he takes me in his arms and kisses my lips. The action forces me to look into his eyes. He has such beautiful grey eyes. Instinctively I embrace him, falling into his kiss. My eyes shut. I can only feel his lips on mine. Our tarte lips coated in wine harmonize together with electricity. These wine coated kisses are becoming normal for us. I wonder if I will eventually start associating wine with Jumin's kisses? That wouldn't be such a bad thing….. He's so handsome that it makes my knees weak. His hands move up and down my body, wrinkling the silk dress I put on just for him. It feels so good as he touches me. I must be becoming accustomed to him. At the beginning his kisses made my body tense up in a sweet shock, but now, it relaxes me. I am no longer nervous.

"...Jumin…" I manage to pant in between passionate kisses. I hold him tighter and he scoops me up in his arms. A squeal escapes my mouth. Did he just pick me up? So easily too..? He is so strong…..I don't think I'm that light, but he is carrying me as if I am as light as a feather. I nuzzle into his chest as he walks off with me. His tie rubs up against my face as I nuzzle him. It feels so smooth. The hardness of his chest is irresistible, I feel excited, but comforted at the same time. I can smell his cologne so well from this position. What scent is it? It suits him so well. A mix between spicy and sweet…. I should ask him what it is later.

My head feels dizzy as I become lost in his scent. He sets me down on the freshly made bed. But somehow I have a feeling that the bed won't stay made up nicely for long…..With a soft thud Jumin pounces on top of me. His eyes are alight with a wild passion. Those eyes hold me down, completely frozen, even though he is not even touching me. He doesn't move. He just stares at me. What could he be thinking of with such a wild look? Is he planning what he is going to do? Is he waiting to make a move in response? Or is he just simply….admiring me? I turn red. Knowing Jumin….it must be that. He is always looking at me, observing me with such care. Now...if I ask him what he is thinking, he would probably say something like, 'I want to remember this moment'. But….I do the same. I observe him, and capture little precious moments so I don't forget. I move my hand onto his, staring up into his soft attentive eyes. Jumin is passionate, but above all he is gentle. Even if he becomes rough, he still holds me with such care. This man…..we have not known each other long, but I get the feeling that he will always be besides me. It may be early on, but he has shown his devotion. It's crazy….if you look at it from an outsider's perspective, becoming so close…..so quickly…..If this was happening to one of my friends, I would be concerned for sure. Maybe I am drunk off of his love….but now in this moment I feel so safe, like he will always be besides me.

His scent soothes me. I smile up at him, caressing his face. I had missed him so much today. Now, he is so close. The feeling of him so close to me soothes all those sad feelings. Did he miss me as much as I missed him today? _Yes….he did._ He told me so many times after all. But more than his words, I can tell by his actions. It's not just me. The feeling of longing….and missing….being pent up all day, it's all about explode now.

I lean up towards him and give him a kiss, breaking the long pause between us. He returns my kiss eagerly. His hand moves up to support my head. I melt into his embrace with feverish kisses. My body feels electric with each kiss.

I've surrendered myself to this man. All the doubts I had today...all the insecurities, and troubles, are fading away. It's too easy to take comfort in his love. Each kiss, every time his tongue intertwines with mine, my body grows hotter, and more relaxed. With every touch the trust we share intensifies.

I loosen his tie as his tongue explores my mouth. He returns the gesture by pushing up the skirt of my dress. The cool touch of his hands on my thighs make my hands go numb. They fall to my sides. Tingling feelings grace my fingertips and I grab the sheets to try and bring feeling back to my hands.

He lets his hand linger, rubbing me up and down. I fall on my back completely paralyzed by the pleasure. I look up at him. His lips are glistening and stained red from our kisses. My lipstick has transferred to his lips, and some residue pigment lies on his cheek. His suit is still on, although wrinkled, with his tie half taken off. I can see a bulge in his pants. Is he erect already? He is smiling down at me with a wild look in his eyes. That look…...the look of his desire, excites me.

Jumin's hands explore the areas under my skirt. His fingers rub the spot of my hip covered by my underwear. He caresses my bum, making me shiver. Thoroughly, he caresses each of my sensitive spots. He does so slowly, with care, as if he is recording each sport in his mind, so he can remember what it will feel like later.

Although, he avoids one spot. The one spot that desires him most. With each touch I feel my body go weak and my head becomes light. He is doing this on purpose. Building up my desire to a point where I can no longer think of anything but him. He is teasing me. Excitement builds up from within. The spot between my legs feels hotter than it's ever been. I want to make him feel hot too…..I move my hands to his pants. Unzipping his fly I release his erect penis. Seeing it makes me want him even more. Just gazing at him erect makes me wetter. I can't wait….I want to make him feel good.

Using my hands I stroke him up and down. Quickly, he grows hotter, and larger with every stroke. His composed look is no more. Heavy breaths are exchanged between us as I rub him. I am underneath him, but in this moment I am in control. I pull him in for a kiss as I stroke him even faster. Moans escape his mouth feverishly as redness builds on his cheeks. Is this how he feels when he strokes me in this way? The feeling of control makes me feel drunk. I pull him to me as I suck on his neck. Maybe I should leave a hickey? His moans are so cute. He must be sensitive here, just like me.

He is throbbing and sticky in my hands. His moans are more frequent and loud. This is kind of fun…...He seems so helpless right now. It makes me want to play with him, maybe even tease him a little. I had waited so long for him today. Maybe I should make him wait a bit tonight as revenge? Maybe I should force him onto his back, and tease him until he begs to cum? Can do that? Will he let me? I want to try. With a sly smile I attempt to force him onto his back. He doesn't budge. His eyes narrow as he becomes aware of what I am trying to do. With the same sly smile I had just flashed him, he shakes his head and removes my hand from his erect penis. Is he resisting my moves to take control?

Before I can think too much on his actions he yanks off my underwear in a feverish rage. His sudden movement shocks me and I am left paralyzed staring up at him.

My plan failed…..so easily he had taken back control. Jumin must hate not being in control. The fire in his eyes is so intense, more intense than I have ever seen it. It sends shivers up my spine. He moves towards me and presses himself against my opening. My body quivers in anticipation as he teases me.

...Wait! No…..My eyes bulge. No….this can't happen again…..we have to have safe sex. I don't know if I can deal with another episode like today. "Jumin!" I gasp, "we have to use a condom!"

He looks surprised, as if i had awaken him out of his lustful haze. Like a drunk animal, he moves off of me and goes over to the nightstand to pull out a handful of condoms. He dumps them on the bed beside me. There are so many…..he can't plan to use them all….can he? Feverishly, he rips the package and puts it on. The sheer amount he has taken out makes my body tense up in excitement. He swiftly returns to me. His gaze is more intense than ever. Everything about his body screams he wants me. The room is dark, but his eyes shine with passion. He hasn't even taken off his suit…..my dress is still on too. But I can't wait, and he can't either. He spreads my legs far apart as he holds me in his arms. I wrap around him, nuzzling my face against his sweet smelling chest. We are almost as close as we can be...but I want to be closer….I want him inside of me. Jumin tils me back. His eyes are glued on me. With intense focus he looks me up and down. He is positioned on my entrance once again. But he holds still there, teasing me again…..is he taking in this moment? Is that why he is moving so slow….or is it just to tease me? Maybe it's both….

I make a pouty look at him. My body is so numb with excitement I lack even the strength to beg. He smiles at me, and with a swift movement he pushes into me. My body is thrown back as he pierces all the way inside of me.

"Jumin!" I scream. He no longer is acting with any hesitation. My body shivers. I feel so warm and full. My head spins. I cling onto him, burying my fists in the fabric of his jacket. He has already started moving. Moans escape my mouth. I melt into his chest. It feels so good. I love him so much. We are so close right now…..nothing is more wonderful than this moment with him right now.

The feverish movement makes him sweaty. He rips off his jacket, shirt and tie. Carelessly, he tosses them and they land on a lamp across the room. My hand automatically moves to his bare chest, tracing every angle of him. As I touch him, the desire I feel only grows stronger. He cradles me in his arms as I caress his chest, all while thrusting into me with intense speed. The contrast between his rough actions below and his gentle embrace is making my head spin. I can't control myself. Loud moans escape my mouth. I am drowning in desire and pleasure for my lover.

He responds to my increased moans by thrusting even faster. I hug him tightly, steading my shaking body. His body is hard and warm. Everything about him excites, comforts, and relaxes me. My senses begin begin to fade. Where I begin and he starts is no longer clear. We are now us….no longer two separate people. I hold him tightly, leaning on his chest. He supports me in his arms, cradling me, holding me, against him. Sounds begin to fade. I hear his heart beating quickly. My vision is blurry. The feeling of pleasure is overwhelming me and drowning out all of my senses.

My whole body quivers as I feel him begin to twitch inside of me. My body tenses up as he pounds into me roughly. I moan wildly and uncontrollably. The volume of my voice surprises me…..surely the security guard outside must be able to hear me. But, I don't care. I can't control myself. Everything is becoming white. My body shakes and a large sense of release overcomes my body making all my my limbs go numb. Jumin lets out a moan and he stops moving. He grabs me tightly holding my limp numb body. With heavy breaths I can feel him twitch inside of me. A sudden pressure hits me inside. I do not feel the familiar full feeling of his seed, but I can feel his warmth inside of me.

He holds me tightly until he begins breathing normally. Softly he lowers me down on my back and removes himself from me. He peels off the condom and tosses it onto the nightstand. My whole body is shaking. I feel so hot in the area he had just been. It quivers, still remembering the shape and the movements of my Jumin. I roll over to him and cling onto his legs. A soft chuckle escapes his lips as he lies down on the bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me, holding me against his chest. His breaths are normal now, but mine are still heavy. He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead softly.

"Every moment is so precious with you, my love." Incredible warmth fills his voice. That warmth fills my heart. I hold onto him tighter. If I hold him tighter….can I capture these feelings? If I savor every moment with him can I save them for the lonely times?

Nuzzling against him I whisper, "I love you."

He kisses my forehead once again. From within his gentle embrace I feel my body calm down. My breath is returning to normal. "Jumin….am I your girlfriend?" I look up at him. Wait…..had I really just asked that so casually? Saying that without even thinking….I don't know what came over me. But my body is so relaxed from our lovemaking that I do not tense up like I usually do when I say something impulsive.

Jumin looks puzzled. Stroking my hair he kisses me again. "I suppose that is what most would call this. But somehow, it doesn't seem appropriate. A word such as 'girlfriend' seems casual. You are the most precious thing to me. There must be a stronger word. Lover perhaps...no...that doesn't sound proper enough." He pauses as he plays with my hair. "You are the princess of my heart….the most important thing in my life. I suppose yes, you are my girlfreind."

I blush. His words are so honest and passionate. I hug him tightly. He is so cute. Hearing him say such words warms my heart. "So does that make Jumin Han my boyfreind?"

He laughs back and me and nods. I give him a quick peck on the lips. "I really love you Jumin!" I am so happy to be here with him right now. My heart is beating so quickly I feel as if it could escape from my chest. Why does this make me so happy? We have already done _that_ several times and exchanged 'I love yous'. But him saying he is my boyfriend gives me more joy than I could have ever expected. This feeling is so precious…...every moment I spend with this man seems more precious than the next. I may be love sick….but if I am…..I hope I never get better.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Chapter 6 time! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. I recently became addicted to Mystic Messenger Memes…..hahahah. This story is getting really long…..it's hard for me to edit out my passion for Jumin. I was thinking today about how long the story will be. I originally thought it would be 8 chapters. But- from looking at the events and ideas I want to put in, it's more likely the story will end up being longer than that (probably like 12/13 chapters). I want to include the after ending and maybe even the Valentines day DLC. This is going to be the size of a proper book soon….hahaha. I hope you enjoy it though! If you like the story feel free to give it a review. I love when I get positive reviews it really helps motivate me. Chapter 9 will be out in a week from now!

* * *

The electric lights of the city illuminate the bedroom. Resting my head on Jumin's bare chest, I hold his hand. His arms wrap around me, holding me in his warm embrace. Moments ago we were swept up in feverish love making. Every time I taste Jumin my body craves him more. He responds so well to my advances….matching every movement and moan…..slowing down when I need it, speeding up when I desire. How did he get so good at _that?_ I can't imagine with his personality that he has much experience. But….I don't either. Maybe, all it is, is that we are compatible. That must be it…..

This man….he knows me so well. We haven't known each other long, but he has learned me inside and out. This man…..is my boyfriend. How did I get so lucky? Nuzzling my face up against his chest I give him a quick kiss. Jumin flashes me a pleased grin. _He looks so happy._ Warm feelings of love overflow the room, taking center in his eyes. I can't….when he looks at me like that, my heart melts.

This really is crazy. All of this happened so quickly. Just a few days ago if someone told me that I would be curled up in the arms of a handsome billionaire I would have laughed at them. But...here I am. God….I am so happy. Is it even ok to be this happy?

Jumin leans down and kisses my head. His kiss alone makes the hairs on my skin stand up in excitement. "Do you know how cute you are being right now?" His voice is smooth as butter as he whispers in my ear. My heart is beating faster with his sweet words, but I am not nervous. I am relaxed, excited, loved...happy.

I look up into his deep grey eyes I smile. "No, I wasn't aware."

He cups my bum in his hands and pushes me up, scooting me inches from his face. Sweet kisses land on my forehead and he grabs me tighter. I lean in and steal a kiss from his lips. Trying to be cute, I nuzzle my nose against his. Moving my arms I rest my hands behind his head, fully embracing him. In response, Jumin caresses my back, running his hands up and down my spine. It gives me goosebumps, but I can't look away from his enchanting gaze. I feel so safe in his arms. Being besides Jumin, it's so warm, safe, happy, and loving.

"...thank you," I whisper.

"Thank you? For what my dear?" Jumin asks as he strokes up and down my curves. Even though we have gone so many times tonight, his touch excites me.

"Just for keeping me safe," I smile. I really owe him a lot. Yes….he may be overprotective, but, there is no denying that he has kept me safe.

Jumin looks a bit surprised at my thanks. "Of course….there is no need to thank me. There is no one on this earth I want to protect more than you my angel."

He is so sweet. Melting into his embrace I fall into a shower of kisses. With each kiss I feel my heart flutter and grow lighter. The smell of him, his kisses, his voice, the warmth coming from his body, makes my head grow fuzzy. Does he know the effect his affection has on me? How it ruptures my very soul? How it overflows me with more happiness than I have ever felt? This love is so deep and passionate it makes all my past relationships look like child's play.

The kisses grow deeper. Our tongues embrace and our bodies pull closer together. Matching his pace our tongues dance around each others mouths, exploring every curve. He holds me so softly. It's impossible to not get lost in his passion. Containing the feelings we have for one another is unthinkable. The smallest words, or the lightest of touches, can explode into a contagious and passionate embrace. Is this over indulgence? Maybe….but….I can't see this indulgence as bad. The feeling we share as we connect as lovers, makes me happy in so many ways. Being in his arms, being connected to him, it's the greatest joy.

"Jumin…." I pant as I pull away from his deep kiss to catch my breath. Caressing my face, he kisses down my neck. Shivering, I hold on tighter to him. His kisses make me want him and the look in his eyes tells me he wants me too. I don't think his intention is to follow up on his desires, considering on how softly he is holding me. We have made love so many times tonight already. Knowing Jumin, he will want to let me rest. But I can't rest. Not when he excites me so much. He really is insatiable tonight….but then so am I.

"I want you," I whisper, stroking his hair.

He looks up at me surprised. "You aren't tired my love?"

"How can I be when you kiss me like that?"

He grins, not needing any more permission than that. Sweet kisses move down my neck, sucking near my collar bone. My body shivers from the sudden sensation. He moves on top of me and resumes kissing down my body. Sucking on my breasts he moves my legs up. I am already prepared for him. His kisses alone are enough to get me ready. Jumin puts on a condom and presses into me gently. He supports me with his arms and brings me close to him. I moan softly and he cradles me in his arms. He thrusts in and out of me with a slow pace. His slow movements relax my body, I hold onto him, but I don't need to. He holds me firmly, completely supporting my body. Never has he made love to me so tenderly. He must be worried he is pushing me too far. His considerate nature is so cute. I pull him down onto the bed to kiss him. His limbs wrap around my body. My heart….I feel like it could burst. In this moment there is no question that the love we share is real. How can I not want to be by his side when he returns my emotions so strongly? I love Jumin so much. Moaning in between tender kisses I completely give myself to him. He carries me off to sweet bliss and my moans grow louder. Usually when I start moaning like this he picks up the pace and becomes a bit rough. But this time he doesn't. He continues being gentle with me. Treating me with such care it melts my heart.

"I love you," he whispers as my body floats away and everything becomes white.

 _RING-RING-RING-_

The ring of Jumin's phone interrupts us, leaving me frozen. I had been so sucked into him that all sense of time had been lost. How many times had we done it this round? I can't remember. Jumin's soft embrace had me so relaxed that I had lost control of my thoughts. I wasn't thinking at all….I was only responding to him and enjoying him. It was almost like a mediation or a trance. The sharp rings of his phone make the hair on my skin stand up. I look across the room. Who could it be at this hour? Jaehee?

Jumin softly lowers me from his embrace and lies me on the bed. He picks up his phone, a photo of Zen is lit up. Zen? Why is he calling at this hour? What is going on? I've never seen Zen call Jumin before…..is something wrong? Jumin looks just as surprised as I am. Jumin hovers his finger over the green answer call button, but he moves his finger and switches his phone to silent.

"Is it really ok to do that?" I ask. "What if something is wrong?"

He sets down his phone and pulls me close to him again. "If it is important he will leave a message. It can wait for a while longer."

Is it really ok though? I guess I shouldn't butt in between them. They really don't get along. It is most likely that the call is a worried and angry Zen complaining on how he should let me return home….it probably is nothing. Jumin kisses my neck, moving up to my ears. Goosebumps grow on my body and I can feel my body giving into him again.

 _RING-RING-RING-_

This time it is my phone. What is going on? Jumin holds me tightly and grabs my phone angrily. It is Zen again. Is something wrong?

"Maybe we should pick up?" I ask.

"Calling at this hour…." he scoffs. "It better be important." Jumin pushes the green button.

"MC! Oh my god! You picked up! Are you ok!?" Zen is yelling so loud I can hear him as if he was on speaker.

"This is Jumin."

Zen yells even louder, "JUMIN HAN….YOU BEAST! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SHOW SOME RESTRAINT FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

What is going on? Is he drunk? Why is he yelling? Why is he calling Jumin a beast? Jumin removes the phone from his ear

"Maybe I should talk to him…..?" I ask.

Jumin hands me the phone. "Zen?"

"MC! Oh my god! I can't belive him! How could HE!? Are you ok? You are with him right!? Oh GOD you are with him! Tell me it isn't true MC!"

I sigh shaking my head. This doesn't sound like it's going to go anywhere good. "What are you going on about Zen?"

"...well…." Wait, now he's quiet? He has to be drunk.

"Zen?"

"Let me talk to _him."_

He sounds so angry I pass off the phone to Jumin. I mouth the words 'drunk'.

He nods with a sigh. "Zen, calm down what is going on."

There is a pause. Suddenly Zen is no longer yelling. I can't hear what he is saying. Jumin sighs and shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly Jumin blushes. What is going on? What could make him blush so suddenly?

"V….did?"

V? Is this about V? I wish I could hear what they are saying.

"...everyone knows? He's here?" He looks angry now. "Fine…..I'll get dressed."

I hear Zen screaming "YOU HAVE TO GET DRESSED!?" as he hangs up the phone.

"What is going on? Where are you going? What is it about V?"

Jumin pulls me close to him and kisses me softly. "I'm truly sorry my love….it appears that something uncomfortable has happened. I could tell you….but I think it would make more sense if you look at the chatroom. V is outside. I should let him in."

Jumin gets up and starts to get dressed. I lay there in shock. What is going on….it is so late. Why is V here? I pick up my phone and open the RFA app. There was a chatroom only ten minutes ago...everyone had logged in, including V. What in the world.

 _Yoosung:_ Is MC still at Jumin's place?

 _Yoosung:_ She hasn't logged in for a while. Is she ok?

 _Zen has logged in_

 _Zen:_ I can't believe that jerk.

 _Zen:_ I hope he doesn't force MC to stay another night.

 _Zen:_ I'm sure she just wants to go home to get ready for the party ;;

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room_

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Good evening Zen!

 _Yoosung:_ Have you heard from MC?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ No….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ But…..I think Mr. Han plans to keep her another night. He mentioned something to that effect today.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ By the time he made up his mind there wasn't enough time to try and change it.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ It is unfortunate. I don't agree with Mr. Han on this….but I don't think there is much we can do.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **I feel like it isn't my place to interfere if MC agrees to it.**

 _V has entered the chat room._

 _Zen:_ V!?

 _Yoosung:_ Explain what's going on!

 _707 has entered the chat room._

 _707:_ e

 _707:_ V

 _707:_ **Why didn't you answer any of my calls**?

 _V:_ Hello everyone.

 _V:_ Hello Lucille, I am glad you are here.

 _V:_ I'm so sorry I came back so late.

 _V:_ I apologize...for not being in touch.

 _V:_ I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions.

 _707:_ Where the hell are you?

 _Jaehee:_ Do you have Elizabeth with you?

 _Zen:_ You aren't going to bring that furball to the party, right?!

 _Yoosung:_ Have you heard from MC? What are you going to do with Elizabeth?

 _V:_ I am at Jumin's place now with Elizabeth. I mean to return her to him. I haven't spoken to Jumin or MC yet. Hopefully I will be able to soon.

 _V:_ And Luciel, I'm sorry I was out of reach. I had bad service so I couldn't read all the messages.

 _707:_ Why did you go see Yoosung first and now Jumin!?

 _707:_ What about me?

 _V:_ I plan to come see you after I have returned Elizabeth.

 _707:_ …..fine. I'll be waiting.

 _707 has logged out_

 _Zen:_ Wait….if you are at Jumin's place why are you on the messenger?

 _Zen:_ Don't tell me that jerk doesn't want to see you.

 _V:_ It's nothing like that.

 _V:_ He doesn't know I am here yet.

 _Zen:_ -_- with all that security he doesn't even know you're there?

 _V:_ It appears Jumin cannot be interrupted right now. I've been told to wait.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ What could Mr. Han be doing? He should just be with MC eating dinner….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I am sure if he knows you are there he will pause his dinner.

 _Yoosung:_ Maybe he's playing a game or something?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yoosung….Mr. Han does not play games like LOLOLOL. I can't think of anything he could be doing that would make V wait. Even if he was on a business call he would pause it for V.  
 _Zen:_ It's really strange….. _  
Zen:_ That jerk did say some weird things today….

 _Yoosung:_ Yeah the marriage thing was pretty weird.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ You don't think…..he couldn't possibly be….

 _Zen:_ …..

 _Zen:_ V….do you know what is going on?!

 _V:_ I don't think I should say anything further.

 _Zen:_ WHAT

 _ZEN: V YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN THAT!?_

 _Yoosung:_ What is that? Someone tell me? _ ;;

 _Jaehee Kang:_ …...those two haven't even been on a proper date. I don't think….

 _Zen:_ Jaehee!

 _Zen:_ Think about it!

 _Zen:_ **It has to be that!**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I do admit I can't think of another reason why they would make V wait.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ V…..can you say clearly that it isn't that…..?

 _V:_ I am going to decline to comment.

 _Zen:_ **WHAT!**

 _Zen:_ So it is that!

 _Zen:_ I AM GOING TO CALL HIM RIGHT NOW

 _Zen:_ I should go there and kick down the door!

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Zen...you should calm down…..  
 _Jaehee Kang:_ If it is that…..I'm sure he didn't force himself on her.

 _Zen:_ I can't belive him!

 _Zen:_ I don't even know how to deal with this!

 _Yoosung:_ WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?

 _V:_ I will see you at the party.

 _V has left the chat room_

 _Zen:_ Is he running away now!?

 _Zen:_ I honestly can't understand that jerk! How could he! When he said he was going to be a gentleman!

 _Yoosung:_ **SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON!**  
 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yoosung….it's best if you don't know.

 _Zen:_ Yes. If you can't tell from this the you shouldn't know.

 _Zen:_ You are too pure. ;;

 _Zen:_ Unlike a certain jerk!

 _Yoosung:_ You guys are worse than Seven!

 _Yoosung:_ I am going to ask MC what happened later!

 _Yoosung has left the chat room_

 _Jaehee Kang:_ …..I can't believe something like _that_ has already happened.

 _Zen:_ I am calling him now! That jerk needs to hear a piece of my mind.

 _Zen:_ I'm going to give him a real talking to!

 _Zen:_ Bye Jaehee!

I set down my phone. I must be bright red. So that is what happened…..crap. I guess all of the RFA knows the nature of my relationship with Jumin. Well….except Yoosung. I get up and put back on my dress. It's now very wrinkled. But, if what I just read in the chatroom is true, V is here. I have to see him….it doesn't matter what I look like. He already knows what we were doing.

Walking over to the front door I see Jumin standing in front of a man with mint hair, dark glasses, and a cane. Is that V? His face looks like his photo….but the cane is new. Is he ok?

" _Meow! Meow-!"_

He is holding Elizabeth in a cage. He sets down the cage and lets her go out. With a blur she darts out of the cage. There is a puff of white fur as Elizabeth pounces onto the couch and stretches out on it. That's right! Elizabeth! She's home! On the couch she looks so happy. She starts cleaning her coat with her tongue. She really is an exceptionally beautiful cat. I have seen her before briefly in the cage, but seeing her roam free I can truly understand her beauty. No wonder Jumin loved...no loves her so.

I turn my attention back to Jumin. He looks cross….exactly the opposite of how he had just looked at me moments ago. I'm sure Zen put him in a sour mood with that call. I walk over to him. He needs me now….to support him. I take his hand and squeeze it. The mood lightens immediately. He flashes me a smile and pulls me close to him.

"V. I'm so glad to see you in person!" Jumin is staring at V suspiciously. I wish he could be happier to see his friend, but I can understand considering the situation. He did show up unannounced…..interrupting us….and he hasn't been giving us clear information. That's right….this is V. I too am suspicious of him. But now, that he is here, I want to give him a chance to at least explain.

"Oh…..Hello, MC. I'm sorry about all of this. I was hoping we'd first meet at the party..." V's voice is deep and slightly worn. He seems tired….he must of just gotten back from his trip.

"I guess you don't like my house," Jumin scoffs. I look up at him in shock. I have never seen him be so cross with someone in person. Is he _mad_ at V? I knew he was suspicious...but right now….is Jumin mad?

I can see V force a smile. "Of course not. Long time no see, Jumin."

"Your eyes?" Jumin asks coldly.

"They're fine for now." But are they really? They don't look fine….The mood is growing tense again. I try squeezing Jumin's hand again, but the mood stays the same.

"Elizabeth seems to be happy to be home." I say to try and break the mood.

V smiles at me, as if to thank me for shifting Jumin's attentions. "Seeing her curl up on the sofa over there...I see that too." His words make me feel a bit relieved. If he can see Elizabeth then maybe his eyes are not in as dire condition as it looks. I may be suspicious of V, but the thought of an artist losing their sight, is just too heartbreaking.

Jumin is staring at Elizabeth intently, observing her every move. Much how he looks at me. "She would stay there doing nothing for hours."

" _Meow- meow-"_ Elizabeth coos at Jumin. I feel bad for her...it's obvious she has missed Jumin and this house. How she acted around Yoosung is proof. Now she is so peaceful, it's like she's calling out for love and attention.

"What a peaceful cat. She must like the scent in your house." V smiles at Elizabeth.

"I suppose we think differently then. If you've read the messages, you'd know that she went missing...and that I want to give her back to you. I told you all this on the phone earlier." Jumin really sounds mad. It's intimidating. Is there a way I could help calm him down? He can't really mean that…...giving up Elizabeth. Just how he is looking at her now….with such love. He can't possibly give her up….she's his cat….. Poor Elizabeth. If she can't live here anymore, she will be sad for sure.

"Yes….Are you really not going to keep her…?" V asks, just as in shock as I am.

"I'm still thinking about it, but I can't stop thinking that she will be more happy with you."

Wait what? There is no way that can be true….

"What do you think, MC?" V asks.

"Why are you asking her?" Jumin holds my hand tightly while holding V in his scornful gaze.

"She's the one who's seen you closely the past couple of days. Perhaps she is more objective about you than you are yourself." V does have a point. I know Jumin has been thinking about this issue carefully. But it is very possible that he could be thinking about this in an overly complex way.

"Jumin can be a good owner. I hope you give yourself a second chance," I look up at him. Maybe my cheerful spirit will help him reconsider? Maybe it will help improve his mood? I truly think that Jumin can be the only owner for Elizabeth. He can't just cast her aside….it's too sad. Even if that is what he thinks is best for her….Elizabeth won't be happy with that decision.

"...I already know that you think that way." Jumin sighs. He looks at me with kind eyes. "But..it's not that simple. It'll be a challenge for me to accept Elizabeth the 3rd simply as a pet….but to be honest…."

"Is there something else?" V asks.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Jumin sighs and the mood lightens. "Please listen to me and seriously consider keeping Elizabeth."

"Allright."

Jumin lets out another sigh and crosses his arms. The mood is lighter, but he is clearly troubled. I stand looking up at him. I want to help….but how? What can I do? I've told him my thoughts over and over again. Maybe….V...maybe he can somehow help ease his mind on this?

"Whenever I see Elizabeth the 3rd, I remember Rika."

Rika? The name surpises me. Why hasn't he brought this up to me before?

"She gave her to you as a gift, so of course," V casually adjusts his sunglasses, smiling warmly at the troubled Jumin before him.

"It's not that simple." Jumin shakes his head. "The way I thought of Rika was much more complicated than you think…..Rika could see how twisted I was when she was alive. I didn't know then, but I relied on her. So when she gave me Elizabeth the 3rd...I remember her telling me to take good care of her. As a habit, I kept seeing Rika in that cat. I imagined that the warmth and deep understanding that Rika had would be in that cat too. There was never a time when I didn't think of Rika while looking at that cat. So...when Elizabeth the 3rd ran away from me, V... I thought that you should be the one to have her, not me. Because you're the one who loved Rika most...I don't deserve her."

I stand stunned. What? I had no idea he felt this way. He saw Rika in the cat? I guess that does make it complicated….I can understand why he didn't tell me about this. It would be easy to take it the wrong way. But I understand. Rika and V are important friends in Jumin's life. When Rika left them….replacing her with Elizabeth, it's not crazy to do. But still, none of that is Elizabeth's fault…..it's not like the cat is Rika. Elizabeth is Elizabeth. Clearly V can see that, right?

"I have so much to sort out in my mind for me to keep her."

"Jumin…." I take ahold of his arm. He turns around, snapped out of his daze. He stares at me with his kind eyes. I hope he takes her back. He has to….he can't do this to Elizabeth. It just isn't fair. No matter what his feelings are about Rika…..this is Elizabeth. She is his cat. She's most happy here. I have to do something to convince him…..to let him know that he will be a proper owner. "...I think you should think about how Elizabeth would feel."

"I've thought about it enough…..She will be happier in your hands, V." Jumin gives a weak smile to V. His eyes are so sad. He doesn't want to let her go….I know that. He's just scared that he isn't suitable…..not good enough. It breaks my heart to see him like this. "She needs someone who can love her for what she is…"

"That's such a simple way to consider this," V says.

"Why? I don't think I'm wrong in this matter."

"First…" V shakes his head, "please don't involve Rika in this matter. This was Elizabeth's home for years. But because of your choice, her home will change, her owner will change. Don't think that you know what Elizabeth will feel. You've always been in a position where you calculate things yourself and make the decision. How much can you understand about a cat when you've never been in her position? "

Wow…..I really couldn't of said it better myself. I don't think I could've said it so clearly and eloquently to him. It's good V is here. "I agree with V…"

"Hummm...It's true that I was taught to think like an executive. Perhaps both of you may be right. Humans can only judge things according to their own standards. I'm still learning to understand and respect others. If this is the most comfortable place for Elizabeth the 3rd…..But!" Jumin's lips purse.

"But again?" V asks.

"V, you think that I can be a good owner?"

"You have a lot of questions…." V sighs.

"I'm not 100% sure about this, so I just want to know other options."

"Yeah…." V shakes his head smiling, "I guess that's how you were all the time.I remember in elementary school during art class when we had to draw a house, you badgered the teacher with questions. You practically drew a blueprint for that house and wrote down emergency procedures in case of natural disasters."

Jumin did that? I can see it…..Jumin must have been an interesting child. I bet V has all sorts of stories about Jumin. Maybe in the future he will tell me more. I want to know more about Jumin. What was he like as a child? What happened in his life before he met me? I want to know it all. I guess I don't really know too much about his past. We just met after all. That's right….we just met. It's strange how such strong feelings can form when we have not known each other long. But, no matter what I learn about him, I know it won't change my feelings. I am sure it will only make me love him more.

"That's very nostalgic...but I'm serious right now."

"I'll tell you then. You will be a great owner."

"Allright. Lastly, MC...You've already told me your thoughts, but I'll ask again. Do you think I should take care of Elizabeth the 3rd again?" Jumin looks at me with kind sincere eyes. He warms my heart. I know he is nervous, be he will be a great owner. He was doing such a good job before, because he is thinking about this so carefully only proves that in the future he will be even better for her. I can help him with any issue that could arise. Together I feel like we can do anything.

"I'm sure there won't be any problem if we take care of her together."

Jumin flashes me the warmest smile he has given me since V had arrived. "Yes, I feel as if everything will be fine if you're by my side."

"So all you need is MC to be with you?" V asks. I can't see his eyes, but I'm pretty sure he's pleasantly surprised.

"Regardless of what happens, if MC is here with me, then I feel like it will be okay."

I smile at him and grab his hand. Yes. Jumin is right. As long as we are together everything will be ok. Whether it is a hacker, Elizabeth, family drama, whatever it may be, together we can get through. We have already been through so much together in a short time, and it has been ok. Jumin makes me feel strong. I am sure he feels the same about me.

"...Oh my god. Where is that boy from my childhood story just now?"

"Allright. If Elizabeth the 3rd dosen't hate me...and if it's okay that I'm not the best owner….Fine."

So he's going to keep her! I am so happy! I can't help but hug Jumin. He looks surprised, but not as surprised as V whose mouth has fallen agape looking at us. Together we can take care of Elizabeth. I hope she likes me…..she seems like such a nice cat. People have always told me I have a way with Cats.

"Yes! I'm glad you decided that, Rika picked her out just for you… take good care of her."

Those were the words Rika told to Jumin when she gave him the cat…..now V is saying it….the weight of his words are clearly reflected in my lovers eyes.

"Thank you for the advice." Jumin says.

"But I honestly didn't realize she reminded you of Rika...Oh! I hope you are not too surprised MC."

I guess I am surprised. But it doesn't bother me. Jumin's past made him who he is. I love him, how could I not accept him fully. If I were to reject this, I wouldn't deserve a man like Jumin. "It's ok," I smile, "I'm in Jumin's heart now."

"Thank you…." A sigh of relief escapes the man standing besides me. I must have been right. Jumin was tense about this subject before….he must have not wanted to tell me about Rika, afraid I may take it the wong way. That is why he didn't tell me all these feelings about Elizabeth clearly. I'm glad he was able to express his feelings to me. "My feelings towards you will never change, MC….and I realized something again. That I haven't been letting you decide on your own when you can go home. I'm sorry if I seemed like I was forcing my way on you."

I squeeze his hand, giving him an understanding look. Staying with him has been wonderful. Had he forced his way on me? Maybe a few times, but he had his reasons. I am sure there will be times in the future when I force my way on him as well. Jumin...he's human. He makes mistakes. I love him. I can't be upset about something like that when his intentions were so good.

"Does that mean… you'll send her back?"

"I've kept her long enough so I'd like to if she's safe… But V, you have to swear that she is safe."

"I told you over the phone...She's safe."

"That's not enough. I need you to swear to me. Considering all the secrets you know, is MC safe to be on her own until the party? Please be honest with me…."

"Swear...:"

"I tend to believe numbers more than words, but if you swear you are sincere, I'll believe you. That's what I need right now."

"Allright. I swear that MC will be undoubtedly safe on her own…. I swear on everything I have. Is that enough?"

"...I should've sent you sooner. MC, I'm sorry. And thank you for being so patient when I was being stubborn."

"You are amazing, MC. I never thought Jumin made me swear on something."

Somehow I feel proud with these words. I am so special to Jumin that he did something so out of character for me? How can I love Jumin so much? I suppose it is nearing the time for me to go home. I feel sad to leave. But...I know everything will be ok even if I do leave. We will be together in our hearts.

"It's okay. Thanks to you, V. I think everything is working out."

"I'm honored that you said that. But...I'm very grateful as a friend that you managed to warm Jumin up. Thank you so much."

"V, let me ask you a couple of things before you leave, although I don't know if you'll answer them."

"What?"

"Do you have any idea why Elizabeth the 3rd was there?"

"Oh….that's...I'll tell you some day. But not now… I'm sorry."

"Right now...just consider it a coincidence. I know it dosen't make sence...but please let it go for now."

"Coincidence... "

"Jumin. I told you before….but I swear. MC is safe, and Luciel will need time but he'll be okay. If you are that nervous about the apartment, I will consider finding a new place after the party."

I don't like that V won't tell us more. But I guess I have to understand. If he swears it is safe, it is safe. I will trust him. He must have a reason for not telling us. In the meantime I will wait for him to tell us on his own terms.

"I'll trust V. He's your friend."

"Alright...I won't ask anything else for now." Jumin looks down at me with sad eyes. Is he realizing we have to part soon? I feel myself getting lost in his eyes. It's going to be so hard to leave…...I will miss him. Not sleeping next to him, not being in his arms…..will be lonely. ' _Parting is such sweet sorrow'._ Yes….that line from Romeo and Juliet sums up exactly how I feel right now.

"Yes...I would like to take MC home right now…" V says staring at us, his mouth still agape. "But this whole classifed thing is very uncomfortable. Let's take her to the C&R building. Nothing will happen while she goes home from there."

"Alright, that will do."

"MC, I think we really have to part ways now. We'll see each other tomorrow...but I'd like to start fresh from then. You have to take the dress I got...Okay?" He holds onto my hands looking sad. I lean into him and embrace him. His body is so warm. Leaving feels impossible. But….I should go. Jumin needs to spend some time with Elizabeth. Also….me going home will help cool down Zen and the rest of the RFA. But…..he smells so nice. Falling deeper into his embrace I give him a kiss.

Pulling away I see Jumin blushing. Oh….yeah, V is here. I look over and see V staring at us in awe. I guess this is really strange for Jumin. Well….I am glad that I can be that person for Jumin. I am sure in the future we will do so many more shocking things.

Jumin hands me a gold ornate box tied up with a bow. This must be the dress. Taking the dress I smile at him to thank him. The party will be so fun tomorrow. It would be wonderful if Jumin and I could dance together. Is he a good dancer? I wonder….

V taps me signaling we should go. Yes….we should go. Go…...I should go home. Jumin's eyes hold me prisoner. Maybe I can just stay? Would that be so bad? It's clear we both do not want to part. This house feels so warm with him in it. Not being with him will be lonely.

But…..even if I don't want to go….going back seems like the more responsible thing to do. If I don't go back now…..when will I? It will never be a good time when I desire to be besides him so much. I can't just start living with him….can I? No….that's too crazy. I should go home before I get carried away again.

"Allright Jumin. See you tomorrow."

"Yes….I'm sorry, and thank you." Jumin brings my hand to his lips and kisses it. Goosebumps rise on my skin. "Please don't forget how I feel while we're apart."

" _Meow."_

"You really...have changed." V says mystified.

I follow him out. Yes…..It's time to go home.

I open the door to the apartment and switch on the lights. I am home…..but it doesn't feel like home. No….this was never my home. It's just a place I was staying temporarily. I don't have a home…this is just a room. I haven't had a place that felt like home in a long time…..but with Jumin….that feels like home. Is it ok to think of him as my home?

The apartment looks just as I left it. But it doesn't feel the same as before. It is much lonelier than I remember. I miss Jumin. I want to call him…..I set the box with the dress down on the table. I send Jumin a quick text letting him know I am home safe. I promised him I would let him know as soon as I stepped in the door safely.

The ride home was a long one. I feel tired. But this feeling is diluted by the longing I feel for my lover. Being apart from Jumin is hard. Harder than I had thought. My heart yearns for him. The second I stepped out the door my heart ached to go back. I want to be in his arms. Jumin has Elizabeth at home….but I am all alone here. It's cold and quiet. The only sound is the soft buzz of the computer. I go into the bedroom and throw on a old shirt as pajamas. Getting into bed I stare up at the ceiling. So much happened today. How is the party tomorrow already? It will be fun to see everyone in their party clothes. I am glad I was able to get to know V a bit better before the party.

On the ride home I was able to talk to V one on one. He seems like a warm and kind person from our conversation. We talked about a lot of things. Of course, he apologized about everything that had happened, and thanked me for being so understanding. But mostly he was very interested in me, especially in how I was related to Jumin. I guess it is only natural he would be curious….especially because we kissed in front of him….and he must have heard other things…..

When I told him we were together he was surprised. According to V Jumin has never had someone like me in his life before. It makes me happy that I can be that person for Jumin. At one point he jokingly said that I better not go hurting his best friend. I told V that I would never do anything to hurt Jumin, and I meant it. I only want to protect him, be besides him, and love him. When I told V this he seemed to be more relaxed around me. Neither of us brought up what had happened on the messenger. Instead we just chatted about the RFA and a bit about the party tomorrow. I let him know we had some interesting guests coming. I am personally interested to meet this 'longcat' Seven had referred me to invite. Of course I logged into RFA chat room as well and let everyone know I was heading home safely. Everyone seemed so pleased that I was going home. I am glad I could put them at ease….but I miss Jumin. I look down at my phone. As I look at it it suddenly lights up

 _RING_

It's Jumin. Jumin! I pick up immediately.

"You picked up right away, did you have your phone in your hand? I hope you went home safely."

His voice is so comforting and smooth. I hold my phone against my ear and curl up under the covers to hide from the cold.

"I can't handle your emptiness," he continues, "I feel like there is a giant hole in the middle of the house...I want you to come back….but next time…" He stops himself and clears his throat. His voice is calm but I can tell he is having a hard time staying like this. Jumin….he misses me. The thought gives me so much comfort. Yes….this place feels so empty. That is the best way to put it.

"I've felt so many emotions I have never even felt before while being with you. Amongst that, missing you and loneliness are being too harsh…." His voice dips and I feel him waiver. Yes…..Jumin is having a hard time with this. Perhaps even harder than me. He may have Elizabeth, but I was wrong. I am more familiar with this feeling. This….it's all new to Jumin. He must be feeling this even more intensely than me. "But, I am sure this will let us mature further as people. I realized I need to become more mature for you. It's strange Elizabeth the 3rd is back but all I can think about is you. This is so different."

Jumin…..his words warm my heart and at the same time make me sad. I want to return to him. He is right….it's like a hole. A large hole where he should be. But…..then, yes, he is right. This will help us mature as people. I need to be mature for him as well. I can't just run back to him like a smitten schoolgirl…..

"I miss you." I whisper. My voice wavers with just those two words. It hurts to say them. It hurts to be strong and to be mature.

"Then I must find a way to live together as soon as possible. We have to get though the party first. But I should start thinking about it." Jumin's voice is desperate and frantic. He must have heard the sadness in my voice. It's too hard to hide my feelings from him. I can't hide it. Maybe it's not the most mature, but I miss him so much. I've never missed someone so much. "No…" Jumin stops himself, "I'm opposed to living together before marriage…..so...Let's just think about tomorrow's party for now. There's something I really want to say to you right now. To be honest, this is what I wanted to say the most. From the moment you took my heart."

"What is it?" I ask.

"I love you, so much. No matter how many times I say it, it's not enough. Is this what people feel when they find an oasis in the middle of a desert…?" ...Jumin…...his words are so sweet. He has such a way with language. I love him so much. He is my oasis too. Just talking to him is making my heart grow warm. "Desert explores gradually get used to the thirst. But when they discover an oasis and their dry lips and tongue hit the water, they feel more thirst than they've ever felt and gulp down the water. That's exactly how I feel towards you. I want to drink up your entire oasis and have all of you inside of me all the time."

I blush. He wants to drink me up and have me inside of him? So forward…..if this is his way of coming on to me…..it is beautiful. Maybe it is good we are apart. If I had stayed we probably would have not rested even one moment. Jumin….I love him so much. I want to drink him as well. "I am your private oasis, Jumin."

"So cute," lets out a sigh full of glee and desire. "Unbelievably cute. I want to run over and hug you….But the party is tomorrow so I'll have to be as patient as I can. I'm very proud of this party, as we've worked together for it. I hope you have sweet dreams today. I want to dream about you so I don't feel the emptiness you've left behind. And tomorrow, I will open my happy eyes and go see you. The party will be so much fun. It's an important day tomorrow so I don't want to bother you any further. See you tomorrow my love."

"Jumin…." I stop him before he hangs up, "Can we talk a bit longer? I don't think I will be able to go to sleep if I don't listen to your voice a bit more." I can't stop myself. I miss him….I need to hear his voice.

I hear him laugh over the speaker. "How can you be so cute? Of course we can talk longer my angel. I wish I could hold you in my arms now and burry my face in your sweet smelling hair."

"I miss you so much." Another sigh comes out. "I love you."

Jumin falls silent. After a brief pause he groans softly. "If I knew where your apartment was located…..I'd run there in a second..I need to be more mature….but it is very difficult to do when I desire you so much. This feeling….makes me dizzy."

"Me too, you are always making me dizzy." I chuckle. "Sometimes I can't even think because of it…..but that feels nice."

"Yes…..it does feel nice." His voice is so seductive. Not too long ago….I was in his arms feeling dizzy and nice…...under his shower of kisses. I miss him…I know it's crazy I feel this way. We had seen each other so much. It's only one night. Jumin is right. Tomorrow I can open my eyes and go see him. But then….why is it so unbearable to be apart? I spent so much time alone at his house waiting for him. How is this different? Why is being here so much harder?

"MC, I still can't believe that you left. I keep looking besides me and expect to see you. Are you doing ok?"

"I miss you...that's all."

"That is what I wish to say. I can't forget how you were fidgeting with your phone inside the bed...there are so many things I can't forget….so many unbelievably cute and precious things." Jumin lets out a uneasy sigh. "I desire to hold you now more than anything….I want to experience more unforgettable things with you."

"Jumin…..," I hear my voice shake with desire.

"After you left Elizabeth the 3rd has been keeping me company here. She is happy to be home. But….she keeps meowing at me. Perhaps she misses you too?" " I don't think it is very likely that is the case. But if it is….that would be nice. I really want Elizabeth to like me… "Thank's to V...I've gotten the chance to look back on how I communicated. I feel like I've said so many bad things to you while Elizabeth the 3rd was gone…..I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to tell me that anymore. I'm fine."

"I've learned from you, that it's so much more important to realize things one by one rather than live in ignorance. You are such an amazing person. The moon seems very lonely tonight….." his voice trails off. "You're not here….but I'll have to remember what you said and cheer up."

"That my heart will always be with you..?" I ask. He may say I am amazing...but he is more amazing than me. I just stood besides him and supported him. I just showed him love. It's amazing he was able to grow so quickly…..really is amazing. Yes…...we should cheer up. Maybe we are both amazing?

"Yes. You said that your heart would always be with me even if we're not together. So you are still with me right now."

I nod. Yes. That is right. Jumin….he is in my heart. I miss him because he is here right now.

"It's because of the hacker that you joined the RFA...but if we find out that the hacker never had any malice, I would at least like to thank him. Since I got to meet the most important person in my life."

Jumin…..I love you. Is my heart melting? It feels like it is. Jumin….he makes me so dizzy and I miss him so much. When he says things like this….I feel it at my very core.

"Of course…..if the hacker means harm, I will send you far away so that he can never touch you ever again." Jumin's voice is stern. But it's cute. He is so protective of me. It makes me want to protect him as well. I wouldn't like it if he sent me far away…..not if he wasn't with me. I couldn't bare that.

"But you will discuss that with me first, right?"

"Oh, of course. From now on, whatever decision I make I will discuss it with you first. Except for what will happen tomorrow."

Tomorrow? At the party? Is he planning something? I know the reporters are coming. Is he talking about how he invited Glam Choi, Sarah, and his father? What could he be planning? I'm sure whatever it is, it will be interesting. If he want's to keep it a secrete that's fine. No matter what happens I will be by his side. No matter what he is planning or what his decision is.

"Oh look at the time. I'd like to talk more, but I have to go get ready. I have to prepare everything perfectly as to not put you in trouble."

He has to go…? I guess it is getting late. I can't keep him on the phone forever. "I understand….I'll miss you. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, have a good night. I'm sad that I can't see you sleeping…..but someday I'll get to see it every day. My angel, MC. My love…..MC. We'll be able to meet tomorrow. So sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Jumin. Don't stay up too late."

"Yes my love. I will go to bed as soon as I am finished. Please don't worry. I will be thinking of you."

"Goodnight….I'll be thinking of you too."

I hang up the phone. I feel better now I talked to him. Jumin is so kind and sweet. What could he be planning in secret? I wish I was still talking to him. But I should try and get some rest. I am tired after all…..if I stay up I will just end up thinking about Jumin and how much I miss him. If I show up to the party tired everyone will get worried. I can't do that….it is too selfish. Tomorrow….will come before I know it. I will get to meet everyone and Jumin will be by my side. It will be a happy day…..I can't wait. My eyes fall shut. Tiredness overwhelms me and I fall to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Chapter 7 time! Sorry it was a bit delayed and a bit shorter…...work has been crazy and….well i've been very busy since Friday playing The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. I even named a horse Jumin in the game….but then he died and I was so sad. Now I have Jumin the 2nd. The next chapter will come out next week hopefully. I anticipate it is going to be really long because it is the party chapter!

* * *

I roll over and extend my arm. With a soft thud it lands on the empty space besides me. Daylight peaks through the curtains causing me to squint. Curtains….unfamiliar curtains with floral designs, that's right….I am back at Rika's apartment. I went home….I am no longer at Jumin's house. The thought makes my chest hurt. I miss him….I miss him so much. I had only been there a few days….but waking up alone….without him here…it hurts. It's lonely. This bed doesn't feel like my own. My back feels stiff from the unfamiliar mattress. How is it morning already? I want to be surrounded with warm dreams of him again.

I unplug my phone to look at the time. It is 8 AM. The party starts at noon….that doesn't leave too much time. I need to shower. There isn't time to laze around in bed today, there is much to do… I should make breakfast, do my hair, my makeup, put on my party dress…..should I show up at the party early? Come to think of it….I don't really know what I should do. Jaehee had been so wonderful and made the arrangements with the vendors. Do they need me to come early to set things up? No one told me I needed to…..but it would be rude for the host to show up late. I should call either Jaehee or Jumin about that. Jumin…...is he up yet? Cradling my phone in my hand I stare at the glowing screen. I want to talk to him…..to hear his voice…...

 _RING-RING-RING….._

The sudden noise surprises me and I drop my phone. Who is calling me? I look down to see a photo of Jumin on screen. Jumin is calling? I wonder if he can read my Can he read mind? This is the second time I have thought of calling him and he called me first…..how does he do that? I pick up.

"It's me. Good morning." His voice is kind a soft. The loneliness of the room disappears with those few words. "The day's finally come. I'm so glad we're having this party. Thanks to you, RFA can start helping others again. I have to show my admiration for your patience and kindness and your infinite understanding. I, as well as the RFA, have learned how to be closer with other people thanks to you. The more I spend time with you, the more I will change. And I will feel amazingly happy I can't wait for the future with you."

Jumin…..so sweet so early in the morning. It's just too cute that as soon as I pick up the phone he can speak out such a long monologue filled with so much love. He must have slept well. I feel awake listening to him. Hearing his voice is more effective than coffee. How can he make me so happy? Hearing his voice….makes me less lonely. Yes…..truly, I feel amazingly happy by hais side. The future….I can only see wonderful things. Together…..as long as we are together, everything will work out. "Look forward to it. I will make you so happy."

"I as well will make you happy." His voice is so soft it melts my heart. "And….don't worry about my happiness. Your existence is a blessing already. It may not be like me to think this, but I want the party to end quickly so I can lie in bed with you. It's quite embarrassing to think about it at this hour. But, I want to make you mine as soon as possible. With you, my heavy world will feel lighter…..I can't wait….."

Um what?! My head is spinning. Bed…..did he really just say that? Jumin…..is being so forward so early in the morning. It's not that I mind….but when did he get so bold? Has he always been bold? Yesterday morning he was _very bold._ After _that_ night….only two nights ago….where he made me his….whenever he is besides me….we ravish each other. We're like magnets…...sticking together as soon as we get close…..hard to separate. My body grows hot thinking about it. Yes...he's right...I want the party to be over too, so we can lie in eachothers arms once again. Tonight….after the party….it's very unlikely I will come back here. I have no desire to come back here. I'd rather stay with Jumin.

Actually….Jaehee had mentioned that Jumin and she would be taking a few days off of work because of the party. A few days…..does that mean that he has a short vacation? Jaehee has her vacation planned for after the party….but does Jumin have some time off? If so….I wonder if we can do something special? Maybe on a _proper date_ like Jaehee was stressing. That would be wonderful…...

"I'm sure you have to get ready now, but I keep wanting to hear your voice. I shouldn't say everything over the phone, so I'll end it here for the party. Then see you there. Be careful on your way.I miss you….Even on this short moment, I miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you too," I whisper as the phone hangs up.

I get out of bed and let my feet carry me over to the bathroom. My body feels light after hearing Jumin's voice. Stepping into the shower I turn on the water. A warm cascade of water comes from the shower and cleanses my body. The feeling makes me refreshed and awakens me fully. The party…..it's today. I'm so excited. I wonder what will happen. What will all the guest be like? What will all the members of the RFA be like in person? I hope everything goes smoothly….what could Jumin be planning? Last night he mentioned he was preparing something for the party…...I wonder…..what could it be? Knowing Jumin, whatever it is will probably cause a scene, and it will definitely give Jaehee more work. I feel bad for her…..working for Jumin can't be easy. Jaehee is so capable too. Jumin really relies on her. If I was in his position and I had an assistant like Jaehee I would do the same. It must be nice to have an assistant like her who he can trust so much. Hopefully she doesn't quit in the future. It would be very hard to replace her. I wonder if she knows that? Does Jumin even know that? I should remind him to make sure he gives her more breaks. If she got more breaks, maybe I could find some time to get to know her better. We're the only girls in the RFA after all. I'd really like to get closer to her.

I get out of the shower and wrap my body in a towel. Drying off my hair I walk out of the steam coated bathroom and check my phone. I should talk to everyone before the party. I wonder if Jaehee or Jumin are online? I log into the RFA chatroom.

 _MC:_ Hey Everyone!

 _Yoosung:_ Welcome MC- :D

 _Zen:_ You are here MC!

 _Zen:_ Congrats on escaping Jumin's house.

 _Zen:_ Seriously, -_-

 _Zen:_ **Can't get used to Jumin in a relationship.**

 _Yoosung:_ Well lol

 _Yoosung:_ To each his own.

 _Yoosung:_ Hey MC! I wanted to ask you something…..

 _Yoosung:_ What happened last night?

 _Yoosung:_ No one would tell me anything ;;;;;;;;;

 _Zen:_ **I seriously don't want to think about that anymore.**

 _Yoosung:_ It's your fault for not telling me!

 _Yoosung:_ I'm so curious!

 _Yoosung:_ I was thinking about it all last night!

 _Zen:_ ….;;;;;;

 _Zen:_ Speaking of last night….are you ok MC? We didn't get a chance to talk last night because of that jerk.

 _MC:_ Don't worry! I'm really happy. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. Let's just focus on the party today!

 _Yoosung:_ I feel like you are avoiding my question…..

 _Yoosung:_ I hate being left out…;;;

 _MC:_ Just ignore it Yoosung…..

 _Zen:_ **I don't understand how you could like that jerk MC….**

 _Yoosung:_ Fine….

 _Yoosung:_ Anyways!

 _Yoosung:_ Finally after all that trouble,

 _Yoosung:_ we're having the party! lolol :-D :-D :-D

 _MC:_ Since it's my first party, I'm nervous lol

 _Zen:_ I understand how you feel since it is your first time.

 _Zen:_ I don't have any stage fright so I don't mind being in a place full of people lol 3

 _Yoosung:_ This is my third party and I'm still nervous lol '-_-

 _Zen:_ Yoosung

 _Zen:_ You cleaned up your house?

 _Yoosung:_ Haha...Yes.

 _Yoosung:_ After V dropped by last night, I cleaned it squeaky clean.

 _Zen:_ Thank god lolololol

 _Yoosung:_ There was so much cat hair on my air filter…

 _Yoosung:_ **so I had to clean it three times**

 _Zen:_ Congrats on being free. Lol

 _Zen:_ I still think….

 _Zen:_ That I would have been sent off to the ER if I were you lol. -_-

 _Yoosung:_ lololololol

 _Yoosung:_ Besides….everything feels right now.

 _Yoosung:_ MC went back home,

 _Yoosung:_ the cat went back home….!

 _MC:_ Yes. I feel like Jumin and my love is going back to normalcy too.

 _Zen:_ In my standard, it's going to take more time for "normalcy" to take place.

 _Yoosung:_ Well from Jumin's perspective, he did change a lot. Lol

 _Yoosung:_ The world rotated around him, remember?

 _Zen:_ I must admit, he did improve a bit. -_-

 _Yoosung:_ Sniff

 _Yoosung:_ It's the day of our party so I want to speak only positive words.

 _Zen:_ Ok…

 _Zen:_ You're right.

 _Zen:_ I'm excited to see MC in person.

 _Yoosung:_ lolol

 _Yoosung:_ **You were so cute when you got jealous that Jumin got to see her first.**

 _Zen:_ What,

 _Zen:_ I wasn't jealous -_-

 _Zen:_ And I just didn't want that jerk to be privileged.

 _MC:_ Jumin deserves that privilege though.

 _Zen:_ -_-...

 _Yoosung:_ So lovey dovery- :D

 _Yoosung:_ **So excited _**

 _Yoosung:_ I finally get to see

 _Yoosung:_ the person who made Jumin so cheesy!

 _Zen:_ Yeah lolol

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room_

 _Yoosung:_ Jaehee! :D

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Hi Zen, Yoosung.

 _Zen:_ Hello Jaehee!

 _MC:_ How's the preparation going?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes….MC.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes, the prep is done...and I'm checking the list again at the location.

 _Yoosung:_ You're already there?

 _Yoosung:_ :-0

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes

 _Zen:_ No problems there? Do you want me to go and help?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ It's fine. Please just come when it begins.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ You too, MC.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ By the way…

 _Yoosung:_ Btw?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ The list of reporters is much longer than I expected….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Be prepared to see a lot of people here.

 _Yoosung:_ :-D

 _Yoosung:_ There'll be paparazzi there!?

 _Yoosung:_ I actually wanted some attention after the bodyguards left lolol

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Rather than you….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **I'm sure they'll be waiting for Mr. Han.**

 _MC:_ Right..

 _Yoosung:_ …

 _Jaehee Kang:_ And of course Zen -

 _Yoosung:_ Jaehee… do you hate me or something?

 _Zen:_ Well, compared to Jumin, I'm probably nothing ;;;

 _Zen:_ I don't have any stage fright so I don't mind being in a place full of people lol

 _Yoosung:_ And I'll be invisible… ;;;

 _Zen:_ Damn it =_=

 _Zen:_ Even at the party, he manages to steal the spotlight!

 _Jaehee Kang:_ lol….

 _MC:_ Jumin is the main face though.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ …..that is true.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I never even dared to think that I'll get the spotlight by Mr. Han. ;;

 _Zen:_ T_T

 _Zen:_ Everywhere I go, it's always Jumin Han and Jumin Han ;;

 _Yoosung:_ You kind of did when you got your holiday...hahah.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Hahahaha

 _Jaehee Kang:_ come to think of it,

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I'll finally get some days off.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **after the party.**

 _Zen:_ Wow!

 _Yoosung:_ CONGRATS!

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Just after today, I get to take a vacation. :D

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Vacation.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ VACATION…..

 _Zen:_ You must really be excited lol

 _MC:_ I want to go on a vacation with Jumin…

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Say the word and he'll take you tomorrow.

 _Yoosung:_ Oh! I feel like he would do that too.

 _Yoosung:_ Tell Jumin to take you on a holiday, MC.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **No no. Do NOT tell him that.**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han needs to work again for some time ^^

 _Zen:_ lol

 _707 has entered the chat room_

 _707:_ Hey

 _Yoosung:_ Seven!

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Hello Seven.

 _MC:_ How're you feeling?

 _Zen:_ Was about to ask the same;

 _Zen:_ You good?

 _707:_ Yes. I'm good!

 _Zen:_ I was worried about you;;  
 _Zen:_ How did meeting with V go last night?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I hope you feel much better today.

 _707:_ I'm sorry I made y'all worried T_T

 _707:_ ;_;

 _Yoosung:_ Seven!

 _Yoosung:_ You can tell me anything when you want to, okay?

 _707:_ Ya.

 _707:_ I still have too much to think about…

 _707:_ Right now,

 _707:_ I'm just happy Elly's back home….lol

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ That's very fortunate.

 _MC:_ Seven, please cheer up as the party is today!

 _707:_ D_D :-D

 _707:_ I'll try my best +_+

 _Jumin Han has entered the chat room_

 _Jumin Han:_ You are online MC.

 _Zen:_ Here's the man of the hour.

 _Yoosung:_ It's Jumin- lol

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han….

 _MC:_ Jumin- I miss you-

 _Jumin Han:_ Me too….3

 _707:_ Awwwww

 _Zen:_ X-(

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han

 _Jaehee Kang:_ The list of reporters is much longer than I thought. Are you sure about this?

 _Jumin Han:_ The play will only succeed if there's a proper audience.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ -_-

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Audience…?

 _Yoosung:_ How many?

 _Yoosung:_?_?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **The party hall may be too small.**

 _Zen:_ I don't know what you're planning;;;;But I hope it's not going to ruin the party.

 _Zen:_ 0_0

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course it won't.

 _Jumin Han:_ Don't even think that I'd ruin a party that my love spent so much time preparing for.

 _MC:_ I believe in you Jumin!

 _Jumin Han:_ ;D

 _Jumin Han:_ You say just the right things.

 _Yoosung:_ Gosh…

 _Zen:_ Don't make me puke. X_X

 _Yoosung:_ Seconded.

 _707:_ Jumin,

 _707:_ V's coming, right?

 _Jumin Han:_ Oh right… Yes.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'll take V to the party.

 _Zen:_ You guys are coming together?

 _Jumin Han:_ _ **Ya.**_

 _Zen:_ What's ya?;; You manage a company dude.

 _Zen:_ -_- …..

 _Yoosung:_ He did hurt his eyes ;;; I hope he gets there safely with Jumin.

 _Zen:_ What up with you worrying about V? 0_0

 _Yoosung:_ I'm not worried. It just bothers me.

 _Yoosung:_ He has so many freaking secrets.

 _Zen:_ Yeah….I'm going to judge after I see his eyes myself.

 _Jumin Han:_ Let's talk about that some other time…

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Assistant Kang.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes?

 _Jumin Han:_ You've called all the reporters in that list, I assume?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **I called so many people that my phone is burning hot.**

 _Zen:_ omg

 _Jumin Han:_ good.

 _Jumin Han:_ :-)

 _Jumin Han:_ My father, Glam Choi, and Sarah will arrive soon.

 _MC:_ Huh?;;

 _Jumin Han:_ I won't let them break your heart.

 _Zen:_ Try to explain the reason though.

 _Zen:_ Why the hell did you invite those women when your love MC is there?;;

 _Zen:_ -_-...

 _Yoosung:_ I can't understand that either….;;;

 _Jumin Han:_ You have to invite the devil if you want to catch it.

 _Zen:_ ….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I knew it….The party will be covered in tears.

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes….

 _Jumin Han:_ I consider it a gate we have to pass for MC and I to be happy.

 _Jumin Han:_ While preparing for it….I realized…

 _Zen:_?

 _Jumin Han:_ that Assistant Kang….. You did so much for me.

 _Jaehee Kang:_?

 _Yoosung:_ OMG

 _Jaehee Kang:_ It awthws nohing.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ iyw as nothih.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ It was nothing.

 _MC:_ I really like how honest you are Jumin.

 _Jumin Han:_ I can't stop smiling after such a compliment.

 _Jumin Han:_ ;-)

 _Jumin Han:_ If it pleases you that much, I should be honest more often.

 _Zen:_ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _Zen:_ What's wrong with everyone today?

 _Zen:_ 0-0

 _Jumin Han:_ I only wanted to thank you for working so hard.

 _Jumin Han:_ Really, you saved me.

 _Jumin Han:_ **If I didn't have that information on Sarah...I wouldn't have been able to say anything to father.**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ …..I'm very glad that it helped.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ But it's very awkward...to hear such compliments;;

 _Zen:_ Jumin Han is acting like a good boss?

 _Zen:_ This is weird.

 _Zen:_ The world is weird.

 _Zen:_ Is the world coming to an end?

 _MC:_ Jumin is a kind person by nature.

 _Zen:_?_?

 _Yoosung:_ Umn...lololol

 _Yoosung:_ Now I kind of feel like I want to intern for Jumin's company….

 _Jumin Han:_ Am I being awkward?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **It's not a bad change….but the change is so sudden…;;;**

 _Zen:_ He did that last time lolol

 _Zen:_ Completely opened up in a couple hours and wrote a bunch of sentimental things here lolololololol

 _Jumin Han:_ It's best to fix a problem right away.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ … **..I suppose it will take some time getting used to.**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I must leave to let my burning phone rest;;

 _Zen:_ Yup! Good luck until the end! Lol

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Thank you….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ and thank you for the encouragement. :D

 _Jumin Han:_ Ya.

 _MC:_ See you at the party-

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Ok ^^

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chat room_

 _Yoosung:_ :D Jaehee left on such a nice note.

 _Jumin Han:_ I should create a report on how much my encouragement affects her productivity.

 _Zen:_ Hmm;;;; This feels weird;;

 _Zen:_ I feel like the sun's gonna come up in the west;;; =_=

 _MC:_ Since it's a good change, let's encourage him to keep doing it ^^

 _Jumin Han:_ You are right all the time. ;-D

 _Zen:_ Ye...ah…

 _Yoosung:_ But Seven, you still here?

 _707:_ #

 _Yoosung:_ Uhm.

 _Yoosung:_ Guess not.

 _707:_ **I've been imagining the house I'll live in ten years.**

 _Zen:_ uh what

 _Jumin Han:_ How constructive.

 _Yoosung:_ Seven ;;

 _Zen:_ **Seven, we need to talk later.**

 _Zen:_ I need to check how you are.

 _Zen:_ You and V.

 _Yoosung:_ Hmm…

 _Yoosung:_ I should get ready to go out now.

 _Jumin Han:_ Hurry.

 _Zen:_ Don't tell me you didn't shower yet ;;

 _Yoosung:_ I told you it was hard cleaning up all that cat hair….;;

 _Jumin Han:_ I see.

 _Jumin Han:_ It's late, but thank you for taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd, Yoosung.

 _Zen:_ omg….;;;;; o_0

 _Yoosung:_ ;;;;;;

 _Yoosung:_ th….thank ou.

 _Zen:_ I srsly can't get used to this.

 _Yoosung:_ Haha.

 _Yoosung:_ Well…

 _Yoosung:_ I didn't really take care of her, I got mad at her a lot.

 _Yoosung:_ But it feels nice to be thanked. ^^

 _Yoosung:_ :-D

 _Jumin Han:_ But,

 _Jumin Han:_ **Elizabeth the 3rd seems to have lost some weight at your place.**

 _Jumin Han:_ **Was there a problem at home?**

 _Yoosung:_!?

 _MC:_ I don't think Jumin wants to interrogate you. He's just curious.

 _Yoosung:_ Is...that...right?

 _Jumin Han:_ Sure. Why, did you think I was interrogating you?

 _Yoosung:_ Yes….X_X

 _Zen:_ lololololol

 _Yoosung:_ No;;;; I did try my best….

 _Jumin Han:_ **Reading the past messages, it seems you forgot to feed her and just played games the whole time.**

 _Yoosung:_ -_-...Jumin….

 _Yoosung:_ You're thanking me, right?

 _Jumin Han:_ **Yes, I mean everything I said.**

 _Zen:_ I get that you mean it, but you have to be consistent at least…

 _Jumin Han:_ **Consistent….**

 _Jumin Han:_ I see.

 _Jumin Han:_ Now, I'll just thank you.

 _Jumin Han:_ **and we'll talk at the party why she lost weight.**

 _Yoosung:_ No T_T…;;;;;;;;;

 _Jumin Han:_ And I have to give you the reward money for finding her...so it seems we'll have lots to talk about.

 _Yoosung:_ Huh? You're giving me the money?

 _Yoosung:_?_?

 _Jumin Han:_ You have to be exact about these things.

 _Yoosung:_ Uhm….

 _Yoosung:_ I didn't really do anything….

 _Yoosung:_ I should talk to Seven about it.

 _Zen:_ Just take it!

 _Zen:_ You deserve it.

 _Yoosung:_ Hahah…

 _Yoosung:_ Let's talk about that at the party lol.

 _Yoosung:_ I'll get going now!

 _MC:_ See you later, Yoosung ^^

 _Yoosung:_ See ya ^^

 _Zen:_ Don't be late!

 _Jumin Han:_ See you later.

 _Yoosung:_ Okie. :D

 _Yoosung has left the chat room_

 _Zen:_ Then I should go get ready too.

 _Zen:_ I don't want to be a bad influence to the public.

 _Zen:_ because of my overly brilliant looks…..

 _Zen:_ I can't over do it;;

 _Jumin Han:_ **If you're worried about that, just wear sweatpants.**

 _Zen:_?

 _Jumin Han:_ **I bought one to wear while gardening. Want to borrow it?**

 _Jumin Han:_ **It hides your whole body shape, so it's useful in hiding your charms.**

 _Zen:_ ;;;; Whatever.

 _Zen:_ -_-...

 _Jumin Han:_ Tell me whenever you need.

 _Zen:_ **I'll never need it.**

 _MC:_ Just send Zen those through quick delivery.

 _Zen:_ Why're you doing this to me!? _

 _Zen:_ MC has changed too…

 _Jumin Han:_ She's just becoming my kind of person. 3

 _Zen:_ Don't tell me.

 _Zen:_ You wear sweatpants?

 _Jumin Han:_ No. It doesn't suit my image.

 _Zen:_ …..And it does mine?! X_X

 _Jumin Han:_ Didn't you say that you'll look good in anything?

 _Zen:_ Hey! No!

 _Zen:_ Seriously….I feel like we're having a useless convo right now. -_-...

 _Jumin Han:_ Zen.

 _Zen:_?

 _Jumin Han:_ Someday, if something is to happen to me, protect MC for me.

 _Zen:_!?

 _Zen:_ Dude what's with that?! Are you gonna die or something?!

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course, the possibility of something dangerous happening to me is very feeble, but you have to consider the 0.000000001% chance that it might.

 _Zen:_ I think you can ignore that possibility;;

 _MC:_ Jumin….you want to protect me 100%, right? I understand.

 _Zen:_ You can understand him;;;?

 _Jumin Han:_ She out of all people would understand me….

 _Jumin Han:_ I just want everything to be perfect.

 _Zen:_ omg

 _Jumin Han:_ Zen.

 _Jumin Han:_ You'll become more famous now.

 _Jumin Han:_ Sometimes popularity can be more powerful than money.

 _Jumin Han:_ I….trust the power you'll acquire soon….

 _Jumin Han:_ **so you'll be able to protect MC if something happens.**

 _Zen:_ …..O….kay;;;

 _Zen:_ I don't like how you sound as if you've figured out the whole universe…..but I guess it's a compliment.

 _Zen:_ Don't worry.

 _Zen:_ **I protect my friends;;**

 _Jumin Han:_ Yup.

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course…

 _Jumin Han:_ MC will be in my arms forever….lol

 _Zen:_ -_-... This is driving me insane

 _Zen:_ Why

 _Zen:_ Do I feel so tired talking to you?

 _Jumin Han:_ It's not even the party yet, you can't be tired.

 _Zen:_ ….

 _Zen:_ I think it's time for me to leave now.

 _Jumin Han:_ Good bye.

 _MC:_ See you at the party, Zen-

 _Zen:_ Yes;;; I'll see you there.

 _Zen:_ But Seven!

 _Zen:_ Why aren't you saying anything?!

 _707:_ **I was thinking of the famous emperor of China.**

 _707:_ **See you later.**

 _Zen:_ Yeah;; I'll make sure of that.

 _Zen:_ I'm leaving!

 _Jumin Han:_ c u soon. :-)

 _Zen:_ ;;;

 _Zen has left the chat room_

 _Jumin Han:_ MC…

 _Jumin Han:_ It hasn't been long since MC left

 _Jumin Han:_ but I miss you like crazy.

 _MC:_ I miss you back.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'm so happy we're on the same page.

 _707:_ When are you leaving with V?

 _Jumin Han:_ Probably soon…?

 _707:_ **So he's talking to you now…**

 _Jumin Han:_ I met him yesterday.

 _707:_ He didn't talk about me?

 _Jumin Han:_ I tried,

 _Jumin Han:_ Since I'm concerned about you too…

 _Jumin Han:_ But… I feel like….

 _Jumin Han:_ oh….

 _707:_?

 _Jumin Han:_ We'll talk when we meet.

 _Jumin Han:_ **Somewhere more private.**

 _707:_ Allright….

 _MC:_ It's better to talk about serious matters in person-

 _Jumin Han:_ You're right again.

 _Jumin Han:_ I think you have a business acumen. :-)

 _707:_ Then I'll go get ready.

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes, see you soon.

 _Jumin Han:_ Should I send a car over if you're not feeling well?

 _707:_ Nah.

 _707:_ I like my car better.

 _707:_ See you at the party!

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes.

 _MC:_ See you!

 _707:_ OK ^^

 _707 has left the chat room_

 _Jumin Han:_ Then...I'll get going too.

 _Jumin Han:_ **I have to prepare the perfect finale for MC.**

 _MC:_ I'll be waiting, Jumin.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'll be waiting as well.

 _Jumin Han:_ Cannot wait to see you.

 _Jumin Han:_ I'd better get ready too.

 _Jumin Han:_ See you in a few, my love. 3

I set down my phone. An hour has already flown by since I woke up. I need to get ready now if I am planning on showing up to the party on time. Taking the hair dryer off of the dresser I plug it in and let the hot air blow out. After talking to everyone I feel much better about the party. I am still nervous….but at least I know that everything is going well at the venue. The venue…...is it really too small? I'm surprised that so many reporters are coming. I never thought Jumin would do that. But…..I guess if he thinks that is what he needs to do to convince his father, then that is what has to happen. I trust Jumin. He would never do anything to hurt me. He must be trying to get his father to wake up about Sarah and Glam. That's right…..his father is coming…..Jumin's father. Will I get to meet him? How do I introduce myself to him…..can I say I am Jumin's girlfreind when everything with Sarah hasn't been settled. Will he approve? I would hate it if Jumin's father didn't approve of us….it seems like Jumin has a good relationship with him. I don't want to do anything that would damage that bond…. What should I do if he doesn't approve of me? I mean…..I'm sure I am not the kind of person he would select for Jumin. I'm nothing like Sarah…..I don't come from a good family, nor am I a young entrepreneur starting my own company. I grew up poor…..my parents were…..well they weren't really parents at all… I no longer have any family left….

I shake my head. I don't want to think about that. My past…..it's my past. It is behind me. Hopefully Jumin's father approves of me. I may not come from a shiny background like Jumin does, but I am a good person. Because I have been through so many hardships….I am stronger than most people. On paper….we may be a strange match, but….we make sense together. Jumin….he makes everything make sense. Maybe it is best to let him handle it all. Surely…..Jumin will know when it is best to introduce me to his father. If that is today-then great. If not, then that is fine too.

I stare into my reflection in the mirror to see my hands shaking. I set down the hair dryer staring at my reflection in shock. Am I really this nervous…...I must be. I know Jumin will be besides me no matter what…...but the thought of his father not approving of me…..it terrifies me. I never had a family….the the idea that I could be someone that could potentially cause a rift in an otherwise happy family…..it's hard to manage. Hopefully that won't happen. I have to think that. If I think too much on it I will go crazy with worry. Jumin….he said he would not let them make me cry. I hope so….that would be a terrible impression to leave on the RFA. This is my first time meeting them all after all. I trust him…..yes….everything will be ok. As long as we can be together it will be fine. It will be fine. The party….it will be good. It has to be…...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! It is time for the exciting party chapter! I hope you were looking forward to it as much as I was looking forward to writing it! I put one thousand percent of my fan girl self into this chapter! It is super long, but it is also brimming with passion! I am super proud of it! Please enjoy! Don't worry! There is more to come after this! Chapter 9 is planned for next week!

* * *

Blurred images of the city zoom past me as I stare out the taxi cab window. The sun overflows the small window making me squint. I can't look away. The city enchants me. I've seen this sight many times before. But today it feels new and exciting. The shop signs seem brighter and the people on the street seem more cheerful. I know….that it's all the same as normal, but today I am more cheerful. Everything….feels like it is sparkling. After all…..I am going to a party. A party I had helped plan with my new friends in the RFA. Everything had happened so quickly. Two weeks ago I was lost, I did not have a place to live or a friend in the world. But then….somehow….this happened. A lost phone lead me to an apartment which lead me to the RFA. How it had happened…...I can only really say it must have been fate. How else could my life completely change for the better in just over a week? Now...I can say with confidence that I have friends…..people I can talk to. People who rely on me for the right reasons. People who will help me if I need...without expecting anything in return. And….Jumin.

Yes.

Through all of this I found Jumin. Out of everyone in the RFA he was the best friend to me. When I was in danger….who looked out for me? Who always picked up my calls and called me to see if I was ok? Jumin did. Even before I had met him in person. Before we fell in love. He was a true friend.

Once Jumin had said on the phone that the reason why he tended to lack emotion and empathy towards people is because of how he grew up. Everyone had treated him kindly his whole life. Not because he deserved it, but because they wanted to please due to his position in society. Everyone had sucked up to him. After a while he had become numb. He just expected this behavior without feeling like he needed to return the sentiment. After all, no matter how he acted, he would always get the same response. He grew up without consequences for his actions. But….his father….he said he trusted his father was sincere with his emotions because what could he possibly want from him? He already had everything. Because of that he knew his father was sincere in his feelings towards him.

I understand this….for me…..I feel similar to Jumin. It is the reason why I was able to trust him and understand him the way I do. Jumin is different from the people in my past who tried to use me…...after all, what could he possible want from me? He already had everything before he met me. I can't offer him wealth, or power. He already has that….and so much more. Compared to him…..I don't have much to offer. All I have is me, and for Jumin that is enough. All he needed was someone to listen to him. Someone who could understand him. I had been there for him because he was there for me. Somehow...this had lead to love. It is crazy how it had happened. But...because of it I am more happy than I have ever been in my whole life. Because of all these crazy events….I have a place that I feel like is home. Jumin…..he is my home. This should scare me, but it doesn't. Jumin is caring, gentle, and thorough. Even with him going through so many personal issues I was able to rely on him. He is a good person. Jumin….he takes care of those who matter to him 100%. A perfectionist at heart, with the power and ability to complete everything without mistakes or anything lacking. That is Jumin…..my Jumin. Soon I will see him at the party. I can't wait.

I can't lie though. I am nervous about seeing Sarah, Glam, and Jumin's father. I am very nervous. But….I trust Jumin. No matter what happens he will make sure I am ok. I will be there for him. No matter what he does I will support him and in turn he will support me. I love this man. No matter what happens I will be there and be his rock. After all he did for me it is the least I can do.

The car slows down and pulls up to a crowded hotel. The party is being held in the grand ballroom of a rather fancy hotel not far from downtown. People….lost of people stand around the hotel entrance, dressed in party dresses and fancy suits. I am really thankful that Jumin picked out this dress for me. I haven't really been to a fancy party like this before. I would have been lost shopping, not knowing what is appropriate. Also….the dress he chose is stunning. I have never seen anything like it. Surly…..he went out of his way to select something he knew I would love. Jumin is thoughtful like that. The dress is made from a delicate aqua silk styled in a way that is modern and traditional at the same time. The dress is truly stunning and fits me to a T. Jumin…..he has good taste.

Staring at all the guests beginning to enter the party hall I feel like I fit in. Will the members of the RFA know that it is me? I never did share my photo….well, if this is the first time they are seeing me I don't think I could make a better impression. I look stunning. Normally….I don't think those sorts of things about myself. I can't say my looks stand out from the crowd, not like Zen can. But…..in this dress I feel beautiful.

As I survey the crowd I see groups of people with cameras. That's right….the press….Jaehee had said her phone was burning after calling all of them. She wasn't exaggerating. The amount of reporters outnumber the guests ten fold. What in the world is going to happen…..?

"We have arrived Miss," The taxi driver says looking back at me. I nod and hand him a bundle of cash. With a deep breath I grab my purse I step outside the taxi car. The gaze of the reporters fall on me but quickly look away. They are not waiting for me…...they are waiting for Jumin, Sarah, Glam, and Jumin's father. I walk into the building without causing any scene following a few of the party guests to the entrance of the party hall.

The party reception area is grand. A large chandelier hangs above a pair of large wooden doors. In front of those doors is a familiar face. Jaehee. Dressed in a brown dress and a cardigan. Around her neck is a lanyard. She looks very official.

"Hello. What is your name?" She asks with a smile.

"Hey….it's me, MC" I smile at her.

"MC…..?" Her mouth falls agape with my words, as if she is surprised it's me. I am not late am I? Do I look strange to her? "You're here! We were waiting for you. I am so honored to meet you in person! I'm sure Mr. Han gave you a lot of trouble….."

I let out a sigh of relief. Jaehee….she seems even more motherly in person. I know she feels bad about sending me to Jumin's place because I ended up staying there so long. But….because of it….so many wonderful things happened. Both Jumin and I owe a lot to her…..

"Gahh-! Jaehee…" A blond boy whines as he comes running towards us. Wait….I know that boy! That is Yoosung. He looks even younger in person. You can't really tell he is a college student, he looks younger than that. He has such a baby face. I know he would get mad if I said this to him…..but he looks like an adorable little boy in his party clothes. "Why are there so many reporters?" He continues, "I was almost crushed on my way here. Huh? This is….no way!"

"It's MC. Say hi." Jaehee smiles motioning at me.

"Hi Yoosung. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh! Hi! I'm so glad to meet you! I wanted to see you! Thank you so much for making this party possible….! And for warming up Jumin's heart."

His cheesy words combined with his dorky smile make me blush.

"I was about to tell her that as well," Jaehee nods closing her eyes,

"Your eyes are so pretty…..! You're even cuter in person….! Jumin's a lucky man." Yousung exclaims excitedly. He looks like a puppy….maybe a golden retriever puppy….is that mean to think? He is just too adorable. Normally these sorts of compliments would make me blush but because it is Yoosung…..sweet, naive, innocent Yoosung, they don't fluster me at all. Instead I just smile at him.

"I hope the party goes well today, and the best happiness for the two of you." Jaehee says.

"Me too!" Yoosung chirps. "Jaehee. The reporters seem to be fighting over camera spots….."

"I really had no idea we'd have this many people here….." Jaehee sighs taking a look at all the reporters rushing around the party hall. Over in the far left corner of the hall there seems to be a particular rukas. Two women are standing there in rather gaudy chiffon dresses posing for the press. I can't see their faces very well but I can only assume that it must be Sarah and Glam. The reporters shove each other, presumably trying to get the best shot. There are so many of them. Some look like party guests, dressed in nice attire, while others are dressed more casually. Seeing them here makes me nervous. After all….I didn't invite them, I don't know who they are or really why they are here. I trust Jumin...but I wish they were not here. I shake my head. It will be fine…..yes it is going to be fine.

"Glam Choi and Sarah came too….The reporters are going crazy trying to get their photos." Yoosung glares into the crowd. He must feel bad for me….it doesn't feel very good to receive his sympathy. I don't need it. Jumin said it will be fine, so it will be. It has to be...if it isn't fine…..no...no….I can't psyche myself out like this. I take a deep breath and put on a bright smile.

"Yes I saw them earlier. Both of them seemed to be wearing chiffon dresses." Jaehee looks away from the ruckus and returns her focus to me.

"Ugh….Everyone was making a fuss about lining up to take Glam Choi's photo. And Sarah's dressed for a red carpet event too. I feel like this is just a celebrity party rather than a RFA party….MC's here too….Sarah's getting super excited blabbering about Jumin. The reporters should be interested in our organization or V's photographs….." The words sting. Sarah…...I don't like her. I mean…..I feel a little sympathy towards her. Being in an arranged marriage can't be easy. Also…..if the man you are supposed to marry is as cold to you as Jumin is to her…..it must be hard. But….because she is willing to put up with it proves she is only interested in the money. Yes…..that is the kind of person Sarah is. Wanting to marry for status and money. Thinking it will give her power….that kind of person…..Jumin deserves better. A love formed out of such selfish conditions...it's beyond fake. It's depressing.

"I'm sure that Mr. Han will take care of it once he comes," Jaehee assures me.

Yoosung stands on his tiptoes and scans the building looking around. "When is he coming by the way….?"

"I'm hoping he'll show up soon with V….I'll let you know when he calls."

"I'm sure things will get more hectic once Mr. Han comes….I'll go check what's happening inside until Jumin comes. I'm sure Zen's here somewhere….." Yoosung gives us both a smile and turns to walk off.

"Yes, please let me know if anything happens," Jaehee says looking over the top of her glasses. She really does look official in how she carries herself….I feel bad. This is a party I am supposed to be the host of but she still has to be in work mode. It would be nice to see her relax…..but I suppose today is not the day for that.

"Yup! MC, see you inside later. And don't think about Sarah too much." With that Yoosung walks off and disappears into the crowd. Yoosung seems like a sweet boy...but everytime I hear Sarah's name it stings a bit. I can't blame Jumin or even his father. This is just….it is just a difficult situation. A situation that happens to someone like Jumin. After all….he is older than me….26. It is only natural that his father would start making efforts to try and get him to settle down. In his position…..I am sure he is expected to produce children…..heirs…...that's right... _heirs._ The thought of the word makes me nervous. When I am alone with Jumin it is easy to forget his status….and focus only on him. But in such a public space surrounded by all of these people it is apparent. Jumin is different from most of the people here. He is a member of the upperclass. He is the CEO of a large corporation. To me….he may just seem like Jumin...the man I love. But he is so many things to so many different people. He is a big deal….

Jaehee must see me begin to freak out because she looks me in the eyes and pats my shoulders. "Yes MC, don't worry too much about it. Mr. Han always does everything at 100%. While I don't know what he is planning, I am sure it will be fine."

I nod. "Thanks Jaehee. That helps."

"I don't know why I haven't heard from Mr. Han yet," Jaehee shakes her head with disapproval. "I think you should stay by my side so Sarah doesn't see you."

 _That's right…..Sarah knows what I look like._ I had seen her before….in Jumin's house….where he kissed me. The memory makes me blush.

"Jaehee!" A cheerful voice calls from the crowd. I know that voice. Such a distinct tone….that is Zen. I look around and see him approaching. He is wearing a white suit with a ruffly sort of shirt….didn't he say he didn't want to overdo it on the messenger this morning? I can't help but smile. He definitely overdid it. It's actually kind of funny. Knowing Zen he did it on purpose.

I look over to Jaehee and her mouth falls agape. Blush arises on her cheeks and her eyes glisten. If stars could form in her eyes they would. The only way to describe this look is starstruck. Jaehee is so cute. Zen is our friend….but she's always fangirling over everything he does. "Hello, Zen!" All of the stress in her voice is gone.

"Gahh~ I almost died! It's nice to be interviewed but they took so many photos of me that I can't see anything right now…." Zen raises his head to his forehead and dramatically sighs. I can't help but laugh at him. Zen is funny. He is just boasting on how he is getting attention. Zen….at heart…..truly thinks he is amazing. It is funny…..kind of cute….but mostly hilarious. He says things I never have heard anyone say. I've known people who think like Zen before….but never anyone who said the things they are thinking.

"You look great...you have no choice." Jehee beams at Zen. She straightens her glasses and clears her throat. "Besides, Glam, Sarah, and Mr. Chairman will be here too...The reporters are going crazy." Jaehee is so focused on Zen. I am sure she will ask for a photo of him later.

"The attention is flattering….but it's almost embarassing to hear that I'm good looking over an over."

I look at him blankly. He can't really think that. This is Zen. He is just boasting again. He thrives off of this kind of attention.

"Hmmm...Who is that lady besides you? Is she a fan of mine?" Zen looks into my eyes and gives me a flirty wink. This guy….is too much. Did he really just wink….? Everything he does seems funny to me. Maybe it is because I am nervous. But he is so over the top. At the very least his happy go lucky boastful attitude does make me a bit more relaxed.

Jaehee smiles at me again. "This is MC….the one who made this party happen."

"Oh!" Zen cries out shocked. Everything about Zen is dramatic. It is good he is an actor. I can't imagine any other job he would be more suited to. "Finally I'm meeting you in person. It's nice to see you, MC…! I hope Jumin hasn't given you too much trouble, today's a good day, so you can be totally honest." He looks me up and down with a look of pity and worry. Zen really must not like Jumin. It's sweet how he is concerned about me…..but there isn't much for him to worry about. After all…..I chose this. Jumin never forced me to do anything…..

Jaehee laughs nervously, "MC seems happy in my eyes. I don't think you have to worry about her and Mr. Han."

"Hump, that jerk…" Zen scoffs. "...Oh right. Jaehee, you know that Mr. Han….Jumin's father…. is going to be here right?"

"Is he here already?" Jaehee asks shocked.

"I think he came in through the back gate a couple minutes ago. But he didn't seem to happy….Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure it will be fine….as long as Mr. Han gets here." Jaehee nods at me as if she is trying to ease my worries.

"Why is he so late?" Zen asks.

"I don't know. He should be arriving any moment."

"How can he invite his so-called fiance to the party that MC is hosting…? I won't say still if he dosen't take care of this situation." Zen winks at me and gives me a flirty smile. I blush. It is going to take some time to get used to Zen's over the top behavior.

Jaehee sighs. Looking at her closely I can see that she is wearing makeup under her eyes. Probably to cover up dark circles….she must be stressed out….and running off little sleep. I immediately feel guilty. This is my first party, but I should have done more. Jaehee had done too much…..next time I will have to absorb more of the responsibility. She is so busy. I can't be the one giving her more work. "I'm concerned too, but let's give him the benefit of the doubt." Jaehee says.

"Do you think he'll come through the back gate…? I don't think the reporters can go through there." Zen asks Jaehee.

"He might. I'd like to think that he has a plan...But right now I notice something more important."

"What?"

"Zen, you were sad because your new role wasn't aired on TV, right?" The stars were forming in Jaehees eyes again.

"I did…..But why do you ask?"

"Well, no need to feel that way anymore. I see the A! Celebrity news anchor and magazine reporters coming up to you right now."

"What!? No way!" Zen declares with pure delight.

"Is this what you call a stampede?" Jaehee asks just as delighted as Zen looks.

"Ugh! Let me go hide for a but! MC, see you later!" Zen turns around and hurries off….but in his step there is a skip. He is high off the attention. It's pretty cute.

"I think the reporters are having a lot of fun." Jaehee smiles. "I must pray again for the party to go well. I'm sure things are hectic for you, MC…."

Before she can finish a cheerful voice interrupts her. "Oh! MC! You're here!" I look over to see a man with bright red hair. He is wearing distinctly striped glasses and a black shirt with a vest. No doubt…..it is Seven. He looks a bit tired.

"Hello, Seven! So you already know what MC looks like…."

"Yes…..It's nice to meet you." Seven gives me a bright smile. A smile I would expect from him. He seems friendly enough. It is a bit odd that he knows what I look like…..I guess at Rika's place there were cameras….and he did run a background check on me. Wait….so that would mean…..Seven knows a lot about me. Like a lot…...even the details about my family and probably even more than that. It is a little unnerving to know that he knows so much. But I suppose there is nothing I can do about it. It is not like everyone won't find out eventually about me. I wouldn't be surprised if they guessed it already. I mean...no one who comes from a good background ends up lured to a strange apartment by a questionable hacker and then lives there for days. The type of people that happens to are people with little options….easy targets….people like me. I let out a sigh. I don't want to think about that anymore. Things….worked out somehow. Things are good. Thinking too much about my past is never good.

"Jumin arrived right after Mr. Han….Did you see V?" Seven's gaze narrows and I can see a certain distress behind his eyes that surprises me. Even though V had gone to see Seven last night…..there must still be things left undiscussed. V…..he seemed warm enough when I spoke to him last night. What could possibly be going on between Seven and him? I hope they can work it out today…...

"Did Mr. Han come in? I haven't seen the three of them at all." Jaehhe asks surprised as I am. Jumin is here? He didn't even say hi….does he know I am here?

"Where did he go…..?" Seven looks around the crowd, scanning everybody like a computer. Searching….for V…..

"Anyways, so Mr. Han arrived?"

"Yeah, I just talked to him in there." Seven motions at a closed off door.

"Everyone must be so busy that they didn't even say hello…." Jaehee sighs.

"Jumin told me to bring MC…..can I take her?" Seven looks at me with pursed lips. Jumin…...does that mean I can see him? I can see him now? I know just by seeing him all my worries will disappear. I miss him…..I need to see him to truly know that everything will be ok.

"Is there a problem?" Jaehee asks.

"Nothing that I know of. I'm sure he just misses her."

"I'll go inside once things are settled here. Please escort MC then. And be especially careful since Sarah is here."  
"Allright. Then see you inside in a while! MC, will you follow me?"

I nod and let Seven lead me away from Jaehee and the entrance of the party hall. We walk through an archway blocked off with a red velvet rope. This area looks like a dining room. It is empty, besides a few servers setting out glasses and silverware. Another ornate chandelier decorates this room, and deep red curtains and tablecloths adorn the walls and tables.

"Uhm...I'm telling you this now, but when you first went to Rika's apartment, you followed someone you didn't know…..I'm so glad that nothing bad happened to you." Seven looks at me with sad eyes. I know….that he knows…..my past. A lump forms in my throat. This is Seven after all…...a genius hacker. Finding out my situation must have been easy for him. It's odd….that he knows so much…..I don't even know if Jumin knows….about what type of family I came from….and how I was lead to Rika's apartment. Seven is likely the only one that knows. "MC….." Seven's eyes looks so sad. "You really can't download any app from now on, alright?" Are those tears in his eyes…...crap. I made him worry. I feel awful.

"Oh….um….Seven…." I pat his shoulders not knowing what to do. "Yeah…...I won't anymore. Don't worry. You should know….that now…..I'm in a better situation….." my voice trails off.

I see him nod.

"Luciel! Here." A voice calls. I know that voice. It is V.

"V…." Seven turns and looks at him in shock.

"MC…..It feels so different to see you outside Jumin's home. Please take good care of him from now on. And…..I'm sorry, again, that I avoided your calls, Luciel."

Seven stares at V in disbelief. "And Jumin?"

"Oh, he left saying that he needs to prepare for something. He'll be back right away. And…."

"Yeah?" Seven asks.

"I understand how frustrated you are. Let's talk once the party is over. For real this time."

"Allright." Seven sighs.

"'Ahem, ahem, mic testing, one two. Hello, everyone~ Can you hear me?" A shrill voice surrounds the whole party hall. I don't know the voice….It doesn't sound like anyone in the RFA and it is not Sarah. I look around in shock….who?

"I think….I've seen that person on TV before…." V says staring off at the stage. I follow his gaze and see Glam Choi. She looks just like she does on TV. Her hair is even the same as she usually keeps it. On her neck is a huge pearl necklace…she really looks like someone who is famous.

"Hmm….She's not here for a good reason. V, are your eyes okay?" Seven asks.

"Oh….I can still see a bit out of my left eye." This statement breaks my heart. I really can't understand why V won't go to a doctor….it's his sight…...he's a photographer….

"God…." Seven scoffs, letting out the same panicked feeling that I feel. "Alright, let's talk later. But I don't think Glam Choi should be speaking into the mic."

"First, I would like to thank you all so much for coming to this party," Glam continues. "The reason why so many people have showed up is to celebrate two people who are starting a new life together."

I know her words come from a place of selfishness...and they are not true. But it stings. I am human….I can try and stay as adult about this as I can...but I can't lie. It gets to me. It's not that I am worried about Jumin being taken away from me….it's not that at all…..it's the fact that someone has such power of his happiness…..and is utterly trying to destroy him. That is what gets to me. This woman…...is attacking the man that I love…..trying to use him and suck him dry. How can she be so selfish and terrible? Using people with a disregard for how they feel….who does that? Not good people….

"No way…." Seven says in disbelief.

"Everyone must know by now. It's about Jumin Han and the lovely Sarah."

"Huh? What is this about?" V stares up at the stage. There is shock in his voice. I guess Jumin didn't tell him about all of this…..

"Where the hell is Jumin?" Seven asks looking around while keeping me in the corner of his eye. They all must be worried about me….I guess that makes sense…..

"Only rumors have been going around recently, and I am so glad to be able to tell everyone the truth in front of my dear man right here…." Glam's voice is so shrill it sends shivers up my spine. Where is Jumin…...this can't be good. If Glam announces this so publicly it is going to be very hard to denounce later…..

Suddenly the press scrambles away from Glam and walks over to a door by the stage. What is going on? I stand on my tiptoes and see Jumin.

Jumin! I don't think I could be happier to see him. He looks so handsome….in a dark blue suit with white gloves. He looks upset….I guess how could he not be with Glam saying all those things. I want to run to his side…..hold his hand….help ease his worries.

"It's C&R's Jumin Han! Take photos! Now!" A reporter calls out as they stampedes to where he stands.

"There he is." V sighs.

"Where?" Seven asks.

"He's going up on the stage...through the crowd over there." V points. I look over at Seven, his eyes, although tired look bright now.

"Thank god," Seven sighs.

"Please excuse me…." Jumin says to the reporters as he climbs the stairs and walks up onto the stage next to Glam.

"Oh my, Jumin." Glam flashes him a fake smile. She may be away from where I stand….but I can see her clearly….I can see her smile….and the calculating look behind her eyes. It enrages me…..what did Jumin do to deserve this kind of treatment from her…...it's too cold…..

"RFA is the host of this party, after all." Jumin stares at her with the coldest look I have ever seen him give anyone. He is pissed…

"Oh, excuse my manners. I apologize." Her voice sounds so fake…...nothing she says is guine. Every word comes from a place of motivation…. "Please give a big round of applause for the man of the hour Jumin Han!"

The audience claps for Jumin, but Seven, V, and I do not clap. We are all too shocked. What is going on…...why did Jumin invite them here. What could he possibly be planning?

"Hello, I'm Jumin Han. A member of the RFA. Today's party is RFA's charity party to help those in need. I have to apologize for starting the party with my personal story. Father, you're in front of the stage….And" Jumin looks out into the crowd and I see his eyes lock on me. His gaze grows kind. "Lucille, V, the photographer, and besides them is MC, another member. I'm, so glad you all arrived safely."

"Oh! He's looking at us!" Seven whispers to me with an excited enthusiasm.

V laughs, "This is embarrassing."

I nod agreeing with them, but my eyes are locked on Jumin. What is he planning….

"The RFA party is held to help those who are marginalized, those in unfortunate situations where happiness is barely reachable. We used to auction off photographer V's photographs….and donate the profit to charity. But, I have abused my authority to invite people who are not related to the party, my father, Glam Choi, Sarah, and all the reporters…..The reason why I invited so many people is to announce a very important piece of news to everyone."

Important news…..I stare at him. I really do not know what is going to happen….what he is going to say.

"I apologize in advance to those who came here with good intentions. What I'm about to say is very personal. So if you find it boring, I heard that the cocktails shrimps are very good, so help yourselves."

"I can't think of who wouldn't be interested in this….." V muses staring at Jumin just as intently as I am.

"Yeah, this is getting interesting. MC, relax, it will be ok." Seven squeezes my hand quickly and lets it go. His sudden touch shocks me. I look at him and he smiles as if he is trying tell me to relax. I know….I must look very nervous. I trust Jumin…..but I can't not be worried. All of this….all of these reporters...Glam….Sarah….his father….what is going to happen…..

"Until recently, I never paid attention to gossip or rumors...and I had no interest in dating." With those words the room falls eerily silent. The only sounds are those of flashing cameras and rustling of feet. "My duty was to do the work given to me, and I thought time and energy spent on emotions would be a waste. I was very skeptical about love itself. As a result I achieved success at a very young age. But I didn't know how to truly appreciate, show care, encourage, and thank other people…..I thought that I'd never be able to love...but one person has come along to teach me how important it is to share my emotions."

I stand there frozen. Jumin….is staring out past the crowd, looking at me. He is talking to me…...My heart feels warm once again and I am no longer nervous. It is going to be fine…..we are together after all.

"Is that person...over there Sarah?! I can't really see, her dress makes her look like a giant cake," V whispers to Seven.

"Yeah…..She can't hold back her smile right now," Seven smirks.

I shake my head and ignore the men standing besides me. I don't care how Sarah looks right now. Jumin….he is focused on me…..like always…..I am trapped hopelessly in his gaze.

"Thanks to her, I am able to truly enjoy the work I previously did mechanically...and little by little I was able to express encouragement and gratitude towards others with sincerity….I couldn't help but fall in love with the person who warmed up my stone-cold heart."

 _I love this man._ How can I love him so much? His words….are so public….and shocking…..but I know it will be fine….because it is Jumin. Just like Jaehee said...he does everything to 100%. This, like everything he does, will be executed perfectly. I have faith….that this will turn out well. We are in love. Everything about him…..every overwhelming detail…..it makes me happy.

"Mr. Han! Are you acknowledging the rumors?!" A reporter asks breaking the silence.

"How long have you actually known each other?" Another asks.

Jumin looks away from me and directs his gaze to the press. "From the first moment we met, she kindly listed to me….She understood me when I could barely understand myself. She is the only woman in my life who has taught me how to fill my life with warmth. We have not seen each other for long, but I am already so much in love with her."

His words….his sweet words…..leave me frozen in my spot. I can feel my eyes become wet. I shake my head. I can't cry….not in such a public area….it will worry everyone. I love him so much it is overwhelming. I don't know how to control or hold back all the feelings I feel for him. I want to stand besides him. I want to hold his hand and nuzzle into his warm chest as he holds me so gently. My Jumin…..my love…..he is saying all these things to me. He really has opened up so much since we first met. He is a new man…..

"Now, Sarah! Get ready," Glam smiles with her shrill voice. This should upset me. But it doesn't. Nothing she can do….can hurt Jumin or I. We can't be touched by her fake ambition. Not when our feelings are so pure. There was never a need to be nervous. Jumin and I have something special that can't be corrupted or shaken by the likes of people after money or power. We are two souls that are alike. Even apart…..our souls are already one.

"Are you serious…...Jumin." I hear a gleeful old man's voice. Is that his father?

"I'm so happy, my love, I can finally sleep in peace!" I look away from Jumin at Glam. She gets off the stage to approach a man standing off to the side, he is surrounded by several men in black. That must be Jumin's father. Glam grabs onto him and flashes the man, Jumin's father, a sticky smile. It is no wonder Jumin has a hard time trusting women…..if people like Glam surround his father regularly…..it would be easy to get the wrong idea. She reeks of ambition and selfishness. It isn't love….she is just using him…...

"I'm so nervous. Does my hair look good? Look at all those reporters." I hear Sarah sigh with excitement.

"The woman who took my heart….." Jumin continues, "is called MC."

I freeze and look back at Jumin. Did he really just say that? I can't help but blush. I suppose I should've known…..after what he had said before…..but to say my name aloud so publicly, in front of all these reporters and his family….does he mean to introduce me now….in all of this chaos...is that ok?

"Who?" A reporter gasps.

"Huh? What the hell did he say!?" Sarah gasps I see her cross her arms in the distance and give Jumin a glare.

"MC..? The member he just mentioned….?" Another reporter asks looking around the room…..looking for me. I freeze and I see V and Seven stand in front of me protectively.

"Everyone! He's lying." Glam shrieks. I can see the panic in her face.

"Just take the photos!" A reporter yells and flashes surround the room.

With those words things break wild. The reporters are no longer staying still. A large pack of them rush over to where Jumin and Sarah are. Flashes light up the room like lightening. The voices of the reporters blend into a loud bustle. I can't make out what they are asking anymore. A few make their way towards us…..no….not a few….more than a few….so many are coming.

"The flash is suddenly coming this way," V warns.

"MC, you have to smile right now." Seven looks back at me with a carefree expression. Smile...I am supposed to smile? I am so shocked I can't even move. I somehow force myself to smile. This attention…..it is a lot. In no time at all a horde of reporters surround the three of us.

"She's in RFA with me. She is the person who made this party possible, instead of Rika…." Jumin continues with a smile. I can see the strength behind his gaze. I don't like all these cameras or all this attention….but I can deal with it for him. I can do anything for him. If this is how I need to support him right now….that is what I will do. I look at a reporter in the eye and give them a big smile.

"Uh….My-my love. What did I hear just now?" I hear Glam stutter from off in the distance.

"I knew it…..He called us here to turn us into fools…." Jumin's father bellows in the distance. I suppose this isn't the best first impression to give him…..but it will work out. I know it will.

"No! I'm still going to go up there….! Don't stop me! I can't stand it anymore!" Sarah screams with desperation and panic. I see her make her way to the stage and force her way up.

"Sarah..!" Glam shrieks.

"Jumin, what are you talking about! I gave you everything!" Sarah grabs Jumin panic is in her eyes. I shake my head…..Sarah…...even now is trying to get her way….trying to manipulate Jumin. Sarah never gave Jumin anything but stress….how could she say that…..

"That's interesting. How can you give everything to a man who doesn't even know your phone number?" His words are cold….but true.

I see Sarah look away in embarrassment.

"He doesn't even have her phone number? Take photos now!" A reporter calls out. The flash turns away from me and is now over near Sarah and Jumin. Though all of the craziness Jumin does not flinch. He is perfectly composed.

"Since you've come up here, why don't I introduce you to all the reporters. This woman here is Sarah Choi who leaked the false rumors to the media to manipulate me into buying her ghost company."

"Finally the truth. That's the info I gave to Jaehee," Seven sighs.

"How dramatic. You have to admit, that guy has style." V laughs.

"Everyone must know the relationship between Chairman Han and Glam Choi. This here is Sarah Choi, Glam Choi's sister."

What…..wait her sister?! What is going on….

"What…? What are you talking about? They are teacher and student….!" Jumin's father gasps in shock.

"Th-this is ridiculous…..!" Glams eyes are big and I can see she is shaking.

"My god…..Glam, is that true?" I feel bad for Jumin's father. If that is true….which I am sure it is if Seven found it out….then that means all along he was being played. How terrible…...so heartless….

"Glam Choi meticulously planned to have her sister marry me. Once her sister's business failed, she gave her a fake ID and made her get plastic surgery." Jumin looks at Sarah and Glam with scorn.

I stand there shocked. They would go that far….to get plastic surgery….what in the world. Who are these women?

"And then they approached my father," Jumin continues. "She insisted on an arranged marriage, and spread false rumors to the celebrity news reporters. So many ridiculous articles were published with no proof….I must add, if you are going to report on what I am saying right now, please clarify the source and write accurately. The reporters here will need materials to write their articles, so please request it to C&R. We already have all the materials, and we are preparing for a law suit."

"This is amazing! Oh my god…!" A reporter yells from within the crowd.

"Quick, cameras on Sarah's face!"

"I think you can write….The actress Glam Choi has prepared a meticulous plan for her sister to marry C&R's Director Jumin Han, and approached the Chairman Han of C&R to arrange the marriage."

"Glam….Is this true?" Jumin's father asks, his voice fully enraged.

"Th-that's….Is he really going to sue me?"

"I'm asking you if that's true! We're you lying when you said you wanted to marry me..?" I feel bad for Jumin's father…..he sounds so betrayed…..how could Glam do this…..all of this is like it is straight out of a soap opera.

"That's….it's…..I'm….that's not it….." Glam is stuttering so much there is no denying that what is being said is true. Maybe she had her reasons….but no reason could be enough to justify this.

"Stop taking photos of me! I have portrait rights!" Sarah shrieks from the sea of flashes directed at her. "Don't you dare give them my personal information without my approval! I'm going to sue you for violation of privacy!"

"Hmm….The party has turned into chaos right? Everything is so bright….." V says.

"Yeah. I see Jaehee way over there…..looks super angry." Seven mentions with a exhausted look.

I look over myself. Indeed….Jaehee looks super pissed off. I've never seen her so mad. It's kind of scary. It is like the look a mother gives her child when they are throwing a fit in a store and will not listen.

"Security, my father looks very tired so take him home. I would like to have dinner with him after the party." Jumin calls out. As soon as he says this a team of men dressed in black surround his father and escort him away from the stage. He looks so tired. This must be shocking for him. I mean….I am shocked. I am so shocked I can't even move. I can't even imagine how he must feel…. "And Sarah…..I suggest you leave the stage if you don't want to completely ruin your reputation."

"Ugh….No..! I won't leave you like this!" Sarah stands firm with her arms crossed.

"Yes, we'll see each other at court." Jumin curtly remarks.

"Sarah, say something! How do you feel right now!?" More flashes are directed their way. Jumin looks smug through all the flashes….Sarah is panicking.

"I'm going to sue all of you if you write anything weird about me!" She stops her foot like an upset child. She is no longer composed. She has let go….she's hysterical.

"Glam Choi! Where is she? She was right here….?" A reporter asks.

"Move over! Mr. Han is leaving." A security guard makes his way to the stage. I recognize him. It the the head of security….the one I had met before Elizabeth had run away.

"It's MC, right!? Do you have anything to say?" Someone shouts at me. Another swarm of reporters come back to where I stand. They close in quickly with flashes surrounding us. I try and smile but I am so shocked I can barely move. They are coming so quickly...so close….all these people…...

"Woah! Guys, you're not welcome here. Go away!" Seven tries his best to shoo off the swarm of cameras that surrounds us but it doesn't work there are too many.

"Luciel!" Jaehee shoves her way into the crowd to us. She looks angry and tired. "What is this chos?"

"There's breaking news right now….! Protect MC!"

"Oh my god…...call the body guards. Security!" Jaehee shouts. She is so mad…...I am sure Jumin is going to hear an earful from her later. "Wait here a bit." Jaehee looks at me squeezing my hand. She smiles at me weakly but I stand there frozen. What is happening. This is so crazy….am I dreaming….is this a soap opera….it is so crazy…..

"Allright, MC, just stand right behind me." Seven says looking behind at me.

I manage a nod.

"Jaehee. I wanted to say hello...I suppose it's late now." V says.

"Hello V. We have to do something about this right now. We won't even be able to carry out the auction like this. I assumed that he was going to expose Sarah and Glam Choi today but….."

"I've given you the story you want…..so now I will step down from the stage and go see MC. Enjoy the party everyone." I hear Jumin say this into the mic. I look up in shock. The party….can we really still have the party like this? Wait is he coming over here? Through this horde of people….will he be ok. What is happening….all these flashes are making me feel dizzy….I think I need some water.

"...What did I just hear?" Jaehee asks.

"If I heard right….." V shakes his head.

"Did he really have to say where he's going in the middle of this chos…"

"Arrgghhh! GIGANTIC SCOOP! Oh lord! Thank you for sending me here!" a reporter near me shrieks. Her voice surprises me and I jump.

"Follow Jumin Han! Right now!"

Even more reporters start to make their way towards us. More….how can their be more…..

"MC, please comment….! Aargh, don't push me!"

Suddenly from the crowd a team of men appears. They are all dressed in black suits, wearing sunglasses equipped with bluetooth headsets. Jumin's security team…..I guess at times like this it is very useful to have them.

"Mr. Han is on his way. Give him some space!"

"Reporters~ Just make a circle right here! Seven! Help me!" Yoosung calls out from the swarm. I didn't even see him before. When did he get here?

"Oh...okay!" Seven leaves my side and a chief of security takes his place. Seven runs over to Yoosung quickly.

"Hello Yoosung…." Jaehee sighs.

"I had to come, Jaehee, watch out for V."

"Oh, right, you can't see very well…. I'll take you to some place quieter."

"Oh, I'd like to…..but I feel like Jumin's going to do something crazy soon, so I need to stay here and watch." V stands there in the swarm of bodyguards with me mouth agape. Wait What did he say…..Jumin is going to do something crazy? How can it get anymore crazy than it is right now…..

"What….?" Anger is in Jaehee's voice.

"Let's just say that I get a vibe….being his friend for so long….I feel like something very romantic will happen soon."

Romantic….in this crowd of people….what could possibly….the lights blind me and I shy behind the the chief of security, I want to get out of here….I want to see Jumin….where is he…..can't he take me home…..these lights are too much…

"If he gives more scoops to the reporters….the original purpose of this party will be lost." Jaehee sighs….she has probably given up hope by now for the party to carry on normally. I have to…..

"It's already lost, the way I see it." V shakes his head with an amused smile.

Suddenly….through the crowd…..I see him. Jumin. He makes his way to me and takes both of my hands and kisses them. I blink…..and blink again. Is it really him….all the flashes…..make me dizzy…..but yes it is him. I am not dreaming….he's right here. I let out a sigh of relief. Everything is going to be ok. He's here…...His smile is like the sun and it lights up my heart. Everything seems to fade away as I gaze upon him. The flashes….all the security guards….the reporters...V….everyone….fade away. I only see him.

"You wore the dress I gave you." His smile is so warm…..everything about him is warm. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come see you as soon as I came."

I nod….it is all I can manage. The shock of what happened…..everything….is so overwhelming. But he's here…..

"Mr. Han….you're not going to do anything right now, are you?" I hear Jaehee ask…...I'm sure she looks annoyed…..but I can't look over at her…..I am fixated on Jumin. I feel like if I look away….I might faint.

"Everyone, thank you so much for everything…" Jumin looks around the room. Surely he is thanking all the RFA members. He steps closer to me and caresses my face. I look up….completely lost in his grey eyes. "MC….." he whispers as softly as he touches my face. "I missed you. You waited long, right?"

I nod…..a breath escapes my chest. I feel like I can breathe again.

"I'm sorry about all the fuss. I hope you realize how much you need to be appreciated and loved…...There's a whole audience out there for you now….."

An audience…..I only need him…...I smile at him. What can I even say in this moment? Suddenly I see him kneel down. He takes my hand and softly kisses it. I can't help but blush…..everyone can see us…...Jumin….what…..

"MC, you've opened a new chapter in my life. I love you so much. And I want you to always be with me forever. Will you let me….to be your life companion?"

The room spins…..

what is he doing….

…...I don't understand…

huh…..I don't understand at all. He's kneeling…..in front of me. He wants me to be his life companion….life companion….is he asking what I think he is asking? He can't possibly be…..is that possible...is this ok? Is it ok? No way….I thought that maybe….but so soon…..Jumin….what….

"My love," He looks up into my eyes….and I lock into him. His eyes….so soft and sincere…..unconditional love...shines so brightly. Jumin…..I feel my cheeks turn red.

"Will you marry me?" he asks.

Marry…...marry…..marry….Jumin? Did he just ask that….is this real life….but even if it is a dream….even if it isn't real….my answer is the same. Of course…...it is yes. No matter what happens I want to be by his side. Forever….because our souls are alike….we are connected. Yes….I know it is crazy. It is fast...this is so fast…..but I know I will never regret it. Never has my heart felt so full. Never have I felt so loved and so at peace. This man…..I love him. Against rhyme and reason. I love him. I don't think anything can ever change that. Being his wife…..nothing could make me more happy…..to be his family…..what could be more wonderful than that?

I nod up and down I feel my earings hit up against my face. "Jumin…" I bend down on my knees and embrace my kneeling lover. My body moves instinctively as I kiss him. His arms envelope me and he holds me. "Of course I will marry you." I smile at him brightly.

His eyes...shine brighter than I have ever seen them. His smile….is brighter than the sun….and the stars…..brighter than the flashes that surround us. "MC…..you just made me the happiest man alive."

I nod….laughter escapes my lips and tears flow down my cheeks. I must look hysterical but I don't care. This moment…..it is ours. It doesn't matter who sees it. No one knows our feelings but us. His hand moves to my eyes and he wipes away my tears. Soft kisses land on my eyelids and warmth overflows me. Kisses….showers of kisses land on my cheeks….eyes...nose….lips…..

I can't help but giggle. Jumin is so cute. I stroke his hair and he strokes mine. "My love….my MC…." He sighs…."Let's get out of here….."

I nod in agreement. With a swift lift….I am in his arms. Wait…..he just picked me up…..like a princess….in front of all these people. I turn red as I see everyone staring at us. Yoosung has his hands over his mouth with his eyes as wide as they can be. Jaehee…..looks upset and shocked at the same time. Seven and V are smirking….enjoying every second of this. Zen….Zen's mouth open so wide, clearly in shock. The reporters are freaking out. Shouts come from them...but they all blend together.

Jumin turns around and walks off with me. A team of security follows us. Before I know what is happening Jumin sets me in the car. He sits besides me and buckles my seatbelt. Protectively he holds me to his chest. I can hear his heart….it is beating so quickly…...mine must be too.

"Driver Kim, take us home."

"Mr. Han…..where does Miss MC live…..?"

Jumin chuckles and shakes his head. "MC's home…..it's with me."

Driver Kim looks at us in shock, but he simply nods his head. With a fast jolt the car takes off . I stare up at Jumin and he looks at me with a soft smile.

"Oh right…..MC…..my love…." he plays with a strand of my hair, "I promised you I would discuss things with you first…...would you move in with me?"

Move in…..with him?

"Now we are to be married we should live together. I can't stand being away from you a second longer. I know it isn't proper…..before the wedding….but if you would….I'd love to make our home together as soon as possible. I can provide anything you need. Just say the word….."

I can't help but laugh. My eyes are stained with tears, surely my makeup is a mess. "Jumin…" I take his hands and rest my face against them. "Of course. I don't want to spend another second apart."

He lets out a relieved sigh as he embraces me. "I will make you the happiest woman on earth. I swear it MC."

"I swear I will never hurt you….I will always be besides you," I smile….it hurts to smile so much. I am crying….it is all so overwhelming. Jumin pulls me to his chest and strokes my hair.

"My sweet MC…..my angel….my heart…." He whispers. I get lost in his scent as he holds me. "Your existence is enough for me. You have made me the happiest man on earth. I didn't know it was possible to feel this happy. I love you. I will always protect you….and make you happy."

I cry in his arms for the ride home. I feel so safe in his arms. His scent soothes me. By the time we reach the penthouse I have calmed down. The car stops in front of the building and immediately a team of nearly 10 men dressed in the same black suits rush to the car. They move around the door forming a human shield. I hear a beep from the front of the car. Driver Kim picks up a radio and pushes a button.

"Driver Kim roger."

"Inform Mr. Han that in the lobby there is a team of at least 50 reporters. An escort team has been prepared."

Driver Kim looks back at us and my Jumin sighs.

"My love…...it appears we caused quite the scene…...I apologize for all of the chaos."

I hold his hand tightly. "It's ok Jumin. I know you will keep me safe."

He looks down at me with a proud smile. "Yes. I vow to always keep you safe my angel." He kisses my forehead as a man opens the door.

"Mr. Han…..and Miss MC…..come immediately." I look at the man. It is the same man who had run the errand for me the other day….I should have got his name…..

Jumin nods pulling me close to him as we exit the car. We are quickly rushed into the building. The lobby is loud. Ablaze with more flashes and reporters.

"When is the wedding!?" A hear someone shout.

"How long have you been dating!?"

"Is it true Miss MC has been living here for the past few days!?"

We do not comment as we are hurried over to the elevator. I see from the wall of security guards that on all the TV's there are photos of Glam, Sarah, Jumin's father, and us. In particular…..us kissing. The headline reads " _Lawsuit between C &R's Han Family and Glam Choi. Scandal ending in proposal to mysterious woman!" _

I look away as I run into the elevator with Jumin. Six security guards get in the elevator with us and we ride all the way to the top. Jumin holds my hand while keeping me in his gaze. He doesn't take his eyes off me for even a second. I stare up at him and smile. I love him…...we are home….our home. Together we can face anything.

We are rushed into the penthouse and the door is locked. The security team stays outside guarding the door from any potential intruders As the door shuts the room falls silent. The lack of shouting is like music to my ears. Finally- it is quiet. I stare at my love out of breath and in shock. This is crazy. So crazy….all those reporters….were waiting for us. My photo was on TV. The party…..all of that...everything…..was overwhelming. My eyes fixate on Jumin's eyes. He rushes over to me and embraces me tightly.

"I had no idea they would come here…...I am sorry MC- you must be overwhelmed. Do you need water….you look faint."

Before I can reply Jumin runs off to the kitchen and pours a glass of water. I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Meoww~~" Something soft rubs against my legs. I look down. There is Elizabeth the 3rd.

Jumin walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. He hands me the water; watching intently as I drink it. When it is gone he takes the glass from me and sets it down. With a brisk pounce Elizabeth jumps up and land on our laps. She stretches out purring- clearly asking for attention. Her fur is pure white….and her eyes strikingly blue. He rmouth is turned up and you can see some of her teeth. It almost looks like she is smiling, it's very cute. I scratch her ears gently and stroke underneath her small mouth. Her purrs grow louder and I can't help but smile. This is the first time I have pet Elizabeth….I think she likes me. I am so relieved.

I look at my lover….my fiance...my Jumin. "I'm surprised she has taken a liking to you so quickly." He smiles at both of us in approval. "Elizabeth 3rd this is your new mom."

I giggle squeezing Jumin's hand. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth 3rd. I'm sorry we were not properly introduced before."

"Meow~meow," she coos rubbing her face against both of our intertwined hands. The sight warms my heart. Truly- this is a special cat.

Jumin returns his focus on me. His smile is so bright. "I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful in my life. You and Elizabeth…..in my home….it's a perfect sight."

I am overjoyed. Overjoyed that Elizabeth is back. Overjoyed to be back in this house with him. Overjoyed to be his future wife.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you at the party. You look stunning in your dress. I want to keep this image in my heart….and think of it when I am stressed…."

"Why don't you take a photo then?" I giggle petting the purring Elizabeth.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea love." He reaches out into his pocket and pulls out his phone. I can see he has a lot of missed calls. 15 calls from Jaehee, 2 from his father, and more from names I don't recognise. He ignores this as he switches on his camera and snaps a photo. He looks down at the image lovingly. "I will treasure this."

I smile at him brightly. My heart is overflowing. I feel so warm inside. Now, we are alone, everything seems right. Everything that had happened today was crazy…...but it is also so right. I lean into him and his arms wrap around me. I feel at peace here with him. I guess I will be living here now…..this place always felt more like home than Rika's. In fact, being with Jumin feels more like home than anything I have ever known. At times it may be overwhelming, but it is right. None of this happened normally, but I know now that, it's ok. Neither of us are normal…..I don't know why I expected things to go normally. Things happened as they should.

"MC will you meet my father with me tonight?" Jumin asks stroking my hair.

I look up at him, "Your Father? Do you think he will hate me?"

Jumin smiles, "Of course not love. Once he sees you, when he sees us, I am sure he will love you as much as I do. He may be shocked now, but he is not an unreasonable man. I am sure the strength of our love will reach him."

I nod nervously. "But Jumin…...I'm worried he won't approve."

Jumin tilts his head looking rather confused. I take a deep breath. Now we are to be married I should tell him…..tell him what had happened to me….how I ended up in the RFA….why his father may not approve of me. I know….no matter what….Jumin will not care about my past. But his father might….

"Jumin….I don't know if Seven showed you my background check….but I didn't come from a good background like you or even Yoosung. Sarah…..she may have not of been a good person...but she came from a good family..she never…." I shake my head. My hands are shaking. I am nervous. This is what I have been afraid this morning…..I have been afraid of his father not approving of me. I don't….I can't cause a rift in their relationship. I never had a father like Jumin's…...I can't…..

Jumin silences me by leaning in and kissing me. The kiss is so deep and passionate it catches me off guard. My hands fall limply to my side. I stare up at him. "MC…..no matter what happened my feelings for you will never change."

His words assure me. Hearing them is nice….but still….his father. "Thank you Jumin…...but what if your father doesn't….if he finds out that I come from a family…." my voice is shakes. I feel hysterical. I shake my head. I have to tell him. I can't marry him if he dosen't know….. "Jumin….please listen to me…..please don't get upset…."

Jumin squeezes my hands. He careases my cheeks and soft kisses land on my forehead. "You can tell me anything my love."

I take a deep breath. Yes I can tell him anything…...he should know. It will be strange if he doesn't….now is a good a time as any. "My mother…..she died….when I was a baby….and my dad he was addicted to gambling and booze…...he would….." I took a deep breath it is hard to find the strength to tell him but I have to…...he won't like hearing it. But he has to. "He would beat me…...when I got old enough….I started sleeping away from home...running away….getting away anyway I could. I did terrible things to stay away….illegal things…...I somehow studied hard...and got a scholarship to college. I thought everything was fine….that I escaped….but I heard my dad was in trouble. I shouldn't of done it…..but I went home….he committed suicide…..and there were loan sharks...and they….they…..I had to run….I ran so much…...until I was so tired….I tried calling the police….but those men would always find me before the police could. I couldn't think clearly…..I didn't know who was who…..who was trying to find me…. and one day I found a phone...and ended up at Rika's apartment….." I let out a sigh my body flops onto his chest. I hear his heart beating and it comforts me. It took every ounce of my power to tell him that. Jumin looks shocked. I knew it….he didn't know. Seven never said anything to him…..

"MC…." Jumin embraces me softly. "I'm sorry you had to...I can't even imagine…." I look up into my lovers eyes and see tears. Is he crying? I have never seen him cry before….his tears rupture my very soul. I can't hold back….I burst into tears as he holds me softly.

For a while we stay like this. In eachothers arms. Sobbing. But…..it feels good. I feel free now that he knows. His touch is so gentle. It comforts me in a way I never knew anything could.

"MC…..you will never have to go through anything like that again. I will protect you. I will make my father see you for the wonderful woman you are." His gaze is so determined I can't help but believe him. "Today is a happy day love, please don't be scared." Jumin sighs as he holds my hands.

I nod and fall into his embrace. "I love you." I whisper.

"I will always love you."

I lean in and kiss him. He returns my affection so gently. He pulls me to his embrace and we fall onto the couch. Our lips are drawn together like magnets neither of us can break away. I love Jumin. This….today….everything overwhelms me. Never could I have guessed what would have happened today. How could I have? It is so crazy…..Everything feels fuzzy. Is it the strain of all the lights? Is the stress of going through so many emotions today? Maybe everything…..I hold onto the back of Jumin's jacket. He scoops me up quickly and carries me into the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed and lies besides me. He strokes my hair with loving eyes.

I am to marry this man….this man who became so important to me so quickly. This man….who fully accepts me…..a man who I would do anything for. I am drawn to him like air. I love him. Staring up into his grey eyes my affection is reflected into his.

"Do you need to rest?" Jumin asks me.

I shake my head. I may be tired…...but I can't possibly rest. I can't waste a second of this precious day with Jumin. One moment…..not even one second can I let slip away. My desire to be besides this man is overwhelming. It far outnumbers any other need. Just to be held in is attentive gaze is all I need.

I roll into his chest and I hear him let out a sigh. He smells so nice. Looking up I give him a smile to let him know I am ok. With him I feel like everything will be ok.

Soft kisses land on my lips again. "MC….," Jumin whispers as his hands stroke near the indent of my waist."

His lips are pursed. He looks troubled.

"What is it Jumin?"

"I….feel very protective of you. I want to protect you. But I can't stop things that happened in the past. But….I want to. I want to go back and protect you from all of those terrible things. If I had met you sooner I could have…."

"Jumin…" I giggle. He is so cute when he gets like this. He really is a perfectionist at heart. "It's impossible to go back….and if I grew up differently I would be different…..we wouldn't of met…."

Jumin shakes his head. "It bothers me….."

"Jumin…" I take his face in my hands. "I am here now."

He nods and kisses my lips. "I will never let you go MC. No one will lie hands on you again…...you will only know happiness from now on….I'll make up for all those things that happened…."

I shake my head. "Jumin. It's ok. All I need is you. You don't have to do any of that. I just need you by my side."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Jumin shakes his head. I kiss him again, and again. Our lips touching…..the scent of one another…..soothes the both of us more than words can. We no longer need words. I touch him ferverishly and he returns every movement ten fold.

Before I know it I am taking off his jacket. He looks down surprised at me. "Are you sure it's ok….."

I nod kissing him. Of course it's ok…...nothing could give me more comfort than being intimate with him. "Can you help me with my dress?" I ask.

I get up off the bed and stand up. I turn around and look back at Jumin. He stares at me, engrossed in me. I smile at him and he stands up. His hands rest at my shoulder and he leans in and smells my hair. A kiss lands on my shoulder. He slowly unzips my dress paying close attention to kiss any area of exposed skin. With such care he takes off my dress, making sure not to snag my hair, or damage the dress. Slowly it falls off of me and lands on the floor. I turn to him and undo his tie. I make quick work of his shirt buttons and soon we are standing infront of eachother naked. Like magnets our bodies are drawn together. An explosion of deep kisses erupt between us. He lowers me back onto the bed. I am lost in his eyes. They are filled with desire and love. I have not been away from him long but so much has changed…..so much has happened.

This is now my home…...I smile up at him. Jumin is my home. I am to be his wife…...I will be able to stay by his side forever. It almost feels selfish I am so happy. Jumin's hands graze my breasts. Tracing every curve. His eyes are fixated on me. His gaze is exciting and relaxes me. I know that he is treasuring every moment as much as I am. Our eyes suddenly lock and his gaze softens. He strokes my cheek and kisses me softly.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers. I raise my body against him. The warm cool feeling of his flesh gives me goosebumps. He supports my raised body by placing his hand underneath my bum. He gives it a soft squeeze and he brings me to his lips. More kisses…...his tongue slips inside my mouth. He is so warm. The feeling of being close to him is overwhelming. He must feel the same because his hands begin traveling up and down my body. Tracing every curve with feverish advances. I spread my legs and he glides into me without hesitation. I gasp as my body is taken aback. Jumin holds me firmly, supporting me so I don't fall. My body quickly takes the shape of him and sucks him in. I feel greedy. I am becoming used to him. His touch…..excites me….his kisses are all I need. It doesn't take much effort anymore to prepare my body for him. It doesn't sting as much as he enters me anymore. Instead it feels like a waterfall of relief entering me. Having him enter me….it feels like something that has been missing has been returned to me. My body curls up around and into Jumin. He gazes into my eyes, and kisses me softly. This….we are making love. That is the only way to describe it.

Together our bodies respond to each other in perfect unison. He begins thrusting into me and I hold onto him. All the while he holds me in his arms. He stares into my eyes softly. Making sure I am ok. I can tell he is worried….worried about me and everything that happened today. All the emotions…..I also can tell he is worried about my past. I stare up at him. I trust him. No matter what happens we are going to be ok. Kisses land on my lips and he thrusts faster. I pick up my hips to greet him. I am beginning to feel greedy. Every movement makes me want him more…. Soft moans escape my lips. Jumins eyes grow wild with my excitement. He holds me closer. Our bodies move quickly. Feverish advance and loud moans envelope the room.

How is it everytime he touches me…..I feel closer to him? How is it every time we make love I fall even harder for this man? Is there a limit to the emotions I can feel for him? My heart feels as it may burst along with my body. The pleasure is so intense as he loves every part of me. The room is growing white…...his gaze holds me focused on only him. He holds me kissing me deeply. Our bodies are connected. I want to be as close to him physically as I feel close to his heart. It it possible to be that close? Whether or not it is possible I know Jumin and I will try.

My body begins to shake and my moans are louder. My hands are now numb and my tongue tingles…..I am getting close. My body always gets like this when I am getting close. The room feels white. "Jumin!" I moan, digging my nails into his back. Jumin notices my state and moves faster with more force. My voice buckles and I scream out. Suddenly a wave of relief is shot all over my body and a familiar hot warm liquid shoots inside my, filling my very being. I am shaking and my breaths are frantic. Jumin pants holding me securely in his chest. I can see sweat on his brow. Gently he lowers me on the bed and pulls out of me. My body shudders. Warm liquid quickly falls out of me onto the clean sheets.

Jumin looks down at me staring at my naked exhausted body. "Everything about you is so beautiful MC." He whispers.

I stare up at him blushing. I am his…..he is mine….this feeling of love. It happened so quickly, but I know it is real. It won't fade. Nothing has felt so real to me in my life. His softly strokes my face and brings me into his arms. I rest there. His breaths relax me and I shut my eyes.

"I think I need to rest….." I whisper.

He kisses my head and warm covers cover the both of us. I roll over into his chest and breathe in his scent. I let it slowly carry me off to sleep safely in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! Chapter 9 is here after a bit of a delay! This is the first chapter I have written with no in game text so it took longer to edit and construct. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. This is my first story I have written so I am trying my best to keep it at a high quality. Unfortunately, after writing this chapter, I am going to have to adjust my deadline from once a week to once every two weeks. By doing this the chapters will stay at a high quality and I will be able to think out all the conversations and scenes fully. I hope this dosen't disappoint you guys, but it is better than me rushing chapters out with mistakes or just flat out missing deadlines like I did last week. I appreciate all the support you guys have shown me and I thank you for understanding my deadline adjustment. I guess like Jumin I have to do everything too 100%. The next chapter will be out before the 10th of April!

* * *

Strands of silk run against my back. A soft sound coos from behind me and I feel warmth surround my body. Something soft as silk grazes my back and sandpapery feeling tickles the same spot. My eyes shoot open to see Jumin's face. The corners of his mouth turns upward and his eyes sparkle. Pink blush gathers at his cheeks. His affection shines so hot and bright that it burns deep inside my heart. Is this what joy is? I can't think of any other word to describe this wonderful feeling.

A smile erupts on my face. Yes, my Jumin. So much is happening…...we're now engaged…..I am in his house….No, not his house, our house. I reach up to caress his face. His cheeks are soft and smooth, radiating a gentle warmth. Love overflows me as he leans in and greets me with a warm kiss. His lips touch mine softly. The motion of our two lips touching makes my cheeks grow red. His breath is warm and steady and I fall into his tender embrace. He cradles my body in his firm arms and he pulls his lips away from mine. I lie in his arms, smiling, gazing into his grey eyes. Being by his side is my greatest joy. When I first met Jumin, he told me that my biggest happiness, in time, would be being besides him. When he said that, I didn't think too much of it. But now, it's funny how true those words are.

"Did Elizabeth 3rd wake you?" He whispers pulling me close into his chest.

"Elizabeth?" I turn my head as see a white cat sitting behind me. Elizabeth purrs at me and rubs her body against mine. Her fur is so soft and smooth. It really does feel like silk. "What time is it?"

"It is nearly five." Jumin's voice is soft. I look up at him and he kisses my forehead. "We are having dinner with my father at seven thirty."

Oh yes…..that's right. We are sharing dinner with his father tonight. Nerves begin to build in my chest. I hope he likes me….I need to leave a good impression. "Where are we meeting him?" I ask petting the approaching Elizabeth who is trying to sit in between us.

"We are going to his house."

"His house…..?" I look up at Jumin sleepily. Wait…..his house….so that would mean the house Jumin grew up in? I nod slowly. The nerves continue to build and they make my chest feel tight. It's a big deal….meeting his father...his family…..at the home he grew up in. After everything that happened today….there is no way nerves will not be high…..

"I am confident it will go well. Please don't worry my love." Jumin reaches out and pats my head. I am not convinced but I nod. If he thinks so…...I mean I suppose Jumin knows his father best….but will it really be ok? He had received so much shocking news today. If I was his father I would be upset now. Possibly even upset with Jumin. He did cause him a considerable amount of embarrassment…..and he made a large and public scene….it's all over the news….

"You look worried," he frowns. His sad expression makes my heart sink…..I should be more positive for him. What is the use worrying about it after all? It will go how it goes….there is not much use dwelling on what if's. I have to meet his father at some point….and after that rather public engagement it has to be soon to avoid his father getting offended. Even if tensions are high, this has to happen today.

"Maybe a little," I admit. "But you're right, it will go well. I won't worry anymore." Smiling up at him I see his face relax. His eyes look towards me with pure kindness, happiness, and love. Everytime I look at him…..my heart softens. I love him so much. I can be strong for him. No matter what happens. Even if tonight is a train wreck, it will be fine, because we are together. Somehow, being with him, I feel like we can make everything right. Together….we can ease the shock his father is feeling from today. I can meet the father of the man I love and have him like me. We will convince him that this...that us...is a good idea.

"I should get ready if we are going soon." As soon as I say this he holds me tighter. I look up and he kisses my forehead. What is he doing? I have to get ready? We can't just cuddle in bed all night if we have plans…"Jumin….." I giggle. "What are you doing?"

"I realize it is silly, but I don't want to let go of you just yet. I want to enjoy this moment longer."

Heat rises to my cheeks. He is so cute…. "You can get ready with me….." I stop myself. Wait what am I doing? We may be engaged now….but suggesting that out of the blue…...

"That is a good suggestion," he smiles. With a quick lift I am off the bed and in his arms.

"J-Jumin….." I stutter, "I can walk…" It always catches me off guard how easily he can pick me up. I'm not that light…..I guess the difference in our height is considerable, but still….

He smiles down at me and carries me off to the bathroom. The light is switched on and I see glistening colors of grey and white reflect from the marble counters. The shower spans out at the back of the room. It seems so large today...I guess I never registered how large this bathroom was before. It's so big….how had I not noticed before? Everything about this house is big…..after awhile it starts to blend in. I am set down on a marble ledge inside the shower and Jumin switches on the water. Water sprays out and bounces off the tile hitting my hair. It is hot but the sudden wetness makes me shiver. Steam begins to cloud the air and my eyes steady on my lover. His tall lean body stands before me. He stretches out to adjusts the shower head so it's no longer splashing me. Water runs down his skin coating the map of hickeys from last night. There are some on my body as well. Both of us….have clearly marked each other…...however, no matter how many times he marks me, or I mark him, I desire more. I want to be his more completely…..I want more of him. This feeling feels so greedy….but it comes so naturally. I stand up and wrap my arms around him, embracing him. He may be wet, but his scent is still there. I burry my face in his chest. The combination of the steam and his warmth makes me feel fuzzy and giddy. Maybe this was a good idea after all…I look up at him and water splashes off his shoulders towards my eyes. I shut them immediately.

Jumin turns me around and holds my back to his body. A soft kiss lands on my head. His hand softly graces my chin and he tilts it back. Water hits my hair immediately. He strokes my hair softly, every movement he makes is slow and precise. I can feel his gaze penetrate me even though my eyes are closed.

Soon his hands travel from my head to my body, touching my curves up and down. I open my eyes and look at him, but he doesn't notice. He is focused on tracing every section of my body with his hands and his eyes. Almost like he is afraid if he looks away for too long he may forget something. I can feel he is anxious. But what about? Is he nervous about his father like I am? Or is it something else? I reach down and grab his hands, and press them against my cheeks. Kissing his fingers I look at him. I want to understand this man more. Everything he does peaks my interest. Each movement, each action, every word, makes me curious. The need to understand him completely, the need to become one with him, consumes me. It's hopeless…..I'm so devoted to this man.

Quickly he turns his attention from my body and stares back at me. His eyes lock with mine giving me goosebumps despite the room being covered in steam. "Jumin…." my voice comes out as a whisper, "what you are thinking…."

He lifts our hands staring at the place where my fingers intertwine with his. "What I am thinking?" He asks surprised as he places another kiss on my hand. "If you wish to know I will tell you. I was thinking about how your existence is a blessing to me. You are the person I can best communicate with. How I should get my father to understand what a treasure you are…..how I should proceed to show you how special you are…."

I turn around and stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss. He falls silent and his arms immediately move to embrace and hold me close. The steam of the shower and the water force my eyes shut. Does Jumin understand how precious he is to me? How everything he does makes me fall deeper in love with him? Thinking about things like that…...being troubled by that….it warms my heart and fills it to the brim. He doesn't have to do anything….after all, his existence is a blessing to me as well. If anything….I need him more than he needs me. To have someone who cares about me….it is what my life has been lacking. Everything before I met him was unsure and painful. But Jumin…..he made me safe, he provided me with care and comfort. Does he understand what his existence has done for me? I am so thankful for him…

The kiss grows deeper. Our lips stick together like magnets. Neither of us can break away. Bubbling lust causes me to move my hands lower, down towards his lower back, and to his bum. He follows my lead, feeling every curve of my body frantically. He moves me against the wall with a gentle force. The tile feels cool against my warm back. My body is slowly giving into him. Each second that passes makes me feel more fuzzy. It's funny how quickly he can affect me; how easily he can make me desire him. Kissing him, being held by him, just being with him, makes me so happy. I feel like I could do anything for this man. Loving him feels like breathing. It feels like drinking water when I have been dehydrated for so long. I love him. The feeling overwhelms me and my knees weaken. My body shakes and Jumin holds me tighter pulling away from our kiss. He rests his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. Is it the steam of the room or is the closeness I feel from him that is making me feel so hot? I can't tell…..his eyes really are so beautiful. The shade of grey pulls me in like a spell being cast over my entire body.

He kisses my nose and with a soft sigh he leads me back over to the water and begins to rub me softly with soap. I look up at him surprised. Is he holding back? Usually kisses like that lead to things….is it because we have to go soon?

He moves his hands up and down, washing me softly. My body reacts to every movement. I lean up against him, and he supports me in his secure arms. The feeling of him washing my body is relaxing but makes me desire him at the same time. Desire is builds up in my body. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…...I am trying to get clean and presentable for dinner, but everything about this makes me not want to do that. It makes me want to get dirty...and dripping...in our juices.

A sharp squeal escapes me as he begins to wash my breasts. A soft chuckle comes from his lips. I look up at him to see a smug smile…..clearly he is enjoying this. His amusement torments me. It isn't fair how easily he can make me want him….how strongly his kisses affect me. The softest of touches can have me out of sorts….

His hands move down from my breasts, past my waist and he strokes my lower region. I squeal again and my knees give out. Jumin holds me up as he continues to wash me.

"You are very sensitive, it is very cute." He whispers. On my ear I feel his warm breath. He bites it softly and I let out another moan. What is he doing…..? This isn't going to help me get clean at all…..but I don't want him to stop. Every touch makes me more greedy…. "I keep washing here but you keep making it dirty."

His eyes are sly, intoxicated with lust. I tremble with desire, held prisoner in his lustful gaze. "Jumin…" I pant. "I can't….when you touch me…" my words are muffled. Somehow I can't form a sentence. My head and my thoughts are jumbled.

He kisses my neck and sucks on the skin lightly while he moves the soap to my bum. The moans that were split up only seconds ago blur together. A constant noise overflows from my shaking lips. I want him so much…..it feels so good I can hardly stand. My hands feel numb and my head is fuzzy much like the steam that surrounds me.

"Every noise you make is so precious…." he whispers kissing my neck. He pulls away before he can leave a hickey. "Thinking about how you will now always be here gives me great joy."

I manage a nod between my panting. Yes….this is my home now. We are going to live together….now I think about it…..didn't Jumin mention he was opposed to living together with someone before marriage…..if that is so why does he want me to live here now? Has he changed his mind….not that I mind…. He sets down the soap. I look up at him and his hand moves back to my most sensitive area. He strokes me and my mind goes blank. His movements make me lose focus. The little strength I have in my knees gives out. I feel myself sinking, but Jumin quickly pulls me up, picking up the pace. He rubs my most sensitive spots. I grab onto him. It feels so good….his fingers know the exact places I desire him most. His fingers….yes….they feel so good. They are much bigger than my own, and the warmth that radiates from them makes me addicted to him. My body responds to every movement, every stroke, following his pace perfectly. I feel so in synch with him as the room becomes white from pleasure.

"Jumin….!" I call out. The room spins and a wave of relief consumes my body. Jumin holds me tighter and his fingers stop. He pulls my hips against his and strokes my thighs.

"Everytime I touch you my stress is gone. It makes me relax in a way cat projects never could…..I enjoy this very much."

What….How do I even react to that? I guess I'm glad I can help him relax….he is too cute. The things he says are so surprising. "J-Jumin…" I stutter.

"I feel so many things when I am around you," he kisses my cheek. "Things I never thought I could feel. I love you," another kiss lands on my shoulder. "I am so pleased that you will always be by my side. Now I know you are mine, now we have exchanged promises, I feel more at ease."

"J-Jumin….," I stutter again. His words are so sweet and romantic. They make me turn red. But I feel the same…..I am so happy to be with him. To be his fiance….being besides him...supporting him….having him as my family…..nothing in this world could make me happier.

I see him reach for the shampoo and he squirts out some of the soap into his hands. "Can I wash your hair?" He asks.

I nod and he touches my head. His touch is soft and gentle as he rubs the soap into my wet hair. I close my eyes as the suds begins to form around me. The shampoo smells sweet as it intertwines with the scent of him. Feeling his skin against mine comforts me. He soon dips my head under the stream of hot water besides me. The warmth of the water makes my shoulders relax and I open my eyes slightly. I see him looking at me with his hand outstretched on my cheek. He leans in and kisses my nose. I reach up and scrub my head, helping the shampoo fall out faster. I can feel his eyes on me as I lean back my head. The water completely envelops my body. I smile, as I begin to feel clean. I feel so loved by him….I love him so much. My heart feels whole.

We get out of the shower and Jumin wraps me in a towel that is as soft as a cloud. He leads me over to the closet and he hands me a dress. It is floor length and red. It isn't as formal as the one I wore to the party, but everything about it is lovely. Small flowers are embroidered on it blending into the sheen of the silk fabric. I haven't seen this dress before….is it new?

"Did you…get this for tonight?" I ask.

He nods with a smile. "Yes. Forgive me for being presumptuous…..but I thought my plans would come to fruition and you would need this."

I nod slowly. So….he had planned all of this….from the party….to meeting his father. I suppose that makes sense….Jumin is a calculated man. He does not seem to be a person who acts without a plan. "Thank you." I accept the dress with a smile. "I appreciate this….."

He nods kissing my cheek. "I promise you will make a good impression on him. He may be shocked today….but I am confident he will like you. He has a soft spot for women. Someone as kind as you, I'm sure he'll approve."

I nod taking a pair of fresh underwear out of the drawer. Jumin watches me put them on with a smile on his face. His attentive gaze makes me blush. I turn away from him and grab a black pinstriped suit. "You can wear this. It will surely leave a good impression on me."

He chuckles taking it from me. "As my lady wishes."

We both get dressed in the closet with our backs against each other. Occasionally I look back at him smiling. It takes me less time to put on my dress than it takes Jumin to put on the suit. I walk over to him and help him button up his shirt. It feels odd to put something on him instead of taking it off. But the feeling feels good….helping him get dressed…..it comforts me. I turn around as he fastens his cuff links. Grabbing a red tie that matches my dress I drape it around his neck. I tie the tie quickly and tuck it into his jacket. Leaning in closer I kiss him on the cheek. "You are so handsome." I smile up at him.

He shakes his head and pulls me into his arms. "You are the most lovely creature I have ever laid eyes on."

I feel myself turn red again. Really...where does he come up with these lines….. He takes my hand and leads me out of the walk in closet. He motions me to sit on the chair across from the mirror in his room. I sit down, looking at him. He takes the brush and walks over to me. Softly he takes a strand of my hair and runs the comb through it. Seeing our reflection the mirror I can see the blush gather around my cheeks. Jumin….he is brushing my hair…..this sort of thing….to be cared for so sweetly….it surprises me and embarasses me. I like it….but it is going to be hard to get used to.

"MC," Jumin smiles, "Tomorrow we should go shopping. Now you are living here I imagine you need many things. You will need more clothes, perfume, shoes, jewellery…." Jumin looks over towards the bed, "Maybe I should get a bigger bed for us to share. This one is not designed for a couple….I should organize activities for you during the day when I am at work so you don't get bored….are you interested in learning an instrument? I like the violin…."

"Jumin…." I stop him…."I don't need all of that. I don't need expensive things. I just need you."

He pulls me close and kisses my lips quickly. "But even if you say that, I want to give you things. I want to make your life full of comfort and love. A woman so beautiful should have fine things that can stand up against your beauty."

I freeze. What do I even say to that? I really do not need expensive clothes, or jewelry. All I desire is to be by his side...to support him. Seeing him every day is more happiness than I ever imagined. I don't need gifts. I just need him. I feel so selfish stealing his affection and attention when so many people depend on him.

"You do not have to be modest around me dear. Let me provide things for you. If you don't go with me I will get these things for you anyways," he adds, "I would prefer if you would come with me…"

"Ok," I stop him. Obviously…..he will not put up with my protests. "But….if we are doing that tomorrow can we go somewhere I think you will like?"

"Of course," he kisses my forehead. "Where is that?"

"A cat cafe," I smile. "It is place where you can drink coffee with cats….I've been thinking for a while that you would enjoy that."

"They have places like that?" He eyes widen. "I should contact Jaehee at once….there may be a business opportunity there….."

"So it's a date?" I ask stopping him before he gets carried away.

He nods. "A date….yes. I suppose it's strange for our first date to be after we are engaged."

I chuckle as we walk out the door. "It will be a good story."

He nods and we walk to the elevator escorted by a team of security guards. The lobby has calmed down with only a few reporters remaining. We quickly get back in Driver Kim's car and the car speeds off.

It takes almost an hour to get to the Han's family house. Well...calling it a house seems unfair, it is so much larger than any house I have ever seen. In movies they would call this a estate….that's probably the right term. The house spans for what seems like miles. Towering tall above a perfectly manicured lawn. Jumin leads me out of the car, holding my hand firmly in his. Together we walk to the front door. Before we even reach the steps, the door swings open. A middle age woman walks out with a solemn face. She is dressed in a black dress with an apron. Does she work here? I suppose when you have a house this big you need people to help take care of it…..

"Mr. Han is expecting you," She says as we pass her walking through the door. "I will take you to him…." she pauses her eyes fixating on me. She looks me up and down with a cross look. It is like she is looking for something wrong…..A ball of nerves forms in my throat. If she is looking at me so sternly….how will Jumin's father look at me…..The nerves are setting in again.

She leads us into the house. I follow behind Jumin closely, holding his hand. We step into a large room with marble floors, ornate rugs, and classical art. The largest chandelier have ever seen in my life hangs directly in the center of the vast open room. Thousand of small crystals hang draped from the multitude of lightbulbs. This house is seriously huge. It looks even larger on the inside than it looks on the outside. The woman leads up us a very wide staircase and down a hallway. I make sure to stick to Jumin like glue. It would be too easy to get lost in this house.

She stops at a door that looks like all the others. Jumin pushes open the door and we walk into a room with a small table, couches, and books. The table sits besides the window in the far corner with plates of food already laid out. There are four chairs, but only three plates. This room is not what I expected at all. It doesn't look like a dining room, but instead it resembles a study. Overflowing bookcases line the walls with some books piled up on the floor. Sofas sit in the center of the room, with tables stacked with large piles of papers. In one of the chairs is Jumin's father. He is wearing the same suit he had on at the party but he is now wearing glasses. His expression is very serious as he leafs through some papers.

"It is good to see you father," Jumin greets, his voice is a little stiff. Is he feeling nervous like me?

The man looks up with a faint smile. His eyes immediately focus on me, looking past Jumin. He looks perplexed as he looks me up and down. I shuffle my feet. He says nothing but his look says more than enough. He is confused and shocked. But mostly concerned.

"Good evening Father, I hope you are having a comfortable evening. This is MC, my fiance." So we are leading with that...ok. A ball of nerves gathers in my throat. Jumin looks over at me softly, but it does little to dilute Jumin's fathers shocked expression and the nerves building around us.

He squeezes my hand, leading me closer to his father. My instinct is to not get closer but I follow Jumin...I have to trust him. This will go over fine. Right? We sit across from him. My body instinctively scoots near Jumin. My heart is beating fast…..I hope no one can hear it.

"Jumin…..did you just say…..fiance?" His mouth might as well have fallen to the floor like in a cartoon. Was leading with that really a good idea…..I guess it's best to get everything out in the open first…...I guess…..

"I suppose you have not seen the news. That is good. This lovely lady will be my wife," Jumin motions towards me.

"Son….you must forgive me, but I am rather shocked right now." Jumin's father wrinkles his forehead and shakes his head. "It's hard to believe Glam…..and Sarah were lying this whole time….and now this girl?"

"Yes," Jumin sighs, he looks at his father earnestly, a look I have seen him give few people other than myself. "I apologize for the uncomfortable situation at the party. But, you tend to be blinded by love. If you were not completely shocked you would have ignored the evidence. I've tried to turn a blind eye towards the women that you dated...but this one was taking it too far. In good conscious as your son I could not let you be manipulated like that nor drawn into it myself. MC has shown me what true care and love is, and none of that was present in Glam or Sarah."

"It is not that I do not understand why you acted like that. With Glam….I am shocked that she could do such a thing….to think all the things she told me was a lie…..it is hard to accept."

"I can understand that," Jumin smiles weakly. "You should take your time to sort out your thoughts. In the meantime I will handle the lawsuit."

"The lawsuit...right." Jumin's father shakes his head again, "It has to come to that I suppose."

I grab Jumin's hand tighter. The air is heavy, but there is only love and care between them. No resentment lingers in his father for what he did. He is just sad that his lover has betrayed him. I feel bad for him. Being used like that….it's not a good feeling.

"Everything will work out, Mr. Han. It may hurt right now, but it is always better to know than to live in a hurtful relationship." I give him a smile. Maybe if I give him some encouragement it will help him feel a bit better. If I can brighten his day even one percent...then I will be happy. I know what it is like to be used, to be betrayed. The awakening is terrible, it is easy to wish you had never woken up. But at the end of the day it is always better to know. Relationships are complicated….I get that. It is always sad when things end up like this. Especially when it is a man who seems so sincere.

Mr. Han refocuses on me. "Thank you….MC. Your kind words are appreciated." He seems cautious of me but a hint of warmth lingers within his words.

"MC, you always say the right things," Jumin pats my hand. "She is truly a kind person, father. In time I am sure you will come to love her."

"Yes…," He says cautiously, "I apologize to address this you in front of you MC, but this is a shock. Maybe not as much as Glam...but Jumin you said this girl is your fiance? The first time you mentioned you were seeing someone was only days ago. You have never brought a girl home before… so you can understand why I am so flustered. It's hard to process…."

"You should take your time to think over things carefully then," Jumin assures. "MC is the woman I love, she will always be by my side now. So when you are ready to get to know her we will be there happily."

I nod. Poor Mr. Han…..he seems really overwhelmed. Part of this is our fault as well….this news can't be easy to handle on a day like today. He looks a lot how Jumin looked when I first met him at his house. Troubled, sad, shocked, depressed…..I want to cheer him up…..

"Yes….." He stares at me as perplexed as ever. "I will have to take some time…..MC, I apologize for this heavy mood. Things must be hard for you as well."

"Don't worry about me," I blurt out and my voice cracks. "I am sorry for all this trouble."

Both Jumin and his father start chuckling. I turn red immediately. My words were louder and more frantic than I was expecting. Did my voice really just crack like a tennagers? I am so embarrassed….

"This girl seems sincere at least," Jumin's father gives me a smile. The first earset smile I have seen from him. It warms my heart. Does that me he doesn't hate me? I hope it does…..

"MC is the kindest person I have ever met," Jumin leans in and pecks my cheek only to make me turn redder. In front of his father? Did he really just do that? "The more you spend time with her you will realize how she is special. You do not have to worry about us. I am lucky to have found someone as pure and kind as MC."

"It's unusual for you to praise anyone like that…." Jumin's father trails off staring at me like I am some sort of alien. I might as well be to him I guess. If Jumin has never brought a girl home, this must seem very out of character.

"MC is unusual," Jumin interjects with a smile. My feet shuffle and I look down. I am turning bright red. Receiving compliments like this….I don't really know how to respond.

Jumin's father sighs and he shakes his head again. "Son, you intend to marry this girl? If things were so serious why did you not introduce me to her before?"

"That is easily explained," Jumin nods. I stare at him. Is he going to tell him the truth? That we really have only been dating for a few days? That is crazy…..saying that to your father, even though it's true, it will be hard for him accept. It is hard for me to accept how fast things are moving…..how will he….. "MC and I have not been together very long. There was no opportunity for you two to meet until now."

Silence overflows the room. Jumin's father's gaze has moved from me to Jumin. He stares at him like he is some sort of alien as well. After what feels like an eternity he sighs with pursed lips. "I of all people realize that relationships can move quickly, yet, I never expected you to move quickly when it comes to women.….this is shocking." He returns his gaze to me. "This girl….MC. She must be something to make you say such things."

"She is something," Jumin boasts. "I brought her here today so you can meet her and hopefully accept this decision we made. I have thought it over carefully. No other woman would be a better partner for me, she understands me in ways others have not. Father, I love this woman and I am going to marry her."

His words surprise both me and his father. My head spins. His words are so strong and confident. He sits there staring dead into his father's eyes with a look of determination. Being so open like that can't be easy…..He really has opened up so much in the past few days. I am glad that he is able to say these things now….but it's still shocking. I'm sure Jumin's father is even more surprised to hear him to declare his feelings like that…

After a slight pause Jumin's father grabs a glass of water sitting besides him and takes a drink. "Son….I can tell this girl means a great deal to you. I trust you have thought this through clearly so won't oppose it. But when I have thought things through more clearly I would like to get to know this girl a bit better." Wait….is he approving of us? Is he? Really? It seems too good to be true.

"Thank you," Jumin is grinning ear to ear. Has everything been soothed between them now? It feels like they have reached an understanding. The mood in the room is much less tense and the ball of nerves once in my throat is gone.

"So, where did you two meet?" He asks more relaxed this time.

"Through the RFA." Jumin smiles. "MC is taking off where Rika left off and will be in charge of all future parties."

"So you are in charity work? How honorable. Have you allways been interested in such work?" Jumin conveniently left out how I got to be in that position. That is probably best…..knowing about the hacker and everything that lead up to me going to Rika's apartment is probably best left unsaid for now. I don't think his father can handle any more surprising news.

"I've always liked helping people." It is not a lie….I can tell my answer is sufficient by the smile Jumin's father flashes me.

"MC has a way with people," Jumin interjects. "She was able to gather all those people to come to the party in only a week."

"A week?"

"The RFA is in good hands now. We are all very excited for her to be working with us." He looks at me with a smile, squeezing my hand. "As time goes on you will see how extraordinary she is."

"I...see…" He stutters staring at me. "Well, it is nice to meet you MC."

"It is nice to meet you formally as well Mr. Han," I say as politely as possible.

"Should we eat before the food gets cold?" Jumin asks.

I look up at my fiance. He smiles kindly and nods. We walk over to the small table that sits at the edge of the room. Jumin and I sit close together and his father sits across from us. The meal is filled with small talk. The subject of what happened at the party is avoided and instead the two men discuss other matters, mostly business matters. Occasionally Mr. Han asks my opinion on something. I do my best to answer but most of the talk might as well be greek to me. Being by Jumin's side is more than enough.

Once the meal is over the three of us walk to the door together. His father is more relaxed now, and is holding a glass of wine in his hand.

"Have a safe trip home," He says. "And MC, please invite your family to the house so we can properly meet before the wedding."

The smile I had fades quickly and Jumin looks at me with a worried expression. I should have expected this, but it catches me off guard. Of course he would want to meet my family. That is a normal thing for people to do….what should I say….I can only say the truth. "My parents have passed." I say quietly. "It's just me now."

"My condolences….," He says shocked. "Well you are welcome here any time."

"Thank you."

"Yes….we must be going now." Jumin takes my hand and pulls me away before his father can ask any more questions. "See you soon Father."

"Yes," He smiles. "Have a good night son."

We walk off and get into the car pulled up in front of the house. "Going home now?" Driver Kim asks.

"Yes." Jumin smiles at me. "Take us home."

* * *

It is nearly eleven now. Driver Kim effortlessly speeds down the highway with a gentle speed. Jumin's arm is wrapped around me as I lean into his chest, resting my head with my eyes shut. After today both of us are tired. It is reassuring knowing that tonight I can sleep by his side….that now I can see him every day. Things with his dad had went well. Much better than I had expected.

A soft kiss lands on my head and Jumin strokes my hair. I open my eyes to look up at him. I greet him with a smile. "I'm glad it went well," I whisper.

"I am too," his voice is a whisper but the warmth of his tone fills the car. "I think your words helped comfort my father. I am glad."

"Me too," I nuzzle against him. "I was nervous I would upset him, but it turned out ok. He seemed a bit less troubled when we left. I'm glad I was able to smooth things over instead of upset them more."

"Yes, with you by my side somehow everything was smoothed over. I believe my father and I are on good terms again."

"Yes, he seems like a nice and sincere man. I feel silly for being so nervous."

"You are very adorable when you are nervous," Jumin chuckles. "I see new sides of you every day. It's fascinating."

He…..always says the right things. Leaning up I kiss his lips. Our lips greet each other with a soft embrace. The kiss is sweet and brief. "I was worried he may not like me. But I am glad that wasn't the case."

"How could anyone not like you?" He asks surprised. I chuckle nervously unsure on how to respond to that.

"Oh! We should check in on everyone to see how they are!" I interject trying to shrug off the embarrassment from all of his compliments. I take out my phone and log into the messenger.

 _Yoosung:_ MC! It's MC! Did you get home ok after the party?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes..I heard that there were reporters swamping Mr. Han's building. I hope no one followed you home….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ …...I wish Mr. Han would've told me his plan beforehand. Ever since the party I have been getting a constant stream of emails and phone calls about Mr. Han. If I would have known I could have planned properly.

 _Yoosung:_ Aren't you leaving to go on vacation soon?

 _Zen:_ Yeah! You are off the clock! Don't worry about him! Just ignore all that!

 _Zen:_ MC you are fine right? No reporters followed you right?

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 _Jumin Han:_ Do not worry, MC is safe with me. She is on her way to my house. We just met with my father.

 _Jumin Han:_ Excuse me, **our house.**

 _MC:_ Everything's fine! Don't worry guys.

 _Zen:_ -_-'

 _Zen:_ Our house? You guys aren't even married yet.

 _Zen:_ Are you seriously not going to let her go home again?

 _Jumin Han:_ She is going home.

 _Jumin Han:_ **Oh, right.**

 _Jumin Han:_ **I suppose you don't know. After discussing it MC, we decided it would be best if she lived with me from now on.**

 _MC: ^^_

 _Yoosung:_ :-0

 _Yoosung:_ Marriage and living together?

 _Yoosung:_ So romantic!

 _Zen:_ Dude….

 _Zen:_ Didn't you say the other day you were against living together before marriage?

 _Jumin Han:_ Did I say that?

 _Jumin Han:_ Let's just say I've changed my mind.

 _Jumin Han:_ With all the reporters it is safer if she is with me.

 _Jumin Han:_ **I don't want to spend one unnecessary second away from my gorgeous fiance. 3**

 _MC:_ Don't worry Zen. I want to stay with Jumin.

 _Zen:_ ….I don't know what you see in that guy but whatever.

 _Zen:_ As long as you're happy….I'll have to accept it.

 _MC:_ Thanks Zen ^^

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Was Mr. Chairman well?

 _MC:_ He was a bit flustered but he was in better spirits when we left.

 _Jumin Han:_ Things with my father seem like they will go back to normal soon.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ That is good to hear.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ **Anyways…..**

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Why have you been avoiding my calls?

 _Jahee Kang:_ Do you have any idea how many reporters have been calling me?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I'm worried about leaving tomorrow. I am getting so many calls and emails from reporters…..at this rate I will have to cancel my plans….

 _Jumin Han:_ **No need.**

 _Jumin Han:_ Another assistant will handle it.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ -_-'

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han…..you don't have another assistant….

 _Jumin Han:_ That is correct. Yoosung will fill in for you when you are gone.

 _Yoosung:_ WHAT!? When did I agree to this?!

 _Jumin Han:_ It will be good experince. Didn't you say the other day you were interested in applying for an internship with my company?

 _Yoosung:_ ….I didn't mean right away!

 _Jumin Han:_ You should take the opportunity. Your school is on spring break isn't it?

 _Zen:_ I bet Yoosung had plans to game all spring break.

 _Yoosung:_ ….

 _Yoosung:_ Maybe….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yoosung, I can't recommend my job….but it would be doing me a huge favor if you could help take care of things while I am away….

 _MC:_ You should do it Yoosung! It could be fun!

 _Yoosung:_ Something tells me that it won't be fun….

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course I would compensate your efforts.

 _-707 has entered the chatroom_

 _707:_ 707 the defender of justice has returned!

 _707:_ What is this?

 _707:_ Yoosung as an intern?

 _707:_ You should do it!

 _707:_ It will be fun for us all!

 _Yoosung:_ Seven! You seem cheerful again!

 _Yoosung:_ Did you sort things out with V?

 _707:_ Ya

 _Zen:_ I never thought I would be so glad to see you joking around.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Good to have you back Luciel.

 _MC:_ I am glad everything worked out!

 _707:_ Everything is normal now!  
 _707:_ But now the issue is!  
 _707:_ Yoosung and the ultimate dilemma!

 _707:_ Should he stay at home and game!

 _707:_ Or! Help Jaehee by being an intern assistant!

 _707:_ What will it be?

 _707:_ The suspense is killing me!

 _MC: ^^_

 _Yoosung:_ -_-'

 _Yoosung:_ If you say it like that….I will be a bad friend if I say no…..

 _707:_ Think of poor Jaehee returning to a mountain of work!

 _707:_ But you!

 _707:_ Yoosung can help save her!

 _Zen:_ I feel like you have a motivation behind this…..

 _707:_ Me?

 _707:_ You doubt my pure innocent intentions?

 _707:_ I'm hurt Zen!

 _707_ : I think Yoosung should get experience for his resume.

 _Zen:_ Not because you think it will be fun for you?

 _707:_ :-0 Never!

 _707:_ Seeing Yoosung struggle could never be funny for me!

 _Yoosung:_ Funny….?

 _Yoosung:_ But….if it will help Jaehee I guess I can try.

 _Jumin Han:_ Excellent.

 _Jumin Han:_ Go to the C&R building on Monday at 7am and tell the front desk your name. They will take you to my office and we will sort out all the details.

 _Yoosung:_ I feel like I am going to regret this…..

 _Jaehee Kang:_ You probably will. But it is only for a week.

 _Jumin Han:_ You are good at staying up late gaming. I am sure you can apply the same drive towards work.

 _Yoosung:_ ….I am going to regret this.

 _707:_ Fear not!

 _707:_ The lovely MC will make sure Jumin goes home on time!

 _MC:_ ^^...I can try Yoosung.

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course I can't leave my lovely lady waiting for me at home…..

 _MC:_ 3

 _Zen:_ -_-'

 _Jumin Han:_ Oh it looks like we are home.

 _Jumin Han:_ Have to go.

 _Jumin Han:_ See you Monday morning Yoosung.

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

 _MC_ has left the chatroom

I set put my phone back in my purse as a group of security guards surround the car. Greeting us in the same way we had arrived and left. Will it always be like this when I get home? It can't be right? When things calm down in the news the reporters won't pay any attention to us. Right? The car door opens and Jumin steps out, noise surrounds us and flashes light up the darkened entrance of the building. The reporters…...there were not many when we had left but it looks like they have come back. They are really driven to get this story. I suppose it must be a big scoop….I look up at my fiance. A smile brighter than any of the careams flashing around us is on his face. His eyes are kind and soft as he gazes at me. Jumin….he looks at me like nothing else in the world exists. When I am around him I have his full attention and in turn he has mine. Staring up at him, the shouts from the reporters and the flashes from the cameras fade. He extends his arm towards me to help me out of the car. He is so handsome. Just looking up at him warms my soul. Today…..has been so crazy but I feel so safe and happy by his side. Has anything given me as much joy as I am experiencing now being by his side? I smile at him, taking his hand. Swiftly, he pulls me close to him. Security guards surround us, they are so tall they block out the flashes from the cameras. Protectively, Jumin keeps his arms around me as we walk into the building. He seems so alert right now. Paying attention to each flash and every reporter. He seems on edge. Is he ok? Maybe he is worried about all these reporters? I hope he doesn't feel too stressed about it. The situation with Sarah and Glam was unavoidable. No matter how the information was revealed a fuss was bound to be made. This is a big story. Just the type of story that gossip columnists like to write about. Reporters were bound to come no matter what…..but no….that's not why….oh. He must be worried about me.

I squeeze his hand and give him a reassuring look. He smiles back at me with a relieved expression. _Good._ I am glad I was able to help his nerves even a little bit.

Once again we board the elevator in the same way as before, with a few security guards coming up with us, and some staying outside to guard the door. Moonlight shines into the brightly lit elevator. The whole city is visible from the glass box as the lift shoots up into the night sky. Lights of the city paint the night sky in a soft glow. The people below slowly fade as we are raised higher and higher. I look back at Jumin. His eyes are firmly rested on me, completely ignoring the city behind us that enamored me only a moment ago. He stands behind me, resting his hands on my shoulder giving my head a quick kiss.

 _Ding_

The doors open and the guards begin to exit the elevator. Jumin and I follow them to the door of the penthouse. It takes no time at all for the door to be unlocked and we walk in alone. Upon stepping in the penthouse the lights switch on. Are they on a motion sensor?

"Home at last," I smile…..Yes home. This is home. The feeling of calling this my home gives me more joy than I could have expected. Having someone here….someone who cares about me….a place I can call my own….It feels so nice it almost overwhelms me.

" _Meowwwww,"_ A cat comes rushing up to us. Elizabeth immediately goes to jumin rubbing her body against his feet. Soft purrs fill the house and Jumin smiles down at her.

"Yes we are home Elizabeth the 3rd."

Elizabeth's gaze turns to me and she lets out a soft meow in my direction, almost like she is inviting me to come closer to her. I bend down and pet her behind the ears. Her fur is so soft...like silk. Her bright blue eyes glisten. She shuts them with pleased purrs in my direction. I can see why Jumin is so fond of her...she is such a sweet cat. I feel unstable bent down in my heels so I sit down and take off my shoes. Elizabeth quickly jumps into my lap and lies down. White fur covers my red dress making me laugh. She is so cute I can't get mad at her for shedding. Jaehee and Yoosung had complained about the hair, but it's hard to understand why when this cat is so kind. How can one not like her?

"Elizabeth the 3rd seems to really like you," Jumin says with approval. "It makes me feel better about leaving you here alone come Monday."

"Yes….." A sigh escapes my lips. Tomorrow we can spend the day together….but the day after, Jumin has to go to work. I shake my head. I can't worry about that…..I am being like a love sick teenager…besides things are different now. I can leave the apartment if I need to…..I should find something to do during the day. Jumin is right….he mentioned I should take tea brewing lessons…..that doesn't seem to thrilling but it would be something to do at least.

"Do you need anything my love?" Concern fills his voice. Had I looked too troubled just now…. "Something to drink? Do you wish to go to bed perhaps?"

I smile up at him while petting the now sleeping Elizabeth. "I'm quite tired," I admit. "We should probably get some rest so we can wake up for our date tomorrow."

"Yes, _our first date._ " He bends down and sits next to me on the floor. Wrapping his arms around me he pulls me close making Elizabeth open her eyes. She lets out a meow in approval. "Tomorrow will be wonderful with you by my side."

I blush and lean into him. He is so sweet. I am excited as well. What will it be like going on a date with him? I hope he likes the cat cafe. I've always enjoyed them. Sipping coffee with him, surrounded by cats….what could be better for our date? I really think he will love it. But honestly, any place I am with him is perfect. I just want to be by his side. To think...now I can see him everyday at home...is too wonderful. I'm so in love and so happy. "I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too dear." His words are smooth and warm. My heart feels full hearing those words. "Let's go to bed dear."

I nod and we walk off to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! I can't believe that I am already publishing chapter 10! Thank you all for supporting me with your nice comments and by following/favoriting my story. The last chapter got a lot of new followers. It makes me really happy! Fun fact...this fan-fiction is over 150 pages long now. It is becoming a proper book...maybe it will be the longest Jumin fanfiction ever by the time I am done? Who knows? My initial plan for this chapter was to include the entire date….but I got halfway through and realized I was past 100,000 words and I had to split it up. I hope you will enjoy chapter 10! Look forward to chapter 11 as well, I have some really fun stuff planned! Next chapter is planned to come out on/before the 24th of April!

* * *

Sunshine cradles my body in a soft and fluffy embrace. Is a cloud is embracing me….or am I floating? Heat is gathered around me and something firm is around my back. A sweet and spicy scent fills my nose….a scent I know very well….my eyes open slowly.

Sleeping soundly across from me is Jumin. Of course he is here….Waking up softly, surrounded by warmth and tenderness, can only be thanks to him. His arms are wrapped around me and his legs are twisted with mine. Heat radiates from his chest, drawing me closer. A soft duvet ties us together, embracing us as softly as we hold each other. Jumin's face is still, with a slight smile on his lips. Steady and rhythmic breaths come from his nose.

Lying besides him, fully in his embrace, hearing his sweet sleeping breaths, makes my body feel even more relaxed. His eyelashes curl out, just barely touching the top of his pink cheeks. Us lying together steeped in the haze of the morning makes my heart glow and my body relax. I love him. The feeling is so strong it makes my chest go tight. It is like something is trapped inside that may explode. Is it ok to feel this amount of joy? I don't ever want it to go away. This bliss….is addicting.

Every moment I can be with him is special. When I am with him it is like things have more significance than they did before. The details that I had once overlooked…..like the warmth of the morning sun….the feeling of being tangled up in a duvet….are all so much clearer than before.

My body moves on it's own placing a kiss on his nose. His eyes open abruptly. Alarmed eyes stare at me and his mouth falls agape. Oh no….my kiss has awaken him. A tinge of guilt builds up in my chest but it is quickly remedied by his gentle smile. He leans in closer and places a kiss on my nose in return.

"Good morning," I chirp. "Sorry if I woke you up."

A soft chuckle comes from his slightly parted lips. With a subtle shake of his head he adjusts his arms and pulls me in closer. "An apology is not needed for that. I do not wish to sleep if you are awake. It's a pity I could not watch your sleeping face in the morning light."

His words make me giggle. So honest and cute. "No I stole that pleasure this morning," I try and imate Jumin by making my voice stiff and matter a factly.

He laughs at my joke, "You are very cute this morning." His smile widens making my heart beat faster. I want to be more cute for him….make him smile more. What can I do to make him smile? Maybe if I….

I shift my body to rest my nose against his. His nose feels cold to the touch so I move my head rubbing our noses together. Blinking my eyes I let my eyelashes grace his cheeks. I stare into his eyes. They are wide full of surprise.

"I love you." I whisper, fully realizing the affect my actions are having on him. His gaze quickly shifts, from that of surprise to one of affection and lust. A quivering sigh escapes his breath. He parts his lips, as if he is about to speak, but I silence him with a soft kiss. Placing my intertwined hands behind his head, I hold our heads together. The kiss does not go deeper like usual, instead I lean in and out giving him slow sweet kisses. His breath grows heavy as I continue kissing him. Hands, Jumin's hands, slide up and down my back, like they are asking for more, asking for deeper kisses. I do not submit though. Instead, I pull away. Leaving my face inches from him, flashing him a devilish smile.

"Are you trying to tease me dear?"

I give him a nod. Yes, I am trying to tease and play with him. Being cute makes him cute in turn. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. I feel so awake. In the past I needed coffee to feel awake in the morning. But seeing Jumin, kissing him, seeing all of his cute expressions, wakes me up more than caffeine ever could. He lights my heart on fire and my blood feels hot around him. Everything seems so clear when I am in his tender gaze.

Suddenly, he pulls me into his chest embracing me fully. His hands move down and take hold of my bum, holding me to him. My heart beats even faster. "...Jumin?" I whisper.

"You are making me want to roll around in bed with you all day." His eyes scan me up and down. My heart is beating just as fast as his, if not faster. To roll around in bed with him all day…..how wonderful would that be...completely being lost in his embrace...exchanging kisses, connecting all day...doing nothing….my face turns red. How indulgent would that be….but no...today is Jumin's day off. Such a rare occasion...staying in bed all day would not be taking best advantage of it. Our date….yes MC! You are going on a date with him….you are engaged you should at least go on a date with him…...not just roll around in bed all day.

"But we have to go on out date," I say to him as much as me.

"Indeed. How is it the days you're by my side go by so quickly, but the days we are apart go by so slowly?"

"It is very odd," I say in a jestful voice. Being in bed with him is warm and comfortable, even I know we should get up to get ready for our date, I can't seem to find the will to do so. I want to stay here longer….tangled in sheets, embraced by his warm body, basked in the sun. My body instinctively tangles itself more into Jumin. I rest my head on his chest. I hear his heart beating steadily. A soft kiss lands on my head that fills me with warmth.

I should get ready….but I need just a bit longer. I can't help it. I want to be indulge in this feeling longer. Everything can wait….now it's just the two of us. I look up at him to see his grey eyes sparkling, reflecting my affection back into his. As I look into his eyes I feel my heart beat faster...like our souls are meeting though our gaze. How is it possible to love someone this much? I lean up and place another kiss on his lips. My lips linger on his. I should pull away and get out of bed...but my body disagrees with my mind. Another kiss, and another, lands on his lips. Each kiss grows longer….

Suddenly my tongue makes it way into his mouth. The passion is building between us like a huge bubble….I can't….my body craves him. I know what I should do….get up and get ready...but I can't. I've never been able to control myself around this man very well…..Each kiss is like a drug. Invigorating my entire body, making me want him even more. His fingers run through my hair, and he lingers at the tip of it. Twirling the loose tangled strands around his fingers. With every touch, and every movement, our kiss grows more intense.

Jumin pulls away from me, with a cool collected look. Still, he is running his hands through my tangled hair. His gaze locks me in. How can he look so cool? I am sure I must look flustered now….full of longing...maybe it's ok to spend a bit longer in bed….what could it hurt...the cat cafe will be there in a couple hours…He shifts his body, positing himself over me. Quickly, he leans back in, placing his hands underneath my lower back. They slowly slide down back to my bum, giving my entire body goose bumps. Neither of us can hold back….that is clear. Maybe I have as much of an affect on him as he has on me? His eyes look wild….a look I am beginning to know well.

"MC…..," his voice wavers. "I don't think I'll be able to control myself if this goes any further."

But…...I don't want him to control himself…..I want to let go…I want just a bit longer. "That's fine…." I rest my hand on his cheek and he places a kiss on it. "You don't have hold back around me."

With those words something ignites in his gaze. But he quickly shakes his head, "No, I must hold back a bit. I promised you I would take you out today. I don't intend to break any promises today."

"Then don't," I smile at him. "I want a bit longer….in bed with you," my boldness makes me blush. "Let's start our date in bed...together…."

Jumin's breath waivers upon hearing my words. He pulls me to him. My eyes are inches from his. His eyes….they sparkle with affection, lust, hunger, and excitement. My heart beats faster with each passing second. My lips quiver in anticipation. I see his eyes shift to my neck and with a swift shift he kisses my neck. Lightly his lips graze me. Placing sweet kisses on my exposed neck. With each kiss, he lingers longer. Suddenly I feel him suck near my collar bone.

A soft moan escapes my mouth. His eyes shift up to look at me. Grey eyes stare into mine. His gaze is sharp and precise, like he can see through me…..see past my eyes and into me...

"Jumin…" I stutter.

As I say his name he grabs my nightgown. With a quick pull, it's striped off of me, leaving my entire body exposed. Blush gathers at my cheeks. It is not that I am embarrassed to be seen by Jumin….that's not it at all. My blush is caused by something else. It is caused by his bold movements...and that look in his eyes….it is caused by my own excitement. Undoubtedly, he wants me...just like I want him.

I stare up into his dominate gaze. His eyes are sharp and awake. Lust drips from his lips as he sucks on my nipples making my entire body shake. The power of his desire has me helpless. I try and look at him, but the pleasurable sensations radiating all over my body forces them back shut. A sucking sensation comes from underneath by breasts and I fall into my own desire letting it consume me. Sweet and sensual kisses land on every part of my body. Love, joy, pleasure, all consume me with an overwhelming sensation.

Hot breath travels down my body, past my navel...and even further down. A warm tongue lands on my hot dripping womanhood.

"Jumin…!" A wild moan escapes my mouth. What is he doing so early in the morning...I haven't even showered.

His warm tongue curves around me. He sucks on my lips and licks up to my clit. Sharp aggressive flicks of his tongue vibrate against me, wrapping my entire body in crippling pleasure. The movements are slow and steady. Slowly, he picks up the speed. Each time he adjusts himself to go a little faster my body shudders, falling into the pleasure he is giving me. I want to tell him he doesn't have to...that I should shower. But I can't get any other words but his name to escape my mouth.

He holds my legs firmly in his arms, pushing the back so he can savor every part of me. Juices are flowing from me rapidly….the warmth of his tongue is addicting, and his movements are hypnotizing. Moaning his name he carries me into sweet bliss. Everything is white and sweet sensations of relief surround my entire body.

Quickly, he scoops my head in his hands and he brings my lips to his. Our lips touch with an explosive passion. I melt into him like butter. Warm frantic breaths tickle my skin and his feverish tongue enters my mouth. The two of our tongues dance around, embracing, pushing up at one another. Each one trying to prove their presence...prove their passion.

Soft moans escape my mouth and my body melts into his embrace. My head feels fuzzy with our kiss. Hunger and lust exudes from Jumin. It is so strong I can feel it at my very core by just gazing into his eyes. Instinctively I respond...amplifying his passion back at him. The energy flows between us, with every passing second intensifying our hunger.

I feel something hard against my abdomen... My hand drifts down to his pants but before I can go very far he seizes my hands and forces them behind me. I stare up at him...what is he doing...he won't let me touch down there….but why? Does he want to be in control that badly….

That's exactly what it is.

Jumin...he likes being in control...no that's not it. He needs to be in control. _Especially in bed._ His hands move down my body and his eyes follow. His hungry eyes rupture my heart and I can feel my hands tremble. Is it excitement? Or is it from the overwhelming emotions I feel towards him….? Maybe it is both.

I gasp as he lands a kiss on my exposed breast. "I love you…." The words come out quickly and my voice trembles. These feelings...are so wonderful...but they make my entire body feel numb...any composure I had before is long gone. With his touch, his gaze, and his tender love, I am hopelessly lost.

Sharp grey eyes look at me and the corners of his mouth turn up, flashing me a smile that could melt ice. "MC….I love you more than you could possible imagine." he sighs between kisses. "You are my treasure…I want to feel your warmth"

My warmth? My cheeks redden. This man….he says such bold things… He is really learning to become honest with his feelings…. "Jumin…" I reach up and stroke his cheek. His eyes glisten with my touch. He rubs his cheeks against my hand briefly. Taking my hand softly he kisses my fingers.

As I stare into his eyes I see how exposed we both are. Neither of us are composed. Raw emotions flow between us. Our hearts are connected with every touch, every moan, every kiss. I can't help but smile. I love him so much... Every part of this man I find endearing. Truly our souls are alike.

I want to be bold to...show my love for him like he shows me. I guide our intertwined hands down towards his shirt. Slowly, together, we unbutton it.

Soon his chest is exposed. Jumin lifts me up and presses me against his bare chest. I can hear his heart beat so quickly. I embrace him fully and in turn he strokes my hair. I feel so close to him like this...in his arms...against his chest...I feel more at peace than I have ever felt anywhere else.

But my desires do not rest. I want him...and he wants me. I want to be embraced more..until we become one. To melt passionately in his arms...my body doesn't only crave it...but it demands it. I want him so badly my hands shake. Kissing in between his pecs, I begin to suck, leaving a hickey.

His voice wavers with my kiss. He lets me kiss and suck his chest for a while. But after not too long he takes hold of me and lifts me up, stroking in between my thighs. It only takes one touch to make my whole body tense up in desire and anticipation. A moan louder than expected escapes my mouth. Jumin smiles with satisfaction. I lean on him, with my chest on his shoulders. Each stroke takes all the strength away from my legs. It is like all my energy is being transferred there...leaving no strength anywhere else. Each touch is electric and shakes my whole body.

I feel warm...gasps escape my mouth...and he hasn't even begun touching my most sensitive spot. I want him...so badly...it almost hurts. My insides tighten anticipating him. Each second it grows even tighter. My body is on fire, my legs tremble….I can't handle this. The emptiness inside is becoming unbearable. "Jumin…" I pout. "Please….I can't…."

He takes my chin with his finger and he places a kiss on my cheek. "Can't what dear?" His voice is devilish...it makes my entire body shake.

"I can't….handle this…..please...I need you inside…" My cheeks turn redder from saying such an embarrassing thing. But I can't be modest now...my desires are so overwhelming it is becoming harder to think.

Jumin lowers me down onto him. It feels like cool water is being poured over me. My body wraps around his shape, taking him in, holding him there. My body shoots back and uncontrollable moans come from my mouth. Relief and pleasure overwhelm me. Jumin pulls my body back towards his chest. He looks into my eyes and kisses my nose. Slowly he lowers me down and begins thrusting. The movement makes my head spin and my hands shake. My entire body feels numb, drunk off of the pleasure. I am gripping him so tightly, each thrust makes me crave the next even more.

A wild look is in Jumin's eyes as he takes my legs and pushes them back. Quickly, with a sharp thrust, he goes so deep inside me that I feel him against the end of me. The presence so deep inside makes me moan in a low voice. I can clearly feel his shape...each crease...every small feature that is distinctly him. My body craves his shape. Every day that passes I am becoming more used to his body….and the more used to him I become...the better it feels...the more intensely I crave him. Is it like that for him as well….?

Suddenly sharp thrusts resume...my mind goes blank. I grab onto him for support. He takes my hand and presses it against his chest, not taking a second to slow his pace. Wild and loud noises come from my mouth. His gaze is fixated on me as soft grunts come from his lips.

He takes my leg and moves it up higher, resting it behind his shoulder. Taking my waist in his arm, he thrusts in with such power tears come from my eyes. I am wildly calling his name. My insides grip him so firmly that every thrust makes both of us tremble. Shaking, moaning, and blubbering, everything fades away. His eyes...are the only thing that seems clear. They anchor me in my place, but they also draw me further into him.

My hands are becoming increasingly numb… and my tongue tingles. I must be getting close...whenever my tongue begins to feel like this...I am getting closer. I grab onto the sheets as he thrusts even faster. His speed is so intense that I scream out. My body breaks and my eyes are forced shut. Suddenly, a warm and sharp feeling of relief shoots all over me, starting from my most sensitive area and spreading around my entire body. It is so intense I feel my insides retract and push out. But Jumin thrusts in, rejecting the movement of my muscles. I am shaking so intensely that Jumin takes my body and pulls me to his chest to steady me. I hear his heart...it is steadily beating and I match my breaths to match his. Just as I do so, I feel him tremble and something hot and warm releases in me. My body shakes again, but Jumin holds me to his chest with his firm embrace.

I gasp as my entire body is filled….the feeling feels so comforting...but a sense of alarm rises in my chest.

We...really...suck...at using condoms.

Somehow he always makes my mind go blank and that is the furthest thing from my mind….last night...after the engagement this had happened too…Why am I so irresponsible….Come to think of it, I never explained to Jumin my feelings on this. "Jumin…" my voice comes out weakly. "We really should be using a condom…"

Slowly he pulls out and I can feel his seed spill out from me. He lies down and holds my back to his chest. His firm arms wrap around me as he spoons me. A kiss lands on my arm. "Were engaged sweetheart. If anything happens it will be a wonderful thing."

"Um…" I don't know what to say to that. I guess I shouldn't be surprised….I did expect it. Jumin would be happy if I got pregnant...but isn't that too soon. "Uh...well, yes…" my voice trails off. "But don't you think we shouldn't rush into that…this sort of thing should be carefully thought through…."

"I think you will make a great mother." He whispers kissing my cheek.

"Jumin…..uh…." I turn around to look him in the eyes. His words are so bold my head is spinning. Can I really be a mom? It's not that I don't want to...it's not that at all...but isn't that too crazy. I don't want people to think of me as a person who had a shotgun wedding because I got pregnant…. "We should get married first before we start thinking about that…"

Jumin takes my face in his hands and he kisses my nose softly. "Let's get married right away then."

Right away? What is he saying…? Weddings take time to plan…

"I want you to be completely mine as soon as possible. I want to be tied to you in every way possible." His gaze traps me. Paralyzing my body. Tied to him? Doesn't he know I am already completely bound to him? These affections, the amount of love I have for him will never go away. "I'd be very happy if you would respond to my plans...maybe they are too rash...but I want to be able to call you my wife as soon as possible. I want to start our own little family together."

"J-Jumin…we have plenty of time, we don't have to rush..."

"Rush?" His eyes widen in surprise.

"We can wait a bit to have kids…" I suggest, "Maybe we should learn how to be married before we learn to be parents."

His head tilts to the side and he bites his lips. Judging by his look he had not even considered this…. "You are very right dear. I may have gotten to excited. I will be more considerate in the future."

His words give me more comfort than I could have imagined. "Thank you for understanding honey."

"Honey?" he asks surprised.

"Oh…." I guess I have never called him that before. It just slipped out. "Sorry….do you not like that?"

"No, I like it very much."

"Ok…" I bite my lip. "Honey?"

He gives me a big smile and kisses my nose. "You are unbelievably cute."

 _Gurummmbleeeeeee_

A loud sound comes from my stomach making me turn red in shock. Was that really me just now. Jumins tender gaze quickly turns to once of concern. I feel like slapping my stomach. I may be hungry but I am not starving…...

"Are you hungry love?" His voice sounds worried only increasing my embarrassment. "Would you like to start our date early and go out to breakfast? I know of several nice places."

His eyes glistens with the mention of the date. It is so adorable I can't say no. I simply nod. Of course I will go out early with him. Being by his side is more than enough. Seeing his expression change as we experience new things today...I am looking forward to it. Have I ever been so excited about a date before? I don't think I have been. But this is Jumin. Of course I would be more excited than normal. Never have I loved anyone as deeply as I love Jumin. I feel like with him I can do anything. My heart overflows in his eyes.

"Wonderful. Please get ready my love. I will have to call Driver Kim and let security know we are leaving. Hopefully there are not too many reporters outside and we can leave without issue."

I nod watching Jumin roll out of bed swiftly. I follow suit in a reluctant matter. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower and step in. Part of me wishes he was here with me again, like last night. I shake my head. We have to leave safely...so he has to make some calls. Besides, if I start those things up again, our date will be delayed even further. It would be too easy to fall into his embrace and skip the date completely. His body is addicting. Jumin has no work plans today. Such an occasion seems rare. I should not spend this day in his bed….or arms…..with sweaty bodies…

My body feels hot. What am I even thinking! I shake my head. This is really unlike me…..how am I even considering this. Maybe it is because of the talk of families and children…? Having a little Jumin running around...would be so cute. Having a child to give a wonderful life to...one I never experienced...would be pure joy. But no...I can't just yet...rushing into that, before we have truly learned how to be a couple would be unwise. God...what even is this? All these thoughts and overwhelming emotions are proof of the effect he has on me. I just need to take it day by day...what happens will happen.

But….today, the cat cafe. I am sure that I will see his wonderful bright smile there. He will love it so much. I want to see that….I want to show him something that will make him happy. Going places with him….experiencing things together, will be so fun.

I get out of the shower and walk towards the closet. I hear Jumin's voice on the phone in the other room. I can't hear what he is saying but his voice sounds stern. For a moment I am tempted to go out and embrace him in only a towel. But my stomach quickly dissuades me. I am hungry….my stomach hunger is beginning to beat out my other hunger. I sigh as I enter the closet. I take a blue dress and put it on. It is one of the simpler dresses Jumin got me for when I was staying at his house. The fabric feels soft to the touch. I put it on with a cardigan and I walk over to the dresser to brush my hair. I hear the other room go quiet and Jumin walks back into the bedroom looking a bit defeated. He is now fully dressed in his suit. Even it is his day off he is still dressed so formally. The image is endearing.

"MC….it seems there are more reporters this morning than there were last night."

I look over at him. Did he just say more? Is that even possible?

"It appears it will take some time….and maneuvering to get us out quietly and safely. Would you mind terribly eating at a resturant in this building? The chief of security informed me that he can make the necessary preparations within the hour."

"Oh….I don't mind." My voice stutters. I can't understand how there could be more reporters….has nothing more newsworthy happened since yesterday….? I guess this story must be like candy to these reporters. "What type of maneuvering?" I ask.

"It appears if we just leave through the front entrance it is highly likely we will be tailed by reporters. We will have to leave through the back. However, incase if anyone follows us, we will pull off at another location and transfer into a more discreet car. The place we are going will be alerted of our arrival and security will stop the pack of reporters from coming in. I apologize that this has to be so complex….."

"Ok…" I manage to say. It feels strange that someone like me would have to hide from reporters. I guess this is Jumin Han….people care about him and his family. This story must have everyone's attention if leaving is this complex.

"Don't worry love…." he lets out a sigh. "I can see you are uncomfortable with all the media attention. I will ensure that you are not too bombarded. You can trust I will protect you."

I nod again. It's actually impressive he didn't suggest to cancel the date. He really has grown….. "Thanks," I flash him a smile. "I appreciate how thoughtful you are being."

His smile grows wider and he walks up to me and places a kiss on my damp hair. "Anything for my gorgeous fiance. Do you need help with your hair?"

I giggle. I don't need help but I know this is his way of asking to do it for me. I've noticed how much he likes my hair….always stroking it, kissing it, wanting to wash it, even style it. It's very endearing. "Sure."

Eagerly he takes the comb from me and brushes my hair back. His tender eyes are fixated on me. With slow movements he untangles every strand while blowing hot air from the blow dryer on me. My body loosens slowly under the hot air and his caring strokes. Normally this would be embarrassing….maybe it is the hot air? Or the relaxation of the morning? But my heart beats steady and waves of relaxation shoot over my body. This feeling is so nice….having Jumin do my hair feels different than having a stylist at a salon do it. No tension lingers in the air.

Jumin leans in and kisses the top of my head as he begins to braid two strands and tie them back. I stare at his reflection in the mirror aware of the blush gathering on my cheeks. He looks so handsome standing there in his suit.

It doesn't take too long for him to finish putting my hair up. It is tied up in a smile bun, with braids draped around the side. "Perfect," he smiles. "Now let's get breakfast." With a soft pat on my shoulder I stand up and we walk over to the front door of the penthouse. Come to think of it….I never visited any of the places inside the building before. I suppose I should get to know my way around if this is going to be my home. It makes me feel a bit better to go around with Jumin for the first time. This building is so big...and a bit intimidating. It's kinda odd that such a large place is going to be my home. Living in a penthouse…..? At the top of such a large building….? It's so crazy that the past me would have never of even dared to dream of such a thing. But now….because of him...because this is his home….I've so easily accepted it without even a second though. I smile at him as he walks over to the elevator. The same security guard I had spoken to a few days ago stands outside and greets us with a smile. I see him whisper something into his head seat. The elevator doors open and more security guards stand in the elevator waiting for us. They look on high alert. The reporters must be causing everyone so much trouble….

"Good morning Mr. Han," one of the guards greets us as we walk in. I do not recognize this gaurd. But there are so many it is hard to remember all of their faces….later I should get to know them better. Even after this calms down I am sure there will be more occasions where I will be running into them.

The elevators doors shut and Jumin casually puts his arm around my waist, drawing me to his side. One of the guards looks at us with a look of surprise, making me blush. I guess seeing Jumin like this is not only a shock to his father and the RFA...but also his security guards. "Good morning," I say to the guard staring at us. I try and make my words come out cooly but instead they come out in a awkward tone, my face grows hotter. I need to work on my composure…..will I ever get used to this sort of attention? I suppose people must think of me as a big deal now….but I don't feel that way. I just feel like the normal MC. Jumin is the important one….not me.

 _Ding._

The doors open to the 6th floor and the guards guide us out. We stand in a large hallway with people walking about. Even though it is early people are already dressed and talking walking about the hall. A few stop and stare at us...not Jumin….but us. I look away and stare at the wall trying to ignore their gaze. Several shops line the hallways...all looking upscale and quaint. I see a cafe not too far from where we stand. The guards walk us over and we enter the shop. No one is in the cafe. It is completely empty besides a few workers. Something tells me that this isn't by chance…..they had probably cleared it out at Jumin's request. He really didn't need to do that…...even if people would have come up to ask us questions it would have been fine. Hopefully his request isn't hurting the livelihood of this restaurant…..no of course it's not. He probably paid them to clear it out…..of course he would do that. I look up at him. He is smiling brightly. I can't help but forgive him for his cautious actions. He looks so happy.

A man walks up to us dressed in a white uniform and a chefs hat. "Mr. Han, how rare of you to come down! It is good to see you this morning. I see you have brought your lovely lady with you." He nods to me with a smile.

"Yes," he pulls me closer looking down at me with a grin. "She is very lovely."

I am sure my face has turned bright red and I look down. I hear Jumin chuckle with amusement, surly entertained with my embarrassment.

"Yes….right this way Mr. Han and...Miss MC is it?" I nod as we walk over to a table in the corner of the restaurant besides a large window, away from the hustle and bustle of the floor. We sit down across from each other. "Would you two like some tea? The waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Earl Gray will do," Jumin says coolly as the chef nods and walks off. I stare at Jumin with a bright smile. He must have remembered that I told him I favored earl gray tea. I guess he is not one to forget things though….but still, it is thoughtful that he remembered. Suddenly, he reaches out and places his hand on mine. The sudden contact makes my eyes grow wider. "I do not eat here frequently, I usually have the chef send the food up," he says with a smile. "But I suppose it is nice to have a change of scenery every once in awhile."

"Oh….," The words come out quickly as I look around. "Is this the chef that has cooked for us before?" I guess it would make sense for him to be in the building….the food always comes so quickly.

"Yes, that's him. It may be a small cafe, but he is actually a bit famous."

So he definitely cleared out this cafe before we came….. "Jumin….did you make everyone leave the cafe before we came?"

"Of course," he says as if it was obvious. "I don't want anyone disturbing us on this special day."

I let out a nervous chuckle. We probably should have just eaten in the house. This is even the same chef that usually sends food…..we must be causing everyone so much trouble. If he really is famous like he says I am sure that people must have been disappointed not being able to eat here. But I can't scold him for trying to be considerate of my feelings. "Thank you," I say slowly, "But you didn't have to…..I feel bad for the people who wanted to eat here..."

"Oh?" He looks surprised, "You looked so overwhelmed last night with the reporters. I thought you would be more comfortable if people were not staring at us."

"Well...that's true…" I say. He isn't wrong. This is more comfortable. But I still feel a bit guilty that such a big fuss must be made because of us.

"Morning," A petite girl dressed in a crisp blouse, black pants, and an apron walks over. Two teacups decorated with a blue floral pattern are placed in front of us. She takes a teapot and pours some steaming tea into the cups. I look up at her and she flashes me a warm smile. "Do you two know what you want to eat?" She addresses us so casually that it makes me feel more relaxed. The chef had been so much more formal around us.

"Oh…." I look down to see a slip of paper with a few items listed on it in a curly font. Let's see…..

 _Cote Nord:_ Two eggs lightly scrambled with cream cheese, over toasted levain bread.

 _Omelette De Pommes De Terre:_ Potato and caramelized onion omelette, served open face, with provencales tomatoes.

 _Omelette a La Confiture:_ Orange marmalade omelette served with one half grapefruit and croissant.

 _Brioche Pain Perdu:_ Three slices of semolina french bread soaked in orange-water batter, sprinkled with lavender honey.

 _Lemon Gingerbread Pancakes and Poached Pears:_ Served with fresh fruit and powdered sugar.

I seriously can't pronounce any of the names of any of these items…..except for the last one. "Um, I will get the pancakes," I say quietly sipping my tea hoping Jumin doesn't notice that I am ordering it because I can't pronounce anything else.

The waitress smiles with a nod, "Those are very popular. And for you Mr. Han?"

"I will get the Omelette De Pommes De Terre." He says with a perfect french accent. This is Jumin Han after all…..I wouldn't be surprised if he could speak french….

The waitress smiles and walks off into the kitchen.

"I apologize we couldn't leave the building until later love. This place may have a small menu but is good."

I nod looking around again. The cafe is quite quaint, with rustic looking wooden chairs in front of round tables draped with white table cloths. The lights look like old fashioned candle sticks, and you can see the entire city from the window. Where had he planned to take me outside of the building? This seems so fancy allready….fancy and exclusive. "This place is really nice…."

"You think so?" He asks surprised. I look over to him in awe. Wait….is this not nice to him? I don't think I've been in a french cafe for breakfast before…. "I've always thought it was quite normal. That is why I ask the chef to deliver the food to my penthouse. However, if you like it we can come back as often as you like. There are many things in this building you may like." He gives me a big smile. "I should take some time to show you around. Now you are living here you need to know your way around. Everyone in the building has been alerted of your presence so they will provide you with anything you may need."

"That would be nice." It would be much easier to walk around knowing where I was going. I haven't explored around mostly because I didn't really know what was here or where it was.

"Yes. I've told you of some of the things around, but it will be more effective if I show you. I do not end up using many of the facilities in the building, but I am sure you can make use of them. I've heard the spa here is quite nice."

There is a spa in his building? That does not seem normal. I've never heard of a building apart from a hotel having a spa. What is this place? Who even lives like this? Will I be able to get used to this kind of life? I know he wants me to used to these things...take advantage of them….ask for things. But it's hard….I've never needed anything like that in the past. I've never even been inside a spa and there is one in his building? Can I live the lavish lifestyle Jumin is accustomed to…I only really want to be besides him. Whether if it is in this lavish building or a poor apartment in a rough spot of town, as long as I can be with him that is all I need. I stare into his eyes that are fixated on me. His gaze is so warm. "Thank you Jumin."

"Of course. I only want you to be comfortable living here." As he says this the waiter walks out with two plates of food. The scent of eggs and pancakes fill my nose making my stomach growl. The plate is sent in front of me gently. Two wide pancakes sit on top of one another covered in a snowfield of powdered sugar. Four poached pears lie around the pancakes in a symmetrical design, and a pile of warmed blueberries sits in the center. A few stray berries lie on the edge of the plate, bordering the pancakes evenly spaced apart. A dish of whipped butter is set besides me next to a bowl of chopped fruit. It looks very good. Jumin's pancakes are so delicious, but this is at another level. I take my fork and cut into the pancakes. They depress down and a puff of steam is released. I dip it in a bit of the blueberries and take a bite. My eyes widen as I taste them. They are perfectly moist yet not undercooked. They are thin but somehow they are as soft as french toast. A mild flavor of gingerbread overwhelms my mouth intertwining with hints of lemon and cinnamon. I swallow, and it goes down so smoothly that I go in for another bite.

"This is super delicious," I say showing more in my mouth.

"Yes, Chef Hyeong is very talented." Jumin informs me with a smile. "I'm told he studied in Paris."

That would make sense. After all, the items on the menu seemed french. I am no food expert, but I know enough that it takes a certain amount of skill of french cooking to make these things so skillfully.

"We should go to Paris."

I nod, shoving more food in my mouth. I probably don't look very lady like, but I am so hungry and it tastes so good. Wait….did Jumin just say go to Paris? He had mentioned traveling yesterday but I hadn't really taken him seriously…..it sounds wonderful. But I can't pull him away from work. Besides, I don't even have a passport. I've never needed one before. Come to think of it I have not even traveled around Korea very much, even though I have lived here my whole life. "Um….yeah maybe someday," I comment sipping my tea.

"As soon as Assistant Kang gets back I will have her organize a trip for us."

"Is it ok to take time off of work like that? I don't even have a passport…."

"It may be hard to find the time off work," he sighs. "Even with Yoosung filling in, I think work will start to pile up with Jaehee's absence. I am sure I can work something out though. However, we do need to get you a passport immediately. If I have to go on a business trip it would be a pity to leave you behind. Not to mention you will need one for our honeymoon. I will take care of it tomorrow love."

"H…..honeymoon?" The thought makes me blush. How wonderful would that be? Spending time alone with him...where would we go? I just want to be alone with him…..but yes….the wedding. Were engaged…..we should probably talk about that. When should it happen? Usually people are engaged for about a year before they get married. It takes a long time to plan a wedding. He had mentioned that we should get married right away...he can't really mean that can he? Planning a wedding takes time...it can't be done quickly, can it?

"I should get Assistant Kang to set up some wedding planner meetings as well…..well I suppose I can also get Yoosung to do that as well."

I laugh. Already I can tell Yoosung is going to have a hard time tomorrow. It will be good for him though. Not spending so much time on LOLOL will let him learn new things. This may be a rough intro course starting as Jumin's assistant, but I am sure he can do a good job. Sometimes it is better to jump right in rather than slowly step in.

* * *

We finish our breakfast and leave the cafe. The security guards lead us away from the sixth floor and we walk to a different elevator than we have taken before. This one is not like the glass box overlooking the city. It rests in the back of the building and the walls are covered with a white soft cloth. A sign is posted by the buttons "SERVICE ELEVATOR ONLY." I guess we are really being discreet about this…. The elevator goes straight down and lets out in a small room filled with towels and washing machines. The security guards lead us through a mountain of linens, mops, and other cleaning supplies. After twists and turns, we arrive in front of a small door. A code is punched in and the door opens to reveal some trees and bushes. A car is pulled up in front of the door, and i recognize Driver Kim in the car. There are no reporters in sight. We are rushed into the car and Driver Kim takes off. I see cameras begin to flash as soon as we turn the corner and drive out the back gate. There are less than last night, but the number is not small. Just how many of them are waiting in the front? I can't even imagine. I scoot closer to Jumin and he wraps his arm around me. I know Jumin is a big deal….but making such a big fuss over this….is it really necessary? Can the story be so juicy they are willing to surround the building in hopes of a photo or a comment? Driver Kim floors the gas and drives off leaving the reporters behind. I look behind us and see a few cars begin to tail us. Are they seriously following us? How persistent can they be?

"It looks like we have company," Driver Kim laughs with a hint of excitement. He did used to be a race-car driver after all….this sort of thing must be fun for him. "Permission to be aggressive?" He asks Jumin.

"Of course. I don't want any of those reporters following us."

That is all the permission he needs and with a sharp yank we turn the corner quickly. The city zooms past. Driver Kim is definitely speeding. Not like 10 over speeding but more like 60 over. He turns off onto the freeway quickly. We drive up the ramp with such speed that when we go over a bump in the road my body bounces up. He changes lanes and get's into the express lane. I look behind me. The cars that were behind us are gone. I let out a sigh of relief. I guess the reporters van's could never keep up with an ex-racecar drivers skills…...

"We have lost them," Driver Kim says with a sense of pride. "I still think we should transfer cars so our location is not revealed though."

"Of course," Jumin nods.

The car takes the exit off of the express lane and he pulls off on the side of the road. Another car is parked in front of us. It is nothing like the elegant black Mercedes Jumin usually travels in. This car…..is kinda plain….dare I say normal? It is a silver Honda Accord….like one people normally drive. I suppose it blends in….exactly what we need right now. The only slightly unusual thing about it is that the windows are tinted black. Something tells me that this car does not belong to Jumin. I'd be surprised if he owed such a plain car…...no one will expect us to be in this car for sure...and they will not be able to see us with the tinted windows. It is effective….

We all get out of the Mercedes and jump into the Accord.. The seats are made of leather, and it smells fresh. The car is clearly seldom driven. Did they rent it? Jumin and I put on our seatbelts. As soon as I click mine in Driver Kim speeds off again.

A sigh of relief comes from my mouth.

Jumin notices this and looks at me with concern. "I can't apologize enough about all of this…." he shakes his head. "I didn't realize that they would be so persistent when I announced everything the way I did. After this all calms down things will not be this hectic love."

"I'm happy we were able to leave at all," I smile. "Thank you for not canceling…..and going to all this trouble."

"Of course," he beams with pride. "I've broken too many promises with you. I couldn't do it again…..even if we had to take a helicopter to get away from all the reporters I would have done it in a second to avoid breaking another promise."

…..a helicopter? He has mentioned helicopters several times before...but it still catches me off guard that taking one is even an option. Jumin….he's really rich isn't he…what could growing up like that even be like? Having the ability to go anywhere you wanted….money never stopping you from doing anything? I can't even imagine what that must have been like. Not that having money doesn't come with it's own set of issues. The reporters following us is evidence of one of the issues, as well Glam Choi and Sarah…...

I am glad we did not have to take a helicopter. Sneaking out the back and switching cars may be complex….but taking a helicopter seems like it would have been so much trouble for everyone else. The noise would be bound to disturb everyone in the apartment building….and a news story would be published for sure…well I suppose a news story will be published no matter what we do, but somehow this feels better. I set my hand on top of Jumin's. He smiles at me with those bright honest eyes of his. "Thanks," I say in a lowered voice. "I'm really excited to spend the day with you."

The car eventually pulls into an outdoor shopping area. Tall white stone buildings line the street displaying posh signs. Perfectly beige sidewalks line the buildings with no imperfection in sight. Manicured bushes and trees sit in the middle of the road dividing the shops. Nothing is out of place. Not even a speck of bird poop lies on the ground. The shops look pristine….this must have been newly built. It is not too far outside of the city but I have never been here before. I look out the window and look closer at the signs. _Rory Burch, Burrbory, Shanel, Louis Buitton, Ralentino,_ all these stores are upscale….I suppose this must be the type of place Jumin shops at usually….it is still pretty early so not many people are out. But, the few people I see walking around are wearing expensive looking clothes. For a second I feel out of place, but looking down at my dress I realize that I actually fit in more than I thought. I don't know too much about designer clothes….but I'm sure that the things Jumin has been sending me are not inexpensive. This dress feels smoother than any fabric I have ever touched….I probably look like I fit right in with these people.

Driver Kim gets out of the car and opens the door. Jumin gets out quickly and turns toward me with his hand extended out. He's always doing this….offering his hand when I need to get out of the car. It's pretty cute. I smile as I accept the help. Surprisingly no one pays much attention to us as we get out of the car. The car looks normal after all…and it isn't very crowded. Not causing a ruckus in a public space feels refreshing. I hold Jumin's hand as we walk off.

He looks handsome today….there isn't much different about his dress, but his demeanor is different. A sincere smile is pasted over his face as he holds my hand. How is this the man Zen had jested was a robot only a few days ago? Did everyone simply misunderstand him? Or has he really changed that much. Maybe it is a bit of both. Everything has been happening so fast that I can't say for sure. But I do know with certainty that I love it when I see him smile. Right now he seems relaxed. Not worried about my safety like he was before. He seems genuinely relaxed and happy to be by my side. Knowing I am the cause for his expression fills my heart with joy. I love him so much.

I look away from him as I see the scenery change. I was so lost in thought I did not even realize where we were going. It seems we are walking into a shop…..I look around as see a man in dark suit by the door and a few women by the counter in tight black dresses and a fitted blazers. They are all wearing tall black stiletto shoes as they stand behind a clear lighted display case…..something sparkles in the display case…..wait….

Is this a jewellery store!?

I look around seeing diamond necklaces displayed in cases mounted on the wall. Small blue boxes sit besides some of the items in the lighted cases…..crap….there is no doubt. We are inside a jewellery store….but if my suspicion is right we are in Tiffany's.

I had wanted to dissuade him from spending too much money on me….yesterday to no avail I tried to protest this whole shopping idea. When I agreed to come I thought that maybe I could stop him from getting too carried away…..but he is really going for this isn't he? Going to probably one of the most expensive stores in this area…..I should have been more on guard and suggested we go somewhere that looked cheaper first and wear him off so he would forget about this whole jewelry idea he mentioned yesterday. But no….he had gone for it right away. This is Jumin after all….he is calculated.

He looks at me with a sly smile. He knows exactly what he is doing. "Jumin….I don't need this…." I say quietly so the sales people can't hear.

"Nonsense. I won't accept any protests on this." His voice is firm and he drags me up to the sales counter. The tone of his voice is so decided that I know that nothing I can say will change his mind. Somehow he has the idea in his head that I need jewelry….and fine clothes….and judging from the tone in his voice nothing is going to dissuade him from this idea. I let out a sigh. There really isn't anything I can do. If I protest any louder I might offend him. I'd rather him get carried away than get offended by my protests. I'm sure growing up this was normal for him. At one point I kind of remember seeing a tabloid talking about the expensive ring his father had purchased his new wife….A ball forms in my throat as I begin to connect the dots.

Oh….

That is what this is.

Jumin wants to get me an engagement ring…...

"Now what are we looking for today?" A sales girl asks in a chipper voice. As she speaks another girl runs over quickly with a bit of a panicked look.

"Mr...Han! We were expecting you! Do you want to see the final ring design?"

Final ring design? What has he been up to? He never mentioned that he had ordered a ring…..

"Yes please. We would also like to see some bracelets, earrings, and necklaces."

"Of course Mr. Han! Rachel, go in the back and prepare the accessories that were recommended for Mr. Han. I will show you the finalized ring….follow me." She leads us over to a couch at the end of the store with a table in front of it. "Please sit down while I go and get them. Rachel! Please bring them some champagne!"

Jumin and I sit down and he wraps his arm around me. I look down at the floor and bring my legs together. How long has he been planning this? This was his plan all along wasn't it? I can't say I am not flattered….but Tiffany's? Isn't this place known for being super expensive…

When the sales lady is out of earshot I turn to Jumin. "Um...Jumin…..why didn't you tell me we were looking for a ring?" I ask.

He looks at me with a surprised look. "We are engaged of course you need a ring."

"Oh….." I don't really know what to say to that.

"The ring was not done in time for the party the other day. I only heard it was here a bit ago myself. You will also be needing other sorts of jewellery for C&R parties and other events. It is very convenient we can take care of this in one trip."

I suppose that is conivent…. He is not wrong in that matter…..but I really don't need lots of things. He is going to spend a lot of money here….. I know I should just brush it off...after all to him….money is not a big deal. But to me money has always been a big deal….there was never enough. It was one of the largest struggles I had growing up when I was trying to get away….all the things I had to do in the past for money….the things I illegally sold…..the jobs I had in college so I could eat…..selling off my possessions when things got rough….

I suppose if I explained this to him he would have as hard of a time understanding it as I do with how easily he can spend money. I let out another sigh. There isn't much I can do. We grew up so differently. Maybe I can try and get over these reservations a bit…..but for now maybe we can meet somewhere in the middle?

"Allright….Jumin. But….can you please understand that I am not accustomed to receiving gifts. Maybe for today we can start slow?"

He nods slowly. "I see….I will be as considerate as possible then. I will only get the engagement ring and some things to match it….."

 _Match it?_ How many things had he initially intended on getting before I said that…..but I guess I can work with that. "Ok Jumin. Thank you for being so understanding….I don't want it to come across as I am unappreciative of this. I just grew up very differently. This is all very new…"

"Of course I understand." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. My body was more tense than I realized. The comfort of his affection relaxes me a bit. "In fact your modesty is very refreshing. You are very different than all the other women I have met in my past. Girls like Sarah who were only interested in who I was in society...not who I actually am. However, I hope in time you can become used to receiving the benefits of being with me. Because you are special...you deserve to be treated exceptionally."

My heart sinks as he mentions Sarah and the other women like her. How awful would it be to never know if people were being sincere to you or not….how terrible would it have been to get trapped in a marriage with a woman like that. I love him...so much. Even if he was poor I would love him. His money was never a thing that interested me. I had first started out wanting to help him as a friend….but it quickly turned into so much more. I have promised myself that I would do my best to support him. Even if everyone around him is fake I will be sincere.

I suppose him wanting to give me gifts is just a way he is showing his love. I want him to be comfortable and happy….and he wants the same for me. He places a kiss on the top of my head and I feel more relaxed.

The sales lady comes out with a small box in her hands. She looks at us with a smile. "You two are quite the picturesque couple. Have you decided on a day yet?"

Rachel walks back in in a rush holding glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Not yet, but soon," Jumin says.

With a loud pop the bottle is opened and she hands us both glasses filled to the brim. The bubbles dance across the top of the cup and I stare into the foam with a smile. I love champagne…. It reminds me of that morning Jumin and I shared the other day with those champagne coated kisses. It was so sweet….it would be nice to do again.

"How wonderful!" She says as she sits across from us. Carefully, she hands off the box to Jumin. With a soft click he opens the box. White light hits my eyes causing me to squint. My eyes refocus and I see a ring. But not any ring…..no this ring is truly something else. I've never seen a ring like this….it's huge…..if I saw this ring from far away I would assume it was fake. But seeing it so close….there is no mistake that it is real. The stones are so clear it is like they are emitting their own light. There is not one stone, but three. The center one is the largest, but the other two are not much smaller in size. The entire band is covered in diamonds as well.

Jumin takes the ring from out of the box holds it up, inspecting it from different angles, as if he is looking for a flaw. After a few seconds he nods, and looks at the sales lady. "Impeccable work." He then looks back at me. "Would you like to try it on dear?"

I sit there frozen staring at it, hypnotized by how it sparkles and stunned by the scale of the ring. Jumin does not wait for my reply. He takes my hand and carefully slips the ring on. It is cold and a bit heavy as it slides onto my finger. But because the diamonds are spaced out around the ring it feels balanced and does not bother me. They are cut in a round fashion so it does not scrape my hands. I look down at my hand, staring at the giant ring now placed on my finger. It feels strange seeing it there on my hand…...but it not in a bad way. It's a new feeling….a good feeling. It is very nice….this ring….it sparkles so brightly….in a way it reminds me of the light that emits from Jumin's smile.

I look at Jumin and he is smiling ear to ear. "I thought a classic and bold style would suit you best." He squeezes my hand that now has the ring on it. "I am glad I was correct."

"Yes….it's beautiful." I manage to say.

"That ring will make a bold statement indeed Mr. Han. I can already see the articles that will be written about it. Your fiance will be the envy of every bride to be."

News story? She can't mean that they will write one of those cheesy tabloid stories about the size and the price of my ring like they do with celebrities….

Who am I kidding….of course they will…

"The size looks like it is perfect," Jumin mentions staring at my hand. "I am glad."

He's right….it fits perfectly. How did he know my ring size….I didn't wear any rings when I first came over...and I don't remember giving them that measurement when they were taking them for clothing…..did he somehow measure it when I was not paying attention….I take a drink of champagne. Of course he did.

"So I take you are pleased with the order?" The sales lady asks.

"Very pleased," Jumin nods. "Now can we see some other items?"

"How wonderful! Rachel! Come back here!"

I had not even realized she had left….but it only takes a second for Rachel to run back into the room. She is carrying several more larger black boxes in her arms. When she gets to the table, she sets down the boxes by our side. She opens a few quickly. Necklaces and bracelets shine as brightly as the ring making me squint once again.

"I think this necklace will go well with the ring you selected….and these earrings as well…."

I look to the table. The stones shine so brightly. I feel lost in the sparkle. All of them are so unique and beautiful...but somehow they do not feel like they are for me. Shiny beautiful things like that….seem overwhelming. I take another sip of the champagne but it does not help me snap out of this daze I feel myself falling into. I faintly hear Jumin saying something as something cool hits my neck. I look down and see thin chains of diamonds around my neck, with three large stones evenly spaced out at the end tieing the two strands together. It looks similar to the ring. Something cool touches my ears and a mirror is placed in front of me. Rachel is holding up more diamonds to my ear. I look over at Jumin…feeling lost in the shine of the stones. And the overwhelming feeling of receiving so many gifts. How does one react to all of this. Should I smile? I don't know what to do….besides stare at the sparkling stones.

Jumin must sence me getting overwhelmed because he takes the earrings from Rachel and sets them down on the table. "Yes, let's get that necklace, the earrings, and that bracelet," he motions to something I did not realize had been put on my hand.

"Wonderful!" The sales lady practically sings. "Is there anything else you need Mr. Han?"

"That will be all for today."

"Alright, please come with me Mr. Han." The lady stands up and motions over to the office. Jumin stands up, I get up with him but he turns to me and kisses my head.

"Wait here love I will be back in a moment." I stare at him as he walks off into the office with the sales lady. Oh...he must be paying. It is probably good I don't know how much all of this costs…..I take another sip of champagne...and another. It sure is nice of them to give us champagne…...it's exactly what I need to help me relax and let go a bit.

Around the time I am finished with my champagne Jumin comes out of the office with a small blue bag. A smile is on his face and the sales lady is absolutely beaming...looking like she won the lottery. In all reality she probably did. The sales commission lottery.

"MC," Jumin takes my hand and places a kiss on it. "We have much to do today, shall we get going?"

I nod as I let him lead me out of the store.

* * *

I look up into the sky. The sun is high in the sky shining down. My feet are a bit sore from walking around with Jumin. It is past two and we have been into so many stores I have lost count. I can't say I have ever liked shopping for myself. It doesn't help that I can't seem to push down this feeling of guilt for Jumin spending so much money on me.

At first I tried logically explaining to him why I didn't need something. But, every time, he would rebuttal back with an exact reason on why I did need it. The man even had prepared a list of things he needed to buy, all for me, with precise reasons for each item. When he made the list….I don't know. But the thoughtfulness he has put into all of this is endearing. Going around shopping with him is making me even more excited to live together with him. What will it be like? Only time can tell, but I can tell that things between us will probably be smooth. Jumin is very considerate of me as I am of him. As long as we can keep functioning this way I believe we can continue to grow in a positive direction. Most of all….I love him from the bottom of my heart. Even though my feet hurt I am having fun. Today I have been able to stand by Jumin's side, hold his hand, and see new things with him. His expression when I try on a dress or he sees something I may like is so adorable it warms my entire heart. Taking delight in the selfish desire to have his attentions only on me is more than I could have asked for.

"Jumin," I look up at him the sun in my eyes, "Should we think about getting lunch soon?"

He looks down at his list. "It looks like we have acquired most of what you need so we should be fine to go. I am sure you are hungry, I didn't realize the time dear, I apologize."

"That's fine I only realized that I was hungry myself….Jumin…." my voice trails off, "You still want to go to the cat cafe right?"

"I promised I would so of course. Where is it?"

"It's downtown."

"I see…." he shakes his head with a sigh. "If that is the case we may have a problem dear."

"A problem?" What could possibly be the issue with downtown? Is the traffic that bad…..?

"The reporters are still on alert. I received a notification from security not too long ago to let them know when we'll be heading home because there is a small mob outside the building. If they receive word of us downtown they may cause an uncomfortable situation."

"But...we have been fine here….no one has bothered us."

"That is because this area is far enough from downtown that it is more easily secured. I was able to arrange with my security team to block any reporters and news teams from entering this area. But that is a much harder feat downtown."

Is this story really so newsworthy? What could they possibly want from us? The amount of scoops given at the party was more than enough to write multiple articles….what else could they expect to get from us? "We really can't go?" My heart skins.

Jumin frowns, "I told myself I would not break any promises to you today. It will not make me feel good to say no…..where exactly downtown?"

"Hongdae…. But it's on the third floor of a building."

"We can try….but if something happens we are leaving immediately."

I flash him a big smile. "Ok!"

Jumin pulls out his phone and types something. In a second Driver Kim comes around the corner and he gets out of the car. "Going home Mr. Han?"

"No….." Driver Kim opens the door and Jumin helps me into the back seat. "We are going to Hongdae."

"Will that be ok sir….?"

"I will be alerting security. They will meet us at the location. If anything happens I need you to be on standby."

"Of course!" As Driver Kim says this he puts the car in gear and we drive off.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all! I can't belive chapter 11 is already here (early yay!)! When I first started writing this I intended it to be a one shot...but it has grown into so much more. I hope by reading this you can all come to love Jumin as much as I do. This chapter is MC's portion of the date. I put all of my favorite dates I have been on to form one ultimate romantic date! It ended up being the longest chapter in the whole series so far! I hope you enjoy! Chapter 12 will be out on or before May 7th.

* * *

A soft breeze fills the car making loose strands of my hair breeze about. My arm is rested on the open window of the unfamiliar Honda Accord. Jumin holds me close to him as we look outside of the window, watching the city zoom by.

"Shouldn't you close the window, you hair is becoming undone," Jumin traces small circles with his thumb on my hand, it gives me goose bumps. It may be windy...but I don't want to shut the window. The sun is so warm, and the cool breeze is refreshing. There may be air conditioning, but something about feeling the fast breeze hit your face is invigorating. The sun is high in the sky, making my eyes water. The breeze quickly dries it, making the area by the corners of my eyes feel dry.

"That's fine," I smile at Jumin. "I'm enjoying this feeling."

He flashes me the warmest of smiles. Taking my hand to his lips, he places a sweet kiss on the area my engagement ring rests. "That's good then."

Together, we sit like this for a while. Letting the fast flashes of skyscrapers mesmerize us as we zoom by on the highway. Seoul really is big…. I suppose it has always been big...but watching it zoom by so quickly makes it all feel bigger. How have I never observed this before? Being with Jumin….makes everything look and feel clearer. Everything seems so much more amazing when I am by his side. I take my arm off the window and lean into his embrace. A soft kiss lands on my head.

"It's kinda funny," I smile with a chuckle.

"What is?"

"When I am with you...everything seems so different. I am noticing things that have been in front of my eyes all along, but they all seem so new."

Jumin's eyes widen as I say this. A look of shock dawns his face. "It's interesting that you say that…I have thought the same thing many times. I feel like I am in a different universe when I am with you. Everything feels new."

Both of us sit staring at each other dumbfounded. He really thinks that? I guess we really do feel the same way about one another...Jumin said once that I was one of the few people he felt truly understood him….maybe our hearts are aligned in more ways than I thought….

 _HONKKKKKKKKKK_

The car rapidly jerks into another lane. The sound of the horn echos throughout the car making my ears ring. A gust of wind enters the car hitting me right in the face. My hair breezes back with force as my body topples to the side, leaning right into Jumin. The small braids that Jumin tied in my hair fall down. Quickly, Jumin sticks out his hand to stop us from learning any further. He sits back up quickly, and takes my braids, attempting to pin them back up with frantic motions.

"Driver Kim...please be more gentle!" Jumin scolds. "I am sorry MC...are you ok?"

"Apologies Mr. Han…" Driver Kim calls back. "Someone just cut me off."

"Oh...that's alright then." Jumin sighs.

I can't help but laugh. Jumin is so flustered...scolding Driver Kim...while trying to fix my hair at the same time. "It's fine, you don't have to fix it." Laughs flow from my lips so easily. I look up at Jumin who is looking very confused and worried….his expression is so adorable I can't hold in my giggles. With each laugh a feeling of joy explodes in my chest. I don't know why but I can't stop. What happened really wasn't that funny at all...but I can't seem to stop giggling. My sides hurt as I crack up in his arms.

"Are you sure you are ok dear?" he asks.

Tears are forming by my eyes. Maybe I can't stop laughing because I am so happy….that has to be it. I manage to nod. I am more than ok...I am elated. So happy. Being here...with him….it's just so wonderful. Maybe what happened was dangerous...but his expression right now is almost too adorable. Joy, happiness, love, excitement, all these emotions, fill my heart. "I'm just having a good time," I manage to say. I take a deep breath and try and calm down. Deep breaths...in and out...ok….yes...that's a little better. I take my hair and undo it. It blows in the wind and hits Jumin smack in the face. I chuckle again. I probably should have kept it up...but feeling the wind tossle through it is refreshing. But I can't have it smack him in the face...I take it and tie it into a loose ponytail.

"You are all right?" Jumin asks for the third time.

I nod flashing him a big grin. Leaning back out the window I let out a sigh. "I am ok. Don't worry ok?" He nods with an unsure look still lingering in his eyes. "It's so beautiful out today." I say trying to get him to think of something else.

Jumin leans in and places a soft kiss on my cheek. He strokes my now undone hair. "Indeed, I wonder if it seems beautiful out because you are here..."

My smile widens so wide I feel my cheeks go sore. His words may be cheesy...if Zen heard them he would probably barf….but I feel the same. I love him. I am so happy because he is by my side. "Everything seems nicer when you are happy, so it is probably the first one."

"I see…" he says pensively. "I am enjoying this feeling of being on a date. It makes me want to take you other places...places you have not been...where I can see your bright smile."

"I will always smile brightly for you wherever we are." Before I can even finish what I am saying he takes my hand and kisses it again. He is being so affectionate right now it makes me blush.

"You are truly an angel MC."

Angel? Me...he must be mistaken. I am only in love with him...I am impulsive at times and selfish. But having him think of me so highly is touching, although embarrassing. Jumin fiddles with the end of my pony tail. I flash him a smile as I lean into his chest. "Are you sure you don't need me to fix your hair?"

"I'm sure, but if you really want to I won't stop you." I chuckle. It's very cute how concerned he is for me. It is just a little wind.

"Are we almost there?" Jumin asks Driver Kim.

"Not much longer Mr. Han. The security team is already waiting at the location."

"Good. Any news of any reporters in the area?"

"Not that we know of," Driver Kim replies.

Jumin leans up and begins discussing details of the security guards with Driver Kim so I take out my phone and open the RFA app.

 _MC has entered the chatroom._

 _Yoosung:_ It's MC!

 _MC:_ Hey Yoosung what's up?

 _Yoosung:_ …..

 _MC:_ So you are playing LOLOL?

 _Yoosung:_ Yeah...

 _Yoosung:_ I feel like I may not have much time to play it after tomorrow…

 _Yoosung:_ So I am trying to get as much playtime in as possible.

 _MC:_ Yeah...thank's for helping Jaehee and Jumin out Yoosung.

 _Yoosung:_ No problem!

 _Yoosung:_...even if I was kinda forced into it…..

 _Yoosung:_ How are you though? You haven't logged in today as much as you usually do.

 _MC:_ Jumin and I are out on a date so that's why.

 _Yoosung:_ A date!?

 _Yoosung:_ Romantic! I want a girlfriend too….

 _Yoosung:_ I always see couples in my neighborhood at night.

 _Yoosung:_ It's so depressing….so I just play LOLOL.

 _MC:_ Playing LOLOL won't help you get a girlfriend Yoosung….

 _Yoosung:_ I know….. :-(

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 _Jumin Han:_ Hello dear 3

 _MC:_ Hey honey

 _Yoosung:_ It feels like you are rubbing your couple-hood in my face.

 _Jumin Han:_ We are going to a cat cafe.

 _Yoosung:_ A cat cafe…?

 _Yoosung:_ There are a bunch of those by my university.

 _Jumin Han:_ Indeed. We will not be far from your university.

 _MC:_ Yeah I guess it's pretty close by.

 _Yoosung:_ No way!? That's close to my apartment then….

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes. We will be in you 'hood'.

 _MC:_ You're so cute Jumin.

 _Jumin Han:_ 3\. You just smiled right now. So cute. I should use slang more often.

 _Yoosung:_ …..Please don't.

 _Jumin Han:_ I am actually very excited. I have not been to a cat cafe before. I am sure none of the cat's will compare to Elizabeth the 3rd's beauty, but it should be a fun experience.

 _MC:_ I want to see Jumin surrounded by cats.

 _Jumin Han:_ I will make sure to do that then love. 3

 _Yoosung:_ I don't want to see another cat for a while….I still have cat hair on some of my furniture.

 _Jumin Han:_ Good we weren't inviting you.

 _MC:_ Hahaha…

 _Yoosung:_ Yeah...it's a date after all.

 _Jumin Han:_ Very right.

 _Yoosung:_ I have to go...LOLOL calls.

 _Yoosung:_ Have fun guys. I think Jaehee would be happy to know you guys are going on a proper date….

 _MC:_ Probably.

 _Yoosung has logged out._

 _MC:_ I think we scared him off.

 _Jumin Han:_ Good. I don't love the idea of you talking to other men on our date. Even if it's just Yoosung.

 _MC:_ Are you jealous honey?

 _Jumin Han:_ Maybe a little….

 _MC:_ Should we log off then?

 _Jumin Han_ : Yes...It seems we are all most there.

 _MC has left the chat room._

 _Jumin Han has left the chat room._

I set down my phone and look up at Jumin. His cheeks a flushed a little red. He really was jealous just now...I take his hand and kiss it. "I love you."

He smiles at me. "I am sorry for being immature…..I just want all your attention today."

I am hit with a tinge of guilt. Maybe I shouldn't have logged into the messenger. Nothing seems like it is happening after all….and there is no party to plan yet. "I'm 100% yours now."

"We are here." Driver Kim accounces.

I look out the window. We are pulled up besides the curb of a crowded street. In front of my eyes lies a familiar building. College students walk around, drinking sodas, laughing, some holding shopping bags, others carrying books. Standing besides the building there are a few men wearing sunglasses and tan coats….I notice they have little microphones tucked behind their ears. Security guards…? They are not wearing the normal black suit...but there is no mistaking that it's them.

"Lead the way dear," Jumin says.

I nod and open the car door. We step outside. As my feet heet the pavement a feeling of exhilaration overwhelms me. Cars zoom around us, making soft gusts of wind that make my skirt blow off to the side. People surround us...normal everyday people….wearing normal clothes. It feels like it's been forever since I was in the city like this...surrounded by the hustle and bustle of it all. All these people...are going about their days….no one looks at us. We are ignored. Slowly I walk up the the building and turn to walk up the stairs. I look back at the street. No one looks back. It is like we are invisible in the crowd….a good familiar feeling. I lead Jumin up the stairs to the third floor. I see a small door with a sign on it with a drawing of a cat. Pushing open the door, I hear a soft ring.

The cafe looks just as I remember it. With light wooden floors and photos of cats on the wall. Cat toys and furniture intermingle seamlessly with tables and chairs. The cafe is completely empty and quiet.

"Oh we are closed!" A woman calls. I hear footsteps….in a few moments a woman appears. On her face is a bright smile. Her hair is curly and tied in a loose ponytail. Large round glasses are on her face and she is wearing a loose grey dress. "Oh…wait?! Is that you Mr. Han!? I have been waiting for you to come!"

"Waiting?" I ask looking up at Jumin.

"I didn't want any of the press to get word…." Jumin says reluctantly. "So I wanted to make sure we wouldn't run into any issues."

Of course he would do that….well it's not that I am not thankful. "Is that ok…closing so suddenly?" I ask the shopkeeper.

"Of course! Mr. Han promised me we could post a article on our blog about the two of you. It will be great press. We aren't that popular lately...so it will really help us out."

Jumin flashes me a smile that says 'see?'

I laugh. "Well ok then."

"Do you two want something to drink or eat? Follow me!"

We follow her and she hands us a menu. It is printed on a laminated piece of plastic and cat drawings, much like the one on the door, cover the menu. The drawings are very good...showing cats in different playful positions. I look down at the list of drinks and food. There are a lot of drink options with just a few snacks. A little note on the top of the menu says 'All snacks are cat friendly'. "I'll get earl grey milk tea," I smile.

"Black tea is fine with me," Jumin says looking at the menu "And….maybe these cat biscuits?"

"Of course!" She chirps. "I will get those right away! All the cats are around. Feel free to introduce yourself." She runs off to the back room.

I look up at Jumin who is looking around the cafe in awe. Cats of all shapes, colors, and ages are in the cafe. Some are walking around, others are laying around, and some are playing with toys on the ground. An orange cat comes over to us and brushes his fur against Jumin. "Meowwwww," he lets out a purr. I move to sit on the ground so I can give the cat a scratch behind the ears. The cat lifts it's head in approval and gets into my lap. Looking down I see on his collar is a medal that says 'Fred'.

"Hey Fred."

Jumin gets down on the floor with me and pets the cat as well. His eyes are wide as he looks at the cat. He stares at the cat for a while, and then looks around, then he looks back at the cat, then back at me. His eyes are full of joy...in a way he looks like a child. I can't help but stare at him instead of the cats. He looks so cute like this….this was a very good idea….

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"I like it very much….this place is very unique…."

I chuckle unable to pull my eyes away from him. He really is like a child at a candy store. Jumin really loves cats...not just Elizabeth the 3rd...all cats. He has a kind soul…. "It's really nice right?" I smile placing my hand on his. "I thought you would like this kind of place."

"Of course none of these cats are as beautiful as Elizabeth the 3rd." He says with a firm voice.

"Of course not," I chuckle. "No cat is as cute as Elizabeth the 3rd."

Jumin nods with a satisfied smile. His eyes are fixated on the Fred the cat. He softly pets him. Fred purrs softly, gazing up at Jumin. The corners of Fred's mouth turn up making it look like he is smiling. I feel soft fur brush up against me, I look to the side and see a black cat. This cat is smaller and skinnier than Fred and has piercing yellow eyes. The cat stares at me and begins pacing besides me. She sticks up her back every time she comes near, expecting a brief stroke on her silky fur. After about 10 strokes she comes closer. I look down and see on her collar is a tag that reads Spooky.

Spooky comes over next to Fred and sits besides him. She meows up at us. With both of my hands I pet both cats. Each one purrs in satisfaction. Both of us sit on the floor petting the two cats. It doesn't take long for the lady to come back with two drinks and a plate of tan colored biscuits shaped as cats.

"I see you met Spooky and Fred. Fred is pretty friendly...but Spooky rarely comes out. I am impressed she is letting you pet her. You two must really have a way with cats."

I smile at her. Taking a sip of my tea I lean back on a beanbag that is behind me. As I lean back I hear a _Meow!_ I look behind me quickly, and a white blur flash by my eyes. I follow the blur to see a white cat with long fur. She looks a little like Elizabeth, but is much smaller. A kitten?

Jumin gaze quickly fixates on her. "What cat is that?"

"That is Persimmon. She's pretty new here."

Jumin nods still staring at the kitten. The kitten sits up a few feet away from us, staring at Jumin just as intently as he is looking at her.

"She looks like his cat," I explain.

The shopkeeper nods. "She's a little shy, but she will probably come over here in a bit."

Jumin grins ear to ear still staring at the kitten. His smile...is so cute. I feel so happy my heart feels like it could explode. Cats...Jumin...in a comfortable cafe….what could be more relaxing?

"So," The lady smiles, sitting down besides us. "Is it ok if I ask you some questions for the blog?"

I nod, but Jumin is still staring at the kitten.

"So there is a lot of news about the two of you...but I was hoping to keep all of this cat focused to attract customers to the cafe. So...I was wondering why you decided to come here today?"

"Well….both of us really like cats." I explain. I feel like my answer is not good enough…. "I have been here before, but Jumin said he has never been to a cat cafe so I thought he would like it."

"Well I hope he has a good time then."

"I think he is," I chuckle. Jumin isn't hearing a word we are saying. He has completely checked out and is having a very long staring contest with the white kitten.

"What made you two like cats so much?" She asks.

"Humm…." I lean back further while petting Spooky. "I guess I have always liked cats. They are so soft and sweet. Each one has their own personality...I guess you could also say cats brought the two of us together in a way too…"

At the mention of 'us' Jumin's eyes flash and he looks over at me. He places his hand on mine and flashes me the most adorable boyish smile...a smile I have never seen before. My heart skips a beat. The only word I can think of to describe him now is cute...so very cute. "I guess you could say that." Jumin nods.

"Cat's brought you together?"

"Yes…My cat ran away recently and MC helped me out a lot until we found her. A lot was going on...but it was during that time that I realized how special she was and how I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life."

"So sweet!" Her hands go up to her face as she blushes. "Oh I remember the ads! That was just a few days ago...did you find her?"

"Yes," I smile. "Thankfully a friend managed to find her."

"That's good! I don't know what I would do if one of my cats ran away…." she sighs. "That must have been hard."

"We were lucky." Jumin nods.

"I suppose a lot of our conversations at first were about cats as well." I add.

"Cats and wine," Jumin laughs.

"You two are really so cute! I can see why you two are all over the news. Thank you for letting me publish this on my blog….I think it will help a lot of these cats get adopted into good homes!"

"Adopted?" Jumin asks bewildered.

"Oh! It's your first time here, I should have explained. All these cats are up for adoption...but lately less people have been coming here and adopting cats. I feel bad for all the cats..."

"That's sad…" I frown. "When I came here before so many of the cats were getting adopted."

"There are just more cat cafe's now a days…." she sighs. "We don't have the best location either."

"If there is anything I can do to help let me know…" Jumin looks at her with a sincere look. "All cat's deserve to have a happy home."

"Right! That is exactly why I opened this place!" The lady nods so enthusiastically her glasses slide down her nose. "You know, all of the cat's here were abandoned or were street cats. We are partnered with a local animal shelter. We take high risk cats and put them in a foster program that helps rehabilitate them. The more friendly cats end up in the cafe for adoption, and the more shy ones we try and adopt out via our Instagram. We were successful up until 6 months ago. But now there are more cat cafes, and dog cafes...even owl cafes...things have just been slowing down."

That is so terrible….all these cats...looking for homes. How could people forget about a special place like this…..."You are the only cafe that is a shelter too," I mention. "It's a pity that you are being overlooked."

"It really is…" Jumin frowns. "This seems like an honorable cause." As Jumin says this the white kitten walks over and sits on Jumin's lap. She lets out a soft purr and Jumin's eyes widen with glee. He picks up the cat in his hands and she rubs her cheeks against Jumin. A huge smile explodes on Jumin's face. Maybe this cat reminds him of Elizabeth when she was a kitten?

"I think she likes you," I smile.

"I agree!" The shopkeeper says.

I take another sip of my drink and eat one of the biscuits. They are subtly sweet and go well with the tea.

"Oh!" I exclaim, and idea suddenly dawned on me. We should invite her to one of the RFA parties. There she could find some people to help her spread the word about this place… "I actually am part of an organization that hosts charity parties. If it is alright can I have your contact information so I can invite you to the next party? I am sure you could meet people there that could help this place out. Sometimes famous people come. Christopher Nolan was at the last one."

"Oh?" She looks shocked. "That would be really wonderful…."

Jumin chuckles staring at me with a big smile. The kitten purrs loudly as she crawls around his shoulders. The image is so cute….it makes my heart feel so warm it could explode. "Thinking about the next party already dear? We are lucky that you joined the RFA."

I turn red and look down at the black cat Spooky. The shopkeeper hands me a card and I take it. On it is the logo of the cat cafe and a name, 'Amy Chun', accompanied by an email address and a phone number. I slip the card into my wallet and give her a big smile. "Thanks!"

We spend about an hour in the cafe, taking to the owner and meeting all the cats. Before we left she took a photo of us surround by 10 of the cats we managed to befriend. I wanted to suggest that we adopt Persimmon, but after everything that happened with Elizabeth, I figured it may be best to wait a while until Jumin has his confidence back.

"Should we go home?" Jumin asks as we step out of the cafe. Both of us are covered in cat hair.

I shake my head. "No, I don't want to go home just yet…." I look off the third floor by the stairs. There are still a lot of people out and it's still pretty bright. "Want to grab a snack?"

"A snack?"

"Have you been to a street cart before?"

"A street cart?"

I guess that is a no….. "Follow me then!" I smile grabbing his hand. We run down the stairs and I duck into a nearby ally. I run with him until I smell something familiar, something I have not eaten in awhile. Then I see it. Egg bread. A small line is formed around the stall, and empty egg shells are piled up next to the grill. Steam envelops the area covering the block in the familiar mild sweet smell. Steaming warm eggs with yellow center lie imbedded to oval sweet bread. I drag Jumin up to the end of the line. He looks at me with a confused look.

"What is this MC?"

"Egg bread! It's super good. Trust me."

He nods hesitantly.

When we get to the front of the line I order two egg breads. I try and hand the lady a bit of cash, but Jumin quickly shoves my wallet aside and pays for it. We walk away and sit on a nearby bench, each holding the egg bread wrapped in brown paper. It feels warm to the touch. Even though it is hot outside, the scent of the bread is comforting. I take a big bite, a smile explodes on my face. It's so good! Having fancy food with Jumin is nice as well...but something about eating street food on a bench in a crowded city feels special, unique, and a bit nostalgic.

I watch as Jumin takes a bite. His suspicious face quickly fades as he tastes the bread. "This...is very good." His eyes widen. "To think they just sell this on the side of the street…."

"It's street food," I laugh. "Of course they sell it there."

"I was always told to avoid these sorts of foods….to think they are so delicious…"

"Well they are not very healthy," I sigh, "But it's ok every once in awhile."

He nods. "This is very interesting...I have never been to this part of town before….well I've been to the university before...and some hotels, but never the streets."

"Me and my college friends used to hang out here," I mention. "So I know the area pretty well."

"I see…when you were in college."

"Where did you go to college Jumin?"

"Me?" He looks surprised. "I went to Cambridge for my undergrad and did my masters at Princeton."

"Like in Europe….and America?"

"Yes, it was a nice experience."

"So you can speak English?"

"Very well...as well as French, Spanish, and Mandarin. It is useful for business matters."

…..of course he can. This is Jumin after all...he is only 26 and he controls a large portion of the largest company in Korea...I laugh nervously. I can only speak one language, and I went to a small university in Seoul...no where near as prestigious as SKYY univeristy like Yoosung. We really are worlds apart….my life was nothing like his growing up. Jumin wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I look at him in surprise. His eyes are fixated on me, staring a hole into my chest. "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes…" I sigh. I can't hide anything from him. I must have looked troubled just now. "I was just thinking about how you seem so different from me. I've never been outside Korea...and I don't know any other language other than Korean...I never studied at a famous university…."

"So?" Jumin interrupts. "I meet women all the time with similar backgrounds to mine, and they all are dull and uninteresting. You are different from all those other women. You are unexpected and fascinate me…"

His words put me at ease. I smile at him. He's right. I am being silly. What does it matter that we grew up differently. What matters is that we found each other...and the feelings we share are so strong. I love him...and he loves me. This feeling is not decided by reason or backgrounds...it's decided by something much more abstract. Our hearts. I lean into his chest and take the last bite out of my egg bread and I wipe my face. I look over at Jumin and see he has finished his as well.

In the distance I hear something….is that music?

"Do you hear something?" I ask.

"Yes. It sounds like there may be a band near by."

A smile explodes on my face. A band? How fun! "Can we go see?"

Jumin nods and we stand up. I take his hand and we walk down the street. Eventually we come across a band of musicians on a pop up stage. They all look around Yoosung's age...probably college students. I see a sign posted besides the stage says Hongdae Jazz festival. A few couples and some children are dancing at the foot of the stage. Food stands surround the stage. I notice some old men by a cart enjoying some beer.

Jazz festival? To think they that there would be something like this going on today. I look up at Jumin who is looking at the performers with intrigue. "Do you like Jazz?" I ask.

He nods smiling at me. "I like it very much. These musicians are good."

"Want to dance?" I blush….I said that so impulsively. We are trying to blend in...will it be ok for us to start dancing? But even if it isn't...I want to. We never got to dance at the party because of all the reporters...I bet Jumin is a good dancer….

"Dance? On the street?"

I hesitantly nod. "We never got to at the party…"

Jumin quickly takes my hand and leads me over to where the couples are dancing. He takes me in his arms firmly, placing one of his hands on my lower back and the other intertwined with my hand. "Do you know how to dance the lindy hop?" he asks.

"Uh...kinda...it's been a while."

He pulls me to him and whispers. "Watch my feet dear and let me guide you."

I nod, my face is completely red. I was the one who asked him to dance after all...I know some traditional ballroom dances….but not very well. I only took one workshop in my dance elective at college…

Suddenly Jumin starts to move and I look down at his feet. I follow his steps, and let him lead me around. The steps are fast and irregular at first, but quickly I remember the pattern, and I look up into his eyes. He is completely focused on me. I stare up at him and I feel myself getting lost in his gaze. The upbeat jazz music playing in the background makes my heart feel light. Effortlessly, he leads me around, with peppy upbeat steps that match the beat of the music. I notice a few couples looking at us. I hope no one realizes who we are...we have been doing a good job at blending in until now. But Jumin is so handsome...he is not that hard to recognise. I on the other hand look rather plain...especially with my hair messy and down like this. I look down and see the diamond necklace on my neck...maybe I don't look as plain as I would like to think. But women wear all sorts of things in Seoul...hopefully people will not notice and leave us alone.

I blink as Jumin twirls me around. More eyes move onto us. Does Jumin realize this…? I look into his eyes...they are fixated on only me. No...he doesn't realize it. Right now he only sees me. I blush as he pulls me closer. The movement of our bodies bouncing and jumping, moving together and apart leaves me speechless. The soft twils that spin me away and bring me back are exhilarating. This is really fun….I look around. I don't care if anyone sees us. If we are spotted who cares...right now...this moment...is precious. No one can steal it from us. Right now...we are connected through dance. Each movement he makes I can anticipate and easily follow. Jumin...really is a good dancer. It's so easy to follow his lead. It feels so natural.

The song ends and our bodies stop. I look into his eyes. "You are a really good dancer Jumin."

"I am glad this skill pleases you dear."

He pleases me more than he ever could image. Being with him...doing all these new and fun things by his side is wonderful. I have never been on a date where I have had so much fun before. Every time I see him smile...my heart feels like it may burst. I look around. People are still looking at us. I gulp. We should get out of here before people start to realize….. "Hey Jumin….want to do something...a bit crazy?"

"Crazy?"

I nod. "Me and my college friends used to go get a bottle of wine, at that store," I point at a liquor store across from us. "And we would sneak it into the movie theater and watch movies."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

I nod. "Yes. It is...but it's pretty fun."

"Well, I do like wine."

"So are you in?"

Jumin looks around. His relaxed expression quickly changes to one of concern. No doubt….he just noticed the same thing as me. "Let's do that...I think we should leave here."

I nod and Jumin takes my hand and pulls me into the liquor store. He picks up a bottle of red wine that is near the front of the store and brings it to the register. He hands his card to the man and pays for it. I put it in my handbag and we leave through the side entrance of the store. Together we run off to the movie theater, hand in hand, hoping no one notices who we are.

Somehow we arrive at the movie theater unspotted. We walk up to box office, I look at the list of movies. Two are starting soon...a English film called La La Land...and a Korean movie One Day. I haven't seen either. I did hear La La Land was good though….I heard it won some sort of award.

"Want to see La La Land?" I ask.

Jumin nods, "I hear it's good. I can't remember the last time I saw a movie...I was probably in college."

"Me too," I chuckle.

We purchase our tickets and go straight to our seats. The theater is already covered in darkness. A few people sit scattered in the rows. I guess this movie has been out for a while...not many people are here. Bright ads flash on the screen and Jumin pushes up the armrest that divides us. He pulls me to his chest. I suddenly realize how sore my feet are from running around all day. Sitting down like this...with him...sends waves of relaxation all over my body. The theatre is a little chilly, but in his arms I feel so warm. Instinctively, I nuzzle my head against him. He strokes my tangled hair softly. Tender lips give me a kiss on the top of my head. He lingers there...is he smelling my hair? I feel myself turn red...good thing it's dark here…

"I feel like we are finally alone," he whispers, rubbing his hands on my thighs.

"Jumin!" I gasp. What is he doing right now….goosebumps form on the area he just touched.

"We are already breaking the rules." He whispers devilishly.

"Still…."

He chuckles softly, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You are too cute, I can't help it."

"Should we open the wine?" I asked in a even more hushed voice than before.

Jumin nods and I pull the bottle along with a wine opener we got at the store. With a soft pop I open the bottle and pour it into two plastic cups I had stolen from the concession stand. I hand one to Jumin and take the other in my hand. I give him a bright smile. It is dark, but I can still see his face. He smiles back at me. "Cheers," I whisper.

"Cheers," he whispers back.

I take a sip of the wine. It doesn't taste like the bottles Jumin brings for dinner...it is not as a prized vintage as those. But the wine is very smooth, inviting drink after drink. I can't help myself from drinking another sip.

"I have never done this before," Jumin says, "It feels very exhilarating to break the rules in such a public place..."

Those words feel dangerous….I laugh nervously taking another sip of wine.

"You know…" he sighs, "I always thought if I met someone as special as you are, that for the first date I would go off to my private island and be alone with that person...but going out and seeing all these things is very interesting. I'm glad we did this."

A private island? Does this man have an island...that's crazy….who has an island…...but he didn't sound like he was joking just now. He totally has an island doesn't he...I guess if he has a cherry farm...a rose garden...a helicopter...why wouldn't he have an island….I take another sip of wine. It goes down so smoothly. "I'm glad we did this too." I smile. "Thanks for breaking the rules with me."

"You make me want to break a lot of rules right now." His words come off casually and quickly as he sips the wine, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "I should have bought all the tickets for this showing so no one could come in…."

Did he really just say that or am I imagining things…..I stare at him through the darkness. The devilish look in his eye...and that smirk...I didn't imanage it. "Jumin…..We are going to watch the movie….right..."

"Of course…" His hand stays on my leg. I can't help but stare at it. The place he is touching feels eletric...making me want more. I wonder...does he know what he does to me...just the littlest touch, like this, can make my head spin. We may be breaking the rules right now...but we can't go that far...right? If we were to get caught drinking...nothing that bad would happen...maybe a slight slap on the wrist. But if we got caught doing something like that….it would not be smoothed over easily. I don't think I could handle it if a story like that made it's way into the news about us. "I think we should go home after this." Jumin says as he rubs my leg.

Go home….by looking at his sly gaze...I know exactly what he is thinking. I rub the sides of my glass nervously. We could...right now….just run out and go home. We have already done a lot of things today...at home we can relax...in bed...maybe…

No….no...MC. It's too easy to do that...to run off with him and roll around in bed….I need to have a stronger will. Who know's when the next time Jumin will have an entire day off….who knows when the next time we'll be able to casually walk around the city like this. I want to get to know him better...see new things with him. Today's goal was a date...I should see it through properly. "Let's finish the movie first."

"We can do whatever you want dear." He gives me another kiss on my cheek My cheeks feel so hot and his kiss smells of wine.

A loud noise envelops the theatre and the previews begin. The sound is louder than I remembered it making me look around in shock. Jumin pulls me back into his chest. His arm wraps around my shoulder, leaving his hand dangling just above my breasts….a dangerous place. I look at the glowing screen trying to ignore the man besides me...who smells so good...and feels so warm.

* * *

The movie goes by quickly and slowly at the same time. Occasionally he would rub my shoulder...giving my whole body goosebumps. This man makes me feel like a nervous teenagaer...but as the movie went on...and with more wine...I was able to relax. Jumin and I finish the entire bottle of wine in between the two of us. The bottle makes both of us a bit tipsy. Neither of us have eaten much substantial food since breakfast. But my belly is full of wine and joy. The credits roll and people begin to leave the theater. I look up at Jumin.

"That movie was kinda sad wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was sad...but then it wasn't...but then it was sad again!" My voice is raised louder than I expected due to the alcohol.

Jumin chuckles at me. "Indeed. But the other guy was probably a better match for her dear."

"But he was her true love!"

"Not everyone is as lucky as us." He smiles warmly. A warm kiss lands square on my lips making my eyes stretch wide open. Is he really kissing me so publicly? Ture the movie theater is almost empty...but the concept of it all…wait did he just call me his true love? He pulls away caressing my cheek. "Are you sad dear?"

"No." I shake my head. "I'm mad! It should have ended differently."

"Maybe it should have." He smiles. "But that's how they decided to end it."

"Well I don't like it…."

Jumin kisses my cheek, and then my forehead. "Don't be upset love."

I sigh. He has won. I can't be upset when he is being so cute. "Ok…."

"Did you like it...besides the ending that is."

I nod. "Yes. All the songs were good. I really liked the one where they were dancing on the side of the road together."

"I liked that part too."

I give him a big smile.

"So...should we head home….?"

"What time is it?"

Jumin looks at his watch. "Almost six."

"So dinner time?"

He nods. "Should I have the chef send up some food for us?"

"I don't feel like going back yet…." I say impulsively. Maybe it is the wine talking….but I don't want this date to end. I am having so much fun. Going home sounds nice too...but the energy of the city calls me. I want to see even more things with him...before he has to go back to work tomorrow...we can go back home any time...but this moment is only now. The city will only be like it is right now in this moment. Things are always changing...but we can be here in this moment as everything changes around us.

"Well then what do you want to do dear?"

"Can we just go for a walk?"

"A walk?" He asks surprised. "We can do that in my garden if you want."

"That would be nice...but something about being in the city is comforting. Can we stay here a bit longer. Maybe I feel nostalgic about it….it's been awhile since I have been to this part of town."

"Oh," he gives me a warm smile. "I understand. We can stay here as long as no one notices us."

I nod. Hand in hand we walk out of the theater together. We don't say much. I stay close by his side. Eventually we come across a small park and we walk down the dimly light path. Not many people are in this area. A few kids are laughing drinking beer within earshot, but they do not bother us. The park is pretty small. Have I been here before? I can't remember. Nothing about this area seems to stand out...It is pretty dark out by now. The street lamps do little to illuminate the path. I look up at Jumin. He is alert and looking around. Staring at everyone within visible distance. He seems a bit on edge….maybe we should have gone back. It's pretty amazing that no one has recognized us so far. I can tell a few security guards are quietly tailing behind us, trying to blend in. Just like we are.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes…" He pulls me closer. "I am just making sure it is safe dear. It's pretty late, and who know's if any reporters have had word of us in town."

"But I have you." I smile. "Everything will be fine."

He laughs. "Yes. I will protect you no matter what happens."

"I know that." I smile. "And the security guards help too…" I motion behind us.

"Oh you noticed them?"

I nod. "Yeah. But it's good they are here."

He squeezes my hand. "Yes. I am glad you agree."

Staring up at him, I see his face illuminated by the naked moonlight. His grey eyes sparkle above me...just as brightly as the stars. It is getting chilly but standing next to him feels so warm. We have spent the whole day together...so many things happened. Somehow...I ended up with this huge engagement ring...and we got to see many interesting shops together. Seeing his smile everytime I tried on a dress was precious. Even though my feet got tired at times...being with him made it all seem sparkly. The time in the car we spent….going to the cat cafe...dancing in the street...eating junk food from street carts...drinking in the movie theater...it was a perfect day. This date may not have been as glamorous as it could have been if I left it up to Jumin to plan the entire day...but because it was more normal...it seems all the more precious. Everything with him seems so much more amazing. Normal street food tastes better….music playing on the street that I would have ignored seems magical. Movies are better...everything is better.

Suddenly we stop walking. Jumin pulls me into his chest embracing me. His warmth surrounds me, his familiar scent mixed with red wine overflows me. My arms embrace him back and I look up at him. "Jumin?"

He buries his head in the mess of my hair and kisses my ear sending goosebumps all over my body. "I told you we could stay out as long as you like...but I think we need to be alone…"

"Alone?" I ask looking around. What is he talking about?

A kiss lands on my lips. My eyes are wide open as he takes my chin with his hand and pulls me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my waist. As his lips touch mine I feel electricity course through my body. The area where our lips meet I feel a tingling sensation. The scent of him...mixed with the wine...is too sweet to handle. Is he tipsy still? I sure am….

He sucks on my bottom lip. A unexpected moan escapes my lips. His hands are all over me. "Let's go home dear…." he whispers in between kisses.

Oh...OH! Suddenly it makes sense. Jumin...he want's to go home for _that_. He was hinting at it all during the movie….Of course...the idea doesn't sound so bad….it sounds very nice. Every second this kiss draws on convinces me further. Yes...we should go home. Like right now. Today was magical...so we should end it just as we started it. Being tangled in the comfort of his bed...no our bed. That's right. Ours..us….we are inseparable now. Things may change around us….we may even change...just as the city does. But together...we will grow. Tomorrow will come...and Jumin will go to work...and then he will come back to me. It's not like it was before. I can go wherever I want whenever I want. But what I really want...is to be with him. By his side.

Today was magical. I can make every day magical with him...all I need is him. If he is lacking something I can be there for him. I know he will do the same for me….Everything with him is natural.

I melt into his arms. The feeling is so comforting. His tongue slides into my mouth. Even though we are outside I don't care. All that matters right now is us….

How long have we been kissing? I don't know….long enough for my entire body to feel numb and tingly. But that never takes long with him... I hear something in the distance but it doesn't matter. It is probably just those drunk college kids.

FLASH

Jumin pulls away from me quickly. Around us is several people with cameras.

"Jumin Han!?" They shriek.

I look up at him just as shocked as he is. Why did they have to come now at all times...how did they even find us? We were in much more crowded areas today...so why now...at this park….

Jumin pulls me protectively to his side. I can see security from the distance running up to us. I look at the ground...I feel so exposed. They totally just got a photo of us making out...why did it have to be that...there were so many other things that happened today that would have made better photos.

"We received reports you were on a date with your fiance today! When is the wedding? When did you meet? Do you have any further comments about Glam Choi and Sarah!?"

Jumin shakes his head and lets out a sigh. "If you have any inquires please direct them to C&R." Quickly security guards surround us and push off the reporters. One of the guards looks back at us and gives Jumin a quick nod. We are in a little bubble of men as they guide us away from the flashes. Running, we are escorted to the edge of the park where a car waits. A black car. The normal black Mercedes. Inside is Driver Kim.

"Let's go home," Jumin says to me, but loud enough so Driver Kim can hear. He opens the door and helps me in. He pulls me close to him as he shuts the door and puts on his seat belt.

I rest my head on his chest. My heart is beating so quickly. That was such a rush...all those reporters. How did they find us…?

"Are you ok dear…?" Jumin asks sighing heavily. "I wish they would just leave us alone…"

I giggle. "It's fine….it's really fine. It may be embarrassing...but I suppose I should get used to this sort of thing."

"It wouldn't be unwise." He sighs again. "They normally don't follow me around like this...it is only because of the announcement at the party."

"I understand." I smile up at him. "It's ok…."

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "I am sure they don't mean any harm."

"Yes," A soft kiss lands on my head. "But, I am afraid once our wedding happens there will be even more reporters….there always were so many at my father's weddings."

"More….." how could there be more?

"Yes….I will do my best to keep them at bay...but I can't promise they will go away anytime soon."

"Well then we will have to take a extra long honeymoon far away where they can't find us."

"My plan exactly. You really seem to understand me MC. Today, way very fun. I didn't know doing such ordinary things could seem so special."

"Me either." I admit.

His arms wraps around me and he rests his head on mine. "I can't get over how relaxed I feel when I am with you. Even though something so stressful just happened...now we are alone...I am completely at ease. It's fascinating."

"I feel the same way."

He flashes me a smile as he strokes my hair. "Should we check the RFA app to see if anything has happened?"

I nod and we both take out our phones.

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 _MC has entered the chatroom._

 _707:_ Guys! Have you seen this!

 _Yoosung:_ What?!

 _Zen:_ What happened...oh it's the trust fund jerk….

 _MC:_ Zen….be nice to Jumin.

 _Zen:_ Sorry MC…

 _707:_ ANYWAYS!

 _707:_ Good you two are here!

 _707:_ Dancing at the spaceship and got carried away did we?

 _707:_ Jumin Han!

 _707:_ Letting loose!

 _707:_ Breaking rugs and cracking bottles!

 _707:_ Something I thought I would never see!

 _Zen:_ What are you talking about?

 _707:_ Look ( JuminHanAndFianceSeenAboutInCityMakingOut-0-)

 _Yoosung:_ OMG! I just looked at it!

 _Zen:_ …..

 _Jumin Han:_ -_-'

 _Jumin Han:_ They spoiled a good moment.

 _Yoosung:_ Omg! Look they have photos of them dancing!

 _Zen:_ A cat cafe….god I feel like sneezing.

 _Zen:_ Why would they ruin perfectly good coffee with cats…

 _Yoosung:_ And you went to a movie and they found a empty bottle of wine?

 _Zen:_ That trust fun jerk...breaking the rules like that...I don't believe it.

 _Jumin Han:_ It was MC's idea. It was very exhilarating to let loose like that.

 _Yoosung:_ HOLY CRAP

 _Yoosung:_ Do you see that ring!?

 _Zen:_ Where?

 _Yoosung:_ In the photo of them kissing!?

 _Zen:_ I wanna barf...I don't wanna look at that photo again.

 _Zen:_ How did that trust fund jerk get a girlfriend before me….

 _Zen:_ God this is making me depressed

 _707:_ It's a big rock! On MC!

 _Yoosung:_ Why is it so big?!

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course her engagement ring is of the finest quality. It is supposed to represent my love for her which is endless. 3

 _Zen:_ OMG...I just puked a little.

 _Zen:_ I don't think I can ever get used to him like this.

 _Yoosung:_ I didn't see you give it to her at the party….

 _Jumin Han:_ We picked it up this morning.

 _MC:_ How did they find all of this out!?

 _707:_ You two underestimate people who are on a quest for information

 _Yoosung:_ Wow...scary

 _707:_ :-D

 _Jumin Han:_ The date was fun.

 _MC:_ It was.

 _Yoosung:_ I can see Jaehee crying because of this article.

 _Zen:_ Good thing she is on vacation.

 _707:_ Too bad for you tomorrow Yoosung.

 _Yoosung:_ You mean I am going to have to deal with this? ;;;

 _Jumin Han:_ If it becomes and issue yes.

 _Yoosung:_ I should play LOLOL…..

 _707:_ Play while you can! Because when the clock strikes midnight!

 _707:_ BAM!

 _707:_ No more LOLOL for Cinderella Yoosung. Or else you will turn into a pumpkin!

 _Yoosung:_ …..

 _Zen:_ …..

 _Jumin Han:_ …..

 _707:_ ;_; no one gets my jokes.

 _MC:_ So….It's a problem they published the article?

 _Jumin Han:_ Probably not...my father may not be pleased...but it may take some focus off the lawsuit which could be good.

 _MC:_ So it's a good thing?

 _Jumin Han:_ For C&R it will not reflect negatively. However I could see how it could be personally embarrassing for my darling MC.

 _MC:_ I guess it is pretty embarrassing that they have that photo of us kissing….

 _Jumin Han:_ I don't mind them invading my personal space...but when they start coming towards you I can't help but get annoyed….

 _MC:_ It's fine though Jumin…..they don't mean any harm. They are just doing their jobs.

 _Jumin Han:_ True...they are just doing their jobs. But I can still be annoyed at them for interrupting our date.

 _Yoosung:_ Where are you guys now?

 _Jumin Han:_ We decided to go home after we got ambushed.

 _707:_ _

 _707:_ After romantic kisses in the park the couple heads home for a romantic evening

 _707:_ With our beautiful Elly!

 _707:_ A trio made in heaven!

 _707:_ Hey Jumin now you have MC can you let me and my true love Elly reunite?

 _Jumin Han:_ Never.

 _MC:_ Hahah….Jumin won't let you come over and torture her Seven.

 _707:_ It is love!

 _Jumin Han:_ It doesn't look like that when she is crying in your arms trying to get away.

 _707:_ Cries of joy!

 _MC:_ Cat's don't cry from joy Seven...they purr.

 _Jumin Han:_ MC is correct. They cry when they are in pain or upset.

 _707:_ Elly loves me!

 _Yoosung:_ Sorry Seven….but last time you were not very nice to her….

 _707:_ Even my baby Yoosung betrays me ;_;

 _707:_ My heart is crushed.

 _707:_ Will our love always be forbidden?

 _Jumin Han:_ **Yes**.  
 _MC:_ You should just give up Seven.

 _707:_ After all we have been though you won't even help me sneak into your house and see Elly?

 _MC:_ Seven you know I would never betray Jumin like that. I like Elizabeth the 3rd. I don't want to do anything that would make her sad.

 _Jumin Han:_ You will never convince MC, Seven.

 _Jumin Han:_ She loves me 3 and Elizabeth the 3rd. There is no room for you.

 _707:_ So sad!

 _707:_ My heart has broken in a million peices.

 _MC:_ I love you too Seven, just differently.

 _Zen:_ All this cat talk is making me want to sneeze!

 _Zen:_ Let's stop talking about that furball….

 _Zen:_ We should talk about my new role.

 _Zen:_ We have secured a theater. The show will be in two months.

 _MC:_ Jaehee will be excited to go!

 _Zen:_ Will you come too MC?

 _MC:_ It will probably be fine. Do you want to go too Jumin?

 _Jumin Han:_ If you want to go we will go together.

 _Yoosung:_ If everyone is going I want to go too!

 _707:_ Me too!

 _Zen:_ Woah….really all of you guys?

 _Jumin Han:_ It is normal to support your friends.

 _MC:_ I want to see your acting.

 _Zen:_ Wow! Well I will get tickets for you all.

 _Yoosung:_ Thank's Zen!

 _MC:_ It sounds fun!

 _Zen:_ I will let you know the date soon.

 _Zen:_ I should go work out.

 _Zen:_ I am in a really good mood now!

 _Zen:_ Have a good night everyone.

 _Zen:_ And Jumin….make sure MC gets home safely

 _Jumin Han:_ She is with me, of course she will go home safely.

 _Yoosung:_ Why are you still worried Zen? Jumin's place is pretty safe right. And they are even engaged now.

 _Zen:_ Yeah...it's hard to get used to.

 _Zen:_ Well night then….

 _Zen:_ MC if Jumin does anything you don't like call me right away!

 _MC:_ Zen...thank's for worrying. But you really don't have to anymore. I am really happy.

 _Zen:_ Ok….if you say so.

 _Zen:_ Night guys!

 _Zen has logged out_

 _Yoosung:_ Seven are you still there?

 _707:_ OH!

 _707:_ Sorry I was watching cat videos to heal my sad heart.

 _707:_ I found one of a cat popping in and out of a box!

 _707:_ So cute!

 _Jumin Han:_ You should send me the link.

 _707:_ Ok! I will text it to you!

 _MC:_ Oh! I think I have seen that one!

 _Yoosung:_ I was just thinking….

 _Yoosung:_ Jumin's nickname is the Cat Dad, and Seven's is the Cat Mom...what does that make MC?

 _Jumin Han:_ Seven was never Elizabeth's mother. Obviously MC is now Elizabeth's mother.

 _707:_ …..you guys are being too cruel!

 _707:_ I feel like I just got demoted.

 _MC:_ Haha….

 _Yoosung:_ So does that make Seven the Cat Step-Mother?

 _Jumin Han:_ He is not related.

 _707:_ :(

 _707:_ :( :( :( :( :(

 _707:_ Casting aside our love!

 _Jumin Han:_ You will never touch Elizabeth again after what happened last time.

 _MC:_ Cheer up Seven...It's just a nickname.

 _707:_ At least MC cares about my feelings!

 _707:_ It looks like Mrs. Vanderwood needs something…

 _707:_ Over and out!

 _707 has logged out_

 _Yoosung:_ You don't think Seven was really upset do you?

 _Jumin Han:_ Probably not.

 _Jumin Han:_ It's Luciel after all.

 _Yoosung:_ Yeah….You are right!

 _Yoosung:_ I should go play LOLOL….

 _Jumin Han:_ See you early tomorrow Yoosung.

 _MC:_ Don't stay up too late.

 _Yoosung:_ Ok….

 _Yoosung:_ I won't

 _Yoosung:_ Night!

 _Yoosung has logged out_

 _MC:_ Should we log out now we are the only ones left?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes. We are sitting next to each other after all.

 _MC:_ 3 yup.

 _MC has logged out_

 _Jumin Han has logged out_

I set down my phone and stick it into my purse. Jumin puts his back in his pocket. He places his hand on top of mine, and pulls me back into his embrace.

"Are you excited for Yoosung to come in tomorrow?" I ask.

"Excited?" He sounds surprised. "No...but I am happy he decided to take on the job."

"You are worried about him, aren't you?"

Jumin nods. "You don't know MC...but before Rika passed he was different. He was motivated. Getting perfect marks in school. I don't want to see him waste his education on games. I hope this helps him become more serious about his future."

"You really care about him don't you Jumin?"

He strokes my hair. "I care about all the members of the RFA very deeply."

"Do you feel like he is loosing his way?"

Jumin pauses, and then sighs "Yes. A while before you entered the RFA I was thinking of calling his mom…"

"His mom?" I ask surprised. "I don't think he would have liked that."  
"No. But it would have helped him get back on track. His parents are good people. Sometimes you just need an extra push to go down the right path."

"That's true…" I give him a smile. "Hopefully this is a good thing for him then."

"Yes. I think he will do well. If I didn't think that, I wouldn't have offered the opportunity."

Ture...Jumin wouldn't of offered it if he wasn't capable. I guess I really don't know Yoosung very well...but Jumin thinks it will be a good thing so I belive him. I wonder what else I still have to learn about the members…. I would really like to get to know them more. I should go to coffee some day and talk with them one on one. There is only so much you can learn about a person on a messenger...face to face...that is when you really get to know what someone is like.

"While we are on the topic of tomorrow, we should discuss what we should do."

"You have work…"

"Yes. But I don't feel good about leaving you home alone all day. Won't you be lonely?"

Oh….well yes. But I don't want him to know that…..

"I will have Yoosung put in an appointment with a wedding planner. I would like to discuss it as soon as possible so we can secure the details. Also I will have Driver Kim take you out to get a passport. I will put a rush order on it...you will need it very soon. Also I will invite over an interior decorator for later in the week. I am sure there are things you want to change now you are living there...and I should schedule activities for you...are you interested in the violin, maybe tea brewing? Of course you can relax as well. ….many ladies enjoy using the spa and the gym. Of course you shouldn't overexert yourself...Oh that's right, I still need to show you around the building..."

"Uh...Jumin…" I stop him. "You don't have to do so much…"

"It can't be enough…"

"But it is," I smile. "You are enough for me."

He stares at me with a surprised look. "I find immense comfort in those words."

Confort? Did what I just say seem as a surprise? Doesn't he know...that he is enough….Maybe he doesn't...is he insecure about me? He can't be...can he? No...no...of course...it makes sense now. All these gifts...the quick pace of the relationship...he's worried he isn't enough. "Jumin…" my voice is soft as I take his hand and burry my face in his chest. He strokes my back. "Are you worried about something?"

A hesitant sigh escapes his chest. "May I speak frankly MC…"

"Of course...always…"

"Ever since you walked into my life...everything has seemed more clear. Every moment I spend with you makes it more clear to me that there is no other person out there for me. You saw me at my worst, but you loved me anyways. If I were to lose you...I don't know what I would do. I feel like nothing I can do will be enough to show you how special you are to me. I'm afraid you may run away...I feel anxious about the wedding. I want to tie you to me as soon as possible so you can't run away…." He let's out a wavering sigh. Right now he is exposed….how had I not noticed that he was feeling this way? He is so good at showing me his affections...am I not responding right? Should I be doing more?

"Jumin…" I take his face in my hands and pull it to mine. Our foreheads rest against each other. "I am not going to run away. Please don't be insecure….you are more than enough for me. What can I do to convince you that you are enough Jumin?"

"You….you don't have to do anything but be by my side…" he is at a loss for words.

I stroke his cheek. This man...what am I going to do with him. I love him so much...I know he can see that. But...this is his insecurity. Maybe I have known it all along and have just not really thought about it. "Thank you for telling me how you feel. But Jumin...please know that I will stick by you no matter what."

"Yes...I trust and believe you dear….but sometimes these insecurities come inside my head and I feel anxious…"

I lean up and give him a kiss on the lips. His lips are firm and sweet. "And that's ok...I feel anxious a lot around you too. Sometimes I wonder if I am doing enough...or if I did something wrong..."

"You are more than enough MC…"

I chuckle… "We are too similar."

"Maybe…" his expression is soft. I rub my nose against his and his smile widens.

"I love you Jumin."

"And I love you." His words are filled with such warmth that my entire body shakes and feels hot. I move my body to lean against his once again and he strokes my hand with his thumb. I can hear his breaths….smooth and steady. My body relaxes as I feel his tension go away.

"But MC...I really can't leave you alone in the house with nothing to do...there must be something I can do. What did you used to do to pass your days?"

Me? What did I used to do….."I worked…."

"Worked?" He says with surprise. "But you don't have to work any more dear. Is there anything you have always wanted to do or have? Just say it and I can give it to you…"

"Me?" What do I really want? When I was working I was always so worried about making ends meet that I hardly thought about hobbies or dreams. If anything I wanted to feel free...but now? I am free...I don't have to worry about making ends meet anymore. What else could I want…? I have his love. I want to make him happy. But I know that is not the answer he is looking for. He is worried I may be lonely when I am home alone...and he isn't wrong. The days before when I was just waiting in his penthouse for him did get very long. I guess in the past with the little free time I had I used to enjoy spending time with friends in college...but we have fallen out of contact. They probably all have office jobs now….. And everyone in the RFA probably has plans…. I don't want to depend on others for my happiness though...that isn't healthy….I should do something stable… get into a routine of doing something….There was one time I got to help out by volunteering at animal shelter...maybe I could do that? Volunteering feels good...I've never been able to do it much because I needed to spend my time doing things that would pay. But now….maybe I could? It could even help the RFA if I work with other charity organizations. "Maybe I could volunteer at an animal shelter."

"You want to volunteer your time?"

"Yes...I think it would be a good thing for me to do. It could even help out the RFA."

"You are too kind MC...You may be the only person who would say that when I offered to give you anything…"

"I have you...I already have everything."  
Jumin lets out a broken sigh full of longing. "I will work hard to be deserving of a woman like you...I don't deserve you...but now you are mine, I am not letting go."

"I don't want you to." I give him a big smile. "And I won't let go either. Even if things get hard."

"We will work together." He smiles.

I nod. Warmth overflows me. It may be hard for others to understand...but I know...for sure...that with him...we will get through anything.

* * *

When we arrive back at the penthouse the front is swarmed with more reporters than ever before. Double the amount of security guards are needed to escort us up to the penthouse. How can things be so crazy? I guess getting spotted on our date must have drawn them there...this is insane. What could all those reporters be hoping to gain by talking to us? Is this story really that interesting to so many people?

We walk inside the penthouse and Elizabeth the Third is waiting by the door. She meows at us and rubs her body against our legs. She must have been lonely...we did leave her alone at home for the entire day. Tomorrow I will have to be extra nice to her…..I wonder if she has a favorite treat? I bend over and pick her up. She purrs happily. "Do you think she was lonely?" I ask Jumin.

He stares at Elizabeth who is now curled up in my arms purring. Softly he scratches behind her ears. "Elizabeth the 3rd is used to being unattended in the day. Why do you ask dear?"

"Oh...I mean she was at the door like she was waiting for us."

"Elizabeth the 3rd knows the sounds of my footsteps. She always greets me like this."

"Oh?" I look down at the white cat in my arms. She's pretty smart then…..

"Are you hungry for dinner dear? Do you need anything to drink?"

I stroke Elizabeth and look around. It's kinda late….now. Past eight….but we should eat shouldn't we….neither of us ate enough today. But somehow I am not very hungry…. "Maybe something light to eat would be good."

"All right dear. Just sit over there and I will call the chef and have him bring something up for the two of us."

"What about Elizabeth? We should get her a treat." I say without thinking. I can't help it... I really like Elizabeth. I'm so happy we were able to find her...she really is an exceptional cat. In the cat cafe Jumin kept repeating that none of the cat's could compare to Elizabeth...he's right. It''s not only because she's his beloved pet...it's more than that. Elizabeth is a very sweet, affectionate, kind cat.

Jumin looks at me and smiles warmly. "How very thoughtful. Yes, we should. I will have them bring her up some salmon."

I carry Elizabeth over to the couch and Jumin goes into the kitchen with his phone. I set Elizabeth down on the sofa and curl up next to her. My feet are a little tired….lying down feels nice. The warmth of Elizabeth in my arms relaxes my whole body. She smells sweet and clean. Her fur is as soft as silk. Her purring body vibrates in my arms. I close my eyes and take in slow breaths. Thoughts of the day play through my mind… Every precious moment...there were so many wonderful memories. To think...that was only the first date. What else could be in store for the two of us? I want to make more memories with Jumin…

I hearn Jumin's footsteps and Elizabeth and I both open our eyes and look over. He stands over us with a smile and crossed arms. Our eyes meet. His gaze is full of love and affection. I stay frozen in my spot trapped in his gaze...

We stay like this for a while. Just staring at each other. It should be strange or awkward, but somehow it's not. It's the exact opposite. This moment feels comfortable. "Uh….Did you ask for food?" I eventually ask to break the silence.

"Of course. It will be up shortly. You look lovely next to Elizabeth...it just takes my breath away."

I softly chuckle. He's too cute. "It must be because you love both of us." Elizabeth meows as I say this. Her body is curled up in my arms making her look like a white round ball. I can feel myself falling in love with her more every moment I with her. I've always wanted to have a cat….Elizabeth...I hope she will be happy with me. I am going to do my best to be the very best cat mom to her. Seven may be sad his title was overthrown...but after hearing how he treated her...I can tell he doesn't have a way with animals. I don't ever want to make Elizabeth cry…. "I happy you decided to keep her here. She's such a sweet cat."

"Seeing you two together makes me feel rather foolish for ever suggesting that V should take her." Jumin sits down besides me. Elizabeth and I both scoot over and I rest my head in his lap. He looks down with a look of surprise, but I ignore it.

"See? Everything will be ok if we are together. Just like I said back then."

"Yes...you were very right dear…" His voice is quiet and broken up. Like his is having a hard time breathing. I look up at him, and his cheeks are rosy red. My actions are affecting him...aren't they...in that way. It fills me with a sense of pride. I am the only one who can make him react like this...a smile blooms across my face. He strokes my messy hair and then strokes Elizabeth. My heart feels so warm...it beats quickly, like it may burst. I am just so happy...being with him...being with Elizabeth...feels too wonderful. The feeling is so overwhelming it feels dangerous in a way...should I be allowed to be this happy? The smile on my face grows...making my cheeks sore.

The three of us cuddle on the couch until the food arrives. Like always, the food arrives quickly. We need to stock up on food soon so we don't always have to trouble the restaurant to bring us up food. I am a pretty decent cook….I wonder if Jumin would like it? The chef prepared fish with a side of rice and salad. We have a white wine with the meal. Elizabeth is given a large portion of salmon. She eats it happily and passes out by her food bowl with her belly turned up. It's so cute. Jumin and I stare at her for a bit. She looks adorable in her food coma. Apparently she rarely sleeps like this. I am glad we were both here to see it.

I am now in the closet, changing for bed. All of the new things we bought have already been put away by the maid. I reach up and grab a purple nightgown we bought today. The tag has already been removed. This nighty is less elegant than the ones I have previously worn here. It feels a bit strange. But I had insisted that we buy some more relaxed things. Things I was more used to wearing. If I just let Jumin have his way I would only sleep in frilly silk gowns...it's a nice thought, but having a more relaxed jersey nighty is more comfortable. I reach behind me and unzip my dress. I toss it into the hamper. As I pull my nightclothes over my head I hear footsteps...I turn my head behind my shoulders and I see Jumin...who had just got out of the shower. He is only wearing a towel….his skin glistens. His eyes are wide and his mouth slightly agape. I guess I forgot to shut the door…

Whoops….I give him a smile. I don't feel bad at all. His flustered face is just too cute. "Hey…."

He walks towards me and embraces me from behind. A kiss lands on my neck. His skin feels cool to the touch, still wet from the shower. His scent is even stronger than normal...it really must be his soap. I wonder if I smell like him now too….His hands secure around my waist and the nightgown I was about to put over my head falls to the ground. He rests his head on my shoulder and looks down at my exposed breasts.

"It seems I came in at the perfect time dear."

"Perfect time….?" I manage to stutter. A kiss lands on my cheek.

"We got you all those nightgowns...but I don't think you will need them very often…" he whispers in my ear. Goosebumps shoot down my arms and my body freezes up. This man...what a smooth talker.

I want to say something but I only manage to gulp.

His hand moves down my waist and he grabs my hips, pulling my bum against his hard crotch….wait when did that happen. I look at him in shock. His eyes are glued to my naked body. One of his hands slides into my panties, Suddenly I feel his fingers on me….sliding up and down my slit. A moan escapes my lips….what is he doing so suddenly…..my body shivers and with his other hand he pulls me in closer, letting me lean on his body.

It's not that I had not expected this night to end this way...but here in the closet...I could not have expected. My knees tremble. I can hear his heavy breaths against my ears. A kiss lands on my cheek. My clit is so erect...and my panties are now completely soaked. I feel like I am melting in his arms...my breaths are irregular and heavy. Moans escape my mouth fluidly as he nibbles at my ears.

"J-Jumin!" I grab onto him for support.

"Should we go to the bed?"

My body tenses up hearing his whispered words. I can feel myself getting more excited just from the suggestion alone….I nod.

He removes his hand from my panties and guides me out of the closet. My vision is blurry as I follow behind him. Desire consumes me. Why isn't the bed closer…? Suddenly I feel a tug at my arm and I fall into the comfort of the soft duvet. His hands rest on my bum and he pulls me closer to him. He kisses my lips as soon as I am close enough. I move in closer, draping my arms behind his head. His lips send shivers all over my body. My head feels light and my insides clench with excitement. Our lips are glued together. Both of us breathe heavily. Our tongues do a passionate dance, intertwined with one another. Maybe Jumin is a good kisser because he can dance so well…..

He pulls away and kisses travel down my neck and land on my exposed breast. With his tongue he teeases my erect nipples. Glancing up at me he flashes a devilish smile. His smile makes my body quiver with excitement. I want him...I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter….It feels so tight. I extend my hand out and ruffle his hair. It is still wet. But the coolness does not affect me. My body already feels so hot that there is not much that could cool it down.

A light bite naws at my nipple. I let out a sharp moan. My legs wrap around him, holding him to me, but also exposing me down there...My panties feel cool from the juices that have accumulated down there...

His hands grab my breasts and he fondles them. His touch is not soft, but it is not too aggressive either. If anything it is firm...and strong. My eyes shut as he rubs them, occasionally he flicks my nipples with his fingers. I raise my hips and rub them against his crotch. A smile flashes on his face as he takes my bum in his hand, holding me to him. His touch excites me...I feel myself go even tighter, making my whole body shiver again.

"I don't think I can hold back any longer…" Jumin gasps, staring down at me.

But that's fine...I am ready for him...it doesn't take much for me to be ready for him... He affects my whole body. Each touch is electric. Making my body shiver and moan. I instinctively crave him. So easily my head goes blank and my body surrenders to him. Maybe it's because our bodies are so compatible...or maybe it's because of our hearts? Whatever it is it doesn't matter. I want to let him love me...and desire me. I want to make love with him in our bed.

"Don't hold back," I whisper.

He nods and puts a condom on. The action makes me smile...making me feel so loved. He takes my panties and peels them off of me. As they go down my legs I see a trail of juices follow them. I must be wetter than I imagined. Quickly, they are off and with a swift thrust I feel my insides expand as he enters me. Moans escape my mouth and my arms grab onto him. My head goes back and my body shakes. I can feel myself tightening around him. It doesn't hurt at all. It feels like sweet relief. Every time we make love it somehow feels even better than the last time….

He begins moving. His thrusts are more powerful than normal. He is not holding back at all. Normally he starts out a bit slower...but he is thrusting in and out at full speed right away…..moans escape my mouth and fill the room. He takes my legs and pushes them even further back making my hips ache. But somehow...even though this position is uncomfortable...it feels good. He is all the way inside of me...every thrust I feel at my very core. I feel something wet on my cheek...my eyes must be watering. The pleasure overwhelms me. I feel my body shaking and convulsing in pleasure. It is so fast...and intense...going so quickly...Jumin kisses my knee sweetly and whispers, "tell me if it is too rough dear."

His soft voice makes my face feel hot. My ears burn. Am I turning red? Even if I am I don't care….he doesn't slow down even with his concern. I suppose he is being rough...usually he is more gentle at the start, but even though it is rough it feels good. So good...moans escape my mouth fluidly. I want to respond, but forming words is hard...I don't know if I can. Everything around us feels like it is spinning...the only steady thing is his face. I can clearly see him, watching me as he ravishes me. My face feels even hotter. Is it possible to overheat during sex...and pass out? I don't want that to happen….but I want more...more of him. I want to feel more, even though I am feeling so much my head is spinning.

"..Good….!" I manage to moan out.

His eyes lock with mine and a devilish smile adorns his face. Much more devilish than I have ever seen before. It makes my entire body tighten. What has gotten into Jumin...I don't know, but somehow I like it. Previously, he was so careful to be gentle with me...but now, he isn't trying at all. Is it because I told him to not hold back? Or maybe he is more confident that he won't hurt me now….

My thoughts are interrupted as he slams into me even harder. My breasts violently swing up and I hear our skin clap together. A loud scream escapes my lips. He thrusts into me with intense force as he pushes my legs back even further. I didn't even know they could go back that far...I try and look around but everything feels so dizzy my head just falls to the side. He fills my insides with his shape. With each thrust I can feel my walls quiver and tighten. I want to reach up and touch him, but my body feels limp from pleasure. My entire arm tingles. I can only feel down there...and the feeling is so intense the room spins. Gasping for air I try and keep my eyes open.

"Jumin!" I scream out. My arms shake and a violent and rapid feeling of release overwhelms my body. My head goes blank and my eyes are forced shut. I feel my body retract inside and try and push him out, but he keeps thrusting, picking up the speed. Panting I look at him. I had come so quickly without warning... it just suddenly engulfed my body...Just as my body begins to relax I feel it again. Like cool water being poured over me, my body shivers and releases. Am I coming again...is that even possible...when I just….

I scream out. My tongue is so numb and my arms cannot move. My head feels heavy. I look to the side and see my arms shaking. Somehow it doesn't feel real...the sensation is so powerful. Can such a feeling even be real...could I have dreamed it up…

I can feel Jumin twitching inside me and a soft grunt escapes his lips. It feels even warmer inside me and my body shivers again. My legs shakes and it's becoming hard to breathe. Everything is white...and it feels so intense. My body tightens and releases once again. The feeling doesn't stop...over and over I feel the release. My entire body is numb and my head feels fuzzy and heavy. I can't see anything but his face. How am I still coming….this is more than a repetitive orgasm. It's a constant one. Not going away. Jumin quickly pulls out and peels of his condom. With no delay he puts on a fresh one and thrusts back into me, making me moan loudly.

He thrusts into me over and over. Time no longer feels real. The only thing I can make out anymore is this intense sensation and his face. He adjusts me to fit his whims. All while thrusting into me so forcefully my eyes water. My mouth feels dry from moaning so loudly. It is good he lives in the penthouse...because if we were on any other floor we would for sure be bothering the neighbors. How many times have I come? I have lost count. The feeling is constant and intensely repetitive. My mind fades in and out. Everything spins so wildly.

After a while I feel his shape leave me. I stare up at him. My body is shaking. With a quick movement my back arches up and the familiar feeling of release engulfs me again and again. He is no longer inside me but the orgasm will not let up. Everything is spinning so quickly. My mouth is so dry. I feel him take me in his arms and pull me to his chest...I look around but everything is spinning so fast that I cannot see anything clearly. Are we done...can I relax...I let out an uneasy breath. Softly he strokes my hair and a kiss lands on my forehead.

"Are you ok dear?"

I nod, and try to tell him I am fine but it comes out as whimpers. My breaths are irregular and rapid. I burry my head in his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. I breathe in and out….trying to match my breaths to his heart beat. Slowly my body relaxes and the area that was spinning and shaking before begins to calm down. I manage to open my eyes and look up at him. Things are spinning less. That's good….I take in another breath.

"I must have gotten too excited…." Jumin says in a concerned voice.

I shake my head. "It's fine...I've just never felt it so intensely before."

While stroking my hair he pulls my back against his chest and pulls the duvet over us. A sweet kiss lands on my cheek that makes me smile. He intertwines his hands with mine and brings his lips to my engagement ring. "Are you sure you are ok dear?"

I nod. The room feels much more steady now. I let out a sigh of relief. "That...was incredible."

"Good." He whispers. "I want to make you feel good."

"You...are...skilled at that." I try to say it in a chipper voice but my breath is still not completely steady so it comes out in a gasp. My throat is so dry as well, which is not helping. "Can I have some water honey?"

He kisses my head. "Of course dear." The mattress bounces a bit as he leaves the bed and walks out of the bedroom. Quickly he comes back and hands me a cup of water. He helps me sit up and I drink the entire glass. I gasp. I feel so much better...my throat no longer is so dry and the room is still. I hand him the cup and my body falls back into bed.

My body feels tingly still. Paralyzed by the intense feelings of pleasure from before. What even was that..I have never felt like that before...Every time with Jumin seems to feel better….if that is the case what will next time feel like…. I am almost afraid to imagine it.

Lying down next to me, he repositions us back into the position we were in before. "You should get some rest dear."

I nod shutting my eyes. "So should you."

"I will soon…." I want to protest but my body is so exhausted that I can no longer keep my eyes open. They shut closed and I feel Jumin pull me closer to him. In his warmth I feel the comforting feeling of sleep overwhelm me...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Chapter 12 is finally here after being super late! This chapter would have gotten out on time...but alot has happened recently. I found some abandoned baby kittens. They are only a few days old. None of the shelters would take them in and they told me and my friend that we had to raise them past bottle feeding before they would take them. They need to be fed every 4 hours. They can't walk, see, eat, or even go to the bathroom by themselves. With my day job (which makes me wake up at 6AM) and having to wake up so often during the night to feed the babies I have had no energy to do anything but to be a cat mom. On the plus side I think I understand a bit more what parents of newborn babies go through. If I want to put that in my story I will have a good experience to draw from. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually ended up rewriting it 2 times because the premise started to not make sense...so a new plot kinda started that makes more sense with his behavior. Will I ever end this story…..? Next update will be out June 4th or sooner (I won't miss that deadline. I will do my best to get it done sooner to make up for the delay of this chapter.)

Enjoy!

* * *

My body feels heavy wrapped in the comfort of sleep. The mattress shifts a warm presence behind me disappears. It makes my head spin forcing me to open my sleepy eyes. I see Jumin's naked body walking across the room. The room is cloaked in darkness. What time is it?

"Jumin….?" I ask my voice comes out raspy and quiet.

He looks over his shoulder and his eyes lock with mine. A gentle smile creeps on his lips. His grey eyes sparkle in the darkness. "I didn't mean to wake you my love. You should go back to sleep."

I look around...the clock reads 4:35 AM. Does he have to pee? "Come back to bed quickly…" A yawn escapes my lips and I pull the duvet to me, trying to warm myself up again.

He walks over and sits on the side of the bed. Softly his hands ruffle through my hair and a kiss lands on the top of my head. "I have to get ready for work love."

"This early?"

"Yes...Monday's are always very busy. Also you are here now...so I should try and get home at a decent time. I was hoping to get to the office by six. That should let me leave by 5…."

Six? Like six in the morning? That's crazy….who goes to work that early? I guess he did tell Yoosung to be in the office by 7...that's pretty early. I grab onto him and nuzzle my face against his legs. I know I should let him go...but I don't want to. The bed isn't as warm without him…..

Jumin lets out a sigh. "You are too cute dear. It's going to be very hard to leave if you are like this."

"Your warm," I flash him a sleepy smile.

I see his cool expression waiver as I say this. In response I nuzzle against him again. He lets out another sigh as he leans down and gets back in the bed. "I guess it can't be helped."

I embrace him quickly and pull him closer. He is so warm...much warmer than these blankets. He smells so nice too. His arms wrap around me as he holds me to his naked body. We embrace each other like this for a while. It is too easy to get lost in this feeling of comfort. His body warms me up so completely, inside and out. I feel my body drifting back into sleep.

"MC, will you come to the office today at noon?" Jumin asks me, pulling me away from the sleep that was about to overcome my body.

"Office?" I ask trying to fight a yawn. It's so early it's hard to be alert… Who wakes up this early…. This is crazy. Will he always wake up this early? I suppose being a director must be hard work….

"Yes. Leaving will be too difficult if I know I cannot see you until tonight. Would you like to have lunch together."

"Lunch?" I burry my face into his chest. "That sounds nice….you smell nice..." the last part flows out of my lips without any thought. I hear him chuckle.

"You sound so sleepy dear. You should get some more rest. I'm sorry I work you."

"It's fine…" I hold him tighter. "I'd be sad if I woke up and you had left without saying goodbye."

"If that is the case...I will be sure to wake you up every day before I leave. I can't make my princess sad."

I shake my head. "No you can't."

He chuckles once again as he strokes my hair. "I'm glad you are here MC. My morning has been brightened already just by your presence."

I blush...and my sleepy eyes widen. He leans in and kisses my lips softly. My heart tightens and my body feels tingly. Softly he strokes my cheek. Gazing up at him I get lost in his eyes. This is hypnotising. His warm hand is so relaxing...it makes my eyes feel even more sleepy. Normally this sort of affection would make me feel more awake...but it's so early. It's hard to be awake. When had we gone to bed? Surely it wasn't eight hours ago...is Jumin sleeping enough? He seems like the kind of man who doesn't sleep a lot….

"You looked worried love." Jumin leans in and places a kiss on my forehead. "Is something wrong?"

He is getting very good at reading my expressions….I sigh. "I'm so sleepy...shouldn't you be too? We haven't got enough rest….."

He smiles at me. "I tend to stay up late and wake up early. If it's worrying you though…."

I lean up and kiss his lips. "Don't overwork yourself ok?"

"Overwork?" His voice sounds confused. "Please don't worry about me dear. I'm very capable of handling my work."

"And life balance?" I ask.

"...that will be a new skill I will be learning with you. I would appreciate any feedback in the future. I tend to work long hours...but I don't want to be the type of partner who is always away working. I have been thinking of ways to achieve the same output while having time to spend with you. I haven't come up with a solution yet. But I will figure it out. Do not stress too much."

His words are concise and sincere. How he manages this level of composure at this time of day is a mystery to me. I guess Jumin didn't have a reason to come home on time before. I can't blame him for getting lost in his job, especially because he seems to enjoy his work. I kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too dear." He strokes my my lower back and holds me to his chest softly. I reach up and caress his face. His smile shines on me. The room may be dark...but his smile lights everything up. I can't help but smile back. My lips are drawn to his like a magnet. Our lips meet with a soft clash. I feel a bit of stubble scratch my face. He is usually so clean shaven so the sensation surprises me. Each sweet kiss invites another one. My body melts into his. Locked into a daze of sleepy morning kisses. Bubbling passion builds between us and I feel hot all over.

I move my hands to his hips and the kisses grow deeper. Our tongues intertwine together and his hands move up and down my body. His breath grows heavier and he pulls away from our kisses. A sigh escapes his lips as he rests his forehead on mine. "MC….I should get ready to go…"

"A little more time?" I ask without even thinking.

His eyes lock onto mine with a hungry look. "MC…."

A smile creeps on my lips. I kiss his neck softly and move my hands down and squeeze his bum. He lets out a groan of surprise and pleasure. My kisses move down his neck, to his chest. I move instinctively, kissing each part. His skin is so firm and soft at the same time. His body smells so strongly of his scent. It makes me want to linger at every spot and take it all in.

His hands grab me and move my body so I am lying on my back. Jumin's eyes lock on me with a hungry look. He positions himself over me. His hands run up and down my body. He bites his lips. "MC...what are you doing?"

What am I doing? Blush gathers at my cheeks. I guess my actions were pretty bold….those sorts of things always lead to….. Was I even aware what I was doing. Even if I wasn't aware...my body craves it. I don't want him to go. I want to spend more time intertwined with him. It may be selfish….but I can't help it. His attention makes me greedy for his affection. I lean up to him, spreading my legs open. I caress his face and give him a sweet smile. "Just a little bit longer, ok dear?" I whisper.

Jumin shakes his head and a broken up sigh escapes his lips. His gaze intensifies as his hands fall on my breasts fondling them. I move my hips up to grind them against his, but I feel something hard hit it. A sly smile creeps on my lips. I move my arm and reach into the nightstand and grab a condom. I hand it to him.

He stares at it. "I can't say no to you can I?"

"Can you?" I ask looking down at his erect self.

He shakes his head as he opens the package and puts it on quickly. His hands slide underneath my bum and he slides himself into me. My body shakes as he enters me. I grab onto him tightly for support. He takes no time to start moving. We had little foreplay….but I don't need it. My desire is enough to prepare myself for him. He feels so warm inside me that it makes my entire body feel light. Sharp thrusts, shake my entire body. The contrast of the softness of the mattress and the hardness of him sends my mind spinning. I stare up into his eyes. He leans down and gives me a soft kiss. My body tightens with the welcoming of his lips. My heart tightens. I love him so much it hurts. Tears form around my eyes. He takes my head in his hand and pulls me against his skin. Broken up gasps and moans escape my lips.

He holds me so gently as he thrusts into me. Everything is hot….my body...my heart...everything is spinning. It feels so good. Being in Jumin's arm is the best feeling...nothing could give me more comfort than this. He makes me feel so loved. My hips begin to shake as a familiar intensely numb hot feeling overcomes my body. Moans escape my mouth as my body shakes.

I call out Jumin's name. My body tightens and releases. The room spins. My mouth feels dry and tingles at the same time. I pant as Jumin continues thrusting into me. He lifts me up and sucks on my neck making me moan loudly. Suddenly I see Jumin's expression weaken as he leans fully into me. He lets out a soft groan and I feel it get warmer inside of me. He grabs onto me tighter.

He lets out a sigh as he takes himself out of me and removes the dirty condom. His hand moves to my cheek. He caresses it softly. I pull him down to me and curl up into his chest. I shut my eyes as I put my arms around him. His body is so warm...it smells even better after what we just did. He strokes me, from my head down to my back. A soft kiss lands on my forehead. We lie together like this for a while. Neither of us wanting to move or face the reality of the morning. Jumin looks at the clock and frowns.

"I love you dear….but regretfully I really need to get ready to go."

"Ok…" I let out a sigh. Selfishly I do not want him to go. But I know I have to let him go...if I am any more selfish it will just cause him trouble. I don't want to be a clingy person. All my instincts want me to keep him by my side. To delay him from going to work. I have to behave though...I will see him at lunch...that is not too far away. Just eight hours…..eight long hours. Maybe a bit longer? Could that really hurt..he doesn't have to go just yet. "Can we eat breakfast together?" I ask sleepily.

"Aren't you too tired dear?"

I shake my head. "It's fine...I can be up…." I try and sit up by my body falls back down. Jumin softly chuckles pulling me closer. Several kisses land on the top of my head.

"You are very cute when you are sleepy."

I nod nuzzling into his chest. "I can sleep when you leave. But I want to spend this time with you."

"Alright. But don't push yourself ok? I have noticed that you are not used to waking up early."

I nod. He is right. I've never been a morning person.

"I will get us breakfast. Is that ok?"

I nod again.

"Allright. I need to take a shower…"

"Take me with you…" I hold him tighter. My actions are selfish...but I don't care right now. He smells so nice...it's too early to think things over carefully. He's so warm...I can't help it.

"I can't tell you no can I?"

I nod. As he scoops me up in his arms and carries me off to the bathroom. It feels warm and cool at the same time. I am no longer in the soft warm comfort of his bed...but i can feel and smell him so clearly. The warmth of his chest...it's a nice feeling.

I am set on a cold slab of marble and I see the water be turned on. Jumin's naked body stands under the shower. How is he so handsome? Looking at him makes me fall into my sleepy daze further. Staring at him in the steaming bathroom isn't helping me stay awake... His body becomes wet quickly. He washes off while keeping an eye on me. I should wake up fully...but this daze...is hard to get out of. My head feels so heavy...I haven't slept enough. He looks so handsome...the morning feels so gentle, even though it's so early. I sit there smiling at him..my eyes opening and closing tempted by the draw of sleep.

After Jumin is done he walks over to where I sit. He bends down and kisses my head. "You are hardly awake aren't you dear?"

"I'm….awake…" a yawn escapes my mouth.

He chuckles at me and ruffles my hair. "Do you want to take a shower or should I put you back in bed?"

"Both of us….back in bed…" I feel bad as soon as the words exit my mouth. I shouldn't be so selfish...a yawn escapes.

He sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"I am being selfish...I'm sorry." I stand up, my legs wobbling as I try and fight the sleep. Embracing him I nuzzle into his chest.

"I want you to be selfish." He ruffles my hair and rubs my back. "But I do have to go to work. Yoosung will be waiting. I will adjust my schedule so I can work from home some days."

I nod. That could be nice. "But we will see eachother soon."

"I can invite a wedding planner for lunch...would you like that?"

"Whatever you want is fine…." I yawn again. It's getting harder to stay awake...why is it so hard. Jumin looks so handsome in front of me...normally seeing him naked would make me excited...I must be just that tired. Perhaps, I should just go back to bed. I want to spend more time with him though…..would I wake up if I got wet? Maybe some coffee…? A yawn interrupts my thought.

"You are going back to bed dear."

"But…"

"No protesting. You are hardly awake as it is." He takes my hand and pulls me away from the shower. He turns the shower off and wraps me in a towel. I am not very wet, but he rubs my body down anyways, soaking up the water droplets on my skin. He drags me out of the bathroom. We walk back to the bed. He places me back in the sheets and covers me with the duvet. "Go back to sleep. You will see me soon."

"But…."

"No. Go to sleep." He kisses my cheek. "When you are fully rested call for breakfast. Ok? I can't have you skipping meals. Just take it easy. Driver Kim will take you to the office when it is time. After that you can go and get your passport. I will let Driver Kim know all the things you need to do today. Get some rest and let me take care of it, all right dear?"

How can he be so alert so early? I nod. I suppose letting him handle all of this isn't a bad idea...I grab his hand. He looks down where our hands are intertwined. A pensive look rests on his face.

"I wish I didn't need to go into the office."

"Next weekend...let's do more fun things."

"Yes." He nods. "I will plan something special for us. Now get some rest, ok?"

I smile. Fighting the drowsiness is becoming next to impossible. I must be really tired if I can't stay up around Jumin….how is he even awake right now? He rubs my hair softly. His touch relaxes me. How can I stay awake when he is so relaxing? I nuzzle my face into his hands and let my body drift off back to sleep.

* * *

 _SLAM_

My eyes shoot open instinctively. Waking me from my slumber. The room looks dizzy...cloaked in darkness. My head feels heavy. What is going on? A loud noise? What? What time is it? Is someone here? Footsteps echo through the penthouse.

Someone is here…..

I sit up immediately. Chills go down my spine. Someone is here….Is it Jumin? He left for work….who could have gotten in…..I look around the room. Everything seems normal….Elizabeth the Third is awake curled up by my side.

The footsteps are loud and fast….they are coming closer. Towards the bedroom. Did someone break in? No impossible….no one could get through Jumin's security…..could it be someone from the RFA? No….it's too early….I look down. I am naked…..I grab a robe set on the chair beside the bed and put it on quickly.

The door is pushed open quickly with a loud noise…

I let out a sigh of relief. It's Jumin…..His hair is messy and a sweat is gathered at his brow.

"Jumin?" I ask. What is he doing here...why does he look like that? Is something wrong?

"MC…..my darling….," he runs up to me and throws his arms around me pulling me as close to his chest as possible. "Thank god you are safe. I came here as quickly as I could….."

Safe? What happened? What is going on? He strokes my hair and places a kiss on my forehead, and then on my nose. I stare into his eyes….they are full of worry and panic. I haven't seen him look so panicked since Elizabeth ran away….something terrible must have happened. "Jumin…." I whisper, "what's wrong? What happened?"

He shakes his head and loosens his grip. He moves his body to sit fully on the bed. I scoot close to him, getting on my knees, looking him in the eyes. Extending my hand, I place it on his.

"MC…." an uneven sigh escapes his lips. "We should leave the country...now."

Leave the country? What…..what? Something really bad must have happened….his normal cool disposition is nowhere to be seen. "Jumin….what is going on? Didn't you say this is the safest place? What could happen to me here?"

He shakes his head again. "MC they are threatening you….look at this." He pulls out a blue envelope from his jacket. I take it and open it.

 _Mr. Jumin Han._

You have rejected our invitation to Magenta. Do you not want to escape this filthy world? Are you fine remaining tainted? Those who do not want to be cleansed will remain dirty. Those who are not apart of the solution are the problem.

The eye sees everything. Your so called 'fiance' has been preselected to enter Magenta. You will not stand in the way. Our group was pursuing her before she entered the group called the RFA. Her family is intertwined within Magenta. She must be cleansed and then enter Magenta. She will shed her past and enter a world filled with pleasure, truth, and acceptance. She will arrive here, we are willing to use any means possible.

If your group takes no action we will take action.

-Mint Eye

I drop the letter. If you could even call it that. No matter how you look at it...that letter is a threat. My mouth falls agape. "Jumin…." is the only thing I can manage to say. My lips quiver. I feel panic rise in my chest. What is going on? Who is this Mint Eye? What is Magenta? Why was my family mentioned? Why is the same logo the hacker sent out on this letter? Jumin pulls me to him and pats my head. I can hear his breath calm down as I stay in the safety of his arms. I shut my eyes. Everything is spinning. This is too much….

"This note is a threat directed towards you and therefore me. The hacker wants you...and it appears they are connected to your past."

"The hacker?" I pull away from him. "I thought that was taken care of? Is this note from the hacker? Who is Mint Eye? How could they be connected to my past?"

"The hacker is at Mint Eye. I don't know everything that is going on. I don't know how they know about your family. Lucile told me that Mint Eye is the place the hacker is located out of."

"Mint Eye is a place?"

Jumin nods. "Luciel seems like he knows more than he is letting on. He went on about asking V for permission….and V would not answer my questions. I can't understand his need for secrecy after this..." Jumin frowns.

I nod….is Jumin doubting V? Not that I blame him….but if he is….this isn't good. None of this is good. "Do the others know?"

"Not yet….I have not had time. I ran over here as quickly as I could. I was worried about your safety. The security guards ensured me you were safe….but I had to come and check with my own eyes. It is not safe here for you. The hacker means you harm. We need to leave as soon as possible. We need to go somewhere where they cannot find us."

"Jumin?" I caress his cheeks, but my hands are trembling and the room is spinning. "I can't leave...I don't even have a passport. Do you think that even with all the guards here it isn't safe?"

"If the hacker managed to find a way to get this letter into my locked office on the 69th floor….This person knows how to get through heavy security. I don't doubt they will find a way to get to you."

A ball of nerves forms in my throat. "Shouldn't we call the police?"

"I thought so at first. But they are too slow." He scoffs. "This group has threatened you. The police will take too long. By the time they find out who this group is...who knows what could have happened to you and the other RFA members. They must be obliterated now. Unlike the police I do not have to operate in the means of the law. I gave V and Luciel two hours to be here. If not I will make them come. They owe us an explication. They will take care of this. I will take care of this." His voice is firm. Anger lurks behind his words. Jumin...talking about doing illegal things…..isn't like him. This is bad….really bad. He takes my hands and kisses them. "I will protect you no matter what MC. I swear it."

I nod. I look down at my hand. Staring at the large ring shining on my finger. What is going on? I need to gather my thoughts…my head is spinning. All of this information is hard to process. I pick up the note again and re- read it. ' _You have rejected our invitation to Magenta.'_ Magenta….isn't that the thing that weird email everyone got said? So are they referring to how we ignored it?

' _Do you not want to escape this filthy world? Are you fine remaining tainted? Those who do not want to be cleansed will remain dirty. Those who are not apart of the solution are the problem.'_ Escape the world? This line is the most confusing. Are they talking about death? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.

' _The eye sees everything. Your so called 'fiance' has been preselected to enter Magenta.'_ The eye sees everything? What eye? The eye in the logo? Are the watching us?

' _You will not stand in the way. Our group was pursuing her before she entered the group called the RFA.'_ I gulp. They were pursuing me before I entered the RFA…..? The only one who was pursuing me at that time was those loan sharks…..This group...are they connected to those men? If so nothing good could come out of this. Those men intended to kill me….

' _Her family is intertwined within Magenta. She must be cleansed and then enter Magenta. She will shed her past and enter a world filled with pleasure, truth, and acceptance. She will arrive here, we are willing to use any means possible. If your group takes no action we will take action.'_

I gulp. So...this note….This group is not only connected to the hacker but also the loan sharks that were chasing me...What if I lead this group to the RFA? Am I putting everyone in danger? Was the hacker my fault? This haven I thought I found...did I somehow poison it? Could this be my fault…

What if the other members get hurt? What if they hurt Jumin? If they somehow hurt him….I don't know what I would do. I couldn't handle it….that can't happen….Maybe I should go...to where they want me to go...then everyone would be safe. No….I can't do that because of Jumin. If I went there….and entered 'Magenta' I doubt I would come out alive.

That would not be saving anyone…..If I listened to this hacker...Jumin would do something reckless. Everything will be fine as long as we are together….that is what I keep telling myself. Will everything really be ok if we stay together?

"MC?" Jumin asks shaking lightly me. "You are turning pale. Are you feeling ok?"

Am I pale? "Uh...yes I am fine…" my voice is uneven.

His arms wrap protectively around me. "Do you need to lie down? Do you need water? You don't look well..."

"Jumin...is this my fault?" The words overflow out of my mouth and my whole body shakes. My throat feels sore and my teeth clatter.

"Of course not!" Jumin practically shouts. The volume of his voice shocks me and freezes my whole body. I stare up at him. Have I ever heard him raise his voice before? I don't think so….. "MC, none of this is your fault. This group...is connected to the RFA more than you."

The RFA? But how? How is this not my fault….but no matter how it happened...this feeling… "I am scared Jumin."

Jumin eyes widen and he takes me in his arms. "I will protect you no matter what. Nothing bad will happen to you. I swear it. Do not be scared."

I nod meekly. I trust him...I know nothing bad will happen to me when he is around...but this feeling… of being powerless… the feeling I had just over a week ago...it is hard to push away. If that feeling I had...if I brought it into the group...if I somehow put the group in danger…

"MC?" Jumin takes my face. "This is not your fault." His grey eyes lock into mine. They are wide and alert. Not an ounce of doubt lies in them. "You do not need to worry. Do you trust me?"

I nod.

"Then there is no need for you to fear. I will protect you and I will protect everyone in the RFA. Everyone will be fine."

"Everyone?"

He nods while placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "I have sent security guards to the other members. Jaehee is abroad...so she should be fine. But I sent her a message alerting her of the issue." He leans me back and helps me lie down. Quickly, he follows suit, and lies down next to me. His arms wrap around me and he buries his face in my hair. "Let's stay here until V and Luciel arrive. After I talk to them I will have a better idea of what to do about all of this."

"Allright Jumin…" I sigh curling up into his warm chest. His scent overflows me. I grab onto his shirt.

"MC….I will keep you safe no matter what. Even if I have to send you far away. They will never touch you."

"No…" I blurt out. Far away? No….I don't want to be away from Jumin. "I want to stay with you."

"I want to stay with you too my love. But you have to understand that your safety must come first. I do not know if that will be necessary until I discuss it with V and Luciel. But it is a possibility I must keep in mind. Ideally I will be able to go with you."

"I don't want to be far away from you." His shirt wrinkles in my hands as I shake my head. I know I am selfish...but I don't care. I won't be separated from him….no. Nothing about that feels right. Being sent away….no. I can't bare it. I won't do it. He is in danger just as much as me. If the hacker knows anything about me they would know they could easily get whatever they want by threatening him or one of the other members. He says everyone will be fine. I trust him….but I can't, I won't be sent away.

He lets out a sigh. "Angel….you have to understand….."

"No Jumin. You are in danger too. Everything will be fine if we are together….right? It doesn't feel right to go away. If I have to go away why can't you come too?"

"...I will try and think of a way to have you stay with me. Is that alright? But if there is not a way you have to understand. There's no use to get emotional until we have more information. Let's wait until V and Luciel are here."

I nod. He is emotional...but he is much more collected than I am. I let a deep breath in and out, trying to calm my nerves. If I stay so panicked it won't do anyone any good. "I love you…" I whisper. Unsure of what else to say in this moment.

"I love you so much….." his voice waivers. "That is why I am terrified of losing you."

His words stab my chest. I feel my heart sink. A feeling of guilt builds up in my chest. He's trying his best to be strong…..but who could stay collected after seeing that letter? Me being so selfish is not helping anyone. We don't know enough. There is a chance that I can stay with him. Everyone will be fine...that is what Jumin said. Yes it will be fine. I can listen to him...if he thinks it is truly best to have me go away for a while...then maybe I can be more flexible.…..I can try at least.

The two of us stay together in bed. Holding each other in silence. Jumin strokes my hair and I get lost in his scent. The only thing that feels real is the comfort of his body. It is the only thing that makes sense right now. How long has it been? It doesn't matter. I could stay like this forever with him. All I want is to be close to him. Like I am now. I want to understand him more...be better for him.

Eventually there is a knock at the door. Jumin loosens his embrace and looks at the direction of the door. "Exactly two hours. That must be them."

I nod. We both get out of bed. I put on some clothes quickly and we walk over to the door and open it. Seven and V are both in front of the door. A team of security guards stand behind them. Seven is holding V's hand and V is wearing sunglasses with a cane in hand. His eyes…..are they worse?

"V?" I ask. "Your eyes…."

"V's sight…." Seven start's. "It's gone."

The room falls deathly silent. The team of security guards that stand behind them look at one another and step to the side. Looking up at Jumin I see something in his eyes I have not seen before. Is it sadness...regret...pain? I take his hand and give him a weak smile. What can I do here? Everything is so crazy. That letter….V being blind? What is going on? Why didn't he get treatment? He's an artist…..Jumin said his condition was fixable. How could he just let it go so casually? What could have made this happen? There are so many secrets within this organization. So many things I do not know.

"Sit down…." Jumin says with a heavy sigh. "We have much to discuss." Elizabeth comes walking up and meows at the two men in the penthouse. I smile down at her and pick her up. Her soft fur gives me comfort.

All of us walk over to the sofa and sit down. Jumin pulls me to his side by putting his arms around me. Elizabeth adjusts herself so she is curled up in my lap. I stare at the two men sitting adjacent from me. V's hands are clenched in his lap and his head is down. His whole body looks small...This is wrong. Everything about how V is acting is different than how I remember seeing him the other day. He looks like a wounded animal. Seven's eyes are on V, unmoving.

"V…." Jumin frowns. "We will fully discuss the issue of your business soon. But right now we must discuss the current issue of MC's safety and organization called Mint Eye."

The room falls quiet once again. Seven and Jumin stare at V with an expectant gaze...not that V could see it. I wonder if he can feel the tension in the room? I certainly can….

"Jumin…..I don't know what to do." V finally says. "You are one of my oldest friends. I need your advice."

"Is this related to the current issue at hand?" Jumin says coldly.

V bites his lips and nods. "I never wanted any of you to get involved like this….but I don't think I have a choice any more. The letter. This has gotten out of hand. I no longer know what to do for her. I need help."

Jumin and I stare at V. What is going on….he doesn't know what to do for her? Who?

"Luciel….Jumin….MC….you need to know what is going on. You can hate me...that is fine. But please listen to what I have to say." V drops his hands to his sides and lets out a heavy sigh. "Mint Eye is an organization Rika founded. I am sure that note was sent by her or one for her disciples to draw you out."

"Rika sent it? But Rika is…." The words flow out of my mouth without a filter. Jumin's eyes are wide and Seven looks in a daze.

"I lied." V continues on. "It was too dangerous to reveal the truth and involve everyone. So I lied that Rika died and tried to distance the RFA from Rika. But even with doing that it appears that I failed. Rika did nothing wrong...I am at fault. I am useless….I don't know what to do." V clenches his fists once again. His body shakes. "Mint Eye...Magenta….she call's it an everlasting party. But is is becoming more and more like a dangerous religious cult. Rika made the wrong decisions because of the world I showed to her. I don't know if that's the right way to put it...but it's true that this is all because of me. So I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you all are involved. I know saying sorry isn't enough. I know…..but I believe that Rika can be like how she was before. Luicel….your brother may return to you then. But I don't know what to do to reach her. Rika...needs help. Help I can't give her. She needs medical help. Even if she hates me for it….I just want the old Rika back."

I blink….and my mouth falls open. What….Rika….is….alive? Not only is she alive...but she's in a clut...that she started. In no world could I have expected to hear this news. I never met Rika….Jumin though, he was close with her. I look up at Jumin. His face is white as a ghosts. His eyes are dead and his mouth slightly agape. I place my hand on his but he does not move. Seven looks sad but he does not look shocked. Did he know this already?

"Rika...isn't dead?" Jumin asks slowly. "The Rika I knew would never send a threatening letter like this…how is this possible?"

"Rika is the kind person you always knew." V says. "But she was sick long before she met me. She was suffering from paranoia and depression for a long time….Looking at my photographs and helping others was therapeutic for her. She was desperate to hide the fact that she was sick...and never showed it to anyone. Jumin, even you never noticed. But ever since the second party...and more so after Sally died….her anxiety started to take over her...She started coming up with this scenario about saving everyone. We got into a fight in that process...and she left me."

"My brother got involved around then too, isn't that right V?" Seven voice is sharp.

V nods. "After the second party someone tried to hack into the apartments's security system...that's when I first noticed it. You don't know this Jumin...but Luciel and I have a history...from when we were kids."

"I left and became a secrete agent to protect my brother with help from V." Seven states. "V promised me he would protect my brother. But when I traced the hacker recently...Yoosung and I ran into him. He wasn't the brother I remembered. He was angry...and violent. I contacted V….and eventually he let me know what was going on. MC…." Seven's eyes lock with mine. "My brother...his name is Sarean. He is the one who brought you to Rika's apartment and into the RFA. Rika met your father it appears….and she heard about you and your upbringing. It seems that she thought she could draw you into the RFA and draw the other members out to Mint Eye. However….when you went to stay with Jumin, it ruined her plan. MC….your father was reported as dead, but I have evidence from V that he is at Mint Eye alive."

My father is alive? What….? Everything I went through before coming to the RFA...all the running...was this all set up? He's alive….my father is alive? I never wanted to see him again...but when I heard he died...I can't say I didn't feel any regret. Do I even want to see him again….after all I went through? I swore I would never speak to him again...but when he died...had my feelings changed….I guess he is not dead...he's in a cult? What about his gambling debt? My throat feels dry and the room is spinning. I grab onto Jumin. I need to look strong for him...he's shocked too. How is this possible? Two people are alive that were once thought as dead? How can that even happen? Dead is supposed to be dead...people don't just disappear and come back like that...do they?

"Jumin...I am so sorry." V sighs. "Rika's apartment was never safe for MC….when I saw her enter the chatroom I was suspicious that it was Rika who had lead her there. So I went to Mint Eye and disguised myself as a disciple to find out the truth. It appears she intended to have us get close to MC and then kidnap her to draw everyone to Mint Eye."

"But when she left to stay with you…" Seven interjects. "MC became out of reach. Rika can't kidnap her...especially after that announcement at the party. It's too visible. She must've been desperate when she sent that note."

"V…" The room is spinning. But I need to know….these people….Rika….what is going on. Are they dangerous? Could I go and talk to her….I want to ask her things...ask her why me...ask her what is going on. I bite my lip and cautiously ask, "This group….how are they dangerous?"

"Rika...she drugs people…..and brainwashes them...like my brother." Seven frowns. "I am sure she intended to do the same to all of us."

"That won't happen." Jumin says firmly. He pulls me closer to him and looks down at me with a worried look. "I understand the situation. There is so much I could say right now to you V...but I am too emotional right now and I may say something I regret. So instead I will just tell you this. I will help you take care of this. But I will not allow MC to get close to Rika or Mint Eye."

"But Jumin…" words flow from my lips without any reservation. "My dad….."

"From what you told me it would not be a good idea to let you two meet. Especially if he is drugged like Seven said."

I nod. I don't have the strength to argue with him. His words make sense…..so why do I feel like I need to go there...and see it for myself. I don't care about my father….right? After everything I went through. I don't care if he is in a cult. I can't care. Would he care if our positions were switched? No...of course not. It doesn't matter if he is dead or alive...he has been dead to me for so long….he has to be. It is the only way I can cope….

"Can you fix the problem today?" Jumin's voice is cold and calculated.

"Today?" Seven's eyes widen as he looks at Jumin.

"If that note was a desperate attempt to draw us in we cannot move fast enough. Everyone's safety is in danger with this organization active. I will send for a car to take you and a team of trained professionals to the site and shut down the organization. If everything is as what you say we cannot keep the police out of this."

"But then Rika will be sent to jail!" V desperately shouts. "No...Jumin. I won't let you. Rika….she can be like how she used to be. I know she can. She needs help not persecution. She needs professional help. Rika was your friend….you can't do that to her."

"V…." Jumin clenches his fist. "That is no longer Rika. Can't you see. The Rika I know wouldn't do this."

"Jumin…" Seven frowns. "I can't agree with you on this. It may not be the Rika we all knew...but it's Rika...we can't do that. We have to shut this down on our own."

Jumin frowns and crosses his arms. "My priority is MC's safety."

"Then we should take care of it discreetly." Seven insists. "It wouldn't be good for you or MC to have yet another legal scandal circulating around."

"This would ruin the RFA wouldn't it…." I say, realizing if the public became aware of this cults tie to the RFA we could never hold another party again….

"Allright," Jumin purses his lips looking at me. "Can you take care of it today Luciel?"

"I can try…." Seven says. "It's going to be dangerous. I am going to need at least 30 men."  
"Done." Jumin says without hesitation. "Whatever it takes to ensure MC's and the RFA's safety."

"V….are you alright?" I ask. He looks so pale.

V nods, but I don't believe him. He doesn't look all right. He loves Rika...doesn't he? That's why he hid all of this...and did so much to try and protect her. To go to such lengths even after she pushed him away…..who is this man? What could have lead up to this? He said it was his fault...but I don't buy it. V….he is self sacrificing...isn't he? Hiding this information for the RFA's sake….trying and taking the blame for Rika…. Here is this man….asking for help...newly blinded…. I reach out and touch his hand. V shakes in surprise. "V...it's going to be ok. We are here for you. We can help you help Rika, allright?"

Jumin looks at me in shock.

"We are the RFA right?" I look at them all. "Rika...V say's she needs help. We can do that. We can help her and those people who she has drugged. It's going to be ok." I look up at Jumin smiling. "We can make this ok."

Jumin shakes his head at me. "No MC. I know what you are saying. You are not going there."

"Jumin…..she needs help. This has got out of hand...maybe if I go talk to her…."

"Angel…." he sighs. Distress is all over his face. "This cannot be solved by sweet words….this situation needs action. This organization is dangerous. You saw the letter. I cannot allow you near that place. Who knows what could happen to you. Rika….that isn't Rika. The leader of the organization. She means to harm you. I cannot allow you go near someone with such ill intentions."

"Jumin's right." Seven says. "It's needlessly dangerous for you to come. V and I should go alone. You should stay with Jumin until it is safe."

Jumin takes my hand and squeezes it. "You said you wanted to stay with me right? This is what you wanted."

I nod. It is what I wanted. But...then why do I feel so guilty? Something inside of me is telling me to go….why do I want to go? It's dangerous...and scary. That letter….it scared me. Seeing my father scares me. What is this feeling? I can't understand it. Is it because I want to help V? Is it I feel bad for Seven's brother? What could I do….probably nothing….so why...

"MC…." V sighs. "You are a good person. You want to help...the best way for you to help is not to get more involved than you already are."

"If Rika were to get a hold of you...she would be getting what she wanted." Seven adds.

I drop my shoulders. They are right….I know they are…..

"That is the end of that discussion." Jumin says firmly to me. "I will organize the car to take you and a team to ambush Rika." Jumin pulls out his phone and begins to dial something. I look down at the floor. The room is spinning. It is hard to think straight. All this information is hard to fully absorb. Seven and V are going to meet Rika….who I thought was dead. What will happen? What about the people in the organization? There must be more than just Seven's brother, Rika, and my dad. Who are they? Will everyone be ok….no one will get hurt? What if the plan fails...and V and Seven are hurt…..

I shake my head. I can't think like that. It will be fine. It has to be fine...right?

"MC…..don't worry about us, I am a secret agent remember?" Seven says in his cheerful voice. I look up at him. Had he noticed that I was freaking out? "We will make everything safe again. Right V?"

V nods. "MC….I am so sorry you had to get involved like this. You are really a nice girl. I'm happy Jumin has you to rely on."

"Everyone will be ok?" I ask.

"Yup!" Seven smiles. I am unsure if he is faking it. But I flash him a smile out of courtesy.

Jumin sets down his phone and looks Seven directly in the eye. There is a car out back with a team of trained men. I had some on site when I saw the letter…..you can take them to Mint Eye with V."

Seven get's off the couch and grabs V's hand. "Then we are off. No time to waste."

The two of them get up. A sense of panic overcomes me and I stand up. "Wait…" I say before I even know what I am doing. Jumin grabs my hand and gives me a stern look. Seven and V freeze. "This doesn't feel right….V you are blind….this place...I have a feeling something really bad might happen."

My stomach churns and my throat feels dry. I don't know what to do….what am I doing? Seven is an agent...he's done stuff like this before...right? It will be fine. They just said that. But then why do I feel like it won't be fine. This seems so dangerous. Having Seven go with V alone…even if they have a team of men with them. It doesn't feel right. None of this feels right. What are they even going to do? What can they do? Just run into there and split it up? It can't be that easy.

This is going to be violent isn't it…...but V….he love's Rika. Could he ever use force on her even if it is for her own good? Could I use force on Jumin if it was for his own good? I don't think I could. What am I doing? I should let them go...but what if I let them go and they never come back….

"MC…." Seven straightens his back, and puts his hands in his pockets. "Something really bad may happen. But this is something I must do. My brother is there…..I can't leave him….not again."

"Yes….I understand that Seven….But...V…..you can't even see…"

"MC….it's because I can't see I have to go to her…..We have to go." V says with a lifeless voice. Seven takes V's hand once again and leads him out the door. I watch the two men walk away. My body is frozen. I am unable to do anything. I don't want anyone to be in danger….I want everyone to be safe….that is what I want yet…..that isn't the situation. I can't do anything….. Nothing I could do could help them….

I feel something tug at my hand and I land on the couch. A familar warm feeling empompasses me and my lovers scent fills my nose.

"MC…..my love…." A kiss lands on my cheek. But my body feels numb….paralyzed with fear. Why am I so scared….? I haven't known them very long….but I already feel so close to them. I don't want anything bad to happen….I'm scared of losing them. A hand ruffles through my hair. "Are you alright?"

I am not….It's easy to see. I curl up into Jumin's chest...trying to find comfort. My body...feels light. I don't know what is going on. But Jumin….he can't be ok either….finding out about Rika….she meant so much to him….None of this is right. Me going would do no good….so why….do I feel guilty for not going? Why am I so anxious? "Jumin….are you ok...hearing about Rika?" I ask trying to refocus my energy on something else.

Jumin strokes my cheek pursing his lips. "I am glad you are safe…. This information is hard to process. I don't know how I feel yet."

I nod. That makes sense. I don't know how I feel either….how can one even process all of this?

"Just stay here…." Jumin whispers. He holds me tighter, placing his hand on the back of my head. "Please...just stay with me like this for now…." His voice shakes and I feel him bury his head into my hair.

I nod….I can at least do that. I may not be able to help Seven or V….but I can help Jumin feel a bit of comfort. I can be there for him….he needs me right now….just like I need him. "I love you…." As I say the words the room feels less dizzy...and things seem less insane. "I will stay by your side forever Jumin."

A soft breath escapes Jumin's lips. He moves his head and rests his nose on mine. I gaze into his grey eyes…filled with worry and trouble. I move my hands up to hold his face. I softly stroke it and give him the strongest smile I can muster. I soak in the comfort of his affection….but it doesn't feel like normal...I feel guilty. Seven and V are going off to Mint Eye while we stay here...it isn't right. At the very least Jumin should go….he may be able to actually do something to help. "Jumin….are your worried?" I ask this cautiously.

"...Of course I am…." Jumin quietly says.

"Do you think you should go help them?" I ask.

Jumin looks at me surprised. "I can't leave you alone dear...not after that…."

"I will be fine." I assure him. "Do you want to go?"

He pauses. "MC…."

"Jumin….if you want to…." I can't believe I am saying this. "You should go. If you are worried...you should go. I can stay here…."

"MC….."

"Don't stay here for me…..I will be safe here. V….Seven….I feel like they may need you."

Jumin bites his lip and his troubled gaze turns stern. "MC….if you say that…."

"You have to go Jumin…." I let go of his face and move away from him.

Jumin nods. He looks like he is in a daze.

"I promise I will be here waiting for you when you return...so come back safely."

With his eyes locked on mine he stands up. He places a kiss on my lips. "I will be back." He says as he walks away. I sit on the couch watching him get closer and closer to the door. When the door is closed I feel a sense of panic rise in my chest. What have I just done? Was that really the right thing to do? The room is spinning again. I look down at my hands. They are shaking. My whole body is shaking…..even my teeth clatter. Have I ever been this nervous before? I don't remember.

I pull out my phone. I wonder if I message the group if I will feel better...maybe….

 _MC has entered the chatroom_

 _Zen:_ MC! What the hell is going on! A ton of security guards came to my rehearsal.

 _Zen:_ They said Jumin sent them. I have been calling the trust fund jerk….but he won't pick up.

 _Yoosung:_ MC! We were hoping you would log in. When I showed up at Jumin's office today he wasn't there….but instead I was assigned all these guards and told to come another day…

 _MC:_ Hey guys….yes something has happened.

 _Zen:_ Is the hacker back?!

 _MC:_ Kinda….it's complicated. I don't think I can explain it here...But Jumin….Seven...V….they just left.

 _Zen:_ Left? What are you talking about MC?

 _Yoosung:_ The three of them? Where are they going?

 _Yoosung:_ MC what's going on?

 _MC:_ I think it's really dangerous….I am worried…..I guess you could say they went to the hacker…..to take the organization down.

 _Yoosung:_ Seven is going back there! You are kidding!? You have to be right!?

 _MC:_ No….I'm not. They just left.

 _Zen:_ Woah...woah…

 _Zen:_ I thought that was taken care of….

 _Zen:_ This doesn't feel right. That place is really dangerous….right Yoosung?

 _Yoosung:_ I'm getting really worried. Even if Seven has Jumin….and V….that place was no joke. They could get seriously hurt.

 _Yoosung:_ Why didn't Seven call me…..he know's how dangerous it is.

 _MC:_ They don't want to involve everyone with this….but…..I have a bad feeling about this….Jumin…..I told him to go….but V...he can't even see any more. They took a team of men to help them take them down. But I am really worried….

 _Yoosung:_ We should go and help them.

 _Zen:_ Yeah! How dare they just take off like that without asking for our help.

 _MC:_ I don't know how to get there though….I think Jumin will be really upset if I go.

 _Zen:_ So what? We are the RFA….we should all go together.

 _Yoosung:_ I agree….but how will we get there?

 _Zen:_ Yoosung….do you have GPS turned off on your photos?

 _Yoosung:_ What? GPS on photos?

 _Zen:_ Yah. When you take photos on your phone it remembers the location of them unless you turn it off. I learned that one the hard way….

 _Yoosung:_ I never turned it off….

 _Zen:_ Cool! You took a photo there so it should have the location tagged on it. I will head to your house now.

 _MC:_ What about your rehearsal Zen?

 _Zen:_ I will tell the director my friend is in trouble. I think it will be fine.

 _Yoosung:_ Cool! We are all going!

 _MC:_ I don't know if I can….I promised Jumin I would wait here.

 _Zen:_ I won't make you go. But do you want to?

 _Zen:_ You shouldn't stop yourself just because that jerk told you not to go.

 _Zen:_ You are an adult you can do what you want.

 _Zen:_ Don't let that jerk boss you around.

 _Yoosung:_ ….I think you should do what you want also.

 _MC:_ I am really worried about everyone….

 _Zen:_ Then come!

 _Yoosung:_ :-D

 _MC:_ Alright…...I hope Jumin doesn't see this…..but if he does...I'm sorry….I can't help it. I'm just so worried.

 _Zen:_ Cool I can come by with Yoosung soon...but I don't think three people can fit in my motorcycle.

 _MC:_ I think I can get a car….Jumin has given me access to pretty much everything. I think I can convince Driver Kim…..

 _Yoosung:_ Sweet!

 _Zen:_ See you soon.

 _Zen has logged out of the chat room_

 _Yoosung has logged out of the chat room_

 _MC has logged out of the chat room._

I stare at my phone. My heart is racing. Am I really doing this? Jumin is going to be mad….but I can't help it. I have to go….I need to help. I pick up the phone in the center of the room and dial driver Kim's number.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! Chapter 13 is here! I appreciate all your patience! This chapter was harder to write because it is more action based than romance based. I have also been really busy because I went to Fanime in San Jose, California. I got so much good Jumin merch and I had a really good time with my little sister. My room is kinda becoming a Jumin shrine…...can one have too many Jumin key-chains, posters, and body pillows? Nope… :-D... ANYWAYS! This story has really taken a dramatic turn! I hope you are enjoying it! The next chapter will be out by the 18th of June!

* * *

The seat belt ties me down, restraining me. It feels heavy and cold, more like it is made out of chains than fabric. I fiddle with my fingers as I stare out the window of the parked car. Rays from the punishing sun blind me. My body feels hot but my hands feel cold. Anxiety encompasses my entire being. It Wraps around me tighter and tighter slowly suffocating me. My heart is beating so fast it's hard to focus. The view outside the window seems fuzzy.

I feel so guilty. I am guilty….I promised Jumin I would be waiting at home for him….and yet I left so easily. Before….when Elizabeth went missing Jumin was so distraught….and afraid…just a while a ago he was like that again. He needed me to stay there….and yet….and yet...I ran out. I am a terrible person. He trusted me to wait for him….and yet….I let my emotions overcome me….and I left.

I had left for what? For the chance I may be able to help in some way? V and Seven had said themselves that me going would likely be reckless…..What am I even doing? Why had I done this….why did I agree to go? I had wanted to go…..I know that...but the reasons seem so unclear amongst all this guilt. If I can help….I want to help. But this feeling of guilt is so heavy it is hard to bare. What if me going...does the opposite of helping….what if it makes something bad happen…..

A broken sigh escapes my lips and I shake my head. What I am doing…? I don't know if it's for the best. It probably isn't for the best. But it's too late to back out now…..The car is parked. We are here. Zen and Yoosung had gone ahead to check to see if it is safe. I can't just hide in the car…..

I made a decision….so I should stick to it. Whether it is right or wrong. I should at least have the conviction to stick with my decision. My hand falls to my side and I push the large red button, letting my seatbelt release from around me. It shoots behind me and my chest feels lighter. But my heart does not calm down. My hands shake and I gulp, it feels like it is the size of a ping pong ball.

"MC…." I hear a familiar voice in the distance. Yoosung. "It looks ok."

I nod, moving my cold shaking hand to the handle of the door. As I touch the metal it sends shocks through my body. Has the door always been this cold and this heavy? I wish I could be with Jumin right now…his smile...would ease my nerves. Would he even smile at me now? When he learns what I have done...he is going to be upset. I broke my promise...what am I doing. Why did I tell him to go here….I could be with him…..why am I so stupid. None of this makes sense…..why am I doing this? I don't understand myself right now. I am not good in crisis situations…...all I am good for is saying soothing things…. When it comes to actions…..I never know what to do. I am useless….If something happens in there what will I be able to do?

"You look pale babe, you ok?" Zen asks in his casual voice. Zen….god…..how can he act so casual right now. I bit my lip as feelings of frustration build up in my chest. My body feels weak and my head feels light. The roof of my mouth is dry. I look away from him. I know I shouldn't be frustrated…..this is all my fault. Zen….Yoosung….they don't understand the level of this situation….because….because….I didn't tell them what was going on. I found myself unable to explain to them what was going on. They tried….and tried to get me to explain….but as much as I tried...I just ended up dodging the questions and saying something ambiguous about the hacker. How could I tell Yoosung that…..Rika….I can't….I don't know how to put it…..

"Um...fine…." I manage to say in a broken voice.

Zen's eye's narrow as he looks at me. "If you would just talk to us…."

"If you would just tell us what happened MC….." Yoosung sighs. "Then we could better help…."

My body freezes. Everything is spinning. This….how did I get into this. Everything feels like it isn't real. I sigh and look down. God…I need to tell them….they are right….we will be there soon….what if they see Rika….if Yoosung see's Rika….what will he do? God what am I doing. V hid this for a reason…..and I had let them just come….I should of convinced them to stay at the penthouse with me and wait. That would have been a smart idea...instead of whatever this idea is.

"Maybe we should just turn back….," I say under my breath. If we go back...then they won't have to know about this….then we will be safe…..

But what if Jumin isn't safe….what if something happened… No….there is no way something could happen. He brought all that backup...right? Jumin is safe….everyone is probably safe. I am just over thinking this and getting worried for nothing…

But why do I have a bad feeling about this…..

"MC….what's going on…" Yoosung walks closer to me. He places his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look up. His eyes are kind, but I cannot find any comfort in them. "We can help if you just say it…."

Zen nods and gives me a confident smile.

My hands start shaking more and I stare at the uneven grass underneath my feet. "It's really dangerous…." I feel frustrated. I bite my lip. I have to tell them…..I just have to say it….say….Rika has started a cult called Mint Eye that is connected to the hacker…. That she is dangerous….that she has threatened me and the whole RFA….

I look up into Yoosung's innocent trusting eyes…..

Telling him this….would break him.

Seeing this….would destroy him. He can't see this…..he can't. Rika is too dear to him. To know this…...he can't know this. V hid it for a reason… God….why hadn't I stopped this before. Could I have stopped this?

I don't know… I don't know anything…..

"That's why we are here to help." Zen insists.

We are here to help…...but….what if by being here makes it even more dangerous for everyone…The knowledge of what is going on….may be too dangerous for everyone.

"Please tell us…" Yoosung asks again.

"I can't….." I finally say. I just can't….. I don't even know if I can go in there. My legs feel frozen. I don't know what to do. Anxiety, fear, confusion, frustration, all consume me.

They both frown at me but don't press any further. This is all happening too quickly. I don't have time to think through this clearly….

"I think we should at least go check it out." Zen says. "We came all the way here after all. You can wait here if you want to. But I am not turning back."

Yoosung nods with a look of determination. "I am sure there is some way we can help."

There is no stopping them is there…..I shake my head. I can't let them just go ahead alone. Not when they don't know what they are walking in to. "Ok…." I sigh. "Let's go."

Both of them smile and we start walking deeper into the woods.

"The place looks just like in the picture," Zen comments, very obviously trying to lighetn the mood. We turn past some bushes and trees.

"Did you see anyone….?" …..like Jumin? Or maybe V...or Seven...or the guys they took with them. It's quiet…..so quiet…..They have us beat by at least an hour….hopefully everything is ok….It has to be ok….

"No….no one yet." Yoosung looks down at the ground. There are lots of footprints depressed into the grass. A lot of people must have passed through here….hopefully Jumin…. "We are almost there…." Yoosung says as we turn a corner. We stop. In front of us is a huge white building….it kinda looks like a cathedral. It is the same building that Yoosung sent a photo of a few days ago….but in person it looks so much larger. You could easily fit over a hundred people in there….just how big is Mint Eye? Why is it so quiet….? Jumin…he brought so many people...he said he was going to bring thirty guys….It should be loud…. loud would be good. Quiet….quiet is bad…..very bad…

I look at Yoosung with a panicked look. "I think something is wrong…." I tell him.

He nods. "You said Jumin brought backup…..right?"

"About thirty guys…..that's what he said….," My voice shakes. I look around. Thirty guys should make a ruckus….make noise. Not like this….it shouldn't be so quiet. But how...how could this organization….this cult….manage to stand up to that many trained guards during a surprise attack?

Unless….she was expecting it…..

But even then….V and everyone must have considered that possibility…..right? Seven….he's a secret agent...that is what he said. So he must be used to situations like this. There is no way he could've been taken down….right?

"Thirty guys?" Zen asks. His eyes widen and he looks around the empty quiet field. "He must have been lying….there is no way thirty guys are just hiding."

"I don't think he was lying…" I trail off.

"There's no way the hacker could have taken down that many people though." Yoosung says as if he is trying to console himself.

"It's not just the hacker…." I finally manage to get out.

"Not just the hacker?" Zen and Yoosung say in a shocked voice.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on now?" Yoosung asks. "This is dangerous…..we can't just go in blind…."

They need to know….I know that…..but…..Jumin. Is he ok? Where is he? I walk over to the window of the building and peer in. Before me lies a dark room lined with pews. In the center of the room is a alter with some sort of fabric over it. It looks like a church….a normal everyday church. Except there are golden eyes hung on the walls…

No one is in sight. I stand on my toes and look around further. In the far corner of the room I see a door left slightly open with a light coming through. Could Jumin be in there? I hope he is…Maybe he managed to convince Rika to stop all of this peacefully…..I hope so.

"You have been here before right?" Zen asks Yoosung. "Do you know where they could be?"

I feel a warm presence behind me. Zen and Yoosung are both looking in the same window as I am.

"When Seven and I came we went through the back….." Yoosung says slowly. "But it took a long time for Seven to disable all the locks back there. I don't think they could have gotten thirty guys through there…..they probably came through the front…"

"The door…." I whisper pointing at the light glowing in the far corner. "Maybe…."

They both nod and we walk over to the front door. We push it open slowly. It makes a soft creak. I turn my body and squeeze through the door. When we are all through Zen takes the lead and guides us over to the door. I step as quietly as I can. Hopefully….I will peek into that door and see Jumin….

Zen motions for us to stop and he peers around the corner.

I gulp and wait. The room feels so cold. My heart is beating so quickly. Zen looks back at us with wide eyes. His face is pale. He quickly looks down at the ground and moves around from the door. Looking up quickly he looks at me with a sharp look. The look of caution, confusion, and confidence he had before is gone. His looks says it all…...He just saw the thing I tried to keep from them. In that room….without a doubt is Rika.

"We should leave…." I whisper to Yoosung.

"Leave what are you talking about?" Yoosung asks. "We haven't even seen…."

Zen shakes his head. "MC…..go back to the car with Yoosung."

I nod….maybe this is for the best. I take Yoosung's hand. But he pulls away quickly, pushing me away he walks over quickly to where Zen is standing.

Quickly Zen grabs Yoosung's shoulder and pulls him away from the door. "You can't look at that…." He whispers. "Trust me…. Go back with MC….ok Yoosung?"

Yoosung looks at the both of us more confused than ever. "I am not a kid….You guys are acting so weird! I can see whatever is in that room…." He pushes Zen aside and before either of us can stop him he looks around the corner.

Regret crashes all over my body. I should have told them. I should have explained….nothing could be worse than him seeing it like this.

"Is….that…." He says aloud. "Rika….?!" His voice is loud. It sends goosebumps all over my body. "Rika?! You should get out of here! It's dangerous!" Yoosung quickly runs through the door. Oh no...no….Yoosung….crap…..this is all my fault. I should have explained…..he can't just run in there….what is something happens? We should've never come here…..What do I do…..I can't stop him now. If Rika see's me…..something bad could happen….but this is already bad….

"Yoosung?" A high pitched female voice chimes.

"Rika! It's you! I can't….believe it…! It's you right!? V told us that you committed suicide...did you know that? Why are you here….! I…..we thought you were dead!" Yoosung's voice is loud and frantic. He sounds mad. "No...wait! Rika! You need to get out of here…! This guy!" Yoosung shrieks. "You have to get away from him. He's dangerous! He tried to hurt Seven and I!"

Zen shrinks into the wall. His body is so still. Is he even breathing?

"Welcome to Paradise," She say's in a sing song voice. "I am glad you have accepted my invitation."

"Paradise?! What are you talking about Rika? We need to leave….this guy tried to hurt everyone in the RFA! STAY AWAY FROM RIKA!" I can't see Yoosung. But his voice sounds scared. I want to look...but I stop myself. I can't be seen…..this situation….what do I do? I need to get everyone out from here….

Suddenly The room fills with a hollow laughter. The sound is so high pitched and uneven it makes my hairs stand on end. I have never heard a laugh like this before. She sounds like some sort of TV villain….

"You will understand soon. This is a happy place. This man is not dangerous to you. This man, I saved him. And I'll save you too soon. But it'll take time to make sure your brain is happy. You need to go through a certain process. It won't be easy...but Saeran went through it too."

"Rika…?" Yoosung says in shock. "You are acting diffrent…..what is wrong. What did V do to you?!"

"You will understand soon. Saeran…..restrain him."

"Wait let go of me! What are you doing Rika….!" His voice is cut off and suddenly I hear a thud.

Zen's eyes widen and he turns his body. I try and grab him but he is too fast, he runs off into the room. "What are you doing! Rika!?"

"Ah, Zen. I was expecting you." The laughter begins again. " Do not look so sad. Our everlasting party will start soon."

"What did you do to Yoosung! Why are you here….you were dead…."

The laugh starts again. "Restrain him as well Saeran."

Muffled screams fill the room and another thud echoes in my ears. I loose the strength in my legs and I fall to the ground. What just happened…..? This doesn't sound good. What did she mean….by their brain's to be happy….just what is she planning. V mentioned she was drugging people….she can't mean to drug them. Oh...oh no…..where is Jumin….where is Seven….V….where is everyone? What happened….I am scared to look. If Rika see's me…..it will all be over.

"Move them downstairs with the other members." Rika says.

I freeze. What….the others….no….no. It can't be true. Have the others been captured? ….No…..no...no…

I need to hide….

I have to get out of here. My body moves on it's own and run out the front door as fast as I can. I don't know if she saw me...or heard me. But I have to get out of here.

"I will go look around to see if that new girl came with them." Rika says. My body is frozen in place. I have to get out of here. I can't be seen….if I run she will see me for sure. I look around the room quickly. Hide...I have to hide...where where…!? The altar...no to go there I would pass the door….I look behind me. A pew….I can hide there...maybe…. I run to the back of the pews and hide in one of the back rows. I duck my head down and start crawling towards the edge, near the door. The sound of heels echo louder and louder throughout the room. Bringing up my hand, I cover my mouth, muffling my breaths. I look down….I see a white hem and a pair of blue heels. Rika…..she's so close. She's coming closer with every second. She is going to come here…..she will see me….

The bench…...maybe if I hide under it…. I move my body and squeeze it into the tiny space underneath. I lie on my back, bringing my limbs as close to me as possible. I let out short breaths. Each time I breathe my heart beats faster. Every footstep instils fear in me. I can't..If I am caught….it will all be over….who will help everyone? I have to...I am the only one who can…..

"Hummmm…." The womans footsteps stop. "Perhaps she did not come along…"

"Savior!" A deep voice echos through the hall. "The man with the blue hair...he ran out when we put those two boys in the basement!"

Rika scowls. "I almost forgot about him….what should I do with him..? I don't have any plans to include him…" she scowls again and walks away. "You..stay outside by the door. We are expecting one more."

"Yes Savior!" The man says.

No….if someone is outside…..how will I get out? Wait….did he just say someone with blue hair? V? That has to be V right?! Maybe he can help! I have to find him….I need to get out of here...I need more help….V...will he know what to do? How will I find him? I have to get away. What do I do? The pace of my breath picks up. I move my hand up to cover my mouth. What do I do….I can't run. They will see me….Maybe there is another exit….I can sneak off….but how...how can I get out without being seen? How can I find V without being seen? I lie there in silence. I have no choice. I have to stay here….until it is clear. I will try and find a way out...I hope I can help everyone in time…..maybe I could call someone…..

 _CLICK_

I freeze. Someone just went outside….the door….I can no longer leave through there. I can't escape….at least not that way. I feel my phone in the pocket of my dress. Someone….someone must be able to help. But who? Jumin is here. Everyone is here. I can call Driver Kim! I take out my phone and open my address book. I type in KIM….wait...no..no….I didn't save his number into my cell phone…...wait I called him before...maybe past calls…

No...I called him from the house phone….it's not in there….crap….what do I do? I don't know who to call…

Jaehee! She may know…...I pull out my phone and enter the RFA app. I can't call her...someone may hear me. I can text her...hopefully she will see it soon. I write out a text message to her.

 _SOS….Everyone in the RFA has been captured. I am hiding. Please text me Driver Kim's number. He is nearby._

I put my phone back in my pocket. The sound of footsteps have disappeared….ok...maybe it is safe. I roll out from under the pew. I crawl to the edge of the row and peek out. There is no one in sight. Maybe it is safe now? I crawl making my way to the back of the building. I scan the room like a hawk. Every chirp outside, every sound of my knees touching the ground sounds louder than normal. Why is my breath so loud. Fear….overcomes me. I can't...I can't let it overtake me. I have to get out...for everyone's sake.

I crawl back to the door where Yoosung and Zen were just captured. Looking into the room I see a red carpet leading up to a series of stairs. On top is a purple ornate chair with gold detailing. Strange clear bottles filled with teal liquid sit besides the chair. A teal tent covers the chair. It looks like some sort of throne…..is that where Rika….sits? The eye's that were hung in the other room cover this room as well. Odd cushions line the side of the room.

This room….what is it used for? I scan the room again. It is empty…..where is everyone…..Should I go in? There are a few doors in this room. Which one should I go to….? If I can find V….maybe he can help me find everyone...and we can get out safely...he will know what to do….he will know how to get everyone out.

Suddenly one of the doors is pushed open. I see a petite woman with blonde hair. She is wearing a white robe….and blue heels…..the same blue heels I just saw. In her hand is a clear vial filled with some sort of teal liquid….like the ones by the purple chair. Is that some sort of drug? What is she planning on doing? I move further away from the door. But as I do I see a man with blue hair appear through one of the side doors being held my two other men in white robes...V!? V! He's ok! Thank god!

"We found him! What should we do with him Savior?" One of the men holding V asks.

V shakes his head and pulls away from the men holding him. "I can't see you…." He says his voice uneven and wavering. "Where are you? I can smell you… You're in this room somewhere. I'm not afraid of the dark...I'm not...anything." V walks unsteadily through the room. He extends his hand and touches Rika. The touch makes her jumps. She stares at him with blank eyes.

"Rika, is it you? You're in front of me, right? I can smell you. My eyes have reached their end. But...I liked it because you're the one who gave me this pain."

Rika's eyes are hollow but she is frowning. She looks so pale.

"...I think I can see you. I can...imagine you in front of my eyes, Rika." V's voice is so soft and tender. It stabs my heart. He sounds so sad….what is going on? He liked the pain? What is he talking about? Is that why he wouldn't get the surgery Jumin recommended? Is V ok….is that even love? His voice is filled with love...but it sounds sad and twisted… "I've never forgotten what you look like…."

"You trespassed into my building like a little rat, with all those men. You think you can come in here and destroy all my hard work! I know you have been spying on us. Don't talk as if you thought of me, you traitor!" Rika's voice is unhinged full of pure rage. "You pretend to prepare for the party, but you were here, right? I have enough evidence!"

"If you want to interrogate me, go ahead….I won't go anywhere now."

"You're so confident. All this evidence can enrage the disciples. And if I crush you when everyone is watching...they will love it." She smirks at V crossing her arms with conviction. My lip quivers….this woman is scary. She is mad….and by the way she is talking...she isn't afraid to hurt people….God please….have everyone be safe….please….

"Do what you want. You already know my answer." V says sadly.

"Yes…" Rika let's out a shallow sigh. "You said this a long time ago. You said you'd love me...even if I strangle you, blind you, and destroy your limbs. So...that hasn't changed?" She smirks.

"No...if you want to test my love that much, do what you want."

V? What are you saying? You need to get out of there! You can't let Rika hurt you any more…...we have to help everyone...what is he doing? I can't understand him….

"I've experienced and proved many times here that I was right. People betray each other, submit to pain, and are ruled by fear. So...they are weak." Rika's voice is flat and unmoved by V's words.

"Experiment on me, Rika." V say's this which such determination it scares me.

"You traitor...You think that will make me fear you?!"

"There is still so much hatred in you. Your wounds and pain… They are still fresh as ever….I still think you are beautiful. And I love you." V touches his heart and lets out a weak smile.

"You…! You don't know love. You cherish the RFA more than me. I know that you're here to protect them! Love? Yeah right. Just admit that you betrayed me because of the RFA!"

"I'm the one who made you like this, so I wanted to be the only one to get hurt. If you want to call that a betrayal," V's voice breaks. He falls to the ground looking up at Rika with his hands shaking. "Fine...But please stop distorting everything else."

"Stop justifying yourself! That is betrayal. No matter how hard you try to convince me with your weird logic, I won't fall for it. The moment your two eyes couldn't see me...I was free. I'm going to do whatever I want now! The Luciel and Jumin you cherished so much, the entire RFA….they are all in my hands. That new woman will be in my hands soon enough. They will all have to pay for your crime."

"Rika...please don't. The fantasy you want to believe in is just affecting your emotions. Please open your eyes...I always love you from the same place. You and I are still at the place we first me….No one else has to get hurt." V tightens his grip on Rika's robe. His voice is desperate and frantic.

"Stop being so stupid. You just want to obsess over our past relationship, since the RFA means so much more to you. It's no use trying to change how I feel. I've become objective. I'm stronger for everyone. I did all this by myself without you!" Rika yells at V but his expression does not falter.

"It was possible because you used Saeran. Please...don't involve anyone innocent people."

"You weren't even there but you're saying everything I did was wrong. Saeran is completely free from pain now. I feel so proud. So don't think you know everything. The girl who cried in fear of being alone is gone. V, you don't have to exist. You are useless now."

"...Please let go of the RFA. You'll be happy enough with me destroyed."

"I knew you wouldn't get it. You don't deserve my attention. You don't even deserve to talk to me like this. Until you finally admit that you have no influence whatsoever….I will destroy every single part of you so that all you have is despair. Let's see then if you can still say the same things."

"Rika...you don't have to do this!"

"Disciples! Take him away!" Men and women all dressed in similar robes as Rika run into the room. The surround V and pry him off of Rika and force him to stand up. "Make sure he can't escape. I am not done with him." The drag V off. My heart beats faster and faster the further he disappears through the door. The basement….locked...that must be where everyone is….

How can I get everyone out of there….I reach into my pocket and look at my phone. Jaehee hasn't texted me back….please...someone….

 _BEEP_

I stare down. My phone has lit up with the words ' _Message- Jaehee Kang'._

I...didn't...turn my phone's….ringer off….how could I be so dumb….did they hear that just now…..

"What was that noise?" Rika asks. Quick footsteps approach my location. I have to hide again….

 _BEEP_

Another message from Jaehee...no...no…..I stand up. I have to get out...I have to run. My feet move me to the front door.

"YOU!" Rika's voice rings clear and sharp.

I have been seen. I have to get out of here...or else the same thing that happened to everyone will happen to me….I have to run out….where...where….the front door…..even though there is someone there. I have to run...it's the only choice.

I run….and run….as fast as I can. I push the doors open and fly out. I briefly see the man standing by the door...but I have no time to look at him. I have to go….fast. I run in the direction of car. Everything spins….my throat is dry. All I can do….is have my feet move….move….run….

"Stop!" Rika cries again. Looking behind my shoulder I see Rika….she is so close. Tailing her is a man….a man I have seen before….No...it can't be….no….

That man….there is no mistake….that is my father.

My body freezes, my eyes locked on him. My dad...he's really here? What….as I stare the both of them are fast approaching. I shake my head and look down at my feet. I don't have time to be in shock….I have to move! I need to get out of here….if she get's me it's all over…

I force my feet to move and I run even faster than before. She is fast...but I can be faster.

 _WHACK!_

My body tenses up and I fall to the ground. A scream escapes my mouth. Pain wracks my body. What...what was that….I look behind me to see a rock lying at me feet. I touch my side….it's warm….red….blood? What? I look down at my scratched hands. Rika is fast approaching.

No...no… "Don't come any closer!" I yell.

She ignores me. I try and stand up. My legs are wobbly. The pain from the wound sinks deeper. I gasp for air. I need to get out of here….I have to ignore the pain….she's too fast…..I pick up the rock. My arm lifts it up and I throw it back at her.

I watch the rock as it flies through the air. It misses her by a long shot.

Crap...crap…...I run. I run so fast. She is close on my tail. I need to lose her. I need to get to Driver Kim…. what can I do…. How can I get out of this? All I can do is run…...I need to get to the car…I turn the corner and I see the car we all came in. I let out a sigh. I can do it...I can get there….Driver Kim…..please be there….

 _BANG_

A loud noise shoots through the forest. My body falls to the ground again. What…..I look down…..my other side is bleeding now. Another rock? No...that noise….. I look behind me to see the man behind Rika...my father….holding a gun…..

No….did he just shoot me…...

I got shot? Panic raises in my chest. Pain so much sharper than before overwhelms my body. I scream out louder than I knew I could. Everything is spinning….I am loosing a lot of blood…...I have to get out of here before I pass out….If I can't… It's all over….Jumin...he's done for…why is my dad here…..he is supposed to be dead…...but then so is Rika…..

I force myself to stand up….My body is wobbling. Rika is fast approaching with my father behind her.

I fall to the ground again. I try and push myself up. I feel so heavy…..My feet wobble and I feel myself falling…..is this all over…?

I need to get away. If my father…..if Rika...both of them...catch me…..no...no...that can't happen…..I feel myself falling further...but then something catches me…..I look up. Driver Kim…? He is looking at me with panicked eyes. Pulling me up quickly he pulls me onto his back and we rush over to the car. He throws me in the back seat. Everything is spinning. My lips quiver as I moan out in pain. "Drive! We have to get away from here!" I cry out. "Just go!" I scream louder than I thought possible.

He floors the gas and zooms off.

I stare up at the ceiling of the car and shake my head. Something hot and wet trickles down my cheeks….tears...am I crying? My lips quiver and I slink down into the seat. I feel so powerless. This…..is all my fault. I should have told them….if I told them Zen and Yoosung would have never went into that room so recklessly….. If they are hurt….because of me….

I am the worst person. I am a coward. I didn't tell them….I was afraid how they would react. Because I did that….because I chose not to warn them….they could be hurt…..

Jumin…..god...Jumin...he isn't safe….V….Seven too…. I should have stopped them from coming here. If only we had come up with a proper plan without rushing in like this….none of this would be happening.

I am so stupid. I made it so much worse….I didn't listen to Jumin….But..I managed to escape…..I can still help them. if I hadn't of come….then...what would have happened to them. What is Rika planning on doing to V and everyone? Why couldn't it be me….why did it have to be them….? Why did it have to be him? Jumin...he would know what to do now….he won't be a mess crying like I am now. I have to be strong….for him...for everyone. But…..how? How…..everything is spinning.

After a while the car pulls off to the side of the road. Driver Kim looks at me with panicked eyes. He takes off his tie and gives it to me. "Miss MC….can you wrap that around your wound…..you are loosing a lot of blood…oh god…..where are the other boys you came with?"

I take the tie. My hands are shaking so much and it is hard to see. But I somehow manage to tie the tie around my waist.

"The others…." I blubber. "Captured….danger…"

Driver Kim unbuckles his seatbelt and he places both his hands on my shoulders. He looks into my eyes calmly. "Miss MC…..please explain….."

"That place…." my words sound hysterical and broken. "They….are going to d-d-do bad things…...I barely got away…..they saw me…"

"Mr. Han….but we need to contact Mr. Han right away….."

"Ju-Jumin…...he's in trouble too…..and V….and Seven….the whole RFA…."

His eyes widen. A look of concern dawns on his face. "Mr. Han is in danger?"

I nod.

He removes his hands from my shoulders and pulls out his phone. He dials something. "Get the Chairman on the line. Code red."

Code red? What is happening? Is he calling backup….do they have more backup? Will everyone be ok? My hands are shaking. Everything is spinning. I just want everyone to be safe…..tears stain my cheeks and my whole body shakes. My throat feels so dry and my body is light. It's like I am not even here….maybe this is all a dream…..maybe I just imagined today…

Maybe if I close my eyes and open them I will wake up in the penthouse with a sweet note from Jumin telling me that breakfast is waiting for me….and he will see me soon. I try closing my eyes.

When I open them again I see the same road…..and the same sound of Driver Kim on the phone…..

This is real….

It's real….

I place my hand on my side. When I remove it...I see it is covered with blood. My breaths are short and fast. My head feels light and my tongue is numb. Everything is dizzy…..the bright light begins to dim….my body loses strength and I feel myself fall.

* * *

I open my eyes. A blinding light forces me to close them again. Where am I? I don't know this smell…..what's going on? What happened. Where is Jumin….I can't smell him. Pain shoots through my body and I feel by body shake. What is this pain…...I open my eyes again to see a white ceiling. When I look to the side I see an unfamiliar night stand….white floors…..a beeping machine. A clear cord flows from the machine leading to my arm….on my arm….an IV? Am I in a hospital? I look down to see my waist wrapped in bandages. Why is that there….?

What happened…..I after we got to Mint Eye….we saw Rika…..then? My memory is fuzzy. Oh god…..did I get hurt? Rika...the RFA….where is everyone? Are they safe? What is going on? I look around the room frantically. Jumin….where is Jumin? Is he ok!? "Jumin!" I yell out but my voice is weak and raspy. A nurse comes running into the room.

"Oh my you are up. I will let the man you came with know." She leaves the room and Driver Kim comes through.

"Miss MC? You are up?"

"Jumin….is he ok?!" I ask tears coming down my cheek.

"Yes." He takes my hand and pats it. "We received word that Mr. Han is fine. They were removed from the scene with the other RFA members. I just spoke to him now. He is almmost here. They are all coming here in a helicopter."

"Is anyone hurt!?" My voice is loud...I can't control my volume...my emotions overwhelm my body. I feel cold. God…..they are coming to the hospital….are they hurt too….Jumin...he said he was fine….he's fine? Right...not hurt…..

"They seem to not be injured….not like how you were….a few of them are reported to be unconscious. But they don't have any visible injuries."

I nod. My breaths are slow. Everyone is ok….ok…I can breathe. I try and sit up. Quickly Driver Kim reaches out and stops me. "Miss MC….you just got out of intensive care...you shouldn't get up so quickly…"

"What…..?" I look down…..my entire torso is wrapped tightly with gauze. Am I hurt…..what happened…? "What….?"

"You...were shot….well the bullet just grazed you...but you were bleeding so much….you lost a lot of blood." He looks at me with concern. "You don't remember?"

I was shot…...like with a gun? I reach down and touch the bandage around my waist. My body feels numb…..if I was shot it would hurt….. "Are you sure..?"

"I saw it…..you are on heavy painkillers now. They had to give multiple stitches. You are lucky to be alive….thankfully the bullet only grazed your side and missed your ribs and arteries….."

Lucky to be alive? What is he talking about…what happened? I was in Mint Eye….the Yoosung...oh god Yoosung….he saw Rika….. Then….V he got out….Rika was so terrible...then…

I was seen...that's right….I ran….and...wait….no….I was shot…..oh god….. Yes….that's right. I was shot...by my father….and Rika threw a rock at me…..tears fall down my cheek. Driver Kim takes my hand. "Miss MC…..please don't cry. Mr. Han will be here soon….."

I nod. Jumin….he will be here….safe….. Jumin….I miss him. I want to see him now. Even if he is going to see me hurt… At least he is safe….everyone...Driver Kim said everyone was safe. I let out a sigh. My voice buckles and more tears flow out. I need to calm down….I have to...for Jumin's sake. For everyone's sake….

Driver Kim sit's by my side holding my hand. We stay together like this for a while. Eventually I hear a stampede of footsteps and I see Jumin come in the door followed by Seven, V, and Zen. Wait where is Yoosung?

Jumin rushes to my side and Driver Kim moves away. "MC...MC….oh god…." His tone is uneven and his brow is furrowed in sweat. He approaches me and touches me carefully, caressing my cheek. He sinks to the ground taking my hand in his. "You said you would stay home…..what were you thinking? How did you get shot? …..I should have never left you alone…..MC...MC…..."

I give him a smile. He is safe….thank god….thank god…..tears come to my eyes. I embrace him.

Jumin looks behind him at Zen. "…..I can't believe you would be so irresponsible to encourage a lady to go to a dangerous place…..!" He scolds Zen with harsh tone.

"I get it!" Zen lets out a frustrated groan full of regret and stress. "You ate my ear out the whole way here! God! If I knew this would've happened...do you think I would have taken her!? We are all upset dude! Don't keep blaming me!"

"It's ok Zen…..I chose to go..." I smile at him. "Everyone is fine...that's what's important."

"You're not fine though." Jumin insists. "MC..." He strokes my cheek again gazing into my eyes. He locks me into his protective gaze and he places a kiss on my forehead. "I need you to be safe….please understand that. This can't ever happen again… You can't just go off to a dangerous place like that….god…." His lips quiver and his composure is lost. "When I think how easily...you could have left us…." Jumin's body shakes….is he about to cry…..not him too….we can't both be crying…..

"Jumin…." I reach up to him. His eyes are wide and a cold sweat is on his forehead. I smile at him. I want him to be calm…. Maybe it is the drugs…..but now...I feel happy. Everyone is safe….he's here. My Jumin...he's ok. He's by my side. All my friends...the RFA….everyone is safe. "We are safe…." I whisper. Taking his hands I press them against my chest. I look around the room at everyone's sweet faces….wait Yoosung…. "Everyone….you are all safe…...is Yoosung safe…?"

"Yoosung...he's still unconscious….." Seven says. But he should be fine….. "He suffered a harsh blow from Rika….but nothing was broken.

I nod. He's safe….thank god….. "Thank god you are all safe…..thank god…..," tears flow my eyes like water.

The other members walk closer to me. Seven guides V carefully to the side of the bed. He places his hand besides me. "MC…..I am so sorry you had to go through that…..I am sorry you all had to go through this..."

"Is Rika ok?" I ask him.

"Rika is…." Seven answers for him. "Rika….was escorted to a mental facility…..along with the other members in Mint Eye….."

V frowns with his hands shaking. "Rika….I hope she can find peace...maybe they will be able to help her….."

I reach out and hold his hand. V….I don't know what to say to him. His relationship with Rika is so complicated... "I hope so too, V...my father? He went there too…?" I ask.

Jumin's eyes narrow. "He would have gone there with everyone if he was with the cult. Did you see him MC?"

"He...shot me….." I admit. The words are hard to swallow.

The room falls silent. No one says anything. They all just stare at my wound. Except V….who just looks down his face consumed with pain.

"I need a moment with MC." Jumin says. The other guys nod and leave the room without question. "MC…" he moves closer to the bed and rests his forehead against mine. "My angel….why did you do something so dangerous…..why did you break your promise and run into danger?"

"I….." my voice buckles. I fling my arms around him. His familiar sweet and spicy scent fills my nose. Never have I been so happy to have him near. Jumin…..I love him so much. Why did I do it….why….? I betrayed his trust….I am the worst….even if I had helped them...I still broke my promise. "I don't know…" I tell him. "I was so worried about everyone…..I didn't know what the best thing to do was….so I just did it…..I felt so guilty….and scared….but….I am glad you are safe now…." I smile up at him. "If I had not of come….who knows what would have happened…..if you were not safe….I don't know what I would have done..."

"MC…." he shakes his head. "You know how much I love you….but because of that you can't put yourself in danger...you can't….no matter what the reason. You getting hurt….it's the worst thing imaginable. Once I heard you were shot….do you know how that felt for me?" His voice wavers and he frowns. "Please...promise me…..that in the future you will stay away from dangerous people and places…."

I nod. "Jumin…..I don't plan on getting shot again...ok?"

"Good." His eyes narrow and his voice is serious. "But I will make sure it never happens again. Rika will be gone…the hacker too...and as for your father...I do not think you should see him. Not after what he has done….if he makes it out of that hospital...I will put him in prison. I will make sure of it. He will never see the light of day. This should have never happened…..Driver Kim should not have taken you….."

"It's not his fault…." I cut him off. "I lied….I told him we were going to visit a friend…...he had no idea….."

He frowns at me...my heart sinks. The guilt surrounds me. Jumin….is he mad at me? I have never seen him like this before….

"MC….you cannot do that sort of thing….Driver Kim did a good job getting you to the hospital….it could've been so much worse…..if the bullet had been one centimeter closer….if you lost more blood….the fact it didn't hit one of your vitals is a miracle…." He takes my hands and kisses them. "MC…..I need you safe. Do you understand that?"

I nod…..I feel the same way about him.

"Do you realize you almost died…."

No….I didn't realize that…...I didn't die…..I am fine….

"If the bullet would have hit….you would have died. You would have not of made it to a hospital on time. Do you understand?"

"Died?" I ask confused...no…

He nods. "MC….please….I need you safe…nothing is more important to me. I need to know for sure you won't do this sort of thing again."

I nod. I know he needs me safe. I need him safe too though…. He looks at me stress and sadness surrounding him. I wish he would smile….I reach up to him and he kisses my hands. "I need you safe too Jumin."

"I know…..I should have stayed with you….I'm sorry my love."

"I told you to go though….."

"I know...but I should have stayed….I saw how worried you were…"

"But if I did not go….even if you stayed...Seven and V would have been in trouble..."

Jumin shakes his head again. "That may be true. But...you would have been safe. Seven and V are very capable. They would have figured out a way. You didn't have to go to such lengths….."

I let out a sigh. "Jumin….It turned out ok though. Everyone is safe….no one died. We are all ok…."

He takes my hand and traces the spot where my ring lies. "MC….my love….MC…." He leans in and places a kiss on my lips. "I know you are still woozy from the medication. But I cannot have you breaking promises like that. I need to know you are where you say you are. Especially during times of crisis. Don't break a promise like that again. Allright?"

I nod. He's right…..there are better ways I could have gone about it…..I didn't have to break my promise…But...I am glad….even though I got shot...everyone is safe. "Jumin are you mad at me?" I ask.

He sighs and rubs my hand. "Yes….MC….I am frustrated and upset with you because you broke your promise and got hurt."

I nod….the news isn't surprising….but it hurts. My lips quiver and I look away from him. I have been crying so much today….but I don't want him to see me cry about this…..not this…..

His hand cups my face and he moves my head so it is looking at him. "Don't cry angel….." Using his fingers he wipes away the tears coming from my eyes. "It's allright…."

I nod. He bends down and I embrace him in a tight hug. Sobbing into his shoulder he strokes my hair gently.

"I am sorry…." I whisper. "I don't want to make you mad….but I am glad you are safe….."

He nods. "I know. I am glad everyone is safe too. I just wish you didn't get hurt."

I guess if our positions were flipped I would feel the same way…...I let out a broken sigh. "Jumin….what happened back there….where were you….? Where were all those guys you brought…?"

He pulls away and frowns. "Should we talk about this later. You are overwhelmed as it is…."

I shake my head. "No….where were you….how did Rika do that when you brought so much back up…."

"Rika….she expected us to come when she sent that note. We were foolish and thought we were staging a surprise attack. She had knock out gas in the front room. After we got inside….we were locked inside and we all succumb to the effects of the gas. I woke up in a dark room….shortly after a security team came in and let us go…."

"Driver Kim must have sent them…" I mention.

Jumin nods. "He did. Thank's to that we were able to get out quickly. But MC….even if they had not come….we would've found a way out. You realize that right?"

I nod slowly. I guess he is right…..even if she had restrained them for a short amount of time…..Seven and Jumin...they would have figured it out probably…..I sigh. My actions were reckless… "I'm sorry Jumin…..I shouldn't have gone off like that…."

"As long as you understand." At long last he flashes a smile at me. "I'm so happy you were not injured any more than you were…."

I hold his hand. Our eyes lock. He kisses my cheek. "MC….on the way here….I started thinking about things. I wanted to ask you….what would you think about getting married?"

"Married? We already are engaged Jumin….?" I hold up my hand and show him my ring. What is he talking about? There is no way he could have forgot….

"Yes…." he smiles. "I mean get married….and have the ceremony….preferably next week."

"Next week?!" I ask in shock. Can you even plan a wedding that fast? What…?

"MC….on the way here...when I thought I might lose you….I didn't know what to do...I have never been so afraid in my life. But when I saw you awake...I knew that I had to keep you safe no matter what. I think we should get married immediately and go on a trip for a while...an extended honeymoon….I want to protect you so I don't want you close to any of this. I realize it isn't ideal...but it will provide a good distraction for the press while we take care of this issue with Mint Eye quietly. It will also have you far away from Rika...and people in Mint Eye who mean you harm."

I guess that makes sense….He strokes my around my ring. "I'd marry you at any time Jumin….I don't care how...or where. I just want to be with you."

His eyes soften and the kindest of smiles is flashed to me. "My love….thank you for understanding. We will still be able to have a beautiful ceremony...it will just be sooner than expected."

We smile at each other. Staring into his eyes my heart slows down...and for the first time all day I feel relaxed. Tears come to my eyes and I lean up against Jumin. He strokes my hair and places a soft kiss on my cheek. Truly….if we are together everything will be allright. Together we can make it through anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all! I feel like this chapter went along pretty slowly. It was hard to think of things that could happen when MC is injured and can't do much….. But I hope you still enjoy it. I think the next chapter may be a bit shorter (short for me anyways). I am going to try and get it out by the first of next month (07/01/2017) Until next time!

* * *

The scent of paper and Clorox overflow my nose. I open my eyes to see a blinding white light. Rubbing my eyes, my vision adjusts to focus on a smooth ceiling just as white as the light that had just blinded me. It looks fuzzy...my mouth feels dry. My body is completely numb. I can't help but let out a sigh. I am still here? At the hospital. I must have fallen asleep. How long was I sleeping? The cold air nips my skin giving me goosebumps. Why is it so cold here? Everything is so white...and bright…..it's not relaxing at all. The floor is too clean...the walls are too smooth….everything is too bright and dull at the same time... I want to go home…..where is everyone? Is Yoosung ok? I look to the side, the first thing I see is Jumin sitting besides me. He is in a chair with a computer on his lap. Dark circles rest under his eyes, and a frown rests on his lips. Stress oozes out of his body as he rapidly types on on the computer. It is obvious that he hasn't been sleeping. What time is it? Is it night already?

I can't help but smile though….having Jumin here...means a lot. Before I was always alone….if I was sick or hurt I was always at the doctors alone. I haven't been admitted to the hospital in a long time...but back then...those times...I was alone too. Having someone stay up...staying besides you when you don't feel well...it almost makes this cold dull hospital room seem warm. I love him so heart feels hot, like it might explode inside my chest. Reaching out, I place my hand on his knee. As soon as I touch him he looks up with wide eyes. He flashes me a warm smile.

"You're awake? Do you need anything? Do you feel any pain?"

I shake my head. I am fine….I just feel numb...maybe a bit light headed. My mouth is dry...but not the kind of dry I feel when I am thirsty…..it's another type of dry….I wonder if it's the medication? "Where is-everyone? Can we go...home?" My voice comes out uneven and stale. With each rough word Jumin's face becomes more and more worried.

"We should call the nurse….."

"I'm ok." I assure him. "I think I am just thirsty...:"

Before I can finish what I am saying Jumin grabs a glass of water besides the bed and brings it up to my lips. The glass is cool and the water goes down my throat like ice. My throat immediately feels better but goosebumps form on my arms. After a few moments Jumin removes the glass of water from my lips and sets it back down on the table besides the bed. Jumin reaches out and touches my cheek. "Is that better darling?"

I nod. "Jumin….I want to go home…can I see the others?"

"Soon dear…..the doctor said we should be able to leave tomorrow." His hands move down from my cheek and he begins to stroke the ends of my messy hair. "Everyone left when visiting hours were over.

Visiting hours? It's late already?"

"Past two." Jumin says heavily.

Two…like two in the morning?

"Are you sure we shouldn't call for the nurse?" Jumin continues on. "You sure you do not feel any pain?" He is laser focused on me….watching every movement I make with great concern. Guilt forms in my chest once again. He is so worried….this is my fault. He must be so tired. "I'm ok….thanks for staying here….you are tired right?"

"That is not something I need to be thanked for dear. You are injured. It is a given I would stay by your side. After what happened today I have no desire to sleep."

I nod slowly. So much had happened yesterday. I am glad everyone is ok...and safe. That's what's important. I move my hand on top of Jumin's. He grabs it and squeezes it. We both stare at our intertwined hands. He feels so warm. I want to be closer to him…..I try and move my body….I am greeted by a sharp ache, "uhh…" I groan.

"Are you alright?!" Jumin asks his eyes wide full of panic. "The nurse…." He begins to stand up but I hold his hand firmly preventing him from walking off.

"I'm ok….." I tell him again. "I just don't think... I... can move very well."

Jumin lets out a heavy sigh and lowers his head. He slowly sits back down, keeping his eyes on me. Holding my hand he sits in silence staring at me. His eyes are narrowed and his hands are shaking a bit. Is he ok? He doesn't look ok…. I have never seen him like this. Even when Elizabeth was gone…he didn't look this distraught. He seems so sad….and stressed. Jumin takes my right hand and brings it to his lips. "MC….." He shakes his head and ruffles his hair. "God…," His voice waivers. "I'm so sorry….I wasn't there for you…."

Is he really blaming himself for this…? But this is all my fault…."Jumin...no…." I hold his hand tighter. "It's not your fault….ok? If it's anyone's fault it is my own…."

"I should have been with you. I knew leaving you alone was a bad idea..."

I look at him firmly. "I decided to go. I didn't tell Yoosung or Zen about Rika. I forgot to silence my phone...It's mistakes I made. Not you. Ok, Jumin?"

Jumin narrows his eyes. "What do you mean your phone?"

…...oh. I never told anyone what happened. I chuckle nervously.

"What happened back there?" Jumin insists.

I chuckle nervously. "Uh...well...you know what happened...basically."

"I know you didn't tell Zen or Yoosung about Rika. I also know you sent Jaehee a message asking for Driver Kim's contact number. Speaking of Jaehee...she will be back tomorrow and she wants to see you."

"Jaehee? But isn't she supposed to be on vacation?"

"She is. But after explaining to situation to her she decided to postpone the rest of her holiday for a while."

Oh…..I suppose that makes sense. I hope I had not worried her too much….I just sent her that message and never replied back. That must have worried her...I will have to make sure to apologize to her.

"What happened at Mint Eye?" Jumin asks again.

"Mint Eye? Well…" I look away…..where do I even start? So much had happened. The events of what had happened flash through my mind…. "I hid when Zen and Yoosung were captured. Rika sent someone outside to guard the door. So I was looking for another way out… that is why I asked Jaehee for Driver Kim's number…. Then I saw V….with Rika….."

"V?" Jumin asks surprised.

"He got out when they brought Zen and Yoosung down to the basement. He tried to talk to Rika….I've never seen anything like that before. Rika...was so heartless...She was so angry with V. She went on and on about how he betrayed her. Something about him caring more for the RFA than her. He kept saying she should hurt him..not others." Back there….what happened...god...V. I had no idea his situation was so complicated. He needs a friend now more than ever. Rika...he truly loves her. Even if she was using him...even though she hurt him. "V….I want to talk to him….Can we go see him Jumin?"

"You know we cannot leave the hospital." Jumin says sternly.

"Jumin...I think he needs help. He is going to really need us. I've never seen anyone look so broken as I did when V was with Rika…he said that he liked going blind...because Rika gave him that pain. I think that is why he didn't want to get the surgery you suggested….but now...she is in the hospital...do you think V could be there?"

"V…said that?" Jumin says shaking his head. "If that is true….he may be in the same hospital where Rika is..."

"I don't think it is something you can just tell others…." I squeeze his hand again. "I think we all will need to do our best to be there for V. He was hiding everything about Rika for so long. He lost his sight...his career...he almost lost the RFA because of her. I don't want to impose on him...but I think we should keep him away from Rika. She wanted to hurt him...she said something about destroying him in front of everyone at Mint Eye...making an example of him..."

"We will have to keep a close eye on him." Jumin pats my head. "I will try and talk to him soon. However, you should rest. It is best to keep you away from potentially stressful situations while you are healing."

"But….I think I can help." I insist. I may not be able to move very well….but I can talk to my friends...I can try and help everyone get through this stressful time….I know I can.

"No. You need to get better. I cannot fully trust V. If he was hiding all those things about Rika… I do not feel comfortable letting anything I cannot control near you. You are going to stay where I can see you and rest until you are fully healed. We are then going far away and you will be safe again."

Wait...what? I can't see V? Is Jumin doubting V….? I know he hid so much from us...but he can't possibly think he would mean either of us harm...right? None of what he is saying makes any sense….What does he mean that he doesn't want to let anything near him he cannot control? He can't control everything…. "Jumin….?" I squeeze his hand. "Please don't be so upset. V...he thought he had to hide all of those things to protect us. He was being manipulated by Rika. He won't ever do anything bad to us….I know he wouldnt...you should know that too. He's been your friend longer than mine."

"MC….." Jumin's voice waivers. "I need you to listen to me. I think it is best that you do not see V for a while."

Listen to him? I always listen to him….except….for yesterday. Is that what this is about? Jumin….likes to be in control. I have always known that. But I am not a cat...or a business deal. He can't control me...just like I cannot control him. He has to know that….right? What do I even say to that? I can't just tell him he can't control me...that will sound too defensive...he will not receive that well. I bite my lip. I am at a loss for words...

"What else happened?" Jumin asks sternly.

What else….well after V and Rika….that's when….Jumin won't like this…."Well….my phone ended up beeping from a text message….and that's when I was caught. So I ran out of the building. That's when I got a rock thrown at me and then I was shot at…."

"A rock was thrown at you?" Jumin asks.

"Rika threw a rock at me…..yeah…."

Jumin let's out a sigh shaking his head. He looks troubled, angry, worried, upset…..

"I won't do anything that stupid again…" I continue, looking down at my lap. My chest feels tight. I don't know what to do. Jumin seems so upset….he is saying strange things...he seems so insecure. I want to help him feel better….but how?

"No. You won't. I will make sure of it."

He will make sure of it? I stare at him puzzled. What could he mean by that….? His gaze is stern but he holds my hand tenderly. I love him….but why is he saying these things? Even if he may be upset with me. He has every right to be…..I broke my promise. If our positions were switched...if it was Jumin in the hospital...I would be a wreck of worry. But he has to know he can't control everything….right? I nuzzle into his hand. I can smell him so clearly. The comfort of his touch makes my mind feel fuzzy.

"MC….please never scare me like that again…." Jumin whispers with an uneasy voice.

"Jumin?" I look up at him. "Are you alright?"

He shakes his head and purses his lips. His eyes are downcast accentuating the dark circles under his eyes. He squeezes my hand tighter staring at the place where his fingers weave into mine. "No." His voice is quiet. "I feel very complicated about what happened…." He shakes his head again stopping mid way through what he was saying.

"Jumin? You feel complicated? You can talk to me...you know that, right?"

He lets out a sigh. "You are not well I should not unload my worries on an ill person."

"But it's me." I insist. "Just because I am not in my best health does not mean I can't be there for you Jumin...It will help you feel better if you talk to me…probably." I want to be closer to him...if only I could hold him right now. Why was I so stupid….? I hurt Jumin…...I can tell by his worried injured look. A sharp ache lingers in my chest. Because I was careless...I ended up hurting him...the thought stings.

After a long pause Jumin looks up, holding me in his gaze. "I keep having these thoughts of how I would like to keep you locked up. So you couldn't get hurt or run away." He pauses and looks down. The ache in my chest grows deeper. Had I pushed him into this state? Those are not healthy thoughts…..they seem similar to how he felt about Elizabeth when he was afraid she might be taken. Jumin….he's a bit controlling...he feels best when he can control the outcome of situations. I've always known this. When things get out of his control he tries and fix it so he is in control once again. I know that….I've seen it over and over. But I didn't expect him to say that. Keep me locked up? "I feel very protective towards you." He continues. "I know it's not right to want to do that to another human. But these thoughts stay in my mind. I care about you so when it comes to your safety….and health...I don't know what to do. I thought you were safe…..but then this happened. I don't know how to make sure you are completely safe in the future without restricting your freedom..."

"Jumin….." I stop him. He looks up at me with worried eyes. He seems so sad...it feels like there is a ball stuck in my throat. This is my fault...isn't it? I got hurt….I wasn't being smart...Jumin, V, Seven, they all told me to stay home. If Yoosung and Zen knew about what was going on, they would have said the same thing too. I hid the truth from them...they could have gotten hurt because of my negligence. Jumin may be saying harsh things….but I understand. He's scared...he feels like he has no control. I promised I would stay home. But then I left. I betrayed his trust….god….does he feel like he can't trust me anymore? Is that where this is coming from? "It's ok. I understand." The words are hard to swallow. "You don't know if you can trust me….But Jumin….you can't always ensure that everything will be ok. Life isn't like that. It's impossible to always consider all the possibilities….and make sure nothing bad will ever happen. Bad stuff will happen….no matter how hard you try."

"I know I can't...but the desire to want to keep you to myself…" He shakes his head. "I know I can't keep you locked up. You deserve better than that…..It's not that I can't trust you...MC…. please...promise me you won't put yourself in harms way again. I will do my best to make sure a situation like that never happens again...but if it does….please….I do not think I can handle another scare like this again….please...I need you listen to me when I request you to stay away from danger…."

He sounds so wounded….This is all my fault...this all could have been avoided. I was not being smart...and thinking clearly. My actions no longer reflect on only me...they also reflect on Jumin. I am not the only one constantly worrying….he is too. "I'm...sorry…." I feel so guilty. The fact that I hurt Jumin...that I betrayed his trust...hurts far more than any of my wounds. "I will be more careful….alright?"

He lets out a sigh. "MC…..I love you so much. I've never felt so strongly about someone before. I want to protect you from harm….and this...after this happened...I feel very complicated about the situation."

"I...didn't mean to hurt you…Jumin…." I reach out to him again. He takes my hand and holds it firmly.

"I know you didn't." His voice is heavy and stern. "I am doing my best to keep objective. What is important is that you get better and that your safety is secured. My feelings of being upset are not as important as that...I know that...but I am finding it very difficult when I care about you so much."

I nod. I understand…...he has every right to be upset. Everyone must be upset...He frowns as he strokes my hand with his thumb. I wish I could help him feel less worried and upset….

"Can I do something to make you feel better?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Just stay as you are now. I feel calm when I can see you in front of my eyes."

Jumin leans in and kisses my cheek. "MC...when we are able to go home I think I will take some time off work to stay with you."

Is that really all right? Didn't he just take time away from work for the party? He also skipped today because of Mint Eye…"Is that alright?"

"I will discuss it with my father. But I should be able to work from home for the most part. If there is an important meeting I can conference call in or go in for a short amount of time. I do not feel comfortable leaving your side until you are better. Also if Jaehee is going to be back things will go smoother. Not to mention, Yoosung will be there."

"Alright." I smile. "But don't force yourself. I will be fine on my own."

"That's what you said then this happened." His words sting….

I feel guilty. He's right…...I said I would be fine….and then I got shot. It is only natural he is worried…..I sigh. At least Jaehee will be back. Even though it is unfortunate her holiday was cut short. Also Yoosung should be able to help….wait Yoosung! I almost forgot about him. Is he ok!? He saw Rika…? He must be freaking out…..."Jumin…..is Yoosung alright? He saw Rika...he must be in a state of shock…."

"Ah, yes about that….Yoosung….doesn't appear to remember anything that happened at Mint Eye. It seems he was hit on the head at some point….The doctor's think his brain is blocking out the traumatic memory. The doctors advised us to not tell him anything for the sake of his health. When he asked what happened we told him that the hacker hit him on the head and that is why he doesn't remember anything. If we have to tell him about Rika...we will cross that bridge later."

"Won't he be upset if he finds out we are hiding this from him?" If someone hid something like that from me….I would be very upset.

"Yes...he will be upset. But the doctor says it is unlikely he will remember what happened. If his brain is suppressing the memory...None of us want to force him to remember…"

I couldn't even tell him about Rika...let alone tell him what happened. Maybe this is the smartest thing to do….. "He's ok though?"

Jumin smiles at me warmly. "Yes. Zen agreed to stay the night with him at his place so he could monitor him incase he remembers anything."

Thank god….at least Zen can be with him. Everyone is ok…..I let out a sigh. I hope V and Seven are doing ok…."What about Seven….his brother…."

"Seven has already gone to the mental hospital where his brother is. I do not know anything else about that though."

"I'm glad….we are all safe." I smile.

Jumin takes my hand and places a kiss near my ring. "Yes. Everyone is safe now. You should rest more dear."

I should rest….but I don't want to…. I want to stay here with Jumin. "Can you come closer?" I ask.

Jumin moves his chair closer and moves his head down to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Is this alright dear?"

"No...come in the bed."

Jumin chuckles. His smile lightens my heart, taking off some of the guilt I feel for hurting him. "If it hurts to move so little I think it is a bad idea for me to get that close dear. This will have to do."

I frown at him. I want to have him hold me...I want to hear his heartbeat like I always do when we fall asleep together. I fold my arms to show my discontent. But even moving my arms makes me wince. "This sucks…."

He laughs again. "You will heal and I will make up for it, all right dear?"

I sigh and nuzzle my face into his hands.

"You should get some rest."

"You too?"

He shakes his head. "I will stay here and get some work done. Don't worry about me. I am used to staying up. But you are not well so you need to sleep."

"Allright…." I wish he could come in the bed with me and hold me like he always does. But he's right it would not be smart…..

I nod and close my eyes. I drift off to sleep with Jumin holding my hand.

* * *

Morning comes quicker than expected. The doctor comes into the room around 7AM and checks my vitals and has the nurse change the dressings on my wounds. It was the first time I saw what my torso looked like. Both of my sides have deep gashes on them. The left side, the side that was shot, has the deepest wound. Large frankenstein stitches hold my skin together. It doesn't even look like my skin….the area of the wound is stained with blood, some of it still fresh. When Jumin saw it he was very concerned, but the doctor said bleeding was normal for the first few days and we should only be concerned if it doesn't stop.

After showing Jumin how to dress the wounds, the doctor gave us painkillers, antibiotics, gauze, and disinfectant gel. He told us the wound will be more stable by tomorrow and then I can begin bathing again. In a week he told me I can resume doing things as normal. But not to do anything to strenuous for two weeks. To my dismay...the doctor put me on strict bedrest for three days. When Jumin asked about having me travel in a week the doctor advised that it would be best to postpone the trip for another week. After some more questions he decides it is fine for me to go home.

Jumin and I sit in the car together. I lean up on his chest and he holds me to him with his arm gently wrapped around my shoulders. I sit on his left side, so my right side, the one with smaller stitches rests on him. He softly strokes my hair as I close my eyes. My head feels slightly fuzzy from all the drugs. Even though I don't feel quite like myself I feel much more relaxed than I did at the hospital. Being out of the hospital is more of a relief than I could have imagined. All the craziness seems more distant as we driver further and further away.

Wrapping my arm around Jumin I slouch down slightly. A sigh escapes my dry lips. His smell tickles my nose. Having him so near relaxes me. Last night, not having him in the same bed as me was more difficult than I imagined. Not being able to feel his warmth or smell him clearly…

I am glad he is here now.

Driver Kim drives us carefully through the busy highway back into the city. His driving is so smooth that it doesn't even feel like we are going as fast as we are.

"Are you alright dear?" Jumin asks.

How many times has this man asked me if I was ok since yesterday? I can't get annoyed though….If our positions were switched….I would not be as composed as Jumin. "I'm ok." Opening my eyes I look up at him. The dark circles that were there last night are still there, darker than ever. My first instinct is to ask him to get some rest...but he won't listen. He's too on edge to sleep. I can see that. Even though I may be feeling more relaxed as we drive further and further away….he just looks more nervous than he did the day before. I am sure he is happy to be going home just like me….but so many things weigh on his mind...I am sure of it. I wish there was something I could do or say to make him feel more assured….

The guilt of causing this situation sits heavy on my chest. I can't tell myself this could not have been avoided….it could have been avoided. If I had even just done one thing differently….this wouldn't have happened….

"Do you think Elizabeth the Third misses us?" I ask trying to help get his mind off things. I remember Jaehee once mentioning that whenever Jumin was stressed out she would bring up Elizabeth and it would brighten his mood. I wonder if it can work for even a situation like this?

"Elizabeth the Third?" he asks looking down at me with wide eyes full of surprise.

"In the past if you were gone for a day you would leave Elizabeth the Third with Jaehee. Does she get lonely easy?"

"Ah, yes. I am sure she misses the both of us. I had the maid leave her some food last night as we could not come home. Under normal circumstances I would have left Elizabeth with Jaehee. I am sure she will understand the situation once she sees you."

I nod. It's cute how Jumin talks about Elizabeth as if she was a human. The way he communicates with animals is something I've always liked about him. "I'll be happy to be home, the three of us." I give him a smile.

"The three of us…." Jumin says with a longing sigh. "Maybe once you are safe at home I will feel a bit better."

"I am sure you will." I squeeze his hand lightly. "Jumin, are you still upset about what happened?"

He pauses and purses his lips. "Yes. I am. But more so than that, there are many things on my mind."

Things on his mind? Could this be about what we talked about early this morning? About him feeling complicated…I hold his hand tighter.

"MC...last night the media learned we were at the hospital. It seems to have spurred some off base rumors about the reason for your hosplitation. My father also has heard of what happened….."

"Rumors? Your dad..? Did you tell him about Mint Eye?"

"He is unaware of Mint Eye. I have not decided to what level of detail I should reveal Mint Eyes operations. He will need to know the basics if we are going to handle this discreetly. As for the rumors I plan to take care of them. But when we arrive at the penthouse there may be more reporters than you are used to."

"More than I am used to?" I ask thinking aloud. Does he mean there would will be more than there was before? He can't mean that...I don't think any more people could fit in front of the building. There can only be so many gossip magazines…..

"Yes. I have already taken measures to remove them off the property. But if they are on the street...there is not much I can legally do."

"Alright…I am sure it will be fine. They are just doing their job after all….." I say. "What kind of rumors? Do they know I was shot at?" I ask cautiously.

"Thankfully no. If they did we would have a much larger problem."

I nod. "So it's fine then...right."

"Yes. I talked to my father on the phone last night when these rumors were just starting. We both agreed that we should formally release a statement about the reason for your hospital stay. Considering the area of your bandages I think saying you had appendicitis makes the most sense...I can also announce the date of the wedding. Hopefully with the release of that information they will lay off a bit and start reporting positively about us along with C&R again. Then things should be easier for you..."

"For me?" I ask surprised.

"Yes...you haven't been exposed to it yet. I wish I could protect you from it...but there is not much I can do. If we sneak in through the back there will be even more off base rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" I ask Jumin again.

"There are many suspicions and claims, but the most popular one is that you had a drug overdose."

"A drug overdose?" I can't help but laugh. Are they really saying that about me? They will really do anything to sell a tabloid...won't they.

"I am glad you find it funny. It makes me feel more assured that you are not insulted like I am. I do not find it as amusing that they are spreading lies about the one I love."

"I don't really think people really believe those tabloid stories, Jumin. I never thought my life would be interesting enough to make up stories like that though."

Jumin's eyes are soft even though stress drips from every detail of his body. He leans down and places a kiss on my head. "You are a very special lady, you deserve to be made a big deal of. However, I wish it was in a positive light."

"Well...if they are busy making up stories about me they will be less likely to find out about Mint Eye...so maybe it isn't so bad."

Jumin nods slowly. "That is one way to look at it."

Leaning closer to him, ignoring the ache from my side, I give him a grin. "It's going to be fine. I think we can relax now….Mint Eye is gone….the media hasn't found out. Even Yoosung is ok...somehow. We are all safe."

"We are all safe….now." Jumin looks down, staring at the bandages wrapped around my torso. "I find it admirable you are able to be positive even with all that is going on. I have been finding it hard to keep level headed about this….with everything going out of control so quickly….I am glad I have you by my side."

"I am glad to be with you." As I say this Jumin takes my chin gently, and kisses my lips. It sends shivers all over my whole body. How long has it been since he kissed me like this? Probably only a day….but it feels like it has been so much longer than that. As he pulls away a sigh escapes my lips. I want more….but I know it's not possible….He strokes my cheeks and helps me lean back up against him.

After a few hours we pull up to the front of the building. Jumin was right….there are more reporters than I am used to. There are more reporters than at the party...or any day before. I don't think I have ever seen so many reporters in one place before….and it's not just tabloid reporters…..

The street in front of the building is a sea of men and women holding cameras and microphones….Wait is that the news….like the main news? Why are they here? Are they really so interested in us? Men in black suits line the driveway restricting access to the front of the building completely. When they see our car they part and allow for us to drive through. Driver Kim stops the car in front of the main door and puts the car in park.

"There are so many…." I say in shock.

"I am going to talk to them." Jumin says firmly. "I need to stop those off base rumors as soon as possible."

"Alright." I nod.

"Stay in the car." He tells me.

"I want to stay with you…." I tell him.

He lets out a sigh. "MC….it's not safe for you to go into a crowd like that…."

"I want to stay with you." I say again. I don't want to stay in the car…..I want to see what is going on….

Jumin shakes his head. "Here let's put this on you so they don't see the blood…" He puts his suit jacket on me. It is big and baggy...but it smells like him. I look down at my dress. Blood stains still rest on the sides, even though it has been washed. Bulky bandages prevent it from being buttoned up all the way in the back. Jumin buttons up the jacket and smooths it out. I must look silly wearing such a big coat…...my hands aren't even visible through the sleeves. I roll them up, cuffing them.

Jumin kisses my cheek. The door is opened by Driver Kim and he helps me out of the car. Jumin follows and wraps his arm around me. I look around. There are so many people in front of the building….how many is there? A fifty...one hundred? I can't really tell…...

'IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR FIANCE IS PREGNANT?"

"DID SHE OVERDOSE ON DRUGS?"

"MR. HAN WHY WERE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?! IS IT TRUE YOUR FIANCE HAS CANCER?" The reporters try and approach us but the men in the black suits push them away. I grab onto Jumin.

Where did they get those ideas? The one about me being pregnant makes me chuckle. That is much more likely than a drug overdose…. "Stay close." Jumin tells me, holding me as close to him as he can without bothering my stitches. Before I can think too much on it, Jumin begins to lead us closer to the crowd of reporters. Driver Kim and some security guards follow us closely behind, they form a circle around us.

Suddenly we are in the sea of reporters. It is hot...and loud…

"Mr Han?" Driver Kim asks looking behind his shoulder. "You intend to release a statement?"

"Yes." He nods. The security guards part aside allowing the reporters to see us clearly. Jumin clears his throat. The sea of reporters move closer but they fall silent. I look up at Jumin, his face is stern. He seems so tired….I wish I could help him somehow. "Good morning." He says. His voice is so firm…. "You should be happy to know that my fiance is doing well. Yesterday we had a scare and she was diagnosed with appendicitis. She is doing much better after her appendectomy."

"Appendicitis?" The reporters whisper.

"Why was she in a hospital so far out of the city?" A reporter asks.

"She was having a picnic with her friends. That was the closest hospital."

A picnic? How did he come up with that….? I guess that is believable...they have no reason to doubt us I guess….

"Have you two decided on a wedding date yet?" A reporter in the crowd asks.

"We have decided that once she is better we will hold the wedding. The ceremony will happen in approximately two weeks."

"So soon?!" One of the reporters asks. "Is there a reason why you are holding it so soon? Is she pregnant!?"

"She is not with child. We have not discussed the exact timing of when we will be starting a family. But we both know how we feel about one another. We see no reason to delay the ceremony any further than this. I have realized life is short and there is no point in delaying things to appease status quo. Any further questions can be directed to my assistant Jaehee Kang. That is all."

Jumin turns around and the team of security guards form a circle around us once again. The press is roaring. All of their questions form one loud noise...I can't make out what they are saying…..poor Jaehee….she is sure to come back to so many e-mails and phone messages…. We are guided through the lobby to the elevator. We shoot up into the sky without stopping once. Jumin carefully leads me into the penthouse. Elizabeth is sitting in front of the door. She greets us with a meow. Seeing her is a relief. I have never been happier to see a cat in my life.  
"Morning Elizabeth," I give her a smile. She approaches the two of us and runs her soft fur against both of our legs. Her purrs are louder than normal. She rubs her face up on Jumin's pants, covering them in cat fur. She really must have missed us. She usually isn't this enthusiastic when we come home. I try and bend over to pick her up but the large bandages wrapped around my waist stop me from doing so. The action makes me wince. Jumin grabs me quickly and pulls me close to him again.

"You need to be careful." He warns. "Don't move so quickly…" he shakes his head. "You should stay in bed. Your stitches are too fragile for you to be moving around."

I sigh. That is what the doctor said. But I don't want to spend all day in bed….I was in bed all day at the hospital. I want to go about and do things….but I know I can't. It's too cruel...I thought if I was going to spend a whole day in Jumin's bed….it wouldn't be because of this…. What's the point of staying in bed all day if you can't do _that_ in bed all day.

"Do you need anything?" Jumin asks. "Water?"

"I wish I could take a shower…"

He shakes his head at me. "The doctor said you can't do that yet dear."

I know….this sucks. I can't shower...I feel so gross...I can't go about...I can't do anything physical….the doctor even said I can't drink with my medication. Which means no wine…this is the worst.

He strokes my hair. "Don't look so sad dear. Should I have the chef send you some food? Do you want to rest? Sleeping will help your body heal quicker."

I don't want to sleep...I've slept so much. "Maybe I will wash my face…." That may help me feel a little cleaner. "And change…." I motion down to my stained dress.

"Let me help you...you shouldn't move too much…."

I can't even change by myself...this is no fun. Normally I would be more than willing to have Jumin help me undress...but because of these stitches nothing can happen...this just sucks. I stare at Jumin who is looking around the closet. He thumbs through my clothes and pulls out a black empire waist nightgown. He sets it on the chair in the closet and carefully takes his jacket off of me. Hanging it back up, he walks back to me and helps peel off my dress that is haphazardly buttoned in the back around the bandages. It falls to the ground and I step out of it. He kisses my cheek, embracing me gently from behind. His lips linger there as he strokes my hair. I lean back against him. His chest radiates warmth. A soft sigh escapes his lips. He slides his finger underneath my bra. I fall back into him….what is he doing? He plays where the lace meets the elastic. Suddenly he unhooks it and it falls to the ground. His hands move to my naked breasts as he holds them in his hands. Making small circles, he rubs my nipples. A moan escapes my lips. What is he doing? He has to know that we can't do that…..If I can't even leave bed...doing something that physical has to be out of the question...right? A kiss lands on my cheek. He pulls me closer into his chest. My bum rests against his legs. He slides one of his hands down to where my panties are, and he pushes them down. Really...what is he doing? He starts sucking on my ear. His breath is so warm...I can hear him so clearly…

Moans escape my mouth and I feel myself getting wetter. Is this really ok? I don't know what he is doing….but I am losing the strength to question it anymore. His touch feels so good….Even though the drugs make my body feel numb...his every touch makes my body feel more excited and awake. He continues fondling my breasts with one of his hands as he rubs my inner thigh with his other hand.

I feel myself getting wetting...throbbing for him….I want him…..so much…..god...it's so easy for him to make me want him… The smallest of touches can make my head spin...when did I become like this….? I guess he has always made me like this...I've never been able to control myself around him. "Ju-Jumin.." I call out. He kisses my cheek sweetly and stops moving his hands.

"I'm sorry dear...I was getting carried away…."

He may have been….but I don't want him to stop….he can't just stop….My hands move on their own and move his hand to my clit. I move it for him. His fingers feel so good...they are so big...and warm. I let out another moan.

"MC…?" He asks with surprise in his voice. He is the one that started this though….I am not letting him stop… I feel starved for his touch. I want him near….I want him to touch me.

Moving his hand, he pulls it a safe distance away from my bandages. He strokes underneath my breasts, his gaze looking down at me. Another kiss is placed on my bare shoulder. My body shivers. I drop my hand and Jumin keeps moving his hand. My body is a mess...I am breathing heavily and with every stroke I become wetter. I want him inside….but I know he can't….which makes me want it even more…..

My body stiffens...and I begin to shake. A loud moan escapes my mouth and my eyes are forced shut. Release overcomes my body. Gasping for air I lean into Jumin further, my legs shaking. Jumin removes his hand and kisses my cheek. "I love you." He whispers, holding me to him.

I look behind my shoulder. My eyes meet his….I love him so much. It hurts…..I turn around and fully embrace him. I burry my face into his chest. He softly strokes my hair. "I love you too. I'm so happy we are home."

His hands softly hold my head. He leans in and kisses my head. His touch is so soft and gentle. My heart feels full….I love him. "We should get you dressed and you should rest."

I don't want to rest….but he's probably right...Jumin walks over to the dresser and grabs a fresh pair of underwear. He bends down and I step into them. Pulling them up he kisses my hips. He pauses there….wrapping his arms around my hips. He rests his head against me and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He leans down and rests his head on my bare shoulder. "You should not be worrying about me. You are the injured one."

"I'm fine...well I will be fine." I assure him. "I'm just happy to be home."

Pulling me closer he wraps his arms around my chest. "I'm happy we can be alone again. I am happy you are back home safe."

I nod. I could not agree more. All those reporters….all the doctors and nurses….it is much more relaxing for it to be just the two of us. Jumin looks up at the bandages wrapped around my stomach. A frown dawns his face. I know he's upset about what happened...but I wish he would not be so hurt…. I made a mistake. I should have stayed home. I know that. I hate how I hurt him…. He seems less upset now we are home….but he isn't acting like his usual self. I don't know what to do to make him feel better. There may be nothing I can do...

"Thanks for dealing with all those reporters." I say trying to take his mind off of the bandages that are in front of his eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to see that. I should sue them for slander…."

He looks even more troubled now. Good job MC...you just took his mind off one unpleasant thing and moved it to another…"It's fine. I don't think anyone really believes those sorts of stories. Besides...I think they believed your story."

Jumin gets up and grabs the nightgown off the chair. "They should not be able to say whatever they want without any evidence. But yes. I think for the time being they will focus on other things due to my statement."

"I hope they forget about all of this soon. I typically do not have so many news reporters hanging around my home. Soon things will be more normal for us." Jumin takes my arms and positions them over my head, he drapes the nightgown onto me. It falls down quickly. Jumin tugs it over my head and smooths out the skirt by running his hands down my legs. "Perfect." He smiles grazing my bum with his hand. His touch gives me goosebumps. He takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom. The faucet is turned on and Jumin grabs a washcloth than was neatly folded on the counter. He gets it wet and rings it with his hand. Is he….he doesn't have to help me wash my face….I can do that….putting on underwear would have been hard with my wounds….but surely I can do this….

"Jumin you don't have to…"

He brings the wash cloth to my face and begins to wipe it gently. I close my eyes. "I want to…." I try and move my face away, but he holds it still by grabbing my chin. "Stay still dear. Let me take care of you." He whispers.

I drop my shoulders. There is no stopping him….it really isn't worth it to fight him on this. I can let him do this... The cloth feels so warm...my skin feels so refreshed. When he pulls the cloth away I let out a sigh. I already feel cleaner just from that.

"Thanks…." I give him a smile. He smiles back, his eyes are so soft...I love him…I embrace him from the front and nuzzle my head up against his chest.

"Jumin….thanks for being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you." My chest tightens. Emotions are building up in my chest….it is hard to breathe.

His eyes widen and his head turns to the side. "Of course I would be here for you. I don't need to be thanked."

"Still…." Even if that may be true. Without him...I don't know what would have happened. My father….Mint Eye….if I had not found the RFA….I probably would have ended up in that cult as well. I would be in that mental hospital with everyone else….. If things happened differently...would I have even met Jumin or the rest of the RFA? I suppose there is no way to really know what would happen if things happened differently. Things happened this way for a reason...I have to think that. But my dad….how did he end up there. There are still so many things I don't know…. I know I should just forget about him. He was a terrible father. I shouldn't even think of him as a father. He was never there for me. He caused me more pain than anything. He shot me….I know that. So why am I curious about him? I haven't spoken to him in years….

"MC?" Jumin takes my chin in his hands and places a soft kiss on my forehead. "You look troubled."

I nod. "Jumin…." I hug him tighter. I can feel my stitches clearly and my body aches, but I ignore it. "Do you think my father could have changed…"

"MC….." His voice waivers. "You know how I feel about that."

I know that….I know it…. "But, he was on drugs. Everyone there was being manipulated by Rika. The fact he joined a cult...maybe he was trying to turn his life around...I don't know."

"No. He shot you MC. Even Rika didn't try and do that and she was the most ill out of them all. Judging from where he shot you...he didn't care if you made it out alive."

What he says makes sense. I should try and forget about it. That would be best. Just forget….but it's hard to forget about family.

"You are a nice person MC. But some people are just bad. Some don't deserve second chances. Your father is one of those people. I am sure of it." I know his words are true. But I can't just stop myself from being curious about it. I thought he was dead….but somehow he isn't…. "You should rest." He whispers to me. "Let's take you to the bed."

I nod, lacking the mental fortitude to resist his suggestion. We walk out of the closet and he pulls back the covers and tucks me in bed.

"Rest. When you wake up I will order you something to eat."

I really don't want to sleep. So many thoughts are swirling around in my head..about Rika….my father….Mint Eye….V…..I feel so overwhelmed... Will everything be alright? Is Jumin allright? He seems so tired…..he must want to rest as well...maybe if we rest together…. "Do you want to rest with me?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I don't think I could do that even if I tried. I have some work to take care of...I'll be right here if you need anything."

I frown. "Work?"

"Yes. Jaehee will be back soon and I need to prepare some things so she can take care of things at the office. I also need to figure out what to do about all those news reporters…."

"Jumin…." I say cautiously. "If there are more stories in the press about us will your father be ok?"

"My father?" He asks surprised.

"Wasn't he upset seeing all those rumors?"

"He seemed alright when I spoke to him last night."

"Alright." I am glad Jumin has such a good relationship with his father. "If you need help talking to him about this...I am always there for you."

"You are very sweet." Jumin ruffles my hair. "But you should rest and focus on getting better. I will take care of everything." Jumin bends down and places a short sweet kiss on my head. Looking up I see his grey eyes staring down at me softly. He moves away...but I don't want him to go...I want him closer. My hand goes up and I grab him by the shirt collar. Pulling him closer our lips meet. His warm breath tickles my skin and my eyelashes brush up against his face. He is so warm...I don't want this blanket. I want him. His scent overflows my nose and makes my body tingle. I love him. I want him even closer….

"MC….." He pulls away. "You need to rest. I've already kept you up for too long..."

I shake my head and pull him back closer to me. I know I am being selfish...but I can't stop myself. With everything going on….having him close makes everything seem better. Our lips meet once again. With my tongue, I push up against his lips and force my way in. I explore the corners of his mouth slowly...but Jumin does not join. He pulls away keeping his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from leaning in closer. My head tilts to the side. Is he ok….he has never pulled away from my kisses like this before….is he really so worried about me resting he won't even kiss me like he normally does? That can't be it...can it? Is he still mad…? "Jumin?" I ask….trying to hide the hurt feelings that are beginning to form in my chest. "What's the matter?"

"Rest." He says firmly. "Kisses will not heal your body. We shouldn't be so close like this when your stitches are so fresh. It's my fault for getting carried away..."

A frown spreads across my face and I cross my arms. I wish they could...then I would be better in no time. "I want you near…." I reach out to him...as I reach out I notice my hands are shaking. Why...is it the drugs..?

"I will be right here." He assures me pointing over to the chair at the edge of the room. "If you need anything I won't be far…"

"No….here…." I point to the empty spot on the bed where he should be.

Jumin lets out a sigh. "MC…."

"Jumin…." I grasp onto his shirt. "Just for a while….it's okay right?"

He closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head. "Allright. Just for a while." He gets into the bed and sits next to me. He grabs my hand once again and kisses it. "Are you really okay MC? You are acting differently than normal."

Maybe I am… "You are also acting strangely," I say thinking aloud. I immediately regret my words. That sounded much more defensive than I intended… "Are you still upset with me?" I can't filter my words….what am I doing….. "Are you mad….and is that why you don't want to kiss me or be near me…" god what am I saying? I sound so emotional….Jumin is right...I should rest. I am getting caught up in my own head….

"I have been near you all day." He reminds me. "And I am not mad anymore." He assures me. "I may be upset at the situation. But that will not change anything. I have a lot on my mind so that may be why I seem to be behaving strangely. I should not touch you too much….your stitches are still very fragile. It is not that I don't want to. I do. I am just trying to put your health first. Do you understand that?"

I nod. Maybe I am being unreasonable wanting all his attention. Jumin seems so tired…. I understand he has a lot of work to do. But even so, he needs to rest...maybe if I help him...we can both rest? "Jumin…." I rest my head on his shoulder. "This is my fault….let me help you with those things. Just because I am on bed rest doesn't mean I have to sleep all day. I can do some things too. You didn't sleep at all last night. You need rest more than me right now."

"I am used to not sleeping." He reminds me. "I am fine….don't worry about me. You should only worry about getting better."

"I worry because I love you." Squeezing his hand I gaze into his exhausted grey eyes. "Please let me do something….I won't be able to sleep unless I know you are ok Jumin."

"I'm really fine." He kisses my hand again. "You can help me by getting some rest, all right?"

I nod. I am just being unreasonable at this point. I can at least try….if it really helps me heal sooner...then I can do things again. Not that one nap will do much. But if it helps Jumin's nerves...than that is something. "Allright. I will go to sleep."

"Good." He pats my head. "I will be right here if you need anything." He kisses my cheek. "Sweet dreams my love. Heal quickly."

"I want to." I smile. I slouch down in the bed and Jumin pulls the covers securely over me. I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

It is pitch black. Something cold is underneath me...the air is crisp. Is it winter? I reach out the only thing visible is my breath. Where am I? Standing up I walk forward. Why is it so dark? There has to be a light somewhere….am I outside? The floor feels so smooth like I am inside...but the air is so cold...there is no way it would be so cold inside.

"Hello?" I ask. My voice echoes around me several times. Echos? Is this place big? To echo it would need walls right? I am inside….right….? There has to be a light switch somewhere…. I continue walking through the room, placing one foot in front of the other. Where am I….and how did I end up here? I walk for what feels like forever. Eventually I am stopped by something in front of me…..a wall? No...it's not a wall. It is too soft to be a wall. I reach out...this barrier...feels kinda of like a person. Wait is that a person?

"Hello?" I ask again…

I lean in closer and hear breathing. This thing...it's alive. It has to be a person….

Suddenly a sharp noise echos through the room and blinding light forces my eyes shut. I try and open them again….I see black in front of me….I look up and see a man...who is it? I back away. "Hello...where am I?" I ask. Why is this person ignoring me. As I back up I see that man is wearing a hat...and sunglasses. I can't see his face clearly. Why would he be wearing sunglasses when it was dark in the room. I look around….I am definitely indoors….so why is it so cold? The room in incredibly large...with no furniture or doors in sight. How did I get in here? Where is Jumin….

"MC." The voice echos. That voice….it sounds so familiar.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

The man reaches into his coat and pulls something out…

Wait…

Is that…

A gun.

Why does he have a gun…..?

His hat and sunglasses fall off and I see his face….it's my father….no...wait...this can't be real….no….

I turn away and run….I have to get out of here...how is he here?

Run!  
I run as fast as I can away from him. But a loud bang interrupts my steps...I fall to the ground screaming. It hurts so much...why...why….

I hear him laughing in the background...my body shakes.

"MC!"

My body shakes more… wait that isn't my father's voice...that sounds like Jumin….Is he here….he sounds so muffled.

"MC! Wake up!'

I open my eyes….Jumin...he's right here. His eyes are wide and he looks panicked. He embraces me quickly and places kisses on my cheek. "You were having a nightmare...you were screaming…."

I was screaming….? That was a dream? Thank god….it was a dream. Tears run down my cheek. He strokes my hair. "Shhh….." He says, his voice full of worry. "It's ok…"

I nod...it's ok...it was just a dream…

That may have been a dream….but that really had happened….. "Jumin…" I reach around him, hugging him back. "I had a dream that I got shot again…"

"You are safe now…" He whispers. "I won't let that happen again. Soon we will be in a place where no one will be able to touch you…."

I am safe...yes….this house is safe. As long as I am with Jumin everything will be ok. I take in a deep breath. "I'm sorry….." I whisper with a broken raspy voice. "I don't know why…" I take another breath trying to calm down. My mouth feels dry….my head feels light….and the pain from my side is fresher than ever before.

"I'm here…" He assures me once again. He climbs into the bed quickly and pulls me into his chest. "Scary things like that won't happen again….I promise you…" his voice is shaking just like mine.

I hold onto him. He's here….Jumin. God….this is so messed up. How had I got shot? Mint Eye….Rika...my father...V….it's all so warped…. So many lies….and secrets. How does this even happen? Jumin continues to stroke my hair as he holds me tightly around my chest, avoiding the area with the bandages. "I'll calm down…" I say….trying to calm him down as well. "I'm sorry…"

"Angel...you don't have to be so strong about all of this…" I look up at him...he looks like he is in so much pain….I need to stop crying...I have to calm down…. "What happened was scary. You can be upset….why are you trying to hide it?"

Upset...but I need to be strong….for him...for the RFA….

"You can be upset. I am upset. I told you that." He says again. He strokes my cheek and kisses my shoulder. "You are the one that taught me that ignoring your feelings is no good….isn't that right?"

I guess I did do that kinda….

"So why are you trying so hard to be okay about this?"

"It's my fault…..I hurt you…."

"That may be partially true. But that doesn't mean you can't be upset…"

I can be upset…...Should I be upset? I cling onto his shirt.

"How can I make you feel better?" He asks.

Me feel better? I just want to be close to him…. "Stay here…." I whisper.

He nods leaning back in bed. I fall into his arms and he holds me there. I shut my eyes, taking deep breaths….getting lost in his scent and warmth. He's here….I am home. Everything is ok. What happened was scary...it was really scary. It was crazy….Mint Eye….Rika...that was scary. But everyone is ok. We are ok. I am going to be ok….


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all! The new chapter is out. I said it was going to be a short one but I guess I'm not capable of writing short chapters….. I wrote the last part of this chapter on a iPad in a plane so excuse me if there are more errors than usual. I did my best to proof it though. The next chapter will be put in 2 weeks and it will be the wedding…..finally! I'm so excited to write it. Finally I can write more M rated scenes then….why did I decide to shoot MC….it's been cock blocking my writing. The next chapter will be a marathon hahaha...Enjoy!

(Note- I fixed some spelling errors in this chapter 7/10/17 thanks for the notes kind readers!)

* * *

Warm sunlight stretches across the ceiling creating soft hues of white and grey. It's morning….finally...today is the day! It's been a week since the events of Mint Eye unfolded. At long last I can finally start doing normal things again. My wounds are not fully healed but I am no longer afraid they are going to rip. God….I can finally have a glass of wine again today. Not being able to do anything has been stressful…. Hopefully I can be of some help now…?

I look over to see Jumin's flushed sleeping face. His body is turned on his side, facing me. He doesn't move as much as I do in his sleep. When he falls asleep, when we are cuddling, he often stays in his position. I….on the other hand, always wake up on my back. A smile spreads across my face as I stare at him. He is so cute…..I love him…. Maybe I should wake him up? Jumin promised I could leave the house today...it took a bit of convincing...but because the doctor said it was ok he didn't protest much. To be honest I probably could've gone out after the fourth day...but Jumin can be very stubborn when it comes to health…

He can be very stubborn…..I wince thinking back…. We had got into a small fight because of that….I snapped at Jumin because I was getting stir crazy….. I know he has my best interest at heart…but he can be very stubborn and unreasonable at times. But it's not like I don't have my flaws as well…. I don't always filter what I say….

But in the end everything was fine. We made up…I guess fighting is a normal thing for couples...especially for one that is spending so much time together like we have been lately. God….I still feel bad even though the fight happened three days ago. I made him so stressed by snapping at him like that…. I wasn't be understanding at all…. I don't ever want to make him feel like that again… Jumin thinks everything though so carefully...and he thinks before he says things. So when I come out unfiltered it can catch him off guard…. I've been trying to think before I speak more…. Jumin really takes everything I say to heart. If I say something out of frustration...it can really end up hurting him. If I have learned anything over the course of this week, it's that Jumin is very sensitive. But I love him for that….he always notices when something is wrong with me...and he is always sure to listen to how I feel and try and talk through any issues we may have. The only reason we even fought three days ago was because I was frustrated...and I wasn't able to calmly discuss how I was feeling….. Besides….he was right. It was needlessly reckless and dangerous for me to go out with all the reporters outside… Even Zen ended up siding with him…. That is when I knew I was wrong…. Zen never agrees with Jumin….

I lean up next to his and kiss his cheek. "Wake up honey." I kiss him another time. His eyes open and a smile spreads across his face. I lean in closer.

"Good morning angel. How are you feeling?" Jumin's voice is raspy from waking up….he is so cute when he wakes up. I nuzzle up against him. His arms wrap around me. He doesn't have to be so careful with me anymore...but he still avoids my waist.

"I am perfect. Jumin...do you know what today is?"

"Yes...you want to go outside..."

I nod with a big smile.

"And you feel well?" he asks in an unsure voice.

"I feel perfect!" I move my body side to side to show him that I can move more freely.

"If that is the case we should go out and take care of some errands."

"Errands?" He wants to do errands on the first day I can go outside…..can he really not take a break?

"There are many things we have to do for the wedding." He reminds me. "We need see your wedding dress designer. The wedding planner told me your dress should be done by today. I gave the designer your exact measurements. But, in order to make sure it is perfect you will need to try it on." He looks down at me and strokes the area around my bandages. I nuzzle closer to Jumin. He smells so nice. These little touches from Jumin make me feel relaxed. Doing wedding stuff wouldn't be so bad. "That sounds nice." I flash him a smile.

Jumin gives me a warm smile as his sleepy hand reaches forward to stroke my cheek. His touch makes my heart beat faster….he looks so well rested...thank god. He has been not been getting as much sleep as he should be lately…. He has been so busy….yet he has managed to take care of me so well.

I wish there was someway I could thank him…having him here has not only been comforting...but he has been really helpful. If I had been alone...there is no way I could have taken this good of care of myself.

Although, he can be overprotective…like his refusal to let me go outside the building... I know he is thinking of me first. I can't hold it against him. He just wants me to get better… I want to get better too. That way he won't have to worry about me so much. It must be hard on him…. I stare into his eyes and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. A wide smile forms on his face and he strokes my cheek. I feel my grin widen…. I love him so much…. How did I get so lucky to find a man so caring and kind like him… He may not be perfect...but even his imperfections are wonderful to me.

The past week has has been incredibly diligent. Making sure I take my medicine on time, ensuring my wounds were cleaned and bandaged properly. He even got a nutritionist to form a special diet plan that would optimize healing while not putting any stress on my body. I didn't even know that was possible… He even tried to help ease my stir craze by inviting musicians into the house….It had actually helped a lot….How does he have time to be so thoughtful with everything going on? He has been taking care of most of the things regarding the wedding….and taking care of Mint Eye.

He has been doing all of this…while working feverishly from home. Having conference calls nearly hourly…taking care of large stacks of paperwork Jaehee delivers to the house daily. It really is impressive how much work he can get done from home… There has only been a handful of times he had to leave the house for important meetings.

Before I never really understood the amount of work Jumin did….. It really is incredible. When he is working it is like he is in a different world. His focus is incredible. If I was able to focus like that...I would of had perfect marks in school.

I wish I could help him more….. I've tried to help many times...but I am not much help. The paperwork he reviews might as well be Greek to me…and as far as weddings go, I don't even know the first thing. I never been to one before. I don't have strong preferences on what I want the wedding to be like…unlike Jumin. He is much more specific about his tastes. I really wish I could help out more. But between the wedding planner and Jumin...they seem to have everything covered. Every time I try and help, Jumin just ruffles my hair and insist I rest. Every day the wedding planner has been over. I wonder if he will come to the bridal salon as well?

"Will Marc come too?" I ask.

"I don't see why it would be necessary but I can let him know our plans if that will please you dear."

I don't really care one way or the other….I wish there was something I could do to make Jumin less stressed out…. I wonder if he can afford to take a break from everything? Maybe we could go somewhere that isn't work or wedding related...even if it is just for a bit. That could help him relax…go out on a date... "Jumin…would you have time to go somewhere fun after?"

"I can make the time for you my dear. Where did you have in mind?"

Where….I guess I had not thought about it too much. I just want to get out of this building and spend time with Jumin…."A bar?" I ask. That could be nice….I haven't had a drink in a week.

"A bar?" Jumin asks surprised. "You want to go to a bar?" He begins to chuckle. "I didn't expect that to be your request. We can always drink here dear...I have probably have a better liquor selection that most bars…"

"I want to go out…." I persist. "It's different…" If both of us can get outside of here...maybe he will be able to forget about all of his stress...even if it is just for a few hours.

"Alright. If that's your request I have no problem with it."

"Thanks honey." He blushes as I say honey. I don't use the pet name too often… but I have noticed when I say it he seems to get extra flustered. "I'm excited for our date." I give him another kiss. He greets my lips warmly, his hand rests on my lower back. I slide my hand up his shirt and stroke his chest. His body is so smooth. I want more… It's been an entire week…. The kisses grow deeper and our breaths are growing heavier by the second. I wonder if this would be ok….? It's been a week…the doctor said I was cleared for normal activity. This could count as normal activity...maybe? Jumin is very careful...but it could be ok…we could maybe…just keep going…

I move my hands down his back. He grabs my body and carefully moves me underneath him. Not breaking our kiss once. My body feels hot against his. The room is getting hotter by the second. His lips are so firm...and slightly rough…. His hands run down my body. I feel electric. Every touch is twice as effective….it's becoming hard to concentrate….

Suddenly he pulls away. He looks away from me quickly, biting his lip. "I'm sorry MC…. I was getting carried away again…"

But...I want him to get carried away…. "That's ok…." I whisper.

He shakes his head. "MC…we can't do that… It would be too easy to lose control and end up hurting you."

A frown spreads on my face. I try and fight it…but I have never been good at hiding my emotions. I feel like I am going to explode. Jumin is very sweet…but it would probably be fine. My wounds are a lot better….. I don't think something like that would end up ripping the stitches….

"Don't look sad." He sighs pulling me close to him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be allowing situations like that to happen…."

"The doctor did say after a week I should be able to start doing things normally." Maybe this type of logical approach will convince him…it's unlikely...but maybe?

Jumin shakes his head again. "Yes, but he also said you should not do anything too physical for two weeks."

"…..I'm sure he just meant I shouldn't do crazy exercises or something...It should be fine."

He takes my chin in his hand and kisses my nose and then my lips again. "Be patient dear. We shouldn't rush things when it comes to your health. What would we do if you ended up ripping your stitches?"

I frown. I know I can't change his mind on this. I couldn't even convince him it was a good idea for me to leave the house until today…."Just a little?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"MC….." he sighs. "...I don't think a little would be possible for me."

Oh...I feel my face getting hot. I should stop...this sort of pestering will just end up making him more stressed…when I want him to feel the opposite. Even if we did...he would be too worried to be able to relax. I should drop it…. I am being too selfish. "I'm sorry…." I bury my face in his chest and let out a sigh. He begins to stroke my hair. Every stroke relaxes my body. Being close with him like this is nice. To be honest over the last week I have been getting spoiled… Maybe it's making me too selfish….

It is going to be hard when things go back to normal and he has to return to work. Since I am cleared for normal activities will Jumin go back to work? We haven't even talked about it…. I am sure Jaehee would be thankful for his return… "Jumin tomorrow are you going back to work?"

He looks down at me with his eyebrows up. "Go back to work?" He asks confused.

"I mean now I am not as injured...I thought maybe you would head back into the office like normal…"

"I told you I would stay with you until you are better. Not half better. I have no intention on leaving you alone for a single second until you are in full health."

I blush…..he's sweet when he is determined to take care of me… He takes my chin and places a kiss on my lips. My cheeks grow even hotter. I can't help but let out a sigh. I feel better….I wish we could be more intimate. I need to stop these thoughts…but it is so hard… He's so handsome…and he smells so good… His kisses are addictive…. I have to hold back…but it's so hard….. I have never been good at holding back when it comes to Jumin….

"What's the matter dear?" He asks.

I can't say that I want him again…..that wouldn't be very ladylike of me….it would only add to his stress and make him feel guilty "Nothing…." Great, that didn't sound convincing at all….

Jumin immediately pulls me closer and nuzzles his nose on the top of my hair. "You look so disheartened. What is it?"

He's not going to let this go is he… "I'm just a little… _frustrated_ …with my injuries...that's all."

He nods. "I know…..but taking it easy will make things better for you in the long run. Just be patient. Can you do that for me?"

I nod.

"The doctor said you should be fine after two weeks."

"One more week?"

"Yes. One more week." He pecks my cheek. "We can start doing things normally after the wedding."

"After the wedding?" He's serious isn't he…..I can't stop myself from letting out another sigh. This sucks...everything about this wound sucks. I wasn't able to leave the house for a week….I wasn't allowed to drink for a week….I can't be intimate with Jumin until the wedding…

"Cheer up." He kisses my cheek again. "Once you are healed we will make up for it tenfold. Is there anything I can do to make it better now?"

I guess I can be patient….. I will have to. For both of our sake…. I suppose maybe it hasn't been all bad. Because of this wound I have been able to spend more time with Jumin than normal…. A smile spreads on my face. All the small moments we've had over the course of the week fill my heart…. What's important is being with him...even if we can't do that now...it's fine. I love him. "I'm fine….I can be patient."

He pats my head. "Good. Do you feel ready to go out. Or do you need more rest?"

"I'm fine." I sit up. "Let's shower." I swing my legs off the bed and begin to stand up.

"You go ahead. I am going to call the designer and let him know we are coming in early."

I look back at him. He doesn't want to shower with me? That's unusual…he has been bathing with me every day since the incident, so he could make sure my wounds were being washed properly. "Are you ok Jumin?" I ask.

He nods. "Of course dear. Now you are doing better...it's probably best for you to bathe alone. If you need anything I will just be outside." Oh….I guess that makes sense….. I don't want to seem selfish… I wish he would come with me though. The shower is so big… It easily fits two people. Being there alone...seems awkward. But I can't push him any further… It would just be insensitive. I give him a smile and a kiss on the cheek and I go into the bathroom alone.

* * *

We arrive at the shop in good time. It's still pretty early in the day but rush hour traffic has died down a bit. The shop isn't even open yet, but Jumin had called ahead to ask if they could open early for us.

The shop is located on the top of a large office building downtown. It isn't far from Jumin's office. We walk hand and hand though the upper floor of the building until we come to a small shop. A small window above the white door has gold letters spelling out 'Angre Kim'. Apparently he had worked on one of Zen's shows. Everything I read about him online said he was pretty famous….. I don't know much about fashion….but this shop seems pretty nice. In the window a stunning white dress adorned with crystals and lace. Fresh flowers surround the display. Do they replace those flowers everyday? How does that work…..

Jumin knocks on the door. Almost immediately the door swings open. In front of me is a woman dressed in a black dress with a crystal hairpin. "Mr. Han?" She looks at us. She looks like she is in a daze. Looking closer I see dark circles under her eyes covered by sloppily put on concealer. "Welcome…"

We walk inside the shop. Wooden floors and white walls cover the room. Dresses are hung up neatly along the walls. A white couch sits in the middle of the shop. In the corner I see a man in a white suit hunched over a sewing machine. Suddenly he looks up and flashes us a wide smile. His hair is long and is pulled into a ponytail. As he gets up my eyes are pulled to the rather outrageous outfit he is wearing. Dressed head to toe in white...he is wearing some sort of suit...if that can even be called a suit. I have never seen anything like this before. He is draped head to toe in frills and sequins. A large ruffly thing rests around his neck...it kinda looks like one of those things you would see on a painting of Queen Elizabeth...or some other old European royalty. A large purple gem sits on his neck.

"You two are here! I think you will be pleased with my creation!" His voice has some sort of accent I can't place…he doesn't look foreign….

"Good morning Mr. Kim. Thank you for seeing us so early." Jumin says in a stiff voice.

So that is the designer? I guess he would have to be in that sort of get up. This is my first time meeting him. Jumin has really been taking care of everything…

"Your bride!" He runs up to me with such speed I have to step back. I look up at Jumin. Just who is this guy….did Zen refer us to a crazy person? When I look back my eyes land on the wide, elated, eyes Angre Kim. Immediately, he starts touching my hair. Quickly, he moves on, grabbing my hand. He raises my arm and gives me a big grin. "You are much cuter than the tabloids make you out to be."

What do I even say to that…."Thanks….?"

Jumin grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. A deep frown rests on his face, he gives Angre a stern look.

"Ah...my apologies! I was just taken by the beauty of your lovely bride."

"The dress?" Jumin says sternly.

"Ah yes! It is in the back. It is quite a masterpiece, if I say so myself." He gives us an animated grin. "However it is quite unusual for brides to bring their grooms to their wedding dress fittings."

Is it? I had no idea…

"Because she is still recovering I don't feel right sending her places on her own." Jumin says.

"Oh yes...the appendicitis. You look like a dream dear. I am glad you are healing in tip top shape!" He looks over at Jumin giving him a sly grin. "So we are both going to look at the dress?"

"It is probably best to should stick to tradition. I can wait here while you try it on dear."

I didn't even know about that…is it really tradition? I guess it must be. I lean up and give Jumin a kiss on the cheek. "Ok see you soon."

"Come with me dearey!" Anger cheers as he leads me to the back. The woman who had let us in follows us. A sizeable dressing room covered by a white ornate curtain sits in the corner. I step in and see a white dress hung up. No way...is that my dress?

It is stunning. I may not know much about fashion or weddings...but this dress is unlike anything I have ever seen…. The skirt looks like it is made up of air…floating away from the top of the dress in a graceful way. Small shiny crystals...bright as stars…cover the flowery lace bodice. Underneath the sheer skirt, oversized flowers cascade up...slowly getting smaller...blending in with the lace of the top. "It's stunning…."

"Isn't it?" Angre flashes another animated smile. "Mr. Han said he thought classic styles suited you best. But I had to add a little Angre Pazzaz! I think it turned out very nice. Even with the time crunch I was able to turn out such fine work…."

"You did a really good job...thank you…."

"Thank your soon-to-be husbands wallet," he chuckles. "I almost never get to use this quality of silk on my dresses. I delayed a lot of my other projects because I was so excited to work with this fabric!" he squeals. "It speaks volumes for the final appearance. The better the ingredients the better the dress." He nods in satisfaction. "Me and Sandra- my assistant," he motions to the lady standing behind us, "were up late sewing all these crystals onto the bodice…"

"I haven't seen anything like it...it's really impressive…." I smile at Sandra.

"I am so excited! Try it on!" Angre jumps up in excitement. "I will wait outside. Sandra help out our deary here." Angre walks out of the room with a flip of his coat tail. The curtain is drawn with a quick zipping sound.

"Get undressed," Sandra instructs as she picks up the dress and begins to unbutton the many small crystal buttons in the back. In the lighting of the dressing room the dark circles under her eyes are even more prominent. She hasn't said much since we have gotten here. She must be tired…. This time crunch must have been hard on them….

I unzip my dress. Stepping out of it I place it on the chair on the edge of the dressing room. Sandra holds a mass of white fabric. Holding it over my head she motions me to put my arms though. The dress hits my head and all I see is darkness. Fabric runs past my face. It's so smooth. Jumin has gotten me a lot of silk dresses...nightgowns…underwear..but somehow this fabric feels different. It's so smooth…. It feels like a cloud if it was combed….it's softer than Elizabeth. How is that possible…..is that want Angre meant when he said he was able to use the finest silk? It really feels different…. I've never felt anything this smooth…

Suddenly I see light. The dress is over my head. Sandra goes behind me and begins to button up the back. With each pop the dress hugs my torso tighter. The dress is tight...but I can breathe comfortably. I feel a tug and I see Sandra is tieing a bow that I had not even noticed was in the back.

She lets the tails of the bows fall. They graceful float down and hit the air like skirt. She gives me a weak sleepy smile. "Thank god it fits."

It does fit...perfectly. I give her a smile. "Thank you."

She nods. "Show...Angre." My dress swishes with a soft rustle as I walk out of the dressing room. With every step I make, the skirt of the dress moves in a delayed motion….This dress feels so graceful...and surprisingly light. Pushing the curtains aside I find myself face to face with Angre who is waiting not even a step outside the curtains.

"It fits!" He squeals. "I am so glad! It seems the measurements we were given were correct." He grins so big that tears form in his eyes. "You look stunning deary! Do you love it!? More importantly I love it!" He squeals. "Oh! Before I forget….Wait there." He runs back into the main room. In no time at all he comes back with some sort of white fabric. What is he doing? My hair is brushed back...I look around...what is happening? This man really has a lot of energy….. Something is set on my head. He turns me towards a mirror in the far corner I had not even seen….

I freeze.

Is that me…..? That's really me….? It looks like me….but a better me….

I look like a bride…

I am going to get married…...it's so real…...

I...I'm really going to marry Jumin...in one short week. Excitement builds in my chest...the room feels dizzy...my mouth is dry. This is crazy….. God…even though we haven't even know each other for a month….and yet…we're getting married.

This should scare me….but it doesn't. It only excites me. I'm happy.

In this dress...everyone is going to be looking at me….. It's so beautiful…. It deserves to be looked at…. Am I really worthy of something so pretty?

"What do you think?" He asks smiling up at me.

"It's...I….I don't even…" My words are mixed up. I don't know how to thank him…. What do I even say…

He gives me an even bigger smile.

"It's beautiful." I manage to say. "I...I….I am really getting married…."

"After all the work I put into that dress you better not back out." Angre jests.

I laugh…. I don't think that is something I could do….. I love Jumin so much….I wouldn't...couldn't back out…. Now I know him...being apart from him...not being by his side...I don't think it would be possible. Now I know this happiness...I can't let it go. I couldn't ever forget it...or push it away. "You don't have to worry." I give him a smile. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

I didn't think it was possible….but his grin grows wider. Something wet runs down my cheek. Am I crying? Why am I crying…..? "Oh my! You are a romantic aren't you? Just like me!" he sways side to side. "Get her a tissue Sandra!"

A tissue is shoved in my face. I take it and dab my eyes. What am I doing… I am a mess… God….how am I going to keep dry eyed during the wedding…. If I can't even stay calm from a dress….how am I going to keep my composure during the wedding... I dab my eyes more…. They look red now. Jumin is going to be concerned… I need collect myself. I let out a deep breath.

"Thank you two again…." I can't pull my eyes away…...I turn side to side and watch the skirt swish with me in a delayed motion. I look so pretty...it's hard to believe it's me…. It's like I am a better version of me…. A version who is more confident and more graceful…. I hope Jumin like's it…. He will like it...won't he? I don't care what anyone else thinks...I just want his warm smile…. I wish I could show it to him now…. What would his face be like…. I notice myself blushing.

"I am glad it pleases you!" Angre says again. "Don't get too attached though! You can't take it home with you. Your loaded….um I mean….sweet man out there may take a peek. We can't have that! Once you take it off I will box it up and send it to your wedding planner."

That sounds like a good plan…. "Alright." I stare at myself for a second longer…..Sandra takes my hand and pulls me back into the dressing room. She helps me get out of the dress. Once we are done she takes the large white gown out of the dressing room. I hear her and Angre walk off while discussing something about the best size for crystals…. I don't really understand. It takes no time at all for me to get dressed in my normal clothes. I leave the dressing room and walk back into the front room. Jumin is sitting on the couch with his phone to his ear.

"Jahee take care of it…" his voice sounds tired. "I can't come in today. You know that very well." He pauses and shakes his head. "Get Yoosung to go…...I know...yes…spring break is over….you can just grab him if you need another pair of hands….no…..just delay it until tomorrow…. They can wait…..Just figure it out…" He notices me and grabs my hand. "MC is done. I have to go." I hear Jaehee's voice on the other end...she sounds stressed...but I can't make out what she is saying. "Just do it…." Jumin lets out a sigh and hangs up the phone. "That was quick dear. Did it go well?"

"Yes it went well…." I look down at his phone. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. It's just the office. Don't worry about it."

I feel like I should worry about it…..is it really ok for us to go have fun after that kind of call? "You can go to work if you have to Jumin….it's really fine.."

"I don't have to go in. Jaehee will take care of it. Don't worry."

I nod….poor Jaehee.

"MC? Why are your eyes red? Do you not feel well?"

Oh….that was fast…..he had noticed right away. I look down at my feet. What should I say? My heart is racing...trying on that dress has me all flustered….my heart is skipping beats. I'm so thankful to have him by my side…. "I'm fine." I give him a warm smile. "I guess trying on the dress got me emotional….It made me think that we are really getting married...and that made me happy…"

Jumin pulls me close and embraces me. He runs his hands down the back of my head and places a kiss on my lips.

My face grows red….what has gotten into him? "Jumin?" I ask.

"Your feelings make me so happy."

My feelings? That I am happy to marry him? Of course I am...I love him…. He knows that….is that why he is hugging me like that? He is so cute…. I love this man so much…..

"Was everything about the dress to your liking dear?"

"Yeah…" I smile at him. It was more than to my liking...it is perfect…. "Thanks for taking care of all of this….."

"Of course." He squeezes my hand. "You deserve so much more….this is the least I can do…"

I don't feel like I deserve much more…..do I even deserve him? He is so wonderful...and sweet. I feel my face grow hotter. "Still…." I say… "Thank you. You have been working so hard….. It means a lot to me…." I turn to face him. "Really...thank you…. I don't know how you are managing to keep on top of all the things going on….but thank you."

He looks down at his feet. His cheeks are beet red...much like mine. Did I just make him blush like that? I've never seen him blush like this before...he looks like some sort of school boy…. It's so cute…. My heart is doing back flips….I can't stop myself. He embraces me tighter.

We stand like this for what feels like ages….and only a moment at the same time. I feel myself getting lost in his strong arms. I wonder...does he feel the same as I do? Does he feel like he might float away when we are this close? The shape of his body is so defined…. I love every inch of him…. God…. he has been working so hard. There is no way it hasn't been affecting him. He likes to act strong around me…..especially because I am injured….but now….it doesn't feel like that. He's just being him…relaxed….

"I love you." I look up at him. "Can I help you out in any way? I know so much is going on…."

He shakes his head. "MC…..you are so sweet…just having your thanks means more than you know…."

I need to make sure I tell him thank you more often…. I wouldn't of expected him to react this strongly…. He touches my cheek...his eyes…..they are so bright…. He leans in for a kiss. His lips meet mine with a gentle touch. He holds me so tenderly…. The room is spinning. I love him so much it is hard to keep my train of thought….. I can only focus on his lips…and his scent…..

"My goodness! You two are quite the lovebirds!" The distinct cheery voice of Angre cheers.

Jumin pulls away and stares at Angre…looking a bit in a daze.

"The dress fit perfectly!" Angre smiles at us. "My assistant is packing it up. The wedding planner….what was his name...ah yes….Marc...he said he would come by later today and pick it up."

Jumin smiles at him. "Thank you again for doing this so quickly."

"My pleasure! Your bride is a dream! I think you will be pleased when you see it on your wedding day."

"I am sure I will be." He smiles down at me. "She really is lovely, isn't she?"

I must be the color of a tomato...my body feels hot…did he just say that aloud...in public…..

"We should be off then." Jumin nods at me. "I made a promise. I can't delay it any more."

"Alright! Toodles Mr. Han! Thank's for your business."

"Of course." Jumin nods. He takes my hand and leads me out of the salon. He is smiling…so wide…he's so cute. I feel my cheeks grow even hotter.

We walk side by side to the elevator. The doors open as soon as we push the button and we get in. As the doors shut Jumin turns to look at me. His eyes are so kind….

Suddenly he grabs my hand. I stare as our hands intertwine. The diamond on my hand sparkles in the harsh elevator lights… I scoot closer to him and he wraps his arm around my waist. I rest my head on him. A soft sigh escapes my lips….. I feel so happy… Being with him….every moment seems so precious….so special. Even if we fight….no matter what happens...I don't think this feeling will go away. Being with him everything seems so clear. I feel so alive. Is it ok to feel so happy because of another person…..? "Jumin…" I look up at him. He flashes me a warm smile.

"What is is dear?"

What was I going to say…..? I just said his name… "I love you…I am so happy right now…"

His cheeks turn red and he looks down at me with a cute boyish smile. "I love you so much MC."

DING

The elevator doors open and some people dressed in suits stand outside the elevator. I guess this is an office building after all…. They get in the elevator and the doors shut again. We stay silent standing by one another… hand in hand. When we reach the lobby Jumin leads me outside. But we don't get into the car we came in. In fact…. Driver Kim is nowhere to be seen. We continue walking down the street and we turn into a small alleyway that doesn't have any people in it. Where are we going?

"Uh...Jumin…..where are we going?" I ask

"The bar I go to after work is nearby here…." Jumin looks back with a smile. "It is better to walk…..is that alright?"

Of course that is all right….. I actually prefer it this way.

After a few minutes we come to a small door on the backside of a tall building. A small sign is outside it Port and Vine. Is this the place? This isn't the kind of place I would have expected Jumin to drink at…. It's hidden….and in the back of a building. How did he even find this place?

Jumin pushes open the door and we walk in. The bar is dimly lit with candles and some overhanging artistic chandeliers. Wooden bar stools sit in front of the glossy oak bar. Sofas sit scattered around the bar. It dosen't really look like a dive bar….but it doesn't come across as upscale either. The bar is nearly empty with only a few men in suits with papers talking in the far corner.

"Mr. Han?" The bartender asks in surprise. "How unusual to see you here during business hours…." he looks over at me and gives me a smile. "Ah…..and would you be Mrs. Han? Nice to meet you."

…..Did he just call me Mrs. Han? I must be bright red…. That was….huh? Mrs. Han…..?

Jumin chuckles and leads me up to the bar. "Not quite yet, Christopher. But I have no objection if that is how you want to address her."

Christopher….Jumin knows this guy….? He doesn't normally call people by their first names...unless they are friends….could this be Jumin's friend? He frequents here?

"What will you be drinking today? The normal Old Fashioned?"

I catch myself looking around and stop myself when I see Jumin's sly grin…this...is different...I hadn't been expecting this….Jumin normally drinks an Old Fashioned? I look at the bartender...and then back at Jumin. I really wasn't expecting this….. I've never seen Jumin show any interest in drinking anything other than wine….

"That would be wonderful. MC what do you want? They have a great selection of wine here…..Christopher is quite skilled at mixed drinks as well."

"Oh…" I look around…. What do I want? I had originally wanted a glass of wine… but because Jumin isn't having that….I should drink at the same level as him…right? It would be awkward to just have wine…. "A Manhattan would be nice." It has been a while since I have had that.

The bartender nods and goes picks a bottle of Whiskey off the top shelf. Jumin takes my hand and leads me to a couch off to the corner of the bar. We sit down and I snuggle up into Jumin. I can't seem to get used to this bar though…..It is so bizarre. I would have never of pegged Jumin to come here….and to call the bartender by his first name…. Before I met Jumin in person...when we were talking on the phone….it seemed like he was always drinking in the office or at home…. "Jumin…..you come here often?"

"I sometimes come here after work. It's far enough away from the office that I do not see anyone I work with...but I can get back quickly if I need to. V actually showed me this place."

"V did?" I look around. That makes a lot of sense…..I could imanage V going to a place like this…. I lean into Jumin and he strokes my hair. It's nice to see a place Jumin likes to go to...I would have never expected he would come here…but it makes me happy he is sharing it with me now. "How long have you known that bartender…..Christopher?"

"Since I first came… I guess that would make it 5 years?"

5 years? He has been coming here for five years? I look around…. This place….could it be really special to Jumin? V showed it to him after all….V…his best friend. Even if things are weird between them right now….V is his best friend. "Jumin….is V coming to the wedding?"

"That's an unusual question..."

Is it though….? I haven't heard much from him since the accident….The other members have been giving him the cold shoulder as well….. I had asked to go and see Rika...and V at the mental hospital before...but Jumin told me that it was best that we stay away for a while…. If I were to go I don't even know what I would say. Would Rika remember what happened? Would V be willing to talk to me about what is going on when he has been clearly been ignoring my messages telling him he can talk to me any time….

"He will be there of course. Everyone will."

"Is he ok? I haven't heard from him in a while…..?" Worry swamps my mind as my thoughts turn to V…..

Jumin pats my head. "Don't look so worried dear. V will be fine. We are all dealing with a lot right now...But I have been staying in contact with him. I told you I was taking care of everything. That includes V as well as the other RFA members."

I guess…he has been…. Maybe I should leave it be. Jumin is stressed out enough as it is. I don't want to talk about things that are causing him stress right now…. I want this to be a break for him…

The bartender comes over with two drinks and sets them in front of us. "Here you go Mr...and Ms...Han."

I look up to see the bleached blonde hair of the smiling bartender. "Thank you." I smile as I take the drink and bring it to my lips. The strong taste of rye whiskey fills my lips and nose intertwined with a pleasant bitter taste. I wince...I forgot how strong these are…. I take another smaller sip. I relax my shoulders. This...tastes good. God….it has been a week since I have been able to drink anything….and even longer than that since I have had a proper drink at a bar…..how long has it been? Months?

I look over at Jumin who is sipping his drink while staring into the short clear glass with a pleased expression.

"This is really nice…." I smile at him.

"Indeed." He stretches his arm further around me and pulls me closer. Leaning up into him I look around the bar. It still seems so unusual. I wonder how many times Jumin has gone here alone? Isn't that lonely? I don't think I have ever been to a bar alone…. The times I went in college I would always go with some friends or with some classmates….and the bars never looked like this….. I guess sometimes I would see some men drinking alone….. That seems so lonely….. I am happy I can be with him now…. Thinking back on it…. Back when we first met...whenever I would call Jumin...his voice was soft and gentle….but behind that….he was lonely…wasn't he? It must have been hard…working so much...so hard…in that tall office building….with your only real friends..well most of them…. trashing you on the RFA app…. He may seem cold outside...but the more time I spend with him the more I realize that inside...Jumin is really vulnerable...and sensitive. He feels everything so much….but he just processes it in a more logical way than most.

On the outside he may seem reserved... But that is not how he really is….he is just waiting for someone to listen to him, to put him first. That is something I can do….something I have to do…. I love him so much. God…. I should have listened to him and stayed home…. Jumin is right….he would have found a way...he would have been fine. It was reckless for me to run out and get injured like I did.

I have to let it go…there is no changing what happened in the past. But this guilt...it is hard to forget. Maybe that is why I wanted a drink so badly…. To ease my guilt?

I take another sip and I can already feel the alcohol getting to my head. I have to let it go…maybe this will help? I know Jumin has forgiven me for my reckless actions….but it's harder for me to forgive myself. I hurt him because I wasn't able to think clearly….. Jumin…he isn't like that. He is good at pausing and thinking through things logically. I need to learn to become more poised like him...or else I will never be able to stand against all those reporters.

A sigh escapes my mouth. Jumin looks down at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Dear, you look troubled again. What's on your mind?"

Jumin…is getting really good...at reading my facial expressions. Before….I was able to hide some of my insecure thoughts….but the more time I spend with him...the more he seems to pick up on my body language. He is really smart… I can't read him at all like he can read me… How does he do that? I can't lie to him. There really is no point. Jumin...deserves honesty…. I hope I can always be honest with him in our lives….. God this alcohol is making me think such sappy thoughts. But I can't help it. I just love him so much….. "Lot's of things." I tell him. "I was thinking about you coming here alone and it made me sad…..and then I started to think about how I felt bad for getting injured…."

Jumin shakes his head. "No more of that." A warm smile creeps on his face…..His eyes turn up….it makes the room feel brighter…..how does he do that? How can just a smile make me feel so much? How does he manage to strike my heart with every action he does….. "In the past...I may have been lonely...even if I did not have those thoughts directly. But now I have you...I won't have any of those feelings." He lifts my chin and places a soft kiss on my nose. His breath smells like whiskey….but I don't mind. I must smell the same. "And MC….I've told you many times it's allright…."

"I know…" I interrupt him, "But I still feel guilty…."

He shakes his head. "You are safe that is all that matters to me."

That's right….everyone is safe. I let out another sigh. It is too easy for me to get caught up in my own thoughts….. It is good that I have a person like Jumin who is better at seeing things for what they are. Leaning closer to him he rubs the top of my head.

I take another sip and stare into my glass with a smile. "Drinking...somehow makes my mind go at ease…" I say thinking aloud.

"It is the same for me." Jumin says. His eyes are so kind…...even though we are drinking I need to keep calm….things can't lead to that….we are in a bar...even if his eyes look especially seductive right now.

"Do you drink hard liquor a lot?"

"It is not unusual," He says. "But I would not say I drink it a lot."

I guess that would explain why I have not see him drink it yet….

"You have made your taste in wine clear….but as for liquor...it seems I do not know your taste yet."

"Oh?" I ask. He's curious about that kind of thing? I suppose I was curious about him too…. "I like most things." I admit. "But I don't have a taste for sweet drinks anymore…."

"I see…." he looks down at my drink.

"I think desserts should be sweet….but drinks…. I like them strong…"

Jumin chuckles. "You really are well matched for me dear."

I look up at him confused.

"I never was fond of sweet drinks either. I like my drinks to be straightforward...and about the taste of the liquor….not masked by sugar...or other things."

I totally get what he means…. When I first started drinking I liked sweet drinks...but I quickly outgrew them. They are usually just trying to mask the taste of inferior liquor with sugar…. Straightforward…. I like that. Jumin is pretty straightforward. Maybe I like my men like I like my drinks? I laugh at the thought. This is nice….being with him. It seems like I learn something new every time I go out with him…. It makes me excited for our future together…..

I wonder…. What is Jumin like when he is drunk…..? I guess there was that one phone call when he called me drunk….

"Jumin…." I smile at him. I can't help myself. "I was just thinking….Can you hold your liquor better than me?"

"MC…...are you trying to challenge me to a drinking contest?"

I nod. That is exactly what I am trying to do.

"You realize you will lose….."

Loose? How can he know that? "What makes you think that?"

"You are much smaller than me….you are physically at a disadvantage…. Not to mention you haven't had anything to drink in a week….and you always seem to get tipsy very quickly when we are drinking wine….. You are a lightweight….You also shouldn't drink that much in your state…."

I frown….he is right….. "Well….um…" I look at my feet.

He pats my head. "You want to get drunk with me? Is that it?"

I nod. "I was just wondering what you would be like…."

He lets out a soft laugh. "For your records, I can hold my liquor very well."

He can? I guess….have I ever seen him even a bit tipsy…. I have always been tipsy….so it is kinda hard to judge…. Jumin never seemed unsteady though…. I'm definitely not the best at holding my liquor. I guess trying to challenge Jumin is foolish….. I would just end up getting wasted and he would end up having to take care of me…. He's been doing that so much already with this injury. I can't keep on depending on him like this…. Jumin will take care of me… I know that. But I don't want him to have to. I want to be the kind of person that he can rely on as much as I can rely on him…. Jumin rubs my head and places a kiss on my hand.

"Maybe that's not a good idea then…." I smile at him and our eyes meet. His eyes are calm and fixated on me. I feel my cheeks grow hot….his powerful gaze holds me still.

"It is not a wise idea for right now dear. But if you're curious I can make a point to show you."

Is it just me or is his voice extra deep right now? He looks so handsome….I love him so much. Leaning in, I steal a quick kiss. "I love you…." my words flow freely as I am trapped in his commanding gaze. He leans in and gives me another kiss. As he pulls away a sigh escapes his lips. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head and squeezes my hand. "You are just so beautiful…" he pauses and shakes his head again. "With many people I can anticipate what they say...and predict their actions… But with you...everything you do is so unexpected to me…. You are truly fascinating… It makes me want to spend all my time with you… I want to understand you more…."

Understand me? But it is him that is truly fascinating…. if anything I am plain in comparison to him…. He's always guessing when I'm feeling insecure. I think he understands me far better than I understand him…. I feel my body draw closer to him. His eyes are still glued on me…. It feels like there is no one else in the bar… It is just the two of us. How does he come up with these lines? Jumin is such a smooth talker… I wonder...does he know what he does to me when he says things like that? Does he intentionally make my head spin…is he trying to make my heart skip beats? My heart is thudding in my chest. It feels tight and full… This feeling is new but I can't live without it anymore. I can't live without him anymore…. I take another sip of my drink. The strong bitter taste overwhelms my palette. It does nothing to ease the quickness of my heartbeats. It only makes my head spin. I look into the amber translucent liquid sitting still in the clear martini glass. I look back over to Jumin. I can't help but smile. I'm so happy…. "I feel the same…"

He stretches his arms wide and I lean back against him, resting my back on his chest. Fastening his arms around me he rests his chin on the top of my head. The scent of him intermingles with the distinct smell of whiskey. I close my eyes. The tension in my body releases and my heart slows its beating. I feel calm again.

We sit together like this for a while. Just sipping our drinks in the comfort of each other's presence. How long has it been since we came here? Does it even matter….. I'm with Jumin…That's all that matters. My drink is now empty. My face feels hot….I'm tipsy….when did that happen? Just off one drink too…. I guess not having a drink in a week affected me more than I expected. I wonder if Jumin notices…..

I hear footsteps behind me and I look over my shoulder. The bartender stands there with a big smile on his face. "Mrs. Han do you want me to take your glass?"

Oh….. "Sure, thanks." I hand him the empty glass and he sets it on a tray he is holding. He also takes Jumin's empty cup and puts it on the same tray.

"Would you like another?" He asks the both of us.

"That would be nice. Or do you want to go home dear?"

I don't want to go home…. "I could have another. Let's stay a bit longer."

Jumin nods with approval and Christopher walks back to the bar to begin making our drinks. Jumin must not notice that I am getting tipsy…. If he did notice I don't think he would be ok with me ordering another. But I don't want to go home… It's been so long since I was outside… I want to enjoy my first day out as much as possible. It should be fine as long as I don't get drunk. That should be easy enough….. I don't think one more will get me drunk...probably.

It doesn't take long for Christopher to come back with our drinks. He sets them on the table and flashes us a warm smile. "There you go. Mrs. Han are you enjoying my bar?"

His bar? Wait….does he own this place….? "I am enjoying it very much." It really is a nice place…. It's quite and clean...everything has a rustic feel to it. It may not be trendy….or even that fancy…. but it feels very classic. Maybe that's why Jumin likes it here…. "This is your bar?"

"Yes. I opened it...I guess it's been about ten years ago now."

This place has been here for ten years? That's pretty impressive…especially considering it's tucked away location.

"Christopher is a fine businessman." Jumin gives him a nod of approval.

"I do my best. But I'm nothing compared to you."

"Nonsense. My offer still stands if you ever want to come work with me."

Wait…did Jumin offer this guy a job? He must really respect him…. That isn't something he does casually.

"I'm not cut out for corporate life." Christopher scratches his head and looks up. "I've been down that path. I'm much happier here."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you have a place at C&R." Jumin's voice is firm. I take my glass and take a sip. There is so much I don't know about Jumin. It want to know more… I want to see more of his world.

Christopher laughs and shuffles his feet. "I'm was pretty surprised when I saw you got engaged Mr. Han. I'm happy you brought her by."

Jumin looks down at me with a pleased smile. "She's lovely…isn't she?"

I feel my cheeks grow hot. Jumin hasn't been holding back on the compliments today…. Being praised so much publicly…..it's hard not to feel a little embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad you are settling down. I've always thought you could benefit from a nice lady that would get you out of that office."

"It's been a good change." Jumin nods in agreement. He looks down and kisses the top of my head. I blush. Will I ever get used to how affectionate he is in public?

"Well, I should check on the other customers. Have a good day Mr Han."

He walks away. I take another sip of my drink. My head feels light and I feel a bit dizzy. I'm nearing the edge of what could be considered tipsy….. I should stop…. but I take another sip. Jumin grabs my hand and strokes around my fingers. His touch gives me goosebumps.

"He seems like a nice guy…. you must respect him a lot to offer him a job…"

"He's hardworking and honest. I admire those traits. If more people I work with had his demeanor work would be less stressful."

I'm glad he can take a break now… He seems relaxed…. that's all I really wanted for today. I wanted him to let go and not think of everything going on…. Jumin begins to stroke my hair. I feel my body shiver from his touch. Being so close…being a bit…tipsy…no at this point I am probably drunk…. I want to pounce on him…. my body feels restless. This isn't good…. I need to settle down. Being so close isn't doing me any favors. I pull away from him and I stand up. He raises his eyebrows and a confused frown rests on his face.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom….."

"Oh? It's over there dear." He points over to a door in the back of the bar that has a large jade plant by it. I nod and walk away. Each step I take I feel more dizzy. My body feels light. Great… I'm drunk….even after I said I wouldn't go that far. I swing open the door and step inside…. I turn on the facet and splash water on my face. I let out a heavy sigh. My face is a bit red….the room looks fuzzy…. I need to stop drinking. If I go any further I won't be able to think rationally and Jumin will end up having to take care of me…. I nod. Maybe I should go home soon…. I have been resting so much that my body feels more tired than normal… I'm sure if I go home and take a nap it would make Jumin happy. He was worried about today in the first place…. I can't get drunk and worry him more…. I open back up the door and walk back to Jumin. He is sitting in the same place calmly sipping his drink. As he sees me approach a smile climbs onto his face. He extends his arm and takes my hand. He pulls me back into his arms. The sudden movement makes the room spin. I look at a chair in the distance to try and stop my body from fumbling…. it doesn't work. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Maybe we should go home soon…. I'm feeling kinda tired." I shut my eyes and the room spins a bit. I can smell Jumin so clearly. He feels so warm….I nuzzle into his arms. Resting my face on his chest I hear his heartbeat…..Why is he so delicious? It isn't fair…. I feel my body waiver and I wrap my arms around Jumin for support. I kiss his cheek to play off my unsteadiness as affection….

"Of course…" he kisses my cheek. "I'm glad you are not pushing yourself too hard. I'll call Driver Kim and we can go home."

It's probably for the best…. If I stay here much longer I will end up getting drunk and making Jumin more worried. Jumin pulls out his phone and texts Driver Kim a message asking him to pick us up.

"He will be here soon,"'Jumin squeezes my hand. "Your face is a bit red….are you feeling sick…?"

"Oh…." he noticed that…. "I'm...um….I am fine." I assure him. "It's probably just the drinks…."

His eyebrows furrow and he looks me directly in the eye. His eyes travel up and down my body….is he inspecting me? "MC….are you drunk?"

I look away from him. "Maybe a little…."

"You only had two drinks." He laughs at me. "And you thought you could have a drinking contest with me?"

Well….I'm glad he's not upset. But he doesn't have to laugh at me…. it's embarrassing enough that I got drunk so quickly…. "It's been awhile since I've had hard liquor…."

He takes my face in his hands and kisses my nose. "You are adorable. You shouldn't be drinking too much in your condition. I didn't think two drinks would be an issue though….."

"I'm fine…." I try and assure him.

Jumin let's out a sigh and ruffles my hair. "It was only a few drinks so it should be ok….but don't push yourself too hard...Allright?"

"Allright….."

"Let's take you home."

I nod and grab his hand. He helps me up and we walk out of the bar. I'm glad that we were able to go out today. I think it helped Jumin relax a bit…. it was a good break. I don't feel as stir crazy anymore either.

I look up at Jumin. I can't help but smile. He's so handsome...and sweet…. I wish I could help him more. Now I'm on less medication and I'm not as tired I have to help more…. Jumin has so much to do. The least I can do is try and ease his burden a bit. I'm sure I can help with the wedding more. I may not know much….but I managed to pull off that RFA party. I can at least contact vendors and help coordinate things…. There has to be something I can do. I know I can do it….

I can't believe it is so soon though. Next week….I'll be married? Today has been so emotional. I'm so excited…. I get to spend the rest of my life with such a sweet and caring man…. "I love you." I tell him. I've told him so many times today but I can't help it…. I have so much affection and love for him.

Jumin squeezes my hand and pulls me closer. "I love you too dear. Let's go home."

I nod and we both get in the car. Buckling up, Driver Kim puts the car I drive and we speed off into the distance. I lean into Jumin and shut my eyes. Everything feels perfect…. I'm so happy...and lucky. He wraps his arms around me and I nuzzle into his chest. This is perfect…. I love him so much…. my heart feels so full.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! The new chapter is out at record speed and length! (Because I was on vacation in Mexico and I had a lot of time to write by the pool and in the airplane.) I also lied…I said this was the wedding chapter but it's really the rehearsal dinner chapter. But I don't think you will be disappointed! I really had fun writing this! Please enjoy! (The next chapter is the wedding chapter I promise. I've already started writing it.) I am aiming for it to be out by 23rd of July. I also apologize for any errors. I wrote this all on an Ipad...with auto correct. I tried to catch all the errors on my computer at home but if I missed anything I am so sorry! The next chapter will be written on a computer so it will be more pristine.

* * *

"MC, are you ready to go?" Jumin asks. I look over at him while zipping up my bag.

"Yes...I think I got everything….."

Jumin walks over to me and peers over my shoulder. "Well if you packed everything on the list it should be fine."

I nod staring at the piece of paper on the bedside table. I should have packed everything…..I'm just feeling nervous. I don't want to forget anything….. I followed the list. It should be fine. I take a deep breath. It doesn't do much to calm my nerves. I'm nervous….knots feel like they rest in my stomach. Not about the wedding though….I'm nervous for tonight….the reception dinner…. Jumin's father and grandparents will be there. I want to impress them. I them to welcome me into the family… Just thinking about it makes my head spin.

I am also nervous about being away for so long. I haven't been outside Korea before...but in two days I'll be on a plane gone for two and a half weeks…. I can't believe it's happening now… I won't come back to this penthouse for a while….. Elizabeth meows up at me from her cat carrier. At least she will be with us. It feels nice to bring a bit of home with us. Besides, leaving Elizabeth alone for so long...I'd be sick with worry. Even if she stayed with Jaehee I'd feel bad inconveniencing her so much… and I'm sure Elizabeth would miss us too much.

"I think I have everything." I tell Jumin.

He takes both of my bags and walks over to the door. "Can you grab Elizabeth dear?"

I lean down and pick up Elizabeth's cat carrier. She meows at me as I begin to walk. "I know…." I look down at her. "We will be in the car soon…"

Jumin chuckles as he opens the door. "She really likes you."

"Does she? Isn't being in such a small cat carrier stressful for her?"

"She's used to it. She just likes to talk to you."

She likes to talk to me? I guess she meows a lot when I'm around….

"Don't worry. Elizabeth the Third has been on trips with me before. She rather likes the winery as well."

I look down at Elizabeth...this cat has traveled more than me? It's a weird thought.

We leave the penthouse together. A few of Jumin's security guards help us carry down our luggage. They put the bags in the back of Driver Kim's car. The amount of reporters briefly died down during the middle of the week...but now the wedding is tomorrow they are outside again in hordes. I don't understand why they are so interested in us…. the best they can get from camping outside of the penthouse is a photo of us...don't they have enough of those already? It doesn't make any sense….

Thankfully, we didn't invite any press to the wedding. Jumin and I agreed it should be a small intimate ceremony with only our friends and family. The winery is far enough away that the reporters won't be able to crash it very easily… Why are they here? I let out a sigh looking through the window at the sea of reporters standing outside the building. I'm sure there are more interesting things for them to be covering than us leaving a building… There has to be.

The doors open and I see a sea of familiar flashing lights. I can't help but feel a bit annoyed. I know they are just doing their jobs but...really? This has to be getting old for them. It's certainly getting old for me….

"MR. HAN! WHEN WILL YOU RELEASE THE WEDDING PHOTOS?"

"WHERE IS THE HONEYMOON?"

I sigh again and follow Jumin into the car. At least it's just tabloid reporters and not the news like that one time…. The door shuts and I put on my seatbelt. Jumin puts his arm around me as the car drives away.

"What is so interesting about us that they are out there everyday. It's been two weeks…." I look down at my feet.

"I find you extremely interesting. But I agree… I wish they would leave us alone."

At least when we get to the winery there will be some peace. We should be able to take a walk without being afraid someone is going to ambush us. Then during the honeymoon...we really shouldn't have to worry about anything. Jumin said that we are going to spend the first bit of it at his private island….and then take a trip around Europe for the second part. On the island there is no chance reporters will come….it will just be the two of us. I smile at him. It will be good to be together like that…. He won't have to work…. I won't have to worry about my injury or anything else… it will just be us. He takes my hand and I squeeze it. A soft kiss lands on my head. I draw closer to him.

"The rehearsal won't start until 4 PM." Jumin tells me while looking down at his watch. "We will have some time before then. Would you like to go on a tour of the winery?"

A tour? "Sure." I smile at him. "I'd love to see it."

"Alright then. Marc is already there setting up some of the decorations. He said he would meet us in in the garden when we get there."

Marc is already there? He has been working so hard…. I'm glad we were able to find such a capable wedding planner that would work with our tight deadline…. The past week I was able to work closer with him. At first it didn't seem like there was much I could do...but after insisting I found some things I could do to take some of the stress of Jumin's and Marc's shoulders. Things like selecting flower arrangements and creating seating charts….. it is a bit different from what I need to do for an RFA party, but when I learned the basics I was able to do it without too much trouble. Marc has been so helpful too… I don't know how we could of done it without him.

I hear Elizabeth meow and my eyes are drawn to her cat carrier. I unzip the top and scratch her head. She purrs loudly. "Is it ok if we let her out?" I ask. The windows are shut so it should be fine….

"Of course. Driver Kim is used to her being about the car."

I immediately unzip the cat carrier. Elizabeth stretches forward and slowly walks out. She crawls into my lap and curls up against my stomach. I pet her head and she purrs some more. Elizabeth is just so cute…. She looks up at Jumin and stretches her body so she is on both of our laps. Jumin extends his hand and scratches her underneath her chin. She really likes to have both of our attention….she is so adorable.

* * *

It's been about three hours since we left the city. I ended up falling asleep...something about the car when it is moving at the same speed for a while...with the sun is peaking in….it puts me right to sleep. Jumin is much better at not dozing off in the car. When I woke up he was just on his laptop working on some sort of work document with a lot of numbers on it…

The car turns off to the left into a grove of green vines. A large wooden sign flashes by my eyes that says _Han Vineyard._ Is this the place? It's weird to think that Jumin actually has his own vineyard…..

"How did you end up with a vineyard?" I ask scanning the large overarching rows of vines that fly by the window.

"Did I never tell you the story?" He asks me while pulling me back into his arms. "I actually invested in this vineyard after meeting the winemaker at a conference. After a while I saw the potential of this project to be profitable so I bought the place outright. The winemaker still lives on the property. The vineyard is pretty self sufficient out of this establishment. Occasionally we have to source certain grapes from other farms. But for most of our wines, we are able to grow and bottle everything here." Jumin nods with a pleased look. "Not to mention, it also serves as a nice vacation home. It's not a particularly large vineyard, but we produce a fair amount of wine every year. Most of it being delivered to private collectors, like myself."

I nod. It's crazy that he can just have side projects like this…..The car slows down and Driver Kim puts the car in park.

"We are finally here?" I ask stretching my arms. I look out the window to see green….and a stone building with vines cascading up the side. It looks nothing like something you would see the city…..it looks like something out of a travel magazine.

Jumin nods pulling me closer. "Yes, we should get going. Marc is waiting to meet us in the garden."

"Can't we go to our room first?" I ask. "I think we should get Elizabeth situated…" I look down at the white cat purring in my arms.

Jumin reaches over and "Of course. Marc should be busy enough he should be fine delaying our appointment. I'll let him know…" he reaches down and scratches Elizabeth behind the ears. With his other hand he pulls out his phone and starts typing out a message to Marc. I smile at Jumin and give him a quick peck on the lips. Lifting Elisabeth higher in my arms, I stand up, and put her back in her cat carrier. Zipping up the door I stand up and carefully pick her up. She meows at me as I walk towards the house.

"We are staying there?" I ask pointing at the large stone building.

"Yes, there are a few rooms upstairs. We are staying in the master bedroom I use when I usually visit."

"Does the winemaker live there too?" I ask.

"He lives in another house further into the winery." He tells me.

"Do you come here a lot?" I've never asked him...it's kinda far away for frequent visits….

"I try and come a few times a year. I don't get as many breaks to come here and I would like…."

How could you have enough breaks? This place is so beautiful anyone would want to live here… I bet living on a winery would be a nice life…having delicious wine you can drink, always surrounded by nature. How perfect. "It's beautiful...the photos you showed me don't give it justice."

"Beautiful places should be experienced in person." Jumin takes my hand and opens the front door. I walk into a comfortable sized room with a dark wooden staircase leading up the the top floor. It is not huge, but by no means is it small. A large chandelier hangs in the center of the room. A few end tables sit off to the side with a phone and some books… It doesn't look like a tasting room...it looks more like a house….

"Do they do wine tastings here?" I ask looking around.

"Oh no…there is a separate building near the edge of the property for guests. This is my private house for when I stay here."

This is his private house? He just has a house here for when he stays here...even though he only comes a few times a year….. At this point I shouldn't be surprised...but I still am.

"Sometimes I rent it out for weddings or other events. But I suppose it is empty for most of the year." He gives me a smile. Is he reading my mind? "It's clean though. I have maids that keeps all my vacation homes in pristine shape."

Well that's good? He rents it out? Like as a side business…to a side business?

"Do you rent it out often? I ask.

"Not that frequently. I don't advertise this place as an event venue...but I've had some requests in the past and I had no reason to say no."

I see…it's moments like these it really sinks in how wealthy Jumin is. Did he just say vacation homes? How many homes does he have….? If this home is his…and the penthouse...and his island we are going to for the honeymoon...that's at least three places. Do I even want to know….? "Jumin…do you have a lot of homes?" I can't help but ask.

He taps his foot and looks up at the ceiling. "I never thought it was a lot. Though, I suppose most people don't have multiple homes…." He taps his chin. Does he really have to think about how much property he owns? That's crazy….. "Ah, yes, I currently own four, but my father owns more property than I do. I find that keeping up with all the maintenance is tiring….so I try and sell the places I don't visit too often."

Four? He has four houses…..and his dad has more? No matter how you look at it, having that much is a lot….most celebrities don't even have that kind of property….

I lean in closer to Jumin. I have so much to learn about him…. It's hard to believe that in a day...we are going to be married...it's crazy.

Jumin leads me upstairs. We take a left and to see two large oak doors. Jumin pushes them open to reveal a large bedroom with dark floors and huge glass windows reaching up to the sky. Across from the windows is a big four poster bed with curtains surrounding it. Fresh flowers sit on each side with a small piece of paper tied up with a purple ribbon. I'm sure Marc put the flowers there….is the note from him? I walk over to the bed and set down Elizabeth. Opening the cat carrier, she leaps out and runs across the room and sits on a armchair by the window. There is already a bowl of cat food out. Had Marc set that up too?

I scan the room as I watch Elizabeth pace around the room. This room really is nice…. it's different feeling than the one at the penthouse...this room feels more classic. Very different from the modern decor of the penthouse. But it suits the feeling of the vineyard. Having such modern decor would be too sharp of contrast to the scenery outside. I walk over to the window and look outside. The sun is high in the sky, lighting a vast landscape of green hills. Is this all the Vineyard? Jumin said it was small but it looks pretty huge to me. It goes far as the eye can see...all green vines…

My feet stay still. It's breathtaking…it's nothing like the city at all…. it's quiet and serene. The sun graces the hill painting the landscape with soft hues of green. The sky is bright blue….. I find myself getting drawn closer to the window...It's stunning. I can't even find the words to describe it.

My hand is grabbed and I look behind me. It's Jumin. He leans in closer and kisses my cheek. "Do you like the view?"

I nod. It's the only response I can manage…. it's just so beautiful and it's such a nice day…. I can't believe we get to get married here…. in such a beautiful place.

Jumin wraps his arms around me and likes me closer. "I've always enjoyed spending time here. But, it seems more beautiful than ever now you are here with me."

I look down at my feet. Jumin is so sweet...and romantic…. I look back up and give him a smile. "It's so...it's stunning."

'I'm glad it pleases you." He returns my smile.

I hear soft sounds of birds tweeting in the distance. I lean further into Jumin, who holds me tightly in his strong arms. I close my eyes and let the quietness of the room envelope me. It's so peaceful here….no wonder Jumin likes to visit here. God knows out of anyone he needs peace and quiet with his hectic schedule. Jumin places a brief kiss on my head as he buries his nose into my hair. I feel my heart skip a beat with him so close to me.

I turn around and stand on my tiptoes to give his lips a kiss. He returns my kiss and wraps his arms fully around me. I wrap my arms around him and let my arms slide down his back. His kisses taste so good. It's too easy to melt into his affection. His tongue slides into my mouth and goose bumps form on my body. He's been holding back around me so much the past two weeks...trying to make sure he didn't make either of us too…. _excited._ But why isn't he doing that now? He said after wedding...so what is he doing right now….? Not that I am one to complain.

It's just a kiss...just a kiss. I repeat those words in my head but they are doing nothing to help me calm down. His kiss feels so nice…he cusps my head gently in his hand. The kiss grows deeper. He traces the roof of my mouth with his tongue, I feel my body shiver. How long has it been since he has kissed me with so much passion? I'm getting too excited...I need to calm down. But it's so hard when he kisses me like this…..I can't pull away… whatever this is…it's more than welcome.

My body leans in further, pressing flat against his chest . Jumin's hands move down further, firmly grabbing my hips. Really…what is he doing? Is this ok? Could he be trying to initiate something? Can we? Will he agree...

He pulls away with heavy breaths...still holding me close. I see him take his phone out of his pocket. He types something quickly and puts it away. His gaze returns to me and his hands move from my hips to my bum. He gives it a light squeeze. "I told Marc we would meet him in 2 hours."

2 hours? What is he proposing? He can't mean….. "Jumin?" I ask. "Are you saying….."

"No one is here yet…" he whispers. "Your wounds have closed up…." His hands stroke my bum making me shiver.

Is her really suggesting? My eyes widen with excitement…..I didn't think he would agree until after the wedding….. maybe he has been holding back as much as me…..It's more than ok though…. I've been wanting him so much for the past few weeks…. I look up into his grey piercing eyes. My lips are drawn back to his for another deep kiss. Jumin wraps his arms around me and picks me up. I break from his lips momentarily with the surprise of the sudden movement. "Jumin….." I pant as he carries me over to the bed.

With a soft thud, he sets me down on the bed and climbs on top of me. He wastes no time at all unbuttoning the front of my dress. My breasts are freed in one quick pop, revealing my lacy bra. Jumin stares down at my half exposed body as he finishes completely undressing me. His hands trace down my body with a lustful gaze. He looks like a wild animal about to devour fresh prey….but I'm the prey. I gulp. I can feel his lust radiating from every inch of his body. This is moving so quickly...my heart is racing at a mile a minute. My head feels dizzy. I reach up and try and unbutton his shirt...but my hands feel numb...they shake with so much desire that I falter at the third button. He moves his lips to my ears and sucks on the edge of them, lightly nibbling the side. My body become relaxed in his arms, a soft moan escapes my lips. Jumin's hands travel behind my back, keeping me close to him. Not allowing me to escape from his tender embrace. His lips move down from my ears to my chest.

He wastes no time. Taking them firmly in his hands he massages them roughly while flicking my nipples with his thumbs. He kisses above my chest. Kissing everywhere from my neck to my lips.

I feel like jello in his arms. I'm completely helpless to his advances. Every touch makes me cry out in anticipation. It feels so good…it's been so long. Everything feels more intense than before…. Both of our desires are ringing stronger than before….

I wrap my legs around him and I feel the hardness of his pants press against me. My face feels hot…. I want him…I really want him. Like never before. I can't hold back. I need him…. I cry out his name in broken gasps forcing my eyes shut. I reopen them and feel wet tears resting on the corners of my eyes. My hands are shaking and my body feels numb from the desire. I need him….

I see him smile softly at me and he kisses my cheek sweetly. His hands trace down my body and he briefly grazes my opening. I feel something sticky drawn away from me as he moves back his hand. I hear him chuckle in satisfaction. "You already are like this dear? We have only just started."

My body tenses up in his arms. I can't help it…I want him so much. I love him. I just want to be close to him…. I'm helpless to his lust. I've always been. He strokes my cheek and kisses my eyelids.

"Don't worry. I won't tease you today. You have been waiting so patiently after all."

I really have though….. so many times I wanted to pounce on him but couldn't. I had to hold back…. but now neither of us has to hold back anything. I can want him in this way and it's ok…. he wants the same thing. I can feel the closeness we feel when we make love. I see Jumin unbutton his shirt fully and shrug it off. He kneels on the bed and takes off his pants in one quick motion. I look up at him...he's as naked as me now. His chest glistens with a hint of sweat. He is fully erect…god how I've missed this…this feeling...this excitement. I feel my breath pick up in quickness. He's so beautiful… I see him reach over to his pants and pull something out. A condom? He had one with him….? Does he usually walk around with condoms? Was he planning this all along? He puts it on with ease. Whatever the reason I don't care….

"I want you…." I say. I reach up and take his hand. He kisses my ring finger.

He reassures me with a slight nod. "I know angel." He moves his hands underneath my thighs. With a quick push, he hoists my legs up. I feel him press against me and I let out a sharp gasp. He presses in the tip, tracing around my opening making my entire body shudder. Even my lips are trembling. I want him so much the room is spinning. He moves one of his hands back down underneath my bum as he presses into me slowly. I curl around him. I can feel every inch of him. Every imperfection….

His warmth gets caught in my chest. My heart beat won't slow down. It only grows faster. The whole room spins. I rest my hands behind his neck and with a final thrust he moves all the way inside me.

I bury my face into his chest. His scent overflows my nostrils. I feel my heart slow down as I relax my body in his arms. Our lips meet with a soft embrace. He doesn't pull away. Kissing the top and bottom lip like he is trying to love them equally. I feel him begin thrusting inside of me as he sucks on my bottom lip. I curl my toes and I let out a soft moan. He slowly begins to pick up the speed. I can feel my body grabbing him tighter. My legs shake. His arms stay firmly wrapped around me, completely supporting my body. His everything surrounds me. His scent...his body...his affection. I feel so close to him. I stare into his piercing grey eyes. I can't help but smile. I feel so loved by this man, and I love him so much in return.

I just want to be like this…to feel this closeness. I want to be by his side…. I trace his face with my hand. His leans in and kisses me again. His thrusts are becoming more rough. He breaks away from our kiss and hoists my legs up higher. He thrusts into me with a sharp movement that makes me cry out his name. He pulls out so only his tip is inside of me...and then he thrusts in again. My head feels light…how can this feel so good? I feel a slight ache as my body tries to hold him tightly. He takes my hand and presses it against his chest. He briefly kisses it and gives me a tender look. "I'm going to be a little rougher...but I won't hurt you." He whispers.

I stare up at him wide eyed. He takes my ankle and moves my leg behind his shoulder and forces the other one down. He moves me so he is completely pressed into me…I let out a loud moan. I can feel everything from this position. His fingers dig into my leg as he thrusts in and out of me with sudden force and speed. My head feels light...my fingers go numb immediately. My lips quiver in his arms. His eyes are fixated on my body. Scanning me, occasionally locking eyes with me.

My eyes are forced shut. I can't stop calling his name. I'm probably being too loud...but I can't control myself. His love is too powerful for me to hold back.

The sounds of our bodies hitting one another make loud clapping sounds. The sound...the movements…him…it makes my face feels hot. My whole body feels hot…my heart is racing again. His strength arouses me and intimates me at the same time.

I hold onto him and he kisses me briefly, all while not slowing down for a second. I feel like a mess...completely surrounded by my lover…. my fiancé…the man that will soon be husband….. I bite my lip. I love him…my throat feels dry from moaning.

In his arms I feel exposed...raw...loved..protected. My heart skips a beat and I can feel my eyes water… My heart is his…does he know how much I belong to him….? I let out a loud moan as I feel my body tighten in his arms and with a quick rush I feel my body let go. Relief and pleasure racks my body making me shake in his arms. He tightens his grip on me, but he doesn't slow down. I want to tell him to slow down...but I can't control the words coming out of my mouth. I can only say his name…He has been thrusting so hard...for so long...how has he not come as well?

He doesn't give me much time to think about it because as soon as my body stops shaking so intensely he moves even faster. His forceful motions stretch me out and leave me feeling sore. But I don't dislike it…. to receive so much from him is more than I could ask for. I want him to feel as good as he makes me feel.

I hear a soft grunt from Jumin and he stops moving. I feel a strong pressure hit inside of me and I feel him quiver inside of me. He lets out a deep breath as he slowly draws out. I see him take off the condom and get out of the bed. I lie there out of breath...where is he going? I hear the sound of ripping paper and I look over to Jumin. He is holding a box full of condoms. He puts a new one on without hesitation. I see him approach me with a pleased look on his face. He sets the box on the side of the bed. A soft thud makes me look to the side. It's Jumin's hand...I look up to see him on top of me. As soon as our eyes meet he leans in closer and kisses me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I feel him press against me...he enters me again before I can collect my thoughts. Jumin…he wants to go again? Even though he just lasted so long….

I moan as he moves in and out of me...my head is spinning. His eyes are wild. My heart is beating so fast…my body is hot...I feel like I'm going to go insane. My head goes back as he holds me tightly. His movements are so rough...but they make me want more. The longer he is inside of me the more numb I am beginning to feel. It's like all the blood is going to one place….I can feel him so well…. Every thrust makes my body quiver. He leans closer and sucks above my breasts. I grab his back and curl my legs around him. He looks up at me and my heart skips a beat. His eyes are so piercing and handsome….

"I love you." He whispers in a raspy voice. My body tightens with his words…my heart beats even faster….his eyes lock me in. He flashes me a sly smile as he thrusts into me with such force I feel by entire body tense up….I cry out his name….I love him so much…. This feels so good…I can feel myself getting close once again….

His arms wrap around my torso as he pulls out. He flips me around so my stomach is on the bed, a quick lift puts me on my knees...he thrusts in roughly from behind. My body is limp and my chest falls to the mattress. What is he doing...changing positions all of a sudden….? Jumin grabs my hips and presses me against him. My hands grip the duvet. My body feels sweaty….I cry out. I can feel him so well…. He keeps on moving even though my body is shaking.

Kisses land on my back. Each kiss gives me goose bumps. I want to look behind to see his eyes...but he is being so rough I can hardly move. The sounds of our bodies hitting is even louder. I feel so exposed at this angle….. I cry out as another wave hits me. It doesn't stop. It keeps coming over and over. My mouth is dry I feel my tongue fall out of my mouth. My eyes roll up and moans escape my mouth like I am a wild animal. This feeling is more intense after not having it for two weeks…I feel so sensitive…everything feels more intense. My mind is going blank….

How long has he been thrusting into me… I manage to catch my thoughts once again. I am still face down on the bed… my hips are sore. I look down beside me and see a pile of uses condoms. A pile….? I haven't been unconscious...but all I can remember is moaning and shaking….My lower region feels numb...and tingly. My heart is beating quickly. How long has it been...I really have no idea…. Did we really use all of those…. I turn my team at look at the mess of wrappers and condoms besides me… I can count at least 5….we are going to have to change the sheets.

I feel Jumin dig his fingers into my hips and he trembles inside me again. Another time….? I gasp feeling him inside me.

"I love you…." I whisper out of breath. I look behind and our eyes meet. He gives me a soft smile. He slows down for a moment and he draws me to him. He strokes my hair and kisses my eyelids. He moves me on top of him. I sit looking down at him. He is sweaty…..so sweaty…. I've never seen him like this. His face is flushed red….

"I love you so much my angel….." his voice is rough and broken.

I feel my eyes tear up and he moves me up and down. The speed is slower...but I feel so raw that everything feels more intense. I look down at him and I see him smiling. His eyes are soft. I lean down and kiss him. His lips taste salty from sweat. My eyelashes grace his cheeks. I look into his eyes and cusp his head. He almost never lets me be in top. He must be exhausted…. I want to take better advantage of this situation but my body doesn't have much left in it. I've already come so many times...I don't even know how many…. I force my body to go up and down. I want Jumin to be satisfied. For him to have this much energy he must have been really holding back the last two weeks. I've never seen him like this. I didn't know he could have so much stamina….

Jumin grabs my hips and helps me move. I feel each thrust in my chest. It hurts but feels good at the same time. My hands are shaking. My body feels stiff. I close my eyes and allow myself to get lost once again in the pleasure. My head is blank…I can only focus on him. His hands trace up and down my body. I feel his eyes on every inch of me.

I bite my tongue as continuous waves of relief shot through my body. I surrender myself to the paralyzing pleasure.

Jumin...god I love him so much...how is this even possible…. he pushes me past everything I knew was possible… I fall onto his chest shaking. I can't...I can't do this any longer. I'm too exhausted...I'm too sore. As I fall I feel him tremble inside me again. I smile….thank god...I made him feel good again.. "I can't go on…." I tell him "I'm too tired…."

He helps me off of him and secures me in his arms. He strokes my hair as he kisses my cheek. I curl up in his bare chest and close my eyes. My breaths are quick...I can't seem to catch my breath…

What even was that? I've never seen him be so passionate….. The smell of his sweat...of him….I've missed it so much. I could stay like this all day…A kiss lands on top of my head and I let out a sigh. "I've missed this…."I whisper.

He runs his hands down my back and squeezes my body without hesitation. "You have no idea how hard it was to hold back...I told myself I'd wait until after the wedding...but when I saw how your wounds were healed this morning….I couldn't stop thinking about touching you again...I couldn't find a reason to restrict myself any longer. "

I flash him a smile. " Jumin…you don't have to hold back around me…remember?"

He flashes me a sly smile. "You are irresistible…do you know that?"

I giggle and rub my nose against his. I've missed this so much…. I need to be careful. I don't want to get hurt again and worry him so much… I don't want to be stopped from loving in the way that comes natural for us both…. "You are the irresistible one…if you would have let me…I would have pounced on you every day we were home alone together."

"MC…" he lets out a sigh and kisses my lips. He sucks on my bottom lip and he plays with the loose strands of my hair. "I wish we could stay here all day…..but we have the dinner…."

"I know…." I look over at the clock. What time is it...it's almost been two hours…. had we been together that long already? It's only felt like a moment…. Marc will be expecting us soon…

"Soon we still have all the time in the world to lounge about with one another and enjoy each others company."

In only two days…we will be far away from here on our honeymoon. Jumin said he was taking me to his private island…. no one will be able to bother us….. we can be as loud as we want...or as quiet as we want. There won't be work to bother him. Only us…and Elizabeth. It will be paradise…. I wish we could go now. But it's so beautiful here it would be a waste.

He lets out a heavy sigh and and kisses my cheek. "I never want to leave your side…."

I smile at him. "Even if you do I'll wait….I won't run off like I did before…" I hide my face in his chest. I still feel bad about what happened at Mint Eye. I made so many mistakes….

Jumin holds me tighter and he kisses my forehead. "I know….I love you. I'll keep you safe."

"I'll be less careless…" I assure him. "I'll think about the consequences… I won't get shot again…"

Jumin shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "That won't happen again. I'll make sure you are safe...you will be my wife tomorrow….you will have all my protection and status…."

"I just want to be with you…" I sigh. I've never cared about any of that stuff. I've only ever wanted to say with him… to care for him...to support him. I've never been interested in his status. Even if he wasn't rich...I'd still love him. Our souls are alike…. being with him makes me happy. That's all I've ever needed…. I've only wanted someone who would love and support me...like Jumin does. I want to become better for him…he makes me want to grow.

He lets out a sigh and kisses my cheek again. "MC...you are an angel. But you can be more selfish… Anything you want is yours….I want to give you a life full of comfort and love..."

"I just need you for that." I hug him tighter. "I love you Jumin…you are all I want. I've never been more sure about anything than how I feel about you…."

He rests his head on mine and closes his eyes. "Your words give me such comfort...

And it's true. I've never been more sure than I've been around Jumin. Something about him makes me trust him. He's always thinking about me first. I know he will always try and be kind to me...and try and think of me first. I will try and do the same…. I kiss his cheek. I'm happy to be so close to him. It's been so long… finally things feel like before. I feel peaceful curled up in his arms. I've been craving this feeling of being in his arms for too long. This affection...nothing is quite like it.

I rest in his arms for some time. Eventually Jumin shifts his body and sits up. He takes my hand and kisses it. "We should get going dear...we're already late…." I sigh. We may be late...but going out seems so hard. I'm so relaxed with Jumin. The rest of the day will be stressful… I wish we could stay here…. Jumin gets out of bed pulling me with him. "Let's take a shower dear."

I nod following him into the bathroom. My legs feel a bit weak...I guess he was rougher than normal. Jumin takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom, watching my uneasy steps. It's a smaller bathroom than in the one in the penthouse…. but it isn't really small by any means. The shower is plenty big.. and there are two sinks. A window sits in front of the sinks showing off more of the vineyard. I catch a glimpse of Jumin and I in the mirror...our faces are flushed and hickeys rest all over my lower body….. I see myself blushing…there are so many love bites all over my body.

Jumin smiles at me. Looking at all the red spots he created. "Don't worry no one will see." He grabs my bum and nibbles my ear. My body leans back and I let out a high pitched noise I wasn't expecting my body to make. My tongue immediately grows numb. I'm so exhausted…but he knows my body so well… How does he do this to me?

I hear a soft chuckle comes from Jumin's lips. "You're so sensitive today dear…."

Well of course I am….."It's been two weeks….."

He grabs my breasts and kisses my neck. "Now you are healthy…" he whispers in my ear, "you better prepare yourself…. I'm not letting you out of my sight for nearly three weeks."

I feel my face turn red. Three weeks? I don't know if my body can handle three weeks of this…. But he's right. We are going to be together the whole honeymoon…it's almost three weeks. Three weeks with just us….. Every second with him is precious. "I'm glad...I'm excited to go on a trip with you. " I kiss his cheek. "I just want to be with you...that's all I've ever wanted since I met you."

He hugs me tighter and takes my hand. "MC…you're different from other girls...do you know that?" He leads me to the shower and turns on the water. We both step in and I give him a smile. I turn around to face him. It's been about a week since I've showered with Jumin…. I've missed this…. I run my hands down his wet body. I'm different from other girls? When he says things like that it makes me sad….just how many girls from his past tried to take advantage of him? Too many….. "How did you manage to become so dear to me so quickly?" He continues as he strokes my damp hair.

I could say the same about him...how quickly we came together is ridiculous….But I'll never regret it. I love him so much. "Jumin…I'll always be there for you." I assure him.

He lets out a sigh. "I think I've always needed a person like you in my life. I just never knew it." He bites his lip and pulls me close. I hug his body tightly. The water falls around us…..I look up and our eyes meet. His eyes are fixated on me…staring so deeply...he looks kinda sad…

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "I was just thinking."

Thinking about what? Why did he look so sad just now…. "You can tell me anything. Remember?"

"Yes…" he bites his lips. "I don't have anything to hide from you." He kisses my cheek. "I was just thinking about how much I depend on you to be with me...I am not used to depending on anyone besides myself….If I…." his voice waivers, "If I were to lose you, I don't know what I would do….you came into my life so quickly I'm scared you will be able to leave in the same way. So many women have left my father. What I'm I'm the same as him? I've always said I am different from him, but I could end up being the same...I used to think my mother loved my father...maybe she did at one point. But slowly it ended. If that happened with you...I think I would go mad…"

I look up at him. He's never once mentioned his mother….I always thought he'd bring it up when he was ready… He's insecure. I understand. If I grew up around women coming in and out of my father's life like a revolving door might feel the same way. I reach up and stroke his face...he looks scared. I kiss his lips. "Jumin...thank you for opening up to me." I hug him. "But you should know I won't do that. I don't want to. I don't think that's possible for me. You are the most precious thing to me…now I know this happiness I could never just leave it behind." I rest my face his chest. I can hear his heart beating quickly. "Sometimes I feel scared too...but I want to stay with you. That's why I'm marrying you. So we can always be together...so we can eventually start a family. You are different from your father. I'm different. We can start our own life together."

Jumin holds me tighter. The hot water cascades down both of our bodies. "I know." He whispers. "Everything will be alright as long as we are together. You told me that. It calms my nerves when I get scared that someday this will all end like it did for my father…"

I kiss him stopping him mid sentence. "Jumin….I just want to stay by your side. That's not something that can easily be changed. I love you…" I wish I could make all his insecurities go away...but I understand. He's been through a lot growing up…. But now we have each other… "We are getting married because we both care so deeply for one another….I feel like you're my soul mate. I…."

He cuts of my sentence this time by kissing my lips. His kiss is rough and forceful...full of emotion. I melt into his kiss. My body leans up against his. He presses me up against the wall of the shower. His passion...it's so strong...my heart is racing and my knees are going weak. I'm helpless to this man. He can so easily control my desires and coax them out… I could never leave him. Even far in the future...I don't think it would be possible. I've never felt this way about anyone. He is the only one who can make my knees go weak so quickly. He's the only one who can make my head spin with worry like he does. He's the only one who can make the world seem so much brighter….

Jumin pulls away holding my face inches away from his. I feel my face grow hot. His eyes are so piercing and dominating. "MC...my love…." he lets out a sigh. "It scares me how much I love you."

"Don't be scared…." I reach up taking his hand that is cusping my face. "I won't be so careless in the future...we will both stay safe...and we can grow old together…."

He nods. "I'll keep you safe."

"Together forever…." I whisper. My hands begin shaking. I love him so much it's hard to control my emotions. I feel like jelly in his arms.

He nods embracing me gently. "God...you are such an angel MC. I'll stay with you no matter what happens. I swear it…I can't hold back. I want to tell you something...but it will spoil my vows…."

"It's ok…" I reach out and touch his face...his skin is soft from the hot water.

Jumin grabs both of my hands and stares me directly in the eyes. "MC….No matter what happens, whatever we learn about one another, no matter how we change, I will stay by your side and support you. I'll be your rock. I'll always support you. I will grow to be a man worthy of a woman like you. I'll listen to you, and try and understand your feelings and needs. I'll provide for you the life you deserve. I'll live in a way that makes you proud to call me your husband. We will work together to make something strong and solid. I'll always love you. Even if I become upset with you...I'll forgive you. I'll work to make both of us stronger. I'll protect this relationship. I am going to make your happiness my life's mission. I'll become the best man for you. You won't regret marrying me MC."

J-Jumin? I don't even know how to react. My whole body is shaking. Tears stream down my face. I hadn't been expecting that…that sort of confession…. It's good he spoiled his vows….if he said that at the wedding there would be no way I could have kept composed. Jumin wraps his arms around me tighter, helping me stand up. That's how he feels about me? It's overwhelming…his love is so strong. How could I ever push him away? I love him so much it hurts. He's already a wonderful man. I'm already proud to call him mine. "Jumin…." I whisper speechless. "I...I'm…." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry… I wasn't expecting to start crying….."

"It's ok my love." He whispers. "You accepted my feelings. It's more than enough."

"I…" my voice breaks. "I'm not strong like you….or as smart… I don't have the common sense you have...or even the clarity to make decisions like you do…. but…" I look into his soft eyes...full of love and care for me. My heart is beating so quickly and my mouth is dry. "But I'll love you Jumin. I'll always support you through anything….. I'll listen and understand you. I'll be loyal and caring. I'll make a home for you that you can relax in...and find peace. I'll work to become better and more worthy of your love. I'll be a wife you are proud of….we can become a family…. I'll always love you." I let out a sigh. It's hard to gather my thoughts. I can't even recite my vows like he can… tears still stream down my face. I'm a mess. This man….how can he affect me so much? I love him so much. Before I met him I would have never thought it possible to love someone so fiercely. But everyday it grows stronger. I love him so much it makes my head spin.

He holds me as he rubs his hand down my naked wet back. "My MC…..you are going to be my wife…..I love you."

"I love you too." I smile though my tearing eyes. "I'm so happy…."

"Your happiness...it's more than I could ask for. I'll make you the happiest woman in the world…I swear it."

"...I just need to be with you to be happy. That's all I've wanted since I met you. I love you Jumin Han." My voice is broken and rough. I can never keep my composure when he's like this….. I reach up and hind his wet face…both of us are fully drenched by the shower. "All I know…is I want our future to be together….. I was already completely yours by the time you kissed me for the first time….."

He leans in and kisses me. His eyes are soft and sparkling with affection. I love him… hopefully my words have put him at ease. So much is going on….we have been through so much...the past month has been crazy. But now we have each other…. I'll never regret this…. I'll never regret falling in love so quickly and intensely for this man.

We shower for a while holding one another. Being close to him gives me energy. I feel so safe with him...I hope I do something similar for him…. It's so comforting to be able to find peace in his arms….

We get out of the shower and Jumin helps me dry off. We both put back on our clothes and Jumin cleans up the mess of wrappers lying on the bed and throws them into the trash. I take out a big sun hat Jumin told me to bring and tie my partially wet hair underneath it. I smile at Jumin and go to his side. I straighten his tie and give him a peck on the cheek. "Should we get going?" He nods glancing down at his watch. "It appears we are almost an hour late."

An hour late…...how? My eyes widen. "Oh no…." I look down at my fingers…they are wrinkled….were we in the shower for nearly an hour…?

"I'm sure Marc managed to figure it out. Don't worry. He's very capable. That's why I hired him."

He may be right...but I'm sure we caused him so much stress. We were supposed to meet him when we got here….but then we delayed it for two hours...and now we're even another hour late? I'm sure he's annoyed…even if he won't show it. "Let's get going…" I tell him taking his hand. "We shouldn't make him wait any more…." I lead Jumin outside the house after I kiss Elizabeth goodbye. Once we get out of the house I look out into the bright sky. Where are we going again?

Jumin gets in front of me and leads me around the side of the house. I see him take out his phone. He has 10 missed texts from Marc…..he sends him a message and looks behind and flashes me a smile. "He knows we are on the way." We come across a rocky path with overreaching vines. Perfectly round purple grapes hang off facing up towards the sun. The sun peeks through the trellises, lighting the path in an uneven fashion. The path is well groomed with no weeds in sight…. Everything is perfectly manicured and in its place….are most vineyards like this or is it just Jumin's preference?

After a while of walking we come across a small clearing. Some white wooden chairs are already laid out in even rows. Tall vines line the clearing. Pots of roses sit about. I let go if Jumin's hand and walk around. Is this where we are holding the ceremony? It has to be with that many chairs…. so this is the garden? I walk further to the edge of the garden, a small short fence blocks it off at the edge. Past the fence is a sharp drop.

"Is this where the garden is?" I ask looking around.

"Yes. I didn't get a chance to show you around yet….I could give you the tour now if you would like."

"Um...aren't we meeting Marc?" I remind him.

"He can wait. This is our wedding. I need to make my bride happy." He squeezes me from behind and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe you can give me the tour after we meet him? I feel bad we made him wait…"

Jumin nods kissing my neck. He's being so affectionate right now…. I feel myself blush. "That's fine if that's what you want." He takes my hand hand kisses it.

"Is this all the vineyard?" I ask staring at the rolling hills.

He pulls me into his embrace from behind "To that hill…." he points at the third hill in the distance. Everything past that is another vineyard."

I nod...that's still pretty big.

"You are here!" A familiar voice calls.

I look around to see Marc running up. There are two men chasing behind him carrying notebooks.

"Hello Marc." Jumin says without hesitation.

"You are here….Perfect!" Marc stops in front of us and wipes his brow. "Thankfully all the vendors have been showing up on time...so it's going smoothly! I have my assistants to help me with all the small details. So as long as you follow your _schedules_ everything will be fine." He give us a sharp fake smile and motions behind him at the two young men carrying clipboards. "Oh MC, before I forget, I put your dress in the main study. That's where you can get ready tomorrow…and your dress for the rehearsal dinner is in your bedroom. The rehearsal starts at 5:00...and the dinner will be at 6:00…but you know that already. You can call me if you need anything at all… I'll be all over the place so calling is best….." his voice is rambling off at a mile a minute. "You did see the schedule I typed out for the two of you? I left them in your room. Elizabeth the Third is here right? The cat trainer will be here any second now….she needs all the practice she can get if you want her to bring the rings….Oh! How could I forget- Miss Kang….she's almost here. As the maid of honor she wanted to show up early…. It's 3 now...so you should start getting ready…. I actually need you...Mr Han….to sign for the furniture rental.…"

I stare at him with a blank look. He seems so stressed out. We should have kept a better eye on the time….

"MC? Mr. Han?" I hear the chipper voice of Jaehee call out. She's here...already? I guess the others will come soon too...it's three after all….the dinner it's so soon….. I haven't had too much of a chance to meet with Jumin's father…..I hope it's ok. He was unsure the last time I met with him...even if he was supportive. He wanted me to come to dinner with him...but because of what happened I never got the chance. Out of all things regarding the wedding that is what I'm most nervous about. I want Jumin's father to like me…. I want his full approval. I know how much he means to Jumin….

Jaehee come close to me and pushes up her glasses. She is dressed in her normal business suit, but she has a slight tan from her very brief vacation. "MC! I'm happy to see you again." She looks me up and down and let out a sigh. "You look much healthier since I last spoke with you. I'm glad. Everyone was so worried…."

"I'm all better." I give her a smile. She saw me yesterday though…when she was dropping off paperwork...I'm pretty sure I looked the same….

"You have that glow about you again. I'm so relieved." She give me a hug .

Glow….oh…does she mean? I feel myself turning red. I guess Jumin and I are pretty intimate...and people say having a regular sex life is good for your skin…but really? Do I not look healthy when I haven't had it in a while? …I don't even know how to respond to that…..

"She is much better now." Jumin looks at me with a pleased smile. "Were you able to tie up that account at the office?"

"Yes…" Jaehee ruffles hair. "Since you met me hire the temp it's been a bit smoother at the office….."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you have any issues when I am away you can bring the issue to my father. He will know how to take care of it."

"I know….." she sighs. Jaehee looks tired…. having Jumin out of office...it's been the hardest on her. Seeing her so stressed almost makes me want to have him dearly our trip. But I know if he felt like he needed to do that...he would have brought it up already. I'm sure it will be fine. Jaehee is such a hard worker….

Marc clears his throat and looks at all of us. "I hate to interrupt but we are running short on time...and I really need Mr. Han."

"Short on time? You two were supposed to arrive at noon…." Jaehee bites her lip.

"We were running late." Jumin tells her with a straight face. How can he do that...I feel myself turning red from just the thought…. "Jaehee keep an eye on MC for me." He leans in and kisses my cheek. "I'll come back to see you soon." Jumin walks off with Marc and his two assistants.

I look at Jaehee with an embarrassed smile. "Thanks for coming early…"

"Don't even mention it! You are a member of the RFA, you're marrying my boss….I think of us as friends…..it's the least I could do."

I take her hand and flash her a big smile. "I think of you as a friend too Jaehee! I wasn't able to tell you before...but I'm really sorry your vacation was cut short…. I'll make sure Jumin gives you double time off to make up for it…"

"Good luck with that…" she smiles. "But I won't complain if you figure out how to convince him. Maybe being friends with the boss's wife is a good idea."

I laugh. Jaehee is so sweet...I wish I had a chance to spend more time with her. Talking to everyone on the app is nice...but talking face to face...you learn so much more. On the messenger Jaehee can come across and strict and motherly….but in person she's sweet, friendly, and a hard working girl. I'm happy to call her my friend.

"Was getting here ok?" I ask. I don't think Jaehee has a car…can she drive?

"It was fine. Mr. Han sent me a car. I believe Luciel is driving everyone else…except Zen. He's taking his bike because he's coming from rehearsal. Yoosung was excited to eat those chips the whole way..."

With everything around he wedding I haven't checked the messenger app in a few days….Honey Buddha Chips? That sounds like Yoosung. I'm sure they are all having fun. I'm glad. They deserve it….hopefully this wedding will go smoothly and everyone can relax and have a good time. Especially Seven and V...I want them to relax…with everything they have been though…if I can get them to let go...and have fun….I'll be a happy bride.

I take Jaehee's hand and she looks up at me with a curious look. "Let's go back to the house….there was a schedule in my room…."

"Of course...Marc already texted me the itinerary, but it will be good to have the actual paper. We should also get dressed so we can be on time to the practice ceremony."

Marc texted her the itinerary….he didn't text me. That's odd…. It's no big deal though. He's stressed out enough as it is.

Jaehee and I walk back to the house together. I almost lose my way a few times...but luckily Jaehee is better at remembering directions than me. When we arrive at the house I lead Jaehee up to the room. I guess she has never been here before...but she's already better at finding her way around. When I enter the room I see the mess Jumin and I had made….I turn around. My face feels hot. "um… " I stammer. "Wait here for a second…."

I shut the door in her face and frantically run to the bed…. I make the bed as quickly as I can and clean up any stray…. _products._

When the room looks more presentable I run back out. "Um sorry...you can come in now "

She raises her eyebrow at me but doesn't ask me any questions. She walks into the room and looks around. She shrugs and gives me a smile. "You are feeling better now?"

"Yes." I assure her with a smile. I walk to the nightstand. The note is still there...tied up nicely with a purple ribbon. I open the note.

 _Day of rehearsal dinner-_

 _12-1 lunch with chef- final check of wedding menu  
1-1:30 check seating chart for reception dinner  
By 1:30- give vows to Marc- down time  
2-2:30- approve decoration layout of reception hall. Sign funiture rental bill.  
3:00-5? Meet cat trainer. Introduce Elizabeth the Third. Oversee training for as long as needed.  
3:00: MC to meet Jaehee. Get dressed for dinner.  
4:00- Guests start arriving. Have bride greet them.  
5:00- Rehearsal  
6:00- Dinner _

_Wedding day-  
8AM- Spa with Jaehee- breakfast  
10AM- hair appointment for bride  
12PM- makeup appointment  
1 PM- photograph session  
2 PM- meeting with priest  
2:30- light lunch  
3:00- Check with Elizabeth the Third and Cat Trainer.  
3-4: Bridesmaids and Groomsmen get ready.  
4:30- ceremony begin  
5:15- cocktail hour in tent/ photos with Bride and Groom  
6:00- Bride and Groom entrance- greet guests  
6:30- Dinner begins  
6:50- speeches and toasts  
7:20- first dance  
7:30- general dancing begins  
9:00- ceremony ends_

 _Flight to honeymoon leaves at 11 AM from airport- 1 hour drive away_

I set down the itinerary. I understand why Marc didn't send me that…. it's so much...I feel stressed by just looking at it. We really missed a lot by lounging around this afternoon… I hope it's ok. I'm sure Marc took care of it… I do need to give him a copy of my vows though…. I'll just text him….

I go to my suitcase and open up the front pocket and grab my notebook. I take a photo of the pages and send them off to Marc.

"I think I missed a lot of stuff by being late…" I sigh looking into the schedule. "Sorry Jaehee...I have to send this to Marc."

"Are those your vows?" She asks.

I nod putting the notebook away.

"You must of been really late...weren't you supposed to give those to Marc an hour and a half ago?"

I nod. "We sorta just met up with him just now…."

"You were 3 hours late?" She asks her eyes wide.

I shuffle my feet. "It's not important….we were just distracted."

She nods eyeing me suspiciously. "Well you are here now. We should get ready…."

I nod going to my closet. Marc said my dress is in here….ah here it is. I pull out a dark purple cocktail dress. There is a large bow on the only shoulder strap. The fabric feels heavy. I set it on the end of the bed and the uneven skirt drapes over the side in a delayed motion. I had picked the dress out….it was one of the things I was able to do to. Angre Kim, the same eccentric man who designed my wedding dress had made this as well...but I didn't have to custom order it. He had it in his shop. It really is a nice dress. I think Jumin will like it. Our wedding colors are purple and white...so I thought this would go well with the decor…. In a very Angre fashion it has crystals on the bow. The last time I went to his shop he was trying to convince me on all the ways that glitter was a neutral color… It's been fun getting ready for the wedding. I can't believe in just a day...I'll be married. It's happening so fast.

Jaehee come over to my side with a dress in her hands. It's far more simple than mine…. it's just a black cocktail dress with a high neckline. Jaehee always dresses modestly. She's such a sweet girl. "I don't think we will need an hour to get ready like Marc gave us," she tells me.

I don't think so either. I look back at the schedule. I can't believe there is so much time blocked out to just get ready tomorrow… he thinks it will take from 8 to noon to get dressed? That's impossible...right? How long can it take to do hair and put on makeup….

"Have you looked around the winery yet?"she asks me.

"Not yet…."

"Then let's look around. It was a long trip. I'd like to at least see the winery it seems my boss is always running away to."

I chuckle picking up my dress. "Alright. I'll get ready….you don't mind if I just change here…." Normally I would not think to ask around another girl, but Jaehee seems so modest I have a feeling if I just started undressing it might fluster her.

"Oh...of course. We are both girls after all.."

I nod unbuttoning my dress. It falls the the ground and I take the cocktail dress and unzip it. I feel a gaze on my back and I turn around. Jaehee is staring at me with her cheeks red. Is she ok? Oh no...maybe it really is embarrassing for her to have another girl change in front of her.

"I see why you were late." She says in a snarky voice. I stare at her…she unzips her tight black pencil skirt. Was Jaehee just snarky with me? I'd expect it with Yoosung, Seven, even Jumin...basically anyone but me. What does she mean?

I look down to where she is staring…. a bright red hickey rests on my back.. several are there… and around my front. Oh...I had completely forgotten about that…. I chuckle nervously. I've been caught I guess…. I slip my dress over my head and zip it up. I brush my hair away from the straps. "Don't tell the others…..it can just be a secret between us friends…"

"I don't have a reason to tell the others." Jaehee says frankly. "I'm more surprised he has that in him…It's really strange to see Mr. Han so….affectionate around you."

Weird? Is it?

"It's not that I'm not happy for you both...but it was a quick transition. He's never dated anyone the entire time I've worked for him. He was always saying Elizabeth the Third was the only one for him. To think he made a 180 in the span of a week..."

I suppose it was quick…

She sighs putting on her dress. "Well I'm really happy for you two. Mr. Han is in a much better mood now you are in his life...and there has been less cat projects."

"I can't promise those will stop…" I tell her. "When Jumin gets excited or passionate about something even I don't think I could change his mind…. he's pretty stubborn."

"Extremely stubborn. But it's one of the reason why he produces the results he does at work…. I admire that."

I nod. I guess I could see how that would be useful. He's really good at concentrating. I've seen it when he works from home… he goes into another zone. I guess he does the same with me…. he's so alert and his focus is so powerful… I never really stood a chance against a man like him…. he's so overwhelming and wonderful…. I refocus my thoughts and smile at Jaehee. This isn't the time to be daydreaming about Jumin… Jaehee is here. I need to be present for her. I walk to my bag and grab my comb and hair pins out of my bag. I quickly tie it up.

Taking some of the jewelry Jumin got me, I put on some earrings and a clip on a bracelet. I look in the mirror and turn side to side. I think I look good...maybe a bit of lipstick. This will do. I'll look nice in the photos...but it's not too fussy either. I look at the clock besides the bed. It's only 20 minutes past 3. We have time. Jaehee is fully dressed. She really cleans up nice…. she looks more relaxed in her black dress than what she wore to the RFA party. She's really pretty…. I take her hand and flash her a smile. "Let's go look around…."

"Alright. We have plenty of time."

I walk outside the room and head down the stairs. I open the front door to find myself standing face to face with a Jumin. My heart stops…. is he already done with Marc…? "Jumin..?" I ask.

He takes me in his arms and places a kiss on my lips…his hand drifts down to my bum and he squeezes it….I feel myself blush. What is he doing? Jaehee is watching….

"You are already dressed dear?"

"Yup." I pull away from him and turn side to side showing off my dress.

"You look beautiful dear." He pulls me back and kisses me again. "Where are you two off to?"

"We were going look around….what about you?"

"I see. I was off to fetch Elizabeth the Third. The cat trainer is here."

"She is sleeping upstairs…"

"Good...MC, because are free I'd love you to come with me." He nods with a smile.

I suppose we can… It may be best for Elizabeth if both of us are there. "Alright." I tell him. Will this cat idea really work out? Elizabeth is a smart cat...but training a cat to carry rings down a aisle isn't an easy task. It had been Marc's idea originally… but Jumin had gotten so excited about it I didn't have it in me to bring forth my doubts. I just hope Elizabeth is ok with it...I'm sure she will let us know if she isn't. She's a vocal cat after all…

"The trainer already in the library. I'll get a Elizabeth and I'll be right back."Jumin rushes up the stairs but not before stealing another kiss.

"Where is that?" I ask before he can run off.

"Go to the left and it's at the end of the hall dear."

I look back at Jaehee. "I'm sorry...I guess we can't look around. But i'm sure Elizabeth will be happy with all of us there…"

"It's ok MC. This is your wedding after all. So you are planning on training Elizabeth to bring the rings?"

I nod. "It was originally Marc's idea…"

"Only at Jumin Hans wedding would his cat be in the wedding party…" she shakes her head letting out a sigh. "I'm just happy Mr. Han isn't leaving her with me for the duration of his trip."

"I could never leave her that long…." I shake my head. "I'd be too worried...i'm sure Jumin would be too."

We walk into the Library and I see a woman with a tight bun and a blue pantsuit. Her hair is white...she seems older….even though her face has no wrinkles.

"Afternoon, sorry for the delay." Her voice is as sharp as her appearance. "You are the bride I assume?"

I nod. "Do you really think you can train Elizabeth the Third to carry rings?" I ask.

"No problem." She assures me with a sharp grin. "I've trained a cats to dance for a K-pop music video. Getting a cat to walk down a aisle won't be a an issue."

I nod. I guess I shouldn't of asked. How did Jumin find this girl? Maybe through Marc...I can't Imagine he gets many requests like this….even though it was his idea… Jumin comes through the door with Elizabeth in his arms. When she sees both Jaehee and I she begins meowing and purring. She's so cute. I walk closer to her and scratch her behind her ears. But her meows don't stop…. "Jaehee…." I smile at her. "I think Elizabeth the Third is happy to see you…"

Jaehee comes up at reluctantly pets Elizabeth. She meows with enthusiasm from all the attention. She's such a cute cat… she really likes people….

"I'm Madam Nova." She tells us. "This is Elizabeth the Third?"

I nod.

Elizabeth meets Madam's eyes and her purring stops. She looks at her up and down and her nose twitches. Jumin sets Elizabeth down and she approaches the new woman slowly. She weaves in and out of her legs. Carefully, she moves away from her, looking at her. The trainer bends down and takes out a piece of meat from a pouch fastened to her waist. Is that salmon?

Elizabeth's eyes widen she runs to Madam Nova and eats the meat happily. She begins purring. A new friend….? Is that really all it took? Jumin had said Elizabeth is picky….but I've never seen her reject anyone...well besides Seven...but that's his own fault for treating her so roughly….

Jumin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a purple collar with crystals all around it. Two ribbons are fastened to the front. "I got her this new collar for the occasion. We can tie the rings in the front." Jumin tells me.

Madam Nova nods. "That's perfect. Then all that is left to do is to get her to walk on command without getting distracted."

Oh? Maybe it is simpler than I thought. I had in my mind that she would be carrying something in her mouth. I guess that's needlessly complicated.

Jumin bends down and puts the new collar on Elizabeth the Third, removing her old one. He puts the old collar in his suit jacket and stands back up with a pleased grin. "I think it suits her." Her tells me grabbing my hand.

When did he even get that? I've never seen a cat collar so sparkly…..those are just crystals right? There is no way Jumin would get a diamond collar for a cat….even for a cat as special as Elizabeth….that would be too much….right?

I don't want to ask.

I smile at Jumin and lean into his shoulder. It does look rather pretty...the crystals peak though her white fur catching the light….it's elegant just like Elizabeth. "She looks lovely." I tell him.

Jaehee lets out a soft sigh and looks at the door.

"You two stand there." The cat trainer instructs. She walks to me and gives me a piece of salmon and a bell. She walks away and stands at the other end if the hall. "You…." she points at Jaehee. "Stand off to the side….try and distract the cat when I give the command."

Jaehee looks at the floor and reluctantly walks to the spot she was instructed.

"Elizabeth…" the cat trainer coos in a soft voice. "Come here….." she holds out the price of meat. Elizabeth's eyes go wide and she quickly walks to the trainer and eats the treat. She purrs loudly by the trainers feet, allowing her to pet her. The trainer strokes her head several times. "Miss MC?"

"Yes?"

"Ring the bell and hold out the treat. When she does that….the other girl…."

"Jaehee." I tell her

"Yes, Jaehee...try calling her name and distracting her. Our goal will be to do this several times until she ignores the distraction and can come with just the bell."

That makes sense...maybe training a cat isn't that hard….it will also be easier because we will be at the front waiting for her. She usually comes running to us whenever we see her anyways….

The cat trainer motions at me and I ring the bell and hold out the treat. Elizabeth's ears perk up and her nose wiggles. She begins walking to me. Jaehee lets out a sigh and calls out "Elizabeth," in a lackluster voice. It may seem silly to her...I mean it does seem silly….but I'll be so happy if Elizabeth can be a part of the wedding. She's one of the reasons Junin and I ended up together in the first place…. I give Jaehee a smile to thank her. Her annoyed expression relaxes and she smiles back at me. She claps her hands trying to distract Elizabeth further.

Midway down the aisle Elizabeth pauses a turns looks at Jaehee with curious eyes. But after looking at her for a while her nose perks up again and she starts walking to me. She comes and sits in front of me and starts purring, staring at the treat. I give her the piece of meat and Jumin and I pet her head. "That was really good for her first try!" I smile at Jumin. I think this is going to work…

Jumin nods and kisses my cheek. "She's a very smart cat. I never doubted she could."

The four of us practice this drill until 4. By the end of the session she is completely ignoring Jaehee. We haven't managed to get her to come yet without the treat….but the trainer told us that during the rehearsal we can practice with her as well. She also will have times to practice before the ceremony. Worst case situation, we can let Yoosung lead her up the aisle. She likes him well enough.

Marc stands by the door with an exhausted look. "The guests are arriving….can you three come with me?"

We follow him out of the library and go to the front of the house. A fancy black slim sports car is parked in front next to a bike….the RFA? They are here?

The door opens and I see Yoosung, V, and Seven get out. That must of been an interesting car ride….. Zen puts his helmet on top of his bike.

"MC!" Zen calls out rushing over to me. "Did you miss me babe? Still time to get out of this," he winks playfully. "I can take us away on my bike…we can ride into the sunset."

"Zen." Jumin glares at him.

"Joking….you allways had a poor sense humor, huh? I guess you can't help it bring so sheltered."

"I don't think your joke is funny."

"Guys…." I interject. "Let's get along…" they can't even stop bickering for the wedding? Really….I sigh. Why can't they just get along?

"If he stops flirting with you we will be fine." Jumin looks at me sternly.

Well I guess Zen does have a certain way he approaches me...but it's just playful. He's always like that….I take Jumin's hand and kiss his cheek. "Can you two just get along for these two days? Please?"

Jumin looks at Zen with a frown. "Alright."

Zen shrugs looking off to the side.

"Great!" I clap my hands. I look at the rest of the group that is fast approaching. "How was the trip?"

"It was good!" Yoosung gives us a boyish grin. "Sevens car is so cool! It lights up inside! He also let me eat a lot of Honey Buddha Chips!"

I'm surprised Seven would let anyone eat in a car like that…. I guess he has a maid...maybe she cleans the cars too?

"Hey MC. Looking healthy." Seven smiles.

"Are you feeling alright…..?" V asks in a quiet voice. I turn to the side and look at V. He is wearing sunglasses and carrying a cane...He doesn't look so good….his voice has no spirit…..it almost sounds injured…

"I'm totally better!" I swish my dress side to side. "Jumin took great care of me."

"That's good to hear." Jaehee smiles.

"Are you ok V?" I can't help but ask.

"V, come with me." Jumin says before V can reply.

"Jumin?" He asks.

Jumin approaches V and grabs his hand. He leads him into the house. "I'll be back soon dear. I just want to talk privately with V."

I nod. I wonder what it is about? Hopefully it will put him in better sprints….

I stand there in silence with all the other members….they are all probably wondering the same thing as me. What is Jumin talking to V about? I guess I can ask him later….

"So…." Yoosung says with an awkward smile. "This place is pretty cool. I've never been to a Vineyard before."

"Me either." Zen says looking around. "I drink beer so I never wanted to go to one."

"I like it." I smile at Zen. "Apparently the winemaker lives somewhere on the property. But I haven't met him yet."

"Isn't it kinda weird he owns a Vineyard? I can't imagine that trust fund jerk getting his hands dirty." Zen comments.

"It was a side project…" Jaehee says in an exhausted voice. "Thankfully this one actually shows profit."

"Hummmmm?" Zen spins around. "Well I have to say that jerk does know about wine."

"And cats! Speaking of cats….where is Elly!?" Seven says in a cheerful voice.

"Oh...she's with the cat trainer."

"Cat trainer?" Yoosung asks.

"That fur ball is here?" Zen rolls his eyes.

"Jumin and I wanted her to bring the rings...so we got a trainer to help her out…." it sounds ridiculous saying it out loud….

"My Elly is going to bring the rings! We can make it a double wedding and Elly and I can get married too!" Seven gives me a thumbs up but I just shake my head at him. It's good he's feeling better though…. I'm almost happy to hear his silly remarks about Elizabeth.

"You think she will be able to do that?" Yoosung asks surprised.

"She was doing well earlier." I say.

Another black car pulls up around the corner. It's a Mercedes….is that….? The car is put in park and the driver gets out and opens the front door. Jumin's dad…. I feel my heart start beating faster. I stroke my hair and adjust the pins. Do I look ok? I hope he had a good trip…. Another man dressed in black comes out of the car carrying a briefcase. Is that his assistant or something? I've never seen him before….

"MC, good to see you." he nods at me. He looks around. "Where's my son?"

"He's inside, he will be back out soon…." I smile awkwardly. "Welcome! Did you have a good trip?"

"It was fine, yes." He nods straightening his back. "Hello Assistant Kang."

"Welcome Chairman Han. I'm glad your travels were safe." Jaehee adjusts her glasses. She also looks at the man standing by Jumin's father. She didn't greet him...does she not know who he is either?

"I'd like to speak with you and my son when you both are free." Jumin's father says curtly. "We have some things we must discuss before the ceremony."

"That's fine…..we can go inside if you would like."

He nods and begins to walk to the house. The man in black follows him closely behind.

"Scary…." Seven whispers.

I shoot him a glare. "I'll be back soon...Jaehee can you manage to greet the other guests if they show up?"

"Of course." Jaehee smiles at me. "Leave it to me."

I nod running after Jumin's father. I don't know the layout of the house very well...but I saw an office like room when we were going to the Library. I turn left and open the door to the room.

"V….you need…" I freeze. Sitting in the center of the room is Jumin. I guess I chose a bad room…..

"MC? Father?" Jumin's eyes widen with interest.

"I didn't know you were in here…." I shuffle my feet.

"It's alright." He assures me.

"I need to talk to you two." Jumin's father says again in the same firm voice. "It's important we get it taken care of as soon as possible."

Jumin's eyes are drawn to the man standing besides his father. He narrows his gaze and lets out a short sigh. "V...I'm afraid we will have to finish this later. But please consider what I said."

V nods getting up from his seat grabbing his cane. He walks out in an unsteady fashion. I take his hand and help guide him to the door. When I turn back around I see Jumin's father sitting down next to Jumin. The man in black sets his briefcase on the table and opens it. He takes out a stack of papers. I wonder what that is?

"Father…this isn't necessary." Jumin says in a firm voice.

His father shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "Don't be a fool son. Do you remember what happened with I and your mother's divorce? You will be glad you did this if it ever becomes necessary. I thought you would have done it yourself. It's not like you to ignore details like this."

Jumin bites his lips and shakes his head. He leans back in his chair and ruffles though his hair. He looks so stressed….what are they talking about? Divorce? His mother? What is happening? Who is that man in the black suit..?

"Father…."

"It's not about just you Jumin. You are the heir to C&R. You have to protect the company. You don't lose anything by signing a contract like this. But you have so much to lose if you don't."

"Contract? What's he talking about Jumin?" I ask. I walk closer to them. I see the man in black take out a paper. I look down. A big header on the top spells out the words _**prenuptial agreement**_.

"Oh…." I find myself saying. Is this is what this is about? So that's a lawyer? I suppose for someone like Jumin something like this must be necessary…. I didn't even think of it… This seems like something he would have brought up… actually we haven't really talked about money at all….

A knot forms my stomach. Seeing a paper like that…makes me feel nervous. Am I getting in over my head…. I don't even understand what it means to marry someone who has so much money… I've always been so focused on Jumin I haven't even considered it. Will things go on like they are now? I shake my head. No….I am letting my nerves and insecurities get the best of me. It will be alright if we are together….

Yes it's going to be alright.

This sort of document is only important in divorce… That's something I can't even imagine. We aren't even married yet….it's hard to wrap my head around. But...I don't think that Jumin and I would get a divorce…. Something like that...it would break my heart. Just thinking about the possibility...it hurts. Could we change so much that we would drift apart like that? I love him so much…. Can that change? I don't think it could… I feel so connected to him… If that connection were to disappear...I would be lost.

"Father, MC and I are not going to get a divorce. A prenuptial agreement is not necessary. There is no reason to upset my love MC with a document like this. Why would I sign a pointless document that will never see the light of day…."

He's right…. We won't get divorced.…My head hurts….

"For insurance Jumin." His father continues. "Don't be a fool. Every man walking into marriage thinks it will be smooth sailing. It's not. It doesn't always work out. People change. I learned the hard way."

People change…? I guess they do...but it will be fine between me and Jumin….

"Come here darling," Jumin motions me closer. I walk over to him and he takes my hand. He kisses it. "Please don't be upset…you should go in the other room. I'll talk to my father alone…."

"She will stay. She needs to be here to sign the document." His father insists. "MC, I don't mean to upset you. You're a nice girl. But this is a matter of business. These sort of contracts are necessary for people in our position…." He sighs. "I'm sure you are aware that once you marry my son you will share his assets. If you were to get divorced he would suffer a huge financial loss…"

I haven't really thought about it… I guess I will share his assets… Just because I am only interested in being with him doesn't make that fact go away. All those reporters are interested in Jumin because he is rich…. "A financial loss?" I ask. I guess I have seen dramas where the wife ends up with half her ex-husband's fortune during the divorce...but isn't that all fiction…. I'm sure in real life it's more fair...

"When I divorced his mother I did not make an agreement like this and she ended up with a third of C&R….. I hope you understand. I am not trying to be harsh on either of you. I am just trying to protect my son and my business."

A third? How is that possible…. If that's the case why would Jumin be against this? It seems like something he would normally bring up first? Is he afraid of offending me? It's logical to do something like this…I have no interest in his money or status. I've told him this countless times…. "it's fine." I tell him. "I don't mind signing it….."

"MC...you don't have to do that."

"Even your fiancé thinks it's a good idea…." Jumin's father insists. "Remember the hit C&R took because I didn't make this sort of agreement?"

Jumin winces. "I remember."

"It's not about your feelings about the marriage. You have to protect your assets when going into agreements like this Jumin."

Jumin bites his lips and looks up at me reluctantly.

"It's ok." I assure him. "I don't mind….."

"MC…." He takes my hand and stares at my ring. "I don't feel comfortable with it. Singing that will say I do not think my marriage will work out. It will put a wall between us. If we were to..." He shakes his head. "If divorce were necessary, MC would deserve some of my assets."

"Jumin, understand want to take care of her…but you need to think of the company. I don't want a divorce endangering the future of C&R again. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Jumin taps the table impatiently. "MC isn't like my mother."

"You know of all people I am a romantic." Jumin's father continues. "But you have to see this as it is. You two are entering a contract. If you don't outline the circumstances if the contract is broken it will be unnecessarily painful for both parties."

"Jumin…" I take his hands. I understand his feelings….I don't know what to say….what do you even do in a situation like this? I understand where Jumin is coming from….his words make sense. But I also see where his father is coming from…

"I know…." Jumin sighs. "I understand that father." He looks at me with downcast eyes. "MC I'm sorry we have to have this sort of conversation…." Jumin scratches his head. "It's not a comfortable topic. I should've discussed the possibly of this with you before..."

"You know that I'm not interested in your money Jumin...it's fine."

"Because you feel that way, I feel bad having to discuss this with you."

"I won't approve of you two getting married unless you sign this document." Jumin's father says sternly. "I know MC is a nice girl. But time changes people Jumin. You have to protect yourself in case if things don't go well. Don't be a fool like I was."

There it is….I had a feeling his approval was conditional...but there isn't a point on me fighting him on this. My body feels stiff. This isn't a comfortable conversation. I understand why his father would want a document like this...I don't really mind it either. But thinking about a divorce before we even have gotten married...it's uncomfortable…. "It's ok…." I squeeze his hand. "It may be uncomfortable...but the company is important….all those people who work there. You have to think about them…."

"See?" His father smiles. "Your fiancé can think clearly about the situation."

"You are really ok with this?" He asks me. "You feel like making a contract like this is a good idea? You are not just trying to be nice to my father…"

Maybe I am trying to be nice to his father...but... "I don't want to hurt you Jumin…." I take a seat besides Jumin and look him in the eyes. "Thinking about divorce makes me feel sad….but if doing something like this will help protect you… it's a good idea right?"

Jumin bites his lip again. "MC….alright…." Jumin lets out a defeated sigh. "If MC agrees…I will agree. But I want to make sure it's fair for her..."

"Of course." The lawyer smiles as he fixes his tie. Jumin's father grins too. "Making a document like this won't necessarily leave her penniless in a divorce." The lawyer clarifies. "You can state how you would like your assets to be split in the case of divorce."

"Yes." His father nods. "It was never my intention to be unfair to her Jumin. I only want to protect you and the company."

"Do you have an idea of how you would like to divide your assets in the case of divorce?" The lawyer ask Jumin.

I look at him. To be honest I have no idea what his assets even are….

"I would have to review them to make that decision…"

"Jumin," his father interrupts, "You don't have to make this that complicated. You just need to state that in case of a split all of your assets connected to C&R remain under your control."

"I suppose that is fine…." Jumin looks at me.

I nod. That's ok… I wouldn't know what to do with a company as big as C&R in the first place...

"Do either you or Miss MC have any assets you would want to protect? Property or?..." The lawyer asks me.

"Isn't this supposed to be about the company?" Jumin asks annoyed.

"Yes…" his father says cautiously. "But I would recommend that you outline how your personal assets are split. It will cause lesser legal battles later on. When I have made such documents, I have kept all my past and future assets to myself while providing a monthly allowance…."

"Father…"

"Jumin….you need to protect yourself in situations like this. You don't want your marriage to end in heartbreak as well as a huge financial loss. Think about it? You can still be fair to MC."

Jumin winces. He must feel as uncomfortable as I do right now...

"And if children are to be a product…." the lawyer adds...

"We can discuss that if the time ever comes." Jumin says firmly cutting the lawyer off. "I want this to be strictly about finances. My concern is that MC is taken care of..."

"That's fine." Jumin's father grins. "You can take care of her without relinquishing a majority of your personal assets…."

"MC…."

"It's ok Jumin…." What else can I say. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't feel like I have the right to say anything. I don't feel like I am entitled to any of Jumin's things….I never have…. My head is throbbing. Maybe I am naive? I don't know...

"Thank you for being understanding about this." Jumin's father gives me a smile. "I wish it was this easy to convince my last wife to sign a prenup. I hope you two don't split. But these days it's important to think about all the possibilities."

"It's ok…" I feel like a broken record. What does one even say in this situation besides it's ok….

"Now for things you two purchase jointly...such as a home," the lawyer continues. "How would you like to divide those? Should Mr. Jumin Han retain control of all future property as well as the chairman suggested…?"

We both look at each other with a blank look.

"Many couples in situations like this chose to give their future spouse a monthly allowance and let them take control of a single shared property so the spouse has a place to live in case of an eventual split." The lawyer informs us. "If you want to make sure she lives comfortably this could be a good agreement"

"If we purchase a home the property should go to MC." Jumin says. "Is that alright MC?"

….this is really uncomfortable. I don't even want to think of a situation where we would have to live separately.

"I suppose…."

"That's good." The lawyer nods. "So do we have an agreement?"

We have an agreement? I guess….? I nod… Jumin follows suit reluctantly. His father sits in the corner grinning with approval.

We spend the next thirty minutes or so outlining legal jargon and specifics of the arrangement. I don't think I've ever had such an uncomfortable conversation before….I don't want to think about us splitting…. it seems to painful. It's not that I don't understand. This kind of agreement is necessary...I get that. I don't ever want to hurt him….this is just one way I can help protect him. But protect him from me? The thought seems so foreign….

Jumin grabs my hand and pulls me off to the side as his father and the lawyer leave the room. He pulls me close and embraces me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that uncomfortable situation…"

"It's ok." I give him a tired smile.

"You look exhausted…" he sighs.

"I'm ok...really Jumin. It's good...you know I am not interested in your money...I just want to be with you. If doing this helps you father accept me it's worth it. Even…even... if we were to split...I wouldn't want to take anything from you…."

"I hope that never happens..." He says. "But I will take care of you no matter what happens in the future. Even if I can't stay by your side I will make sure you are happy and well kept after..."

"Jumin…."

"I'd give you everything...But my father won't understand my feelings. I feel like I was corned into signing that...I don't need money if I don't have you…"

I reach out and touch his face. "Jumin...what happened with your mom?" I ask the question before I even knew what I said. He's never told me….I want to know. But the situation seems sticky...it's clear she isn't in the picture anymore….

"My mother…..yes. I haven't told you the story."

I shake my head.

"Well...it's already uncomfortable so it's not like I can spoil the mood." He leads me back to the place we were sitting. We sit on the couch together and he draws me near. "My mother is the first wife of my father….the marriage lasted until I was around 6."

They got divorced when he was 6? That's so young….

"She isn't a bad person….but the family doesn't stay in contact with her anymore. The divorce didn't happen in a clean way. She made off with a third of the company, as my father said. It was a huge hit…..thankfully she sold it off a while ago and we were able to regain control of her share. If the divorce would have gone smoother and my father regained control of more of the company, C&R would have been an international company ages ago…. Last I heard she's traveling the world somewhere with the money she got from selling off her shares."

So the reason he doesn't talk to his mother is because of money? He said she wasn't a bad person… "why don't you talk to her anymore?" I ask.

"My mother…it's rather complicated. The simplistic way to put it is she doesn't to be in contact with me. She gave up custody in turn for more money in the divorce."

I stare at him. How could anyone just willingly give up custody of their own child? If I had a child….I don't think I could ever let them out of my sight...unless it was truly best for the child. But that doesn't sound like the case here…shared custody was an option...but she chose money? This sounds complex...I can't quite wrap my head around it…. "I'm so sorry…." I don't know what else to say.

"My situation isn't out of the ordinary." He assures me. "It's nothing like what you went through growing up. I think my mother is happy now. That's what I've heard…." He gives me a smile. "I don't resent her like my father does. I was only six so I didn't understand everything. But I think being with my father caused her a considerable amount amount of stress. She never seemed happy….if anything I dislike how she hurt my father's company for so long. "

I grab his hand. I guess it makes sense why his father would be insist on a prenup if that happened… but he's right. That situation wouldn't happen with me. I wouldn't know what to do with shares of a company if I had them…. "Thank you for telling me Jumin. You can always tell me anything...even if it's uncomfortable."

He nods and kisses my head. "I know that dear. If you ever want to know anything just ask. I'm not trying to hide anything from you. You are marrying into this family. If you want to know anything about it ask me. I will answer you the best I can."

I can ask anything? I can think of a lot of questions….but some of them may come off as insensitive… All I really need to know is that Jumin is here right now. That's all that matters. He may be a part of a prestigious family...and that may cause issues in the future...but Jumin… It's going to be ok. I feel that deep down in my heart. If I can survive being shot...if we can survive a devious plan by a gold digging woman...I think we can overcome anything. Maybe I'm naive...and love struck...but I think it's going to be ok. As long as we are together. "I'll ask you things when I think of them." I tell him kissing his cheek. I catch a whiff of his cologne...he smells so good it makes the hairs on my arms stand up.

"All right dear."

"What were you talking to V about?" I ask before he gets up.

"That...yes. I've been trying to get him to go to grief counseling for the last week. He's a bit reluctant to do so. I've also been suggesting to him that we consider pressing charges against Rika when things have calmed down. He's against it. But she broke the law and hurt a lot of people. She should pay for her crimes no matter how sick she is."

Oh? He did seem depressed…. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"I don't think so...he feels personally guilty for what happened to you."

"It isn't his fault though."

"I know that. But he seems to be blaming himself for everything. The condition of his eyes..and losing his ability to take photos isn't helping either. It's complicated... I hope, given time, he will agree to go to counseling."

"I do too." Poor V….I guess everyone has hard situations….I hope Seven is ok too… he seemed cheerful a while ago...but it's hard to tell with him when he's joking around or putting up an act….

"Try not to worry about everyone so much." Jumin pats my hand. "You care about everyone. That's a wonderful thing about you. However currently the situation is rather complex around the RFA. Everyone needs to sort it out in their own way."

He's probably right...but how can I just stop worrying….

"It's our wedding." He reminds me. "It's a happy occasion."

I smile at him. He's right it is...so happy. When I think that in a day I will be Jumin's wife I feel so excited, like my heart will beat right out of my chest. But when I think of V and Seven...or what happened at Mint Eye…. My thoughts become muddied and I start to become racked with worry. I feel something soft on my hand. I look up to see Jumin's lips pressed against my fingers.

"I'll take care of everything. I told you that before. Just focus on the wedding and me."

I blush...when he says things like that...it puts me at ease. But I can't just not do anything…

"The RFA came out here for us." He says in a firm but kind voice. "Even V...they are all trying their best to be happy for us. If we both get too worried it won't help anyone." He's right….they must all be trying their best. If I show how worried I am it will just cause problems for everyone….he wraps his arms around me. It sends shivers up his spine. "You are tense." He tells me.

Am I? Is it that obvious? He leans back into the chair taking me with him. "It's a lot…." I say. "I'm worried about V...and the RFA...and about your father liking me...and about the wedding going smoothly...I'm worried about Jaehee being too stressed at work because you took so much time off…I'm worried about everyone at the hospital...and Mint eye...especially Sevens brother…"

Jumin looks at me with a understanding smile. "I know."

He knows….? I guess I've said it before….

"All those things are going to be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"It's going to be fine…?"

"Yes. MC….all those things will work out. I've hired Jaehee an assistant for when I'm away. My father has consented to the wedding...even though you had to go through an uncomfortable situation. I'm talking to V everyday. The members of Mint Eye are in good hands at the hospital. Sevens brother….he's becoming more alert everyday. It's ok."

Is it really? He touches my cheek and kisses my neck.

"Tonight is meant to be enjoyable." He reminds me.

I guess he's right….

He kisses up my neck and bites my ear. What is he doing? "Jumin!?"

"I'm just teasing you." He assures me. "Look, there's a smile."

I look away. Is that what he was trying to do?

"We are off schedule…." He reminds me. "Are you ready for the rehearsal?"

"Yes…"

"Good." He kisses my hand. "I'm sure everyone is waiting."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all! I can't believe the wedding chapter is finally done! I have been excited to write this chapter since I started writing this fanfic! I felt so many emotions while writing this…..happiness...sadness...excitement! (LOL I sound like MC.) I hope you all like reading this as much as I liked writing it. The next chapter will be the honeymoon chapter (I don't plan on it to be this long….hopefully)! I am pumped! I have some scenes written already….I was on vacation a while ago….and I wrote some scenes when I was on the beach so I could capture the feeling better. It will be out in two weeks as usual (the 6th of August). Side note- did you guys see the awesome new daki's Cheritz released for Jumin and Seven? You can bet I have Jumin's on order…. I am excited to have another pillow of my husbando soon!

-7/24 edit added line breaks

* * *

God...my head hurts. My eyes open to see something tan...I rub my eyes. It's Jumin's chest…..I look to the side to see bright light flowing in through the window. Why is it so bright? I rub my eyes again and lie on my back. Is it morning already? What day is it? I feel groggy….kinda like a hangover...did I have to much to drink at the dinner last night? What even happened last night?

Shit…..

Last night…

Did….oh no…..

The last thing I can remember is challenging Jumin's father to a drinking contest...judging from my headache I probably lost.

"You're awake?" Jumin asks.

I nod. "Barely…."

"How's your head?"

"Heavy...what happened…"

"You can't remember?"

I shake my head.

"I didn't think you were that drunk…." he sighs. "Well, you started talking with my father...by the time I came back you were both drunk."

Oh my god….that's embarrassing….

"I got you some water….drink." Jumin instructs me. He helps me sit up and something soft jumps into my lap. Elizabeth? She purrs and I flash her a smile. Her fur is so soft and white...white. Oh...oh no…

Today is the wedding….

Something cold hits my lips. The water goes down making my skin ripple with goosebumps.

"Take this…" he tells me handing me two pills.

I look at him confused.

"Aspirin."

I nod and swallow the pills.

"I should make you some food. Take a shower and I'll make you some pancakes."

He leads me into the bathroom and turns in the water. He takes off my clothes and pushes me in. "Wash up and I'll be back soon."

I nod as I hear the door close. God...what did I do last night… I made bad decisions… I hadn't intended to drink so much… the rehearsal went so well...Elizabeth was able to walk on command. The food and wine tasted so good...I was trying to impress Jumin's dad...and then...I made questionable decisions on my alcohol intake. Jumin's right...I'm a lightweight. I rub some shampoo into my hair and let the water wash it out. At least the water is making me feel more alert. God...I don't want to be hungover for my own wedding…what time is it? Jaehee and I are supposed to go to the Spa at eight...I hope I'm not late…I wash off my body and face. I stand with my eyes closed, letting the steam relax my body. God this headache is killer… I hope the aspirin kicks in soon. God...why did I do that...Jumin must of had to take care of me when I was so drunk...that wasn't how I was planning that night to go…. My heart sinks. My chest feels heavy…what is this feeling…?

Guilt…..This is all my fault. I can't blame anyone for my actions but myself. Maybe I'm trying too hard to impress his dad. I just want him to like me and accept me into the family. But by trying too hard...I must have made a fool of myself. What if he thinks lesser of me now?

I turn off the water and step outside the shower. I take the towel and dry off my body. A robe is hung besides the shower and I put it on and wander downstairs. I feel too groggy to get dressed...and it's not like there is anyone here besides Jumin. I follow the scent of pancakes to find the kitchen. Jumin is standing at the stove. Our eyes meet and he smiles at me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm hungover…" I frown...I feel so defeated. "I'm so sorry….I was trying too hard to impress your dad…I hope he doesn't hate me now…." God...what have I done? I must have been so stressed from that meeting about the prenup that I thought if I had a few drinks while talking to Jumin's dad I could act more natural around him…. But I went to far…. Now I can't even remember what happened….

He laughs at me. "Don't look so down. You were getting along last night. You will be fine. You have plenty of time before the ceremony. Just take it easy."

I nod as I sit at the table with my head down. I'm so embarrassed….I haven't been _publicly_ drunk in forever...not like that anyways…At least Jumin said we were getting along. That's a good sign….right? Maybe everyone else was drunk too…? God...I rub my head. It's been ages since I've had a hangover.

"You're an adorable drunk." Jumin comments.

"Me?" I ask looking up from my slouched position.

He flashes me a sly smile. " I couldn't pry you off last night. We had to leave the party early."

What!? Oh no...I did...what? Oh no…..did everyone see? I'm so embraced…. my face feels hot. What did I do…? I don't know if I want to know...

He comes over with a plate of pancakes and kisses my head. "Eat those. It will help."

I nod eating the pancakes. They are so good. How did Jumin get so good at cooking? "You are the best...thank you…" I swallow a gulp of water. "I didn't mean to get carried away...I'm sorry."

"I'm finding great amusement in this." He assures me. "You didn't do anything you should be embarrassed about dear. It was a nice change of pace to see you relax. I'm glad you were able to be less worried about everyone."

I suppose I was relaxed. Maybe too relaxed.

"And after what we did last night you deserve breakfast."

I deserve breakfast? What!? "What did I do….?!"

"You don't remember anything do you?"

I shake my head.

"Don't look so embarrassed my love." Jumin kisses my cheek. "I enjoy seeing all your sides. Do you want to know what we did?"

I nod...I think I do….

"You were especially enthusiastic." He leans back in his chair with a pleased grin. "You gave me a cute little dance in our room." He gives me a pleased smile.

"A dance?" I ask. Oh god….did I strip tease for him….oh god. I am not very good at that…..I must have been very drunk to do that….. "Oh...god. I'm sorry Jumin, I must have been a handful…"

"I enjoyed it." He squeezes my hand. "However, if I knew you wouldn't of remembered it I would have held back… I apologize if I took advantage of your vulnerable state."

"It's ok…" I blurt out. That's not what I am worried about…. I'm just worried that I embarrassed myself infront of everyone….

"Well, try not to drink any more alcohol until the reception." He tells me. "It will help you feel better."

I smile at him. "Jumin...thanks for looking out for me…"

"I do not need to be thanked for taking care of you." He strokes the area by my ring. "It will be my duty as your husband to take care of you."

Husband….? My chest tightens.

"After this I don't think I'll see you until the evening." He takes my hand and kisses it. "I'll miss you dear."

I won't see him until the ceremony? I guess the schedule did say that….I want to stay with him longer….but...the next time I'll see him we will be getting married. That's kinda amazing…. I squeeze his hand. "I'm excited...for everything...for us."

His eyes sparkle and he strokes the area around my ring. "I am too."

"I love you Jumin."

"I love you so much. I'm sorry if the awkward situation before the rehearsal caused you to feel nervous around my father. He's just trying to look out for me."

I nod. "It's ok. I know how important he is to you...so I guess I've always been nervous around him…" I flash him an awkward smile. "He's important to you...so I just want him to like me."

"He does." He assures me. "If he didn't like you he would tell me. Though, I don't know how anyone could dislike someone as sweet as you."

God...he's going to make me blush even more….

"MC….I love you so much." He kisses my hand again. "I can't wait to start our life together."

I must be as red as a drunk tomato. But I feel the same. I'm so excited to be his wife. I'm so sure that Jumin is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. There isn't a doubt in my mind. We can get through anything. I know we can. As long as we're together it's going to be ok. I've never been happier than I am when I am with Jumin. I love him.

I finish eating my breakfast while drinking three glasses of water. My head is already feeling better. Nipping this in the bud is best. I look at Jumin with a smile and lean closer to him.

"MC you do remember the actual rehearsal don't you?"

I nod. I remember everything up until part way through the dinner. "Elizabeth did so well!" I say with a smile. "I'm so happy she is going to be able to be a part of the ceremony."

"She's a very smart cat." Jumin reminds me. "I had no doubts she would be able to do it."

I nod. "She's so smart! We should get her a treat for doing so well.."

He nods in agreement. "We will have to think of something special for her…."

"MC are you ready to go?" A woman's voice calls. I turn around to see Jaehee peaking around the corner. "Driver Kim is waiting for you outside."

"Already?" I look around for a clock. Jumin shows me his watch. It's 8….already?

"Go with Jaehee." Jumin pecks my cheek. "Take good care if her," he tells her. "She's a bit hungover from last night."

"I thought that might happen…." Jaehee shakes her head. "I have water in the car. I'm surprised you were able to keep up with Chairman Han for so long."

I wish I could remember…but I shouldn't keep Jaehee waiting. I kiss Jumin's cheek. "I'll see you tonight. I'm sorry about last night…"

"No need to apologize dear. You have already made up for it…" he flashes me a sly smile and I feel my cheeks heating up. "But before you go...put on some clothes."

I look down to see only a robe on my body. I must be more out of it than I thought…."I'll be right back." I tell them standing up. I rush upstairs and frantically grab a dress out of the closet. How could I forget I wasn't dressed yet?

I am so scatter brained...maybe it's the nerves? Last night really threw me off…. I button up the front of my shirt dress...ok shoes...where are they? My bag...I run over to my bag and pluck out my shoes. With one foot up I try and buckle the back without bending down…. I feel myself wobble...I hit the ground with a thud.

My legs sprawl out and I let out a sigh. God...what am I doing...I need to calm down. My heart is racing….I feel groggy. I'm a mess….on my wedding day no less… I feel so embarrassed about what happened last night. I feel bad that I inconvenienced everyone by getting drunk. I'm hungover on my wedding day? What am I even doing… I don't feel calm. I'm mad at myself. Sure having a few drinks around Jumin's father may have helped ease my nerves...but to go that far? There is no excuse. I need to get myself together…People are going to be expecting me to be more poised when I am Jumin's wife. God...can I do that? Being with Jumin...it makes me so happy my heart could burst… We can get through anything together...right? Do I even know what it means to be married to someone like him… I have no idea…what if I fail….what if I disappoint everyone….

"MC? I heard a thud…"

I look behind my shoulder to see Jumin looking at me wide eyed. "I fell…"

He walks over to me and bends down and kisses my hand. "Are you ok?"

"I was putting on my shoes….." I hear my voice shake. My heart is racing...my head is heavy. Don't cry...don't cry...it's ok. It's just shoes. But it's more than shoes. Who am I kidding..I'm nervous. I'm scared. I'm getting married. I love Jumin...I have no doubt that I want to marry him. Everything will be ok if we are together. Right? But what if it isn't? What if my love isn't enough…? I'm not from a family like his… I don't know anything about controlling estates or business. I feel something hot and wet roll down my cheek.

"MC?" Jumin bends down. "Why are you crying? What's the matter? Did I upset you..."

I shake my head. The tears are increasing and it is taking all of my energy to control them from exploding… I fall into his chest. He sits down and pulls me closer and embraces me. He strokes my back.

"MC?" He asks again. "Are you hurt…?

"No…" I manage to say. I grab onto his shirt. God...I have to get myself together. Jaehee is waiting...I can't be a mess like this. I have to get it together… I have to get rid of my hangover...I need to control my emotions...I have a schedule… "I'm ok…"

"You are ok?" He takes my face in his hands and looks at me. "Then why are you crying?"

...I guess people who are ok don't cry on the floor… I can't hide things from him. I've already promised myself I would be honest..."I'm...scared." I admit. "What if I can't meet everyone's expectations as your wife...I don't even know what it means to be a wife...I don't know what it means to be with someone that's in the news... I want to do everything perfectly but I...I don't know how….I'm mad I let myself drink so much last night… I want your father to like me so much…. What if he thinks less of me now…" The words roll off my tongue frantically. Maybe I shouldn't tell Jumin all this...he's stressed enough as it is...but I can't lie…

Jumin pulls away from me and strokes my face softly. His eyes are gentle and full of love...they sparkle brighter than any gem…his gaze traps me and my heart starts to calm down. "Ah...I see. Is that it?"

Is that it…?

"MC…" he whispers. "All you have to do is stay as you are now."

All I have to do is stay as I am? But…

"MC, I just need you by my side. What others think doesn't matter." He takes my hand and kisses it.

"But your father…" I blurt out.

"You have done nothing to offend him. He's not the kind of person to think less of people after something small like that."

I suppose...maybe? I guess Jumin knows him best…

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself dear… It's natural for humans to make mistakes."

Jumin…? I hadn't expected him to say that...he's always talking about how he likes everything perfect…

"There…." he gives me a smile. "You are calming down."

I suppose I am….he really knows how to relax me…

"I love you MC. I'll always forgive you no matter what mistakes you make. I expect I will make many as well. I don't know how to be a husband either. It's new for the both of us. But as long as it's with you it will be ok."

I nod. He's right...I'm getting worked up over nothing. I love him so much. As long as we're together it will be ok. I know that. What others think shouldn't matter…. Jumin leans in and kisses my cheek. I guess we both have our insecurities about getting married…. but as long as we're together we can help each other …support each other. I guess that is what it means to be a couple…

I give him a smile. His face relaxes and he kisses my forehead. "I didn't expect to feel insecure all of a sudden…. I feel better now…."

"That's good." He smiles. "Here let me fix your shoe…" He reaches to my ankle and threads the small buckle though the strap and fastens them. "Perfect." He whispers. "I wish I could keep you here all day...but we both have a schedule we must stick to."

The schedule…. that's right. Jaehee is downstairs…. I'm running late...that's why I rushed up here….

Jumin leans in and kisses my cheek. But he doesn't pull away. His lips linger there...I reach out and touch his arm. I move my face to the side and my lips meet his. His lips are firm and warm...Jumin leans in closer. He smells sweet and spicy...with a hint of soap? He smells so nice...did he shower before I got up?

I feel Jumin's arms slowly wrap around my body as he lowers me down to the floor. We both lie on our sides and body is pulled close to him. He holds me tightly… I feel calm and excited at the same time. I should go...but everything about him makes me want to stay. Our bodies fit into each other so well….the kiss grows deeper as his tongue slides into my mouth…. what is he doing… Didn't he say he had a schedule to follow? But...he feels so nice...I can't protest. Maybe Jaehee can wait a bit longer. Our tongues embrace as they dance around in eachother's mouths. I run my hands down his chest. His hands stroke my back, they linger just above my bum. I shiver in his arms...is it ok to want more…? No Jaehee is just downstairs….

Jumin let's out a longing sigh he pulls away from me…"Jumin?" I ask.

"I want to keep you longer…." he whispers. He shakes his head. "But there isn't time."

He's right there isn't time...but I wish there was. My head is starting to feel better…"I wish there was time…" I whisper.

He nods, sitting back up, pulling me up with him. "I'll see you in a few hours…" he says reluctantly.

Yes...a few hours….my eyes are locked with his. A few hours...is it that soon already? In a few hours….we will be married. I'm actually going to be his wife….my heart starts racing. It's a bit scary...but also comforting at the same time. My hand intertwines with his and I rest my head on his chest. "Jumin… I love you."

He gives me a warm smile. "After tonight….you will be truly mine. I can't wait."

He's right…..I will be his...and he will be mine. The thought makes me want to be closer to him…..but I can't right now. I have to go… I start to stand up, but Jumin gets up faster and he extends his arm to help me off the floor. We both walk downstairs to see Jaehee standing at the door looking at her phone. She looks up and flashes us a smile. "You're dressed, good. What was that sound?"

"I tripped when I was putting on my shoes…." I say.

'Are you ok?" she scans my body up and down.

"I'm fine…sorry I took so long."

"It wasn't that long." She tells me frankly. "But we should get going….our appointment is for 8:45…...and we still have to drive there. We may be a bit late."

I expected as much… "Alright, let's get going…" I walk to the door, Jumin follows closely behind me. "Goodbye…." I say. God….how long has it been since we have been separated…. He has been my side constantly since the injury. I don't think we have been apart this long in two weeks….. I am going to miss him. But I suppose I have to get used to this sort of thing. No one can be with their lover all the time… The amount of time we have been spending together isn't practical. After we come back from the honeymoon he will have to go to work….I can't get all sad over a few hours…. I must really be love sick for feeling this way. I force a smile and kiss his cheek.

"See you soon dear." He pulls my hand to his lips and places a kiss near my ring. "I will be thinking of you all day angel."

"I'll miss you…" I admit….

I feel a cold stare and I look behind me to see Jaehee looking at us with a rather unamused frown.

"I'll miss you more." He whispers placing another kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, we will all see eachother soon." Jaehee says sharply. She takes my hand and pulls me out the door. My eyes stay focused on Jumin as she pulls me to the car. He stands by the door with a smile on his lips. I am pulled into the car, I look over at Jaehee. She has a slightly irked expression on her face. Guilt crashes over me….I think we probably annoyed her….

"I am sorry Jaehee…" I say closing the door. I put on my seatbelt and the car starts moving. "I guess I haven't really been apart from him since the accident… I didn't mean to get all sappy like that…I just lose track of my surroundings when I am with him."

"I can see that….but it's fine…" she sighs. "I tend to get stressed out when things run behind schedule. I shouldn't have snapped at you two…it's your wedding after all….I need to let the small details go. It's Marc's job to worry about those things…."

"You didn't really snap." I tell her. If that was her losing her temper...that was very mild.

"It still wasn't good of me of me to react like that. I am sorry MC." She leans back and lets out a sigh. "It's very odd for me to see Mr. Han like that…I wonder if I will ever get used to it."

"It's ok." I flash her a smile. "I need to be more considerate...and more aware. But thank you for understanding and thanks again for being my maid of honor Jaehee….it really means alot."

"Of course!" She gives me a bright smile. "I'm happy to help."

Jaehee….she's so nice. I need to be more conscious of her when I am around Jumin. I want to become better friends with her...if I keep being inconsiderate like that it won't help me get closer with her. It will just push her away. I should stop apologizing...what is something I can talk to her about….?

"I am excited for the spa this morning. I have never had a chance to go to one." Jaehee says in a cheerful voice.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad she started the conversation. "Come to think of it….neither have I."

"You haven't?" She asks with her eyebrows raised.

"No...Marc put this on the schedule without asking me. I don't even know what we are supposed to do there.."

"Is that the case?" Jaehee let's out a chuckle. "Well I'm glad we can experience it for the first time together."

Together? That sounds nice. "Yes!" I give her a big smile. "I have a feeling it will be fun."

"I'm sure it will be. It's not often I get to spend time with friends and not have to think about work. Just that will make it enjoyable."

Friends...her saying that makes me feel at ease. But, Jaehee really does work a lot… "Is it hard...working for Jumin?"

"It's not easy." She looks up at the ceiling of the car and lets out a sigh. "But...it's a good job. The pay is good and when he's not on about those cat projects the work can be enjoyable."

"That's good…so you like it?"

"I guess I really thought about if I liked it…."

She's never thought about it? But she's there every day.

"It's strange…" she chuckles. "I never thought if I liked my job…. not once in over two years…. I wonder if I do." Her expression relaxes as she looks out the window.

"Would you ever quit?"

"Quit?" She looks at me surprised. "I don't know if I'd do something that drastic...Mr. Han is a good boss. He's fair even if we have to work all the time. He cares about his employees. I got to be a part of the RFA because of this job...I've been able to live comfortably. I don't hate it…."

"All those late nights? You don't mind?"

She sighs again. "It's not that I don't mind...I wish I had more free time. But…" she runs her fingers through her hair. "I guess I have been working so hard I never took the time to think...if I was happy."

I stare at her. She doesn't know if she's happy…? I can understand that feeling. "Jaehee...if you ever want anyone to talk to...I'm here for you. After all, what are friends for?"

She looks over at me and her eyes soften. "MC…thank you. I appreciate that."

"Anytime!" My heart feels warm...I'm so happy. Jaehee had actually just opened up to me… We stay seated smiling at one another. Every time I get a chance to spend time with Jaehee we become a little closer. I'm excited. I'll be able to spend most of the day with her.

After a while of driving through desolate roads the car pulls up to a building surrounded by flowers and trees. There aren't any other buildings around it. Is this the place?

"We are here." Driver Kim says.

Really? So this is it...it looks very nice but it's kind of strange for it to be all the way out here. Aren't spas usually in cities or resorts? I've never heard of one being so isolated. Can they do good business out here? How would people know about it being so far out….?

Driver Kim opens the door and extends his hand to help me out of the car. "We are here."

I nod looking around. Even though this place is isolated it's beautiful. A small fountain is placed at the entrance with a sign that says _Jade Spa_. Jaehee gets out of the car and looks around as well.

"Have you heard of this place?" I ask.

"Yes. I did a little research before coming." She informs me.

I guess that makes sense. Jaehee is always so prepared. She doesn't seem like the type to go blindly into anything. "It's odd it's so isolated." I mention.

"Ah….yes that's what I thought when I saw the photo. But this place is a retreat spa where people go to spend several days. Apparently it's one of the top in the country."

Oh? They have a thing like that….I take a deep breath of fresh air. The air smells so fresh and the air is crisp in the gentle breeze. Birds chirp in the distance. It's really a nice day. It's not too hot or too cold.

"Should we go in?" Jaehee asks eventually.

I nod. We walk through the front doors together to see a woman in front of a computer at the a desk. She looks up at us with a smile. "Miss MC?" She asks.

They know my name…? "That's me."

"Perfect." She smiles. "Welcome to the Jade. Your room is ready for you. Follow me."

We are lead into a small room with large windows overlooking a perfectly manicured zen garden. Two beds draped in white sheets sit in the center of the room. Small colorful bottles line the wall...a connecting door is off to the side. Soft music fills the room...it sounds like water...and wind...just hearing it makes me feel sleepy.

So is this what a spa looks like? It's relaxing...I'll give it that. What are we even supposed to do here? I walk up to the bed and touch it. The sheets are smooth to the touch. Do I take a nap?

I hear footsteps and a woman in a loose white jumpsuit comes in. She's a bit older...maybe in her forties. "Welcome." Her voice comes out as smooth as butter. "We would like to thank you for coming to our spa. We are delighted to have guests as honored as yourself and your good friend."

Honored? The words sound kind of funny.

"We are excited to be here." Jaehee says.

"Follow me girls." She instructs us with a warm smile. "I hope you two find relaxation in our little spa. I understand you have a big day ahead of you."

Jaehee nods. "The schedule is very packed…."

"I see…." she smiles. We turn the corner and go into a connecting room with a large blue bath inset into the ground. Dark brown soupy liquid fills the bath to the brim. I walk closer to it…..wait...is that mud? Why would anyone put mud in a bath…?

"You two can get undressed." The woman tells us. "I will be back in a moment. Would you like anything to drink? We have tea...champagne…..mineral water...fresh juices…."

"Tea is fine." Jaehee smiles.

I nod in agreement. My eyes stay on Jaehee as the woman walks out of the room. She doesn't look phased at all….maybe it isn't mud….. I lean in closer and dip my finger in. I bring my now brown finger to my nose and give it a sniff…it smells like dirt. That is unmistakably mud. Are we expected to bathe….in mud? Do people really do that? Aren't baths supposed to make you clean? Mud will just make us dirty…. What was Marc thinking?

Jaehee chuckles at me. "MC are you alright?"

"This is mud…"

"Yes it's a mud bath." She says this like it is the most normal thing in the world. How is this not weird to her…. "You seem surprised."

"People bathe in mud? Why?"

She chuckles at me again. "I read it is good for your skin and it helps relax your muscles before a massage. It has many other benefits as well…."

"Baths are supposed to make you clean though…"

"Well of course after we will wash the mud off…." She gives me a puzzled look. "You don't know much about spas, do you MC?"

I shake my head. Apparently I know nothing….

"I'm surprised….. in the building where Jumin's penthouse is there is a very famous spa…. You said this was your first time, but I thought you would know a little because of that."

Come to think of it…. Jumin did mention there was a spa in the building… I had never thought to use it though. "I never looked into it…." I admit. "I don't know much at all…."

"Neither do I," she admits, "But I know something like this….I should get undressed. I am excited to try it…." Jaehee takes off her sweater as she says this. Folding it nicely, she places it on a table off to the side. She swiftly takes off the rest of her clothes and gets into the bath like it is nothing. I stare at her, now submerged up to her neck in brown liquid. She lets out a sigh and flashes me a pleased smile. "It is actually very nice." She informs me. "It feels like a warm hug….."

I suppose if Jaehee says it's nice….it must be ok. I take off my clothes and set them by Jaehee's. She gives me a pleased smile, as if she is telling me to come in with her. Slowly, I walk up to the bath and dip my foot in. It feels warm….and thick. I lower my leg in further and step all the way in. I stand in the mud…..the feeling is strange.

"Come in." She chuckles. "The bath won't bite."

I nod….I guess it can't hurt….I sit next to Jaehee and scoot closer to her. The bath feels warm...and heavy. I guess it could feel similar to a warm hug…. It isn't a bad feeling. It just feels different.

"It isn't bad…" I say.

"It's making me a bit sleepy." She leans back her head.

I nod. The warmth of the bath...the heavy feeling…. the echo of the soft music in the air. I could take a nap here very easily….I lean back my head on the ledge of the bath like Jahee.

"I see you are enjoying our mud bath." The woman comes back in holding two clay cups with steam coming from them. I hear a gentle tap as she sets the cups besides us. She lifts my head and puts a fluffy white towel underneath, she does the same thing for Jaehee. "If you need anything at all...just ring this bell." She sets a small bell besides my teacup. "I will come back for you when it is time for your massage. We have the gemstone facial scheduled for after the massage if that is alright with you. Guests tend to like to have their facials last."

Massage? Facial….wait did she say gemstone facial? Is that a thing…? I sigh. I shouldn't let anything surprise me at this point….. I'm in mud after all.

The woman leaves the room again. I take the tea cup and bring it to my lips. Hot liquid fills my mouth. The tea slides down the throat, relaxing my body. I set the cup back down...it's covered in mud now.

Jaehee and I sit in silence with our eyes closed. The longer I am in the bath the more I start to understand the benefit of it… I feel very relaxed. My body feels numb in a nice way...no tension remains in my body. I open my eyes and look over at Jaehee. Her eyes are closed….her face has no tension in it. Just looking at her is making me feel ever more relaxed. She isn't wearing her glasses….there are no dark circles under her eyes…. She's really pretty….

Jaehee peaks open one of her eyes, when she sees me both of her eyes open. She gives me a smile. "This is nice….. Much better than being stuck in the office."

"You work weekends a lot?"

She nods. "It's abnormal if I am not working on the weekend. But I shouldn't complain about my issues." She stretches out her arms and lets out a sigh. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Excited? I'm excited, as well as many other things. "Yes." I give her a smile. I find myself chuckling awkwardly. "A bit nervous too."

"I think I would be nervous too if I was getting married." She assures me. "It's a big commitment."

It is a big commitment….a huge commitment. But it's Jumin….

"Can I ask you something….." her eyes lock on me and she bites her lip.

"Of course….anything."

"I'm probably overstepping my bounds...but as your friend I have to ask you." She taps her finger against her chin. "It's just you and Mr. Han are jumping into this so quickly. I am a bit worried about you…..I know it is none of my business… but as your friend and as your maid of honor I need to make sure you are ok with this. Your feelings for Mr. Han are quite clear…. but it's just Mr. Han can be very convincing when there's something he wants. He isn't pressuring you into this before you are ready..? It just seems rushed….I understand the situation with Mint Eye...but that doesn't seem like a good enough reason to get married so quickly…. Personally I don't think I would have agreed to it no matter how many feelings were involved."

I guess that is a normal thing to think. We are going into this rather quickly. But being pressured…. Jumin would never do that. I'm sure if I felt that I wanted to wait to get married he would respect that. "You aren't overstepping…." I assure her. "But it's hard to explain…." I sigh. How can I say this…. "It's happening quickly….very quickly. I don't know what I am getting myself into...and I am scared. But….even though there are risks…. I feel like it will be ok."

"I admire your optimism…" She gives me a smile. "But aren't you worried about how getting married will change things? Or how time may shift your emotions….?"

"Of course...but being with him….it's like coming home. I want to protect our feelings….It's true we don't need to get married so fast….but doing this will make both of us happy." I bite my lip. I wonder if it is ok to tell her a bit more…. it's probably ok… "The truth is….Jumin is really insecure. He's scared like me….and to him, I think getting married will help him feel less scared. I just want to be by his side and make him happy…. Whether it is on paper or not I want to be with him forever…. So the speed dosen't bother me… I'm sorry that was a long expiation."

She nods slowly. "I see….well as long as you are all right with what's happening I won't object."

"You shouldn't worry about us." I assure her. "Jumin….he makes me happy."

She leans back her head and smiles. "I'm glad you two found each other. I think Mr. Han needed a woman like you…..to help him see things in a more healthy light. Although I think it would of been better if you took it a bit slower...but I suppose it is not my place to put my own judgements on a relationship that is not my own."

It's nice of her to be looking out for me like that. She's such a caring person. "I feel like I'm always depending on him...but I'm happy. I don't think I have ever been this happy. I don't think I will regret this…" I smile at her and she shuts her eyes. Leaning back my head, I close my eyes as well. I let the weight of the bath and the waves of relaxation overcome me.

* * *

The spa trip with Jaehee goes over smoothly. I didn't think I would like going to a spa...but this place has proven me wrong. The massage felt nice..even though it was strange to have a stranger touch me like that. It really did help my body feel less tense...it took away some of my nerves around the wedding. The facial...was interesting. I have never experienced something so odd. The goo they put on our faces….was thick...like mud….and had a strange smell. They rubbed stones all over our faces and neck….I don't know if putting gemstones on our faces really did much….but I guess my skin seems softer and more youthful. The two of us spent about 3 hours doing treatments….which was more than we had scheduled. But the people there were so nice….I felt so relaxed…..Because we were running late the woman who Marc had hired to do our hair came to the spa and did it there.

The hair appointment took forever….two hours…. It looks beautiful…. The woman did it up in a complex low bun with braids, curls, and small crystals pins. The makeup also took forever…the woman told me it takes longer to put on natural looking makeup that outlandish looks. I first thought she was crazy….but after a while she proved her point. A photographer came to the spa and started taking photos of us getting ready. By the time I am all primped and fussed over the relaxation I gained from the spa was all gone….

Because we are running late our lunch plans were cut….and we ended up eating snacks in between appointments. We don't make it back to the winery until four….. I don't know how we ended up spending so much time there….. But as soon as the car pulls up Jaehee rushes me into the house and helps me put on my gown. We both get dressed as quickly as possible. Everything happens in a flash. It seems like every second either Jaehee or I is pulled to another place. My head is spinning….time flies by like it is nothing at all….

But now everything is still…. I take a deep breath. It's 4:30. It should be starting any moment. Soft chatter from outside fills the small study I was told to wait in. Soft sounds of musicians warming faintly intermingle with the sounds. I stand there in a trance. My legs feel weak. My stomach feels twisted. Are my hands shaking? I can't tell. My head feels light. It's happening….

I stare at the unfamiliar person in the mirror. Before me stands a bride…. Is that really me? I've never had my hair up like this...I've never worn makeup like this...I've never worn a dress this grand….it's me. But...I look so refined...so elegant. Will Jumin like this? I hope he does… If I can see his smile...all the hours that was put into this will be worth it.

God...I can't believe it's only a few minutes away. The day went by so quickly...I wish I could see Jumin now to ease my nerves…. but I guess he's why I'm nervous. I wonder if he feels the same way right now? Is he anxious? Nervous? I look behind me at Jaehee. She flashes me a smile.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm...ok." The words are hard to get out. "I'm nervous…."

Jaehee walks over to me and pats my shoulder. "I hear that is common."

"Is it?" I ask. "I feel overwhelmed...and nervous...and anxious. That's normal?"

She chuckles softly. "I think I would feel the same in your position. It's a big commitment."

A huge commitment. A lifetime….but I'm sure. Jumin is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know that, so why do I feel so nervous...and anxious? Is it the unknown? There are not many times you make life altering decisions like this… "I'm feeling nervous about the future I think." Jaehee gives me a smile and takes my hand. "Will I make him happy?"

"It's normal to feel uncertain about the future." Jaehee says. "I have no doubts you will make him happy."

"I hope I can…" I look down at my feet. "I love him….I want to be the best person I can for him. I hope I can become a wife he is proud of…."

Jaehee's eyes soften. "I know you will."

"I just feel so anxious…" I let out a broken sigh. "I feel like if I could see him it would be better…."

"It will only be a bit longer." She tells me. "

A bit longer….she's right…any moment now...the music will shift...and we will have to leave this room. Any moment now I'll be walking down the aisle and I will see his face.

Any moment now I'll promise my everything to Jumin. I'll be his completely. We will be man and wife….he will be my husband.

I'm ready. I can do this. I love him. He loves me. Together...hand and hand...we will walk into the future and make our own path. I take another deep breath. My body relaxes.

I hear the music start to shift and the door is pushed open. It's Marc.

"Are you two ready?" He asks.

Jaehee looks at me with uncertainty.

"I'm ready." I tell him.

"Good!" He claps his hands. "Follow me"

The two of us follow Marc out of the house. We take a path off to the side of the house I have not seen before. It's small but well cleared. I pick up the skirt of my dress so it doesn't get dirty in the rocky path. With every step I take the music grows louder. However, the chatter has stopped. It's quiet.

It's started.

I gulp.

Marc stops us and peeks around the corner. "Alright- Jaehee, come with me. MC when it's time for you the music will change and you can come around the corner. It's just like we did in rehearsal."

Just like rehearsal..yes. But this isn't rehearsal anymore. This is the real thing….I nod and give him a smile. He lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Jaehee around the corner.

I stand there alone. The bright sun shines down on me making me squint. My nerves are stirring up again. I have to stay calm. This is just like rehearsal...I can do it...god what if I trip…? What if I miss my cue….what if I'm not good enough…

No. It's going to be ok. I have to be calm. Breathe in and out. It's going to be ok.

My heart is beating a million miles a minute. My hands are shaking. I feel light headed.

Once again the music changes. My body freezes. That's my cue….ok. I have to walk around the corner like Marc said. Walk down the aisle. I'll see Jumin.

Yes...I'll see Jumin. He will give me that soft smile...the one that always calms my heart. I'll walk to him...and we will walk out together.

"I can do this." I whisper to myself. I move my leg and put one foot in front of the other. With each step my nerves grow.

The music plays louder and I hear a rustling of bodies. I look up.

Everyone is here….. My breaths grow short. I stand alone in the back of the garden. Around fifty sets of eyes are glued on me...my hair stands up on my arms. Jumin's family sits on chairs in the font as well as some people I've never seen before. The entire RFA stands at the front. And there he is….

Jumin.

He stands firmly at the front in his black tux. I let out a short sigh of relief. Seeing him there loosens some of the tension in my body. I can see him clearly from here….His eyes are soft...kind...full of love. I feel myself smile at him. He smiles back….I freeze.

It's a smile i've never seen before. He's never looked at me like this….what is this expression? It's so soft...so warm...just looking at him fills my heart with light. His expression fills my body with so much love…. My heart skips a beat. My body is paralyzed in his gaze. I feel overwhelmed. Is it ok to feel this happy? Just looking into his eyes makes me want to burst into tears.

I can do this. I love him. I put one foot in front of the other once again. With each step I see him more clearly. My heart feels tight. My head is light. But somehow it feels good. His eyes anchor me, drawing me closer to the front.

I'm so close...just a few more steps and...

I'm there.

Jumin extends his hand to me. I look down at it. Somehow it doesn't feel real. Am I dreaming? I lift my hand and put it into his. The warmth of his hand sends pulses through my body. I feel my body shiver. Slowly, his fingers close around mine. My breath waivers as I stare down at our intertwined hands. His touch is reassuring. I squeeze his hand tightly and I feel a bit of the tension in my body release. That's right. I'm not alone. He's here….I look up slowly and my eyes meet with Jumin's.

His lips are slightly turned up...his cheeks are red...his eyes glisten with tears as they stare into mine. Everything around him seems fuzzy and white...but he looks clearer than I've ever seen him. Is he nervous like me? I step closer to him and he extends his other hand behind my waist and turns me to the alter. I keep my eyes on him.

It's going to be ok.

I know it will. As long as we are together it will all work out. I will have no regrets being with this man. I love him. Jumin glances at me and flashes me a soft grin. "Are you ready?" He whispers.

Am I ready…? I am… I give him a nod. My eyes water with the confirmation. I can't cry...not yet. I take a deep breath and he squeezes my hand. I face forward. Before us is the priest. I see Jaehee off to the side give me a nod. I suddenly feel so alert. This is so real…

"It is with joy and happiness that we gather on this occasion to celebrate the union of Jumin Han and MC in the holy bond of marriage. Dear Father, we humbly invite your presence and your blessings to be upon these two as they enter into the ceremony that will unite them in the bonds of holy matrimony. Impress upon them the solemness and the impact of their actions today that will impact their lives for eternity. AMEN."

I look over at Jumin once again. I am nervous….but not nearly as nervous as I was standing alone back there. Being by his side comforts me and fills me with happiness. The way I feel can't be wrong. This emotion….is so raw….and exposes me infront of everyone. Everything we have been though…..the things we feel for each other….the bond we have...the promise we are making...it overwhelms me. We are going to walk out of here together….as partners….grasping our future together….

"Marriage is the oldest and most sacred of all the social institutions among men. Ordained of the all-wise Creator, in the Garden of Eden. Its sanctity has been made known to all the human race, on the pages of the holy word. Rightly regarded, marriage is the highest and happiest of human relationships, the preserver of true love, the foundation of the home and the bulwark of society. In marriage there is twice as much joy and happiness with each of you adding. On the other hand, problems are half as big because you have to hear only half the burden."

Yes...Joy. That is the word for the emotion I am feeling. I am overwhelmed by joy. Being with him I feel twice the amount of joy…. He takes away my fears...shares my anxieties and helps me feel better….

"After making man in his image and putting him in the Garden of Eden," The priest continues. "God saw it was not good for man to be alone but he could not find a suitable helpmeet for him. In Genesis 2:21-25 we read, "So the Lord God caused the man to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, he took one of the man's ribs and closed up the place with flesh. Then the Lord God made a women from the rib he had taken out of the man, and he brought her to the man. The man said, This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called "women" for she was taken out of man. For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh. The man and his wife were both naked and they felt no shame. From the beginning, God meant for marriage to be a joyous relation with the man and women establishing their own home. As we think of marriage with that special person our thoughts range from establishing a home that will be pleasant and attractive in the tenderest and most sacred relations of life to visions of having beautiful and adoring children. A marriage relation that is thus consummated should not be entered thoughtlessly or irreverently; but advisedly in the fear of God, and for the purpose which He, the divine author, ordained and blessed matrimony. Marriage is love, faith and peace."

Love….faith...peace. I hope we can have those things. I hope I can be the best woman for him. I hope our home is happy….I can't be thoughtless or careless…. I am no longer alone. We are together. I will do my best not to be selfish….I want to put him first. I am scared. Scared of what this means….but I am happy….and joyful. All these emotions are overwhelming. But it's ok. I can do anything with him by my side….because I am twice as strong with his support. My heart is shivering….my eyes feel wet….my head is light. It is taking every ounce of myself not to be overwhelmed by my emotions and start crying…."A story is told of an artist that wanted to paint a picture of the most beautiful thing in the world. He asked the preacher — Faith — all successes in life is built on faith. He asked a young bride — Love — it builds poverty into riches; sweetens tears; makes much of little; without it there is no beauty. He asked weary soldier — Peace — Where you find peace, there you find beauty. He thought Faith, Love and Peace. How can I paint them? He went home and upon entering the door, he saw Faith in the eyes of his children and in his home was the Peace that Love and Faith had built. He then knew what picture to paint of the most beautiful thing —home."

My breath feels broken. I look over at Jumin...his eyes are wet. If he is about to cry how can I stay calm?

"Loved ones and friends, we are now to witness the confession of mutual love and desire that has brought Jumin and MC to this sacred occasion. They have come seeking the blessing of Christ and the sanction of society, that they must be lawfully and happily joined together as husband and wife. Please join your right hands…" The priest looks at us.

Both of us turn our bodies and our eyes meet. I take his right hand and he takes mine. My body is shaking. I can't control my emotions….. Something warm and wet rolls down my cheek. A tear? I can't hold them back any longer. I love him so much…. my heart feels raw. This….is a big deal. This is a huge commitment.

I am going to be by Jumin's side for the rest of my life…..

I'm happy….so happy….

"The couple will say their Vows now."

Vows...that's right. We are at that part…..I look into Jumin's eyes. They are wet with tears...but firm...decided...full of love.

"MC….." Jumin's voice shakes. I squeeze his hand and take a step closer to him. I hope I can give him strength...even though I am crying… "The moment you walked into my life you changed me for the better. You made my life make sense. You taught me how to love and feel joy. I will grow to become a man worthy of your love. I will do my best to understand your feelings and needs by listening to you. If we fight I will forgive you and do my best not to be petty. I will provide you a life that makes you happy. Everyday I will live in a way that will make you proud to call me your husband. We will work together as a team and forge a strong and solid marriage. I'll work to make both of us stronger….." His eyes are focused on me. My body feels light. I knew what was coming….but his words impact me so much. The tears won't stop flowing…. "I promise my life to you. I vow to protect you and care for you. I will put you first. Your smile will be my motivation. I give you my everything….you have my eternal love...for now and forever."

Jumin…I love you so much. It is my turn to say my vows...but I can't stop crying. How can I stay composed after that? All of this….is so overwhelming. I love him….I love him. I am so happy…. The priest stares at me expectantly. I have to say something….. "Jumin…." I say. My voice is uneven. He smiles at me and gives me a nod. He holds my hand firmly and his gaze lifts my head up. "Jumin…the first time I heard your voice...I could not get you out of my mind. Everyday with you feels bright. I can no longer imagine my life without you….." my voice chokes and tears flow down my cheek more rapidly. Jumin pulls out a tissue from his jacket and dabs my eyes. He lifts my hand in the air and presses it against his cheek. He closes his eyes and lets out a broken sigh.

"It's alright. I'm here…" he whispers softly.

I nod. He's here… I can do this…. I let out another broken sigh. "Jumin….I will be there for you in joy and in sorrow…. I will stand by your side and give you a happy home. I will be patient and kind…. I will be a wife you can be proud of. I will be your teammate...we will work together….." I take another deep breath… "I promise to you today and forever my loyalty, my heart, my soul….I love you Jumin. From now on I will always be by your side. For today and forever I vow to you my undying love." The last word gets out of my mouth and tears explode from my eyes. Jumin pulls me close and holds me against his jacket. I must have ruined all that makeup that had taken forever to put on….but I can't stop my emotions. I love him. He has my everything…..My body is shaking. I need to calm down. I breathe in Jumin's scent. It helps relax my body.

"Jumin, do you take MC to be your wife and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to her a true and devoted husband, true to her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, you will keep yourself to her, and to her only, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her according to the ordinance of God, until you are parted by death?"

Jumin leans away from me and takes my chin in his hand. His eyes lock on me…. "I do." The words send shivers up my spine. My tears stop.

"MC, do you take Jumin to be your husband and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to him a true and devoted wife, true to him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, you will keep yourself to him, and to him only, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him according to the ordinance of God, until you are parted by death?"

I gulp. My body shakes. "I do…" I say it so quickly it surprises me. I love him….he has my everything.

"Now we will present the rings." The priest says. He picks up a bell from the altar and gives it a ring. In the distance I hear a faint meow….. Elizabeth? Everyone looks back. She sits at the back of the aisle. Her fur looks so soft and white… I wonder if she got groomed just for today? She looks so lovely. Swiftly she walks up to us. Her collar sparkles under the sun…. In only a few short moments she is at my feet. She lets out another meow and Jumin bends over and picks her up.

I faintly hear Zen sneeze off to the side but I ignore him. It takes no time at all for Jumin to unfasten the two rings and he gives them to the priest. Jumin sets Elizabeth back down and she stays by my feet.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign or symbol of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. God has given us many types of symbols that we should remember His promises. Jumin, will you take MC's ring and put it on her finger." The priest hands Jumin a ring covered in small diamonds. Softly he takes my shaking hand and slides the ring on top of my engagement ring. The ring feels cool….my heart is shaking. "Please repeat after me Jumin. I give this ring to you MC, as a constant reminder..."

"I give this ring to you MC, as a constant reminder." His voice is firm...it grounds me and slows my broken breath.

"….of my devotion of love"

"Of my devotion of love."

"I dedicate myself in righteousness…."

"I dedicate myself in righteousness."

"… to the pursuit of…our mutual good and happiness"

"To the pursuit of our mutual good and happiness."

"and I willingly and gladly"

"And I willingly and gladly."

"…share with you"

"Share with you."

"…all that I possess."

"All that I possess."

"….till death shall part us."

"Till death shall part us." Jumin's gaze softens and a smile creeps on his face. He suddenly seems more relaxed… I smile back at him.

"MC, will you take Jumin's ring and put it on his finger then repeat after me…." He hands me Jumin's ring. I take it….the metal feels unfamiliar in my hands. I take Jumin's hand and slide it on.

"I give this ring to you Jumin, as a constant reminder…."

It's time….."I give this ring to you Jumin, as a constant reminder." I feel my jaw shake.

"Of my devotion of love…."

"Of my devotion...of love." My voice breaks again and another tear runs down my cheek.

"I dedicate myself in righteousness…"

"I dedicate myself in righteousness…."

"to the pursuit of…our mutual good and happiness."

"To the pursuit of our mutual good and happiness."

"…and I willingly and gladly"

"And I willingly...and….gladly." The tears are making it harder to speak…..but as I look into Jumin's eyes...my feet feel grounded and my heart feels assured...

"…share with you"

"Share with you."

"…all that I possess."

"All that I possess."

"….till death shall part us."

"Till death shall part us."

I freeze. I did it…. I managed to say the words… Jumin stands before me with soft eyes….His hand in mine… our rings on each others fingers…"For as much as Jumin and MC have consented together and pledged their faith to each other in holy wedlock, and have witnessed their vows before God and his company of friends and loved ones, and have sealed the same by giving and receiving rings, I therefore, by the authority vested in me as a ministering servant of the Lord Jesus Christ, pronounce that they are husband and wife! Therefore, what God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

Man….and wife? We are married…..we are actually married….. Jumin is my husband….and I am his wife? My heart stops. My throat feels dry…. Tears continue to flow down my cheek. I'm so happy…..."Shall we pray... Our Father bless this young couple as they face life together in a sinful world that is full of many temptations. Bless Jumin as he assumes the duties and privileges pertaining to his role as a Christian husband. Give him manly strength, energy and virtue that he may fulfill the task that you have planned for him. Give him wisdom for the great decisions of life that are before him and his your special blessings be with MC as she accepts duties and privileges pertaining to her role as a Christian wife. Grant her strength of body, mind and spirit that she may fulfill her task that you have planned for her. Give her the wisdom to be a role model in establishing a loving, caring Christian home for her family. O Lord, may they find peace and joy and Christian purpose in their family. As they go from this place may they never go from thy presence. Bless them and keep them; make your face to shine upon them, be gracious unto them, lift up thy countenance upon them and give them peace. We ask it of thee in the name of thy son, who is the price of peace and Lord of Love. Amen….Jumin, MC, you may kiss one another."I stare at Jumin….. It's over…. We are actually married? Jumin steps closer to me and places his hand at the back of my waist. I lean in closer to him. Our lips meet and relief overcomes me. My heart feels like it is beating normally again. I reach around Jumin and embrace him. Our bodies draw closer…. We should break our kiss but I can't pull away. His lips are the only thing that is making me feel calm.

Jumin pulls away first. He holds my face in his hands. He presses his forehead against mine and he shuts his eyes. He takes both of my hands and presses them against his heart.

"It is known with great pleasure that I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Han!"

I hear people clapping. But I can only focus on Jumin. I kiss his hand and he gives me the biggest and warmest smile.

"I love you...my wife…" he whispers.

"I love you so much….Jumin...my husband."

Tears escape my eyes again. I'm so happy I feel dizzy. Have I ever been this happy in my entire life? No….nothing can compare to this feeling of joy. I love him so much. From today on we can be together forever. Our futures are intertwined… We are connected…. We are a team. Husband...and wife. Laughter escapes from both of our lips. I squeeze his hand and look at the places our fingers join...the place our rings lie.

We run down the aisle together...hand in hand. Jumin leads me away from the clapping of our friends and family. We run all the way back to the house. He draws me close once again and embraces me. He kisses my lips….my cheek….my neck. Every kiss feels twice as impactful as ever before… My heart is soaring… It's terrifying how happy I feel. It is like my heart is overflowing and stretching… This feeling is overwhelming and joyous.

"MC…." He whispers. "My wife…. I love you so much."

"Jumin…." my eyes are wet. Wife? I'm actually his wife….. it doesn't feel real. My mouth is dry. I feel numb from joy. "I love you…..I'm so happy."

"I am overjoyed….." He loops his arms around me. His eyes soften. I fall into his embrace. His smell calms the racing of my heart. This man is so wonderful to me. His hands grab the small of my waist. He pulls me back to stare into my eyes. Those grey eyes lock on me. My body freezes as I slowly am drawn into his gaze. Am I as wonderful to him as he is to me? His soft breath is calm and steady. I feel myself syncing up with him and my body gradually begins to relax. He dabs my wet eyes with his handkerchief. He kisses the corners of my eyes as if he is telling me not to cry. I take a deep breath. I feel so much calmer. Everything is more clear.

"You look so beautiful today my love." He whispers.

Laughter escapes my lips again. I'm so happy I feel delirious. "I'm happy you like it…" I put my hands behind his neck. "It took an awfully long time."

He kisses my forehead. "You wouldn't forgive me if I ruined it right now would you?"

Ruined it? What could he mean…..? Oh….OH...um…. I feel myself growing red. I would like nothing more than to be with him like that right now...but we can't the ceremony is over but the wedding has just begun…. "Jumin…"

"I know." He smiles. "We can't just yet…in good time I can have you completely." He lets out a sigh. "You just look so perfect in white…" he shuts his eyes. "MC…..I'm so happy you are now my wife…. I feel so relieved you are finally all mine."

"I've been yours for a while now." I remind him. "I'm so happy…..I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life…."

He nods. "I was thinking the same thing."

The door bursts open and I see Marc.

"You two were not supposed to run off like that. You have to sign the marriage license and we have the photos to take…."

I sigh. He's right.

"Yes. I know." Jumin smiles. "I just wanted to be alone with my _wife._ "

I smile even wider. My mouth hurts from smiling...my eyes feel raw from crying….my heart feels tired from beating so fast.

"Yes. Well we are on a schedule. Follow me….the photographer is outside….and the document is with Jaehee..." Marc takes my hand and pulls me out the door.

After we sign the marriage license, the two of us are paraded around the winery with the photographer. It takes about an hour. It was awkward at first having so many photos taken of myself...but so many photos are taken that after awhile it feels normal. Being by his side gives me strength. It gives me joy. It gives my heart peace. We take countless photos with each other and the RFA...Jumin's father and family...even Elizabeth the 3rd. I don't particularly like having my photo taken. But knowing that the two of us will have the memory of our special day recorded makes me happy beyond words.

We now stand before a room full of people. Our hands are intertwined. Perfectly connected to him…. My heart is racing and spinning with joy but somehow I feel calm and at peace.

A voice echoes through the tent. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Han!" The two of us walk forward to more clapping. Everyone is here...the entire RFA as well as Jumin's family and friends.

Hand in hand we walk to the table where the RFA is. Two chairs in the center are open. Our chairs….We sit together and everyone else sits down. I look to the side to see Jaehee with a pleasant smile on her face. It feels good to have her by my side… It means so much to have the whole RFA here. Even though so much is going on...they're all here...smiling...for us. Zen hasn't once complained about Elizabeth the Third today. Even when she was in photos with him… Everyone has been so kind...and sweet. They must be trying their best to make this a happy day like Jumin said...I love them all so much.

I hear Marc clear his throat and a sharp chime echoes through the room. The room falls silent. "Hello!" He says in a cheerful voice. "I would like to thank you all for coming out today. Before the festivities begin...I believe the father of the groom has a few words to say."

Words? I don't remember that being on the schedule Marc gave me… I see Jumin's father stand up at a table across from ours. He is smiling ear to ear….he looks happy. Relief crashes over my body. I haven't had a chance to talk to him since last night...and I can't even remember what I said to him…."Friends and family, I thank you for coming out today to celebrate this joyous occasion in my son's and daughter in law's life. We are all gathered here to celebrate the love between this pair and their decision to join together in marriage. Of all people, I understand the meaning of marriage and what it brings. It is a public and legal act. But it is also an emotional and spiritual act. I am proud of my son from the bottom of my heart for going down this path. It won't be easy. At times it will be painful. But the joy you will feel by being together will make all the hard times worth it." He looks at the two of us and gives us a big smile. He's never looked at me like that…. Does this mean he approves of me now? "I must admit that when I first heard my son wanted to get married I was skeptical. However, MC has proved to me over and over again her good intentions. After witnessing the events of today there is no denying the love between my son and this woman. I have no doubt that this relationship is the best thing for the both of them. I have never seen such a touching wedding ceremony and I foresee a bright future for you both. MC...I have always valued family above all things. By entering into this union with my son you have expanded my family. I will do my best to support you as if you were my own daughter. I full heartedly welcome you with warm arms." He looks back at the guests. "Please have a good time tonight and let me know if there is anything you may need."

Jumin's father sits down and everyone begins to clap. I sit in my chair frozen. He…just…welcomed...me...to the family. Was that real? That really just happened. I'm so happy… I didn't think it was possible to feel happier than I was already. But somehow..those words…have expanded my heart. I feel relief...joy…peace. I look over at Jumin who is looking at me with soft eyes. I feel so relieved I could cry...

"Now the bride and groom would like to personally thank you all for coming individually." Marc says. Jumin stands up and helps me out of my seat. I feel so overwhelmed….but I manage to follow Jumin to the back of the room. Together… hand in hand, we go to each table and talk to all of the guests. We didn't invite many people. Only some of Jumin's family and a few of his families friends. Each person is so sweet. With every table I visit I feel closer to Jumin. I meet his grandparents, his uncles and aunts, the winemaker and his family, even V's family is there. Everyone greets us with big smiles. They all seem so happy for us. It makes my heart soar. I love him so much…..

After greeting everyone we are seated back at our table and some people dressed in white suits begin bringing out dinner. Everything is so good…especially the wine. The vineyard was preparing a special anniversary wine for the past few years….and tonight they decided to bring it out. It tastes so smooth and balanced…. I am overjoyed to be in moment with Jumin.

There are so many toasts during dinner. Everyone has such kind words to say to both of us. I am happy everyone is here. Before I never thought much of weddings or marriage. I never thought that a wedding could be this joyful. Before I met Jumin I never knew that having someone besides you to share your pain and joy could make you so happy. I may be scared of the future...and unsure if I can become the person I want to be. But being with him gives me peace. It's amazing that everyone is here just to support the both of us. This ceremony...it means more than I ever thought it could. The entire reception blazes by in an instant. We dance together, laugh together, cry together, all next to family and friends. By his side I feel like I finally have a place where I belong. By his side…feels like home.

* * *

It is now dark outside. Jumin and I are finally back at the house. I push open the door to the bedroom. As the door swings open I hear a loud cheerful meow. Elizabeth the 3rd sits at the door with a pleased look on her face. Was she waiting for us to come back? She's such a sweet cat. I smile as I reach down and pat her head.

Bending back up, I walk past Elizabeth to the large bay window in the center of the wall. I look out to see the Vineyard cloaked in darkness. The only light I can see comes from where the reception is being held. Everyone has started going home. I'm sure Marc is hard at work cleaning things up.

I feel a pair of hands grab my waist. I look up to see Jumin pulling me into his arms. He let's let out a relaxed sigh and he buries a kiss in my hair. "The silence is nice change of pace." He says.

He's right. The silence is like a glass of cool water to my brain. The party was so much fun. But being alone is a nice change of pace. Today was such a big day….I feel tired. So much happened…..we are married now. The thought is foreign and new…. The man standing behind me is my husband. I wonder if I will ever get used to this?

The moonlight pours in through the window we both gaze out of. It overflows the room with a cool soft light. Both of us, still in our wedding clothes, stand together staring at the dark landscape. A comfortable silence rests between us. He embraces me, gently holding me to him. His eyes sparkle brighter than the stars outside. I rest my head against his chest and let out a soft sigh. The buzz of the party still resonates in my ears. The paralyzingly joy I have felt all day makes my head feel dizzy. This feeling is so strong. I look up at him again and he bends down and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"How are you feeling my love?" He whispers stroking my cheek.

"I'm ok. I didn't think I would cry so much…"

"It's alright. I knew they were happy tears."

They were happy tears….so happy. I still feel it. It overcomes me and takes over all of my senses. I reach up and stroke his cheek. He catches my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses the area by my ring. I stare at the two bands encircling my finger. Looking at it reminds me of the ceremony earlier today…. It is a symbol of our love… a promise to always be there for each other. Looking at it makes me smile. My heart feels light and giddy. My body is tired from being so overcome with emotion all day. My face is sore from smiling…. How is it possible to feel so happy because of one person? This feeling...as hard as I try to describe it to myself in my head….I have no words for it. The feeling of being loved...the feeling of loving back….it is the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. "Jumin…." I press his hand against my face. The warmth of his hand spreads to my flushed cheek. "I'm so happy… I didn't think I could be this happy…..I didn't know getting married would make me feel so much joy..." I want to describe to him my feelings. But no matter what I say it doesn't seem good enough.

"MC…your feelings give me peace." he whispers. "You are my precious wife. I will be beside your side now and forever. I love you more than anything or anyone."

I turn around and embrace him tightly. He kisses the top of my head.

"My love….will you let me help you with your gown? I want to hold you….you alone."

My cheeks feel hot...but I nod. "I'd appreciate the help…. I don't think I can take it off on my own…."

He spins me around and begins to undo the many buttons on the back of my dress. With each pop I feel my body relax. The dress had been hugging me so tightly all day I had forgotten how structured it was. He pulls the bodice away from my body and I step out of the dress. Jumin carries it to the closet and hangs it up as I take off my shoes. I let out a sigh of relief as the heels come off. My feet are sore from dancing and walking around. I wander over to the dresser and I unpin my earrings and set them down. Jumin places a robe over my shoulders and motions me to sit down. He brings his hands to my hair and unpins my veil. Slowly he takes out the myriad of bobby pins. My hair slowly falls down in an uncontrolled curly manner. I look at myself in the mirror. The perfect image that took so long to put together this morning was so easily undone. My hair looks like some sort of ferocious bed head now. It looks so silly…Jumin bushes my hair softly, while occasionally kissing the top of my head. Slowly my hair is mostly contained, with the exception of some stubborn fly always. They curl out in odd ways that makes my head feel sore.

"Should we take a shower?" I ask.

"Yes…." He looks at my stubborn hair with a puzzled expression. "Lets bathe together, my love."

We walk into the bathroom and he turns on the water. I step into the shower and let the water crash around my body. The sweat of the day feels like it is melting off. I feel fresh once again. I feel a hand on my back and I look behind me to see Jumin. His hands graze my body. He picks up a bar of soap and carefully runs it down my back. Gently he washes me while holding me in his arms. Every move he makes is so gentle and full of care. I feel so relaxed in his arms. He kisses my body softly. I melt into his arms.

He continues kissing me as he washes my body. I feel him touch my hair as he rubs some shampoo in. I shut my eyes as his hands weave in and out of my wet hair. In no time at all he leans back my head and water flows around my face. My hair cascades down my back in a sleek waterfall as the shampoo falls out of my hair. His hands touch my head softly as he works out the last of the soap. The feeling is relaxing….I find myself letting out sigh as I allow Jumin to hold me and take care of me.

I hear footsteps, my eyes open and he is in front of me once again. He leans in close to me, his hand strokes my cheek as he shuts his eyes. His face draws closer to mine….then...soft skin….graces mine. I feel his breath….I smell him so clearly…. I am overwhelmed by him. I stroke his cheek as I am drawn deeper into his gentle kiss. His tongue enters my mouth swiftly. It greets mine with a cautious embrace. His breath sounds uneven...I can feel his emotions...his love…. I feel connected to him. Every second in his embrace I am more lost to his advances…...

He's being so gentle with me….it feels different than before. Behind his lust I can feel his raw emotion… his care. This man truly loves me. He's my husband

….My husband. A smile spreads on my face. That small word means so much… He's mine… I am his…. We can become one. Our future...it will be together. My heart is overwhelmed...it feels like it is shivering. I grab his arm as his hands slide down to my bum. He strokes my hips tenderly. He breaks the kiss and I look up into his sparkling eyes. His breath is so hot. The steam of the shower amplifies the emotions flowing between us…. The tile behind me is cool….but being in Jumin's arms comforts me more than ever.

"MC…...we should take this to the bed…..I want to make love to you…." His voice is raspy and broken. The words make me shiver. I want him….I want him so badly. All I want is to be by his side… To be close to him...to understand him. I want to belong to him….have him overwhelm my body…. I want to be so close we are one.

"Jumin….." my voice shakes. I stroke his cheek. How did I get so lucky? I found such a sweet caring husband... _husband…._ the word runs through my head over and over again. This feeling….I am proud. Proud to be his. I nod. "Jumin….I want to make love to you as your wife…."

He nods...stroking my cheek with his soft fingers. He briefly kisses my cheek….his arms pull me closer and with a quick lift I am no longer standing on the ground. I let out a gasp as he turns off the water and walks over to the bed. I grab onto him for support….how can he just pick me up so easily? His strength always surprises me…. With a soft thud he sets me down on the bed. He takes a towel that he draped around his shoulders and dries off my hair. He leans in to kiss me…..he works slowly, drying my body...and kissing every inch of it. With each touch my heart skips a beat…

Does he know how he teases me? How every glance...every kiss….binds me hopelessly to him. Being with him….as his wife…. I feel so happy. My head feels light….and my heart full. The emotions overwhelm me...I take in a shallow breath to hold back my tears.

Setting down the towel his hot breath tickles my neck. Something warm and wet lands by my ear. My body shivers and I feel myself tighten inside. A pinch makes me moan...I throw my arms around him to pull him closer. Our eyes meet and he gives me a loving smile. He sucks and bites my ear and neck...while tracing my body with his hands.

His powerful lust fills the room...taking home in his gaze. I fit perfectly in his arms as he locks me into his desire. Having him so close...is making my heart race faster than ever before. Wet tears gather by my eyes...I can't hold back...I love him more than anything or anyone. My heart belongs to him….with him I feel like I have a place where I belong. A home that will always be waiting for me.

The mattress rustles as he crawls on top of me and leans back in for another kiss. His hands slip under my back and he pulls my nude body close to his chest. Our lips don't separate….gentle and warm kisses flow between us. My body feels hot….my head feels like it is spinning. I want him so badly….His hands run down my body, as if he is tracing my shape, trying to record it in his mind. I wrap ankles around his legs. He nuzzles my nose with his. His soft grey eyes stare into mine with an unwavering gaze. A smile spreads on my face. In his arms I feel so happy…..all of today I have felt so happy. He strokes my damp hair and moves us so we are facing each other on our sides. I burry my face in his chest and wipe my wet eyes. A relaxed sigh escapes Jumin's lips. I curl up into his welcoming arms. His body is so warm…. I shut my eyes for a moment.

"Jumin…" I hug him tightly.

"MC….." His hands drift down to the dip in my back. "I have not felt this relaxed in a while…"

Relaxed? Those words fill me with comfort. I am so glad….he can relax now… If I can help him find peace...that would make me so happy. "Does that mean you are less worried about everything now?"

He purses his lips, "Yes. I am." Slowly, he runs his hands down my back and stops at my bum and he gives it a light squeeze. My body shivers…..I feel my body lean in close to him. My head feels light...my lips feel raw from our kisses. All these overwhelming emotions overcome me…..but I am glad...I am happy...I am overjoyed. All the emotions I have felt today makes this more special...I feel closer to him because of it. I wonder if the wedding was stressing him out like it was for me? I wonder if he felt as nervous as I did earlier today? Was he as scared as I was? Does he still feel that way? I reach out and touch his cheek. "Were you nervous for today?"

"Nervous…..?" His hands begin stroking my bum...my heart skips a beat. "No, but I did feel anxious waiting to see you."

He wasn't nervous? Jumin really is something… "I was nervous." I admit. "I was afraid….I felt so many things. But when I saw you there...waiting for me….it all became ok."

He gives me a gentle smile and kisses my cheek. "I love you MC."

"I love you too Jumin."

His hands trace down my body once again. But this time they linger just below my hips. His hands slide around my leg and graces my inner thigh. My body shivers in his arms. My body begins to tense up but he leans in and kisses me relaxing my body once again. His kiss grows deeper and he slides his tongue into my mouth. It traces the roof of my mouth and a soft sigh escapes my lips as I lean into him. Not breaking our kiss he moves his hand up my thigh.

I gasp…..my body feels limp as slides a finger into my entrance without so much as a warning. His touch sets off a switch inside me, making me moan. With every stroke I feel my body surrender to him more and more. The tired feeling I had from the wedding is quickly wiped away. My entire body feels alert and awake in a way it hasn't been all day. His hand is firmly wrapped around the back of my neck. He presses my face harder against his. Our gentle kiss becomes more rough and forceful. His hot breath surrounds me and I feel myself syncing up with his rapid breathing. A pinch stings my lip as Jumin softly bites me. He pulls his head away and flashes me a devilish smile. His expression makes me freeze. That is a smile I have seen before. He wants me…..I can feel his desire pulsating. I stare into his lustful eyes. As each second passes I feel myself getting drawn deeper and deeper into his desire.

His hands run all over my body. Every touch bonds me to him. He knows my body so well….he knows every spot that will make me lose my senses...every spot that will make my head only think of him. He sides another finger in. My body feels numb and alert with pleasure.

"MC…" he whispers out of breath. " I am afraid I may not let you sleep very much tonight," He curves up his fingers inside of me making me moan even louder. My legs move instinctively to wrap around him. His lips land on my neck and he kisses me near my collarbone. He lingers there, sucking on my skin. My body tenses up in his arms.

He won't let me sleep? I probably should have expected that….this is Jumin after all. He has proven to me over and over that he has more stamina than I… His words excite me. I want him so badly….the pleasure is overwhelming. I won't be able to think clearly for much longer. But is it really ok to get so carried away….we are supposed to leave pretty early tomorrow. "The flight…."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry. If we are late it won't matter."

It won't matter? The plane won't wait for us….

"We are taking a private plane," he tells me sensing my confusion. "They will wait for us."

….a private plane? It is getting hard to think clearly….Jumin slides his hand underneath my bum and I look at him wide eyed. "I'll take care of everything…" he whispers to me. "Only think of me now….."

Is he feeling neglected because I was getting worried about our flight? He can be pretty cute sometimes. I lean closer and kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry Jumin…. I just worry all the time…"

"I know." He says with a sigh. "But there is no need to worry now. I will take care of tomorrow as well as tonight. I just need you focus on me…"

"I love you…" I peck his lips. "I will only think of you now…."

"I will make sure of it." He whispers quietly. Was he saying that to me or himself? I can't tell….he trusts his fingers into me with more force. I cry out. He strokes my insides….expanding them...caressing them. It is almost too much….my body is feeling numb and my head feels foggy. My body shifts and I feel something hard pressed against me…. I look up at Jumin and then down….he's fully erect. My chest tightens. I want him…. I reach up and stroke his nude chiseled chest.

He kisses the top of my head. I can hear his unsteady breaths. I press my hips harder into his fingers. Spreading my legs a bit, I let him thrust into me harder….his touch is becoming rougher by the second. A bite lands on my breast and I cry out. Relief crashes over my body….

I feel myself shaking in his arms...how does he make me come like that so quickly…. Before I can gather my senses I feel him force back my legs. He grabs a condom from the nightstand...he puts it on. Pressing himself against my entrance, my body pulsates with desire. He brings me to him and presses his lips against mine. As our lips meet, he presses further into me. My body tightens and a gasp escapes my mouth as my body stretches to fit his shape. I feel warm as he enters me.

His eyes are steady, fixated on me….. My lips tremble as I am sucked into his commanding gaze. He takes my hand and kisses my ring. My heart feels raw. It's like he can see right through me. "J-Jumin…" I stutter saying his name. "I...I…" my voice is shaking. So many emotions swirl around my head. More wet tears form at my eyes...they roll down quickly. Crying….I'm crying? I sniff….I have to hold them back… It's just I am so overwhelmed….by everything.

"Shhh…." He brings his lips to mine and places a soft kiss on them. His grey eyes are as gentle as the soft morning light. He presses all the way into me. I gasp...my head is light….my heart is racing. "It's alright…." He whispers. His hands slide underneath me and he shifts my body up so I am leaned against the pillows of the bed. "Don't cry my love….."

It is alright…. everything is perfect… I nod. "I just love you…." I don't know how else to justify my tears…..

He nods. "I know…." his voice is so gentle. "Do you need me to stop?"

I don't want him to stop…...I shake my head. "It's alright…." I rub my face against his chest and wipe off some of my tears. "I'm just so happy…."

His eyes soften. "MC…...I love you." He kisses my cheek. "I promise to make you happy….." he kisses my other cheek. Slowly he pulls out and presses himself back into me again. His eyes stay focused on me….he seems so cautious. Is he afraid if he becomes too rough it may upset me?

"Jumin...it's ok." I give him a smile. "You don't have to be so cautious….I'm your wife…" The words sound strange coming out of my mouth….but they give me so much comfort.

"Indeed you are…." a smile explodes on his face as he rocks my hips up and holds my legs back. My heart skips a beat….his eyes are laser focused on me….he's so far inside…. I feel myself shivering around him. I gasp as he slowly begins thrusting in and out of me. With each movement my body grabs him tighter. Each thrust makes my mind go blank. This feeling is overwhelming….and wonderful. My head is spinning...my body feels numb…. paralyzed by pleasure.

I let out a sharp moan as relief overcomes my body with rapid speed. I gasp for air...but Jumin doesn't stop. He keeps his speed, while keeping steady eyes on me. I grab the sheets and my head is thrown back. My body feels tingly….and every part of my skin he touches feels more sensitive than before. I grab onto him for support and he draws me closer. He shifts me up so I am sitting on his lap…. he grabs my hips firmly and moves me up and down. His hot breath tickles my skin. Wrapping my arms around him, he kisses my chest. His lips linger where they rest...slowly he kisses around my breasts. Hot breath tickles my nipples, my body feels tense…. He's never held me like this before….. It's different...but in a good way. I like it. I'm so close to him…. I move to kiss his head. He looks up at me and flashes me a smile. As our eyes meet my heart skips a beat. I feel myself tighten around him as he holds me in his gaze. His attention is so commanding….I can't look away from him. His gaze captures my heart and binds me to him.

He thrusts me onto him harder….soft grunts escape his mouth as he holds my hips tightly….. His fingers dig into my skin…. The place where his fingers press into pinches me...it hurts a little…. But I don't mind….the intense pleasure from him overwhelms me….the feeling makes me excited. In this position we are so close….I can see his every expression. I can feel each movement so powerfully. He isn't being gentle...but the way he holds me is full of care. Jumin...he takes good care of me….in his arms I feel warm...protected...loved. He overwhelms me….takes me….claims ownership over my body….everything about him is wonderful to me. He pauses and lets out a sigh and I feel him twitch inside me. I hug him, he moves me back down, so I am at the base of him. He kisses me and he nibbles my lower lip. Our warm breath makes me sweat. Sweat connects us...kisses...raw emotion.

He pulls out and takes off the condom. He sets it on the nightstand and pulls out another and puts it on. This man….he has so much stamina. I have already come twice...and he is just getting started. He is an intense person….I wonder if I will ever get used to this… get used to his overwhelming style of lovemaking. He looks down at me….I am laying on the bed out of breath….my insides are wet...and pulsating. They feel raw from his powerful thrusts...and a bit sore from his shape….

He gives me a smile as he strokes down the side of my body. I shiver from his touch. "You look so beautiful…." he whispers. "I want to make a mess of you…." He positions himself over me once again. He kisses my neck and begins to suck on it…..my body shakes. He sucks with no hesitation….is he trying to leave a hickey? I suppose there is nothing stopping him now…..The wedding is over...it won't matter if I have a few marks on my body anymore…. His hand slips underneath my back….it quickly moves down to my bum. He moves down and teases my nipple with his tongue. Why is he teasing me like this? He's already made a mess of me….what is the point of working me up to this level again…. My head feels fuzzy as he pinches my nipples.

"Jumin…" I gasp…. "Why are you being so mean….."

He smirks. "I like seeing you get impatient and carried away because of me." His hand strokes my inner thigh. I cry out. I want him to touch me again..even though my body still feels him inside...even though I had been overwhelmed by him just a moment before. "You have nice expressions when I touch you here….you like me teasing you. I don't think I am being mean at all."

It's not that I don't like it…..every time he touches me….I feel a surge of electricity flow through my body. But….I want him…..I don't want to wait… I want to feel him inside me again….I want to become one with him again…. "Please…." I reach up and touch his face. His eyes widen and he takes my hand. He places a kiss on my fingers. "I don't want to wait…"

He lets out a broken sigh full of desire. "I can't say no when you ask so nicely…." He pushes my legs up once again. He doesn't hesitate….he sharply thrusts into me. I gasp…..my body expands once again….I feel him fill me fully inside. He grabs my ankle firmly and wraps it behind his back. He touches my cheek and his gaze softens. "This is a nice expression too…."

A nice expression…..? I never thought about what I look like during…. I feel my cheeks redden. I probably look weird….I cover my face. I don't want him to observe something so embarrassing so closely.

I hear a thud...my arms are above my head...I look up at him...eyes wide. Jumin holds them there with force….. "J..Jumin?"

"Let me see you…" he whispers. "You don't have anything to hide from me….you are my wife." He loosens his grip….he begins thrusting in and out of me. His body slaps against mine. Every time he thrusts all the way in, he hits my clit….the feeling is so intense...My insides tremble with every thrust. He is not holding back at all. I can't move my body in the way it wants to move. His arms...his body...his gaze...all hold me down. My head is spinning….my tongue feels numb. Jumin kisses my leg briefly. My heart feels like it is in limbo...every move he makes...affects me so much. It makes my heart tremble….skip beats….speed up...slow down…. It's overwhelming wonderful. In his arms….I have a place to call home….

"Ju-Jumin!" I scream out. He thrusts into me harder...the sound of our skin hitting is loud…. He is being so rough it hurts….it's hard to breathe…..he is moving so fast I can't catch my breath…. An uneven gasp escapes my ips as my body tightens quickly. I tightens more strongly than I have ever felt it…. This feeling is strange….it's scary…..what is happening? I feel so tight inside it hurts…

"MC…" He gasps…. he doesn't slow down…..even though I am gripping him harder than ever before….

Suddenly, my head becomes numb….so numb it feels like my brain has been shot with novocaine. An animalistic noise flows from my mouth and my body shakes….Relief crashes over me again….I let out a sigh...but before I can finish the feeling happens again…. The room is fuzzy….my eyes are forced shut and my neck goes to the side. I can't control how my body is moving. Jumin holds me down firmly...I feel his eyes on me. He slows down and I feel him twitch inside of me….another wave hits me…. It doesn't let up. It comes over and over….I can't feel anything but pleasure….

My mouth falls open….pants escape my mouth. I can't focus….I can't think. What is this feeling? It is hard to breathe…. it's different than before. Jumin pulls me closer and embraces me. He kisses my cheek….but my body's still shaking overcome in constant waves of pleasure. I feel numb and tight. Yet another wave crashes over my body. How is it possible to feel like this? I fall onto him….every fiber of me trembles… I let out a gasp. He holds me firmly supporting me. I open my eyes...his kind eyes are fixated on me. He kisses my nose...and my eyes. I let out a deep breath, trying to collect my senses…..I feel dizzy…. what was that?

He strokes my hair. "Are you alright my love?"

I nod hesitantly. "I...I think so….." I am still out of breath so my voice is raspy and broken. The area in between my legs is so wet….it feels hot...and raw… It is shaking….sore. I hold onto him and bury my face into his chest. I breathe in and out… What was that? It hurt to have him handle me so roughly….but I have never felt such intense pleasure before. Was it too rough? If it was then why did it feel so good?

"Do you like it when I use force?" He whispers in my ear. A kiss lands on my ear...he sucks on it. Use force? I guess that is what he just did…. I can't say I didn't like it. I have never felt like that before…. I can feel his warm breath on my neck….and I can hear his heavy breathing. It gives me goosebumps. But saying that I liked it….that's too embarrassing….. "MC….." he whispers, his voice is low and raspy. "The way you just reacted just now makes me want to be mean to your body…..if you don't tell me I can't I am going to mark your body...claim it…...be unfair to it until you're everything cannot think of anything but me…."

Blood rushes to my cheeks. His words are exciting but they scare me at the same time. My head is spinning….I should say something….but I am at a loss…. I don't want to stop him….but the expression in his eyes in foreign…..he looks wild...mischievous….stern….tender.

"MC…..I want to make you feel good….but if you need me to stop, tell me. I will stop." He pulls out and puts on another condom.

I gulp….what is happening? What is he going to do to me? Is he going to make me come like that again? Can I handle that? Does he even have the stamina? The sheets rustle and he grabs something at the edge of the bed. A robe? He unthread the silk tie. Turning back to me he flashes me a smile. He grabs my chin...and pulls me up to him. My body is still shaking. I'm scared….but I trust him. I love him. He kisses near my eyes…..My eyes shut….he's being gentle now….

Something soft touches my eyes...I open my eyes to see darkness. "Jumin?" I feel something wrap around my head….and with a soft tie his hands move away….no way...did he just blindfold me….? I can't see anything….

I feel his warm breath on my breasts…..wetness...near my nipple. A hard pinch…. He is licking….and sucking them….rougher than before. His bites are no longer gentle… They have more force… I gasp… It hurts but it also feels good. Is it ok to like this sort of attention?

I feel his hands move down to my waist. He grabs me and flips me on my stomach. I hit the mattress….it depresses down….but Jumin pulls me back up and forces me on my hands and knees.

He enters me….without any teasing…. My insides quiver around his shape...I feel raw….but I still hold him tightly…. I feel his arm underneath my stomach. He grabs my waist with one of his hands.

He pierces into me again….he's moving….just as rough as before….but it feels deeper in this position…. It feels like he is hitting something deep inside…. My lips shiver with every thrust. Hot breath hits my back….lips….a pinch….a suck…. He teases my back as he thrusts into me with mercy. My legs are wobbling...but he holds me firmly against him.

A tug on my hair….is he pulling my hair? What has gotten into him….? He pulls it again and I let out a moan. As the sound escapes my lips...he pulls it harder. His breath travels from my back to my ear...he bites it...still holding my hair. The sound of our bodies clashing against each other….the sound and the heat of his breath….I can't see...but I can feel him so clearly. I gasp as he bites my ear and thrusts into me. A paralyzingly wave of pleasure overtakes me….another animalistic moan escapes my lips. I gasp for air….but he doesn't slow down. I can't catch my breath….I feel dizzy….my body feels weak...the strength in my knees disappears...but Jumin holds me up. He doesn't give me a break…..his thrusts are so powerful...Another moan escapes my lips….the wave of pleasure….it won't go away…. My body shakes….it's coming….again? I can't control my body. It tries to move backwards, but Jumin holds me down….

"Jumin…!" I pant….. I can't say anything but his name….nothing makes sense….I feel so numb….the pleasure has taken over my body. I can't control it anymore….

He thrusts into me for more time than I can keep track of… He bites and tugs at me...making my body convulse under his powerful love. I lie on the bed….I can't feel my limbs….my head is spinning. Is he done? I feel his hands near my face and he takes off my blindfold. He pulls me close to him and strokes my back. "I should let you rest." he whispers.

"W….what time...is it?" My voice is weak...my throat feels raw from moaning so loud for so long.

"It's four." He whispers.

Four? Four in the morning? He has to be kidding…..no way….did we make love for so long? The wedding ended a bit past nine… we must have started at ten….that's six hours. That's not possible. People can't last for so long….that's impossible. I move my body...it feels sore...so sore…. I wince. Maybe it had been six hours after all….

His arms wrap around me firmly. "I love you….my wife…." he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too….." I take a deep breath to try and calm my shaking body.

"Do you need water love?"

I nod….He lets me go and gets out of bed. I close my eyes. What was that…...I don't even know how to process it. My head feels light...I feel so tired. I want to sleep….. Sleep draws me in like a powerful magnet…. everything seems dark….and fuzzy….the longer my eyes are closed the further I feel my body drift away.

Something carcasses my cheek….I peak open my eyes to see Jumin….he has water in his hand. He leans my body against his, he brings the water to my lips. The liquid goes down my rough throat. I drink the entire glass. I shut my eyes again and Jumin takes the glass from me. "Should we wash you off?" He asks. "Or are you too tired?"

"Too tired…." I mumble. I don't feel like I can move….

"Was I too rough?" He asks. "You never asked me to stop….so…"

"It's fine…." I whisper. I can't open my eyes...I want to reassure him...but I lack the energy. "Stay close…." I grab onto him. He leans me down into the bed and puts the covers around us. I hear his heart beating quickly. The sound soothes me. The power of sleep is drawing me so close….I can't stay awake any longer...I am so exhausted…. "I love you…." I whisper.

"MC….." his voice wavers…..but I can't stay awake any longer. The world goes black…..and I can't hear his voice anymore. I love him so much….. his love is overwhelming...but I can't love without it. I belong to him…..he's my husband….I smile. I am so happy…...


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all! It is Chapter 18! The honeymoon! (Insert sexy music.) But really…..this chapter is steamy (NSFW)…..I realize I said it would be shorter….but I lied. It got really long, I kinda felt bad for you all having to read it all in one go with it exceeding 33 pages….so I split it up into two chapters. My passion for Jumin is extreme. I can't help it….. I might need an intervention. Hopefully it doesn't annoy you all. I will try and cut down the length more next time.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's sexy and has fluff...which is my favorite combo! I feel like it turned out well. I went on vacation a while ago to a beach so I was able to recall lots a details about that setting. I even got drunk off dessert wine during one part so my writing would be more believable…. (You will see.)  
The next chapter will be out a bit later than normal, on the 27th of August. I am pretty busy the next two weeks so I need a bit extra time….I'm sorry! But I will make it worth it. I think there will be 3 or 4 more chapters before I wrap this up (I plan to finish the honeymoon, add the Valentine's Day special, and have a chapter with them as parents).  
If you like my writing….I am going to start a new story (obviously about Jumin because I love him so much). I haven't decided 100% what it will be yet….but I have a feeling that playing V's new route this month will help inspire me. Enjoy! And thank you for reading!

* * *

Rustling of sheets…..am I rocking? What's going on….

"MC…..?"

My name? I open my eyes...it's bright outside….so bright…..is it morning? My head feels heavy….I want to sleep more….. I'm tired….

"MC...do you want to wake up?"

I look up….it's Jumin. "What...time?"

"It's past eleven my love."

"Eleven…?" Like in the morning...I'm usually awake before then...but I'm still so tired….

I rub my eyes….It's hard to get up...I roll to the side. I hear Jumin chuckle and his warm hands caress my cheek. "Does my beautiful bride want to sleep longer?"

Bride….? That's right….the wedding was yesterday. A yawn escapes my lips. I want to sleep longer….I feel so tired… so much happened yesterday. We got married….Wait...that would make today the day we leave for the honeymoon….we have a flight...

Flight...what time time was that again….the schedule said...11? I've slept in…! I sit up immediately. I move to get out of the bed...but as I move my legs they wobble and I fall to the ground with a thud.

"MC!?" Jumin says with alarm in his voice. He leans down to the ground and wraps his arm around my back. Pulling me into his chest he lets out a sigh. "Are you alright love?"

"We're late….!"

"It's fine if we are late angel. They already expect it."

"But we can't make everyone wait…." My head is spinning. I don't like being late...everyone will have to wait for us...we will be inconveniencing so many people ….

"It's fine." He says firmly. "You needed the rest….and by the looks of it I should've let you sleep longer."

"It's good you woke me up…" I sigh. "I need to get ready….." I move to stand up but a sharp cramp in my leg makes it hard to move….Jumin wraps his arms more firmly around me.

"Don't worry love….. are you feeling ok? I fear I may have been too rough with you last night….can you stand?" He looks down at my legs...his hand drifts down and he strokes around my calf.

I shiver with his touch…..with each stroke, currents of electricity course through my body. Even though I am sore….this feeling….of him...is it bad to like it? I can still feel his touch from last night…. I can still feel the remnants of our passionate lovemaking on every inch of my body.

"I'm ok…I can stand." I have to stand….I don't want to worry him. If I act too weak he will blame himself...even though it was me who had asked for that…. I didn't ask him to stop. I don't even regret the pain today…. Feeling him all over me...even in the morning….I like it. I pull away from him and grab the bed to stand up. I push off the side of the bed...pulling myself up slowly. This is harder than I thought…. My legs wobble like those of newborn calf...the more I try and stand the more my body reminds me of what I did last night. My hips are sore...my entire body is sore...and my head is dizzy from the lack of sleep. It feels like a hangover...but for my entire body and not just my head. I've been sore from Jumin before...but never like this. Standing seems next to impossible...how am I going to walk? I must be worrying him…. is there a way I can hide this…..

Jumin's eyes narrow and he shakes his head. He wraps his arms around me firmly, forcing me to lean on him. His chest is warm...I lean into him….I can hear his heart. It's beating steadily…. I let out a sigh. I could just fall asleep right here…

No I can't...I have the flight….

"Let me help you dear…you don't look like you're ok to me." He takes my hand and places a kiss near my ring.

… "I might be a little sore…. " I admit.

'He nods and scoops me up in his arms. I gasp as he carries me off to the bathroom. I don't think I'll ever get used to how strong Jumin is….

"...I shouldn't have been so rough…" he shakes his head. "I am sorry my princess...I need to work on controlling myself so I don't hurt your precious body…."

"I'm not hurt!" I say quickly. "I'm just not used to…..doing. _..._ for so long…." come to think of it...why isn't he sore? Anyone would be after so long….. the shower is turned on and he sits me on the ledge in the shower. He repositions the shower spout and the water softly hits my body like rain….it's warm. It makes me sleepy...but it also feels good on my sore muscles. Jumin bends down and begins to wash my body with a small bar of soap. He touches each sore part of my body with a gentle touch. I stare at him...my cheeks feel hot.

His eyes drift up….he bites his lips he looks a bit troubled…."What's wrong?" I ask.

"I shouldn't of gotten so carried away last night… I find it hard to hold back around you...but that doesn't make it ok to be as inconsiderate as I was…"

He's feeling guilty? Over something like that? It's not like I didn't want it...I encouraged him…. "It's ok…." I give him a smile. "That's not something to feel guilty about...I would of asked you to stop if...if it was too much...so…."

His lips meet mine. My eyes widen in surprise.

"You are too cute my love…."

Cute? But I haven't even done anything….

He gives me a smirk. His hands trace down my side and his lips land on my neck. "You are very irresistible…" I feel my body tense up. Every move he makes affects me….. His lips move off of my skin...they linger inches away. His breath feels hot…..

"J-Jumin?"

He pulls away and begins washing my back. What was that? Jumin...he's always been very...assertive with his desires….ever since the start… but last night…. this morning…. it's like something has been lit inside of him…. In his gentle eyes is a look of a beast...a look that wants to devour me. Is it the honeymoon's doing? It has to be….

"Will the flight be long" I ask him. Trying to break the growing sexual tension.

"Not too long my love….it will be about five hours."

Five hours? "Is it far?" To be fair I don't know how fast planes go….or how far they can even fly….

"The island is outside of the Philippines."

"The Philippines..?" That's pretty far….really far….

"It used to take much longer to travel to the island. I suppose it was...two years ago when we built runway for the plane. We used to have to fly into Manila and take a boat. It's much more convenient to go there now."

A plane...a boat? The Philippines? Maybe I should of asked him more about this previously….

"I think you will enjoy it there….the weather is very nice….and the ocean is warm. I always enjoy visiting."

"It sounds lovely…." I give him a smile. I have never been to a tropical beach...or an island. I've seen the ocean...living in Seoul there is no way I wouldn't….but it's usually cold around here….so it's not like I have ever been in the water….

Jumin finishes washing my body and carries me out of the shower. He sets me on the bed and pulls out some clothes out of the closet. He gets dressed while staring at me from the corner of his eyes. His cheeks are slightly flushed….he is wearing a pleased grin.

I put on my underwear while I sit on the bed. Jumin walks over to me and places a kiss on my head. "Let me get you some aspirin my dear…."

Aspirin? I guess that would be helpful….He walks over to his bag and pulls out a small bottle. He places it by the bedside. On the small table besides me there is already a glass of water. Did Jumin get that for me last night after I fell asleep? That was nice of him….. I open the bottle and let two small round pills fall into my hand. I I place them on my tongue and let the water wash them down. The water rushes down my throat...It tastes so good… I am thirsty….so thirsty…. I drink it all.

Jumin comes back over to me, now fully dressed. He takes my empty glass and sets it back down on the table. "That should help with the sore muscles…." He tells me. "Should I let you stay in bed all day my princess? We can always delay our trip one day…."

"I'll be fine…". Interrupt him. "Really….you don't have to be so worried. It's just sore muscles…."

He frowns at me. Taking the dress he laid out for me he slips it over my head. He helps me zips up the side...but he doesn't pull away. He lingers there. His lips hit my shoulder and he kisses up to my neck. Eventually his lips land on mine. Our lips only meet for a moment, quickly, he pulls away. "If you say you are fine….." He looks me up and down as if he is trying to access my health….. "I suppose we can eat lunch and then go."

Lunch? But we are already running late…. "We can't just go now?" I ask. "We are already late….." I look at the clock. It's almost twelve thirty…..

"The island isn't going anywhere." He tells me. "And the plane will be there waiting for us any time we want to leave. There is no need to skip meals."

I frown. "I don't like making people wait…."

"I know." He kisses my cheek. "But the pilot already knows we're going to be late. We both should eat first. I am sure my princess is hungry after all that hard work last night." He flashes me a devilish grin.

I feel my cheeks grow hot. It's not that I am not hungry...I am….but isn't it best to just get going….?

"No more protesting." He tells me. "I will call a chef and we will have a lovely lunch together…."

A chef….that will take so much time…. We won't get out of here for another two hours… "Let me cook for you!"

Jumin gives me a shocked look. "Cook for me?"

I bite my lip. I guess I never have even offered to cook for him in the past…. It's not that I can't cook…. I am ok it it. Of course I am nowhere near the level of a professional….but I know the basics. "I can cook…" I reassure him. "I lived on my own for a long time… remember."

He nods. "Well I suppose if that is what you want to do...But can you stand long enough to do that my love?" He strokes my calfs with his hand….I feel my body shiver.

"I am sure I can…." I move away from him and swing my legs off the bed. My bare feet hit the hardwood floor and I stand up. My body feels sore….but I feel a bit better now. After the shower my body feels more awake. I am sure once the aspirin kicks in I will feel as good as new….. I turn around and give him a smile. "See I am perfectly fine."

Jumin gets up out of the bed, looking me up and down. "Alright my princess….you can make lunch and we can go. Are you sure that I shouldn't call someone…."

"This will be more fun." I inform him.

The two of us go downstairs to the kitchen. There isn't much food in the kitchen so I was only able to make us sandwiches and slice up some fruit. Jumin said he liked it though…. I wonder if he really did though? He is so used to fancy foods….was he just being nice? Maybe I can take cooking lessons later? It's not like I am a bad cook...but I am sure I could use some pointers…. I would like to cook for him more often…. He's always ordering in…. I wonder if he would even like me making him food regularly? Once he said that all food tastes the same if it isn't prepared by a professional… Maybe he wouldn't like it then? I should ask him about it later….

By the time we finish eating it is already almost one thirty. Jumin and I pack up everything in the room and Driver Kim takes our bags and puts them in the car.

* * *

The car ride takes exactly an hour...but it felt like a second because I fell asleep almost immediately as the car left the vineyard. Staying up so late has me extra tired….I almost got eight hours...but my body doesn't seem to understand that. The car pulls up to a green strip with a huge block of pavement stretching out as far as the eye can see. In front of us is a plane…..it's long...and white….we are so close. It has a shiny look to it...the sun makes it look even brighter…..it's a good size….much bigger than the car….are we really the only people who will be in it? Driver Kim opens the door and Jumin gets out. He offers me his hand. I grab Elizabeth's cat carrier and reach out and let him help me out. Jumin wraps his arm around my waist.

"Good afternoon Mr….and Mrs...Han!" A man exits the plane. He's wearing a white suit, a tie….and aviator sunglasses? Is he the plane's pilot?

"Good to see you Haneul." Jumin smiles at the man and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Sorry we're late…."

"No problem!" Haneul interrupts me before I can finish. "Mr. Han told me the departure time was flexible. No apologies needed Mrs. Han."

Mrs. Han…..? That's me….? This is going to take some getting used to. But I like it….this feeling…. I feel proud. Proud to be his wife…. Jumin pulls me closer and flashes me a quick smile before looking back at Haneul.

"The skies look pleasant." Haneul casually says. He turns around and walks back to the plane. "Would you like to depart Mr. Han? The plane is ready."

Jumin nods. "Yes we should go…" He looks down at me. "By the time we get there won't be much sunlight left."

Haneul looks at his watch. "If we leave now we may be able to catch the sunset."

Sunset? I guess it's two thirty….so in five hours it will be seven thirty…..it usually dark by then….will we really catch the sunset?

"There is an hour time difference," Jumin tells me sensing my confusion.

Driver Kim opens the trunk of the car and pulls out my bag. I spin around to try and help him but a sharp ache runs through my body preventing me from rushing over and helping him. Jumin looks down at me with a look of concern. "Come with me dear….Driver Kim with be fine."

He nods at me with a smile. Jumin and I walk over to the plane…. walking isn't hard anymore...but my hips are still noticeably sore...and if I move too quickly my body isn't shy to remind me what I did last night….

Jumin leads me up some stairs into the plane. Climbing stairs is hard….I try to not let Jumin see me wince with every step. I'm sure he can tell though...I'm not good at hiding things from him. Eventually after what feels like a hundred stairs...we board the plane. To the left I see Haneul sitting down in front of a million buttons and a huge window...the front of the plane? It looks complicated….too the right I see a long corridor...there are couches...a table...a TV...it's like a little room….. Jumin leads me to the right and motions for me to sit down at a couch near the entrance. I sit down and he sits next to me. I set down Elizabeth's cat carrier besides my feet. She's pretty quiet...I look down. She's asleep….

"Are you really alright my love?" He strokes my hand. "You're in pain…"

I shake my head. "It's fine Jumin...don't worry about it. I must be out of shape from being on bed rest for so long…"

He brings my hand to his lips and kisses near my ring. "Are you still tired my love?"

"A little." I admit. "But being here I feel a bit more awake….I've never been inside a plane...this thing….can fly….?" I say thinking aloud.

He chuckles at me. "Of course, it was built for that purpose."

"That's kinda amazing…." I say looking around. "I'm excited…."

He smiles. "I've never seen someone so excited about a plane. It's very cute." He leans in and kisses my cheek. "I suppose objectively it is a feat of modern engineering. Although, this plane isn't nearly as impressive as some of the more modern ones in use for commercial airlines..however, this plane is much more convenient than taking a commercial plane."

"Bigger planes..?" I wonder how big they get? If they are too big can they still fly… I don't know anything about planes..I've never been interested enough to look into them. I guess in movies they look pretty big. Compared to those I guess this one could be considered small. Though, it it's hard to gauge off of just an image on TV...

He kisses the top of my head. As he does, Driver Kim comes in with our bags. He opens a cabinet I didn't notice was there near the entrance. He sets the bags on their side and shuts the door. "You should be all set Mr. Han. I will see you in two weeks."

"Yes. We will see you then. Thank you Driver Kim."

"You're welcome." He looks at the two of us and gives us a friendly smile. "Have a wonderful honeymoon you two."

Jumin looks down at me and strokes my hand. "We will."

I nod. It should be a good time…. I have never been on a trip like this before…. I have never been overseas….or in a plane….to a tropical beach….to Europe. All those new things will be with Jumin….. my heart feels warm. I lean up against him. He feels warm…. I love him so much….my heart hurts.

This man….is really my husband? I wonder if this will ever feel normal? Right now it all seems so amazing…. It all happened so quickly…. It's hard to soak it in…. But I'm overjoyed it happened….. I throw my arms around him and flash him a smile. "I'm excited."

His eyes widen….his cheek grow a slight pink hue….He's so adorable...I can't help but smile ear to ear... "Yes….I am too."

Driver Kim leaves the plane and the pilot shuts the door. We put on our seat belts…..It doesn't take long for the plane to start to move. I look out the window with wide eyes. Green trees…..empty land…..pavement...run past the plane with increasing speed. We are picking up speed at a rapid pace.

We are going really fast now….everything looks like a blur…..we hit a bump making my body move….wait that wasn't a bump….we are no longer on the ground. I feel my body lean to the back of the plane. I glup….we are in the air….

I look out the window again…..the ground is getting further and further away….my ears feel plugged… I take another gulp. We are high...really high...it's getting hard to make out Driver Kim's car….

I look over at Jumin. He looks relaxed. I guess this sort of thing is normal for him...he does go on all those business trips after all… I look back at the window…..we have flown past the area where we departed….I can no longer see it….square pieces of green land is below us. We are so high up nothing looks distinct….We go higher...and higher….until...

I see clouds...lots of clouds. The sky is being consumed in white foam….I can't see anything….the plane takes a slight bump. Is it ok we can't see anything? Is the pilot ok….?

I gasp….suddenly….sky…..

A floor of white clouds is below us….the ground can no longer be seen….Tall clouds reach up towards the bright sun. They look solid...not like clouds at all...it's like they are like snowy mountains…. Are we in a different world? The plane stabilizes and my body no longer is forced to lean to the side…. I scan the vast landscape of snowy, mountainous, clouds….It's beautiful…. I've never seen anything like it…..

I feel Jumin squeeze my hand and I look over at him. "Jumin! Do you see that?" I ask him. "The clouds….they look like mountains!"

He smiles at me. "Yes I see it dear."

"They look so pretty…" I sigh. "Does it always look like this?"

"The clouds change every day….so no." He says. "But it isn't unusual to see cumulonimbus clouds during this time of year."

"Planes….are kind of amazing. I can't believe we are in the sky!" I giggle...maybe it's because I'm tired that this seems so amazing...but this is seriously cool. We….we are in the sky…..surrounded by snowy mountains….that are clouds…..

"If you like it that much I will make a point to take you often." Jumin kisses my hand. "If you enjoy the sky...perhaps you would enjoy helicopters as well…. They are quite loud….but the feeling you get when you are close to the water is quite nice."

He's mentioned that before…. I always thought it sounded excessive to do something like that...but...if it's with Jumin….if it's this amazing…."I'd like that…."

"Then consider it a promise." He wraps his arm around the small of my waist and I lean into him. I can hear his heart….it's beating quickly. Is he excited to be in the sky too….? He must be…. It's so amazing… I don't think I could ever get used to this….it will always be amazing to fly so high in the sky. To see the clouds like this….to be in the sky...like a bird….it's….it's...truly incredible.

I look out the window and let out a sigh. We fly by the clouds...smoothly….like we are in some sort of dream. How many times as a child had I thought how I wanted to be a bird….? I wished and hoped to fly away….and now… I'm so high in the sky...flying away. In a way...I'm going on an adventure. Just like how I dreamed as a child…. But now….it's even better than how I imaged. I have someone who loves me by my side...someone I love back. I have a family….the two of us, Elizabeth, the RFA. My heart is full….it feels like it is expanding. Growing with love every second I am by Jumin's side….my husband's side. This feeling is wonderful…it's indescribable…..pure joy maybe?

"Do you want a drink?" He asks. "I asked Haneul to make sure we had some champagne on board. Today's a celebration after all."

Champagne? I give him a smile, "That would be lovely."

Jumin get's up from his seat and walks across the plane to a counter….on the counter there's a bucket with a bottle sticking out of it. He takes out the bottle and with a swift pop he opens it and pours two glasses. Had Haneul put it in ice? That was nice of him…. Jumin walks back over to me and gives me the glass. I take it...he flashes me a warm smile…. He clinks his glass with mine and kisses the top of my head. "Cheers to my lovely bride."

Bride? I feel my cheeks grow hot. Being married….that's incredible. Today is incredible….

"Do you want me to put on some music my love? The flight will be long, so you should relax."

Music? "That would be nice…."

He nods going back to the corner where the champagne bottle rests. He sets his phone in a small alcove. In a few seconds a soft melody begins to play throughout the plane…. The music is full and soft….a woman begins signing...is that French? Is this the kind of music he likes? It doesn't sound recent….but the melody is unmistakably romantic.

He sits back down. His eyes are fixated on me. I take a sip of the champagne….keeping my eyes on him. I pull the glass from my lips….. I look down at the glass, but as I do, I feel Jumin's lips press against mine. He tastes like champagne…. My heart skips a beat…. I feel bubbly inside… my heart is warm..like it could burst at any moment.

Jumin pulls away...his finger caresses my cheek. He traces it slowly...fixated on the area…. Hie eyes shut and he leans back towards me, resting his forehead on mine. A gentle sigh escapes his lips.

"Jumin?" I ask.

"MC…" He sighs again. "I love you so very much….do you know that?" He opens his eyes and traces his finger down to my chin. I can hear his breath...it's smooth and steady….His gaze is so strong...and honest...I feel my cheeks heating up. I look away from him and down at my glass. Jumin...he has grown to be very honest. Looking back up I kiss his cheek.

"I love you...so much." I tell him. He flashes me a smile and slides his hand midway up my dress, rubbing my leg. I feel my skin form small goosebumps. His touch is so powerful.

I hear a meow… Is Elizabeth up? I look down...to see a wide eyed Elizabeth purring.

"You can let her out if you want," Jumin says before I can ask.

I unzip the cat carrier and she jumps up on my lap. I pet her head and she purrs even more. She closes her eyes and goes back to sleep….she must be tired…. I am too...but I don't want to sleep. Not yet anyways. I want to stay in this moment with Jumin…. This is real right? If I go to sleep….and I wake up….will we still be married? Is this real…? Is feeling this amount of happiness even possible outside of a dream…. I grab his hand. I watch our fingers intertwine….our rings intertwine. This has to be real…. Will I become used to this feeling? I suppose it's impossible for it to be this perfect forever….. But….maybe it can? Even if things are hard….if he's there it's going to be ok. Just being near him is enough to make my heart soar….. Maybe I will feel this happy forever…. I'd be ok with that….

"What's on your mind dear?" He asks, still stroking my leg. "You seem like your head is full of thoughts." He kisses my cheek. I'm so close to him…..I feel hot...with him next to me….But it is a good kind of hot.

"Jumin….do you feel….like...in shock? I keep thinking…..that this seems so surreal. Like….we're married….it's crazy…We aren't dreaming right….?"

He chuckles stroking Elizabeth's head. "That is what you were thinking of? How cute…." He lets out a soft chuckle taking a sip of his champagne. "Yes dear. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry anymore. We promised to stay besides each other forever." He places a soft kiss on my cheek.

I lean closer to him. It's real...I know that. I could never make this up. But...the whole situation is so crazy….it's hard to accept it just as it is. To accept this amount of joy.

"You're happy my princess?"

Happy? A smile explodes on my face. I nod. "I'm so happy Jumin….! I mean we are in the sky….with Elizabeth...we're going to a beach…..we're married…We...we're a family….of course I'm happy Jumin." Jumin's eyebrows raise and his head tilts to the side...is he really surprised that I am happy? This is amazing… I never thought I would be here..I never thought I could be this happy. "I was happy….just being by your side...but now…" I look down. "Now...I feel so happy...I didn't even know if it is possible to feel this way…. I feel like since yesterday...my heart has been expanding… I feel overwhelmed….from the joy..." It is hard to put it into words...I hope that made sense….

He lets out a broken sigh. "The things you are saying today are so adorable and sweet." He takes my hand and places a kiss near my ring. "Come closer…." He wraps his arm tighter around my waist. I scoot so close to him my hip is pressed on top of his leg. He leans his head on mine. "I'm overjoyed as well." A kiss is buried in my hair. "We're family now….what a lovely and true thought…."

The song changes….it is just as soft as the previous….but this time the voice is deeper….a man? His voice is smooth and passionate….he's singing in English….

"Do you know this song?" Jumin asks softly.

I shake my head. "I've never heard it before.

"It's sung by Elvis Presley, I never thought much of it...until I met you. It's a romantic ballad."

Until he met me? I don't really speak English….but I can understand by his tone he is singing about love.

"You don't speak English...that's right." He smiles. "It's called, _Can't Help Falling In Love With You._ Should I translate it for you?"

Translate? I take a sip of champagne. "Sure…?"

The music plays a few bars, he grabs my hand…. "Wise men say…only fools rush in," his voice is deep...I feel my cheeks growing red. Is he singing to me? His voice is nice...I hadn't expected it to sound so nice. Has he has lessons? "But I can't help falling in love with you." He whispers in my ear. I feel more goosebumps form on my arm….what is he doing….is that what the song really says? "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?" His thumb strokes my hand. I take a sip of champagne, trying to hide the blush gathering at my cheek…. "If I can't help falling in love with you….." My heart skips another beat. This song is really romantic….I'm surprised Jumin has it on his phone…. "like a river flows surely to the sea, darling as it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand…." He whispers, he strokes my cheek and turns my head to look at him. His gaze traps me...I can't look away…."Take my whole life too…. For I, I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be….. Take my hand….take my whole life too…. For, I can't help….falling in love with you….. For I can't help…..falling in love with you." He sings out the last part a bit louder….his voice is lovely…. it's deep….. full of love…

The song ends with soft music…..it switches to a classical piece…. My cheeks feel hot. Jumin...he can just say those things so easily…. I guess it was the song saying that...but it seemed like he was saying it to me….how can he sing so well? I gulp. That...was overwhelming….I could feel all his emotion…. I love him so much...I don't even know how to react...

"You are embarrassed?" He asks stroking my red cheeks. "It's just me darling."

I know it's just him….but saying those sorts of things so honestly...even if it is just a song….how could I not feel embarrassed...and excited...and flattered….?

"I've always liked the sound of classic love ballads," he informs me. "They are easy on the ears….they make me feel relaxed. But when I met you...they gained more meaning." He takes my hand and brings it to his lips. "I understand what they are singing about now."

I smile at him, but my lips tremble. He's being so sweet right now….I don't know how to process it. He's always sweet….but this…..this is at another level. He just sung to me...a love ballad… I sip my champagne. I want my heart to calm down...but it won't.

He leans in and he kisses my trembling lips. Pulling away, he holds my face gently. "I just made you happy...correct?"

I manage a nod.

A grin spreads on his face. "You are very cute. Every day I believe I am understanding you better…." He kisses my cheek. "My precious bride….I want to make you happy. I plan to work hard to understand how you are feeling…." He kisses my other cheek and lets out a sigh. "I like it when you look at me like that….with those big happy surprised eyes…." he shakes his head. "I can tell you love me…..when you look at me like that…."

My body feels stiff with his words….of course I love him….I am glad he can tell…. I want to understand him better too…. I'm sure in time we will understand each other perfectly.

Jumin wraps his arms around my waist….I hear a click….did he undo my seatbelt? Swiftly pulls me onto his lap….. I gasp and he wraps his arms around me. "I want to be close to you right now…" he lets out a sigh.

I look behind my shoulder, his eyes are closed….I want to look at his face….I turn my body around so I am facing him, sitting in his lap. I rest my legs outside of his. Wrapping my arms around him, I embrace him fully. He looks up with me with a pleased look. A soft kiss is placed on my lips. A tug on my hair makes me look to the side, Jumin has looped his fingers up in the ends on my hair. He strokes it with his finger. A smile is on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"I am thinking of all the exciting things I can do with you….things I can show you." He releases my hair. "I keep thinking….how I'm very excited for when we want to have children. I think a little girl….just as sweet as you….would make me the happiest man in the world."

Children? That's what he is thinking about? A little girl… I suppose that would be nice. "A boy would be nice too…" I chuckle. "I wonder if he would like dogs…" I tease.

"Dogs?" He asks surprised. "If it was our child that would be fine….however I hope that they would see that cats are a far superior species."

I like both….but there is no denying how adorable Elizabeth is…. But kids….Jumin is one to move fast. But we already talked about this…we are going to wait a bit until we understand how to be a married couple more…. There is no need to rush something as important as that…. It would be nice though….a baby….our baby. I don't feel ready to be a mom….but if I found out I was pregnant today….with his baby…. I think I would be happy. I love him...I'd do anything for him…. I want to have a family with him. Even though it's best to wait….I want to wait...but even so...the idea doesn't seem crazy. It actually seems natural….even nice.

A smile spreads on his face. "You seem more warmed up to the idea than before. Is my assessment correct?"

"Yes…" I say cautiously. "But I still feel like we should wait a while…"

He nods. "Of course….." He strokes my leg again. "We have a lifetime….if my beautiful bride says she wants to wait...I will wait until you feel ready."

I lean into him, resting my forehead on his. He wants to have children as soon as possible….I understand that. He is older than me…. But I'm happy he's being so understanding that I want to wait. I am usually fine with going along with his pacing….but with this….if we can….waiting until we have learned a bit more about each other is best. Having a baby….I'm sure it must be stressful. Being responsible for a little life….it's no joke… One mistake...could be a big deal. It's scary….even though the idea is wonderful. I want us to be prepared….to be completely solid in our decision. That way….we can give the child the best life possible. "Thanks Jumin." I give him a smile. "I understand why you want to have kids so quickly….but I'm happy you understand. I just want to make sure I am prepared so the baby can be the happiest it can be...and have the best life possible."

He takes a strand of my hair and kisses it. "MC…..just thinking that way...I am sure you will be a great mother someday."

I really hope so…. Having a baby….it's one of the biggest life milestones….. "I'll be excited for the day." I tell him.

"MC…." He shakes his head and looks away; his cheeks are flushed.

Did I say something wrong? I reach out to him and he grabs my hand. "What is it Jumin?"

"When you are so sweet and thoughtful...sometimes I find myself thinking indecent things…." His voice is hushed….is he talking to me? Indecent things? "I know you want to wait. I agree that waiting is best… There are going to be many changes in our lives now we are married…. It's logical to wait until we are accustomed to the changes. But….I very much want to put a baby inside of you…."

A baby inside of me? Did he just say that aloud…. My chest feels tight….. I feel a bit excited...even though I know I shouldn't. We should take things slow today...especially after last night…. Is this what Jaehee was saying….when she said Jumin can be very convincing when he has something he wants? Because...those words are doing a very good job…. another glass of champagne and with a few more direct and sweet words I might be ok with the idea…..I shake my head. No...I've already made up my mind…. I can't just bend to his will so easily…His hand on my thigh feels so present…. I am so aware of him…. How does he do this? With just a few words...he can make me his….

He takes my glass from me. I haven't had too much...why is he taking it? I don't need it refilled… I look at him wide eyed as he sets it on the table besides us. He turns back to me….in his eyes there is a look of passion….a ravenous beastly look…. I know that look…..

He quickly embraces me, leaning me down on the sofa...I hear a thump besides us…. Looking over I see Elizabeth walking across the room. She must of jumped off because of the sudden movement….. I feel Jumin's hand take my chin. He moves me back to look at him….his lips meet with mine...his breath is so hot. I gasp between his hot, heavy, passionate kisses. My heart is skipping beats….it's hard to breathe...my head is spinning. Quickly I am becoming overcome with his desire….

He pulls away….with his head inches from mine. He slips his hand under my back. "Don't worry my love…..I won't go too far….your body is still sore. I will be a gentleman."

This is him being a gentleman? With him on top of me? Stroking my leg? Really? Is he trying to make me go crazy….? The pilot is only a few feet away….if he saw us...I'd be so embarrassed…. I look over towards the front of the plane. I can't see much…

Jumin takes my chin and has me look back at him once again….demanding my attention. "He won't come…..He knows we just got married dear." He runs his hands down my sides, stopping at my waist. Tightly he grabs it with both of his hands. "So beautiful…." He whispers. Drawing near, he kisses my neck. I feel a shiver through my whole body. It still aches...but another ache is beginning to consume me...the ache for him….

I sigh. It's no use. I want him so much… my judgment is being overcome…. I can't deny myself what comes natural. Even if I can't move tomorrow…. I can't deny myself what is right in front of me...what I desire so fully. I wrap my legs around him and pull his body against mine. "I'm not going to let you tease me like that." I whisper to him.

He raises his eyebrows.

"It's fine….if you want to…" I reach up and stroke his cheek. "I'm already feeling better…."

"If that's what my lovely wife desires…." He slides his hand up my skirt. A soft moan escapes my lips as he strokes the outside of my underwear.

"Is it really ok...here?" I ask….will Haneul really not come?

He nods. "Don't worry. Haneul has to fly the plane for a while….it will take a few hours before he will come out." My body tenses as Jumin's finger strokes my clit from outside of my panties. He smirks as my body shakes in his arms. Drawing his finger away from my clit, he pushes aside my panties. With a single hand he unzips his pants. Pulling out a condom from his pocket, he puts it on in a swift motion. He leans up against me. I gasp, feeling the press of his familiar shape...it's hot…and so hard…. I want him….I want him inside of me so badly my head is spinning…..

Wait….Come to think of it….why did he have a condom in his pocket? Was he planning on this?

I gasp as he presses into me. It doesn't hurt...but I still feel raw inside from last night. My head feels light….it feels so good….my body feels full. Full of him…. A moan escapes my lips….it isn't quiet….I know I need to be quiet….but as he starts to move it's near impossible. Jumin pulls my body back onto his lap. He gently moves me up and down. I burry my face into his shoulder trying to silence the moans escaping my mouth. It's hard to be quiet….it doesn't seem like Jumin minds…..but if I am too loud won't Haneul catch on…..? I don't want to be caught….. If we are too loud he could think something is wrong and come to check on us….. That would be bad...and embarrassing for everyone involved…. but…..if someone saw me like this…. I feel my insides grow tighter….

Had thinking about getting caught just aroused me more….? These sides Jumin brings out of me….. I don't understand them…. Last night I had gotten excited from his rough treatment of me…. I felt aroused tied up… now I am feeling excited getting caught…? What is this side of me? I don't know it at all. Am I really like this? Is it Jumin's influence….? Jumin thrusts me down to the base of him….he pauses for a moment to grab my bum….I am soaking wet…..I am so tight it hurts. I want him to keep moving. It's too tight. It aches so much it hurts. I feel my insides twitch and convulse, begging for more….making my head light. I am going crazy….. I try and move my hips but Jumin holds me down not letting me move… is he trying to tease me? That's so unfair…. whimpers escape my lips…. Whimpers? What is this? I haven't made this sound before…. But...I can't stop. I don't have control of my body… I am overcome with desire for him.

Jumin bites my ear...massaging my bum in his strong grip. "I plan to keep you very busy these two weeks…I hope you are prepared. I am getting addicted to that sweet voice calling my name…."

"J-J-Jumin….." I moan. "Don't stop….please…." My head is spinning. I feel so incredibly hot….my mouth feels dry. I need him to move more than I have needed anything before…. "It hurts if you don't move…." My body falls closer into his embrace.

"It hurts?" He asks curiously. "Your body is showing me you are overwhelmed with pleasure" He nibbles on my ear more. I moan loudly. Keeping his strong grip on my bum he moves me up and back down. He subtly rocks his hips back and forth…. I feel every movement at my very core…. This feeling. I am going crazy…. it feels so good. My whimpering doesn't stop….it just gets louder. He lets out a muffled grunt. "You are so tight my love…. Did you want me that badly?"

I nod…. "You teased me…." I moan. "I can't….." moans escape my mouth mixed with frantic whimpering. Each thrust makes my head spin and makes my body relish in pleasure… This feeling… of lust… of extreme desire… It's overwhelming my body. Overtaking every part of me. It's like every thrust makes me lust after the next one even more…

"Just like that…those beautiful sounds…." He kisses my cheek. "Am I being gentle enough? Do you feel any pain?"

I shake my head. I feel good...so good. "Just don't stop…." I gasp, wrapping my arms around him as he continues moving me up and down ontop of him. My breathing is heavy… it's like I can't get enough oxygen….I can't catch my breath...but I don't want to. It feels good...the pleasure is overtaking me… The soreness from before has faded...I can only feel him. He feels so big inside… my body grips him tighter… I can feel every part of him. He fits inside me so perfectly…. he fills my body up...reshaping it to him. Connecting us…. I grasp the back of his coat for support.

His lips meet mine. I melt into him instantly. Our tongues dance around in each other's mouths. My heart is skipping beats, my chest feels tight. Jumin bites the bottom of my lip and I let out a sharp moan. He strokes my leg as he thrusts me up and down...kissing my lips….my cheeks...my neck…..my breasts. He is all around me… in this position….we are so close….

He begins moving me up and down at a faster rate. I fasten my hands behind his neck and our eyes lock. I muffle my moans into his suit jacket. It feels so good it's hard to think…

I gasp….

The unbearable tightness inside of me, trembles and relaxes over and over again. Jumin gasps too...he twitches inside of me. My whimpers continue as constant relief consumes the both of us.

My head is spinning… it feels so light. I open my eyes….it's not just my head, everything is spinning…. my insides feel raw….and overworked….I take a deep breath….finally able to catch my breath for the first time. I continue to tremble with aftershocks….I have no more strength….. my body feels numb like a noodle…I collapse and Jumin wraps his arms around me. He gives me a gentle smile, stroking my flushed cheeks. I gasp as he slowly pulls out…. He lifts me off of his lap and leans me down on the sofa. Out of the corner my eye I see him take off the condom and toss it into a trash can. He takes a tissue and cleans both of us off.

He leans down, a kiss is placed on my cheek. He lifts my head onto his lap, and he strokes my hair. The music still plays faintly in the background. I grab onto his waist and let my eyes close.

"Are you tired my love?"

I nod...I am tired….maybe I can just take little nap….

* * *

"MC….wake up….we just landed."

I open my eyes. Landed? Had I missed it? I yawn and stretch my arms. Landed...like on the ground? Are we on the island? I look outside the window….it's almost dark….but I can still see trees...sand…. It looks very green….even a bit jungle like.

"The house isn't far." He tells me. "You can see the ocean from there."

I nod. I stand up and put Elizabeth in her carrier. Another yawn escapes my lips. I feel so much better…. I must've needed more rest.

Jumin and I disembark the plane and Haneul helps us with our bags. A small golf cart is parked a few feet away from the plane. Haneul puts our bags in the back. I scan the area...it's so quiet. A few birds...the sound of wind rustling through the trees. It's serene and relaxing...however...it's hot. So amazingly hot. The sun isn't out….but it feels like the peak of summer...steamy...humid...so humid. Just standing here for a few seconds I can feel sweat gather at my brow. Haneul drives us away from the plane into the jungle filled area. I sit with Elizabeth in my lap, scanning every strange plant, every tall palm tree, every colorful bird. It doesn't take more than ten minutes to reach a clearing. A soft salty breeze hits my face...and I see it. The ocean….

It lies before me...sparkling like a bright gem. The gentle melody of the waves crashing on the shore fills my ears. The sand is white...and the sun can be seen peeking out from underneath the ocean. Its breathtaking….The sky...it's rich with purple and blue hues. It looks like painting...it's so beautiful...how is it real?

A house sits a few feet away from the beach. Made of stucco...and with a large open deck with a pool. What's the point of the pool? There is the ocean…? I wonder why Jumin put it there? It's not a particularly large house...but judging from the outside...it's probably very nice inside.

Jumin and I get out of the cart and Haneul carries our things towards the house. We enter the house and a refreshing gust of cool non-humid air hits my sweaty face. The house is floored all around in tan marbled tile...The room looks how I'd imagine a beach house to look...the furniture is made with complex caning patterns...and light colored wooden tables. Jumin leads us to a side room. A large bed presents itself to me. White curtains surround it… a large window is in the front of the room. Jumin walks over to it and opens it, a soft gust of ocean breeze sweeps through the room. A smile explodes on my face. The view is incredible… I set down Elizabeth's cat carrier on the bed not taking eyes off the ocean. The ocean draws me to it...I can't stay away. The sounds of the waves...they beckon me...they pull me.

My feet step one in front of the other...I don't have control of my body…. I have to go to the ocean...I can't stop myself… it's so sparkly...and the sound…

The sound of the waves is louder as I walk out the side door of the bedroom. My feet hit the sand...sand slips into my shoes.

"MC?" I hear Jumin ask in the distance. I should turn around...but the ocean...the breeze...the salty air...it calls me.

Something grabs my hand and pulls me back. I turn around. It's Jumin.

"Where are you running off to?"

I point at the beach.

He chuckles. "It's almost dark my love...we should eat dinner…."

I shake my head. I want to go now… "I want to see…." I protest. "I won't be long…."

Jumin let's go of my hand and let's out a sigh. "Only for a bit dear...don't go in the water by yourself, it's dangerous. I need to take care of some things with Haneul but I'll come as soon as I can." He turns away, but before he gives my cheek a quick peck.

I take off my shoes and walk to the beach. My feet sink into the warm sand...making it hard to walk. It was so hot a second ago...but the cool ocean breeze cools me down. It's nice...the weather by the ocean is perfect…..

I approach the waves, the sand under my feet grow wet. Looking back I see a trail of footprints...growing in depth as the sand becomes moist from the ocean. I lift up my leg and dip it in the water...I wince expecting to be greeted by cool water, but it's warm...not cold all all. I stand ankle deep in the ocean water. The waves creases my legs….the water is soft and smooth…. I want to go further in…..

I shake my head. Jumin said it could be dangerous...I shouldn't worry him like that. It's not like I am a strong swimmer either…..

I stand with my eyes closed….just listening the the soft sound of the waves echo around me rids the tension in my body…..just being here...listening to the waves, absorbing the salty air, is just as relaxing as any spa treatment. I wish I could just go out….and float in the water…..But I shouldn't. Jumin's right….it's almost dark...it's probably dangerous…. Last time he said something was dangerous and I didn't listen….I got shot. Maybe I should listen to him….

I walk out of the waves and sit on the beach, a few inches away from where the sand becomes wet. I lean back, and close my eyes. The sand is soft…..and warm…...

After a while I feel a hand on my cheek. I look up to see Jumin towering above me. "Did you fall asleep again?" He asks. "Come inside….I have dinner for us."

I nod sitting up. Jumin offers me his hand and he helps me up. Sand falls out of my hair, I shake my body, letting the sand release it's hold on me. I walk back to the house but Jumin stops me as I am about to walk through the door that connects the beach to the bedroom. I look over at him, he shakes his head and points to the left. Turning my head, I look over to see a table on the large deck with candles lit around it, two plates, and an unopened bottle of wine.

He takes my hand and leads me over to the table. Kissing my hand, he pulls out a chair and motions for me to sit down. I sit down, and Jumin follows suit. He sits across from me with a large smile on his face.

"Did...you make this?" I ask looking down. There is a beautifully prepared filet of fish...some rice...vegetables...all laid out just so. Come to think of it...this is a private island, so that would mean no one else would live here. So...then….how are we supposed to get food….?

Jumin chuckles, "No, I had arranged for a chef to prepare our meals for the entire trip. All we need to do is relax."

Oh? I suppose I should not be surprised….this is Jumin after all.

"Would you have preferred it if I cooked it? It wouldn't taste as good as this if I had…"

"No, this is perfect." I give him a big smile. "I was just wondering how food was going to be taken care of since no one else lives here."

"Whenever I come here I hire a chef to stay with me and a maid comes in by boat every day."

"He's staying with us?" I ask. I haven't seen anyone else….

"Yes….there is another house about a twenty minute ride from here." He informs me. "It's not as big as this house, but it is nice for guests, or chefs, or whoever else I want to bring here."

Another house…..? I suppose it shouldn't surprise me….but it still does.

"We will have plenty of privacy, don't worry my dear." He picks up my hand and kisses it. "Would you like some wine?"

I nod as he opens the bottle and pours both of us a glass. He picks up his glass and flashes me a handsome smile. "Cheers my love…."

I clink my glass with his. "Cheers." Bringing the glass to my lips I take a sip. The wine is light and balanced. I don't typically have white wine….but it feels right next to the ocean. Looking off into the distance I can see the waves crash on the shore. It's getting pretty dark. Soon I probably won't be able to see the ocean at all. I take a bite of the fish….it's delicious.

"The fish is freshly caught from around here," Jumin informs me.

It is very good...all of it is delicious. It must've been hard to plan all of this… I reach out and grab his hand. I give him a smile. "It's delicious. Thank you for taking care of all of this…I know everything was really stressful around the wedding and then with everything going on…." I look back to the ocean. "But, I'm excited we are here….the ocean….it's so beautiful…."

Jumin cheeks are flushed and he stares at me with that cute flattered look of his. "Of course….anything for my beautiful bride. I'm happy this pleases you."

I would of been pleased just staying at the winery. But here...it's so beautiful….I'm more than pleased...I'm elated. I wonder what the beach looks like in the sun…? Does it look as beautiful as it does in photographs?

"It's dark now...but tomorrow you can play in the ocean all you want." He tells me. "We can do whatever we want here." He strokes my hand.

I look back at him. His smile...it's enchanting…..whatever we want? I get a feeling I know what he's hinting at...but he's right. We can stay in bed all day here if we want… we can play in the ocean…. there's no schedule. For the next week it will just be free time...the two of us...delicious food...wine…. it sounds like heaven.

The two of us have a pleasant dinner. Together we manage to finish off the entire bottle of wine. I am a bit tipsy...but Jumin is fine. It's not fair how well he can hold his liquor…. Someday I have to get him drunk….but not tonight. I may have slept all day...but Jumin has been awake the entire time. Last night, he got as little sleep as I did. I know he is used to not getting a lot of sleep...but I don't want to unnecessarily push his body. We have all week to do whatever we want. This first night we should take it easy.

Jumin leads me back into the house. Holding my hand. I look back at the place where we ate. The plates are out...although the candles are blown out.

"Jumin…..are we going to do the dishes?"

"The dishes?" He turns around looking at me with a confused look.

I nod. "We can't just leave them there…."

"The maid will take care of it tomorrow."

Tomorrow? They will be so hard to clean then… "I want to do them…" I walk over to the table and pick up the plates. Jumin is staring at me looking confused as ever. Has he ever done the dishes….? I wonder….

"You want to?" He asks in a confused tone.

"Don't worry about it." I say with the plates in my hands. "Just wait for me inside…."

Jumin walks over to me and picks up the wine glasses and the empty bottle. "I can help dear. But...you really don't have to…"

"It's rude to just leave them out." I tell him. "It won't take long…there is only two plates."

He sighs and walks into the house with me. I place the plates in the sink and turn on the facet. I squirt some soap on the sponge and begin scrubbing the plates. There isn't much food left on them so they aren't hard to clean at all. I set the plates and silverware in the dish rack. I look over at Jumin to give me the wine glasses, but he isn't there….

I see him on the other side of the room grabbing another bottle of something… does he want to drink more?

I start to walk over towards him, but Elizabeth runs up purring. I bend over and scratch behind her ears. I scoop her up in my arms and rub my face against hers. Her fur is as smooth as silk. I hold her in my arms and sit down on the sofa by where Jumin is standing.

He flashes me a smile. "Dessert?" He asks holding up a wine bottle...the bottle looks like any other...but it's a bit smaller….Madeira…Portugal...1969? That's pretty old….I've never seen this type of wine before….

"I typically am not fond of sweet drinks, but this one is complex enough it is to my tastes." Jumin informs me. "It's quite good. I'm very fond of this vintage."

"Sure I'll have some…." I say against my better judgement. I've probably had enough to drink for tonight… I can still think clearly...but my body feels pleasantly tingly. But….this wine looks too good to pass up….

Jumin pops open the bottle and pours two glasses. An amber colored liquid comes out of the bottle…. Amber? Aren't wine's typically white….or red….sometimes pink…..but amber?

Jumin hands me a glass and sits besides me. He wraps his arm around me and clinks our glasses….. I bring the glass to my nose and sniff. It smells a bit like chocolate…..and oak….there is a distinct smell of liquor…. Taking the glass to my lips I take a sip. It feels smooth on my tongue...smoother than other wines….bordering syrupy….but in a good way. He's right it's very sweet. It tastes like dessert... I can taste flavors of oak, chocolate, fruit….maybe fig and nuts? I don't think my palate is sophisticated enough to pick up on all the flavors...but it's complex...and rich…..without being too heavy. It's very good…

Jumin flashes me a smile. "Are you enjoying it?"

I nod. "I've never had a wine like this….It's very different. I like it though."

"It is very different if you are not accustomed to dessert wines," He smiles. "You seem to have a similar pallet to me though, so I thought you would enjoy it"

I take another few sips…. my head is starting to feel dizzy. This wine...it's sweet, but it's stronger and more impactful than most…. I glance at the bottle….on the bottom in small letters it says ALC.19% BY VOL….

19%? Most wines are not over 13%... 19%? That is very strong…. I could easily get drunk off of this. I look down at my glass. All of the wine is gone. Jumin had only poured a bit…. Jumin notices and fills my glass back up, as well as his. I look down into my amber colored glass. I should stop….but it tastes really good….it would be rude not to drink it…. It's not like I have to be anywhere tomorrow. I can sleep in…. Really, what is the harm? It is just me and Jumin…. He's seen me drunk….

Wait...last time I got drunk...I gave him a lap dance…. I need to be careful… I don't want to embarrass myself like that again…. he did say he liked it though…. But still….that's so embarrassing….

Jumin kisses my cheek and I look over at him. His lips smell like the wine…..They are so sweet….so much sweeter than usual… Do his lips taste as good as they smell? I wonder….I lean in and kiss his lips….they are incredibly sweet….. Our lips melt together….. A sigh escapes from my breath…. The hand he is not using to hold his wine glass moves down my back. He holds it at the small of my back...stroking the area slowly. Pulling away, I can still smell the sweetness on his breath…. I bring the glass to my lips again…. I take another sip… It tastes like his lips….well I guess his lips taste like the wine…. but they are one in the same…..

Jumin flashes me a smile. "Your cheeks are a bit red my love…. are you feeling tipsy?"

I've been tipsy for a while…. I take another sip…. this is starting to move past tipsy…. I should stop….but just don't want to….I give him a nod.

He chuckles and pats my head. "You are very cute my love. Do you want more….?"

I want more...yes...should I have more…probably not….. He pours more in my glass without waiting for my response. I bring it to my lips without thinking and drink another sip. It's rich….but somehow so easy to drink….. The slight syrupy texture lets it go down like honey infused tea….

Jumin gives me a big grin. He pets my head…..Leaning in closer he places a kiss on my cheek…. he smells so sweet…. I scoot in closer…. I lean my my head on his shoulder. I feel so relaxed….. The scent of him...the wine….the soft breeze of the ocean…. It's all so perfect…..

Jumin wraps his arm back around me….he takes another sip of his wine. I do the same. My head is starting to feel fuzzy… My body feels tingly….. I scoot even closer to Jumin…. He's so handsome….. Is it because of the wine? I want to attack him…. Stroke his chest….. I should hold back…. but why… I don't really want to…. He's already seen all my sides….. What am I even trying to hide? I drink the rest of the glass…. It is quickly refilled by Jumin….. is he enabling me? Does he want me to get drunk? I wonder…..

I take another sip and move from his side…. I crawl up closer to him…. Jumin looks at me with an amused look….but I don't care… he is just so handsome…. I want to touch him…. kiss his body….

"Hey Jum-Jumin…." My voice stutters surprising me… Am I dunk….? I look around the room is spinning…. I am drunk… Oh well…. I suppose I was a goner as soon as he took out this bottle of wine...might as well go with it. There is no use fighting it….. I sip down the rest of the wine in my glass and set it down on the table….placing it there is harder than I thought…..why is the table moving...it should just stay still….It makes a loud clink as I manage to set it down. I straddle my legs across Jumin…..I move in and kiss his lips…. He tastes even sweeter than before…. I suck on his bottom lip and let my tongue trace the roof of his mouth….. My hands drift up to his shirt… I unbutton it….. releasing his chest….

My hands run down it…. It is so firm….hard….. he really is very fit….. I kiss his neck….moving down to his pecks….. He pulls me away with a pleased expression. "I have got my lovely bride drunk...haven't I?"

I nod. He has…..

"What should I do with you...I wonder…." His grin is sly… devilish….he was planning on this….what is his aim…. not that I mind….the wine was so delicious…..and he looks so delicious….

"Wh-what should I do wit...with you…..?" I stutter… My words are not coming out right….. I'm a lightweight….. oh well...who cares…. I should just take off my top… it is kinda hot….

I look down….I am wearing a dress….that's right…..that's kinda hard to take off…..zipper…..I reach around to my side and release the zipper…. Jumin stares at me with an amused grin….geeze what is he so happy about? It's hot…. I lean in and kiss his smug cheek…. His cheek is nice and soft….I like that…..

Jumin pulls my face away….his arms slide underneath my bum and he scoops me up as he arms…. I am high in the air….I look around…. Did he pick me up…? "Wh-where?"

"Bedroom." He says firmly. I feel my cheeks grow even redder….. He carries me off into the bedroom and he throws me on the unfamiliar bed… I fall with a soft thud...the bed….it smells nice...and feels so fluffy….like a happy cloud… So happy… do beds have feelings? I bet this bed would be so happy…..it gets to live on a cool island….!

Jumin gets on the bed….unbuttoning his shirt further….He positions himself over me….I stare into his steady eyes….he really has pretty eyes…. I blink...as I open my eyes again the room is spinning more…. I reach up, my hand presses against his chest…..it's hard like a rock...but warm like something soft…my hand looks like it's spinning...that's kinda funny….I giggle. "Jumin….you are really pretty? Do you know?"

He chuckles… "You are so drunk my love."

I am so drunk….. "But it's your fau-fault…."

He nods. "It is my fault." His runs his hands down my body. His gaze is focused….and ravenous….. I feel myself melt into him….. Did he want to get me drunk? "Take off your dress…."

Take it off…. I have been trying to get it off….. I reach to my side….the zipper….I slide it further down…. Jumin sits me up… and lifts me onto his lap. I lift up my arms and he slides my dress off of my body. I look at him…. is his body blurry….? Or am I just that drunk…..

His hands continue to run up and down my body. I lean in closer to him….even though my dress is off...I still feel so hot…..

"So beautiful…." He lets out a sigh….his hand drifts behind my back and I feel a pop behind me…. my bra? It falls off onto the bed….

Beautiful? Is he talking about me…. I look around...there isn't anyone else here….he must be….. I smile at him.

"Come here my love…." He draws me in close. He kisses my neck….I feel my body shiver in his embrace…..his hands move up to my breasts….gently massaging them. My body feels numb from the alcohol….but I can feel his touch so well…..I want more….. a moan escapes my mouth…. "Jumi-Jumin…."

His smile grows wider. "You like that my love?"

I nod. I really like that…..Jumin slips his finger underneath the sides of my panties and plays with the elastic.

"Are you going to dance for me?" He asks.

Dance…? He wants me to dance? On the bed…? I move closer to him….I place my hand on his chest and force him on his back. He gives me a sly smile and grabs my hips. I move my hips side to side…..his smile grows wider…..does he like that….? He likes when I move….. I bend down and and kiss his chest as I sway my hips side to side….. I kiss down his chest….I stop….feeling a bulge…. He's erect…. Did my movement please him that much? What if I actually danced? Would he go crazy…. I get off of the bed and stand up…. I feel my body sway side to side…. I feel dizzy…. I steady myself. Jumin watches me with curious eyes…. He sits on the bed….he is still wearing all of his clothes…..that isn't right… I sway my hips side to side….moving my hands up and down my body. He watches me with an amused look. I approach him and take off his jacket…it's heavy…..I drop it on the ground. Slowly I unbutton his shirt…. I take it all the way off….. next pants….pants… I undo the button and force them off his legs...taking his boxers with them….. He's naked now….

I smile….he's so handsome…. and he's erect…. I peel his pants from his feet and set them off to the side….I look up…. He's so big….he's so happy to see me….. I lick him. He shivers …. Maybe he likes this? I move my hands up and down his legs. I see him twitch as I stroke around him…. Interesting…..he looks so interesting…. Maybe….could I be teasing him? He's always so mean...teasing me until I go crazy…. Maybe I can tease him….? I have only sucked on him once before….. I don't usually get the chance. I get on my knees and lean closer to his erect, raw, penis.

I lick the tip again. I wonder if it's the wine….but he tastes so sweet….I want more…I take him in my mouth…. He's so big….and hard….I can feel him twitching. He feels so hot….and hard…. I feel myself getting wet…. my body likes this…. he isn't touching me….but I am excited….. He wants me….. I want him…. I suck even harder….placing all of him in my mouth...until he hits the back of my throat. I hear soft moans from him…. beautiful soft moans. I like that…. I feel like I am in control.

I bob my head up and down. Letting him enter and exit my mouth while licking all around his throbbing organ…. It's kinda hard to fit it all in my mouth….. It feels like he is overpowering me…. I like it...I like this...A sound escapes my mouth as I suck him. He hits the back of my throat…. The feeling is odd...but I don't hate it…. It's like his cock is choking me…. Is it bad to like this? He tastes so sweet…. Usually men don't taste this good… Is it just because of the wine?

I wrap my hands around his legs, stroking around the area I am sucking…. My hands drift up...I feel his balls…. He lets out a groan as I touch them. Is he sensitive here? He likes it? I want him to feel good….maybe…. If I? I gently massage them in my hands as I continue sucking him at a steady pace.

"MC….?" He gasps.

Is that all he can say? I wonder if he feels like this when he makes me moan? I begin to suck him harder and his moans get louder. His voice is very erotic…..My legs feel wet...juices are flowing down my leg. I can taste him so well….he hasn't come yet...but I can clearly taste his seed….his precum…. There is a lot….he's twitching …. throbbing…. he's so hot…. he's so hard. He's going to come soon…. he's been throbbing more and more….it's getting wetter in my mouth with his juices. I bob my head faster and massage his balls more aggressively. His voice is raspy….uncontrolled….his moans are so distinct. I haven't heard him make these noises before…. I like these noises…. I need to do this more often…. I hear him moan out…. "MC….I'm going to come…."

Quickly, thick liquid overflows my mouth…. I move my head to the base of him and close my mouth…. I swallow the bitter substance as quickly as I can….there is so much….it's still coming out….he's throbbing….. The liquid is so thick. Thicker than the wine….thicker than syrup…. This is hard to swallow...how is it still squirting out….? It's overflowing from my cheeks and I feel some drip out. I try harder to swallow… I manage to get most of it down….I slowly remove him from my mouth...but as soon as I move my head more comes… His hands press against my head holding me to him. I glance up at him….he's eyes are closed….he's sweating… I swallow more…. he's still twitching… His cheeks are so flushed….his expression is so beautiful… It's a bit hard to breathe though….he's holding my head so firmly against him….

His arms fall to his side and he lets out a pleased sigh. I once again remove him from my mouth….He must have liked that….. I stand up. I peel off my panties….they come off slowly…..I have already ruined them...

Jumin opens his eyes. A satisfied smile creeps on his face. He takes my hips and with a swift yank he pulls me onto the bed. "Such a naughty girl…."

Naughty? But he seemed to like that a lot….. He caresses my face and wipes some the sticky seed away from the edges of my mouth.

"Now you have worked me up so much…..you better be prepared…." he whispers. I see him grab something from the bedside….a condom? He puts it on and pushes me on my back. He takes my legs with force….he pushes them behind my head…..completely exposing me…. Everything looks dizzy….but I can see him..the passion in his eyes….

"But...you liked... that…I'm not naughty." I stutter.

His hands trace down my body…..his gaze is focused on me….. everything is spinning….but as long as I look into his eyes things are still….. "You are very erotic…." he whispers. "You are a good naughty girl…." He leans in and kisses my head. "You are beautiful my love." His hands drift down to my soaking wet opening. He flashes me a sly smile. "You're already like this?" He whispers shaking his head.

I nod...it's because of him I'm like this… sucking him had turned me on so much… hearing his wonderful sounds. He's so yummy…..I wrap my arms around his body. "You...you're yummy. So… I couldn't help it….."

I feel him press up against me…. I want him….so badly…...he enters me. I gasp as he pierces through me…. My body takes his shape…. I am helpless to his shape as he immediately starts moving.

"J-Jumin!?"

He is moving quicker than normal….usually he starts out slower than this…..but he isn't holding back at all….He slides his hand underneath my back and pulls me close to him without slowing down. His hot breath hits my neck…..my body tenses up….I feel myself grip him tighter. He has taken me today already….yet….I can't say no….he feels so good inside of me. I love his shape….his everything….

I moan loudly as he thrusts in and out of me…. My body feels numb…..but I can somehow feel him even better than before… every curve… every crease….I want more. I am addicted to his shape…. I have already been conquered….. body… soul… heart….

Jumin caresses my face...he slows down….I feel him twitch inside of me..did he come? Isn't that faster than normal? He must be really excited….did my dance do so much for him? Or was it the blowjob? He removes himself from me and he takes off his condom and puts on a fresh one. I sit above his erecting manhood...quivering for me…..I kiss his chest...it even tastes sweet...his whole body tastes sweet.

I raise my hips and he enters me again. My body wraps around him as he slides in…. He feels so good….like he should be there…. I want him to say there…. He moves inside of me….and I move my hips...our bodies hit each other with a soft clapping sound…..like the waves of the ocean….

I gasp as he picks up the pace...it feels so good...I cry out his name. He takes my hips firmly and forces me on my stomach. He pulls me up…..on all fours. He thrusts into me with more force than ever. I cry out….I can only feel him….the room is spinning at a rapid pace….my body feels numb and alert from his pleasure. The alcohol is still in my system… I feel him inside so well...but my body feels tingly… like I can take more than I usually could….

He thrusts in and out of me mercilessly….. He likes this position… He's been doing this a lot lately, doing me doggy style… Doggy style? But he likes cats best. What would kitten style be? Licking him? I licked him already. What if I meowed….what would he do? I wonder? Would he go crazy?

"Meow….." I say. I look behind to see him staring at me with curious eyes...sweat is at his brow. He looks handsome….a bit disheveled. He's a sexy man...so sexy. "Meow….." He stops moving, holding me against him. A grin spreads across his face. Does he like it? I can be a kitty for him…. "Mewroe…." I whimper.

"MC….." He bites his lip, looking off to the side. It's dark…. are his cheeks a bit red? He likes kitty's….

"Mewroe…." I say again.

"You….are….meowing?"

I nod. "I-thought-you like kitty's better than dogs…." My words are still slurred….

Confusion overcomes his face…. then he raises his eyebrows…. Did he catch on? "Kittens….I see." He leans close to me and bites my ear. "You should be more careful….if you keep this up I won't let you sleep."

I don't need sleep. "Kitties….sleep-d-during the day…." I nod with a smile.

Jumin lets out a wavering sigh. "Don't say I didn't warn you tomorrow…." He whispers grabbing my breasts. He massages them roughly…. I cry out. In this position I am completely at his mercy…. he likes being in control….. I like him taking charge of me. Claiming me… My body tenses up as relief overcomes my body….I gasp….it's so powerful…It's twitching….convulsing…. I feel my insides squeeze Jumin's hard tool inside of me. My head is thrown back...it's hard to breathe. I'm panting.

"J-Jumin!" I cry out…. I look behind me again...he has a smirk on his face…..

"Meow again….." He demands in a commanding voice. I goosebumps form on my arm...Did I make a mistake….? His eyes are wild….. I can tell he isn't going to let me be done any time soon…..

How long has it been? I don't know… I feel dizzy...tipsy...exhausted….. I m panting. "N-no- no meowre…." I gasp. I can't….I need a break…..what is up with this man's stamina…. could he go forever if I didn't stop him…?

Jumin pulls me up on his lap...keeping himself inserted inside of me. He slowly moves my hips up and down…. He places a kiss on my neck. Everything is spinning...how am I still drunk?

"Is my kitten too tired?" He whispers in a raspy voice. "She needs a break….?" He holds my hips tighter.

I nod…..I am still drunk...and I am tired….. "No Meowre…."

"You are still gripping me so hard my kitten…." He keeps moving me up and down.

"Kitten...bweak…." I stutter. My eyes shut. I am so tired…. My pants are uneven and rapid…..

"Break?" He nibbles my ear. "Is that what you really want?" He moves my hips faster. I cry out…. he's so mean…. but it feels good…. I feel exhausted…. but he knows all the right places to touch me…..

I shut my eyes as he moves me up and down. I am panting….my head is spinning… I don't how much more I can take. I guess he did warn me… did I encourage him too much? But….he's so cute when I try and tease him….

"Ju-Ju-in…..Me-Meow!" I scream as he had told me to before. My insides convulse around him. Everything goes white. I feel my tongue fall out of my mouth I lean against him, his arms wrap around my stomach. He twitches inside of me….heavy breaths escape his mouth. His hands rub my breasts. I feel numb….my insides feel tired. My body feels tired… I am so tired. I don't think I can come any more… If I come another time I think I am going to pass out… or die… He moves his hands off of me and I fall on my stomach…. maybe I can sleep like this? I don't think I can move….

"So- sleepy…." I shut my eyes.

He chuckles. I feel him pull out of me. I gasp…..I really was holding him tightly…. having him leave is alarming… He's now all the way out. He strokes my back. "Sleep….you have already worked hard enough…..are you still drunk?"

I peak open my eyes. He is going to let me sleep? I see him flash me a smile. "I love you…." Sleep….it sounds so nice…...I close my eyes again….everything feels so dizzy….so dizzy….


	19. Chapter 19

I won't leave a long author note because this a continuation of the last chapter. Again, the next chapter, chapter 20, will be out the 27th of August. Enjoy! Also- thank you for all the positive feedback lately. It really helps me stay motivated! I am so happy so many people are enjoying my story. Maybe by the time this is done I will have the longest fanfic about Jumin. If that is the case it would be hilarious.

* * *

I open my eyes to a mess of translucent white sheets...a soft breeze lifts the curtains in the air, swaying them back and forth. Running water mixed with the sounds of crashing waves fill my ears. I turn over to see an empty bed. I look over at the bathroom...the door is shut...sounds of water come from the other side. Jumin must be there….he must be in the shower. I swing my legs out of the bed…. I wince preparing to feel the effects of last night. I was drunk….but I remember everything… every incredibly embarrassing meow….. My feet hit the ground and I stand up….. I am not sore? Am I getting used to this? I'm not hungover either? I'm thirsty…. I glance to the side to see a glass laid out on the bedside table. I take a sip….I drink it all.

A yawn escapes my mouth. I oddly feel refreshed….thank god I'm not hungover. I must've eaten enough for dinner last night…. Or maybe the wine was just that gentle? I look over out the window…. The ocean...I can see it sparkling in the distance...like it's calling me…. The ocean….it's so beautiful. I've seen it in photos...and movies….but I've never been to a beach like this before now…. it's indescribably beautiful. The sand is so white...the sun is so hot….the waves sparkle in the sun turning into white foam… how is the water so blue? Maybe I'll just go out for a bit…. I see a clean dress laid out by the bed. Had Jumin left it out for me? I walk over to the closet and put on a loose fitting sundress and tie back my messy hair.

I find my feet leading me outside the room. I open the door and let my bare feet step in the sand. It tickles my feet...it's so soft...and warm…. tall palm trees are sprinkled around the beach...swaying in the wind….the air smells so salty…

I walk closer to the ocean and step on the wet foamy sand. The waves crash over my feet, the water is warm...and refreshing…my feet sink further into the sand with each wave….I pick up my feet to see the wet sand easily fall off ….amazing. I walk further into the ocean...water comes up to my waist. I see white fabric floating around me….I didn't even put on a swimsuit… I chuckle...the ocean has hypnotized me so much that I didn't even think about changing. It's fine though...Jumin and I are the only ones here after all….

A flash of movement catches my eye, I look to the side...a fish? A small yellow fish swims around me. It's so bright...it's shiny...like a gem…I reach down. Maybe I can catch it? Suddenly, a wave crashes over me. My body is quickly thrown into the ocean. I shut my eyes...the water tastes so salty…. I stand back up gasping for air… I'm soaked. Water is in my ears...my lips feel tingly from the salt water… I tilt my head to the side to get the water out of my ears. My heart is racing….that was kind of scary…..

Maybe it's best I get out…Jumin did say yesterday that I shouldn't go in alone...because it's dangerous. I hadn't even thought about it… I just went in...I'm not really a swimmer. If Jumin saw me out here here would be worried. I go to the edge of the waves and sit where the water meets the sand. Waves crash back and forth...tickling my my feet. I lie down and stare up into the blindingly bright sky. I shut my eyes and let the soft sounds of the waves echo in my ears creating a soft lullaby. I run my fingers through the dry sand and let the small particles slip though. I open my eyes briefly to see the sparkly and smooth sand fall gently down. Even though it's hot, and it's still morning, the feeling is refreshing. I may be wet...but I'm not cold. The salty ocean breeze weaves through my sandy hair. Tossing it to the side. I shut my eyes again and take in the sounds…. The soft sounds of the waves….the crisp salty scent….the gentle coos of the birds.

I hear the sand rustle behind me. "So this is where you were?"

I look up to see an amused Jumin. His hair is still wet from his shower and he is wearing soft linen pants and a linen shirt…but it's unbuttoned...I can see his chest….. I flash him a smile. "Morning dear."

"You are soaking wet and covered in sand…..did you go in the water?"

I nod. "Yeah...I didn't go very far out...but a wave hit me..."

"It's alright." He sighs "As long as you're careful it isn't a problem."

"It's my first time being in the ocean water… I think I like it…"

He chuckles. "It's has a relaxing effect, doesn't it?"

I nod. The leaves of a palm tree gently sways side to side, catching my eyes. I look over at it….little green things sit on the top of the tall wooden trunk. Are those coconuts?

I feel a kiss on my cheek. "If you like it here I'll take you here as often as I can." His voice is soft. He sits besides me in a dry patch of sand. I sit up and sit close to him. He takes my sandy hand and places a kiss on it. I curl my body against his chest, making him wet with ocean water and sand. He wraps his arms around me.

The sound of the ocean...and his heart….relax me to an extent I didn't know possible. It may be hot and humid...but I only want to be near him. He strokes through my tangled wet hair. He rests his other hand above my bum.

"The current can get strong if you go too far out." He tells me. "So….be careful…I'd prefer if you wouldn't go in alone….This a private island so we have lots of privacy….bit if something happened when I wasn't there no one would see…."

"I'll be careful." I interrupt him. I must've really worried him….I kiss his cheek. "I only went out far enough so the water was at my waist….."

He sighs. "I'm being paranoid...I'm sorry my love. I just get worried that something might happen when I am looking away.…. I don't want you to think I am stepping on your freedom."

I cringe...remembering the fight we had where I got mad at him for not letting me leave the house because I was injured….."It's ok….you are worried about me. It's sweet." I kiss his cheek again.

"MC….may I ask you something?"

"Sure." I give him a big smile.

"How strong of a swimmer are you? If I hear you can swim well...I will feel less nervous."

I guess I never told him…..it never came up….about my swimming skills….or lack thereof…. If I tell him I can't swim will he be upset…..? He definitely will be….I was kinda careful…. but I shouldn't have gone in….. I look down. "Um...well…. I can't really swim….."

He looks down at me with a narrowed gaze. "You….can't swim?"

I nod. "I mean...I can dog paddle….but I am not really a swimmer…"

"You went in the ocean when you can't swim?"

Is he mad…..? He must be…..

"MC? You do know how dangerous the ocean is…." he sounds mad…..oh no… I shouldn't have gone out….he's right. He had asked me….but the water seemed so nice…. Can something so warm and relaxing really be dangerous?

He stops himself. "I don't mean to scold you love…..but do you understand why I am upset…..people drown in the ocean every day. Even good swimmers have drowned in the ocean….. It only would have taken a second for a wave to pull you out too far..." He stops himself again and lets out a broken sigh. "Promise me you will stay away from the water when I am not around."

"I'm sorry Jumin….." I look down. "I didn't mean to do something dangerous…. I wasn't thinking… It just seemed so nice…."

"It's nice...But you have to be safe…. If something happened to you…." He looks down and ruffles his hands through his hair.

I feel like a child being scolded….. but he isn't wrong. I can't swim….I am not used to the ocean…. I look over at him, taking his hand. He looks over at me. "I'm sorry….. I'll be more careful."

He sighs and wraps his arms around me. "As long as you understand….." He kisses the top of my head. "I suppose I will just have to teach you how to swim my love."

I nod. "That sounds fun….can we go now?"

"Now? You haven't even had breakfast."

Breakfast…? I am so excited….I hadn't even thought about eating…. "Can we just go for a bit?" I ask.

"You want to skip breakfast?" He chuckles. "Are you that excited about the ocean?"

I let out a sigh. "I am…..look at it…..it's so sparkly….and salty...and the waves….they keep crashing on the shore….and the foam….. It's really amazing…. I even saw a fish Jumin! I was yellow and kinda shiny…. I have never seen a yellow fish before...not as yellow as that…. I mean I have seen them at the pet store...but not as big…."

He chuckles again. "Alright love. If you are that excited we can go swimming. If you like the fish so much…..if we take a boat to the other side of the island there is a reef where there is a lot of colorful fish. But if you can't swim….we will have to practice."

"There's more?!" I cover my mouth. I didn't expect to say that so loud….

"There is a lot more….you can seen hundreds of them."

"Hundreds!?" I stand up. "I want to go...I am going to put on my bathing suit…!" I am so excited….I can't filter it….I want to see that…. I need to learn how to swim quickly…. There are more yellow fish like that?

Jumin stands up with an amused grin. "I have never seen you so excited dear. I am very amused….was that fish that exciting?"

I nod. "I've never seen anything like that….I tried to catch it….but it was too fast….that's when I fell in…."

"I see….. There are lots of beautiful fish around here….and the coral is very colorful. I think you would like it."

I nod. "I want to see….let's go! Teach me how to swim so I can see…!"

Jumin pulls me close and places a kiss on my lips. "I like seeing you so cheerful and excited…." His hands move down my waist. "I didn't know something like that would get you so excited…. I plan to show you many wonderful things on this trip." He squeezes my bum….I shiver. My heart is beating so quickly….but for a different reason this time…. his presence is so powerful…. Just the slightest touch can turn my mood….make my body melt into his…. He slips his finger underneath my chin and moves my chin up, making me look him in the eye.

"Jumin….?" I ask…..

He flashes me a smile. "Yes...let's get changed…."

I nod but he doesn't release my bum from his grip…. "Jumin….should we go inside….?" He couldn't be trying to initiate something…..? We are outside….but that didn't stop him on the plane…. I guess it's more than possible… But last night...we did it for so long… He can't want more. He can't have more stamina…

"I am just looking at my beautiful wife." He whispers, leaning in he kisses my cheek.

My cheeks must be turning red. Will I ever get used to all the compliments he gives me? I don't know if that's possible. He's becoming very honest with his feelings…it's so cute. I love him so much. I wrap my arms around him and embrace him in a hug. Looking up...he meets my lips with a gentle kiss.

"You are very cute….I like seeing the different expressions you make…it's fascinating."

Fascinating? What is he talking about?

"Come with me love…." he takes my hand and places a kiss near my ring. "Back inside."

I nod. We can get changed and go swimming. Happily I follow him back into the house. I go over to my bag and start looking for my swimsuit...it's not there….nothing is in the bag. Did Jumin unpack all my clothes? I go over to the dresser and open the drawer...ah there it is…..I turn around to see Junin standing directly behind me.

He leans down and his lips clash with mine forcefully…. What? His hands quickly pull me to him and he guides me away from the dresser. With a shove I fall to the bed…. I look around… Jumin? What is he doing…? Aren't we going swimming….?

He leans down on the bed, hovering his body over mine…his breath is heavy…. his hands drift down to my dress and he lifts up the wet skirt. His hands feel around until he finds the zipper. He unzips the side and tugs off the dress…leaving me only in my underwear…he takes those off too...my skin feels cold from the air conditioner and the water….He isn't helping me get changed….is he? He has a different intention that doesn't include swimming at all….his hands slide underneath my bum and he moves me further up in the bed…. I look up at him...his eyes are steady….completely fixated on my body….

"J...Jumin..?" I manage to ask. My head is spinning….I had sensed he was trying to initiate something before….but I didn't think he would be so aggressive about it… He's not holding back around me anymore...is he? Before we were married….he must've been holding it back….trying to only do it at the most opportune moment….but now...it's not like that at all. If he wants me….he will take me. The thought gives me goosebumps. I'm sure he'd stop if I told him no….but when he's so convincing how can I? I want him so feverishly with just the smallest of touches….

"Is my kitten's body alright?" He asks scanning my body. He kisses my neck… around the trail of hickeys he left last night.

I feel my face turn redder. He just called me a kitten again….. I cover my face. I can't believe I did that last night…. I wish I couldn't remember.

"Don't be embarrassed." He smiles. "I love my kitten when she meows for me."

What have I done?

"You are not sore…. or hungover….?" He asks.

I shake my head still covering my face.

I feel his lips on mine. I remove my hands…..his kiss is gentle. He pulls my naked body close to his. "I'm so embarrassed…." I shake my head. "I meowed…."

"I like all your sounds…. especially your purrs and meows." He squeezes my bum. I shiver. "I want to play with my kitty…. I didn't get my fill last night."

He didn't get his fill? How is that possible? He wants more….?

"Can I play with my cute bride?" He asks kissing my neck.

Bride….that's better than kitten. Play? He massages my breasts, playing with my nippples. My breath is starting to become uneven. Maybe the fish can wait a bit longer. They won't go anywhere…. we have all week…. I flash him a smile. I reach up and touch his cheek, letting him know it's ok…

As soon as I do this he leans in and reunites his lips with mine… His kiss is no longer gentle… His lips kiss mine so roughly it almost hurts...he sucks on my bottom lip and teases my nipple with his other hand. My body is heating up. I no longer feel cold...I feel quite the opposite. I'm hot….my body feels tight. His hand drifts down to my opening...my body twitches with his warm touch…. I'm sure I'm already wet… it doesn't take much anymore… He strokes around me...teasing my clit. I moan out. He's rubbing it so aggressively, he isn't touching around it...no he's pressing right up against it...his thumb feels so big… I gasp as my body quickly tightens and releases. Relief overcomes me. My body shakes uncontrollably….

Gasping I look up at him. That took no time at all...how did he do that so quickly…? I hear a rip of a wrapper… a condom? Is he planning on entering me already...it hasn't even been more than 3 minutes….

I gasp...my body wraps around his shape...I'm so tight inside that him entering me like that….it doesn't hurt...but my body feels shocked. I wrap around him. "A little slower…." I gasp. "I can't….fast….tight…." my words stop making sense as he begins to suck on my neck. His hands grab my breasts and he massages them… He's not gentle… it's so rough… I don't dislike it… but it feels so different than before. It's like he can't control himself… I look up at him. His eyes are wild...it's like he's a beast… He adjusts my hips, raising them up. Looking down at me, his eyes look a bit calmer… has he regained his senses?

"Are you alright now?" he asks. His voice is raspy… is he asking if he can move…?

"If you move slowly...it should be fine…"

He nods, not needing any more confirmation than that. He pushes in and out of me with a slow controlled movement. My body is grabbing him so tightly, every thrust, I can feel it deep inside in a way I usually can't. My head feels light. My throat is dry. Everything around us looks like it is spinning. His shape...his scent...it's driving me crazy. My heart is racing…why do I feel this excited? Do I really like it this much when he's so aggressive? I've never liked it before when someone has been so assertive with me sexually… But with Jumin, it's different. I like that he wants me… I like when he just takes me…. I like the side of him that's a bit uncontrolled…

He moves faster. Keeping steady eyes on me. I moan out…it feels so good…. he moves my legs up and pushes into me further...deeper. I gasp. I feel him so well….his movements gradually pick up in speed. He's not going slow at all anymore...he looks wild...my insides are grabbing him so tightly...even though he's going so fast. My head is spinning. He flips me on my stomach…

Lifting my hips up he holds me to him as he forces himself in and out of me. My body feels like it's going insane...I can't think...only feel...his body...smell his scent...get lost in the pleasure.

I moan out louder than I expected...my body tightens again… "Jumin… I'm conning…!" My breath trembles. It's like a switch has been pressed inside me. I lose strength in my arms and legs. My body wants to fall to the bed but Jumin holds me up. He doesn't slow down...I feel numb…I close my eyes trying to catch my breath...he won't let me. I feel myself grow tighter inside...but it's like my body rejects it. It tightens and releases, overcoming my body in another powerful wave of relief….my body is shaking. How much more can i take… Why am I so sensitive today…?

I feel him twitch inside of me...a grunt escapes his mouth. Is he coming? His movement slows and he pushes all the way inside of me. He grabs onto my waist...then he draws out. I fall to the bed...my breath is uneven...I can't quite catch my breath. I hear the sheets rustle...is he grabbing another condom….. "Jumin…." I pant…. "I need a break….." I gasp…. I can't catch my breath. I feel like I did two nights ago after the wedding…..this orgasam….it's so strong. I don't know what to do with it….my body isn't used to it…. Jumin leans down and places a kiss on my shoulder...it's gentle…. I let out a sigh of relief. I feel like I can finally catch my breath….. Where is this coming from so early in the morning? Jumin runs his hands down my back. He kisses the indent at the small of my back making my whole body shiver. He leaves his hands at my waist. I look up at him...he's still ready for more….does this guy ever get tired…..? He gives me a pleased smirk. The sheets rustle as he draws me close to him. He wraps his arms around me and draws me close. "Did I tire my beautiful bride out again?"

….yes he did. His voice sounds like it is teasing me...I just need a second to catch my breath...that's all… He places a kiss on my head.

"Are you feeling alright princess?"

"I'm…I'm ok….I...I just need to catch my breath…" I tell him. My body feels numb and weak….maybe I should eat something? Normally I have more stamina than this…..it must be because I haven't eaten…."Maybe we should eat breakfast…"

"I'll call the chef over." He rolls to the other side of the bed and picks up the phone on the bedside table...he dials something…. "Yes breakfast….yes that will be lovely….see you soon." He moves back over to me. "It will take about an hour."

An hour? That's fine….maybe I can take a nap…..

"We have time before he gets here." He flashes me a devilish smile...I know that look. He wants more….he isn't intending on giving me much of a break at all…. His hands trace down my body. I shiver at his touch...I'm so tired...but my body still reacts like this with his every touch. Jumin….he's very sexual… I hadn't expected it...not at this level…. he won't give me a break….

"Is my bride still too tired?" He asks nibbling on my ear. A moan escapes my mouth...I'm so helpless to his advances...and he knows it...oh does he know it.

"Ju-Jumin…!?" I moan out as he slides one of his fingers inside of me….it's so big….my body is still tight from coming so powerfully…. I melt into his strong embrace. "If you keep...I am going to go crazy….!" He thrusts even harder.

"That is my intention." his voice is husky...he sucks on my neck. "You know, MC, there's a very selfish reason I brought you here...I wanted to have you all my myself without any interruptions. I told you I'd keep you very busy didn't I?"

Busy….? So he really had meant with…..he wasn't joking…..

"You are completely mine now...I plan on claiming you over and over until you can't forget who you belong to…" his kisses drift down my neck and he latches onto my breast...a light bite lands on my nipple.

My face feels hot...he's being possessive again… Is he feeling insecure…? Or...is he just trying to seduce me with his words… he should know...I've already been completely his since he kissed me for the first time…. "Jumin…" my voice comes out broken...he's sucking on my skin so roughly...is he trying to leave a mark? If he keeps it up he will leave another hickey…..he slides another finger inside of me….I gasp. My head is spinning...it's hard to focus…. "I've already been yours..."

"Yes…." He flashes me a smile. "Your body and heart are all perfectly mine."

So he knows that...so then...why is he….I moan out again. He begins to finger me with increased pace. Our lips clash, his tongue enters my mouth and he sucks on my lip. With each second I feel my body nearing closer to relief….

Suddenly he slows down. He pulls his fingers out of me, but he leaves the tip in. He strokes my opening making me shiver. He breaks our kiss. I look up at him. My head is spinning. "Your body reacts so well to me now…." he lets out a sigh. "I find myself out of sorts….. It's hard to control myself around you. I want to claim you until you can't stand...until you beg me to stop. I love seeing your body lose control because of the pleasure I give you….it's so beautiful….." He looks to the side….his cheeks are red...he looks so cute…..my heart is racing.

His fingers spread out and he stretches out my opening. I shiver…..this is hopeless… I can't resist this man…. Not when his passions burn so hot for me…. The reason he is being possessive… the reason he thirst is seemingly unquenchable is because he's happy? He's out of sorts….? He loves me…. that's why…. I smile at him. I understand what he is trying to say. I want him to levels that break me because I love him...because I am happy being his wife. This feeling makes me dizzy….it's overwhelming. Out of sorts. That's a good way to put it. He has me out of sorts. His love makes my body do crazy things. He has my heart doing back flips….

His fingers continued to stroke my opening...teasing my hole. He has a pleased look on his face as I struggle to keep my composure…. There isn't any point. I am hopelessly lost to this man. I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. He has me purring….meowing….dancing….crying….smiling…. all for him. "Ju-Jumin…" I gasp. "I can't take it….just….I want you inside of me….I don't need a break any longer…."

He lowers his hips and quickly enters inside of me. I gasp as my entire body embraces him. He thrusts in and out of me with great speed….I feel myself getting lost...it feels so good….I can't think straight. His desires are overcoming me…..the pleasure is overwhelming….

Jumin makes love to me...over and over. I loose track of time and place. I can only focus on him. Before I know it and hour has passed….and a knock echos through the house. Jumin removes himself from me and covers me with the sheets. He kisses my cheek and throws on a robe. "I will be back my princess. You must be very hungry now."

I shut my eyes….. I am tired. Do I even have the energy to go swimming anymore? But, I want to see the fish...but I also want to be intimate with Jumin…. I need to work on my stamina. I will have to if I want to keep up with him. Jumin….he said there was a gym in the penthouse didn't he? Maybe I should start working out...build some muscle…. I may have to if I plan on keeping up with him like this….

Jumin walks back in the room. In his hand is a tray with plates...are those crepes? He sets the tray besides me and places a glass of water besides the bed. He gets back into bed and pulls me into his chest. Grabbing the plate he cuts the crepe and stabs it with the fork. He presents it to me….is he trying to feed me? I open my mouth….it tastes good….unbelievably good…. is that a payapa inside?

"I can feed myself." I chuckle as he cuts another piece. "I am not that tired…."

He nods kissing my cheek. He hands me the fork. Taking both the fork and the plate I begin eating. Jumin takes a plate as well and starts to eat. I eat it up quickly….so quickly. I was starving….I hadn't even realized how hungry I was. I feel so much better now. Jumin takes my plate and sets it back on the tray. He finishes his plate as I gulp down the glass of water.

"You were hungry." He gives me an amused smile.

I nod…..I guess I should have eaten that more lady like...but I couldn't help it...it tasted so good….and I was so hungry.

"Should I let you go swimming now….?" He tilts his head to the side. "If I don't let you go now….I don't think I will let you out of bed today."

He won't let me out of bed…? I feel my cheeks grow hot….maybe we should go then… I want to see the island too….It's my first time….so...I want to go...even though staying in bed all day….has it's own appeal…. I nod. "I want to go swimming...I've never been swimming in the ocean…I want to try it."

He chuckles. "Yes….we should go then." He gets out of bed and grabs his swimsuit. He hands me mine and kisses the top of my head. "I have yet to see my lovely bride in her swimsuit."

I look down at the black pinstripe bikini I had bought especially for this trip….It really is very cute. Jumin...he hasn't seen me in it yet. I had got it at a store near the penthouse when he was busy with the wedding planning and work. There really are a lot of shops around the penthouse….I was able to get everything I needed in a few block radius…

I place the top over my naked breasts and tie the halter straps around my neck. I fasten the back and slip on the bottoms. Scooting to the edge of the bed, I swing my legs over and stand up. Grabbing a hair tie, I put my messy hair in a loose bun. I flash him a smile and turn side to side. "It's really cute right?"

He returns my smile and approaches me after he puts on his swim trunks...his trunks are really short….shorter than I have seen on most men…. He has nice legs…..

"You are beautiful." He tells me. He pecks my lips and grabs my hand. "The most beautiful…."

I feel my cheeks grow hot… He is so sweet….. How is this man my husband? Before leaving the house, Jumin puts sunblock on me and I help him put some on as well. He grabs some towels and we walk out of the bedroom to the beach. As soon as I see the waves I run up to them at full speed….The water quickly hits my feet. It's warm...so warm…. my feet sink into the sand…. The waves pull in and out…..hitting my ankle. I walk further in. I look back at Jumin. He is still walking to the shore looking at me with a pleased grin.

"Come faster!" A giggle escapes from my lips. "It's so warm!" I run further into the water….

I gasp….water hits my face...I feel my body hit the ground…..like a slap….I look up..I am on my stomach…..sand is in my mouth….what...what just happened…? I feel a force yank me up.

"MC? Are you ok..?!"

I cough spitting out sand….. I dry my eyes….opening them I see Jumin. Did I really just….fall...on my face? I feel my face grow hot….

He lets out a sigh. "You need to look where you are going…." He shakes his head….laughter escapes his lips….it grows in volume…. He's laughing at me…. I'm embarrassed….. I had actually just tripped in less than a foot of water…. Jumin pulls me close still laughing. "I-I'm sorry…." he whispers. "I shouldn't laugh…."

He laughs at me for some time….eventually he stops. He takes a deep breath.

"You don't have to laugh so much…." I can't help but frown. "I'm not used to the ocean…."

He nods….he's smiling ear to ear. "You just looked so cute covered in sand…." He leads me further into the ocean. We stop when the water is past our waists. He wraps his arms around me. "You can't trip here love…. I am sorry I shouldn't of laughed….are you alright?"

I am alright…..my ego may be bruised….. "I'm ok." I say.

"Don't frown my love…." He lets out a sigh. "I am sorry…." He pecks my sandy lips. "I am happy you're ok."

I nod. A sigh escapes my lips. I am not mad at him… I just have a bruised ego….I was trying to be cute….and I just fell….. "It's ok…..it was funny."

He nods. "You are adorable dear. But please be more careful….I don't want you to get hurt."

I nod…..I feel something bush against me….I look down….a flash of yellow?! Is it that fish? Has it come back?! "The fish!" I say louder than I expected. I break away from Jumin and chase after it….. I run further into the water...but it swims so quickly….I stop. I can't chase it any further….the water is at my neck. If I go any further out….I won't be able to swim back…. I look behind at Jumin…..suddenly I can't see...I am submerged in water. A wave? Salty water fills my mouth….I leap up, pushing off from the sand…..but as I push up….I fall back down….I am in deeper water than I can stand in…..? I cough. Oh no...this is what Jumin was talking about when he said a wave could take me too far out in a second… I cough again as water overflows my mouth….I try and dog paddle back...but another wave hits me…..I am being pulled further out….I can't reach the bottom… I can't seem to get myself above the water…. I feel the current pull me further and further out…. I try and bob up but I can't find the bottom...how did it get so deep?

Something grabs me…..pulling me to the surface….. I open my eyes….It's Jumin. I am tugged against the current…..soon I can touch the bottom…. He pulls me back so the water is at my waist. He looks at me no longer amused. "MC…...you really can't swim at all can you?"

…...I shake my head. My gaze steadies on him…. I take a deep breath…. that was...kind of scary…..

He lets out a sigh. "You really should be more afraid of the water…. You can't just run off like that….. The ocean isn't like a pool…."

He's right...a pool doesn't pull you out like that….there isn't a current….. I have been stupid…. I could of killed myself this morning going as far out as I did…. If this would have happened….I would not of been able to get back…..

"Are you alright?" He looks at me...he takes my hands… I stare at our intertwining fingers. I nod…. I am allright. I think I am ok….. He hugs me tightly. "Please be more careful my love….."

I nod...I really should be more cautious….

"Promise me you won't go into the ocean alone."

"I won't. I'll be more cautious…." I whisper. I understand now….the ocean can be dangerous…. I get it…. I didn't know before...that it could so quickly turn out like that…. "I didn't know the ocean could be so fast like that…."

He lets out another sigh. "I love you so much….I just don't want anything to happen to you….."

I nod. He places a kiss on my lips. He lifts me up and holds me close to him. I feel so light in the water. It calms my nerves…..I rest my head against his chest.

"You will be safe if you stay by me." He tells me. "I am an excellent swimmer...so even if you get drawn far away I will be able to get you. But I would prefer if that didn't happen."

I nod again. It's good one of us can swim….

"Do you want to go back in?" He whispers.

I shake my head. That was scary…..but I don't want to give up. I want to try...to go see the fish. I don't want to be helpless. I want to learn how to swim so I can enjoy the ocean more…. "I want to learn to swim." I tell him. "I want to see the fish…"

He lets out a soft chuckle. "You really do like fish don't you?"

"They are shiny…."

He chuckles again. "Alright…..let's begin."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all! I have another double chapter update! Again...this was supposed to be one chapter….but I have a problem. I know that…. I just can't stop. I love Jumin so much. I also got very...um….inspired when my Mystic Messenger one year anniversary Jumin Daki came in the mail…. Did any of you guys get it? I am very satisfied with my purchase….. He's so big he takes up my whole bed. He's even taller than me….! I love it so much. I also apologize to my little sister who had to deal with me drunk spamming her with photos of me and the Jumin Daki…. I'm a mess… ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I am going to stop estimating when this thing is going to end. I said like 4 more chapters last time….but really it's more like I have four more chapters after these two….or maybe it will be even longer. I dunno. I just love writing this….

* * *

Our hands are intertwined perfectly as light hits my diamond reflecting off his ring. Together our hands fit so well together, like they were meant to be connected. My ears are plugged as we rapidly decrease in altitude. Looking out the window, the city presents itself to me. Home…we're almost home.

My chest feels tight. Coming home...it should be a reassuring feeling, but I feel scared and nervous. Being on a trip with Jumin was like a dream...constantly experiencing new things together…taking our time...not adhering to a set schedule. Just being together without any interruptions… it made me so happy. I'm still so happy… but things are going to be different now. We can't be on vacation forever….we have to go back to the real world… What will life be like now?

I don't know….

That's the thing making nervous. I don't know how I will fit into his life… if I will be able to live up to everyone's expectations as his wife… and more importantly live up to his expectations ….. Come tomorrow our life will officially start together. It's thrilling…also terrifying.

Jumin places a kiss on the top of my head. I lean into him. His arm pulls me closer and I shut my eyes. Basking in his warmth my my chest loosens. I can smell him so clearly, hear his breath, it calms my heart, and clears my head. Taking a deep breath I nuzzle against him. That's right, as long as we're together it's going to be fine. No matter what's ahead, we will face it together. Living together as married couple…it's going to be different than before. It won't be like the honeymoon at all. Jumin will be at work a lot. I'm going to have to find something to do during the day so I don't feel useless….

I let out a sigh. I will have to get used to being apart from him. Even if it's just a short while. How long has it been?

Four weeks...has it really been four weeks?

Four weeks where he has been by my side…not going to work. I'm sure Jaehee is going to be thrilled to have him back. But the selfish side of me doesn't want to give him back. Can we stay in this honeymoon? Always by each others side. Experiencing everything together. We saw so many wonderful things…had so many precious moments. I was able to see hundreds of colorful fish on the island before we left. They shone as brightly as the sun…. I learned how to swim…well kind of. It would be more fair to say I learned how not to drown….

And of course, Europe. Europe…it was so beautiful. Everyone says it is wonderful, but you don't understand what they mean until you have been. So many delicious restaurants, unique shops, the Eiffel Tower, the art museums in Paris, the wineries of Italy, the castles in Germany…. So many wonderful things I can't even count them.

I feel a bump and I look out the window. Pavement zooms by...we have landed. I feel a lump form in my throat. I'm nervous… I look back at Jumin. He flashes me a warm smile. There isn't a hit of nerves in his expression. Is he not worried about the future? Is he not scared? Maybe I worry too much…. It's going to be ok…. I nod slightly and squeeze his hand.

The plane slows down and pulls up in front of a large building...the airport. Unlike before, we flew directly into the city's airport. There are other small planes stationed around….I look further in the distance. Huge planes…are those commercial planes? They make this one seem so small…..

The plane stops with a soft motion. Jumin unbuckles his seat belt and helps me with mine. He stands up and stretches his arms. His eyes look down at me with a soft gaze. Extending his hand to me he helps me up.

"Landed!" A chipper voice rings. I look over to see Haneul.

"Excellent." Jumin says. "I imagine I'll be seeing you soon."

"Like always." He flashes him a smile. "As well as your wife. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other quite often."

Often? We don't have another trip planned…?

"Yes. I'll be taking her with me as often as I can." Jumin squeezes my hand.

Taking me with him? Is he talking about his business trips? Is that really ok? We haven't really discussed it… but I would love to go with him as long as I wasn't being a bother.

A staircase is wheeled up to the plane and the three of us depart. Haneul takes our bags and carries them for us. I try and help...but holding Elizabeth is already taking all of my hands.

Jumin and I enter the airport. We are escorted through customs by a man who works there. It doesn't take long….even though there's so many people. We are taken right to the front. I wonder if it's because we came in on a private jet? Is it because we have a pilot with us? Or if it's just because it's Jumin….? The more I am with Jumin the more I notice how people treat him differently…. Even in Paris some people on the street seemed to know who he was….asking for our photo…. Even the smallest of mistakes a service member would make would result in profuse apologies and often some sort of gift for our trouble.

But….he seems to expect it. In fact….he seems surprised when people don't treat him like that. We really grew up differently. Now….being with him….I get the same treatment. At first it bothered me. I felt bad receiving special treatment. But there's nothing I can do about it...I have to let it go. If I am with Jumin…..it is unavoidable. Will I ever not bat an eye at people escorting us places….press approaching us….people trying to suck up to us…..? How does someone get used to that?

We are escorted out of the airport…the further we walk the more people I begin to see. There are so many people….. I think a few of the people recognized us…. Or maybe they only suspected us to be celebrities? Jumin...he does look rather handsome. It would be easy to think he was a celebrity…. he's tall and handsome...wearing a dashing suit… the way he has his hair slicked back today makes him look even more dashing than normal.

But Jumin holds my hand, keeping me near as we briskly walk through the airport. We walk down some stairs….. I see glass doors…..cars outside…. I wonder if Driver Kim is there? There are a lot of people on this floor…. Some have signs…? Signs? What? I look closer….'Pure love', 'Be happy', 'MC x Jumin'? What? Why are our names on signs?

My eyes meet Jaehee's ….she's here? Next to her is Seven, Zen, Yoosung, everyone…. Is Yoosung is holding flowers? Everyone….they're all here...well everyone but V…..

"IT'S THEM!" A girl in the crowd calls out.

The room is flooded in bright lights of cameras…. I look away shielding my eyes. The press? Why are they here? I thought they would get bored after the wedding… Why are there more people? I look up at Jumin…. He looks surprised as well….

A cloud of men in dark suits quickly close in around us. I step behind Jumin. What is going on? Looking at the men closer, I recognize some of them. Jumin's security guards? I hear a meow. Looking down I see Elizabeth ...has the sound of the reporters startled her….?

"Security, please make sure that my lovely wife is safe." Jumin says firmly. He tugs my hand and pulls me closer to him.

I look around….so many flashing lights….. I feel dizzy… All this attention, all the lights, I can't help but squint. I have only just woken up….. All the sounds and lights are alarming…. The reporters are getting closer. I sigh. How did they find out we were coming home? Why can't they report about something actually important...like the news...or even traffic would be more useful to people's days…

Jumin looks down at me with a soft smile. "Oh…? Your eyes might hurt because of all the flashes." His voice is hushed as if he's talking to himself. He takes his sunglasses that were folded up in his jacket and places them on my face. The room is dark now...but I no longer have to squint. "Please bring a black umbrella next time." He tells one of the security guards. The security guard nods in confirmation. "MC, I'm sorry we have to keep being surrounded by cameras. You'll get used to the crowd some day." I let off an awkward chuckle. Will I really get used to this? How could anyone get used to all of these flashing lights….all these people…?

His gaze meets mine….I wonder if he can see my eyes through the sunglasses. His expression is so soft….full of love. The way he looks at me….it get's me every time. It always makes my heart skip a beat. He cracks a smile and pushes a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Put yourself above everyone's eyes….and put me in second place. Now that you are my wife. I want you to choose a selfish life where you put yourself above everything else." He extends his arm around my waist and pulls me against his chest. The sudden movement combined with the darkness of the sunglasses makes me feel even more dizzy. I look up…. I feel like I am in a daze….

What? Did he just say I should put myself above him? During all of this chaos? He should know me well enough that I could never…that's not possible….he should know that….. Why would he say something like that now? Instinctively….I want to put him first…. I love him so much….. I want to come second to him….I need to put him first…. I stare up at him...his face is stern but not towards me… Is he worried that all these reporters are too much for me? He seems very protective right now…. like if anyone would come closer he would lash out like an angry cat….

"Mr. Han! I'm from A! Celebrity News! Do you have any comments?" A woman comes forward...she peeks her head through security and extends a microphone towards us. Jumin places his hand on my head and moves me away from view.

"Move over!" A security guard bellows pushing her away. I look up at Jumin….they normally aren't this aggressive….. The security guards are pushing off reporters left and right. I can't see Jaehee or any of the RFA any longer….. I can't see much of anything..

Jumin clears his throat, I look up at him. He is looking at the reporter. "Please write about how happy we are in your articles. Watch as I love this beautiful woman forever. I truly love my wife. Thank you." His voice is stern and sharp. The security guards rush us out of the building.

We are quickly pushed into the car. I hear the trunk open….are they putting our bags in? I set Elizabeth down. Jumin quickly pulls me near, making his oversized aviator sunglasses slip down my face. He buries a kiss in my hair.

"Are you alright my love?"

I nod. I'm fine….but Elizabeth…. I look over at her carrier. She meows again. I unzip the door as Driver Kim drives off. She leaps into my lap and I scratch her behind the ears. She seems normal…. maybe she wasn't that spooked. "Jumin…" I look up at him. His face is still stern. "What...was that?"

"The media is very interested in us. It appears we have gained popularity while we were gone. I had not expected that."

Gained popularity? How could that happen? Did something happen…? I should check….I reach into my purse and pull out my phone. I hold it in my hand. It's cold. I haven't used it in forever…. I hadn't turned it on once since...since before the wedding. I turn it on and the screen glows white…. I wait until it powers on. I type in my passcode…. I missed a lot of chat rooms when I was away….. I will have to look over them later….. Speaking of chat rooms…. we missed the RFA….and they had come out to see us at the airport. I wasn't even able to say hello because of the craziness…. I should talk to them…. I log into the RFA app. Zen is logged in, as well as Yoosung.

 _MC has entered the chat room._

 _Yoosung:_ MC! We were hoping you come ere

 _Yoosung:_ Here*

 _Yoosung:_ We all missed you!

 _Zen:_ Hey babe, welcome back.

 _Yoosung:_ Did you see ua

 _Yoosung:_ Us*

 _Yoosung:_ Did you see us!?

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room._

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Welcome back MC.

 _MC:_ Hey guys! I saw you! We saw you. I'm so sorry….we were rushed into the car. I think we are heading home.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ It is fine. It is important that you two get home safely. However, it is a shame we could not wish you well.

 _MC:_ Where are you?

 _Zen:_ We are in one of Seven's fancy cars. He is driving us somewhere…

 _Yoosung:_ He just said he is driving us to your place! He wants to see Elly, Jumin, and you!

 _MC:_ I want to see you all too! But… I don't know if Jumin will let Seven see Elizabeth….

 _707 has entered the chat room._

 _707:_ He can't keep us apart forever.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Don't text and drive!

 _707 has left the chat room._

 _Yoosung:_ I hardly had a chance to talk to you two at the wedding. I want to wish you good wishes.

 _Jumin Han has entered the chant room._

 _Jumin Han:_ Hello.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Welcome back Mr. Han.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ You are coming back to work tomorrow right?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes.

 _Jumin Han:_ I may be in late….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Late?!

 _MC:_ Late?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes…..late.

 _Jumin Han:_ Maybe I will take another day off.

 _MC:_ Jumin….? You should go to work…. I am sure Jaehee has been stressed out without you.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ ;;;;;;; ;_; Thank you MC.

 _Jumin Han:_ If my lovely wife wants me to go to work...then I suppose I will go.

 _MC:_ Even though it would be nice…

 _MC:_ We can't be on vacation forever.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ There is a lot of work Mr. Han. Plan on staying late…. a lot of things have happened when you were away.

 _Jumin Han:_ I will not be able to stay late tomorrow.

 _Jumin Han:_ Now we are on that issue, I will not be staying late like I used to.

 _Jumin Han:_ I can't leave my lovely wife alone all day and night. 3

 _Jumin Han:_ If there is a lot of work I will come into the office earlier. I will expect a full report on the things I missed by 5AM tomorrow.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ 5AM?

 _Yoosung:_ ;_; so early

 _Jumin Han:_ I will be in by then.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Allright…. I already have a report prepared. Should the other assistant that was helping out come in early?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes, please inform him.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Consider it done Mr. Han.

 _Jumin Han:_ Hm?

 _Jumin Han:_ I read the previous messages. I see that you are all coming over.

 _Jumin Han:_ AlsoZen, I would appreciate if you would not refer to my wife as your babe.

 _Zen:_ -_-

 _Yoosung:_ I hope it's ok…. Seven just decided to start driving there.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Are you tired from traveling…? Maybe we should let them rest….

 _Zen:_ No way. We came all the way out to see them.

 _Yoosung:_ I don't want to inconvenience them...but I want to see MC and Jumin!

 _MC:_ It's fine…. right Jumin?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes, it's fine. But Seven cannot hold Elizabeth the 3rd. He can only look at her.

 _MC:_ That's reasonable.

 _Zen:_ Ugh….the furball

 _Zen:_ I can't believe you took her on vacation…

 _Zen:_ That cat is better traveled than me….

 _Zen:_ Can't you keep that fur ball in another room?

 _Jumin Han:_ That's a good idea. That way Elizabeth won't feel uncomfortable.

 _Yoosung:_ Did you have fun on your trip?

 _Yoosung:_ Was Europe as pretty as it is in movies?

 _MC:_ It was so fun! It was kind of like the movies.

 _Jumin Han:_ We had a lovely time.

 _Jumin Han:_ But everything with you is lovely.

 _MC:_ Everything's more fun with you too Jumin.

 _Yoosung:_ 3 So cute. I am excited to hear all about it!

 _Zen:_ Ugh….you two are as gross as ever.

 _Zen:_ MC…..;_; Why did you have to fall for that guy?

 _Zen:_ I don't think I will ever understand why you like that trust fund jerk.

 _Zen:_ There are so many better guys…

 _Zen:_ Like me!

 _Jumin Han:_ I don't think MC's type is narcissists.

 _Zen:_ Narcissist?!

 _Zen:_ Is it narcissistic to state a fact?

 _Yoosung:_ I think MC and Jumin look really happy.

 _Zen:_ I can't help it that God gave me this face…

 _Jaehee Kang:_ No. You cannot help it.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Such a face and talent should be celebrated.

 _Zen:_ You always understand me Jaehee.

 _Yoosung:_ I think MC and Jumin are meant to be together. They are so lovey dovey. I think it's cute!

 _Zen:_ Cute?

 _Zen:_ Am I the only one who remembers how he wanted to lock her in a cage?

 _Yoosung:_ I heard that is how some couples love each other.

 _Zen:_ ….?

 _Zen:_ Have you been on weird websites Yoosung?

 _Yoosung:_ No!

 _Yoosung:_ No...I just heard.

 _Jumin Han:_ I would never lock MC in a cage without her permission.

 _MC:_ Haha...um...Jumin….

 _Zen:_ …...

 _Zen:_ Dude...no.

 _Zen:_ That is so gross.

 _MC:_ Haha….um Jumin this probably isn't the place for that.

 _Jumin Han:_ Did I embarrass my lovely bride?

 _Jumin Han:_ Many apologies my love.

 _MC:_ It's ok honey.

 _Zen:_ Honey?

 _Zen:_ I'm getting chills.

 _MC:_ Zen….uh could you lay off? Jumin is my husband now...not to mention your friend. Can't you be a bit nicer to him?

 _Zen:_ -_-

 _Zen:_ I feel bad that you fell for that guy. I honestly do….

 _MC:_ I am really happy with Jumin. I wish you could see that Zen….

 _Zen:_ Allright…. I will lay off.

 _Zen:_ But I'm only doing it for you.

 _Zen:_ You better treat her well Jumin…

 _Zen:_ I hope you know you don't deserve a girl like MC.

 _Zen:_ If you ever make her cry….The whole RFA will come after you.

 _Jumin Han:_ I understand that very well.

 _Jumin Han:_ I always treat my precious wife with care.

 _Jumin Han:_ She only cries from happiness around me.

 _Jumin Han:_ Or pleasure.

 _MC:_ ….hahah um… Jumin….

 _Zen:_ ….

 _Yoosung:_ Pleasure?

 _Yoosung:_ Wow it sounds like she's happy then!

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I don't want to hear about that from my boss.

 _Yoosung:_? Why not? It's cute!

 _Zen:_ I really hate you sometimes.

 _Yoosung:_? You two are acting weird.

 _Jumin Han:_ Haters gonna' hate.

 _Zen:_ …

 _Zen:_ I can't….

 _Jumin Han:_ *Mic drop

 _Zen:_ Stop. It doesn't suit you at all.

 _Jumin Han:_ MC is giggling right now.

 _Jumin Han:_ I have amused her.

Jumin Han: Your smile is very cute my love.

 _Zen:_ …. I don't know if I want to go into their love nest any longer.

 _Zen:_ It's going to make me feel depressed.

 _Yoosung:_ The wedding was so touching…. I want to fall in love like that.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes...that is one of the reasons why they are so popular in the news.

 _MC:_ Jaehee, do you know why so many people were at the airport?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ As I mentioned, the stories about you and Mr. Han are very popular.

 _Yoosung:_ They always get the most views online!

 _Yoosung:_ Some people at school I didn't even know found out I knew you and started asking all these questions….

 _MC:_ Questions?

 _Yoosung:_ Yeah! Everyone is super interested. There are crazy rumors that you are actually an heiress from abroad. Or

 _Yoosung:_ Well most of the time the stories talk about how you overcome social class to be together.

 _Yoosung:_ Like a Cinderella story.

 _Zen:_ I have heard the heiress rumor.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes…there are many articles saying many things.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Ever since Mr. Chairman leaked your wedding photos to the press, the articles have increased in popularity….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ and the calls from the reporters have gotten worse.

 _Jumin Han:_ My father released some photographs?

 _Jumin Han:_ He did not ask me.

 _Jumin Han:_ I will have to speak to him.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ After the Chairman released the photos the stocks for C&R have been very favorable. Everyone is ignoring his lawsuit with Glam in favor of stories of you two.

 _Jumin Han:_ I see. He did mention something to that effect. But I did not foresee he would use that method.

 _Yoosung:_ The photos looked so great though!

 _Zen:_ I did look very handsome on that day.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ You always look handsome. But I must say, in formal attire suits you especially well.

 _Zen:_ I am happy you can tell.

 _Zen:_ Of course I look good in everything.

 _Zen:_ But suits do bring out my sharp features.

 _MC:_ I would like to see the photos :)

 _Jumin Han:_ I would've preferred to keep them private.

 _MC:_ If it is working in the company's favor then it may be a good thing… That could make work easier right?

 _Jumin Han:_ It may.

 _Jumin Han:_ If it doesn't bother my beautiful wife...then I am alright with it.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I do not believe all of them were leaked.

 _Yoosung:_ I am sure there are more we haven't seen!

 _Jumin Han:_ I will ask the photographer then.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ We will be at your house soon. Seven has been driving very quickly.

 _Yoosung:_ This car is like a race car!

 _Zen:_ See you soon MC.

 _Yoosung:_ Yay! We are here! See you soon MC!

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes Mr. Han. We will see you shortly.

 _Yoosung has left the chat room._

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chat room._

 _Zen has left the chat room._

I set down my phone and let out a sigh. I can't believe the wedding photos were leaked….I guess maybe it's a good thing for the company? I don't really understand how rumors can affect stocks…. but I'm sure Jumin's father had a good reason….. But Zen…does he really have to be like that? I let out a sigh. I like Zen….but sometimes he can be so disrespectful to Jumin. Maybe he will lay off because I asked him to? I hope so…. I am not very good at confrontation. Especially because I think of Zen as one of my friends. Why is he so against Jumin…? What happened between those two? It must have happened before I met them….

"I think Zen has a crush on you." Jumin says putting his phone in my pocket. "I believe he is jealous of me."

Zen? Did he know I was thinking about him? But Zen...jealous? A crush on me? He can't be serious….. No way. Zen's an actor. I'm sure he could find a girlfriend in a second.

"It is understandable," He says with a smile. "You are a special woman. However, you are my wife…."

"I'm sure it's not that!" I interrupt Jumin. "He's probably just being difficult….Did something happen between you two before…?"

Jumin raises his eyebrows. "I do not remember anything happening between us. I believe my assessment is spot on. " He takes my hand and places a kiss by my ring. "Zen may seem like he is being difficult to you. But it's very clear to me why he is so against us. He's playing out of his league. I may not deserve a woman like you, but Zen… he could never even dream of winning your affections. If he makes any moves I will make him regret it." His voice is stern … .protective…. unamused. But tenderness lurks there …. He leans closer, our lips meet. My body feels tense from the sudden kiss…. his hands move down my back….he pulls me closer to him. His tongue enters my mouth without warning.

He holds me to him….exploring my mouth…. caressing my curves. I melt into him. I feel dizzy. I can't think…. he pulls away and flashes me a sly smile. "So cute…." A broken sigh escapes his lips. "I won't let anyone will take you away." He kisses my forehead. "You are perfectly mine…."

He's being possessive…. I have been trying to call him out on it when he is being too protective….but Zen….what if he really is jealous? No...that's crazy…. Zen...he's a famous actor. Jealous...of me? That's ridiculous. But, maybe he could be envious? He has mentioned he wanted a girlfriend many times. I guess with his work it's hard to have a relationship like that. But if he was really serious...I am sure he could easily…. I am sure if it was anyone else in the group in the same situation he would be acting the same way. Envy…that's all it is. Zen must be feeling lonely…. Maybe I could help find him a girlfriend? Not that I know many girls…. "Jumin… I am sure it isn't that…. He is probably just lonely…."

Jumin shakes his head. "You should be more suspicious of him my love."

Suspicious? But it's Zen...he's an open book…. But even if it was that…. "But even if he had a crush on me…which he doesn't" I sigh. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm not worried he will achieve anything." He gives me a pleased smile. "You are my beautiful faithful wife. You should just be aware of his feelings." He squeezes my hand.

His feelings? That's crazy. Zen and I are just friends. There's no way he could see me as anything else…. "Maybe I should go out with him sometime…" I suggest. "Maybe I could help him find a girlfriend..then he would be less lonely. Maybe a nightclub..."

"Absolutely not." Jumin cuts me off. "I am not letting my wife go out alone at night with a man who has feelings for her."

"Jumin...I really don't think…."

"MC, even if you don't believe it. I am certain he has a crush on you."

He's certain? But that's insane….

"I am requesting you treat his actions with caution. That is all."

I nod...I suppose I can do that…. Even though there is no way he has a crush on me. "I guess I can be cautious…" I sigh. "I don't think he feels that way though…."

Jumin buries a kiss in my hair. "Thank you dear."

A yawn escapes my mouth. "Zen is acting weird… Maybe I will talk to him later to see if I can get him to tell me what is going on."

"That is fine." Jumin kisses my nose. "Let me know if you find out anything I have not already assessed."

I lean against him and close my eyes. I am a bit jet lagged….but judging from the surroundings …we are almost home. There isn't any time for a nap. Talking to Zen is the best way. Maybe he is upset about Mint Eye….? It could be a lot of things. Squeezing Jumin's hand, I look down at our intertwined hands with a smile. Just being like this… leaning against him...holding his hand...is enough.

"I am sorry if my father did something that attracted attention to our arrival today." Jumin lets out a sigh. "I know you are not fond of the reporters."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to…." I bite my lip. I feel odd talking about his father…. I do kinda wish he didn't do that before asking. But….I don't' want to stir anything up. Not when they just made up...and when I just was accepted into the family…. "He must have had a good reason." I flash him a smile and lean into him. He strokes my hair...I stare as the car drives past the building and pulls up around the back.

"Mr. Han," Driver Kim says, looking behind at us. "We have to go in through the back. There are too many reporters in the front….you should go quickly before they try and come back here."

The car gently stops as Driver Kim puts the car in park. Jumin opens the door and helps me out. A few of Jumin's security guards come out of the building, grab our bags, and lead us through the back. We go through the narrow room full of laundry machines, linens, and cleaning supplies. We go to the service elevator. It takes no time at all to get to the top. Jumin unlocks the front door and the security guards set down our bags. I set down Elizabeth...as I reach down to let her out I see Seven….

Seven flashes me a smile and his eyes meet with Elizabeth's.

"Elly!" He extends his arm towards the cat carrier.

Elizabeth arches her back and lets out a hiss….. I have never seen her act like that….. What did Seven do to her?

Jumin glares at Seven, he quickly takes the cat carrier from me and walks off into the bedroom. I give Seven a smile...but the mood is so heavy it must look awkward. I have never seen Elizabeth hiss… What did he do to her…?

I stand up…behind Seven is Yoosung. Looking to the side I see Jaehee and Zen. They are all here. Wait how did they get in?

Seven's expression sinks as he watches Jumin carry her away.

"She's just a bit tsundere. She really loves me." He tells me.

Tsundere? What is he talking about….? "Hello!" I say, ignoring his comment. "I'm happy to see you… did security let you in?"

Jaehee nods. "Mr. Han told security to let us in."

I nod my eyes drifting over to the bedroom. When did he do that…..? I shrug.

"Was your trip nice?" She asks with a smile.

"It was so nice!" I smile. "OH!" I reach down to my bag that is set by my feet. "We got you presents!"

"Presents?" Yoosung's expression lights up. "Oh! We got you flowers!" He runs over to me and a bequest of white and red flowers is pushed against me. The scent overflows my nose making a smile explode on my face.

"You guys didn't have to…."

"We wanted to! Everyone is rooting for you two to have a happy marriage." Yoosung pushes the bouquet closer to me. I take it and give him a smile. I don't know what to say… I hadn't expected them to do that…. how thoughtful and kind….. Everyone is rooting for us? I guess they are…. I am sure Zen is too in his weird way….

"Thank you...really. Your support means so much to me…."

"Don't even think of it." Jaehee says warmly. "Mr. Han may be acting differently since you two got together. But it is nice to see this side of him. It certainly makes working at the office more pleasant."

I nod. Jaehee….she's so sweet. Everyone is so sweet. "I should put these in a vase…" I walk over to the kitchen. I look through the cabinets until I find a vase. I fill it up with water and place the flowers in. They look so lovely….Looking back over at the RFA. My friends…. a bigger smile explodes on my face. I am so happy they are here…. "Oh...right! I got you presents too!"

Digging through I bag I find the small packages…it's easy to find Zen's because it's big and heavy...I pull it out. I hand him the metal can.

"Zen…." I smile. "I got you a mini keg in Germany…." He takes it from my quickly. He sets it on the side table.

"A keg?!" He says with delight.

I giggle. I knew he would like it. Neither Jumin or I are fond of beer, but I couldn't resist getting him some beer in Germany. It's what they are known for after all. It was quite a pain to bring back though….

"You brought this all the way back for me?" He asks surprised.

I nod. "Of course…..it's what I thought you would like best."

He shakes his head and gives me a big smile. "You didn't have to…but thanks MC. I'm excited to try it."

I search through my bag and pull out a new book bag I found in Paris for Yoosung, a cold press coffee maker I found in Italy for Jaehee, a tshirt and hat with famous internet cats all over it for Seven, and a scarf...the scarf we got for V…. But he's not here now. I hope he's ok….

I hand everyone their presents. Everyone seems happy with their gifts. What a relief...I wanted to get everyone something they would like because they are all such wonderful friends. A smile spreads on my face. "I really missed you guys." I hadn't even realized how much I missed them...but I missed being with… hearing their jokes… bring on the RFA app… with everything going on...with everything still going on… It's nice to see them with bright smiles on their faces.

Yoosung runs up to me and gives me a big hug. "We missed you too MC!"

"We are all thrilled to have you back." Jaehee says.

I hear footsteps...a soft pat is placed on my head. I look up to see Jumin. I pull away from Yoosung and give him a smile. "Everyone liked their presents!"

He nods. "Of course. You put in so much effort selecting them after all." I feel my cheeks grow red. It isn't a lie...but he didn't have to say it out loud like that…. I see Yoosung give me a big cheesy smile. He kinda reminds me of a puppy when he smiles like that…. I wonder if his carefree expression means he still hasn't remembered anything that happened at Mint Eye…? I hope that's the case. I really want to ask everyone what's going on…. Is Rika getting better? What about Sevens brother...and where is V…? But if I do… I will break this happy mood. I get the feeling that I still can't mention Rika around Yoosung… Maybe I should speak to Seven separately before he goes… I'm sure Jumin is curious too. I wonder if Seven knows anything about my father...and if he's ok...has he asked for me I wonder… Does he know I got married….? I shouldn't care… but I can't help but be curious. I thought he was dead… but now...he's alive… he's in a hospital…. If I saw him what would he say? Would he try and justify his actions? Would he try and smooth over what he did at Mint Eye? Would he apologize for my childhood? Even if he didn't… even if he tried to hurt me again...I think I want to see him… See what he has to say… if anything.

It's not that I think talking to him will make things better….I don't think we can ever be close… Maybe I want closure…? I don't know what I want...but I think I want to see him… Could I could convince Jumin that letting me go would be a good idea? That will be an uphill battle...he has told me over and over how against it he is… I understand where he is coming from… Maybe I should listen to him. Going to see him could make things worse… But I think I want to try…. If I tell Jumin that, he will probably understand. I hope he will understand. I don't want to do something that worries him. I'd like him to come with me….

"MC?" My eyes widen and I see Jumin flashing me an amused smile. "Did you hear what I asked you?"

He said something? I must have been spacing out…. "No, I'm sorry…"

"No need for apologies. Are you tired my love? I asked if you wanted to sit down?"

Sit down? "Sure!"

Jumin motions to the couch and all of us go over and sit down. I sit down and Jumin quickly takes the seat besides me before anyone else can sit down. I chuckle. He's pretty cute… I don't think anyone would have tried to sit next to me… The rest of the RFA sits besides us.

"So…." I say breaking the silence. "Did anything happen when we were away?" I wonder if I can get them to tell me where V is….

"Aside from the mountain of work?" Jaehee says curtly.

"I joined a new club!" Yoosung chimes in. "It's a co-ed study club for people in my major. I thought maybe I could meet a girlfriend...and maybe improve my grades."

I chuckle. That sounds like something Yoosung would join. "Remember to actually study though. "Girls like guys with good grades."

Jaehee nods in approval. "I think that club is a good use of your time."

Yoosung sighs. "I'm actually studying too…."

"What about LOLOL?" I ask

"I'm still playing it….gosh MC you sound like my mom…."

"I've been busy with rehearsal." Zen cuts in. "The performance is only a month away so it's getting really busy."

"I'm excited to see it." Jaehee pushes up her glasses. "The fans are all excited to see you play a romantic hero." She nods. "It may be your most popular performance yet."

"Really?" Zen says with glee. "I mean...I think it's coming along well. I've been really getting into my character."

"We are all going to see it… right?" I ask looking over at Jumin.

"I promised we would." Jumin says. "I have no intention of breaking that promise."

"I already have your tickets!" Zen tells us. "You guys are lucky. I got you great seats."

Jaehee's eyes widen with pure excitement. "I am looking forward to it."

"What about you Seven?" I ask. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh.." Seven laughs. "That information is strictly confidential!"

Confidential? So he has been working?

"You have been on the chatroom less..." Jaehee mentions. "Work?"

"You could say that." Seven nods.

Could say that? I feel like he is hiding something… I don't want to press him though. Maybe it really is confidential….

Suddenly a loud grumble comes from my stomach…. I look around…. Everyone is staring at me.

"Are you hungry?" Jumin asks me with an amused expression. "I suppose you did sleep past lunch on the plane…."

Hungry…. I guess I am. I haven't even been thinking about it. I have been so focused on everything going on…. I nod...god why am I so lame…

"Slept past lunch? You must eat…skipping meals is bad for your health." Jaehee says curtly.

"You should have spoken up sooner." Zen smiles.

"I didn't mean to have my ambush stop you from eating…." Seven says with a sigh.

"Let's all eat together!" Yoosung chimes in. "I haven't had lunch either."

"You shouldn't skip meals either Yoosung…" Jaehee sighs. "I ate before we went to the airport…. But if MC is hungry she should eat."

"I want to eat Jumin's fancy food!" Seven say's with a big smile.

"I could eat." Zen mentions with a smile. "We can spend more time with MC that way."

"I will call the chef." Jumin picks up his phone and dials a number.

The RFA stays in the penthouse and relaxes with us until the food comes up. Yoosung and Seven play games on the ZBOX and Jaehee attempts to brief Jumin on things happening in the office. I see Zen sitting on the sofa…..this is my chance. Everyone is is preoccupied….I walk over to him and tap his shoulder. "Hey Zen, um...can I talk to you."

"Sure babe what's up?" He says leaning back on the sofa.

I see Jumin give him a glare from across the room.

"Um...actually can I talk to you privately?"

"Privately?" He sounds surprised.

I nod. "Yeah….um...is that ok?"

"Of course _babe._ " He says with a smile eyeing Jumin. Seriously? Is he just trying to make him mad…. I grab his hand and yank him off the sofa. But it doesn't really work… he's much bigger than me. He grins at my failed attempt, standing up he pats my head. "Where to?"

"Um...yeah...just follow me Zen." I lead him out of the main room. I almost go into the bedroom, but Elizabeth is in there….and I am sure Jumin would not appreciate him in there... I lead him off to the small side room that has a desk and bookcases. When I was ill Jumin would sometimes work in here. I guess you could call it an office…. I shut the door behind us. Zen takes a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

"What's up?" He asks again. "Is something wrong?"

I guess you could say that. "Yeah…."

His expression narrows. "Don't tell me that guy did something mean to you…"

Seriously…..he is saying that? Why does he have to be like this? Jumin asked him not to call me babe...but he was just doing it to make him mad…. Now he's acting like Jumin would do something bad to me? Really? I shake my head. "It's about that Zen. It has to stop. It's rude...and disrespectful. Seriously! What is your deal…. I don't know what is between you and Jumin. But fix it."

His expression sinks. I take a deep breath. That came out harsh…. But he is being ridiculous.

"You are making Jumin think you have a crush on me because of how you are acting. It's not nice to make your friend feel that way…" I sigh. "Can't you two just get along?"

Zen looks away from me. "I didn't expect you to yell at me." He says with a sigh. "I didn't mean to make you mad MC."

He didn't mean to. I'm sure that's the case...but I am mad… Really mad. He's been acting like this for too long… "What happened between you two?"

"It's not that anything happened between us…" He scratches his head. "It's just that guy…. he gets to me."

"Gets to you?"

"I don't expect you to understand MC….."

"Try me." I interrupt him.

He lets out another sigh. "That guy...he gets under my skin. I can't help but want to make him mad…. It's like everything always goes his way. Everyone is always so damn nice to him just because he was born with a silver spoon. He even was terrible to you and you frekin' married him!"

Silver spoon? Could be really be jealous of him? "Jumin doesn't always get his way." I correct him. "He was almost forced into an arranged marriage…. He has is own problems just like anyone else Zen."

"You are defending him." Zen closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Of course I am going to defend him. He's my husband Zen. But...that isn't what this is about. Why do you resent him? It doesn't make any sense… Jumin said you were jealous of him…. I didn't think it was possible, but it kinda seems like that..."

"I am not jealous." He says firmly.

"Then what is it? Can you just please talk to me… I want you two to get along. I think you two could be close if you just opened up about why you are acting like this."

"MC, I don't know if you can understand this, but I had to work for everything in my life. I'm not like that trust fund jerk who was just handed a life on a silver spoon. I had to crawl my way up into the musical acting world. I didn't have a father like Jumin's, who could just pull strings to get me in…" Zen let's out a sigh. "I know that jerk has his own issues. But...makes me so mad. It really gets to me that he just got such a caring girl like you when he was acting like a douchebag."

"That isn't being fair." I frown. "I realize it may have seemed to you that Jumin was acting inappropriately at first. But you weren't there. You can't speak to what happened…. And Zen I think you are misunderstanding. It's true Jumin had a certain amount of things given to him because of his family, but he works really hard. He hardly sleeps… He's always working and doing his best for the company. Even now… he's exhausted from jet lag and he is going to go in the office before 5…."

Zen frowns at me.

"Zen… I know what it is like to be at a disadvantage in life… I really do. But it's not fair to resent others just because they are born differently than you." I walk closer to him and give him a soft smile. "You know… I am sure if you two would spend more time together you would start to see you have more in common than you think."

"Me? In common with him?"

"You both work really hard...you care about your friends…. you both live according to your own code…" I tap my chin. I am sure there are many more…. "Could you just try talking to him with an open mind Zen?"

Zen sighs. "I guess I can…. For you…."

"I think it would be good Zen. You are my friend so I want to help you…. Thank you for opening up to me."

Zen's expression relaxes and he nods. "It's always easy to talk to you babe- I mean MC."

I giggle. At least he corrected himself this time. "I don't mind it but Jumin really does…" I giggle again.

"It's become a habit," he shrugs. "I can work on it though."

"I'm sure just doing that would mean a lot to Jumin."

He nods. "To be clear I am doing this because we are friends not because I like that jerk…"

"Jumin…" I say sternly. "Not jerk… his name is Jumin. He's your friend isn't he?"

Zen sighs again. "I wouldn't say we are friends MC."

I frown…. He doesn't consider them friends…? "Jumin considers you as a friend Zen."

"He does?"

I nod. "He cares about everyone in the RFA like they are his family…. I am sure he would be sad to hear you say that."

A frustrated groan escapes Zen's mouth. "Allright MC… I will talk to him…. Isn't that enough?"

I nod. "Thanks."

After a bit more taking to relax the mood we go back to the main room to rejoin the others. Jumin and Jaehee are done talking and are now on the couch watching Seven and Yoosung battle each other in what appears to be a fighting game. I sit down next to Jumin. He raises his eyebrows with a curious look. "It's all settled." I tell him with a smile. I lean closer to him and whisper in his ear. "He's agreed to talk with you privately sometime… I think if you talk a bit with an open mind you could understand one another…"

Jumin pats my head. "Alright my love. If that is what you wish."

The rest of the day goes by rather smoothly. Everyone ends up staying much past lunch…. In fact they all stay so late talking and joking that we end up ordering dinner up as well. To Jaehee's great amusement Zen performed some lines from his new musical. We even opened the keg I got Zen and we all had some. Well everyone but Jumin and I. We had wine instead…. Zen made fun of us for it, but I really can't stomach beer. Every time I have a drink it tastes like wet bread…. I just don't care for it. But everyone seemed to enjoy the beer.

The door shuts as Seven and the rest of them leave with similes on their faces. I yawn and fall down on the couch. I am so tired…. I bet they would have stayed later if I wasn't' yawning so much. Jet lag…. it is so real. My body feels like it is all messed up. It feel so tired all of the time… Even having them over for that long has completely wiped me out…. Maybe I can just sleep here…. My eyes feel so heavy

I feel a pat on my head. "If you are tired you should sleep on the bed honey."

I nod. "Jet lag…..it's real…. The bed is far…."

"I suppose it would be 3 AM in Paris right now." Another pat is placed on my head. "Let me take you to bed my love."

I feel arms slip under longer do I feel the couch underneath me….I only feel his arms. I open my eyes to see the ground far below… Did he pick me up? I yawn again. In a few moments I feel something soft underneath me…. I peak open my eyes again… the bed?

I curl up into the cushions….my heavy eyes fall shut…. I don't think I can open them any longer…..


	21. Chapter 21

Hey all! This is a continuation of chapter 20. Well in reality they are really two complete different chapters. But I am releasing them at the same time so in a way it is like a continuation. This chapter...well….uh….get's very steamy. Like really steamy. I am warning you now. My inner fire was awakened with my Mystic Messenger Anniversary merch. For those of you who didn't get it, it came with a bag...a black bag that says 'Jumin Han Personal Item #23.' In it was a red ribbon. I'm dying…. It also came with a note on how you have stolen his heart. I'm dead…. I still am all fangirling over it. The next chapter will be out the 3rd of September. (Hopefully by then we will have a V route!)

* * *

My eyes peak open...light? I open my eyes all the way…messy sheets, Elizabeth the Third…. A bright city…. Jumin…where is he? I reach out my hand to his side of the bed. It falls… That's right he is at work… He said he was going to be in the office by 5AM…. I look over at the time. It is noon? How is it noon….? A yawn escapes my lips…I must be jet-lagged. How did I even end up in this bed…. Another yawn escapes my lips. That's right….after everyone left Jumin carried me here…. I look down…. I am wearing a nightgown? Did Jumin put this on me?

I wish I could see him now…. It's weird waking up without him by my side…. It's a bit lonely…. I roll on my back. I should apologize to him… I made him carry me to bed because I was so tired… I should have shooed everyone off sooner and spent some more time with Jumin before he had to go to work…..

How is Jumin doing it…the five hour time difference has my body out of sorts. He has already been at work for hours…. I guess I have the entire place to myself until he comes home. A sigh escapes my lips. I wish I could have seen him off... I wonder…does he miss me like I miss him? How is he doing...? Is work hard….?

I pick up my phone from the night stand and hold it above my face. A message? I open my text messages. It is from Jumin….

 _Have a great day my love- Rest up and feel free to do as you please. I will leave work by five._

 _-Your caring Husband_

 _Jumin_

I feel my heart skip a beat…. My husband. It has been two weeks but it still is surprising...and exciting. A broken sigh escapes my lips. Reading his message makes it a bit better… I miss him….but he will be home soon. It's cute how he signed his name like that…. Of course I know it is from him… His number has long since been saved in my phone… I smile staring at his message.

In my phone I have him saved as Jumin...I go in and edit it...I put hearts by his name. I giggle. If he see's that what will he think? I go back to the message and type….

 _Miss you 3. It's weird not having you here when I wake up. But I am going to beat this jet lag and see you off in the morning! I hope you aren't too tired._

 _I love you 3_

 _Your wife- MC_

I read over my message. Pushing send, a smile explodes on my face. I hope my note brightens his day like his did for me. I swing my legs out of bed and walk off to the bathroom. I hear a soft thud, I look behind me to see Elizabeth at my feet. Did I wake her? I reach down and scratch behind her ears.

"It's just me and you." I tell her.

She purrs as I continue to stroke her smooth white fur. She follows me as I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water. Looking at her, I give her a smile. She has never followed me into the bathroom before. I wonder if she can tell that I miss Jumin? I grab a fresh towel out of the closet and set it by the shower. Stepping into the shower I let the hot water cascade over my body.

I wash off slowly. Shaving my legs, washing my hair, letting my body relax from the heavy jet lag that rests on my shoulders. The steamy shower makes my head feel calm. After a while I step out and dry off. I turn on the hair dryer as I comb through my hair. The hot breeze tickles my cheek as I dry off. Staring at myself in the mirror, I see a trail of hickeys below my neck…

Strange….before the sight of hickeys on my body was embarrassing ….surprising. But now it is no longer strange. It's normal…. They have been on me ever since the wedding. Every time one disappears he leaves more…. I can remember each one… each moment… The way he holds me… the way he kisses me…. I look off to the side. Thinking about that…. I can't think about that. Jumin isn't home…. If I get too excited… I shake my head and try and clear my head. Looking behind me I look for Elizabeth. She is no longer in the bathroom. I wonder where she went? She is pretty good at hiding...

I finish getting ready and walk into the front room. It is almost one. I guess I should eat lunch…. I wonder if Jumin has ate? I should text him… I walk back to the bedroom and pick up my phone. Another message? I open it. It is from Jumin.

 _I miss you very much my love. You don't have to push yourself to wake up early. I have sent lunch up for you. Don't skip meals._

 _-Love Jumin._

A photo is attached…. I open it to see a blurry photo of a salad… I guess he got lunch. The blurry photo makes me laugh. No matter how many times I tried to help him take clear photos on the honeymoon he never could get it quite right. It's so cute….he's normally so good at everything, but something so simple he can't get right. It warms my heart. My cheeks feel sore… I reach up and touch them. They are sore from smiling….

I wonder what he sent up for lunch?

 _Beep_

I look down at my phone. Another message? From Jumin? I open it.

 _If you need any money there is cash in the bedside table. I will find time for us to go to the bank so you can get a card. There are still some reporters outside so if you leave the building please take some security guards with you. Be careful my love._

 _Thinking of you- your Jumin_

I close the message. I had not even thought about that… Using his money… it feels odd. I guess we bought some things in Europe, but we were always together… Using money I haven't earned…. It feels weird. I don't have a job…so it's not like I have a choice. I am pretty sure I have under fifty dollars in my bank account…. Jumin did say he would prefer if I didn't work. Back then we agreed I could volunteer… It is going to take a lot of getting used being his wife….. In so many ways. I know he wants to take care of me…. I should relax more….

But I don't want to feel useless or like I am being kept… Maybe if I do something productive I won't feel so bad about it? I should look back into places I can volunteer at. Maybe go visit some of them. At least then I am not sitting about the house doing nothing. If I stay here all day I will just end up missing Jumin…. There is plenty I could do. I could clean up… I can look into volunteer places. I can talk to everyone in the RFA….. maybe we should start planning the next party.

The next party…. I wonder if V would be ok with that? Actually...I'd like to see V. There is alot I'd like to ask him about...regarding the RFA and what we should do. If he is ok….? If he needs any help… Also Seven…. Is he ok? He dodged all my questions last night…. But before that…. I should ask Jumin if we can go to the hospital together… to see Rika, and Seven's brother…...my father.

I want to go there with Jumin. Maybe I can ask him tonight? How can I get him to agree…? Maybe if I made him a nice dinner…. Would he even like that? My cooking is nowhere near as good as a chefs. That's another thing I could do. I could take cooking classes….

I hear a knock at the door. Is that lunch? I open the door to see a familiar face….the chef from downstairs? He usually doesn't come up here…. He typically sends someone else. Maybe he isn't that busy today….

"Mrs. Han!" He greets me with a huge smile. "I wanted to welcome you home! I am pleased you got back safely. Mr. Han asked me to make you something special for lunch."

Something special?

"May I?" He asks motioning inside.

"Of course!" I open the door wider and he comes in. I see Elizabeth appear from underneath the sofa...so that is where she was? She looks at the new man inside and gives me a loud meow. The chef ignores Elizabeth and sets the food down on the table inside…what was his name again…. I have only met him once, a few weeks ago…. H-Hyung…? No Hyeong! That was it! "Has the restaurant been well Chef Hyeong?" I ask.

"Very well...no need to call me chef. Just Hyeong will do." He smiles. "I made your lunch. I hope you enjoy."

"Thanks...It looks delicious."

"Any time. Just give me a call. I should get back to the restaurant. But it was good to see you Mrs. Han."

The chef leaves….I sit down and look down at the plate…. Lobster…. is that lobster…? I lean in… it definitely is. It looks delicious…. I don't think I have ever had lobster for lunch…. I guess that is what Jumin meant when he said special… He's so cute…

The rest of the day I look up animal shelters on the computer and call around to see which ones I would be interested in volunteering at. There are two that peak my interest… one that helps find foster homes for abandoned baby kittens that need to be bottle fed… and another that helps rehabilitate older injured cats… I should go visit them soon. I look over at the clock. They are going to be closed soon…. It's 5:10…. Wait it's 5:10….? Jumin should be off work…. I look down at my phone. There isn't a message from him. Should I ask him if he is off work? That may be intrusive…. Maybe I should text Jaehee…

 _Jaehee- I hope work was good. Do you know if Jumin is still in the office?_

I send the message. My phone beeps back almost instantly.

 _He just left. I am sure he will be home soon. I can actually go home on time….It is like a miracle._

I smile. Maybe this is a good thing then.

 _Yay! I hope you can relax then Jaehee! Have a great night!_

I send the message and set down my phone. Jumin will be home soon then…. Unless traffic is bad. But even so….the office isn't that far away…. I am sure he won't be longer than an hour. Maybe I should call for dinner? That would be helpful…. I got so sucked into looking at animal shelters I didn't have a chance to even consider making him food…. I pick up the phone…. I call the restaurant.

"Mrs. Han?" A high pitched voice asks.

How did they know it was me… "Yes!"

"Do you want dinner?"

"Ah- yes…. I was wondering if…"

"Oh- hold on…" I hear someone else talking on the other end. Is that Hyeong? "Mrs. Han… are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Your husband already called for dinner…It should be up in twenty minutes. Do you need anything else?"

He called already? "Oh….that's fine. Thank you."

"No problem!"

I hang up the phone. Jumin already called? Maybe he had something in mind he wanted to eat? I shrug. That was sweet of him. I stare down at my phone. Maybe I should fix my hair before he comes home? Waiting for him...I feel anxious. I need to do something to take my mind off waiting…. I walk into the bedroom. I run a brush through my hair. I don't look messy… I haven't taken a nap and I haven't gone outside, so I look more or less the sames as I did when I finished getting ready today. I didn't put any makeup on though…. Maybe I should put on some eyeliner and some lipstick…

I put one some makeup and lie on the bed petting Elizabeth the third. At 5:30 I hear a knock on the door…. It's a guy from the restaurant downstairs with dinner. He sets it on the table…. It is some sort of meat. I lean in closer. Lamb? With brussel sprouts...parsnip….nuts? It looks really good….. I want to eat it now. But I walk away. I need to wait for Jumin. He should be home any moment now. I go to the couch and turn on the TV. I flip the the stations…..suddenly I see my face. Wait what why am I on TV?

"The happy couple was spotted in the airport yesterday coming home from their honeymoon!"

"Do we know more about the girl?" The other reporter asks.

"We have yet to have confirmation on her background…but what a lucky lady!"

"Do you see that ring!?"

"It's huge!"

"Did you hear her ring is worth 1.5 million dollars!"

"1.5 million?!"

"I heard she may be an corporate heiress from overseas."

"That would justify the sudden marriage. Though I hope she's just a typical girl!"

"A Cinderella story fan?!"

"You know me!"

The two women chuckle. I quickly turn off the TV. I don't want to listen to that…. That gossip. I look down at my hand. Is this ring really worth so much? That has to be a rumor…. 1.5 million dollars… No way. A ring can't cost that much….. Though somehow I don't think it is just a rumor….

I bite my lip. I better be careful with it…. If it's so expensive… I need to be careful not to damage it… I feel dizzy…. This thing on my finger…. It is worth more than all they money I have made in my entire life…. It is worth more than my father had ever made...or my mother….

I hear the door unlock…. I look over. Is Jumin home? The door opens up… I see Jumin. He flashes me a warm smile. "I'm home dear."

"Welcome home!" I get up and walk over to him. "I tried to call for dinner…but they already were making it…. It's here though! It looks good…"

He slips his arms around my waist and pulls me close. Resting his face on my shoulder he lets out a sigh. "Did you have a nice day my love?" He whispers running his hands down my body.

"I did…." I feel my cheeks heating up…. He is so close…so suddenly. Had he missed me this much? Was work stressful? I loop my hands around his waist. "I had a nice day...did you?"

"I missed you very much." He places a kiss on my cheek. "It was a busy long day with many meetings. But hearing that you had a pleasant day makes me feel better."

I nod….so it was stressful…. I kiss his cheek. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

He flashes me a pleased smile. "I do. But not because of work. I want to have a glass of wine with my perfect wife." He pulls away from me and kisses the top of my head. "I am glad to come home to you my love. It makes my day much brighter." He leads me over to the table and motions for me to sit down. I sit down as I watch him go over to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of wine…. He sets it on the table and pours two glasses full of red liquid. Sitting across from me he flashes me a warm smile.

"I want to hear what you did today."

"I looked into animal shelters I could volunteer at…." I give him a smile. "I found two that look really interesting…. One with older cats, and another that helps abandoned kittens."

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows. "So that is what you did?"

I nod. "They both seem like good programs…. I want to visit soon to see if I can be any help. Maybe we can invite them to one of the RFA parties too."

"That would be an excellent idea. I was worried you would get lonely and bored all alone. I am relieved that is not the case"

I nod. The RFA…. I should ask him about that…. I take a sip of my wine and take a bite of my dinner…. It tastes so good… "Um...Jumin. There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about…."

He looks up from his wine glass.

"You see...um… I was wondering if you have heard from V. He wasn't with everyone yesterday… I wanted to ask him if we were planning on having another party soon…"

"V…" Jumin sighs. "V….has been hard to reach recently."

Hard to reach?

"I tried contact him today…. But apparently no one has heard from him in a few days."

No one has heard from him?

"The party was a success according to Assistant Kang. We raised a record amount of funds, so I would assume that we would want to throw another one soon."

"Do you have any idea where V is…?" I ask.

"He wasn't at the hospital when I called. His phone seems to be off as well."

His phone is off…? That doesn't sound good. "Did you call Seven?"

"I did. He was busy and we could not speak for long. He is having issues with his brother."

Issues? What kind of issues. "Are they both still at the hospital?"

"Luciel and his brother? Yes they are."

So they are still there….. "Is everyone from Mint Eye still there…?"

"Yes they are." Jumin informs me.

I see…. This would be a good time to ask about going to visit…. I wonder if it is a good idea… I haven't given it too much thought today. I was so focused on looking into animal shelters… and last night everyone came over and I got so tired… But I decided yesterday that I would ask him about going to see everyone at the hospital.

Is it a good idea? Will I be able to help? Seeing my father…the thought makes me kinda nervous…but…. I can't hide. I have to go and see for myself. I don't want to not know… I want to find out what is going on… Maybe if I see him I will understand more about my past… I don't entirely know what I am expecting...what I want..or why I even feel like I should go… But… I want to go… I have to ask Jumin….

"Um… Jumin…. I actually wanted to talk about that. The hospital….you see… I want to go there….with you."

Jumin shakes his head and lets out a stressed sigh. "MC….. I thought we already discussed this."

"We did…but it's just…" I sigh. "I want to go….. I want to see it with my own eyes. I know it probably isn't for the best...but I want to go. I want to see Rika…. I want to see Seven's brother… I want to see my dad."

"MC…." he shakes his head again. "My feelings have not changed on this matter. It is not a good idea for you to see anyone connected with Mint Eye. Especially your father."

I bite my lip…. How can I get him to understand? I knew this wasn't going to be easy to get him on board… But I don't know how to put it… I understand how he feels… I know he wants to protect me from my past…. I get that. But...I can't hide….. I want to see it with my own eyes…. "Even so I want to go."

He shakes his head again and takes another sip of wine. "You will only be hurt if you see him. It will be much better for you to just let me take care of everything."

"Jumin…." I shake my head. I can't find the words. I just… I want him to understand my feelings on this. "This isn't about what is easy. I need to go. I am going to go. I'd like if you would come with me…"

Jumin looks down at the table. His face looks pale. He looks back up at me. "I love you very much MC. I don't like telling you that you cannot do things. But going there is a bad idea. You will get hurt...nothing good will come of it."

I bit my lip. "It's ok if I get hurt…. I guess maybe I want closure…."

"I am not alright with you getting hurt….it is a bad idea. I am against it."

My chest feels tight. Frustration is building within me. He isn't listening to me at all. He's just saying no. "Jumin you're not listening.."

"I am listening my love. I'm just not giving you the answer you want to hear. I'd like for you to listen to my suggestion. Last time you did not take my suggestion you got shot."

He's bringing that up….? His words sting…. I understand well that what I did back there was foolish...but It's not like going to the hospital is dangerous like that was. It's probably the safest place for me to see him… "Jumin…that's completely different from this." I can't help but frown. "I want to go...I can't just not go…"

He sighs. "MC, let's talk about this after dinner.."

I guess...that can work. This conversation is heavy for the dinner table… I suppose I can wait a while. Both of us finish our dinner in silence. I feel bad for spoiling the mood. He probably had a stressful day at work and I made it worse…. But I feel like I have to go…. I need him to understand….

After dinner Jumin takes me to the couch. He pulls me into his arms and shuts his eyes. "Alright…. Let's talk about this properly love. I understand you want to go. But it is a bad idea." He shakes his head and takes another sip of wine. I am stressing him out talking about this…but even so…. I can't just leave it there…. I have to speak up. Give him a good reason why….

"Jumin….I want to face my past instead of running away from it." As I say the words….it rings so clear. That is the reason I can't let it go...why I have to go. I didn't realize until I said it. I want to face my past…. That is why I have to go. "I have to go…. Please...can you come with me. It would mean a lot…."

"MC, I don't want you going there. Even if you have a good reason. It is a bad idea. You should not see your father."

I should not see my father? Jumin….why can't he understand. He is being so stubborn right now. "Jumin...that is for me to decide not you."

A frown dawns his face. "MC I would like you to listen to me."

"I am. But I don't have to do what you say Jumin." That came out harsh….

"You are not going there. I will not permit it."

He won't permit it? Frustration and anger is bubbling up in my chest. "Again that isn't for you to decide..." My voice is rising. It is getting hard to control my temper…. I pull away from him. I need to calm down…. "What you are saying doesn't make any sense. Why don't you want me to go?"

"I don't want you to go because it is a bad idea. I have been saying that repeatedly."

"Why is it a bad idea?" I set down my glass. "Is it just because I may get hurt? If that's all….I can handle it…. I've suffered worse. Seeing him isn't dangerous. He's in a hospital. He can't hurt me. I'm not a child anymore."

"I don't want you to suffer love…" He stands up, he walks over to me and takes my hand. "MC… I thought we already made a decision on this matter weeks ago."

"You made a decision." I say firmly. That came out harsher than intended….. "Jumin...you can't just decide that I can't go. I understand you don't want me to...but I'm going. If you won't come with me...then that's fine. I'd like you to come…but I understand if you don't want to. Rika was your friend so I understand how going there could be hard for you too…"

Jumin places my hand on his cheek. "MC…that isn't what this is about. Is there any way I can get you to let this go?"

I shake my head. "I'm going."

He lets out another sigh a frown is pasted on his face. "No."

"No?" He is just saying no? I am not a child. He can't tell me I can't go…. "Jumin I am not a child. I can go if I want."

"It is a bad idea. You will get hurt."

"I won't get hurt!" My voice is raising. If I get more emotional I won't be able to think through this clearly… I need to calm down. "Zen will take me there." Shit….why did I say that?

"Zen?" He flinches at the sound of his name.

I bite my lip. I look away from his stern gaze. He's clearly upset…. why did I say that…. "I'm sorry that was insensitive." A sigh escapes my lips. "I'm getting upset...this isn't helping. I just…" I look back at him. "I feel like I need to go. Please, I want you to understand…. I don't need your permission to go. But I want you to support me…."

Jumin takes my hands and places a kiss on them. "I know you are upset. Come closer…" He opens his arms motioning me to lean back in. I am mad at him….but I lean into him. He pulls me close and places a kiss on my head. "MC…." he whispers, "There is a reason you shouldn't go there… It is rather complicated."

"Complicated?" I ask. "What's complicated?"

He lets out another sigh...how many times has he sighed…..? "There are things going on I'd prefer you not to see."

Prefer me not to see? What is he talking about? "What…? What's going on?"

"A great deal of things…" He intertwines his hands with mine. "Can you just trust me on this matter? I understand your desire to have closure with your father. I would not be so against this if I didn't have a good reason. I want to give you everything you desire.. but with this… I'm afraid I cannot."

Huh? Is he hiding something? What could be going on that I can't know about? That doesn't make any sense… "Jumin, can you please tell me what is going on."

Jumin falls silent.

"Is there a reason you can't tell me?" I thought we decided to share everything with one another and not keep secrets. "...You can tell me anything. Didn't we promise to be open with one another?"

"It's not that I was trying to keep it from you. I just didn't want to put you through any more stress when your body was still healing."

So it happened before the trip? He says he isn't trying to hide anything...but it sure sounds like he is… Does it have something to do with my dad…? "Did something happen at the hospital?"

"It's not that something happened…." he sighs and shakes his head. "It is something currently going on." He sighs another time. "MC, do you remember when we talked about getting married I mentioned I was going to take care of Mint Eye when we were on the trip?"

"Yes I do…."

"Well, ever since that ordeal happened I have had a team conducting an investigation on Mint Eye. They are almost complete with the investigation. When the report is complete I fully intend to press charges."

An investigation? I thought we decided we weren't going to do that…..? Wait...if he presses charges won't that be the end of the RFA? Was he trying to hide this from me so I would not get upset with him?

Jumin shakes his head. "I see this is surprising news for you. But this is too big….we can't sweep it under the rug like Luciel would like. Your father should be put in jail. Rika should be put in jail…."

"What about Seven's brother?"

"I do not know...but he may also face jail time."

I glup….. I don't know what to do…. "V….is he ok with that?"

"I brought it up to V…. he was against it."

"So...you still plan on going forward with this?"

Jumin nods.

"Even if everyone is mad?"

He nods again.

"What about Yoosung…..? He will find out…."

"I suppose he will." Jumin sighs. "But it isn't right to hide this."

I nod slowly. "So...you don't want me to go because of the investigation?"

"No. I don't want you to go because I know about what the people in Mint Eye have done. I want to keep you away from dangerous people and situations."

Ok…. I can understand what he is saying a bit better. But… "Jumin, they shouldn't be able to hurt me at the hospital. I should be fine…."

"I have a bad feeling about it." He says firmly.

"A feeling?" I ask. He has a bad feeling? But…in the hospital what could really happen? People go there to heal… I have never heard of someone getting hurt in a hospital….

"Not just a feeling. With the information I know about the patients in the hospital it is very likely you may get attacked by your father. Lucile's brother is still very violent."

Seven's brother is violent? "Violent?" I guess at Mint Eye no one seemed sane...they did shoot me. But violence? In a hospital?

"Luciel's brother has been experiencing intense withdrawal syndromes from the drugs he was taking. He becomes especially violent when he see's Lucile. Your father was on a similar level of illegal substances. I assume your father is capable of the same amount of violence as Lucile's brother, if not more."

I take a sip of my wine. This is hard to process. So….drugs? I guess I should have suspected it….with how everyone was acting…

Jumin places a kiss near my ring. "Please….MC, my beautiful wife…" He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Stay away from that place. I do not want anything to happen to you. I want to protect you from getting hurt again."

I bite my lip. What he is saying...it makes more sense now. I lean back and close my eyes. Should I give up? Just listen to Jumin…. Not go to the hospital. Will I be able to stop thinking and worrying about everyone if I don't go? What will going really accomplish? Seeing Rika…what would I say to her? I don't know how to help V…. seeing Rika won't change that. I don't know Seven's brother…. how can I help someone I don't even know…. It's not that Seven has ever asked for my help with him… I would be intruding. Would it be welcome? I don't know…..

And my father…. What will going do? Will I feel better about what happened in the past? Me going…. will I just be in danger and cause problems like I did when I went to Mint Eye?

But...the real question is…. can I let this go? Will I regret not going….? "Jumin…" I speak but I don't know what I am going to say. What do I want?

…. I want to go.

"Jumin… I still want to go."

He closes his eyes and leans back. "You..still want to?" He lets out a sigh...but this one is different from the rest. It is not stress...no….it's sadness…. "Alright." He shakes his head."If you still want to go by the end of the week I will take you."

He will take me? Have I convinced him?

"I still think this is a very bad idea." He continues. "But if I can't stop you I want to be by your side so I can protect you from harm."

I throw my arms around him. "Thank you Jumin." I close my eyes and nuzzle against his chest. "It really means a lot…."

"Just promise me you won't go alone. You will wait."

I nod. "Of course…. I want you to be with me."

"Good." He runs his hands through my hair. Looking up at him I see him shut his eyes. Did talking about this tire him out? It seemed like he was stressed today… I made it worse.

"I'm sorry if I made your day more stressful…." I hug him tighter. "But I am happy we could talk."

He peaks open his eyes and looks down at me. "You don't have to apologize for saying how you feel." He ruffles my hair. "I want you to be open with me so I can better understand your feelings."

I kiss his cheek. "I love you." I kiss his lips. "Thank you for understanding…. I'm sorry I raised my voice."

"Again you don't need to apologize to me for something like that… You didn't do anything wrong." A soft sigh escapes his lips. "I admit I was withholding information from you. That wasn't good of me. You are the one who deserves an apology…."

"It's fine…" I snuggle into his arms. He accepts me gleefully, stroking my hair. "You are just worried about me."

"I just can't help but be protective of you. I love you very much…. I want to shelter you from everything bad and painful."

I close my eyes… I understand. He's just trying to protect me...but…. that can't always be possible. Sometimes I am going to have to get hurt…. things can't always be pleasant…. it's part of living. "But...sometimes you won't be able to do that...and that's ok." I whisper.

"I am starting to see if I do that I could end up hurting you in the process…. It's rather complex these feelings….."

It is rather complex, isn't it? It's natural to want to protect the one you love...but when that isn't possible...what do you do? If I was in his shoes how would I feel? I would want to do the same thing…. protect him from someone who had hurt him. I don't know if I would be as stubborn about it…but I understand where he is coming from. I was frustrated at him…but never mad.

He takes my chin, holding my face. His piercing gray eyes stare right through me. He doesn't look upset…no…he looks exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes, his hair a bit unkempt. How long was he at work? Too long… He has to be feeling jet lagged. No matter how many times he's traveled...not getting enough sleep is still not getting enough sleep. My hand extends out, I caress his cheek.

"You look tired." The words escape my lips in a hushed whisper. "Do you want to go lie down?"

A relaxed smile spreads across his lips. "Yes my love. Come lie down with me."

I move to get off of the sofa….arms slip behind my back, pulling me back. "J-Jumin?" I ask as I fall back into his chest. He leans us back against the cushions. Does he want to lie down on the sofa? If he's tired we should really go to bed…. I can't carry him to the bed like he can with me….

His right hand creeps up my back. He brings my face closer to his…inches from his...his breath is warm. He leans in closer and a soft kiss greets my lips. His arm rests securely on my back waist. My cheeks are getting hotter. His kiss melts into my lips, slowly becoming deeper. His tongue slides into my mouth gently, melting me to him. His hand rests behind my head, softly holding me to him. My heart tightens. He's being so tender...and caring right now… When he kisses me like this, it is like I am no longer just me… It is like we are connected. I love him so much..

He pulls away, locking me in his eyes. My breaths are unsteady. I feel dizzy from the kiss. He lowers me down on the sofa, positioning himself over me. Hands, warm, soft, strong hands, run down my side. His gaze doesn't waver. My body feels hot….. His touch is making me feel dizzy. It's becoming hard to keep a train of thought… My body feels excited…. and with each passing second the excitement is being multiplied. I need to calm down….

He leans in closer kissing my neck. His leg is pressed against my crotch… I can't… I feel dizzy…. What is he doing? Just small things like this can so easily overcome my senses with desire. Does he know what he does to me? Just something as simple as this makes my head spin. I loop my arms behind his neck and lean in closer. He accepts my advance with pleasure, moving his hand down my sides. He strokes my hips with both of his hands. His lips move down my neck…. I hear a soft rustle…hot lips land above my breasts. Did he just loosen my blouse? My body shivers as he sucks there… His lips feel so soft… My breaths are uneven… What is he doing? Does he know how he's working me up? He must be tired…we should both go rest. If this goes any further I won't be able to calm down…. It's already getting close to that…. My desire is starting to fill me….. I already feel hot and bothered… I want him…. But I don't want him to overwork himself. I know if I were to ask he would make love to me all night long… but…. I have to be a good wife. Jumin has to go to work early… Surely he is tired from traveling…. We should just go to bed….

I look down at him...his eyes are full of lust… scanning my body as he touches me, sucking near my breasts. "J-Jumin?" I ask. "W-what? Aren't…." His hands lift up my bra and he sucks on my nipples. A sharp moan escapes my mouth interrupting me….

He sneaks one of his hands up my legs and up my skirt. Looping his hand though the side of my underwear he plays with the fabric… He does realize what he is doing? How he is teasing me…. I don't think I can stop any longer… He must be trying to get me like this…even though he is tired. Is it really ok though? He has work tomorrow… Jumin always says he is used to not sleeping…but it must be hard on him. I look down at my halfway unbuttoned blouse… my exposed breasts…. My skirt is halfway pushed up…. The place where he was sucking is red. A hickey will surely be there tomorrow.

"Are you feeling excited my bride?" He whispers as his hands drift towards my blouse. Freeing the last of the buttons, my blouse falls to the side, completely exposing my torso, He traces his lips over my collar bone. His smile is so mischievous…. He knows very well what he is doing to me…. He doesn't have to ask if I am excited… He can see it all over my body. He is trying to tease me isn't he…? I know that look…. that playful, sly, yet gentle look. He wants me….. In particular...he wants to play with me...tease me….

"MC…my love, are you aware of how much of my linger in my thoughts during the day?" His voice is raspy. "It makes me anxious to come home to you. I've wanted to hold you all day long." His hand moves closer to my crotch…stroking the area above it. My head is spinning… His touch….it feels so hot…. it makes my heart beat faster. A broken moan escapes my mouth. I see him give me an amused smile.

I feel cool air as my skirt is pushed all the way up. His hand traces around my inner thigh. He grins as he watches my body shudder at his touch. "...Aren't...you tired?" I manage to ask.

He shakes his head. "No, but you may be after I am finished with you."

What….? I may be tired…. where does he come up with these lines? He pushes off my blouse and unhooks my bra. They fall to the ground with a soft thump. His fingers take rest on my crotch. Pushing my panties to the side, he strokes my opening. A loud dry gasp escapes my lips. My eyes are forced shut. His fingers are so big...strong…warm. He always makes me go crazy when he touches me here… His thumb teases my clit… I can't it's too much. He was teasing me… I feel like I may…..I may…

He stops pulling his fingers away. A trail of sticky juices follow. He stares at it with an amused expression. My head is spinning… He just...he just...didn't let me come….

I feel dizzy….by the gaze in his eyes...I know that he knows what he's doing. He's trying to make me go crazy…His hands drift over to my naked chest. I gasp...he is holding them...so firmly. His hands begin to move, massaging them. His grip is so firm...at first his kiss was so gentle, but he is starting to get rougher… A soft moan escapes my mouth as he teases my nipples with his thumb. His lips land by my ear.

"Strange, it's hasn't even been two days since I have held you…but it feels much longer…" He whispers as his lips grace my nipples. Warm lips… tongue…. His hand supports my waist. My cheeks feel hot. "You seem tense… How should I help relax you….?" One of his hands move down my waist. He strokes the outside of my panties again… a sharp moan escapes my lips. "It seems your body agrees with my feelings." He smiles at me.

Of course I am tense…he just stopped me from coming…. I feel so excited….my head is spinning. How…? I don't understand. He has to be tied...how does he have the energy for this?

"J-Jumin?!" I gasp as his finger traces my opening. My body looses all it's strength. I can't…his touch is too powerful. He knows how to make my body react to him so well…. He's had lots of practice by now…. He nibbles my ear, more moans escape my lips. My body is quickly beginning to feel numb…. Jumin has made me his over and over… but it still feels so overwhelming. I don't think it is possible to become used to this kind of passion…. His desire for me is so clear and strong. I can't resist it…. I can't resist him. I want him. His stroking is teasing me so much… I feel so tight and hot inside… I want him…. I want his hot passion to relieve me over and over again.. That addicting feeling of him overpowering me…. I crave it…

I wrap my arms around his torso. "Take me to the bedroom…" I whisper. The words escape my mouth without thinking…. I just want him so bad I can't think….

His arms slip underneath my legs...I am lifted in the air. He holds me against his chest as we walk over to the bedroom. Pushing the door open with his foot, he sets me on the bed.

He towers over me with a grin. Loosening his tie he takes off his jacket and sets it besides the bed. "I want you to strip for me." He whispers.

I look down… I am already almost naked…. I only have my skirt, panties, and socks on…. My hands drift to the side of my skirt, grasping the zipper I unfasten it… taking it off. I peel my panties off…they are already so wet… Jumin grins at me as he watches me loop them off of my legs. I drop them on the floor. Lastly….socks…. lifting up my legs I take them off.

"Good girl." His grin is so devilish… He isn't intending to give me what I want is he? He wants to play with me...tease me… I know this look… I know this mood. He approaches me and pulls me into his chest. My naked body is warmed by the fabric of his shirt. I can hear his heart...beating so fast…. I close my eyes...letting his scent overflow me. His hands latch onto my bum. My breath is uneven…. I want him… I feel dizzy from desire… My lips are quivering….. His grip loosens on me and I fall to the bed. He towers over me, scanning my body with his eyes.

Lingering there...he stares… my unsteady breath calms. What is he doing? Just staring at me….? Is he tired after all…? I reach up and touch his face. He flinches at my touch, as if he was surprised I had moved. "Jumin? Are you ok?"

He nods. "I just wanted to look at you…" he whispers. "So I can remember every detail when I am away from you…."

Every detail? I feel my face getting hot. Is that is what is making him act like this….? Is it because he missed me today? That is actually…kind of sweet…. I sit up and let my lips kiss his neck. I move down slowly…my lips hit his shirt…why is this still on…? I want to touch him….

He moves me away from him and props me on the cushions behind. Parting my closed legs with his his hands. His eyes linger… Is he...looking there too? I feel my face getting red. Why am I the only one naked? It's embarrassing to be the only one…. Slowly he moves closer to me. I reach out to unbutton his shirt...he quickly pushes me away… "Jumin….?" I ask. Why…? Why isn't he letting me….?

He moves close to me. A kiss lands on my neck. "Let's play a game." He whispers.

Goosebumps form on my arms. His games… I never win them. They always involve teasing me…. "What kind of game….?"

His smile grows wider. "I want you to listen to my demands….." He whispers in my ear. My body feels tight. Demands? What is he talking about? "If you do well I will let you take off some of my clothing. If not I get to tease you more."

This sounds like a mean game. He is going to make me wait…? But I want him so badly… I want to feel him inside of me. He takes my chin in his hand.

"That's not fair…." I pout. "You already teased me so much…." My voice sounds like a whine but I can't help it. He's being so mean…. I want to come…. I want to feel him…. "Your game is going to make me go crazy…"

As I say that he gives me an amused look. "Yes that is my intention." His gaze narrows...he looks so mischievous. I can't tell what he is thinking at all. "I want to watch you." He says in a firm voice.

Watch me? I look at him wide eyed….what?

"Touch yourself."

I freeze. He's asking me to… touch myself for him? He's never asked me to do that….. I haven't done that in a while… Jumin never leaves me alone long enough for me to have to…. My face feels hot. Doing that….is kind of embarrassing…. He's still fully dressed….His eyes rest on me with an expectant gaze…. But I want to do what he wants…. Whenever he asks things of me in bed...when I do them...he looks so happy. He always makes me feel so good too… He's seen all my sides already….

My hand moves down to my crotch on their own…. My fingers grace my opening… It's so wet...so very wet. I hadn't even realized…. It's hot too...so hot… My fingers begin to move. A moan escapes my lips. Jumin smiles at me. Not moving. Only watching. His gaze...is erotic. It's exciting… This feels good. Touching myself…. I want to come… He didn't let me before…

I rub my clit with my finger and with the others I tease my opening. The gasps escaping my lips are growing louder. I feel unkempt…loose…and tight at the same time. What does Jumin think of this? Is it turning him on? If I do a good enough job….will I seduce him to attack me….

Maybe I can seduce him and win this game….? I spread my legs wider. It's embarrassing...but he has already seen every part of me. He had asked for this…. I insert my fingers inside of me. They are practically sucked in…it's so tight…. Is this what I do to Jumin? This doesn't feel like when I touch myself alone… It's very different. Having him here watching… It's making me more excited than normal. I gasp as I thrust in and out of myself with my fingers. I tease my clit at the same time. It's so tight inside it almost hurts….yet at the same time it forces me to thrust quickly. If I am too slow...it feels like my insides might eat me alive…. Is this what it feels like for Jumin? Is my body so lustful….. This man...he makes me go crazy….

My head is thrown back as I moan loudly. "J-Jumin…!" His name escapes my lips as I thrust in and out of myself. My head is feeling light. But I can't stop. I need to come…I need to come like I need to breathe. I want to feel that relief so badly…. I have to… I can't… My head is numb. I am getting close… so close…

Suddenly my body tightens around my fingers. It pushes me out with a sharp involuntary thrust. My body feels numb. Relief overcomes me. I am dizzy...my mouth is dry…. Another moan is forced out of my lips...no way…it's coming again.. I can't… is it because he is watching me? I have never been able to make myself feel like this before….

My body shakes….is it over? I open my eyes. Jumin is staring at me. His cheeks are flushed red. Did that turn him on? Did it seduce him? Was I able to make him feel jealous…

"Good girl." He says. He approaches me and runs his hands down my body. His touch makes me shiver.

Good girl? So I have won the game….? My hands drift down to his pants… I feel something hard…. I begin unzipping his pants before I know what is going on. My body craves him…. I tug them off. Jumin helps me take them off. They fall off of the bed. I move to take his underwear off but he pushes my hand aside once again. I look up at him…. Is he seriously? He still wants to play when he is this hard….. "You only get one item." He reminds me.

I sit up and give him a frown. "But…." I reach out and let my hand grace the erect presence hidden by his underwater. He finches at my touch. "I can make this feel better…." I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Not yet my little kitty…. I have something special for you…"

Special? What is he talking about? Why did he just call me kitty? Every time he says that it reminds me of that embarrassing night on the honeymoon…. Jumin gets out of the bed and walks over to a bag… Is that his work bag? When did it get in here…..? He opens it and pulls something out…..A box? What is in there? He returns to me and places the black box in my hand. A red ribbon is tied around it… My hands grace the ribbon. It's soft…..like some sort of heavy silk. Is this a present? Why is he giving it to me now…? Does it have something to do with what we are doing…? No it can't be...when would he have time to get something like that…. But if he somehow did...what would it be? He's expressed interest in restraining me before...handcuffs maybe?

"Open it." He says with a sly grin.

…..I pull the ends of the ribbon. Taking the lid off of the box...I see something brown...soft….I reach down and touch it. It's fur….? Very soft soft fur. I pick it up….

…

…..

…

What? Are these….

These?

These are cat ears?

When...wait why? Huh...?

"Put them on." He tells me.

…...Put them on…? What…? I know Jumin has his own tastes...but this kind of thing? Where did he even get this idea? I stare down at the box….wait… there is something else in the box. I move the tissue paper….

…

That's definitely a tail….. It's long and soft like the ears…but at the base...there is something weird…some sort of glass…..

Jumin takes the ears from me. He pushes my hair aside, and I feel them land on my head. "As I thought the color matches your hair perfectly."

"When…? What…?" I don't know what to say… Of all the things that could have been in that box…. I wasn't expecting that. I wouldn't of been surprised at handcuffs….or even some sort of toy…but this? I don't understand how he came up with this idea. When did he have time to get this…..? Did ge go out during work?

Jumin's hand slips under my bum. "If you put this on I will let you take off the rest of my clothes." He whispers picking up the tail.

I stare at him. What? I just have to put that on? Then I can have him? How does that even work…. There isn't a string…. What is that glass looking thing attached to the fur. I haven't seen anything like that before….. "I can put that on…. I guess…" I say looking at his erect penis… I want it…. I want him….

Jumin slips is arm under my stomach. He moves my body so I am all fours. He presses his fingers against my exposed opening. I thought he was going to put that on….I gasp. Is he going to touch me…? I feel hot...I want him so badly. He rubs my opening…spreading my juices…. Then…

I gasp…. his hand…

He's touching my…my…what?

"Relax your body love…." He whispers. "I need to place it inside of here. Don't worry it won't hurt. I will prepare you well."

Prepare me? What…. Jumin…? He's touching my ass…what? He can't mean… Is that supposed to…go...in there? Like in my… like in my butt?

His fingers trace around my back side… I feel something cold hit my bottom...cold and wet… I look behind to see Jumin holding a bottle of clear liquid… He rubs it around my backside. Gently massaging me. The sensation…..it doesn't feel bad...but it's embarrassing. I look back at him. Is he really intending...to put that there…? I said he could...but I didn't know….

He said it wouldn't hurt…but I haven't ever… I've never done anything like this before. Will it feel good? I don't know…. "It won't hurt?" I ask my voice quivering.

He shakes his head. "Don't be nervous love. You will be enjoying this soon. Trust me."

Enjoying it…? I trust him…. I really do… but this kind of thing… Is it ok? Isn't it dirty there…. I gasp as his fingers press against my back opening….

"Relax…." He whispers kissing my back. He squeezes more of the liquid on my rear….he massages around it, occasionally sticking his finger a bit of the way in working in some of the liquid.

Suddenly…something slips in…his finger? It slides slowly…and easily…. How? It feels hot…his finger… my body… More liquid is poured on me. I feel his finger moving inside… My insides feel like they are being stretched…

He holds me for a while…. fingering me from behind. My head feels light...my rear feels like it is burning in a weird way…. but I don't hate it… It actually feels good…. Every time he thrusts in I feel my backside twitch…. Closing and stretching it at the same time. How long has it been? I feel like a mess…..

He takes his fingers out… I feel something cold press against me…it slides in slowly… It' bigger than his fingers...and so much more cold. A gasp escapes my mouth.. Did…did he put it in… I look behind me…. something soft falls by my legs…is that….

It's the tail…. I feel my face grow red…..

Jumin smiles at me. "You did a very good job my love." I see him take off his boxers…his tie…his shirt. He let's them fall to the ground. "Do you feel alright?" He asks.

Alright? It doesn't hurt…. I just feel full and hot…. It feels different...but not in a bad way…. I feel embarrassment…excitement…vulnerability. "It doesn't hurt…but it's embarrassing…." I tell him.

He nods. "You did a good job for your first time." Come here." He motions to me to one closer. I move my body….I can feel the tail with every move...not only against my leg, but also inside of me. I lean up against his chest and he embraces me. His smooth cool skin calms my racing heart. "There is no need for embarrassment. You look very cute my kitten." He whispers.

I feel my face grow hotter…. I look cute? He like's this kind of thing…? I don't think I am drunk enough for this…. He just said I did good for my first time…does that mean he intends to do this more than just today? How did he convince me to agree to this…. Oh...that's right…. he teased me until I was about to go crazy…. "When did you get this…?" I ask

He pats my head. "I was thinking about how much I missed my cute kitten at work. I've been thinking for a while you would look cute in cat ears, then…. I called a certain shop….and they had just what I was looking for."

I nod…. So he's been thinking about this for a while? His hands move down my back…all the way down. He strokes the tail, his touch is soft, but I can feel it inside…. I gasp. His fingers move down to my opening...he teases my clit. I lean against him. The feeling of him touching me…it's so strong. I feel like my head's spinning. The sensation of the item inserted into my rear is a constant presence… it makes everything feel stronger… His touch is more amplified….

"What does my kitty want?" He asks.

He's asking me? I want him….. I want to get drunk off of pleasure….. "No more teasing…" I whisper. "I want you…." Jumin grins. He reaches over to the bedside table and puts on a condom. He grabs my hips and positions me on his lap…. He lowers me down. I gasp…he's pressed up against my opening…. Slowly he lowers me down…piercing through me.

He stays still for a moment scanning me. He looks concerned…is he worried about me? This feels strange…. He's inside of me...but so is something else…. The tail… Both sensations feel so different. It is like my body doesn't know which one to focus on… Running his hands down my side he kisses my cheek. He moves me up and down…with each thrust...I feel tighter….

The pleasure is so intense…. the tail… I feel it with every motion…. My body is gripping it so tightly… My front hole is the gripping Jumin more tightly than normal. I feel full….and hot. This feeling is different...it's good… I somehow I think I could get used to this….

Wait...get used to this? Did I just think that? God…what am I becoming? Jumin...he's always pushing me past my limits...making me discover new sides of myself. For anyone else I would never let them dream of putting me in these situations…. But it's Jumin. My husband…. the man I love and trust more than anyone in the world… I want to please him so desperately just like he does for me. Is doing this making him excited? Is he pleased?

I wrap my arms around him and he continues moving me up and down. He's being more gentle than normal…is he worried about me? Because of the tail?

Jumin...he may ask strange things of me sometimes...but he always takes care of me so well. Why was I nervous….? Jumin's never hurt me before…. He's always thinking of me. I love him so much…. "You can go faster…" I tell him. "I think i'm getting used to it…." I look behind me… I see the tail falling behind me…it's twitching slightly…. How strange…I guess because it is inside of me it will move with me as I get aroused… It looks so real….

Jumin nods…he begins to move me faster….. I hold on to him as we both move up and down…. I can't help but pant…. He's scraping my insides….. I can feel him so well. The toy is making me so aware of my walls...both of them… I can feel the space between them…

I feel his hands tighten around my waist…he moves me down…. on all fours… I look behind… Usually when he does this… He is having problems controlling himself… Not that I mind….

I look up at him…our eyes meet. He looks wild...amused...pleased…. His hands run down my back. He moves my tail, so it falls down my side. When he touches it...I gasp. It is so sensitive...like it's part of my body…

"If you had any idea how cute you look…." He shakes his head. "MC…my kitten…. You are sure you feel alright?"

I nod… I want him to keep moving… I want to come… I want to….

He thrusts inside of me with force… I gasp…. this feeling… I am used to his forceful passion…but it feels different… This…the tail…. there are two things inside of me. It feels so different…. My body feels tight and hot… my head is light… The sound of our bodies hitting each other fills the room. I like this feeling…. It feels…..new...and good… It is like he is overpowering every inch of me…

I grab the sheets for support…. His arms hold me…his grip is so strong… I feel so safe...in his arms...in his control… It feels so good… My body is relaxed and aroused… I can't… It's only been a few moments and my head already feels so light. The pleasure makes it hard to think…. Broken moans escape my lip. I am calling his name…. He is thrusting in and out of me with everything that he has...not holding back at all….

A loud moan escapes my lips… The room spins…. I..I...It's coming…. What's this quick and sudden feeling? My body tenses as he continues moving inside… I gasp and twitch….but he holds me firmly, stopping me from moving too much…

Relief overcomes me….my tongue feels numb…. I gasp… It feels so good…. My backside is twitching in ways I didn't know it could. It's so powerful….. I don't know...what is this…. The feeling is paralyzing… enough to make me lose my mind. It's never felt like this… It's like my entire body is having a orgasm… I tighten around him and the toy…. Everything inside is trembling…. shaking…. Jumin pauses. He pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me, holding me in his embrace. The feeling won't stop…over and over...my body twitches and relieves itself. I gasp...it's hard to breathe… Will I ever be able to stop…. It's like my body is stuck...stuck coming… Why won't it stop...how many times has it come…. I can't control my movements… My body is moving and twitching in strange ways…..

A kiss lands on my cheek…..but even that excites me... I can't think… I hear him gasp and I feel him twitch inside me… Is he coming? I wonder…what does it feel like inside? Am I as tight as when I touched myself? Am I sucking him in….?

His hot uneven breath fills my ears. I lean back as he nibbles there...sucking. Teasing me. I don't possess any more strength...my limbs are wobbling… I fall to the bed….Jumin removes himself from me…. The mattress is so soft….

A sigh escapes my lips. Everything feels fuzzy…. I need a break… I can't… I can't come like that again… It was too powerful…. Hands run down my back….I flinch as he pets my tail. "What...was that?" I gasp.

I feel his hands slip under my stomach. He pulls me up and pulls me on his lap. "It seems your body is reacting well to your new toy."

He brings me near and places a soft kiss on my lips. My heart is racing….but as he holds me I feels calmer… I snuggle into his chest. It's so warm.

Jumin's fingers drift near my tail. He strokes around where it is inserted. "I'm curious….." he whispers. "If that felt good for you perhaps you would enjoy….."

"Wa- nhhhgnnng...Jumin!?" I moan out as he takes the base of the tail and starts moving it in and out of my body. What...what is he doing? I don't know this feeling…. He moves me so my stomach is lying on his lap...with my ass up…. he continues thrusting in and out. I feel strange… It's like...this movement is making me wetter...turning me on...teasing me…. I don't understand. It should hurt... but…. god why do I like this…?

My breath is growing heavy. Moans are slipping from my mouth. My heart is racing...just when it had calmed down too. I cold wet liquid hits near my ass… Jumin rubs it around where he is thrusting. I look up at him. Our eyes lock. He gives me a sly pleased smile… What is he doing…? He begins thrusting faster… My head feels light…. Is it possible to come from this…? I don't know… But it's making me feel excited… it's different from when he's touched me before… this kind of pleasure is deeper… more…. I dunno… it's like my body is rumbling inside… I want more… how am I enjoying this….?

"How do you feel?" He whispers.

How do I feel? "I'm embarrassed...but it feels good…."

He nods. "It's alright my love. Don't feel embarrassed… you look beautiful."

Beautiful? Like this..?

"I need you to tell me to stop if it starts to become painful."

I nod… it hasn't hurt at all…. Even though he's thrusting the toy quickly….. It's feeling good…. his other hand runs down my back. I feel so strange...my head is feeling numb… it's becoming hard to stay composed… my moans sound uncontrolled...wild...they are deep like an animal. It feels like something wants to come...but it can't quite…. it's like my body might explode… The toy is teasing me and satisfying me at the same time. I want more… My body is gripping it so tightly… I wonder...what would it feel like to have something go in deeper…

Something deeper? Some people...they actually have sex like this…. I've never done it… Would it hurt…? Jumin he's much bigger than the toy…. Is that possible? Would it fit? I don't know if I want to ask… But this pleasure is driving me insane… for me to even think about it….. What's gotten into me…? Why do I want that…. Every thrust is making my head spin… My composure is being undone…. I don't want more...I need it…

"Ju-Jumin…" I gasp. "You...I want to try…." my eyes are wet...my head is spinning. The words are escaping my mouth before I can even think. "I want you...not the toy...there."

He grins. "If that is what my kitten wants." He places a gentle kiss on my back. I shiver with his touch. "….I believe your body is nearly ready for that."

He moves me back on all fours. Taking the toy he moves it in and out a few more times. He applies more of the liquid around…Suddenly he pulls it out with a gentle yank. A sharp moan escapes my lips… before I can catch my breath he sticks his fingers inside. He moves them side to side, moving them apart… I feel like he's stretching me… more liquid is poured onto my quivering behind.

"Relax my love…." He whispers. "I'll go very slowly… I won't hurt you…" he places another kiss on my back.

I nod… I trust him… I feel vulnerable… so vulnerable. I've never…but it feels so good…. I can't believe I just asked for this…I had asked for it? What has gotten into me…? I feel him take his fingers out…

My lips shake a moan escapes my mouth. He is pressing up against me… I twitch… He feels so hard….It is so warm. My ass...it's throbbing… I want him… why do I want him? My head is spinning.

Suddenly...with a gentle press, he enters me. It's only the tip...but my head is spinning faster than ever. He's so much bigger than the toy. He holds my waist in his arms… I close my eyes… even though I'm vulnerable...I trust him… I'd only trust him to do this…. It doesn't hurt… but my body is stretching. "You feel ok?" He asks.

I nod…

He presses in a bit further…

I gasp...a weird low pitched moan escapes my mouth. He's as far in as the toy was. He's so much bigger...but he's also warmer… I'm stretching for him…making space inside of me for him… My heart is quivering… my eyes feel wet… my body is shaking… but not because it hurts… I feel emotional….

I love him…

I love him so much….. my lips are shaking...I'm moaning…. I feel his hands run down my sides. He moves in further…

I gasp...he's further in...this feeling… he's where the toy couldn't hit…. it feels so good...my face feels like it's going numb… but he's not all the way in…. can he go that far in…..?

"Kitten…." he strokes my hair…. "I am going to start moving. If it hurts I need you to tell me…."

Moving? He isn't going to go further in…? I nod. He pulls out a bit...but then goes back in...this time a bit deeper than before...my ass it feels tight…and hot… I can feel him twitching...I feel his shape in a new way.

He slowly moves in and out of me...each time going a bit deeper. He holds my shaking body firmly…. I trust him… I slowly let my mind go.

Moans freely flow from my lips as he thrusts faster…..not nearly as fast as how he normally goes...but faster than he has ever thrust into me from behind. I feel stretched and full. It's like my body is trying to close when he pulls away, but he comes back so quickly not letting it…

When he goes deeper….it feels so good. My lips quiver...this feeling… it's strange and new…but it's good…. I like it. I want him to make all of me his…

He starts to move even faster…I cry out…I feel more liquid being poured on me…. I feel hot… it's like I'm going crazy… I yearn for each thrust… He's in control of my body in a way he never has been before. I love it.. I love him.

"More…." the words spill from my mouth… "more…faster...deeper…"

He holds me tighter. He thrusts in a bit further…god...it feels good...he's really inside of me…it's so tight...but he relaxes me.

I start to hear his breath waiver as he moves in and out of me. My breath is broken...being interrupted by pants and moans. My body feels like thunder. I'm starting to feel more than good… I feel amazing. This feels amazing…

My body is starting to feel relaxed and loose…accepting every thrust with pleasure… cooing for more. Am I getting used to this? Every time her goes deep…my head spins… I love it….

I feel crazy… like with the toy...but more intense…. something… it's going to come…. I feel like I may come… my head feels so light…. the room is spinning….. god how is this real? How is it possible to feel this way? It feels so different…so…

Oh god…. he's going faster…. His hand moves down near my crotch. He presses his finger against my clit, gently rubbing it. I cry out. What is this feeling? I might explode… But more...my body needs more….

I want to come…. What will that feel like? I need to know…. He's throbbing and twitching inside of me… I'm holding him inside of me…

I can't think.

This...oh...oh...oh my god…what?

I bite my lips… I squeeze the sheets...my head is thrust back. My body releases…. It's like every part of me is becoming drenched in release…. it's like thunder inside my body. I scream out…. I can't control my body even a little bit…. Surely I am being too loud…. But I can't control it. Jumin stops moving and holds me tightly. I feel him twitching inside of me…my ass is shaking…suddenly inside...something releases… a strange pressure... I hear Jumin's breath waiver. Is he coming too..? I feel kisses on my cheek...but the feeling is diluted from the numb sensation overcoming every inch of my body. My very core is shaking…. I feel so dizzy. This is intense…. this is…. so good….

My body stops…. I gasp for air…. I can finally breathe…. I feel so weak...my eyes shut. I can't…. The room feels fuzzy and dizzy…

"Dizzy…" the words drip from my mouth. I feel him slowly pulling out. My ass is so tight…is it hard for him to get out…. I can't tell… I feel numb…. like I may pass out….

"Dizzy?" He asks with concern. "Do you need water…?"

I shake my head...water would be nice but I don't want him to go. He's almost out…My body is grabbing it so tightly he has to pull harder. A moan escapes my lips as he pulls all the way out.

My ass… it feels so stretched…. It still feels wide...like he is still inside. I feel tired…. Like every ounce of me has been used up. I feel Jumin rub my bum. He take's me in his arms and pulls me to his chest. Hands run through my hair. I want to stay in his arms... He hugs me tighter. Leaning back he holds me to his chest. I can smell him so clearly… I shut my eyes. Would it make me a terrible wife if I just go to sleep now? That orgasam was so intense…. I don't know if I can go on… I know Jumin can...he always can…. But I feel so tired… How is it possible to feel like that…. My body doesn't know how to process this pleasure.

"J-Jumin…" The words come out broken…. It's getting hard to speak. I am so exhausted… "I'm so tired….my body…. "

He strokes my hair. "Yes...you are done. Sleep. There will be more time later for more games…." A kiss is placed on my forehead. "I need to clean you off though…" He whispers. "It's fine if you fall asleep."

I can sleep? I nod… My eyes feel heavy. He lifts me in his arms…I no longer feel the soft mattress….. we walk into a bright room. I keep my eyes shut. Curled up into his chest. I am set on something cold and hard. I peak open my eyes…shower? We are in the shower? That's fine…. The room is getting hotter…is the shower on? I am so sleepy….. I can't stay up any longer….

It's so warm…. I smell a similar comforting scent...I open my eyes...the room is dark. I am in Jumin's arms. It must be early because he's still here. I snuggle closer taking comfort in his embrace. I wonder how long has he been holding me? All night….? I look over at the clock. It's almost four AM? My ass feels a bit sore….. but it doesn't hurt. I touch it...I can't believe last night… I… we…

Jumin's eyes peek open. A smile spreads on his face. "You're awake sweetheart? Does my princess need something?" He asks in a tired voice. "I have water for you besides the bed. I left aspirin out just incase." I look over. There is water there…as well as a bottle of pills. I take a sip of the water but I leave the pills. I'm not really that sore…. I should be fine without it.

I should go back to sleep… I didn't mean to wake him. He has work soon…he must be tired… "I'm fine…" I whisper. "I didn't mean to wake you honey."

He wraps his arms around me. His hands grip my ass...stroking it. "I was going to wake up soon anyways. Are you feeling alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine…" I whisper. "You were really gentle…so it doesn't hurt."

He leans his head against mine. "Good. I don't want my games to hurt my precious kitten." He shuts his eyes and a grin forms on his face. He looks so happy…. Is that because of me? I can't help but feel a bit proud…. I place a kiss on his cheek. Waking up early with him is nice… I need to work to become more of a morning person. Being in his arms…in the morning...it's nice… I hug him tighter. Part of me wishes he didn't have to go… But I can't tell him that. If I did he would show up late making Jaehee stressed out… She's my friend after all… I can't be selfish...

"When do you have to go to work?"

"Assistant Kang will be in by six. I was planning to go in around then."

Six? I guess that's better than five…but it's still so early. Jumin plays with my hair as I nuzzle into his naked chest. Maybe I will be able to see him off this morning….

"It's early…but because you are awake shall I make you breakfast?" He asks.

I nod. "I'd love that." He hugs me tighter. "I can pick out your tie too…."

He places a kiss on my head. "I'd appreciate it."

The two of us get ready together. Showering together, getting dressed, I help him pick out a tie. It's cute how he thinks it's such a pain. All his ties are more are less the same… just with slightly different patterns, some in different colors...but nothing too crazy. I'd never tell him that though. He's very particular about his appearance. More so than me.

Jumin starts making breakfast as I start making some coffee. Elizabeth the Third lies on the floor of the kitchen staring at us. She's so cute… sometimes she looks like she's judging me. But even that's cute…

Jumin makes breakfast quickly. I sit by the counter sipping the coffee. It feels so warm...sipping the hot liquid...wrapped in a sweater. It's the first time I've made coffee here before. To be honest I didn't even know he had a coffee maker. He's always drinking tea in the morning. I was surprised when he requested it. I guess when he wakes up so early he needs something stronger. He has one of those pour over coffee makers. Similar to the one we got Jaehee in Europe.

He's so cute when he's cooking. I wonder if he knows how adorable he is? Do men like being called adorable? I dunno. But he's so cute. I look outside...It's still dark. I wonder when the sun will rise? After Jumin has left probably….

I hear a soft clink. Looking down I see a plate of pancakes with strawberries on the top. Jumin stands by me. "All done princess."

A smile explodes on my face. "Thanks dear." He takes my hand and kisses near my ring. He takes a seat by me at the counter and sips his coffee. He moves his chair closer to me. I lean my head on his shoulder as I place some of the pancakes in my mouth. They taste delicious...like always.

Jumin glances at his watch. He lets out a sigh.

"Do you have to leave soon?" I ask.

He nods. "It's getting close to that time." his voice is reluctant. I look at his watch. It's past five...he should really get going. Traffic won't be bad at this time of day…. But if he doesn't leave in the next fifteen minutes he will definitely be late. "Perhaps I should contact Assistant Kang and let her know I will be a bit late… I'd like to spend more time with you before I go."

"Jumin...as much as I'd love that… we can't act like we are on vacation forever." As much as I'd like him to stay longer, I can't encourage him being late all the time. "The longer you stay the less time we will have together tonight." I remind him. "Also, Jaehee will be stressed if you come in later than you said. You should be nice to her. She works really hard."

He lets out a pouty frown. I've never seen him make that expression before... It's so cute I kiss his cheek without thinking about it. "You think about Assitant Kang's well-being too much."

"You should too, she's our friend." He places his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. "Besides, I should get ready to go out today. I want to check out those cat shelters…. Also...if you hear anything from V let me know. I want to know about the next party."

"Alright my love. Remember to contact the head of security if you go out."

That's right….all those reporters…. For a moment I forgot all about them. "Thanks I will." I look at the time again. He really should go… Jaehee will surly text me if he is late. "Do you want me to get your bag while you finish eating?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Ah- yes dear…. Thank you." I stand up and place a kiss on his head. "Would you be a dear and grab my phone? It is on the bedside table." I nod. Walking off to the bedroom I grab his bed. I slip his phone in and zip it up. By the time I am back in the kitchen his breakfast is all gone.

I walk over to him, giving him a big hug. I place a kiss on his cheek. "I will miss you dear." He wraps his arms around me and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I will be thinking of you all day." His fingers loop around a loose strand in my hair. "If you need any money for when you go out you know where it is…"

I nod. "I do. Thanks dear."

"Don't skip meals…."

"I won't." I giggle. He's being so silly. He's just trying to delay time so he doesn't have to go.

"If you have any problems contact me. I will pick up immediately."

"Jumin…..stop wasting time. Go to work!" I playfully push him away.

He leans back in and steals one last kiss. "Alright my princess. I will be home at the same time as yesterday…actually…." He pauses and flashes me a cheerful smile. "I have considerably less meetings today. Would you like to meet me for lunch?"

Lunch? "Sure. I'd love that."

"Alright. I will inform Driver Kim and he will get you there on time." He kisses my cheek. His lips lingers there.

"Jumin…." Really how can he be this cute…? "Go to work."

He nods. "Alright…see you soon princess." He opens the door. He looks back and gives me a tender smile. My heart is doing back-flips… He's so sweet and cute… I blow him a kiss as I shut the door.

Leaning against the door a girlish sigh escapes my lips. I reach up and touch my cheeks...they feel sore for smiling so wide. My chest feels full. I'm so happy to be his…. Even if we fight…even if bad things happen…as long as we both have tenderness in our heart for one another, things will be just fine.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Chapter 22! Sorry it's a day late…. I just ended getting caught up in the long Labor Day weekend. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It is a little more dramatic than previous. The next chapter will be out on the 18th of September. Hopefully we have a V route by then! Fun fact- it has come to my attention that is is the longest Mystic Messenger fanfic on the internet (that I could find)! Wow! I feel kinda proud. You guys should feel proud for reading it too. It's like over 500 pages…! I'm excited to keep writing this until it's done. Thank you to all my readers who have been sticking with me until now. I hope I can write a great conclusion when that time comes! I am also thinking of changing the name when it is concluded and publishing it on archive of our own. If any of you have good title ideas please PM me.

* * *

Do I look ok? I fuss with my hair in the small compact mirror in my bag. It will have to do….we're almost at the office…. I'm not one to typically get hung up on these things, but this is my first time going to his office now we are married. I want people to think well of me… I don't want them to think I am messy. I suppose it doesn't look bad...but it's looked better….

God…I feel like a mess. This morning did not go as planned. After Jumin left I feel asleep watching TV. Thankfully Driver Kim called and woke me up…. I need to get it together. I've gotten too used to taking naps during the day.

I put on some makeup as the car rounds a busy street. Things are starting to look more and more familiar… We will be there any second….. I put my compact mirror back in my bag. At least I was able to do my makeup properly. Then I see it…. the huge skyscraper…. It's hard to miss. The car slows down. Driver Kim looks behind and gives me a smile. "We're here Mrs. Han."

"Thank's for getting me...if it's wasn't for you I'd be late."

"Don't even think of it. It's my job to get the Han's to their appointments on time. Mr. Han frequently runs late so I always make a point to come early."

I nod. Jumin runs late? I guess I have heard Jaehee complain about that before….. but I've never heard of him being late to anything important… Is that because of Driver Kim? "Well….thank you for taking care of Jumin...and now me…. I really appreciate it."

His grin widens. "Of course Mrs. Han, if there is anything you need let me know."

I return his smile. My hand drifts toward the door and my foot hits the pavement. I stand up. Quickly, I fix my skirt and drape my handbag over my arm.

The building stares down at me. The office is so big…to think that Jumin is responsible for a company this big is surreal. The building...it's intimidating.

I look around. Last time Jumin had greeted me at the entrance… is he not able to do that this time? Should I just go in…. I gulp. The car is still behind me. Should I get back in and call Jumin? No that would be weird…

Why am I so nervous… I've been here before… it's just an office building…..or is it? I stare up at it. It stares back at me.

No...no it's not just that. It's a physical reminder of how different he is from me…. This building is physical proof of who he is in society. He's a big deal...an important person. The size of this building is proof. I'm different from him… I'm not important… I'm just a regular girl who happened to be in the right place at the right time…

I shake my head. I can't think like that…. Jumin loves me. We may have gotten together because I happened to be in the right place at the right time...but what we built is real… If it would have been another person it wouldn't of happened the way it did.

I take a few more steps forward. I can just go in. It should be fine.

"Mrs Han?" A voice asks. I look besides me… A man in black stands by me. Oh that's right….the security guard…. I was so stressed out and nervous I forgot all about him. That was rude of me….

"Oh...um we should go in right."

He nods. "Standing outside like this may attract too much attention."

He's right… thankfully there isn't any press here...but that can allways change… Taking a deep breath I walk over to the front door. The doors feel heavy as I push them open. My feet guide me across the white tiles.

I feel eyes on me...but I look down at my feet. Do recognize me? I've been here before...and my face is all over the news…. Or do they think it's weird I have a security guard with me? The people in his office….what do they think of me? Do they think anything? With all the news I am sure there are rumors around….

"MC!? You already are here?" A familiar voice calls out. I look up from the tiles to see Jaehee. Relief bushes over my heavy shoulders. A familiar face... I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jaehee! How's work?"

"Much better now Mr. Han has returned to the office….I'm sorry I didn't meet you outside. I only just received word you were arriving and the elevator was quite full, it's lunch time after all….."

"Don't worry about it. I probably could have found Jumin's office on my own…."

"It's company policy to escort guests…" She pauses as her gaze shifts to the security guard. "I see you already have an escort though. If you'd like I'm sure Mr. Han could grant you access… He wanted to come down to greet you personally but the Chairman suddenly wanted to talk to him. I'm afraid you may have to wait a bit."

His dad? "That's fine." I give her a smile. "Don't mind me… are you going to get lunch with us?"

"Me?" She asks surprised. "No I have too much work to take a lunch break. I'll just eat a sandwich at my desk."

I frown. That isn't fair… "You should take a break. It's important to eat well. You are always telling everyone that."

She chuckles looking to the side. "Yes...but the more I take breaks the longer I will have to stay in the office."

"Is today busy?" Jumin said he had less meetings...but I guess that doesn't mean that they aren't busy.

"Yes... Now Mr Han is back I believe the Chairman is trying to start up a new project."

A new project? I wonder what it could be…? "Well don't push yourself too hard Jaehee… if Jumin gives you too much work I can try and talk to him for you."

"I'd...appreciate that. But as for now it's much better than before so I have no complaints." She flashes me a warm smile.

"You have help now, right?"

Jaehee chuckles. "He's only a temp worker. His contract is over at the end of the week."

Oh? That's too bad… Jaehee may be Jumin's assistant but she seems like she does so much more…. she could probably use her own assistant … Is it weird for an assistant to have an assistant? Probably…. "Well if you ever need anything let me know… I feel bad you always have to work so much…"

"Mr. Han is a good boss… don't worry about me. We should go upstairs though. Standing in the lobby like this is gathering eyes…"

I look around. People are looking at us as they walk by. Well not us...me. My body grows stiff. "Yes let's go."

Jaehee guides me to the elevator. The security guard stays in the lobby outside the elevator doors. It doesn't take too long for the elevator to come. As the doors open a herd of people leave…. I guess it's lunch. A few of them do double takes when they see me. I try and ignore them…. I wish we weren't all over the news…then this wouldn't be an issue. Jumin said I'd get used to this….but is that really possible…? I don't deserve this much attention…..

We ride the elevator all the way to the top. I keep close to Jaehee with my head down, trying to not attract attention.

Once we reach the top floor Jaehee leads me to her desk. She glances at her computer and bites her lip. "MC….I have to reply to this email. Can you wait here for a moment…?"

"That's fine!" I tell her with a smile. I stand by her desk looking around. Her desk is not too far away from Jumin's office. It is tucked in a corner blocked off by cubicle walls. I scan the floor. There are a lot of desks. Most are grouped together, unlike Jaehee's, which sits on it's own. There are not as many people about as normal. Is it because it's lunch time? I look off towards Jumin's office. I can see it from here….the doors are shut…. I wonder what his dad is talking to him about? Jaehee mentioned a new project…. Is it about that? I should be less nosey...but I can't help but wonder.

I wonder how the lawsuit with Glam is going? Is Mr. Han all right? I didn't ask him during the wedding. I didn't want to pry open fresh wounds… Is he sad? Stressed? It would be nice to talk to him sometime…. I really don't know him very well…. But he seems like he has good intentions…. Even though at times he can act in ways that I don't really understand….

"Alright!" I see Jaehee look back up at me. "Thank you for waiting. I am sure Mr. Han will be done talking to the Chairman soon. He knows you are here….so I imagine he will keep it quick."

"His dad knows I'm here?" I ask

"Yes. I heard Mr. Han mention it when the Chairman pulled him aside."

I nod…If he knows I am here I wonder if I will get a chance to speak to him…. I stare at the door.

Suddenly I see it open. My eyes meet with Jumin's dad. He flashes me a smile. "MC you are here already? You could have come in." He tells me.

"It's good to see you." I say as politely as possible. "I couldn't intrude…"

"Nonsense." He cuts me off. "You are part of the family now. I was just discussing with Jumin some family matters." So it wasn't about a new project? I wonder if it was about the lawsuit? Or maybe Mint Eye….

Jumin appears behind him, pushing open the doors to his office wider. Our eyes lock….a warm smile spreads on his face. "Hello sweetheart. Thank you for waiting for me. I hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"I only got here a moment ago…." I almost call him honey but I stop myself. Is it ok to call him that around his father...or in the office? I don't know…. Jumin just called me sweetheart...but is it ok for me? I don't know.

What has gotten into me… I feel so self conscious and aware… Maybe it is because of his father… He may have welcomed me into the family...but I still don't feel like I really belong…. All of this is so new. I don't feel like I belong in any of it…. In this office… around reporters… around his father… Will I feel more comfortable in time?

I want to belong… I want to be more confident….

"You should have told Assistant Kang that your wife could come in." Jumin's father scolds him.

"I wasn't aware that the conversation would be not be business related." Jumin looks annoyed… I thought they were on good terms again…. Did something new happen? Or maybe he is just annoyed at the comment…..

"It's ok. Jaehee and I are friends so I like spending time with her when I can."

"Is that so?" Jumin's father nods in approval. "Well regardless, you two newlyweds should come over for dinner sometime soon.

"I will review my schedule and make time." Jumin sounds stressed out… is it his father?

"Good. Have your assistant contact mine to schedule a time."

"I'll contact her now…" Jaehee says from behind me. She sits down at her desk and I watch Jumin's father walk in the other direction.

When he is out of sight I approach Jumin once again. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. "Thank you for waiting my love. Shall we go?"

"Go?" We aren't staying here like last time?

"Yes. I made a reservation for lunch nearby. I think it will be to your tastes."

I nod. "Alright, thanks for setting that up"

"Anything for my beautiful wife." I can feel Jaehee cringing in the background. In reality she probably made the reservation…. Jumin taps my back and leads me away from his office. If we were going to lunch we could have met there…. I wonder if there was a reason he wanted me to go to the office? I shrug. It's not like I mind too much. I need to get used to coming here… I am sure it won't be uncommon….

"I need to grab my wallet and phone in my office." He gives me a smile. "Why don't you come with me?"

He dosen't have them on him? That's strange….but I nod following him into the office. He shuts the large doors behind him and walks over to his desk. He stops, leaning against the oversized wooden desk. A smile is flashed in my direction. I walk closer to him. He dosen't look like he is looking for anything….

I walk up to him, stopping a foot away from him. I peer over his shoulder onto his desk…. I see his phone there….. "It's right there…"

Before I can finish he takes my hand and pulls me into his embrace. Quickly, and tightly, he wraps his arms around me. The room feels dizzy from the sudden movement… Suddenly I feel his lips on mine. They are rough and urgent…My breaths are growing uneven. Is he ok? It's isn't unlike him to be this affectionate….but for him to be like this at work…. Isn't that bad? My thoughts are interrupted by a bite on my lip and a hand moving up to my breast. His squeezes it firmly. A surprised moan escape my mouth. He muffles it with his passionate kiss, growing deeper every second.

Our lips momentarily part. "Jumin?" I ask looking around.

He hushes me by kissing my cheek. His hands rest on my waist holding me to him firmly. Slowly he runs his hands down my side. I feel goosebumps forming on my arm. He leans back in for another kiss. This time, one of his hands rests on the back of my head. Gently he holds me to him as the kiss grows deeper. My heart is starting to race. No matter how many times he kisses me it makes my heart skip a beat…. This kiss… it isn't sweet… it's hot…. impatient…. sexy. Suddenly I feel a sharp lift….my body is turned around and I am set on something hard…. Is that his desk? His hand travels up my skirt, never breaking the kiss. My head is spinning. What is he doing? This can't be ok… he's at work. What if someone walks in?

My body shivers as I feel his impatient fingers graze across the thin piece of cloth between my legs. He begins sucking on my lower lip. My brain feels numb. This can't be ok… I should tell him no, but his touch makes me lose my senses….it's hard to grasp control over my own breaths, let alone say anything.

My body automatically melts into his, responding to his touch. As if he had trained me to do so. His fingers play with my opening, making my shiver. I can tell I am already growing wet...it's throbbing. I want my body to stop. It isn't good to do this here…. If this goes any further I won't be able to think rationally. Is he trying to tease me? Or is it something else…?

I feel a soft bite at my neck. His breath is so hot….. "Just bit…." his voice is raspy. "I miss you so much it drives me crazy." My body freezes as I feel him push my panties to the side. His fingers press against my clit making a soft moan escape from my lips. He misses me? I guess last night he was very passionate…. is he really missing me so much when he is at work? That would help explain his rather… creative idea… last night. But still… we are in the office. This can't be ok… even if he is the boss….

"Jumin…. we can't here…. someone could come in…"

"No one will come in." He assures me. "I don't have any appointments and Assistant Kang would alert me if someone was coming to see me."

I nod slowly. He may say that, but is that really ok? I hear a rip of a wrapper and I look down. Is he putting on a condom? Does he mean to? I gasp as I feel him press up against me. He strokes my hair and holds me tightly. I burry my face into his coat, to muffle my moans as he slowly presses into me. My legs wrap around him as my body accepts his shape.

He feels so big…. I feel so spread out. Usually he plays with me more before going in like this…. My breaths are uneven. I place my hands around his neck. His tongue slides into my mouth as he gives me a deep kiss. With a gentle push, my legs are spread out. My body is slightly leaned back.

"J-Jumin?" I gasp in between our feverish kisses. He holds me face gently to his, as he picks up his pace. My head feels fuzzy and blank. I'm not new to his advances, but I've never done it in this position. It feels different. My body is completely surrendered to him. The desk feels cold underneath me, a large contrast from his hot hands slipped under me.

With every movement my insides shiver… gripping him tightly. My senses are being overwhelmed by his throbbing passion. His movements gain speed and I can hear his breaths became more rapid in the mad clash of our lips. He holds me to him firmly. I feel safe in his arms… and I feel intense pleasure overwhelming me.

The sounds escaping my lips are getting hard to muffle. I don't have control of myself in his hot embrace. It's hard not to moan out as loudly as I normally do… Controlling myself is driving me mad…. It is making me feel tense.

I feel so dizzy…. I can't be loud… but it's hard to control. I can hear my voice getting louder. With a soft swish I feel something against my lips…. A yank behind my head… I look up at Jumin, still thrusting into me at a constant speed. He…. his tie? It's gone. I look down to see something black… Did he just gag me with his tie because I was getting too loud?

"Shhh…" He gives me a devilish smile. "My office isn't so soundproof that someone won't hear you if you yell."

Yell? Surely I wasn't getting that loud….. He caresses my cheek and place his forehead on mine. My legs are shivering…..

A muffled sound escapes my lips…. the tie is helping keep me quiet…. I feel a sense of relief… I don't have to try so hard to control it now. I hold him tighter, I can feel him start to throb inside of me. He must be feeling good…. maybe he's close? I feel close…. My head is spinning… my insides are pulsating…

Muffled moans are freely escaping my lips…. The sensation is overwhelming and numbs my body. Being gagged… on his desk…. is exciting. My body feels every advance more clearly than normally. I don't want to like it…. but I do. Jumin….he really knows how to bring out new sides of me. Being submissive to him… it makes me feel so good… Letting go, letting his powerful lust overcome me…. I could get addicted to this. Maybe I already am. I feel like I am on the edge…. I want to get over it and feel relief…. I want him to go faster… I hold him tighter and start moving my hips. He grips my waist and helps guide me back and forth, picking up the pace. Sweat is forming at his brow…..

Suddenly my eyes are shut. My brain tingles…. I feel my insides clench tighter than before… and my body is overcome in a wave of relief. A moan escapes my gagged mouth. My body is shaking… I feel something quiver inside me….and I am pulled into a tighter embrace. He stops moving. Everything feels dizzy…. I open my eyes.

Everything seems clearer than before. I take a deep breath. My hands are shaking. That felt good…. I look around…. the office… I can't believe we did that here. Looking down I see some papers on the ground and a golden name tag that has his name on it… I didn't even notice they feel off in the throws of passion…

I gasp as I feel him remove himself from me. "That's all for now…." he whispers. "We can continue tonight… It's too dangerous here…." His hands slip under my bum and I am picked up. I hold him tightly. Where is he taking me? We walk to the back of the office and he opens the door….

A bathroom? He shuts the door I am placed on the sink counter. I see him grab a tissue, and he cleans my sticky hot area off. I stare up at him. I still have the tie around my mouth. I reach up and try and undo the knot he tied around my head. His smile softens and he kisses my cheek. He pushes my hands away and unites it.

"So cute…" He whispers kissing my forehead. "I love you very much my dear."

"J-Jumin…" The sound of my voice sounds different… my throat is a bit dry… His eyes widen...surly noticing it.

"I'm sorry my love… was I too forceful? Let me get you something to drink. He kisses my forehead and leaves the bathroom. Quickly he comes back with a bottle of water. I take it from him. It feels cold in my hands. Taking a sip my throat immediately feels better.

"Jumin…" I say again, my voice now sounding better. "What….?"

"What?" He asks surprised.

"Isn't doing that kind of thing against the rules…"

"Rules?" He asks. "Well I suppose if we got caught it would cause an issue. But that's part of what makes it exciting isn't it?"

I freeze. This side of him…. could I have guessed he was like this before we got married? Surely not…. A soft kiss is placed on my forehead. "Did you not like it dear? I thought based on how your body was reacting you wanted me to…."

It's not that I didn't want it…. If I was really against it I could have stopped him.. but…. that was kinda scary. If we got caught…. I couldn't even imagine would would happen… "No…" I say. "It's fine… I just wouldn't want to get you in trouble…."

"It's very unlikely we would get caught." He tells me with a smile. "As I am the director, it would be very rude of someone to come into my office unannounced."

I nod. I guess that's true….. I feel his hands in my hair…. Is he fixing it? It probably looks worse than how I came in now…. I feel him adjusting my pins, and fussing over each strand…. He removes his hands and gives me a smile.

"No one will know."

I turn around and look in the mirror. Apart from my flushed cheeks, I look the same as I came in… maybe even a little better.

Looking back I see him fix his shirt and zip up his pants. He leaves the tie on the counter and leads me back to the office. He grabs his phone and wallet on the desk. I try and pick up the fallen items on the floor. He quickly joins me chuckling softly.

Together we take the elevator back down to the ground floor. Before I got a few weird looks….but now….it's far worse. It seems everyone is looking at me. Before I had a chance for people not recognizing me...but now I am standing besides Jumin there is no mistaking my identity. I wonder if they think I look weird? Can they tell that we just…. No there is no way. Jumin fixed my hair so it looked better than how I came….

Everyone's gaze makes me feel uncomfortable. I am not used to it…. It feels strange… undeserved… nerve wracking. The relation I gained from our passionate intermission is slowly washed away with every pair of eyes that lingers on us. I stay close to his side as we walk out. We exit the office and I feel the cool air hit my face. Jumin pulls me closer and places a kiss on my head. "It is not far. I thought you would prefer to walk."

Walk? I look around the street to see people quickly walking down the street…. A smile spreads on my face…"You know me well..."

He flashes me a pleased smile. He leads me around the corner. As we go I see a few men wearing black following us. One of them is the same one who came with me. But there are two others now… I am getting a bit more used to the security guards, but it still feels strange to have people following us around at all times. I understand why it's necessary… but it seems strange. Like this shouldn't be my life… "Darling are you alright?" He looks down at me with a soft smile.

Am I that easy to read? "I'm ok….," my voice isn't steady. That didn't sound believable at all…Why am I even trying to lie? There is no point in hiding something so silly from him. "No… I'm sorry that isn't true. I was just worried about silly things again….but don't worry…. I am feeling better now I am outside."

Jumin brings my hand up to his lips and places a kiss there. "I don't believe anything you feel is silly. Did something happen on your way here?"

"Not exactly…" I pause. "I was probably over thinking things again…." I pause. He is looking at me so intently…. Jumin, he is a good listener. He always tries his best to understand me… even when we fight it doesn't feel like a big deal because he is so understanding… If anything I feel stupid for overreacting to things when he acts so calmly… I should just tell him what I was thinking… that way there won't be any misunderstandings…. There isn't any reason to hide anything from him…. "It's just sometimes… I guess everything…. it feels like a lot…"

"A lot?" He asks surprised.

"I mean… the press… the security guards…. people in your office looking at me…. It's a lot to get used to…." A sigh escapes my lips. "And then I start thinking how good you are with all of those things …. and how...well I'm not the same."

"Not the same?" He asks. "If you are speaking of the way I handle things, it's only natural that I would be more adjusted. All those things are new to you, so of course you are feeling flustered." I feel him squeeze my hand tightly. His affection makes my heart feel more calm. "In time you will get used to everything my love."

But will I? That seems so far away…. I will have to… I want to be with Jumin… and being with him comes with a lot of things. It's not as simple as I would have fantasized. Fitting into his life… it is going to take a lot of adapting…. We aren't on vacation any longer…. this is the real world.

"I…. I guess… you are right." I step closer to him. His arm brushes against mine as we walk…. his warmth is comforting. "I just…." I stop myself. What was I about to say…. That I don't feel like I am worth this kind of fuss? If I say that he will strongly disagree with me…. He is always saying how I should be made a fuss of… But I don't agree… I just want to be by his side… I love him so much. All these insecurities are nothing compared for the love I have for him. But…. It's hard to be confident all the time… It's hard to adapt so quickly to so many changes.

"Just?" He asks. "I want to understand how you are feeling my love. If I know I may be do something to lift your spirits."

"I am just feeling insecure…it isn't a big deal. It's just that…. well…I don't feel I am worth the fuss everyone is making over me…. I'm not like you….you have done things people care about… I've never done anything like that… I'm just ordinary…."

Jumin sighs. "So that is what it is?"

I nod biting my lip. "I know I should be more confident…."

"MC….my love…" He lets out a sigh. "I can understand why you may be having these thoughts. But I think you are misunderstanding something."

"Misunderstanding?" What is he talking about?

"It appears that you think that only important people deserve attention. While that is an idealist thought, that isn't how the media works. They only care what is popular and what will spark people's interest. People such as Glam and Sarah have learned how to manipulate that system…" He sighs again. "The only reason they are following us so closely is that people have made our story into something it isn't. They are putting their own personal ideas onto us to interests their readers. People are interested in the idea of wealth without knowing what it really comes with."

I guess he is right…. I never thought of it like that. People who have done nothing at all are frequently in the news…. People don't always care about what is important…. They are more interested in what is entertaining, whether it is true or not. I guess that is why celebrity news is so popular… and there are so many variety shows with celebrities on the air…..

"However," he continues. "You are worth the fuss MC." He tells me in a firm voice. "Right now all this attention may seem overwhelming, but in time I believe you will come to see how you are worthy of every second of attention. Just take things slowly at your own pace. No one is expecting you to be used to this right away."

His words are comforting. I am sure in time I will be able to get used to it. He's right…. Maybe I am too harsh on myself. It is just going to take a lot of adapting. I lean against him. "Thanks honey….. just being with you makes me feel better."

He wraps his arm around my waist and a pleased sigh escapes his lips. "As do you for me."

In a few minutes Jumin leads me into a building. We ride an elevator up to the top floor. The two of us walk into a large open room with overlooking bay windows. A glass chandelier hangs on the ceiling. A man dressed in a suit with a bow tie comes up to us. He does a slight bow. "Welcome Mr and Mrs Han. Your table is ready."

Already? Are we late? I guess we did delay a bit in coming here…. I follow the waiter to the back of the restaurant. There isn't a lot of people here… It seems more like a place you would go for dinner… It reminds me of some of the places we ate at in Paris…

I sit across from Jumin. I set my hand on the table and Jumin loops his fingers through mine. His eyes are so soft….and his smile is so warm… the way that he looks at me… it is enough to make me feel dizzy. I can feel his tenderness...how he is worried about me for feeling insecure. "How is work?" I ask.

"Work is fine. It seems my father is interested in looking into the coffee industry."

"Coffee?" I ask surprised. "Like cafes?"

"Cafes….farming… various aspects. The project hasn't been decided yet. It is only an idea on how to expand our company's reach into the public."

That is actually really interesting…. "Does your father like coffee?"

"He is fond of it."

"Jaehee drinks lots of coffee too….she may know about it too."

"Good point…" Jumin taps his chin. "I should speak with her so I can understand it better…."

I flash him a smile. "You should…. That sounds interesting though. So work has been going well?"

Jumin squeezes my hand and nods. "Yes it has been moving along smoothly even though I was away. Assistant Kang did an excellent job of managing everything in my absence. Of course my father helped out as well…"

"Your dad did?" I didn't know he was doing that… I guess it makes sense. Jaehee couldn't do everything she does as well as what Jumin does…. Even with help it would probably be too much…

"Yes he handled all of my accounts and projects while I was out… I am quite thankful that he was able to handle things well even with everything going on. He really is an impressive business man."

"Um…. You seemed annoyed when you finished talking to him… did something happen?"

He nods. "Ah...you picked up on that? You are very observant my love. Although I am thankful for him handling things in an efficient manner, he did many things without my permission. Not just at work but with my personal affairs. He should not have released the wedding photos without consulting me first. He has been over inflating rumors about us to cover up his lawsuit… we are also in disagreement on what to do about Mint Eye."

I nod… so that is what they were talking about. I understand where he is coming form. I was upset too when I heard about it…. But I do understand where his father is coming from… We did decide to get married quicker than normal to help distract from Mint Eye...and the lawsuit as well…. Also….having photos out there…. it's not like it wouldn't of happened anyways… And as for Mint Eye… I don't feel like I have a place to argue on either end of that. I understand what it would mean to bring it to the public….but I also understand what it will mean to not bring it forward. "He want's to keep Mint Eye hidden?"

"He believes if the information becomes public it will be damaging to the company and our reputation."

I guess I can understand that…. I don't even know how I feel about all of this… I feel like it's beyond me… it happened before me… I just was inserted into it… "Is that going to change your mind?"

"No." He says. "If there is even a one percent chance that this information could leak then we must bring it public. Saving face isn't worth the risks."

I squeeze his hand. "You should do what you think is best… You have good judgement." I give him a smile. "I understand why the others would want to hide it, but I don't think you are wrong."

"MC…." He lets out a sigh and a soft smile creeps on his face. He squeezes my hand. Our eyes meet. "Thank you, it gives me great comfort you are by my side. I don't believe anyone else will be once I bring it forth."

"They will understand even if it may be hard for them. If you explain it clearly I'm sure they will come around."

He gives me a soft smile. "I hope that is the case."

"But...if it is going to go public… we should approach Yoosung first. The news will be shocking...so if we can reduce the blow in any way then we should."

"You are right… we should approach that situation delicately."

"It may be hard… but if we can convince some of the other members, telling Yoosung will be easier. I'm sure Jaehee would be on our side. Have you talked to her?"

"I've only spoken to you, V, and my father."

I nod. "Well...when do you think the news will be ready?"

"In a week."

A week? That's really soon… "We should start talking to the other members about this seriously then."

"You are right… I will think of a way to approach them delicately."

That would be best…. I give him a nod. "It will work out… Even if it's hard… if you feel like it is something that needs to be done, I am sure everyone will come around eventually."

He picks up our intertwined hands and places a kiss near my ring. "Yes, you are right my love."

The two of us eat lunch together. We don't talk much more about Mint Eye. Jumin tells me about things in the office and I tell him a bit more about the shelters I plan on visiting today.

We spend about an hour together, but it feels so much shorter than that. When I am with him, time flies so quickly. It's hard to send him off. I can tell neither of us wants to go back. Is that because we are in the honeymoon period? Parting from him is so hard… I have to physically force myself to move away from him. Naturally, I want to stay by his side. His smile is like the warm sun. Eventually, after a lot of kissing and dizzying hugs Jumin and I part ways. I get into Driver Kim's car and Jumin walks back to the office.

I sit in the car staring at my phone. I open the RFA app. Zen is online…. I click on the chat room. I should say hello, let him know there isn't any hard feelings between us after I had to talk to him about how he was behaving.

 _MC:_ Hey Zen, how are you?

 _Zen:_ Hey MC. I didn't see you come online.

 _MC:_ I just logged on. How are you Zen?

 _Zen:_ I'm great. Rehearsal went so well today the director sent us home early. It's weird having the afternoon free.

 _MC:_ Really? That's so great! I am happy to hear it's going well. We are all excited to see your performance.

 _Zen:_ It's been so long since the RFA has been all able to come to one of my performances. So it will be exciting for me too.

 _MC:_ What are you up to MC?

 _Zen:_ Come to think of it….are you bored?

 _Zen:_ Jumin is at work and we don't have a party to plan for.

 _Zen:_ Are you home alone?

 _MC:_ Oh...no I'm not alone. I'm in the car.

 _MC:_ I just had lunch with Jumin and now I am going to a shelter for abandoned kittens.

 _MC:_ Because my days are pretty free right now I thought I could try volunteering.

 _MC:_ But I have to check them out first….

 _MC:_ I hope I can help though.

 _Zen:_ Volunteering?

 _Zen_ : You really like cats huh?

 _MC:_ I love cats! I actually like all animals… but I guess you could say cats have always been my favorite.

 _Zen:_ Maybe you are perfect for that jerk.

 _MC:_ Hahah….Zen….

 _Zen:_ Right….. Jumin.

 _MC:_ Thanks :-D

 _Zen:_ Do you think checking out the shelters will take a long time?

 _MC:_ No….probably not. I think I have to sign some forms or something.

 _Zen:_ I just had an idea….

 _Zen:_ It's so rare for me to have the afternoon free.

 _Zen:_ Do you want to meetup?

 _MC:_ Meetup?

 _Zen:_ Yeah. It would be pretty lame to spend my free day running errands.

 _MC:_ Sure!

 _MC:_ I have been wanting to spend more time with everyone.

 _Zen:_ So it's perfect! I do need to be home by five though. I promised Jumin.

 _Zen: …._

 _Zen:_ It's only one so that should be fine.

 _MC:_ Great. I will call you when I am done at the shelter.

 _Zen:_ Great.

 _MC:_ Oh… I think we are here. I have to go.

 _MC:_ But I will call you.

 _MC:_ Bye!

 _MC has left the chat room._

I put my phone back in my purse. The car has stopped in front of a small building. We are no longer in the heart of downtown…. we are somewhere in the outskirts. There are older buildings scattered among large skyscrapers. The front of the building has faded blue words, _Project Kitten._ This is the place. I get out of the car.

"I will be around." Driver Kim says, rolling down the window. "Call me when you are done."

The passenger door opens and the security guard comes out. He walks around to where I stand he gives me a nod. It's odd having an escort all the time… "Hi…." I say awkwardly.

"Mrs. Han." His voice is stiff. I'd like to get to know him better...but something about him is like a wall….

I turn towards the the door and push it open. A bell sounds as I walk inside.

"Hello?" A woman looks up from the desk. Her eyes widen. She quickly stands up. "...Are you Mrs. MC Han?"

I don't remember telling them I was coming….? She knows me? Maybe from the news? "I am..hi! You can just call me MC though…"

She nods. "Um...yes...MC then…. Hi! I've seen you on TV!" She fixes her hair and looks around. "I'm sorry….um I wasn't expecting someone like you to come today…. I must look like a mess…" She walks away from the desk and approaches me. I see the bodyguard step closer to me. The woman stops a few feet away from me. "I'm really thrilled to meet you…. you are really pretty…. way prettier than on the news…." She begins to chuckle awkwardly. "Sorry….you must think I am weird. I am a fan of your story….. I am rambling though… you probably don't care...what am I saying...uh yes…. Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

She seems really nervous…. Is it me that is doing that? I don't feel like I look good today…. So she knows me from the news. She's a fan? A fan of what… I haven't done anything…. "I'm not lost….I actually was wondering if you needed any volunteers."

"Volunteers?" Her eyes widen even further. "You want to volunteer here?"

"Yes...if it's allright…."

"We super need volunteers!" She says loudly.

I step away. This girl is pretty excitable isn't she… It's actually kinda cute. In a way she reminds me of Yoosung….

"Um...yes! Volunteers! You have to fill out some paperwork...and then our director has to approve it….. You should be fine… but we have had issues with some volunteers in the past so now it's policy that we look into them a bit… but you should totally be so super fine." She runs back to. The desk. I hear a mad rustling of papers. She comes back with a packet. She hands it to me. "You really want to help out here? We are pretty small…."

"I just really want to help out cats….so I thought this may be good."

"We super help cats! I love cats too! That's why I started helping out…." She looks down her face is red. This girl… is really different. I've never met anyone like her… "Um...yes….but it's pretty hard…. are you sure you want to help here?"

"Hard?" I ask.

"Yes…. usually we put our volunteers on fostering kittens…. We can't keep the really young ones here…. So mostly what we do is find volunteers and fosters that can help with the really young ones. When they are weaned we keep them here...until they get adopted. "

"Oh fostering?" Fostering kittens? I didn't know that's what they did. The web site didn't go into that much details on how they helped the kittens.

"Yes. So if you want to foster you would be taking care of bottle feeders…." she looks at me nervously. "We would love to have your help...we can train you if you're interested..but it takes a lot of time….you have to feed them every three or four hours...and because you are… well kinda famous… I'd imagine you don't have a lot of time...so I'd understand if you didn't want to…"

Every three or four hours? That is a lot of work...she wasn't messing around. Does that mean waking up every three or four hours too? No wonder she looked concerned. But it's not like I don't have the time… "I actually have more time than you would imagine." I tell her with a smile. "I'd really like to help out. But if I'm fostering i'll have to ask my husband if it's ok…." The words flow out of my mouth before I have even thought it through….

"Really? You are sure? We would love to have your help… because it takes so much time it's hard for us to find volunteers. Most people have office jobs...so they can't do it…."

I guess it would be hard to find people with the time who were interested…. I look around. The office is so cute… photos of small kittens are hung around… papers are placed here and there, as well as boxes…. "I'm sure… I think that helping kittens sounds really rewarding."

"It really is! You like cats a lot right? I saw something on the news about that… Um...yes...if you can fill out those papers then…." she hands me a pen and gives me a smile. "We would love your help… it's really amazing you want to do this…"

It's not really that amazing...but I nod to be polite. I look at the paper… it looks pretty standard. Asking for name, address, age, to describe your household, among other things. Setting the paper on the counter, I begun to fill in the information. It doesn't take too long.

When it's done I sign the bottom and pass it back to her. It's weird signing my last name as Han…

"Thanks!" She says with a big smile as she places the paper in an old outdated machine besides her computer. "I'll fax this to the director. I'm sure he will approve you… We will call you tomorrow morning asking you to come in for training….we actually have some kittens right now that need a foster home...so if it's ok with you...we may pass them off to you as soon as tomorrow." She pauses tapping her chin. "Oh right...I'd imagine you need to run that by your husband….if he says no just tell us tomorrow…" She flashes me an adorably cute smile. "Thanks so much…."

"I'm excited…" I give her a smile. "I've never been able to do something like this before."

"It's rewarding even though it's hard…." she is grinning ear to ear. "Some people even say it's good training for people who are thinking about having babies…." she stops herself. "Oh sorry that was forward of me…. I shouldn't assume… it's just the news…"

"It's alright…" I flash her a smile.

"Oh! Yes...before you go…" She rustles through some more papers… "You can take this...it's just a pamphlet, but you should understand more what you are signing up for if you review this."

"Thank you! This is really helpful…"

"Do you want to see the kittens!?" She asks cutting me off.

I stand there in shock. She really is excitable….

"Oh I'm sorry… I interrupted you… I can get too enthusiastic… it's just it's so cool you are here! Like you are famous...and I'm talking to you…"

"I'm not really famous…" I chuckle nervously. "But if it's ok I'd like to see the kittens.."

"No you are famous…. you are on the news 24/7…" She walks away from the desk and grabs a key hung from the wall. "Follow me!"

She leads me though a small back room. We both wash our hands before entering. I see a room full of kittens, but we pass that room and go to another smaller room. I look around, to the side there is a fridge… a break room? A small cat carrier sits by the table on the floor. "We really need help with these two…" she bends down towards the cat carrier. "I have to feed them now...do you want to help?"

I nod. Are there kittens in there? She slowly unzips the cat carrier. The door opens and I hear a soft squeak… it's not a meow...but a squeak. Cautiously she reaches into the carrier and pulls out a dark ball of fluff. It isn't even bigger than my phone… it's much smaller than her hand… it's so small… is that a cat?

She puts the ball of fluff on her chest. It moves… I lean in… it kind of looks like a rat… it's ears are tucked in and it's trying its best to open its eyes… the squeaks are getting louder… and more are coming from the cage… the ball of fluff can't seem to move very well...but it's wiggling…

"Is...cat?" My words don't make sense…. this...this...this...cat… is the most precious cute thing I've ever seen. My head is overflowing with emotions… I don't know what to do….

"This is Darling…." she whispers. "She and her brother were dropped off the other day. You would be fostering these two…. Do you want to hold her while I get the bottle?"

I nod. This girl may have seen scatterbrained before...but now… she seems so motherly and mature…

She carefully takes the kitten from her chest and hands her to me… I hold out my hands… the kitten now lays there…

So small… so warm…. it moves its head its squinty eyes meet mine, another squeak is made. My eyes feel wet. This kitten is so cute and helpless...how could anyone abandon it…? I feel like I'm going to cry…. I can't breathe… I just love her….

Jumin… this kitten… is going to melt his heart. He's going to have no problem with them staying with us...I'm sure. As soon as he hears that squeak… His heart will be as much of a mess as mine. I move the kitten up close to my face. It's small wet nose grazes my cheek. Small squeaks fill my ears. How is this kitten real? She's so small….? How do they grow to cat size….?

My eyes feel wet...god… I want to cry… she's so cute….

I hear footsteps and the woman comes back through the door… wait I don't know her name….. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Oh it's Mindy."

Mindy….? So that's it…. She sits down next to me. She has a small bottle in her hand filled with white liquid. She reaches into the cage and pulls out the other kitten. This one is grey...but she's just as small and cute…. so cute…. Mindy grabs a towel and wraps it around the kitten. The kitten starts reaching up and squeaking… is it hungry? It only takes a second for Mindy to get the bottle in the kitten's mouth. She quickly adjust the cat so she's on her stomach with her head up only a little bit. The kitten keeps trying to stand up but Mindy keeps her down by wrapping her hands around her chest. A soft sucking sound can be heard….

She's eating….

How is she so cute….?

"You have to be careful when you're feeding them." She says. "They usually want to eat too quickly and they can choke… so you have to hold them like this… Also you have to make sure the opening in the bottle is small so they don't overeat."

I nod… I didn't know any of that. I didn't even know kittens could be this small. "How old are they?"

"These two….about a week and a half."

A week and a half…? That's so young….

"Do you want to try feeding the other one?" She asks with a smile. "I'll help you."

Feed them? I can do that….? It will be ok…?

I nod. "If you think I can…."

"If you want to help take care of them, this will be good practice." She tells me.

In a few minutes Mindy pulls the bottle away from the kitten. She hands me the bottle. I take it...it's warm...but not hot. "How am I supposed to get her to eat this…?"

She hands me a towel. "Wrap her in this..it's easier incase she starts trying to claw you…."

"Claw?" I ask. Do kittens this small have claws? They can't be very big…

"It doesn't hurt, but they can really stick to your clothing. It's also good incase she has an accident."

Oh? So that's why. Wrapping the towel around the kitten, I form a small little kitty burrito. Her head peeks out... She's just so small… How is it real? Placing my hand around the kitten's chest like I saw her do, I look back up at Mindy. "Like that?"

"That's perfect!"

Is it..? I bring the bottle up to the kittens face like she did...but the kittens begins squirming and pushes the bottle away… Was that wrong? I try and do it again but she's squirming even more…. Does she not like me…? Is she not hungry…?

"Hold her down and force it in her mouth." Mindy tells me calmly. "Sometimes they get too excited and forget how to latch on."

Force it in? That's kinda mean….isn't it?

"Don't worry. I do it all the time." She reassures me.

I nod… bringing the bottle to the kitten's mouth, I hold her down with my hand as I force it in. Her squeaking stops...suddenly I feel a suck…. I hear gulping of milk. It had worked…?

Looking back up at Mindy, she is giving me a big smile. "Good! You catch on fast."

The two of us spend the next forty minutes or so with the kittens. She told me so many things I never knew about kittens… like how their bed has to be kept at a certain temperature because they can't regulate their body temperatures yet. They also can't go to the bathroom on their own… you have to wipe a warm cloth on them to help them go. But it doesn't smell… They are so small after all.

I leave the cat shelter with a big smile on my face. I'm excited...soon I can help take care of kittens like those… They are so cute… I want to see them more…. The lady said she will give me a call tomorrow to let me know if I was approved by the director.

I look down at my phone. She let me take a photo of the kittens…. they are so cute…. But I need to call Zen now…. I had promised…. Bringing the phone up to my ear I dial his number.

The phone rings a few times….

"Oh hey babe." Zens voice comes through.

I chuckle nervously… it really is a habit of his to call people babe… "Um hey…"

"Oh right… I'm not supposed to call you babe. You done with those fur balls?"

"The kittens… yeah."

"Cool. What part of town you in?"

"Just outside of downtown I believe….."

"What's the place called?"

"Project Kitten."

"Hold on…..yeah you are basically downtown. I'm not too far away. I needed to go to my bank...so annoying. But yeah I think I can be there in 15 minutes. There is a bar by there I've been to before. It's called Pluto. Want to meet there?"

A bar….? I thought he said we were going to a cafe...but it doesn't really matter…. I'm used to day drinking. "Yeah that's fine. I also have Driver Kim if you want to go somewhere else."

"Sweet we have a DD!" I hear him chuckle though the line. "Oh wait… won't it be a problem for you to wait at the bar by yourself? ...You being kinda famous and all."

I hadn't thought about that…. even the lady at the cat shelter had recognized me. But most people don't go to bars at this time… so I imagine it won't be too crowded… but I will have to take the security guard...so any hope I had of blending in is gone… "Maybe I'll wait in the car until you get there…"

"Good plan. It's no good for ladies to be at bars alone anyways."

"I'm not alone…." I say quickly.

"Driver Kim is joining us?"

"No.. I mean he can… but I have this bodyguard with me…. Jumin told me to take one when I go out because of the press."

"Oh?" He says surprised. "Well cool….but still waiting in the car could be a good idea. I'll see you soon MC. I'm about to jump on my bike."

His bike? He's using his motorcycle today? "Alright see you soon."

The phone hangs up. I climb into Driver Kim's car outside. I hear the security guard climb in front.

"Where to?" Driver Kim asks. "You are meeting up with someone?"

"Yes...Zen. We are going to a bar called Pluto."

"Alright Mrs. I'll take you there. "

The car begins to move. I lean back into the seat. I stare at my phone. I should let Jumin know where I'm going so he doesn't worry… He won't be upset I'm going to a bar with Zen...right? A cafe somehow seems more innocent...but it's not like I'm going to lie. He's all weird and jealous about Zen… Maybe I'll send him the kitten photo to make him on a good mood…

I open the messenger and send the photo to him.

 _Hey honey, hope work is going well. I saw the kittens. They are so cute! We might be able to foster these two… We can talk about it tonight._

 _I love you._

I send the message. Ok now I should casually tell him I'm meeting up with Zen… if he looked at the messenger he would know that… Maybe I should have said no to the bar. A cafe really would have been better. I wouldn't feel guilty about telling Jumin I was going to a cafe with him… Maybe I just won't drink very much.

I hear my phone beep. Looking down I see a message, from Jumin.

 _How adorable…. I'd love to meet your new friends. Let's talk about it when I'm home. But I believe we should be able to help take care of them if that's what you desire. I have not seen kittens so small. How old are they?_

A smile spreads on my face. He thinks they are cute too.

 _A week and a half._

I send the message. Almost immediately my phone beeps again. _That is very young. I wonder what Elizabeth the Third would make of them?_

I hadn't even thought of that… Cats usually don't take to other cats well…. If I foster these kittens will Elizabeth be upset…? Am I supposed to keep them in another room? I'm not sure.. I guess we can talk about it tonight…

 _I hope it can work out… it seems like they really need people to help._

I pause before I send it...I should really mention Zen….

 _Also i'm going to see Zen now. He got off rehearsal early and wanted to meet up. I'll be home on time though. Don't worry about it…. I have the security guard with me._

It feels like saying I had the security guard with me made it somehow better. I don't want Jumin to be jealous. I didn't tell him where though… Is leaving it out lying… Why do I feel nervous about this. Jumin trusts me… even if he can get jealous at times. Besides.. it's just Zen.

Suddenly I hear my phone ring… it's Jumin… he's calling? Is he upset? About Zen? What else could it be about. I pick up.

"Hello honey…"

"You intend to meet up with Zen?" His voice is firm. Is he upset…?

"Yes… I'm on my way now. Are you worried?" I try and phrase it carefully. I don't want to accuse him of being jealous…

"Where are you meeting him?"

I don't want to say… but I also don't want to lie. "A bar." I admit. "It's called Pluto. But I don't plan to stay long or drink too much… I don't want you to worry…"

I hear him sighing. "Love...you know how I feel about this."

I do...he made it clear. But Zen doesn't have a crush on me. We are meeting up as friends. We're married… Zen knows that. "It should be fine dear… I'll be careful. You trust me right?"

He lets out another sigh. "I feel very protective of you. I trust you, but I don't trust him."

"I know...but he's my friend."

"He is my friend as well...but I have just reason to be concerned. If the press sees you two together they will have a field day."

...I hadn't thought about that. The press will make any small thing into a big thing… it could cause rumors… "Should I ask him to meet at his house?"

"Definitely not." Jumin says quickly. "I wish you could just go home…though that is selfish of me."

"Jumin…" I pause. "It will be ok. Can you just trust me? He really just see's me as a friend…. so please… I don't think anything will happen. If you think the press will start rumors we can see each other more privately… but I thought you would prefer if I saw him in a public place."

He keeps sighing. "Yes...just be cautious. I'm realize I am being overprotective… make sure you keep the security guard with you."

"I will." I say with a smile. "If anything strange happens I'll tell you. Not that I can't put him in his place… but I don't want you to worry. I just need you to trust me… it will be fine...ok honey?"

Another sigh. "Alright dear. But if something makes you uncomfortable...get Driver Kim to take you straight home."

"I know. I love you dear. Really don't worry. It's just Zen."

"Just Zen… Please just be cautious."

"I will. Is work ok?"

"It's fine...as usual."

His voice sounds tired. The longer I am by his side the more it is becoming clear that work is very stressful to Jumin. I don't know if it even registers to him that his job stresses him out on a daily basis… He's also a bit insecure… that's why Zen bothers him… "Me too dear. I miss you when you're away. But tonight we can spend as much time together as you want."

"I look forward to it." There is a hint of relief in his voice. "I'll see you tonight. Let me know when you are on your way home."

"I will. I love you honey. Do your best."

"Of course. I love you dearly. Please be safe."

I giggle. "Of course. See you tonight." There is an awkward silence over the line. It feels weird to be the one to hang up. I can hear sounds of a printer…paper… he's probably in his office. I can hear his breath clearly…. "Jumin?" I ask.

"Oh yes...I should go. Promise me you will be safe my love. Keep the security guard near….."

"I will." I say with a smile. "I'll text you lots so you don't worry….." I make a few kissing sounds. "Kisses." I pause, realizing that what I just did was very embarrassing…there are other people in the car...

I hear him chuckling. "You are very cute my love."

More nervous chuckles escape my mouth. "I love you dear… I want you to feel at ease… I'll be super safe. Don't worry, alright?"

"I'll try….I have a meeting so I must go. But feel free to contact me if anything happens."

"I will!" I hear another voice echoing through the office. Is that Jaehee…?

"Goodbye my love." There is a soft beep. I look down at the phone. He had hung up. I look out the window…. are we almost there? Zen said it was nearby….

I hope that Jumin doesn't worry too much about me. He's nervous about me seeing Zen…. I want to be considerate, but Zen's part of the RFA, he's my friend, he's a friend to us both. Maybe if he sees nothing will happen when I go and see him today he will feel better. At the very least I think my words had helped.

In a few moments the car stops in front of a modern looking building. On the front there is large stylized purple glowing letters. I look closer. It spells out the word _Pluto._ A martini glass illustrated in the same electric purple lettering sits next to the words. This place is different from the bar Jumin took me to. This place is hip...young….the place college kids or young adults would go. I've been to bars like this before…. I know just what to expect. I'm not surprised that Zen would like a place like this. Although, I had considered him more a dive bar type…

I hear a rumbling of a motor approaching. I look around…. the sound stops. Suddenly, I see Zen peaking through the window giving me a big smile. He knocks on the window of the car and waves. He's here already? I thought for sure I'd have to wait… I guess traffic was moving slowly… but he came on a bike…. is he one of those bikers that weave in and out of traffic? Isn't that dangerous….?

I get out of the car. I shut the door behind me, as I do I hear another door shut. Looking behind me I see the security guard…. I give him a smile. But he stares at me blankly.

"Hey babe! I saw you pull up. I was pretty fast right?"

"Really fast...you drove safely right?"

"Always." He says with an oversized grin. "Let's go in!" He looks over at the security guard. Their eyes meet. Zen gives him a nod. The security guard gives him a nod in return.

The three of us walk inside. It looks just as I had expected…. a modern hip setup. The bar is large and placed in the center of the venue. The counters are made of glass...and different liquors are placed around a shelf in the middle of the oval bar. Electronic music is being played on a low volume in the background. I bet they turn it up at night.

A few people sit around the bar. A pair of four women sit at the bar giggling sipping martinis. They seem drunk… maybe the are ditching work? I bet most of the people here are either ditching or got off work early for some reason...

Zen leads me up to the bar and we sit several seats away from the drunk ladies. The bartender sees us and walks up to us immediately.

"What can u get you?"

"I'll have a beer… Heineken is fine… what about you MC? My treat."

I look around. This doesn't seem to be like the place to serve wine…. "I'll have an old fashioned."

Zen raises his eyebrows at me. "That's a strong drink for a lady."

I shrug. "I like them."

He chuckles. "You are unique."

"You don't have to treat though…. if anything I should be treating." Zen makes less money than Jumin…. He would want to treat… I'm sure…

"I'm not making you pay when I invited you."

"I'm sure Jumin would insist though…"

"I don't want any of that jerks hand outs...even if it's coming from you."

I wince at his words. I thought we had sorted this all out. Why is he acting like this again? He had even called me babe earlier. I had let it slide… was that wrong of me? "Zen...are you ok?"

Two drinks are set in front of us. Zen quickly takes a sip of his beer. "I'm fine MC….." he lets out another sigh. "I just don't feel like thinking about him when I finally have a day off. Just let me treat. Ok?"

"Ok.." I say cautiously. Maybe him getting to understand Jumin will take sometime. It can't happen overnight… even though that would be nice. His feelings towards Jumin are at the very least complicated….

"How was the volunteer place?" Zen asks.

"It was really great!" I say immediately. "You wouldn't believe how cute they are…" I quickly grab my phone and find the photo. "They are so small… only a week old."

"That's a cat?" Zen asks surprised. "It looks like a rat."

I take my phone away from him and frown. They may look a bit like rats… but they are so cute. Maybe it's hard to understand with just a photo… but then Jumin understood… "They are precious babies… don't be rude…" the words escape my lips without me thinking.

Zen shrugs taking another sip. "I didn't mean to offend you. It just doesn't look very much like a cat I've seen."

"They will look more like cats when they get a bit older." I tell him. "I really loved meeting them. I'm excited to help out. I may be fostering those two."

Zen nods. "Fostering? That's nice of you."

"It's really interesting. You have to feed them from a bottle...and keep their bed at a warm temperature.. they can't even go to bathrooms on their own. I've never seen something so cute and helpless before."

Zen smiles at me. "Well I can tell how you talk about it that you're passionate about it. I don't really like cats.. but I'm happy you are doing something you like."

I nod with a smile. I take the first sip of my drink. It's strong… and bitter… but good. Not as good as the one I had at the bar with Jumin… but then… this is a different type of place. Maybe I should of gotten a girly drink or something… then Zen wouldn't of given me such a weird look… "So rehearsal is going well?"

"Yup." He nods. "One of the reasons they let us go early is so they could set up some if the stage lights… but everyone has been getting along and doing their best."

That's good. I'm happy things are going well for Zen at work. Have other things been going well….? I'm curious. I've never had a good chance to ask…. but now… it's perfect. "Zen…." I pause. I want to phrase this carefully. "Have things been ok, with everything that happened?"

His face stiffens. "You mean Mint Eye?"

I nod.

He stares into his beer. Butting his lip he shakes his head. "I guess you were gone for a while so you don't know…" He shakes his head again. "It's been...crazy."

"Crazy?" I ask.

"I've only been to the hospital a few times… but it isn't going well. Rika is seriously sick….she isn't even responsive anymore. Usually she shows no emotions...but then sometimes she starts screaming and throwing herself against the walls." He pauses and drinks again. "I only thought that was a thing in dramas or movies... but she's really lost it…I hope V's plan works and she can get better."

Rika….is like that? That's so different than when I saw her at Mint Eye… but V's plan? What is he talking about?

"Sevens brother…. he's also crazy. He's mostly violent. I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out. I heard he tried to hurt some of the nurses…. He's even hurt Seven… it's so messed up…."

I sit there shocked. I didn't know it was that bad… "Wait...Zen… where is V? What do you mean his plan?"

Zen freezes like I had said something bad. "Uh…. yeah…. I shouldn't of said that. Don't worry though. V has thought of a way to help Rika."

What? I shouldn't worry? What is he talking about? Maybe V's plan for Rika can help Seven's brother….? I wonder if I could use this moment to get Zen on our side with the investigation… but how would I even put that? Prosecuting someone who is that sick won't help them… "How is he helping her?" I ask

"I shouldn't of said anything…. V told me to keep it private."

V asked him? It's unlike him to hide things unless he knows it may hurt you. So… is it information he thinks will hurt me? What could it be…? "I can help if you tell me…"

Zen sighs. "You shouldn't go near that place MC. V and Seven will take care of everything."

Annoyance is building in my chest. He sounds like Jumin. Just let others take care if it? That doesn't feel right…. I'm just as involved as everyone. My dad is there after all…. That's so unlike Zen to say. Normally he's always telling people to do what they want…. "Zen…. we both know I'm not going to do that. What's going on?"

He finishes his beer and motions to the bartender to bring him another. "Yes… I guess I do know that. V told me to keep it a secret…. but I guess what's the harm? You won't be mad or anything… I thought it was weird he was being so secretive."

I won't be mad? What is he going on about?

"Just before you got back V left to move Rika to a mental hospital in Alaska. It's supposed to help with extreme cases… it's isolated and focused on healing. I think she may have a shot to get better there. Better than at that stuffy hospital."

I freeze. Wait…

V…. moved Rika?

Does Jumin know?

He's going to be upset…..

No wonder V was ignoring Jumin's calls….

Jumin had talked to him about the investigation… is that why he moved her to Alaska…? Alaska is so far away…. How did they even get there? On a plane? She would be free from any legal action happening here if she is in Alaska….

I never thought V would do something like that… I'm positive Jumin dosen't know… I need to tell him….

"MC…? Are you ok?" I see a hand wave in front of my face. "You suddenly turned pale…."

I blink. It's Zen… "I think I have to call Jumin…"

He looks at me confused. "Is something wrong?"

I nod. "Yeah… it's complicated… but V didn't want you to tell me that because he was hiding it from Jumin…. he's going to be upset." I stare into my drink. He's going to be really upset at V… Why would V do that without telling him? They could of talked it out… Jumin can be stubborn but he isn't unreasonable…. Rika… she has hurt V in so many ways… why is he protecting her over everyone else?

"I feel like I just did something bad…." Zen frowns.

I shake my head. "No… it's good you said something…. maybe we can do something still…"

"Is it bad she went to Alaska?" He asks confused.

I nod. "It's hard it explain without Jumin… he understands more about it… but… Rika needs to stay in Korea."

"Stay? She's not a criminal…" he pauses. "Well she is but we're not pressing charges…." he pauses again. "No….MC… that jerk isn't pressing charges? Is he? We all agreed."

….He guessed it so easily… I don't know how to put it gently…. "Jumin may have to… he looked into Mint Eye and found some bad things…. he can explain it better… but if this gets out that we hid this it will be really bad for everyone. We could all go to prison…." My speech didn't sound convincing at all…. by the look on his face he didn't buy any of it.

"That's why we have Seven." Zen insists. "Nothing will happen with his hacking skills. I shouldn't of said anything."

But…. this is bad. Can Seven really hide all of this? If one things goes wrong we are all in trouble. If Rika really is insane like Zen says, then she probably will be sentenced lightly on her basis if her mental condition… I rub my head. This is a lot to think about….. I need to talk to Jumin….. I go to stand up but Zen grabs my wrist.

"Are you going to call him?"

I see the security guard narrow his gaze at Zen and look towards me, as if he is waiting for me to give him permission to pull him off.

"Zen… I have to tell him. It wasn't right for V to hide it."

"He shouldn't be pressing charges in the first place. We all agreed. It could destroy everything."

"I know… that's why he was hesitant… but it's really bad… we can't just ignore it. People were hurt Zen…"

"So we shouldn't hurt more people." He insists. "They're sick… they need to get better not go to prison."

"I trust Jumin knows that…. he isn't doing this on a whim…"

"MC… you understand if it's found that I am tied up in this the scandal it could ruin my career? I'm not like that trust fund kid who can just fall back on his family's money. Also… Yoosung…. this information will wreck him."

I bite my lip. I know that…. but…. Jumin said it was something that had to be done… "Maybe we should all talk about it again. I think Jumin knows all of that…. He has a good reason."

Zen scoffs. "Whatever."

I rip his hand off my wrist. "I'm going to call him." I walk off without looking back at V. Stopping in the restroom I pull out my phone. I dial his number. It rings a few times…. then I hear a click.

"MC? Is everything alright?" His voice is unsteady. "I knew going out with him was a bad idea…. What did Zen do? Are you safe?"

I pause. He told me to call him if something was wrong… I guess I should have expected this reaction. "I'm fine…it's not that… I just…" How do I even say this? I wish there was a way I could say it without Jumin getting hurt….. But there isn't a way. "Zen just told me that V took Rika to Alaska."

The line falls silent. No words are spoken for a good thirty seconds. "What?" His voice is sharp and harsh.

"V told Zen not to tell us… I think he may have done it to hide her…. Zen said she was going to some sort of mental rehabilitation hospital that is isolated in Alaska.."

"How did he manage to arrange…. without me knowing…." Stress, annoyance, betrayal, drips from his every word. "No wonder I couldn't reach him…" he says in a hushed tone. "Thank you for calling me….." I hear him let out a heavy sigh. "God… I can't believe he didn't even talk it over with me… How did he even get there with his eyesight?"

His voice sounds strained and heavy…. I wish I could hug him. Maybe I should of waited to tell him in person… but no… this couldn't of waited. "What should we do?" I ask.

"I think we should go to the hospital…. get Driver Kim to come to my office and we will go there together."

"All right dear…. I'm sorry….. I hate that this is happening…."

"Don't apologize….. It appears me and V have more to sort out than I imagined."

I nod… That is probably true. It's very unlike V to do this sort of thing…. He normally would do things out of the best for others…. but this doesn't seem like that. He was doing it out of the best for Rika…. or at least what he thinks is best. Rika has a grasp over V that is hard to understand. She can make him do things that are completely against how he normally operates…. Why would he do that? After she hurt him over and over….?

He loves her doesn't he….? That's why he fled with her….

It's the only thing that can justify how he is acting… His allegiance lies with her first…. Even when she is doing terrible things… I ruffle my hair. This…. is much more complicated than I ever imagined…. If Jumin did something illegal…. would I still love him and stay by his side? Would I try and protect him….?

Without a doubt….

Then…. that must be what V is doing….. God… he even willing if went blind because of this woman… He gave up his career… his livelihood… for what? A unhealthy relationship? For Rika?

I bite my lip. I shouldn't be one to judge. I don't understand their relationship…. I am only looking from outside….

"I will see you you soon honey…. I love you."

"I love you very much…. Do you think Zen knows anything more?"

"No…. well even if he does he probably won't tell me. He didn't want me to call you. He guess about the investigation bailed off my reaction."

"I see…" His voice is heavy. "I will have to decide on what to do about that."

"Should we hold a meeting with everyone and talk about it?" I ask.

"That may be best. I will consider it carefully. I will see you soon my dear."

"I will." I assure him. "I will see you soon."

"Yes. I love you very much. Please travel safely." And with a click the phone hangs up.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey! Welcome to chapter 23, and thank you for reading my story! All your support makes me really happy. I apologize this is a day late. I couldn't quite finish proof reading on Sunday night. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I worked really hard on it…. I was really stuck at certain parts… Thankfully the V route came out and a lot of my questions around the relationship between V and Jumin were answered!

I am having so much with the new V route! There is so many interesting things happening and I feel like the CG's really improved. I've been calling Jumin a lot…. like after every chat room. I can't help it. He will always be my favorite. Next chapter will be published on the first of October!

Unfamiliar scenery passes by in a blur through the window of the car. On any other day I would be curiously studying the new surroundings. But not today. My gaze is focused on Jumin.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. All I can do is sit here quietly staring at him lost in his own thoughts. He has been quietly staring out the window for some time now. Is he looking for something? Or is he merely pondering what happened? Stress drips from every extension of his being. His fingers may be intertwined with mine, but it doesn't do anything to cut the tension in the air.

My heart feels like it has been tied in a knot. My breaths have grown shorter. I don't feel well…. but that can't be helped… all of this, it's had to accept. I can't even imagine what Jumin is feeling now. I want to help him, but what can I do?

I can't believe V would do something like that… Intentionally hiding Rika's transfer. Why does V always act so secretly? I don't understand him at all. I want to trust him, I want to think that he did this because he had to. But it's hard to do that. Jumin… he's always said that he trust V…. does he still trust him now? Does he feel betrayed?

"Jumin…" I don't know what to say…. but I want to say something comforting. Something to make him feel less burdened. "Are you okay…. do you want to talk about it?"

A soft sigh escapes his lips and he pats my hair. "I don't know."

He doesn't know..? That's a strange response from him. Usually he is so decisive. I move closer to him and hug his arm, his eyes cast their attentions from the window to me. His eyes are dull…tired….as if he hasn't slept in a while. My heart stings inside my chest. I don't know what he's thinking, nor can I tell how he's feeling, but I know he's in pain. There may be nothing I can do to make this better. How does one soften a situation like this?

"You are shocked?" I ask quietly.

"Shocked? I don't feel like that is the correct word."

"Then what is?" I ask. I may be prying… but I need to understand… maybe if I understand I can help in some way.

"I believe the best word would be sad." His voice is flat, lacking emotion…

I lean closer to him. "Sad?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, perhaps disappointed as well."

"Ju- Jumin…." My voice breaks as my heart sinks. I can feel his emotions… I feel them with him. His eyes meet mine once again. A gentle smile grows on his lips. I feel something warm on my forehead. A kiss?

"I don't mean to make you worry." His voice is quiet and relaxed. Is he worried about me? That wasn't my intention….

"It's ok…" I stroke his hand. "It's natural for me to be worried about you… I've never seen you look so troubled."

"I see, there is no point hiding from you that I am troubled."

I nod. That point is clear. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about V…. and the nature of our relationship."

"The nature of your relationship?"

"Yes…. have you ever had a friend you were able to trust blindly?"

"Trust blindly?" Have I? I can't say I have…. The only person like that is Jumin for me….. "Not besides you…."

He nods. "Well, with V, I've always been able to count on V and mine's friendship. He's my precious friend and I trusted…" Jumin stops shaking his head. "No I still do trust his judgement. But this… this is puzzling. It's not that I can't find logic in V's actions, but his method is difficult to understand. Thinking he could have done things differently is a waste of time… yet I keep find myself pondering on why he went about this the way he did."

I nod… I think I understand what he's saying…..

"A wall began to form between us after he announced Rika's death. He began to change. Even if it was just a little. The more secretes he made the more distance grew between us."

I nod… he's right. Keeping secrets isn't a good way to keep a positive relationship. It must have been really hard for Jumin to be there for his friend when he was withholding so much information. If Jumin had to keep something from me would I notice? Would I be hurt….? I don't know how I would feel. But it would be hard and painful.

"And that wall is still there?" I ask.

A sigh escapes his lips. "Yes, it must be. I wish to amend the distance and become how we used to be. However not communicating a decision such as Rika's transfer is a move countercurrent to my goal."

Countercurrent? His tone sounds so business like… I only have seen him like this when he is very stressed out…

"I sincerely believed if he had such an issue with my actions he would come and discuss his grievances with me honestly. That is why I had no hesitation in discussing my intention of investigating the details of Rika's organization."

He trusted their friendship enough that he wouldn't do something like this. That sounds like something Jumin would do. If it sounds like that to me then surely V would've known…. so why did he do it this way? "You are a good friend Jumin." Maybe these words will help him feel better. Even if it is only by a tiny bit.

"Good friend? That sounds good…" A slight smile graces his lips.

Had that helped? I hope so… Jumin truly is a good friend… he's always going out of his way to help everyone in the RFA….

"Thank you. Yes… I'm simply caring for V, as his friend. He's even more special to me, since he's one of the very few people who are precious to me."

My heart sinks… V is precious to him… and he did this. It makes me sad too. Maybe i'm not mad at V… I'm sad for both of them. I'm sad this happened at all….

"I've tried to assist him in all methods possible to me. Yet I can only watch my friend in agony from afar. I find myself perplexed. I never considered that V would do something this drastic." Looking up at him I see him biting his lips and looking out the window with disheartened eyes. "In hindsight I should have factored in that V may react negatively to the news of the investigation."

I stare up at him. He looks hurt and lost. I guess I would too if one of my best friends did something like this….

"I don't believe my reasoning is wrong with the investigation. But maybe I'm thinking incorrectly if V feels he has to do something like this."

"Jumin…" I pause. I need to say the right thing… how can I make him feel better… Is hurting your best friend worth protecting someone like… Rika?

Rika…

I don't know anything about her. She did make quite the bad first impression. The relationship she has with V is complex. It doesn't seem healthy…..

In the end I have known them for the least amount of time of anyone in the RFA. I'm the least qualified to make assumptions on what V and Rika's relationship was like… The only thing that is clear is that V holds an great deal of love for Rika. A love so vast that outsiders can't comprehend it.

Unconditional love…. Loving someone no matter what they do…..

I wince. That may be the word for it… but Rika… she doesn't love V like that… When it's one sided does it turn into something dangerous like this? That would help justify his behavior… sticking by her side, covering her tracks, even when she was doing illegal things.

"Jumin, I may not be qualified to say this… but, is it possible that V loves Rika unconditionally?"

"Unconditional love?" Jumin asks. "Although, I cannot speak for V, it would justify many of his actions."

I nod… If my suspicion is correct… "I don't think he was trying to build more walls between you, but maybe he was scared?"

"Scared?" Jumin asks surprised.

I nod. "From what I have seen, V is extremely devoted to Rika…. I don't agree with how he's done things… but I don't think he can just abandon her easily. He loves her more than himself…" I frown. Loving someone more than yourself is a romantic thought, but in this case it has turned dangerous…. "V often takes on burdens because he feels guilty dosen't he?"

"Yes." Jumin agrees nodding his head. "I am sure V feels personally responsible for what happened to Rika."

"It's possible that he was scared you would find something upsetting about her and react badly."

Jumin frowns. "I did find upsetting things about her."

"If your positions were switched what would you do?" This though flows from my mouth without much thought. Jumin raises his eyebrows.

"If we were switched? How fascinating…. Although V and I came from similar backgrounds we are very different. So of course, I would have gone about things differently."

"What would have you done?"

"Are you asking me what I would have done if you started a cult?" He gives me an amused look.

"Not exactly…. but in a way yes."

"If you tried something illegal like that, I of course would have stopped you from being able to."

"Stopped me?"

"Yes. Even if it made you upset, it would have been best for you…. Knowing you are safe is the most important thing to me… I vowed to protect you forever… even if that means protecting you from yourself."

I nod slowly. He phrased that oddly….but I can understand what he's saying. Maybe that's why V feels so guilty… it's because he may have been able to stop her and he didn't…. Maybe that's it? Would he tell me if I asked him about it…? "Do you think V feels like he could have stopped Rika, and he feels guilty that he didn't?"

"It's possible…" Jumin lets out a sigh. "I wish I could speak to him. I have many questions…. Although, I doubt he will pick up my phone call."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"Yes… you are right. Perhaps I will try now." I watch as Jumin pulls out his phone and dials V's number. He holds the phone up to his ear. I stare at him as I hear the speaker go immediately to voicemail. Is his phone turned off? Zen had said the place he went to was isolated.I wonder if he even has cell service there?

"No luck?" I ask sadly. Does this mean we have to wait until he comes back to talk to him? When will he come back? Is he planning to stay there… in Alaska…. with Rika? Can he do that? I didn't ask Zen those questions… would he even know? What if he doesn't come back…? I don't want that…. If he doesn't come back everyone will be so sad. Especially Jumin… he will be the most sad out of everyone.

That's possible isn't it… V… staying in Alaska for a while. He did go blind after all. Maybe where Rika went could help him too? I bite my lip. What should we do? What can we do?

….If we went to Alaska could we talk to him?

That's a crazy thought… we can't possibly…. it's so far away. Jumin has work… not to mention we don't know where he is. Alaska is big… You can't just show up there and expect to run into him. "Do you think anyone else knows about this besides Zen?"

Jumin nods. "The hospital should have the information on her transfer."

"Is it possible to find where she was transferred? If we can learn that… maybe… I know it's a bit crazy… but maybe we could go to Alaska."

"Go to Alaska?" Jumin asks surprised. "That is a good idea…."

It's a good idea? "I'm worried…. what if he doesn't come back, or something bad happens…"

"It may be possible to learn of her location. Normally patient transfer information is confidential, but as the hospital director is a family friend I may be able to call in a favor."

A favor? He would do something like that? I can only hope…. If not how else can we find them…? Maybe Seven? If he could help...surely we could find them. "Also Seven may be able to find out something."

"Ah… yes Luciel. I doubt he will be keen on assisting us."

"Why not?"

"It's strange that V was able to transfer Rika. He is not related to her, and it is extremely unlikely he was able to obtain her parents permission. Not to mention, a blind man moving a mentally unstable patent across the globe is no easy task."

He's right… I hadn't even thought of that. It doesn't make any sense… "How did V manage to move her…? It doesn't make any sense…"

"I've been thinking the same thing." Jumin says with a sigh. "This situation has Lucile's mark all over it."

"Seven?" I ask. "You think he had something to do with this?"

"It would be easy for Lucile to forge the necessary documents to allow for such a transfer."

"I suppose…" But would he really do that? Without even alerting us? Does he know about the investigation….? I suppose he does deal in confidential information. It wouldn't be too hard for him to piece together what was going on…. "Do you think Seven isn't on our side?"

"I would not say that." Jumin's words are cautious. "I believe he is trying to protect his brother and it is possible he could have seen helping V as a way to do that. If he's at the hospital I plan on having a discussion with him."

I nod. That makes sense… I lean in closer to him and place my arms around his chest, giving him a hug. He looks down at me with a smile. "We will figure it out… we're all friends… so I'm sure we can figure something out."

"We will have to. It isn't my intention to make people so upset they feel like they must keep secrets."

"I know honey." A frown is pasted on my face. I want to smile, but it seems stuck. "I'm always on your side…I'm sure if we can talk openly about this with everyone we can reach some sort of understanding."

"Thank you my love." He buries a kiss in my hair. "I plan on doing just that." I pull away from Jumin's embrace and place a kiss on his cheek. A smile spreads on his face. A hint of light returns to his eyes. Am I helping him feel better? I hope so… "I'm sorry for all of this…"

"Don't apologize." I say cutting him off. "This...well it couldn't have been helped."

"Perhaps you are right…" A frown returns to his face. "MC… as we are going to the hospital and I did promise you, do you want to see your father?"

My father? I hadn't even thought of that with everything going on…. I had decided I wanted to see him. My chest tightens…. Am I mentally prepared? Can I be mentally prepared for that? Just thinking about it is making my heart beat quickly. The thought.. it's scary.

This is a scary nervous. Biting my lip, I look out the window. I hope Jumin can't see how nervous I am. I want to look strong for him…

With what happened with V, I want him to see me as calm and decided...even though that's far from the truth. I'm scared… I don't know why I'm doing this entirely… I just know that my heart is telling me to go….

Jumin loops his fingers through mine and places a kiss on my head. "You are very quiet my love."

I feel my chest tighten. He had noticed… "Oh...is that so?"

He squeezes my hand tighter. "You are nervous?"

How can he read me so well.. I guess I am his wife… but he has learned how to read me so quickly. I still can't read him like that… But then, Jumin is much better at not showing his emotions on his face, unlike me…

"If you don't want to go any longer…"

"I do!" I stop him before he can finish. "I'm...just nervous to see them...to see him."

Jumin wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. "I will be by your side the entire time. If you need to leave at any time we can."

I nod slowly… he's right. If it starts going badly I can leave… He will be there…I'm no longer alone. I shouldn't feel nervous. "Yes… you are right. I'm the one who wants to see him after all… I shouldn't be so nervous."

"You can back out at any time dear… remember that."

Jumin… he really doesn't want me to go… He's made that clear. "I know you're opposed, but thank you for being by my side anyways. This is something I have to do so I don't regret it in the future."

"I see…" he let's out a sigh. "I understand your resolve. After all… even if I do not like it, I have to support you as your husband. I believe I can assure nothing physically dangerous will happen to you… I find it is hard for me to compromise at times… but if it is for you, I will do this."

I smile. We are a team… I love him. Both of us are supporting each other through a difficult situation. "I appreciate it a lot… thank you for hearing me out and staying with me."

He takes my hand and places a kiss near my ring. "Thank's are not needed…" A slight blush gathers at his cheeks… something about thanking him always makes him look so cute…. I lean in and kiss his cheek. "Today may be difficult for us both, but I feel as long as we can stay by each other we will make it through just fine."

We reach the hospital within an hour. Traffic wasn't that bad, as we were avoiding the peak of rush hour. The car pulls around to a hospital… I haven't been here before. It's a different one than I was at before. A sign is outside that says Spring Grove Rehabilitation Center. Spring Grove? I recognize the name… isn't that the same place as I was at when I got shot? But this is a different building. I wonder if they are connected….

Jumin takes my hand and helps me out of the car.

"I'll be around." Driver Kim says. "Give me a call and we can leave at any time."

"Thank you Driver Kim." With a slight nod, the car drives off.

I stare ahead at the building… it's far enough away from the city that you can't see much around it. Trees and flowers are planted around… I wonder if lots of patients come here like Rika? The scenery seems serene. How everyone was talking about it, I thought it would be much more sterile and lacking personally. But, it seems nice at least from the exterior….

Together we walk into the building. The lobby is quiet. There are a few people sitting around. A nurse dressed in a white smock sits at the front with her eyes glued to a computer. Jumin walks closer. The woman looks up with raised eyebrows. "Mr. Han?"

"We are here for a visit."

"That's fine. Just sign in over there as usual."

Has he been here a lot before? He said the director was a family friend….. I watch as Jumin writes both of our names quickly on the paper to the right. He gives the nurse a quick nod and leads me away from the lobby. I am quickly pulled into an elevator and he pushes floor 17.

"You know where we're going?" I ask. "You have been here..?"

"Yes." He says firmly. "I had been taking care of all the paperwork regarding our guests. So of course, I had to come here to make sure everything was settled." He raises his eyebrow. "I thought you knew that."

"I didn't know." I admit. "It makes sense, but I hadn't really thought about it."

 _Bing_

The elevator beeps and the doors open. Another large desk sits in front. Several nurses sit around it. There are some patients walking around with more nurses… it looks fairly busy…

"Where are we going?" I ask scanning the floor.

"We are going to see Lucile's brother." He informs me. "I saw Lucile was signed in."

He's here? I follow Jumin through the hallways until we reach room 1768. The door is propped open…. I lean in, I see red hair…Seven? He is sitting on a chair, with his back turned to us. Besides him is a boy… I've seen him before, at Mint Eye…. white hair….. a face very similar to Seven's… That must be his brother. But… something is odd… are those handcuffs on his wrist? Why would he need that…..? Jumin walks further into the room. He stops just behind Seven.

"Luciel."

Seven jumps. He looks behind quickly and stares at Jumin with surprised eyes. There are dark circles under his eyes…. Has he not been sleeping? "Oh? I didn't know you'd come visit. I see you brought the lovely lady." Seven lowers his head, as if he is tipping an imaginary top hat. He's speaking normally… but his voice is lacking it's usual pep….

"Hi Seven." I wave. He gives me his typical boyish smile. I want to ask him why he's not sleeping, but I feel like it's not the time to ask… especially because Jumin is likely to interrogate him any second..

"Don't tell me you came all the way out to see little ole' me!?"

"Lucile." Jumin's voice cuts through the room like a sharp knife. Immediately Seven's smile is wiped away. "I think you know why I'm here. We need to discuss the events of recent."

A sigh escapes Seven's lips and he looks to the side. It's like those few words had sucked up the little energy and cheer he was trying to present to us. "I guess you found out. Zen leaked the secret?"

"Of course. Such a thing couldn't be concealed for long."

"It's fine you found out. It only needed to stay hidden until she had left the country."

So Seven did know what was going on? Why would he hide this from us? Why couldn't he come to us and talk to us….? If he was upset he could've yelled at us.. instead of this. I'd prefer him getting mad over these secrets.

"Am I correct in assuming that you assisted V with this action?"

Seven shrugs. "That isn't important."

He isn't being very open…. "Seven…." I walk closer to him. His eyes widen and he gives me a downcast look… is he sad? I can't tell…. This look I've seen it before. He looked this way when he told us about Mint Eye. "Can you please explain to us what happened? I'm confused on why you would want to hide this? Neither of us wanted you and V to feel like you couldn't trust us."

"MC…. it's not that. This is between V, Jumin and I. You aren't involved in this."

His words sting. I'm not involved? But I'm already wrapped so far into this…. saying I'm not involved, it isn't true, and it's hurtful. "Seven…" annoyance lingers in my tone. I take a breath. Maybe if I clear my mind I will be able to say this calmly. "We both know that's not true. We just need you to explain why you hid Rika without so much as a warning. Did you think you couldn't trust us…?"

Seven gets out of his chair and approaches us. "You think we had a choice? Did you really expect us to let you press charges against people we love?"

I bite my lip….

"I was simply gathering the facts. You know I wouldn't have done anything without discussing it with the group."

"Discussing? We discussed it before. You were hiding the investigation. Don't act surprised that we hid things from you."

"I was only keeping it discreet from the other members. I fully addressed the issue with V."

"And you thought he would just let you do as you please? Jumin… you can't be that dense. You know how he feels about Rika."

"I didn't think he would act to this extent. Of course, I did not think he would be happy that I was acting the way I did. But he's aware of what Rika has done, he's seeing the damage she caused. I thought he could at least understand that these measures are necessary when I presented the facts clearly."

"You are misunderstanding something Jumin. V's allegiance will always be with Rika… no matter what she does, he will be by her side."

Jumin let's out a sigh. "I am starting to come to terms with that…."

I walk closer to Jumin. I take his arm. His gaze briefly dwindles on me.

"So…" I say cautiously. "You… know that Rika was moved… If possible we would like to speak to him…. Do know where she is?"

"I know where they are..."

"You know?" That's great…. maybe it won't be hard to speak to V after all.

"I don't intend on telling you. If you find where she is you could force her to come back for some sort of legal proceeding. That could put my brother at risk. My brother did nothing wrong. It's best for everyone if this is kept hidden. You can wait until he comes back to speak to him."

I nod.. I understand where Seven is coming from… I do…. but…. we have to speak to V. What if he doesn't come back… The longer this discussion is postponed the harder it will be on Jumin and V….

"Of course it's best." Jumin agrees. Wait did he just agree with him? "But if there is even one percent chance this could leak, it will become a bad situation for everyone involved. Coming forth about the organization is the only way to protect everyone."

"I've been taking measures to conceal the evidence. I've covered bigger things before. This is a piece of cake."

"A piece of cake?" Jumin asks doubtfully. "It would only take one person to say something. This has gotten too large scale to fully insure silence."

"Jumin, if you would just let me do my job this wouldn't be a problem. I'm not one to make mistakes."

"In the past that may have been true." Jumin looks at the man strapped to the bed. "The events of Mint Eye were an oversight on your part. You have been making a lot of mistakes lately."

I feel goosebumps form on my skin. Jumin is usually direct… but that was harsh… even if there was truth in it.

"You should know because of my brother I can't afford to make any more mistakes."

"You don't have to make a mistake for this to turn on us. If Rika gets better and she still has maniace against us she could easily turn this into a bad situation. Any one of the members of Mint Eye could…"

"You don't think I know that Jumin!?" Seven's voice raises just shy of a yell. "I've been doing everything possible to conceal the evidence. Your investigators aren't making my job any easier."

Jumin shakes his head. "I wish you could see how this is necessary. If only if you could think about this logically…"

"Logically?!" Seven is getting really upset. If he raises his voice much more he may cause a scene.

"Seven…" I say cautiously. "I think you should try and calm down a bit as the matter of discussion is rather confidential."

Seven narrows his gaze at me. "Your right… Dammit. Why do you have to be on his side MC?"

"I can see both sides…"

Seven rolls his eyes. "But at the end of the day you both aren't on V and I's side."

"Seven…"

"It doesn't matter what it's about. I have to protect my brother just like V needs to protect Rika." Seven quickly cuts me off. "Nothing either of you say will change that fact."

"I see." Jumin's voice is stiff. "Then we are at an impasse."

"Seven… can't you see that Jumin is just trying to do what's best for everyone. He isn't trying to hurt you or V… your brother didn't do anything wrong. He's a victim. He won't be sentenced… most likely. Can you just let us know where they are? I think if we can talk to V we can come to a proper understanding…. one where we won't need to keep making secretes."

"No." Seven says firmly. "I can't afford to have you two trying to change his mind. Call off the investigation Jumin." Seven is serious….dead serious.

"I do not believe my thinking on this is wrong. I won't be calling of the investigation, as it's nearly complete. You are free to review it if you please… perhaps if you do you will understand more where I am coming from."

Seven scoffs. As he does I hear a sharp rattle of something plastic…. Looking past Seven I see a ghostly white boy with open eyes. He is yanking at his handcuffs. He woke up? His hair… it's so white…. and his eyes… are piercing…

"Ugh…" a distressed moan comes from his mouth...does he have a headache? His eyes meet mine…. he looks confused…. he looks over at Seven. His gaze lingers… as if he's unsure what he is looking at.

"Get lost!" A piercing yell echoes through the room. "Don''t get near me! I told you! I'm going to kill you all!"

I stand there in shock. He just said… he yelled? What? Jumin said he was violent…. but…. this? His eyes look upset… but something about him, something about the look in his eyes.… it's is a look I know well. Fear. He's afraid… but of what? Us? Seven?

"Let me go! Get lost! Before I kill you!" His voice is broken… hurt…. I haven't seen anything like this before…. he's hysterical… his voice full of panic. "Who are those people! Leave! Leave right now!"

"Saeran….." Seven's voice sounds hurt. "I'd take you home if I could…."

"Home! I don't have a home! Get lost! Get out before I kill you!" His voice is growing louder… I can hear footsteps…. is someone coming. He's being loud….

I feel something warm on my waist. I look up to see Jumin pulling me near.

"It's disgusting I have to breathe in the same place as you! You piece of trash!"

I hear Seven sigh…. I can't see his face any longer. He's turned to look at his brother…. The boy….who's screaming… red in the face… broken voice. What happened to him….?

"He's been like this for a while…." Jumin whispers to me. "There hasn't been much progress…. he's assaulted several nurses… so they were forced to restrain him to the bed."

So that's what the handcuffs are for?

"My hair, my face, my fingers...everything! I want to carve them off! I want to die! Looking at you reminds me how much I look like you. I want to die. This worthless life…. I don't want it.. You ruined my life…

"Stop…. stop it!" Seven say's sharply. Pain drips from every word he says. "You keep saying those things…. but I'm not leaving you any longer. No matter what… no matter what you do. I'll be here…."

"This worthless life.. I don't want it… You ruined my life! The biggest mistake in my life is being born from the same womb as you. You think I'm going to forgive you if you make sad faces like that? You think that weak boy is gonna come it again and call your name, right!? Never… never ever. You're worse than the woman who gave birth to me. Do you know why? You ruined my life…. I want to die! When I die it will be all your fault!"

"Don't ever think that, don't…" Seven voice is raw… It's shaking… I've never seen him like this…. I've never….

"Mr. Choi?" A panicked voice comes into the room. I look behind to see a nurse dressed in white she has something in her hand… a syringe? Something's in it…..

"No… get that away!" Seven yells.

"Let them! I don't care! I won't have to look at your face!"

"He's going to…." The nurse begins

"I'll kill you!" The boy yells louder than ever. I see the bed shake as he tugs at his handcuffs. "I'll get out of here and kill you all!"

"Mr. Choi we have to…."

"No! It isn't helping…." I see Seven extend his arm and place his hand on top of the frantic boy.

He freezes, staring at Seven….eyes as wide as ever. The room falls silent. I look up at Jumin…. a frown is pasted on his face. He buries a kiss in my hair.

"We should go." Jumin whispers. "You shouldn't have to see this." I feel him pulling me away, but my feet stay frozen. This…. boy…. something about him… I want to help him. He's hurting…. what can I do? But… the pain in his eyes… the confusion… the fear… I can understand that look… he's scared… I find myself walking closer…. Jumin pulls me back. "Stay here…." He whispers.

I look up at him. "I want to help."

"I think the best way we can help is by leaving them alone."

Leaving them alone…? Maybe…. maybe that's best. It's not my place…. I nod, letting Jumin take my hand he leads me outside of the room. He leads me down the hall, stopping near the elevator. Turning to me, his eyes meet mine.

"MC…. you…." his hand weaves through his hair. "You are very attracted to danger…"

Danger? But I just wanted to help….

"His brother has repeatedly assaulted nurses. He's broken several of the handcuffs …. The only reason they agreed to keep him here is on my request. It's a bad idea to get to close..."

Broken handcuffs? I had no idea… he seemed so weak… and hurt… like a puppy with a leg that was hurt by a car…. My cheeks feel sore…. I reach up and touch my cheek. I'm frowning… how long have I been..? "I want to help…."

"There isn't a way we can help. Luciel needs to find a way with his brother. It's between them."

Between them….. he's right…. Waiting to help everyone…. maybe it isn't always good….

"Don't look so sad dear…" he sighs.

"I can't help it… everyone's hurting so much. I want to help… I don't know what to do."

Jumin nods. "I understand your feelings… but sometimes it isn't possible to make things better. We can only hope that Seven finds a way on his own by giving him encouragement and support when he asks for it."

"But will he ask for it?" My heart sinks. I feel like everyone is mad at us…. "He doesn't even trust us anymore."

"I do not believe that is true." Jumin's voice is calm. How does he manage to stay so composed…..?

"I'm scared V may not come back…."

"I considered that possibility." Jumin admits with a sigh. "I want to find where he is and speak to him." Jumin takes my hand and places a kiss near my ring. "Can I do something to ease your anxiety dear?"

How is he so calm? I feel like any second I could freak out and lose my composure…. "I- I don't know." I admit. "I need to calm down so I can think about everything clearly."

"That is wise." Jumin nods. "But it isn't wrong to feel those things…. seeing you anxious is helping me stay level headed."

What? That's a strange thing to say…..

"If I can focus on you it is easier for me to stay calm about the current situation."

I nod…so that's what he meant by that. "Jumin… I don't like this. I want everything to be settled…. I want everyone to be on the same side… I don't like feeling divided from everyone."

"Neither do it. But it may be unavoidable right now. I plan on reviewing the investigation carefully and reconsidering my plan of action. V and Luciel deserve that at least."

I nod… so he's willing to reconsider….? My head hurts… all this information…. I don't know what to say… or what to do. He's right… there isn't much we can do for Seven.. maybe there isn't much we can do for V either….

"You do not seem well my love. We should go home…. and we can get dinner and relax."

Dinner….? Relax? That's the furthest thing from my mind…. "I want to do something….. anything…. I don't like feeling so useless…" I sigh casting my eyes down. "Jumin… you saw… how hurt Seven and his brother are. Something terrible must have happened to his brother… I just can't shake the feeling like their may be something I can do to help a little…."

"MC…" Jumin sighs, taking a pause. "I understand your feeling of wanting to be helpful, but this isn't something that can easily amended with words."

"I know that," I say immediately. "But… there has to be something…. do you know what happened to make him like that?"

Jumin's face stiffens… he knows something…. I know the look he has when he would rather not tell me something….

"Jumin….?"

"I think it would be best to discuss that later."

Later? What could it possibly be? Is it so bad I can't hear about it? If Iearn it later I won't be able to help… he needs help now. "Please…." I ask. "I want to know…."

Jumin sighs. "It's rather unpleasant."

"That's fine…." I can take it… I have seen so many things…. whatever it is… I'm sure I can accept it.

"If you are sure…." Jumin takes my hand and looks into my eyes. His expression is full of sorrow… what could it be? "I believe that the death of Luciel's mother is linked to Rika and Mint Eye…. there are also several other cases I am pursuing in the investigation."

"Death?" The words flow from my mouth but they sound hollow… like I am not the one speaking them. Death… wait? Did he just say that Rika… maybe… was responsible for someone's death? He can't be serious….. he mentioned that she may have hurt someone…. but kill? Really? Rika…. what?

"You need to sit down…" I feel a hand on my back leading me somewhere… wait a chair? I am guided down…. I'm sitting? Everything is dizzy… What is going on? All of this? What….

"I want to see the investigation report…." my voice trails off. "I want to know what is going on…."

"Of course you are free to do so my love… but I wouldn't advise it…. It won't be a pleasant thing to review."

"None of this is pleasant. But I still need to… I need to understand… so I can help…."

"I don't understand all the details myself. But if you ask I will be open with you, maybe just not here…." Jumin looks around… I follow his eyes. No one is looking at us… but we are in public. He's right.

"Thank you…. for being open. This isn't easy for anyone."

He gives me a nod of agreement. "Yes… but more importantly… you have grown very pale. I must insist we go home."

"Jumin…. I don't know if I should… but I want to try seeing my dad… I don't want to go without…. at least trying."

"After all of that, you still want to go?" He asks surprised. "I don't want to come across as if I am telling you what you should do about this matter… as we have discussed this at length, but you do not seem to be in the emotional state to see your father."

He's right… my emotions are a mess… I'm shocked… I'm upset… I'm a lot of things. But all those things don't matter. This… it's my dad… I need to see him… I thought he was dead… I need to… Taking a deep breath I stand back up. "I have to do this."

I hear a heavy sigh escape from Jumin's lips. "Your resolve is impressive. If you feel that way we can go…."

"Thank you…." I stare down at my hands. They are shaking at the very thought of me facing my father. Maybe it won't be as bad as i'm imaging. He could've changed…. Maybe? It's unlikely… but at least he can't be worse than I imagine him.

"When we go, please stay close to me." Jumin looks so concerned…. I know this isn't helping him stay calm or deal what is happening right now… But we are a team. It's going to be ok if we are together.

"Of course…." I look back up at him, forcing a smile through the nerves that could my senses.

"You are ok that this may end badly?"

"I'm not anticipating it to go well…" I admit…. "But even so."

"Allright…. It doesn't appear I can convince you otherwise. Follow me and I will show you where he is."

Jumin leads us to another floor…. we go up...and up… until we reach floor 23. Following him, we pass doors… and doors…the room numbers are getting smaller…. Eventually we reach the room 2323. Jumin stops. The door is shut? That's unusual… most of the doors we passed were open. I see Jumin type a number into a keypad… it blinks green and he opens the door.

What…? Why is there a keypad…. this is a hospital…. That isn't normal…..

But….

This isn't a normal room….

Not at all…. It's… closed off? White pads are on the wall….

This… This room is meant for confining someone…..

A man stands in the center with his back turned…. he has long brown hair… dressed in white…..

That man… I recognize him…. that…

It's…

My father…..

My body feels stiff…. My feet are heavy… it's like my heart is beating in slow motion. He's here.. locked up? Why is he in a room like this…? Is it because he's violent? Seven's brother was violent…. but he wasn't in a room like this….

"Um…" words escape my mouth before I know it.

The man turns around… his eyes are red…. wide…. crazed… His gaze meets mine. He stands there… staring at me…. as if he is trying to understand what he is looking at… That face… I know it… it's my father… but he's different than before… Something is very different…. his skin is paler…. he's ghostly like Seven's brother… he's skinnier than I remember him….

But more importantly…

Something is missing….

The thing…. the thing in one's eyes… it's not there…. somehow… he seems like a shell… nothing as I remembered him… Is that really my father?

I stand there… unable to move. I don't know what to do. Should I say something? I hadn't even thought of what to say…. Seeing him like this…. I can't be mad…. if anything I feel bad for him….

"MC?" He asks. His voice is raw…..tired. That isn't how I remember him sounding… Is this really the same person? He looks like him but….

"Hello…. father…." My words are stiff…. but I hope he can see that I am trying to come across with understanding. He doesn't look strong…. Maybe I can talk to him and understand why he joined Mint Eye…. why he shot me…. learn what happened….

I see his lips part. He stands far away from me but I am aware of every move he makes, every uneven breath. "I didn't end up killing you? A shame. I thought I had finally erased my mistake."

My body stiffens. My mind goes blank. What he just said… he just…. Mistake… he always called me that as a kid...so he meant it… part of me had hoped that shooting me was somehow a mistake. Something he did under the influence of the drugs from Mint Eye…. but there shouldn't be anymore of those drugs in his system… this… it's just him. No lies… he's just… he's the worst. Yes…. that's the same person. Why did I come here? He hasn't changed….. not even a little.

I look back up… A smile graces his face…. He starts moving… moving closer to me… My chest tightens. I want to move… get out….. No…. I can't run… I have to do something. Say what I've always wanted to say…. "Don't say that… You're wrong…."

"The savior said we could use you as a blank slate to begin our paradise, but you couldn't even do that?"

The savior? He's talking about Rika? She wanted to use me as a blank slate? I guess she did try and get me to lure the RFA members there…. Is that what he means. What happened at Mint Eye…. How did he end up joining…?

"I thought I had erased your existence. You have to understand how disappointing this is for me." He continues.

Of course he has to add salt to every wound… it's what he does… He can never just leave it… Does he really want me dead? He's done so many bad things… but never like this… I never thought he'd want to kill someone….kill me."What happened to you…?" I ask.

"What happened?" A shrill laughter echoes through the room. "You destroy everything. You destroyed my paradise by being born. When I thought I found it again...the eternal paradise...you came in and destroyed it again. I wonder if I die if you will destroy that peace too?"

Destroy…? Is that what he thinks… That I ruined it…?

"You were always a mistake." He hisses. "The Savior should have disposed of you like I first suggested."

…. Disposed of? These words… they shouldn't bother me… but they do… I feel small… like when I was a child….

He wants me dead….

I hear a rustle… I look up… he's closer… he's getting really close. My head is racing… everything in my body is telling me to run. He isn't messing around… This man…he means me harm.

It's not just words….

"It would be wise not to come any closer." Jumin says calmly.

"Who are you?" He scoffs, looking at Jumin. "You didn't even have the guts to come here alone? You were always spineless…."

He's trying to upset me…. I know that. I can't let it get to me.

"Spineless, always worrying about things you can't do anything about. Causing trouble for everyone. You are nothing like your mother."

I bite my lip. This… he's just…. he's just trying to make me mad. It's working… I can't let it get to me….

"I'd advise you to watch what you say." Jimin's voice is flat… he's too calm… it's weird... "It appears the drugs are out of your system… so you are saying this of your own will? How pathetic…."

"Pathetic?!" He's raising his voice… why did he say that… oh no… I don't want things to get violent… maybe we should go…

"To think filth such as yourself could bring something so beautiful into the world… it's incomprehensible."

"Filith? Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm her husband."

A laugh escapes his lips. "Married? You? So you got knocked up? Poor guy."

He's...so…. how can he be like this? So spiteful…. How many times had I tried to help him…? How many times did I try and understand where this level of malice came from? I can't…. I can't understand it…. It doesn't make any sense… He's'... he's broken…. he's been broken… he's more broken than before. Why does he say things like that… why is he like this?

Mocking me… making fun of me, hurting me…. it's all part of his game…. But to take it this far…. Is it fun for him? This is why I left… why I used every possible option available to me to break free…. I feel my body shaking. My emotions are growing. I want to stay level headed… but I can't… not when he says things like that.

"I guess you should be happy someone was willing to take you." He laughs. "You better be a good girl and listen to him or else he will toss you aside."

"Shut up!" I yell. "SHUT UP!" I cover my mouth. I had just…. I just yelled at him… I look up and see Jumin looking at me with a look of surprise. Why had I done that… getting upset won't accomplish anything….

He's still approaching though. If he gets close…. I don't think anything good will happen….

A smile spreads on his face. Is he happy he's upsetting me….? A laugh escapes his lips. "You never were good with the truth."

"You don't know anything about me!" I'm mad… I don't know what I am saying… I sound like a teenager…. but my head is numb… my body feels hot. I haven't been this upset in a long time….

"I know you best. Out of everyone in the world I understand your weakness best."

I stare at my feet…. he's…. why does he say these things.

"Before you came I was fine. You think that's not connected?"

This is what he does… he blames me for everything. I want to ignore it...but I can't. It hurts… it takes me back to being a child… unable to do anything. Why...why did I come here? Nothing with ever change with him… I'm not what he says I am… I've grown to be so much more. I can't let him see me upset at his words…

"It's pitiful that you have become like this…. This was never my fault." My words aren't loud… but I need to say it.. what I never had the courage to say growing up. My hands are shaking… I don't know…. I'm mad… I'm mad at him….

"You think you are tough now?" He keeps laughing. "I see right through it."

"MC, would you like to leave?" Jumin asks.

Leave… he's right… nothing good will happen by staying around.

"Leave? You afraid I'll make you cry?" More laughter flows from his mouth. He's crazy… somehow along the lines he lost it…. He was like this before, but not to this level…. "You were always quick to cry."

"Let's go…." I say looking up at Jumin. "Nothing is going to be accomplished here."

Jumin places his hand near the back of my waist and gives me a nod. I move to turn around…..

"Running away like you always did."

I freeze…. He's really intending to take this further….? He's sick… so sick… he can't just… let anything go ever. He can't just shut up….. I turn around. "I'm not running away." What am I doing… anything I say won't help…. It's a waste of energy to say anything to him anymore…

I feel something tug my dress…. Wait what? I am being pulled away from Jumin….

…..

My chest tightens… I can't breathe….

He… he just grabbed me…

I can smell him…. He smells like sweat…. and some sort of medicine…

My nose wrinkles…. I feel his breath on my shoulder… Goosebumps from all over my body.

No….

No…

I don't want this. I don't want him to touch me…. I need to get away…. I yank my body away, but he digs his nails into my arm….

Jumin is standing in front of me. His eyes wide, face pale…..

"I'll finish what I started…." He hissed. "If I kill you maybe the savior will look favorably upon us again…"

Jumin's expression grows cross. His eyebrows are lowered… he's….. is he shaking….? Just slightly… but it's noticeable…. he doesn't look sacred… no…. What is this emotion…?

Is he…Is he pissed?

It has to be it…. I've never seen him like this…. His eyes are focused on my father. I try and yank my body away again… but it's no use…. he is grabbing me so tightly.

"Let me go!" I say, trying to pull away.

"Reminds me of old times…." A laugh escapes his lips. "Look your worthless husband is scared."

…..I've seen him scared…. he's not scared….

"Let her go." He demands.

"A spineless man, for a spineless woman. What a perfect match." More intoxicated laughter escapes his mouth. "If I kill you both, how pleased the savior will be!"

I tug at his arms, but he just grabs them. His grip is tight, it hurts. He won't let go… I need to get away… my heart is thudding…I can't think straight…I don't want to smell this or be near this…I want to get out…

"Let me go…." I gasp. It's hard to talk… my breath is so uneven… by heart is racing. I feel dizzy…. I need to get out of here but he won't budge….

What's going on…. I have to get away…

… maybe If I pull harder…

My breath is growing louder…

My heart is beating so loudly I feel dizzy….

I want out… I don't want him touching me….

I hate it….

….

….

A thud echoes through the room.

…

…..

I feel warm arms wrap around me…. a familiar sweet scent. My heart is slowing down….

What?

What just happened….? I look blankly ahead… Something is on the floor….. It's my dad….

Looking up I see Jumin's face….. What happened…? I see something red on my father's face…

Is that blood?

Did… did Jumin just hit him…..?

He looks at his fist and let's out a sigh. "We need to leave…." Jumin say's in a flat tone.

Leave…? He...he seriously just hit…. ? He's the last person I would have ever expected to…. Did he just use violence…? What? I feel a tug at my hand and the image of my father on the ground becomes further and further away… until… I'm outside the room. Jumin shuts the door.

"Are you alright?" He asks… his voice is soft…. but panic lies in his eyes. I don't want him to worry… he has enough to worry about. It was my decision to go there. My foolish decision. Why do I do these things? Jumin told me not to go to Mint Eye, but I did…. and something terrible happened. He told me seeing my father was a bad idea…. and I insisted. Why do I do these things…. why do I make decisions like this?

Maybe… it's because I am worthless…..

Like my father said…

Like he always says….

I'm not a strong person… I'm not smart like Jumin….

I feel sick…

I don't want to stand…. I need to sit down…. I feel ill….

I want to throw up….

He grabbed me…. he touched me…. I hate that. I hate it! Why….. His disgusting hands…. I feel dirty…. I…. I….. I don't know….

My throat feels raw…. I want to cry. I want to cry…..

 _You were always quick to cry._

His voice replays in my head…. No… no…. get out! I hate that voice…. II won't cry! I won't let him win… I'm strong….

 _You think you are tough now? I see right through it._

No…. no….. He isn't right…. He's wrong….I want to forget this….. I don't want that memory of him grabbing me…. I don't like this feeling of fear.

I want it to go away…. I wish this didn't happen.

These feelings…. they are paralyzing…

I can't even comprehend what just happened…. All of this…. What…? "I'm fine…" my voice comes out in a whisper. It's clearly a lie…. By the expression on his face I know he saw right through me…..

Jumin shakes his head. "Please don't lie…." he lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to go through that….. Dammit..." His voice becomes hushed. "I can't keep my composure…. I want to kill that man…." Jumin whispers so quietly that I almost can't hear him.

Kill…. no…. I don't… this.. no…. No more violence. I...I just want to leave…. I don't want to see this place any longer….. "I want to go home…."

A squeeze? At my waist? I look up to see Jumin's hard chest…. he's hugging me? My arms loosen. He smells so nice… so much better that… that….. I shut my eyes.

"Allright…. We will leave now. I will take care of everything."

He will take care of everything? That's good…. I just… I don't want to think about anything…. He will take care of me? Am I bad person for leaning on him now…. He went through so much today… I wish I could be composed… be strong….

But i'm not strong…. I'm weak...I've always been weak. I'm only good at saying what people want to hear.

The car ride is a blur… Jumin holds me closely in his arms…. At some point he called the hospital, but I couldn't really focus on his conversation. Everything seems strange… I try and focus on the scenery blazing by to distract my mind…. but my thoughts keep going back to the hospital. What just happened…? Why did I do that? Why did I go there? Nothing changed….. it went as terribly as it could have….

My father,

Seven's brother,

What exactly is Mint Eye…. how did it do that? Why…? Rika… what kind of person is she? What did she do? Do I want to know the answer to that question? I'm starting to think I don't. Right now everything feels so broken… I feel so powerless… V… I can't believe he took Rika…

I sit on the sofa inside the penthouse. A blanket is wrapped around me and Elizabeth the Third is by my side….. I reach out and stroke her silky fur. She's purring…. I reach down and cradle in my arms. A soft cloud of fur hits my face, she rubs her face on mine…. How cute. I nuzzle my nose with hers. She's such a gentle cat…

"Do you want something to drink?" I hear Jumin's distant voice. Is he in the kitchen? I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't really spoken to him since the hospital. I must be making him worried….

To drink….? God I could use a drink…maybe that would help clear my buzzing head… I turn around to see Jumin standing in the kitchen. I give him a slight nod. "I could use a drink….wine… or something stronger."

He flashes me a reassuring smile. "Alright my dear."

I turn back to look at Elizabeth the Third. As I run my fingers through her fur they get lost in her thick, perfect, silky hair. My ring sparkles under the pile of white fluff. Her purrs are quiet, but I can feel her body slightly vibrating.

Holding her is reassuring. My heart isn't beating so quickly anymore. I feel less sick. That's good…. less sick. Elizabeth…. she's like medicine.

I hear a clink… a cup is set on the table in front of me. A tall glass of red liquid… filled to the brim… much more than a typical pour. The couch cushions depress, as Jumin sits next to me. His arms wraps around me, making the loosely draped blanket fall down a bit. Quickly, Jumin pulls it back up, but he pauses… placing a kiss on my cheek….

His eyes are soft. He must be tired too. Today was… I don't even want to think about today yet.

"You haven't spoken much since…"Jumin stops himself. "I'm worried about you dear."

Worried? I had figured he was based in how he was acting... I have been quiet…. But.. I don't know what to say…. I'm shocked….. I'm… I don't know what I am. I keep trying to process what happened… but it's like there is an error that pops up mid way through. I can't get it to add up…. I can't get it to resonate…. I need to process it… but my head doesn't want me to… It's like it is trying to make me forget…. But it also won't let me…..

It keeps replaying the worst parts…. the parts that remind me of the past I tried so hard to forget.

I reach out and grab the glass of wine… I take a long sip… The liquid tastes good… but I don't care how it tastes right now… I just… I want to forget. Is that wrong? I want to not feel this way. I don't want to feel shocked and powerless… I want to numb these emotions… I don't want to talk about it…. I just want it to go way… Maybe Jumin was right all along….

I shouldn't of gone there…. Nothing was gained by that…. I hate this…. I take a big sip of wine. The liquid overcomes my mouth… drinking so much at once makes me wince. I'm being disrespectful to the wine…. I know that… but I need it right now…. I don't want to think.

The glass is nearly empty… "Are you ok?" I ask trying to take the focus off of me. "With V…. are you going to go to Alaska?"

"I will think it over carefully. V is going through a hard time right now, so I want to do the correct thing. MC…." He pauses. "I'm worried about you…." worried again…. he keeps saying that. "You are acting in a way I haven't seen before. I do not know the best way to go about this, but I want to help you in some way."

I know he wants to help me…. I don't know how to talk about this… I don't want to think about it. I set down the now empty wine glass… I am not drunk… I want to be drunk. Is that wrong? I'm not trying to hide from my problems… well maybe I am… But… is that really bad? "Jumin…" saying his name is hard… My body feels stiff… My voice doesn't sound smooth…. That must be really worrying him….

Why do I have to be so weak? Why do I make bad decisions? What's the point of this… the point of…..

No…. I can't start thinking like that. I'm not like that anymore… I've grown… I'm better now…. So why… why does he have power over me….

I feel something wrap around me… arms? Jumin? I am pulled into his embrace as he leans back on the couch. He positions me on his chest, securing the blanket around me. Fingers weave through my hair. I can feel his warmth…. it's warm… his chest…. the blanket…. Elizabeth by my side….

Home…. that's right. This is my home…. it's filled with warmth…. I nuzzle into his chest. I can hear his heart beating steadily. My breaths begins to calm down….. My head isn't as numb….

I look up at him, his eyes are so soft… I've never seen him look at anything like he looks at me…. It gives me relief… It makes me happy… he… he…. I know he loves me. I feel safe here… it's relaxing… I don't want him to let go… I want to stay like this.

"Good…." Jumin whispers. "I can tell you are calming down."

He can tell something like that? Was it that obvious?

"If bad thoughts go through your head just focus on me. That is what I do to calm down." He focuses on me to calm down? He did say something like that today, didn't he?

I stare at him….Indulging in his warmth… watching his gentle concerned expressions…. My mind is suddenly more at ease. His method…. it really does work.

"You don't have to tell me your feelings now unless you want to. I'll be by your side as long as you need."

Jumin…. his words…. they are just what I needed to hear…. I don't know if I want to talk about this…. But… he's ok with me just resting….. He''s content with me leaning on him all night? Even if I'm weak…. even if I have flaws…. Jumin… he loves me….

I'm different that's right. I'm not who I was as a child or a teenager, I've grown…. I've done good things. I've helped people. I'm not like my dad. "Thank you…."

"If you desire anything speak up and I will acquire it for you… If you wish to rest feel free… I will take care of you."

Take care of me? He keeps saying that…. He's always doing things like that… maybe I can rely on him a bit longer… We are a team…. I can get lost in the comfort of his embrace… He isn't expecting an explanation on why I am acting the way I am… I can just relax… rest… not think of anything. I can stay by his side… shut my eyes…. try and forget… Or at least soften the memory of the meeting… it's dark.. but I can smell him better… He feels warmer somehow. I wonder if me being here in his arms calms him like he does for me? I'm not the only one who went through something uncomfortable today…. I guess the difference is Jumin had discussed how he was feeling. I haven't done that….

Truthfully… I don't want him to know. I don't want him to understand this weak part of me… it's shameful…. I want to be strong… but I can't always be…. I… with my father…. it's hard to keep level headed. I can't believe I thought he could change…. No…. I can't think about this right now… The bad thoughts…. I hug Jumin tighter…. wait….

Are my eyes wet?

I reach up and touch my face… no...no…

I've started crying….

I can feel Jumin's eyes on me… I need to stop this…

No crying…

No…

I can't stop it at this point… I've been holding it back so long…. "I'm sorry…" I whisper. "I didn't want to get...li-like- this." My words are broken as the tears begin to flow more… My throat is sore…. I'm tired…. these tears… they are taking every ounce of energy left in my body.

"It's alright." His voice is smooth. "Crying may help you feel better."

Will it? He's ok…. if….? Jumin…. he's so sweet…. I thought he'd be worried… but he doesn't sound that way at all. His voice is calm and reassuring. How does he know exactly what I need? My chest relaxes… I don't have to hold back. I can feel sad…. it's ok…. Showing this side of me to Jumin is ok… He's my husband. I can rely on him when I am having a hard time just like he can with me. He will accept me no matter what… That's what we promised. We promised to be besides each other in happiness and in sorrow. The promises…. our vows. They ring so true now…. Hard times become easier because you share the burden…. Those words are true. I don't have to bear this alone… I can share it with him just like he can with me. We are a team… it's what we swore to each other…. swore our lives to one another.

After a while my tears stop. I do feel a bit better….. He was right. "Jumin…." I whisper. "I…. I… I was scared…. but now it's ok."

"I know…." a heavy sigh escapes his lips. "You are safe at home. You can feel at ease."

"Jumin…. I…" I take a deep breath. "Seeing my father… well.. I thought he could have changed. Or maybe I could learn something that would help me understand my past better…. I didn't expect that he would have gotten worse than how I remembered him."

"I see…" his words are cautious.

"He makes me feel like I am useless… like when I was a kid…. It took me back and I lost it…. It's just… he… I… I'm sorry…." I'm not making any sense. I don't even know what I am trying to say….

"MC…." Jumin strokes my hair some more. "I hope you don't let him make you feel inferior. Those things he said about you, those cruel words, they are likely a reflection of his own insecurities."

His own insecurities? I've never thought of it like that…..

"I am regretful that your home life was so difficult growing up…. But MC, you have a family that loves you now. You have me, Elizabeth the Third, and the entire RFA. We are all by your side. So… don't let his words make you feel less than what you are. You are an impressive woman. That man… he is pitiful. He is unable to face his own reality and blames his own issues on his own daughter."

….. Jumin's words are presumptuous… but they aren't wrong… Family… that's right. Jumin is my family… this is my home. My family doesn't include my father anymore…. It doesn't have to….

"It was brave of you to face him. You did a good job."

Wait… he isn't going to say it would have been better if I avoided the meeting? He just… did he say it was brave? Was it? I don't feel brave, I feel overwhelmed…. insecure…. exhausted. "Thank you…" I don't know what else to say. "Jumin… I love you… I'm sorry today was so hard… some of that is my fault…."

"As is it mine. It doesn't matter to why these difficulties occurred. What's important is how we handle them. I believe we did the best we could in a hard situation."

He's right…. We did our best. I did my best to be there for him as he did for me… I look up into his eyes…."Thank you for saying that…. I get anxious that I'm stressing you out and I get worried… I don't want to be someone who causes you stress… you have enough of that as it is."

Jumin places a kiss on my head. "I appreciate how considerate you are, but you don't need to feel cautious around me. I do not mind stress that comes from you…. It makes me happy that you rely on me. In fact…. I wish you would rely on me more."

Rely on him more? How is that possible? I already feel like I am being selfish all the time…. "I'd feel too selfish…." I whisper.

"Good… be selfish. I told you I want you to put yourself first didn't I? I meant those words."

"That's- that's impossible."

"Why?" He asks.

"Could you put yourself before me?"

Jumin pauses. "No… not anymore…. Of course I strive for balance, but I have come to naturally think of your first."

"So…." I sigh. "It's unfair to ask me to do that when you even…."

"Allright." He cuts me off. "I understand your meaning…. but MC…. you can ask me anything, no matter how big or small."

"Ok… as long as you approach me in the same manner."

He gives me a slight nod. "I will keep that in mind…. however, I feel like I take advantage of you much more than you do me."

What is he talking about….? I haven't given him much...wait.. is he talking about…. his… his games? I feel my face growing red….

"Ah…." he take my chin. "A smile? You are feeling better?"

Better? I guess I am…. talking about it… it made me feel better. Sure I could say more… But I think he already knows… he understands my feelings…. He will be there for me me. He draws my face closer…. Our lips meet. He feels so soft…. and he is so warm. My heart is bubbling…. This feeling…. of our lips touching, it makes me happy. All the things I felt before… they are being washed away by his gentle affections. He leans me to my side, so we are across from each other. The sofa is small, but he holds me so tightly I am not afraid I will fall off. His kiss is sweet… gentle… kind… I can feel his heat. This feeling is better than anything wine could have given me to numb my feelings…. Somehow he manages to fix it….

He pulls away. My head feels clear now… I feel better. That's right…. Jumin… together everything is easier. We can rely on each other…. We can share affection, love, insecurities, fears. We are partners… like like we vowed. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you dear." He places another kiss on my cheek. "Would you like to rest?" He asks. "It's growing late and today was exhausting…. I realize we skipped dinner…are you hungry?"

Hungry… no… not at all. I've been so overwhelmed my body couldn't even think of food. Even now…. I don't want to eat. I glance at the clock… what time is it? It's past ten…. It's really not that late…. but he's right. I'm tired… resting sounds nice. I know it's important not to skip meals. After all… health is the most important thing. If everyone heard we skipped dinner they would be worried…. but maybe it's fine for tonight. Could anyone really blame us after what happened? "Can we rest?" I ask. "We can have an extra big breakfast to make up for it tomorrow."

"Allright. Perhaps I will contact Assistant Kang to let her know I will be coming in a bit later than typical."

Later? Will that be ok?

"Don't worry, I'll be there by 9:30, so Jaehee won't have much additional stress." He adds.

That's good… nine thirty isn't really late… but it's much later than he has been going in currently…. "I'd like that." I smile at him. "We can have pancakes?"

"I will make them just for you. With strawberries and champagne too if you desire."

I nod. "I'd love that…."

"Then it's decided."


	24. Chapter 24

Hey readers! Chapter 24 is out! I had a really hard time writing this…. I realize it is a bit late…. It's not from a lack of trying though. The V route….as wonderful as it is...messed with my plot plans a bit… so I have been reworking things…. I hope you enjoy this. The next chapter will be out in another 2 weeks (Oct 12th.)

* * *

Warmth surrounds me. My throat feels dry, but something soft envelopes me. I open my eyes to see white…. White? Where am I? This feels like the bed...but I can't see. I reach up to feel something soft….fluffy….silky… it's heavy and warm… It can't be the blanket….

I look up to see the gentle light of the bedroom lamp peeking over a white mound…. Is that fur? I sit up further to see the fur of a white cat. Elizabeth? Was she sleeping on top of me? She's never done that before…..not that I mind. She's so cute and warm…. I pet behind her ears. Soft purrs rumble against my chest. I look to my side to see Jumin leaning on his side, staring at us with a pleased smile.

"Good morning my love."

"Hi…" My words are muffled by the mass of fur surrounding me.

I hear a soft chuckle. "Such a precious moment…."

Precious moment? I wouldn't consider this precious… if anything I must look ridiculous. "Did you just wake up too?" I ask sleepily. What time is it? I sit up to look out the window. Darkness mixed with glowing lights of the city fills the room. The clock says it's 6:45 AM.

"Not quite." His voice is relaxed and smooth. He opens his arms, welcoming me into his embrace. I lean against his chest and a kiss is placed on the top of my head. His chest is so warm.. warmer than Elizabeth. It's hard… but somehow that feels more comfortable than the pillows. "I have been up for at least an hour."

An hour…? What could he have been doing? Usually he would be out of bed if he was going to let me sleep in…. "Were you working?" I ask.

"No." He says calmly. "I was just watching you sleep…."

"You were watching that for an hour?" I interrupt him in surprise. What… that's kinda strange isn't it?

"Yes, I enjoy watching both you and Elizabeth the Third sleep, so this morning was very enjoyable."

….. He stared at me sleeping for an hour with a cat on my face…..

"I took a photo."

He took a photo?

"You two look very precious. I think such an image will help fuel my productivity."

…. Jumin….. I don't even know what to make of this. I sit up, adjusting Elizabeth so she is on my lap. She lets out a soft meow as I pick her up. "…..Can I see the photo?"

He nods with a pleased smile. He picks up his phone and shows me the image. It's a bit blurry…. but not as blurry as some of the photos I have seen him take. He must have taken extra care…. but this photo isn't exactly flattering…. I mean… a cat is on my face….. Wait? What is he showing me this on? It doesn't look like the photo app…. It looks a lot like the RFA chatroom….

Did he post that to the RFA chatroom…. ? "Jumin…. did you share that with the RFA?"

He nods. "Yes. I had a conversation earlier with Zen and Assistant Kang. They didn't seem to appreciate the photo as much as I do however."

….So the whole RFA saw that photo…. great…. I can't help but laugh. Well, I guess nothing can be done…. maybe everyone could use a weird photo like that to help cheer them up… everyone's been so stressed. "That's fine…. but um… can you not post photos of me sleeping from now on? It's kind of embarrassing…"

Jumin's eyes widen. "Oh…? Is it a problem? I didn't mean for my actions to upset you."

"I'm not upset." I tell him quickly. "but it is a little embarrassing that everyone saw that…." A disappointed frown dawns his face…. I can feel my heart sinking with his expression. I didn't mean to scold him… but having everyone see that kinda photo is embarrassing…. I place a kiss on his cheek. "It's really ok honey…. Besides the quality of the photo is a lot better than normal."

"Is it?" His face brightens a bit.

"Yes… it's not even that blurry."

"Well then, I thank you for the compliment. I was only trying to capture the beauty of my precious ladies."

I feel my face turning red….. Jumin…. he's really something. But it's ok.. I love him so much. Jumin reaches out and strokes my cheek. His eyes sparkle with affection, completely focused on me. A sweet kiss tickles my nose.

"Shall I make you breakfast?" He asks. "I intended to prepare it before you awoke…. but you two were so cute I could not quite pull myself away."

He really is adorable. "I prefer waking up next to you anyways." I tell him.

I hear a pleased sigh escape his lips. "As do I my love. I find myself wishing I could waste the day in bed with you every morning."

I frequently feel the same way… I close my eyes getting lost in his embrace. I can hear his heart steadily beating. The sound is a reassuring melody. Last night he was so kind to me… Holding me, keeping me warm. Never prying… just letting me take comfort in his affection. Thanks to him I managed to get a good night's sleep…. without him… there would have been no way I would have gotten any sleep. Somehow he always knows just the right thing to do.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"I slept." He reassures me.

Slept? What is that supposed to mean. "But not well?"

"I had some things to take care of so I was up until early morning."

He stayed up? Is he ok? What was he doing?

"Don't worry love. I am not tired." I feel him stroke my hair.

"What were you doing?"

"Assistant Kang came over."

Jaehee came over? So late at night? What…..? "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…. I was discussing with her the logistics of taking a trip to Alaska, as well as the progression of my father's latest project."

Alaska… that's right…. Wait… did he find out where Rika was? I don't remember ever hearing news of that…. "You know where they are?"

"Yes…. you don't remember?" He asks.

"Remember what?" I ask pulling away to gaze into his eyes.

"In the car ride home I called the director and he gave me the name of the facility Rika transferred to."

I do remember him making a call…. but I didn't remember him talking about that…. I guess I was out of it… But that out of it? "Do you plan on leaving soon?"

"This evening after work my plane will be ready to leave."

So soon…? I suppose timing is important with this. After all, we don't know how long V intends to stay in Alaska…. or if he plans on going somewhere else. It's entirely possible he may not be there any more… "I see…"

"I wanted to talk to you about the trip. If you wish to accompany me I would be delighted… however, I understand if you would prefer to stay home with Elizabeth the Third. It will likely be a short and emotional trip. As, I am not confident how my discussion with V will go."

That makes sense…. but I am happy he wants me with him. If it were my close friend I would also want him besides me… "Of course I will come." I whisper. "As long as you want me, I will stay by your side."

He places a kiss on my cheek. "Wonderful. I've already packed our things last night, as I assumed you would want to go."

I nod… he is certainly prepared.

"I should get started on breakfast, I assume you must be hungry as we didn't get dinner last night."

He's right…. I am famished…. "I'll wash up then."

"Perfect." A kiss is places on my nose. I watch as he gets up from the bed and walks through the door to the kitchen. Elizabeth lets out a meow and trots after him, surely expecting her breakfast as well.

I shower quickly and get dressed. The water feels more refreshing than normal. The events of yesterday had tensed my body in ways I hadn't expected. Giving me stiff shoulders and a stiff neck. However, some of that may be Elizabeth's fault…

By the time I finish dressing and walk into the kitchen the apartment is already enveloped in sweet scents of warm pancakes. I can't help but smile as soon as I see him standing in the kitchen. Walking over to him I wrap my arms around his chest. A sigh escapes my lips. "I love you honey."

"As I love you." He whispers as I see him flip the last of the pancakes.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" I ask.

"Where?" He asks surprised. "I suppose I learned it when I was young. Although my recipe repertoire isn't vast."

"I didn't expect you to be a kid interested in cooking." I stare at him as he begins chopping strawberries. I never had asked him… there wouldn't be a reason for him to learn him to cook… I imagine he's always had someone to do it for him.

"Humm…" he hums. "It's not that I was specifically interested in cooking, but more, the process of combining things together to make something different in the most efficient way while maintaining the finest quality."

I shouldn't of expected anything different from Jumin… I'm sure he was quite the special child. "That sounds like you."

"Come to think of it, I suppose my interest started when I saw V cooking. It turned into quite the competition." A chuckle escapes his lips.

"A competition with V?"

"Yes, we were always competing against each other as children. V always won in the more artistic skills and I the logical. However with cooking… it is a balance of both. So our competition lasted a while."

A smile spreads on my face…. Competing with V? I'm sure Jumin is very competitive. He isn't one to give up easily when he has made up his mind. Is V like that too? Out of everyone in the RFA I know the least about him. But he's Jumin's oldest friend...I'm sure there are similarities in their character. I wonder what Jumin looked like as a kid…? I haven't seen any photos around. I'd like to know more… I bet both him and V were adorable children.

V…. it's odd thinking so lighthearted about him. With everything going on… Maybe it's because I am still a bit sleepy… but I don't feel stressed at all. I feel relaxed…. it's odd. Is it because of Elizabeth or is it Jumin…? Is it because I cried last night? Somehow I feel lighter… I hadn't even noticed it at first.

I place a kiss on his cheek. "I'd love to hear more stories about your childhood." I tell him. "It's very interesting to me."

"Is it?" He asks with curiosity in his voice. "I'll tell you whenever something comes to mind then."

I watch as he arranges the fruit over the pancakes. He pulls away from my embrace and sets the food on the kitchen table. I sit down and watch him pull out two champagne glasses from the refrigerator. I hear a pop and I see him bring over two glasses filled to the brim with champagne and orange juice. Is it really ok for Jumin to drink like this before work?

He sets the glass in front of me. He lingers, running his fingers through my freshly dried hair. "You seem in better sprints." He whispers. "You are feeling better today?"

"Yes." I tell him with a smile. "Thank you… for being there for me last night. I am much better now."

Jumin gives me a nod and sits across from me. "You know you don't have to thank me for that…"

He keeps saying that… "I guess it's kind of a habit…." I take a sip of the mimosa.

"Yes… it's one of your many cute habits." He gives me a smile. "I am delighted you are in better spirits."

"Are you nervous to see V?" I ask.

"Nervous to see V?" He asks with surprise. "No, I don't think I have ever been nervous around V. I am hopeful that my visit with him will be successful.'

"I hope it's a success. I'd like to hear from him… what he's thinking…."

 _Ringggg_

 _Ringggg_

I stop speaking and look down at my buzzing pocket. Is someone calling me? Like actually calling me? Not through the RFA app? How long has it been since my phone actually rang…. ? Even Jumin calls me through the RFA app…. It's so early too… just a bit past eight.

I pick up my phone. I don't know this number….

"Hello."

"Mrs. Han?" A woman's voice comes through. Wait… I recognize that voice…

"This is she."

"Excellent! Sorry to call you so early….oh um it's Mindy, from the cat shelter."

Oh that's right! I hadn't even really had a chance to discuss it with Jumin after what happened yesterday….

"The director reviewed your application last night and you are all approved. Darling and Sweetheart still need a foster home… so if you are willing you could come by today and pick them up."

Today….? I really need to talk to Jumin about this. We are going to Alaska after all…. but I had signed up, even if it was before all of this happened. "I need to talk to my husband quickly, but I'll call you back soon."

"Oh! Of course… sorry for calling so early… I just thought you would want to know sooner…"

"Yes. Thank you for calling, I'll be in contact soon. Should I call you back at this number?"

"Yes! This is the right one."

"Allright, speak to you soon."

I hang up the phone and look at Jumin who is staring at me with curious eyes.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Remember the cat shelter…." a chuckle escapes my mouth. "Apparently I have been approved and they have kittens for me."

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows. "They currently have them?"

I nod. "I guess it would be impossible with us going to Alaska…. I wonder if they can hold them for a bit longer…."

"I don't see why they couldn't come with us."

"Wait? Like take the kittens on a plane? Is that even ok?"

"Elizabeth the Third frequently travels by air. I'm sure these kittens would be fine as well."

She was fine during our honeymoon… maybe he's right….

"The plane is quite comfortable. If you wish I have no opposition to bringing kittens with us. In fact, I'd be delighted. They will provide much needed relaxation for an otherwise stressful trip."

I nod. If he's ok with it… then I guess I am too. "What about Elizabeth…. don't you think traveling with new kittens may be too stressful for her?"

Jumin leans back in his chair tapping his chin. "I see your point… perhaps I will take this issue up with Assistant Kang. She is an excellent caregiver for Elizabeth. I'm sure she will miss us terribly, but as this is a short trip she should be alright to stay behind in Assistant Kang's care."

With Jaehee? She won't be pleased with that…. "I don't think Jahee will like that…"

"Nonsense. It is part of her job."

Is it really part of her job though….? Something tells me it isn't…. "How about you let me ask her Jumin…. She may be more willing if I ask her to do it as a favor."

"If that is how you prefer to do things, then I have no issue with it."

I nod…. It will go over much more smoothly if I ask her. I'm sure Jumin would just tell her to do it…. "Well...then if it's really ok I will go pick them up when you are at work."

"Perfect." Jumin flashes me a smile."I am glad you found something you wanted to do. It's good you don't have to postpone it due to this small trip."

"Alright." I give him a smile. "I'll ask them if traveling is alright… and I'll then bring them home."

"I'll look forward to it." A smile spreads on his face. "

* * *

Exhaustion crashes over my body. I sit in the car as I watch the city flash before my eyes in a blur. At least I will get to see Jumin again.

Today went so quickly…. It was like as soon as Jumin left for work things began moving in light speed. I had spent the entire day at the cat shelter. I'm not confident in my kitten-caretaking skills so I tried to learn everything Mindy could show me. I hope it was enough. I haven't fed them on my own yet… I can only hope it goes well.

I hadn't even realized how long I was at the shelter until Driver Kim called me telling me we needed to go or else we would be late to meet Jumin. We only had time to swing by the apartment to pick up our bags. Thankfully Jaehee agreed to come over and stay with Elizabeth so I didn't need to grab her. When I first asked her to take care of her, she was against it. I guess Elizabeth acts out at her apartment and sheds more than usual. She must not like the change of setting….when I suggested she stay over to cat sit, she was a bit more agreeable to the idea. I owe her though... I should treat her out to a nice dinner with just us girls. I'm happy Jaehee can help like this… she's really a good friend. I know she isn't the biggest fan of Elizabeth, and staying away from her home must be inconvenient. At least the penthouse is comfortable…

We pull in front of the office…. I look out the window… I wonder when Jumin will come down? Suddenly…. I see him walking towards the car. His eyes meet mine and a smile spreads on his face. Can he see me? The windows are tinted….. no way he can see me…. maybe he's just glad the car is there…. The door opens and he climbs in.

The cat carrier is sitting on his seat, so I unbuckle my seatbelt, and scot to the middle, setting the cat carrier on the seat I was just in. Immediately he wraps his arms around my waist. He buckles his seatbelt and I feel the car drive off. "Good evening my love." He buries a kiss in my hair. "I missed you very much. How was your day?"

He seems in a good mood…. I give him a smile. "It was a very nice day. I'm happy to see you."

He strokes my face. "Good…." A sigh escapes his lips.

"Did today go all right for you?"

He gives me a nod. "Yes… it was very busy. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you during the day."

"It's ok." It's understandable…. he's busy. I was busy too.

"I had a working lunch with my father, so I wasn't able to call you like I planed."

With his dad…? That must have been nice… Lunch….. come to think of it I didn't get a real lunch…. I only ate some snacks at the shelter with Mindy. I had intended to get something to eat when I went to the pet store… but I ended up being in such a rush to get back to the kittens I completely forgot. Jumin won't be happy if he hears that…. "Did you have a nice meal with him?" I ask.

"Yes. It was a productive meeting. I believe everything will be handled well while we are away."

"How long do you think we will be away?" I ask.

"Not long…" Jumin lets out a sigh. "Around two or three days. I want to make it as quick as possible… I hope we can return with V."

I nod in agreement. "I do too."

Jumin looks past me at the cat carrier. "Is that them?"

"Yes…"

"They are sleeping?" Curiosity fills his eyes.

"Yes, the lady at the shelter told me that they will sleep a lot at this age. They only wake up to eat….. I just fed them."

"So I can't see them?" He asks, a hint of disappointment is in his voice…. I'm sure it's ok if he looks at them…. if they wake up they will just go back to sleep…. I think….

"It's ok…." I turn away from him to unzip the cat carrier.

"You don't have to wake them up for me." Jumin's voice is soft. I turn back to look at him. "I can see them later." I peek over and gaze over at his watch.

"In about three hours they will wake up for food."

He places a kiss on my cheek. "Alright, my love."

I open my phone and stare at the time. The car is moving so slowly…. I open the RFA app. It's been awhile since I logged in…. ever since what happened at Mint Eye I have been bad about logging in…. It look's like Jaehee and Zen are online…

 _MC has entered the chat room_

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Good afternoon MC.

 _MC:_ Hello, Jaehee.

 _Zen:_ Hey MC, what's up? It's been a while.

 _MC:_ Sorry I haven't been logging in as much lately…

 _MC:_ I am in the car.. traffic is pretty bad so I thought I'd log in.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Traffic is normally slow around this hour.

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

 _Jumin Han:_ Hello my love.

 _MC:_ ˆˆJumin we are sitting right next to each other….

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes, is that a problem?

 _MC:_ You can always say hi to me in person.

 _Jumin Han:_ This is more fun.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I presume you are both on your way to the airport? I didn't see you leave Mr. Han.

 _Zen:_ Wait?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes, I left right from my previous meeting.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Alright. Did you get a chance to review the proposal for the coffee project?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes, it is on my desk. I fully debriefed the details to my father during lunch.

 _Zen:_ You and MC are going to the airport?

 _MC:_ Yes. We are going to Alaska.

 _Zen:_ WHAT!? You are kidding….

 _MC:_ Oh yeah…. Was that supposed to be a secret?

 _Jumin Han:_ I don't see why it should be.

 _Zen:_ Are you guys going for the reason I think?

 _Jumin Han:_ Yes, we are going to see V.

 _Zen:_ …

 _Zen:_ Is that really a good idea?

 _Zen:_ He didn't even want you to know he was there….

 _Zen:_ I feel like Seven is going to be mad at me...

 _Jumin Han:_ I need to speak to V. This is the best way to do it.

 _MC:_ We already spoke to Seven. He won't be mad at you Zen. ˆˆ

 _Zen:_ Isn't going all the way to Alaska a bit over the top?

 _Zen:_ You could just wait until he came back….

 _Jumin Han:_ I am concerned about my friend. Of course I will go to him when he is in need.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Zen, I think that Mr. Han will handle this in his own way.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I don't think we should discuss this too much here.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I'm sure V would prefer to keep this matter private.

 _MC:_ You are right Jaehee… sorry I shouldn't of brought it up.

 _Jumin Han:_ It's perfectly alright my love.

 _Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

 _Yoosung:_ Hey guys!

 _Zen:_ Hey Yoosung, are you doing alright?

 _Yoosung:_ I am feeling great, why?

 _Yoosung:_ Wait… why is V in Alaska?

 _Yoosung:_ Is something wrong with him?

 _MC:_ Don't worry about it Yoosung….

 _Jumin Han:_ We will inform you of the reason later.

 _Zen:_ I don't think that's a good idea….

 _Yoosung:_ Later?

 _Yoosung:_ Why have you guys been so secretive lately?

 _Yoosung:_ Why can't you just tell me here?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yoosung… I know this may seem frustrating… but it's best you don't know what is going on.

 _Yoosung:_ How could that be best?

 _Yoosung:_ V is hiding things again isn't he?

 _Yoosung:_ I do feel bad for him now he is blind….

 _Yoosung:_ But he's still acting the same way.

 _Yoosung:_ I want to know what is going on.

 _Yoosung:_ Why does it feel like I am the only one that secrets are being kept from?

 _Yoosung:_ MC, you haven't even been on the chat rooms at all lately.

 _Yoosung:_ Something is going on….

 _Yoosung:_ Is it related to Rika why V is being so secretive?

 _Yoosung:_ Do you all know something about her!?

 _Yoosung:_ It's the only reason I could think of...

 _MC:_ Yoosung… it's best not to get upset….

 _MC:_ It's just some complicated things are happening right now. We will explain later when we have thought of a good way to explain it.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ MC is right. It is something that is hard to explain. Please be patient Yoosung. I know it is difficult to wait. But there isn't a good way to explain what is going on to you yet.

 _Yoosung:_ I don't understand what could be so difficult to understand.

 _Zen:_ Yoosung…. just trust us on this.

 _Yoosung:_ I am so frustrated!

 _Yoosung:_ You all know about it!

 _Yoosung:_ Is it because I am the youngest member?

 _Yoosung:_ I am an adult you know!

 _MC:_ Yoosung…. I know it's hard to understand but being upset won't do anything.

 _Jumin Han:_ MC is right Yoosung. It is best to stay calm and trust that you will understand soon.

 _Yoosung:_ I am going to call Seven.

 _MC:_ I don't think Seven will help Yoosung… he's really busy with his brother.

 _Yoosung:_ Oh….

 _Yoosung:_ That's right…..

 _Yoosung:_ God…. Poor Seven. Have you seen his brother?

 _MC:_ We saw him yesterday.

 _Yoosung:_ Is it still the same?

 _Jumin Han:_ Regretfully, yes.

 _Yoosung: :-(_

 _Yoosung:_ MC… promise you will tell me what's going on when you get back?

 _Jumin Han:_ We will do our best…

 _Zen:_ Woah! No…..

 _Zen:_ That's a bad idea no matter how you look at it.

 _Zen:_ You guys aren't seriously going to tell him…?

 _Jumin Han:_ It would be worse if he found out through other means.

 _MC:_ I agree with Jumin…

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I'm staying out of this.

 _Zen:_ It's best things stay as they are now.

 _Zen:_ Why do you guys have to try and stir everything up?

 _Zen:_ Seven said he was going to take care of it.

 _Jumin Han:_ Zen, I understand your viewpoint. But things have gotten out of hand. We don't have many options.

 _Zen:_ From my viewpoint nothing has changed. You are just creating more problems.

 _MC:_ Zen… we talked about this. Even if it's fine now, it may not be later.

 _Zen:_ I can't reason with you…

 _Zen:_ Seven won't let you do this you know.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I know it feels like we are all on certain sides Zen. But I believe it is best for us to try and understand each other during this situation.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ While I understand where you are coming from, Mr. Han is trying his best to look out for us. I believe once he can speak with V, things will be settled correctly.

 _MC:_ Thank you for that Jaheee…

 _Yoosung:_ You guys realize I am still here right?

 _Yoosung:_ I'm not going to let you keep this from me.

 _Yoosung:_ If I have to wait for MC to come back… I get that. But promise me you will come straight to see me when you are back.

 _Yoosung:_ I won't be busy. I'll meet you wherever MC….

 _MC:_ I'll do my best Yoosung….

 _Jumin Han:_ After I speak to V we will have a better idea on how to proceed.

 _MC:_ I know it's hard waiting… but thank you.

 _Zen:_ This is a seriously bad idea….

 _Jaheee Kang:_ I believe this chat room should stay a place where we talk about happy things….

 _MC:_ That's a good thought….

 _Yoosung:_ ….

 _Yoosung:_ You are just trying to change the subject.

 _Jumin Han:_ Everything has been said on this matter.

 _MC:_ Please just trust us Yoosung.

 _Yoosung:_ Allright.

 _Yoosung:_ I'll trust you MC….

 _Yoosung:_ God… I am going to go clear my head.

 _Yoosung has left the chat room._

 _Zen:_ I am going to call him to make sure he is ok.

 _Zen has left the chat room_

 _Jaehee Kang:_ ….. That didn't go well.

 _MC:_ Yes… I shouldn't of said anything. It's my fault.

 _Jumin Han:_ No, it isn't your fault. Yoosung likely would have found out through other means.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Mr. Han is correct. You can't blame yourself….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Theoretically he could find out at any point….

 _MC:_ I guess that's true….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ So don't beat yourself up over something small…

 _Jumin Han:_ Do you want to talk my love? You expression has been looking very sad since Yoosung came in.

 _MC:_ Yes…. Maybe that would help...

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I have work to take care of anyways.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Have a safe flight.

 _MC:_ You are going to see Elizabeth soon right?

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Yes, I was going to leave very soon.

 _MC:_ You should let the chef know when you are coming...it's the very least we can do since you are helping us.

 _Jumin Han:_ That's an excellent idea. I will tell him to prepare both Assistant Kang and Elizabeth the Third a nice supper.

 _MC:_ That's perfect! Thank's Jumin.

 _Jumin Han:_ Of course.

 _Jumin Han:_ I will do it now.

 _Jumin Han has left the chat room._

 _MC:_ Really…. thank you so much for this Jaehee. It's helping us out so much.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Don't even mention it. I much prefer being asked, instead of how Mr. Han usually just drops off Elizabeth at my apartment….

 _MC:_ Still… you didn't have to. So helping us is a really kind thing to do

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Are the kittens well?

 _MC:_ They are perfect. It's crazy that we are taking them to Alaska.

 _MC:_ They are so small….

 _Jaehee Kang:_ I am happy you could find a way to make it work.

 _Jaehee Kang:_ If you would excuse me, I have to finish these emails before I go see Elizabeth.

 _MC:_ Ok! Thanks again!

 _Jaehee Kang:_ Of course.

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chat room._

I set down my phone and look at Jumin. He pushes send of his phone and slips his phone in his pocket. A gentle smile is flashed my way.

"Don't look so disheartened my love."

"Yoosung was really upset….."

"I know…" He let's out a sigh. "He will likely be even more upset when he finds what we are keeping from him."

"That's what I am worried about…."

"But it isn't avoidable. Yoosung will find out one way or another. It's best if we can explain it to him gently. I'd prefer to have V there to help explain…. Although this trip will be telling if that is possible."

"Jumin…." my voice waivers. "Do you think we are doing this all wrong? Maybe hiding this from Yoosung was never a good idea…."

Jumin pulls me in closer, a sigh escapes my lips. I nuzzle into his chest. This mood isn't helping. I should cheer up… Jumin must be stressed out about V… He's the one who is dealing with this issue so closely….

"There is not telling if acing another way would have been more beneficial. We decided that this was the best plan of action to take in the moment. The only thing we can do is proceed into the future with clearly thought out plans."

He's right…. "Yes…" I look up and give him the best smile I can manage. "Things will somehow work out."

"Of course they will." Jumin pats my head. "Once we speak to V I will have a better idea on how to proceed with Yoosung as well as the current plan of action."

I nod… hopefully that is the case…. Hopefully we can find V.

* * *

It takes a good amount of time to reach the airport. Over an hour…. I guess that's what we get for leaving during the peak of rush hour. The plane is already ready by the time we get to the airport. We board quickly, not wanting to waste any more time.

I now sit leaning against Jumin. Dishes from our dinner sit off in the corner. The sky is painted in deep oranges, soon it will be dark, but we still aren't even close. We won't get there for another 7 or eight hours…. Alaska is far away… not as far as Paris was… but it's still far… I wonder how V was able to move Rika so far…? I guess that isn't important…

 _Meow mewww_

A soft squeak comes from the cat carrier set besides me. I look over. They are up? I guess it is about time they ate…. I see Jumin staring at the carrier with intrigue. His eyes are filled with curiosity. "It's about time I fed them…. Do you want to help honey?"

"Of course…" His voice is not as decided as usual. Is he nervous? Or just excited? He's cute either way.

I need to get the bottle ready…. "Do you know how we can get some hot water?" I ask.

"There is an electric kettle for tea over by the bar." I look over to where he's pointing. He's right…. a silver kettle sits in the corner of the bar, plugged into the wall. That will work perfectly. I get up, taking the small bag of kitten supplies I had packed in my handbag. The kettle is pretty basic, so it doesn't take much time or difficulty to figure out how to use it. I wait for the water to begin to steam, and I remove it from the base of the kettle. I don't want it to get too hot… just hot enough.

Carefully, I pour the correct amount of water into the empty bottle I had pre-filled with powdery white kitten formula. Screwing on the cap, I mix the bottle by shaking it. Perfect…. it looks just how Mindy had showed me. Maybe this is fine after all… maybe I can feed them on my own after all. I shouldn't be nervous. I've already fed them with Mindy several times.

I turn around and give Jumin a smile. He's staring at the kitten carrier with a curious look. In a way he looks kinda cat like…. he's really cute…. I walk back to him and place a kiss on his head. He looks up at me with big eyes. "I made the bottle." I tell him, showing him the warm bottle filled with white milk. "We can feed them now."

Jumin has a pleased smile on his face as I sit down next to him. He seems rather relaxed ever since we got on the plane… Is he not stressed about talking to V? Actually, he's been in a good mood all day…. even when we were talking to Yoosung, he didn't seem to bothered by it. I wonder why…? Did work go well…? Or is it because the kittens? He's just seems so smiley right now… more than normal… it's actually kind of odd….

I sit back down and unzip the carrier. I reach in to feel soft wiggling kittens. I grab one, brown fur… it's Darling. She's so cute…. a squeak comes from her miniature mouth. Her alien sized eyes slowly open wider as she moves her body right and left. She squirms in my hand making squeaks.

I look over at Jumin. He's frozen with eyes laser focused on Darling… looking at her like she is some sort of alien.

"This kitten's name is Darling." I tell him. "Do you want to try holding her?"

Jumin nods, not saying a word. He just offers me his hands. Carefully I place the kitten there. Darling's nose twitches, smelling the unfamiliar scent. My heart is beating quickly…. This is so precious…. I want to take a photo… He looks so cute holding the kitten… His hands are gently supporting her, letting her snuggle against his chest….

"Jumin…. is it ok if I take a photo?" I ask. I can't not do it…. it's too cute….maybe that's how Jumin felt when he saw Elizabeth sleeping with me this morning… If this is how he felt I can't blame him at all…. It's so cute I feel like my heart is going to explode….

"A photo?" He asks, looking back up at me. "I don't mind…"

I reach into my purse and grab my phone. I quickly focus the camera and take a photo of him looking at me with a smile. The kitten is so small…. It's so cute… I don't even know how to describe this feeling… It's such a warm wonderful feeling….

"There." I give him a smile. "You two are just so cute I can't help myself."

"Cute?" He asks with amusement. "This kitten is surly cute, although I can't say the same for myself."

"You are handsome and cute," I am smiling so much my cheeks feel sore. Leaning in, I place a quick kiss on his cheek. God… how is he so adorable? It's like he is increasing the cuteness of the kitten… how is that possible? The feelings of stress are wiped away by the warm feelings I am getting from Jumin and the kittens… I like this… us together…. with small kittens.

"I am going to feed Sweetheart…. are you okay with holding Darling for a while?"

"Of course…" his voice is distant. His eyes are refocused on the kitten. I reach into the cat carrier and pull out a white fluffy kitten…. She's moving just as much as Darling is. I pet her head softly.

"You are hungry baby?" I lift up the kitten and nuzzle her against my face.

 _Mewwww mewwww_

Soft squeaks come from her baby mouth. She is hungry. Her little claws are out prickling my hand. They are so thin they don't hurt. I move her so she is facing me. I place a kiss on her nose. "I've got your bottle don't worry baby."

I feel a powerful gaze coming from Jumin… I look back, he's intently staring at me with his mouth slightly agape. Am I doing something weird? His eyes are like lasers…. I can feel goosebumps forming on my arm. It's kinda embarrassing…. He is still petting Darling with his thumb. He's acting kind of strange. Is he ok? He hasn't ever looked at me like this before…. is something on my face or something…? "Um… Jumin…. is something wrong?"

He keeps staring at me… not blinking…. reach out and touch his shoulder. He flinches.

"Jumin?"

"Oh… yes… sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes..." His voice is firm again. "Do I not look it?"

I nod. "You were staring at me like I had something on my face…."

"You look perfect." He says with a pleased smile.

"Ok… are you tired?"

"No." He gives me a warm smile. "If I was acting strangely, it was only because I was taken aback observing your maternal instincts."

M-material instincts? What…? Is that why he was acting weird…. ?

"Don't be embarrassed." I feel a kiss on my cheek. "You are already acting like a perfect mother."

M-mother? Wh-what is he saying….? A nervous chuckle escapes my mouth. "I don't think I'm actually good at this…"

"Nonsense." His voice is firm.

I look back at the kitten in my hand. I should feed her…. having an argument with Jumin about this is pointless. It's awkward talking about maternal instinct. I know he wants to have kids… I'm just not ready…. Not yet. I don't feel like an adult yet… how could I have kids? I take the bottle and present it to Darling. Darling begins squirming rapidly. Squeaks escape her mouth as she stretches her trembling paws upwards. She isn't very good at moving yet...but she tries so hard. My heart feels warm holding her…. she's so small and precious. Is she hungry? She must be. Kittens have to eat a lot… every four hours.

I guess I won't be sleeping much until they get older… But somehow I don't mind. These kittens… I may have just met them, but I already feel so much love for them. I nuzzle the bottle against her mouth. She's moving so much that she grazes her head against the bottle, not latching on. She did this a lot when I tried to feed her with Mindy…. They just get so excited about eating, it can be hard to get them to latch on….

"Come on…" I whisper. I reposition the bottle again so it's closer to her mouth. Mindy was able to do it with no trouble at all… but I'm not as skilled as her. Will I ever get this down? Can I take proper care of these kittens….? I take a deep breath… I'm freaking myself out… I've never been responsible for something so helpless before. I'm… i'm scared. What if I mess up… what if I miss a step and one of them gets sick… or worse. They are so small… just the smallest mistake could be a big deal…. Could I ever forgive myself if something bad happened?

...I can't keep thinking like that.. I have to be more confident… I practiced so much with Mindy. It's going to be just fine. I can call her if something goes wrong…. I also have Jumin here… he's good at making decisions when things go wrong. It's going to be ok… I think…..

Repositioning Darling in my hand, I represent the bottle to her. She yanks her head away in a frantic motion. Her small teeth catch on the bottle cap and she starts gnawing…. I let a drop of milk fall onto her lips. A high pitch squeak fills the room. She's hungry… she's just so excited she doesn't remember how to latch on. I wish I was better at this… It must be so hard for them… not having a mother…. It must be so scary…. I know what that's like…..

I nuzzle the nipple of the bottle against her lips. Gently I push it into her mouth. She struggles a bit, but then… suddenly I hear a soft sucking. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness… she latched on quicker than before. Maybe I am getting better at this?

Her body is so warm in my hands, and her fur so soft. She may be smaller than a hamster right now, but she is so adorable her cuteness could melt an iceberg. Watching her eat fills me with relief. It's going to be ok… I can be a good surrogate mother…. As long as I try my best and put them first…. they will be ok. I'm not doing this alone….

I feel Jumin's eyes on me.

"Do you like then?" I ask, not quite knowing what to say.

"It's fascinating." He tells me. "It's hard to imagine that they will grow to be the size of Elizabeth the Third."

"Right!?" I give him a big smile. "They are so small… It's hard to believe they are they real."

A chuckle escapes his mouth. "You mentioned they eat every four hours?"

I nod. "Yes. The girl at the shelter told me the most important thing is to keep them warm and give them the proper amount of food… as well as making sure they are going to the bathroom. She said that if I did those three things I should be fine."

"I see," Jumin's smile is especially warm. "Are you planning on waking up every four hours then?"

"Yes…but I don't mind…. they are so cute. They need someone to watch over them…."

"Of course…." He scoots closer to me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "From my view you are already doing a perfect job of nurturing them. I'd like to offer my assistance in their caretaking. Especially at night, it's important you get enough rest."

He want's to help? I give him a smile. "Do you want to try feeding Sweetheart then?"

Jumin's eyes widen, looking down at the wiggly baby kitten resting against his shirt. "I'd like that."

He's really cute…. I place Darling back in the carrier, and zip up the top. She may not be able to climb out yet, but i'm nervous to leave her in an open area alone… what if she somehow fell out. Just a small fall for her could prove to be fatal. Her bones are so tiny….

"It's not too hard." I say. He looks up at me with uncertain eyes. He's so cute…. I kiss him again. "Don't worry honey. It can be hard at first, but once you get the hang of it, it isn't too hard." What am I saying… I don't even know what I am doing and I am acting confident…..? But I want Jumin to feel confident about this…. Having his help will really make a huge difference. Waking up every four hours may be ok for tonight… I will be ok for a while. But three or four weeks of that…. it will be really hard on my body.

I take his hands with mine, repositioning his hands around Darling so he's securely holding her chest. I move the kitten so she's on her feet. "If you put your pointer finger around her chest it will be easier." He moves his finger… looking up at me with a gentle smile. "You can use your other finger so she doesn't try and look up… yes like that." Sweetheart is surprising still in Jumin's hand now. She's never been like that for me…. Maybe she likes him? I hand Jumin the bottle. "You just have to be careful she doesn't eat too upright…. I guess it helps prevent them from choking or getting too much air…."

Jumin gives me a nod. "I think I understand."

"You can try and give her the bottle now… Sometimes she's really wiggly and it's hard to get her to nurse… but she seems pretty docile now…"

Jumin holds the bottle to the kitten. Sweetheart's nose twitches and her eyes widen as she see's the bottle. Jumin places it against her small mouth. Immediately she latches on. A loud sucking sound fills the silent room…..

That was easy… really easy. Why was it never that easy for me?

"Is this correct?" Jumin asks.

I nod slowly. "She's usually more difficult… maybe you are more material than me…"

Jumin gives me an amused smile. "I doubt that. It's only because you gave such clear instructions."

He did see my struggle to feed Darling didn't he….? I shrug. "You just have to feed her until the formula reaches that line." I motion to the line on the bottle. "It's ok if it isn't perfect, just make sure she doesn't eat too much more."

"Understood." Jumin says staring at the kitten with loving eyes. He's pretty good at this stuff…. He'd make a really good dad… I'm sure he's good with babies…

The two of us finish feeding the kittens and help them go to the bathroom, by using warm gauze pads. I switch out the warm water bottle for the electric heating pad I got at the pet store. Mindy had recommend this one.. Hopefully it will work well… I'd hate for them to get cold. God…. if they got cold… they could die. I feel a ball of nerves form in my throat. They seem so delicate…. what have I gotten myself into…. I'm so nervous…..

I set the kittens in a secure corner of the plane, with the wire climbing out the top into the outlet in the wall. Zipping up the carrier I walk back to Jumin. He pulls me into his arms and places several kisses on my cheek. My eyes stay fixated on where the kittens are. A few soft mews come from the carrier… their sounds put me on edge even though I know they will soon fall asleep…. just like they did at the shelter….

"I like this." Jumin whispers in my ear, distracting me momentarily from the kittens.

He likes this? "You mean you like the kittens?"

"Yes…" His voice is soft… his eyes are filled with happiness… Something about him is different… I can't quite put my finger on it… but I can't tell what he is thinking about. Not that I ever can, but now less so than normal. "Although I like that, I was thinking that I like us taking care of babies."

Taking care of babies? I feel my cheeks getting red again…. He isn't being subtle with the hints…. I guess I should have anticipated this… Jumin wants kids… I've known that for a while… "You really want to have a baby?" I ask, my voice is small. I feel bad… maybe taking care of these kittens is mean to him. He already made it clear how much he wants children. I am the one who wants to wait….

He nods. "Of course. I desire nothing more than to start a family with the woman I love. Although, I understand the importance of timing."

"I'm….I'm sorry…." I stare down at my feet.

"Sorry?" Surprise fills his voice. "Why would you be sorry?"

"It's…." I don't know how to say it… "Seeing the baby kittens must be making you sad we can't have a baby yet….." That sounds ridiculous when I say it aloud.

"Of course not…." Jumin lets out a sigh. "MC…." He places his arms around me, bringing me into a tight embrace. "MC, it's not my intention to make you feel pressured to do things out of your normal pacing."

I know it isn't…. Jumin is always so nice… I know he doesn't want me to feel like this…. but I feel bad…. I feel like a failure… I wish I could adapt to everything… I wish I could always match his pace perfectly…. but with this I just can't…. "I'm… i'm just trying to do my best for you."

"You already are doing a fine job." He takes my hand. "Have confidence in yourself my love."

"Jumin…." I look up at him. I know I should have confidence… but it's hard. Does he know how perfect he seems to me? Adjusting to all of this isn't easy…. but I wish it was… "I love you…" I don't know what else to say.

A kiss is placed on my cheek. "As I love you. Don't be too hard on yourself. I have observed you can get stressed out about things you have over thought… I'd hope with me you could feel relaxed."

"I do feel relaxed…." the words flow out of my mouth stiffly. "I'm sorry…." I'm apologizing again…. what am I doing….. "It's…. it's just hard not to be able to do things perfectly."

"I understand that feeling." Jumin says. "I find in situations like that, I just try and do my best. Putting in all of your effort is half of the battle."

I nod… he's right…. I rest my head on his shoulders, refocusing my gaze on the kittens. Kittens…. they are so cute…. they are quiet now, surly asleep. "Jumin…. you really want kids… why is that?" The question escapes my mouth freely without thought….

He leans back, keeping me in my arms. "There are many reasons." He says in a steady voice. "There are selfish reasons of wanting to tie you completely to me… but that isn't the reason why I desire to start a family with you. I am a man who values family greatly. Starting a family with you is the most precious thing I can think of. You brought such warmth and joy into my life, I want to expand it to a household that reflects those things."

My body feels tense… and my heart is beating quickly. His reason makes sense…. I lean closer to him. He runs his hands through my hair. I can smell him so clearly….. His words are so sweet.

"I love you." I tell him in a whisper. "I wish I could be ready…. but I'm just not… is it hard to wait?"

He lets out a sigh. "No. Just because I am excited about the future doesn't mean I am impatient in the present. It is true that seeing you act motherly towards the baby kittens, made me think of the future. Naturally such ideas make me happy…. but you told me that you don't feel ready for such a large life change. I don't want to rush or pressure you into anything that may cause you stress. You still are adjusting to being my wife. I don't want to demand too much from you."

I turn to him and place my arms around him, embracing him tightly…. Those words…. are just what I needed to hear. My eyes feel wet…. I feel really emotional… why? I feel like I want to cry…. why do I want to cry…? I feel his hand gently move to the back of my head. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. My heart is racing…. Was I more stressed out about this than I realized…?

"I love you." Jumin's voice comes out as smooth as a fine wine. "Is my darling tired?"

I shake my head. "I'm happy… and a bit relieved."

"Relieved?" He asks with surprise in his voice.

"I think I…. I don't know…" I sigh. "I think I was feeling pressure to be ready quicker…. or something like that."

"I see…." He pats my head. "There is no need to move faster than what feels natural for you. As your husband it is my job to match your pace and help you feel comfortable. It's new for you…." he takes my chin with his finger and places a soft kiss on my lips. "Am I not doing enough to make you feel comfortable?"

I shake my head, looking away from him. "No… it's not that."

"Then what should I do?"

"I….. I…." I look back at him. "I...I just want to be the very best for you. Maybe I am too hard on myself…. but hearing you say those things makes me feel at ease."

"You already are the best for me." He past my head. "I desire your comfort my love. If there is anything I can do let me know." He ruffles my hair. "If you like you can rest. I am afraid with the time difference we will not be getting much rest."

Rest? I look over at his watch. It's nearly eight…. that's kind of early….. I don't even know what the time difference is…."When are we landing?"

"The flight should take around 8 or 9 hours…. When we land it will feel like 3 or 4 am….but I suppose in Alaska it will be midday….."

"Is there a big time difference?" I ask.

He nods. "It's quite significant. 17 hours."

17 hours? But the flight isn't that long…. That's crazy…..

"I'd recommend sleeping while you can. I want to go and see V as soon as possible, as there is no telling how long he will stay at his current location."

He's right… we don't even know if he's still at the hospital….. I lean against him. I'm not tired though…. "I'm not sleepy." I tell him.

"Neither am I." He says to me with a smile. "Do you want to lie down. We have… four hours until we need to feed the kittens, correct?"

"Yes…. four more hours…" I look at his watch. It will be almost midnight when they need to be fed again…. I will be tired by then….

"Then let's at least relax until then."

"In the bed?" I ask. There is a small bed on board. We have used it a few times during our honeymoon trip. It isn't as spacious as Jumin's bed at home. But, it's plenty comfortable.

"Of course, unless you find the chair more comfortable."

I shake my head. "No, we can lie down in the bed."

I let Jumin lead me away from the sofa. He leads me past the bar, though the skinny door that leads to the bedroom. The room isn't big… There is only space for the bed and one end table. It's really convenient that he has a bed onboard… I've heard on most commercial planes you have to sleep in your chair… this is much better.

Jumin sits down on the edge of the bed. Taking my hand with a gentle lead, he pulls me into his arms. I give him a smile as we fall onto the bed with a soft thud. A kiss is placed on my nose. My heart feels warm…. a giggle escapes my mouth.

"Your smile is so cute." He whispers.

My smile? I kiss his nose back. "We should move further up…." I say looking at our feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

He nods, pulling away. We both move up the bed quickly, laying our heads on the pillows. I move close to him and nuzzle against his chest. Lips land on top of my head. I shut my eyes, letting my hands run down his back. I can feel his muscles through his shirt… I like feeling them… His body comforts me. Being close to him makes me happy.

I like relaxing like this with him. Being completely surrounded by his scent…. I feel safe…. I look up, his eyes are shut. His eyelashes are so long… I am a bit jealous… I scoot up and place a kiss on his nose. His eyes immediately open and a pleased grin spreads on his lips. He leans closer to me, and returns my affection by placing a kiss on my lips. Our lips meet with a gentle clash.

My heart skips a beat….

It's racing….

Passion lingers in his affection. His breath is warm… I love him so much… my heart always feels so full around him. I am getting more used to the feeling…. this feeling of being loved, loving back.

His hand gently caresses my face as he showers me with soft loving kisses. My body feels warm. My heart… it always flutters when he holds me so gently. I reach up to touch his face.. His eyes open, staring at me with tender affection.

I nuzzle my nose against him. "I love you." I tell him with a smile.

His eyes sparkle as I gaze into his deep grey eyes. He guides my face closer to his, as he places another soft kiss on my lips. "I love you." His voice is in a hushed whisper. "Thank you for coming on this trip with me."

"Of course…" I say quickly. "I wanted to go… I want to help V too."

"I am thankful for that." There is a hint of relief in his voice.

"We are a team." I give him a big smile.

"We are." He strokes my hair slowly. His hand travels down to the end of my undone hair. He stays still, staring at the place where his hand lingers…. just above my breast. Does he want to touch me? He's just staring….

I place a soft kiss on his lips to help break the tension. He cusps my head gently in his hands. Leaning closer, I deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue into his mouth. Passion lingers between us…. I want to get closer with him right now…. Everything with V has been so stressful…. So many things have been difficult… I want to feel his comfort even more than usual. I want him… It may be selfish of me…. But I want to not be worried… I just want to think about him…. Feel his passion and love…

I let my tongue explore his mouth as I slide my hand up his shirt. With a quick pop I undo some of the buttons. Quickly, I slide my hands against his warm, firm, chest. Jumin seems to understand my lead. As I feel his chest, he lets his hands drift down to my hips. He slides his hand up my dress, letting his fingers rest in between the small strings that hold my panties together. I move closer to him. Pressing my body firmly against his.

WIth a quick roll, I am on my back. I hear a zip…a pop…. cold air hits my back. Did he just undo my dress…? Wait…. my bra feels loose….

He sits me up and pulls the dress over my head, taking my bra with it. He had done that so quickly I didn't even know what was happening…. I am pushed down on the bed…. I see him hovering over me, his eyes alight with passion. He traces my body with his gaze….. I goosebumps are forming on my arms. Wrapping my legs around him, I pull him closer. A sly smile dawns on his expression.

Our lips lock in a passionate, urgent, kiss. My fingers keep popping open the buttons of his shirt. My breath sounds uneven…. I want him so much… I don't want to wait…. His shirt falls away as I undo the last button. He loosens his arms, letting me push off both his shirt and suit jacket. I stare at his naked chest. Reaching out, I touch his hard toned muscles… His body is so warm...

My hands drift further down. I stop at his crotch…. I want him….. my hands undo his zipper quickly….. I let my hand slide in. He flinches at my touch. His breath grows uneven…. He's already hard… I want to make him harder…. I grab him in my hand…. slowly moving up to the tip. My thumb traces around the tip… I feel him getting harder by the second…

"MC…" I hear him gasp.

I give him a smile. He's letting me take more of a lead than normal… I like when he lets me tease him a bit… I move my lips to kiss his chest. I let my kisses lead me down… down to his pants. My hands undo his pants, freeing him from the fabric that was containing his hard erection.

I can hear his heavy breaths from above me…. I bring my lips closer to him…. They grace the tip. I feel him twitch with every breath. Is he going to let me do this? He usually doesn't give me the opportunity….. This is so rare….. With my hands I stroke him gently, feeling all sides of him….

Parting my lips, I slide him into my mouth. I hear him gasp, his hands rest on my head. His noises are so cute…. I like his noises…. I begin moving him in my mouth. Slowly, I move up and down, enjoying his shape, enjoying every sound he is making. He's hot and throbbing…. hard as a rod… I feel in control… and that feeling makes me feel excited.

Slowly, I build up my pace. Taking extra care not to tease him too much… If I make him frustrated he will want me to stop… and I don't want to stop. I like his scent. I like being in control…. I like pleasing him.

He's twitching more now. I am bobbing my head quickly now… His breaths are heavy. From the pulsating and twitching motions I feel against my mouth, I know he must be getting close. His once gentle grip, is now rough and overbearing against my head, he's guiding me more… forcing himself deeper inside my mouth. But I still feel in control… even though he's guiding me so roughly.

I keep completely focused on him… focused on my movements and pacing. My body feels hotter by the second …. I'm sure I must be wet already…. doing this turns me on…. Being intimate with him feels so natural… His scent is overpowering, I am quickly drowning in it…. I want to drown in it…. I want to taste him….

"M-MC…" His breath is broken and uneven… He's close…. but I don't slow down…. I want him to feel satisfied…. I want to taste him… all of him…. I want to follow this through…. He's twitching more than ever…

"I'm going to come…." His voice is so cute….

I'm not stopping. He's twitching…. He's hot and hard…. My mouth is already wet with his overpowering juices…. But I don't care. I want all of him….

I feel a violent twitch….. Something is coming out….I move my head quickly down to the base of him. My mouth is overwhelmed with hot bitter liquid. His scent surrounds me…. I like it… I want more….

I keep him in my mouth…. swallowing as much of his juices as I can. His hands are resting on my head. His grip is firm. I feel my control slipping….

Slowly I remove my mouth from him. I take a deep breath. Wiping my mouth clean. I got a bit dirty doing that…. but I like it. His taste still lingers in my mouth. I crave more….

Moving up, I place a kiss on his chest. His breathing is still uneven. I let my hands drift down towards his hips. My hands rub his body up and down. His eyes are focused on me. A gentle kiss is placed on my head. His hands move to my breast. He gently massages them, playing with my nipples lightly. I feel myself tensing up in his arms. I feel so hot…. My head is beginning to go fuzzy as he touches me. With each touch I am made aware of the shape of my breast. The sensation overwhelms by body. I feel tight inside…. I want him….

Suddenly.. I feel something tickle me below…. his finger? A gasp escapes my mouth. His powerful touch overcomes my body as he strokes my opening up and down. My body shivers with every touch. The control I once had is quickly vanishing…. I'm falling into his embrace…. My eyes feel watery from pleasure. My body feels pent up… it wants release…. I've become so used to regular sex that not having it yesterday makes this feel more intense….

I lean closer to him, closing my eyes. I reach up, grabbing his shoulders for support. I let myself wrap around him as he touches my body…. my breaths are growing uneven…. soft moans are beginning to form at the edge of my lips.

Jumin moves me so I am underneath him…. I look into his eyes…. he is staring at my body…. his eyes alight with the same passion. He stays still… just staring at me… I begin to grow hot…. my body is twitching in anticipation. I can't control my movements. I want him…. I don't want to wait…. I look down… he's hard again… I want him…

My hand drifts up…. gracing his erection. He gives me a smile, slowly paring my legs. He knows what I want. He doesn't seem interested in teasing me too much today… I'm glad… I don't think I could handle that now. I feel so greedy… I just want him. I don't want to wait.

I move my hips up in anticipation, spreading my legs further apart. His eyes gleam with a pleased expression. I feel him position himself against my opening. A gasp escapes my lips. The feeling makes my body shake. I want him…. Feeling him against me…. it's like sexual frustration is already being lifted from me…. I want him inside….

Another gasp escapes my mouth as he slides inside me. The tightness I feel is surprising…. It's really tight… tighter than normal…. my head feels light. My body wraps around Jumin, accepting the familiar shape. He pushes my messy hair out of the way. A gentle kiss is placed on my lips. My body is shaking… I can't control it…. it feels so good it's hard to think…

All I know is I want more… that I like this…. Slowly he begins to move. His eyes focused on me. Each thrust shakes me at my core. Each movement makes my body shake. I crave more. He's slowly picking up the pace, never looking away….

His hands slide under my back, bringing me closer to him, as he controls his movements with perfect pacing. My body feels like it is melting into him. I don't have any control, nor do I feel like I need it… All I need is to trust him, to let him control my body…. Doing so gives me pleasure…. It makes me feel safe….

Moans are flowing freely from my mouth. The pleasure is so overwhelming…. I don't care if I am being loud…. I just need to feel release. I just need to stay in his arms… I shut my eyes. Letting myself fully drown in the pleasure of our bodies meeting.

My head is light… my mind is free… The only thing that matters is the feelings we share in this moment….

I love him….

This feeling is more overwhelming than the pleasure he gives me. It cuts through every action, every moment. Enhancing, mixing, intertwining, with every act. I love him so much… that's why being intimate with him always feels so good. Everything's better with him…. and this… making love… it's so special….

My heart feels warm and fuzzy as my body is becomes overtaken by waves of pleasurable release. I gasp as my body tightens…. I am coming….

Things are spinning…. my mouth feels dry from moaning…. but he stays still…. anchoring me in place. I curl against his chest. His arms wrap around me, securely holding me to him.

He stays inside, moving slower… he isn't done yet… I came so quickly… But he seems more in control than normal. Is he worried about me? He's being extra gentle….

His slow thrusts tease my opening. Forcing me to feel his dominating shape. My body wraps and squeezes him, constantly reminding me of the space where I end and he begins. I hang on every moment. More pleasure is building in my chest. He's shaking inside…. is he feeling good? Does he want to go faster?

It's getting harder to think…

I'm beginning to drown in the feeling of pleasure. I move my hips, pressing him all the way inside me. He holds me close. Our lips meet. I twitch inside. His hot breath dominates me as our tongues intertwine and our bodies connect.

A moan escapes my lips…. he's moving faster…. the speed feels good… I want more… I want him to be less gentle….

As if he was reading my mind, he flips me over. Keeping himself pressed inside of me. I gasp as his strong grip anchors my hips against him. The bed squeaks as he begins thrusting at full speed. The sudden change of pace makes me scream out his name. My body begins to lose strength. My head hits the soft bed. He holds me against him. Controlling my body… overwhelming me with the pleasure of his passion.

My body feels raw inside with his rough thrusting…. I feel dizzy… my tongue is numb… all the blood in my body is going to one place. This feeling is wonderful… overwhelmingly wonderful….

He thrusts in and out, never slowing. Holding me securely against him. Forcing himself in and out, fully exploring every inch of me. His stamina is impressive…. I can come three times before he comes once…. how does he do that?

Pleasure washes over my body continuously. Clearing my mind and body. I come over and over again. I've lost count by now…. how long has it been? I'm losing track…. my mind keeps going blank…. my body can't take much anymore…. can he tell I'm near my limit….

I feel him twitch from inside me…. Is he coming? Another wave of relief crashes over me. My body falls on the bed as he removes himself from me.

I close my eyes trying to regain my senses. The hardness of Jumin's chest greets me as I am pulled into his embrace. I anchor myself by intertwining my hands with his. My breath synchronizes up with his.

"I love you." The words flow from my mouth as easy as the slowed breaths escaping from my lips. A gentle kiss is placed on my forehead.

"You sound tired my love. You should rest."

I do feel tired….. but the kittens…. I need to stay up for them…. I'll feel terrible if I'm woken up in deep sleep. I have to time this correctly… "Kittens..."I mumble

"You have plenty of time before then. I must insist you rest…" Jumin pats my head. "It may seem early, but when we land it's going to feel like four in the morning. Remember how jet lagged you felt in Paris? I can take care of the kittens."

I was super jet lagged in Paris…. he's right. I'm not a skilled traveler like him…. but… I shake my head. "I want to do it…"

A sigh escapes his lips. "You will be very tired by the time we reach Alaska."

"That's fine." I tell him. "I want to…."

"All right," his tone is defeated. "But don't push yourself too hard. I'd hate to see you get sick."

"I won't," I say with a drowsy amusement.

"I still think you should get some rest." Jumin tells me. I look up to see his serious expression. "At least stay here and close your eyes…. if you don't want to sleep you can just rest your eyes."

Rest my eyes….? If I do that I'll surely fall asleep…. I feel a soft pair of lips touch my forehead.

"I'm worried about you." He whispers. "You're not used to not sleeping. It's much easier to get sick while traveling."

He's right…. I let out a sigh. "Alright…. I'll rest…. I'm tired anyways. If I fall asleep, promise you wake me up at midnight?"

"Alright." I feel another kiss on my forehead. "I promise."

Shutting my eyes I take in a deep breath. My body is so relaxed it feels numb. I feel a bit lighter… as if he absorbed some of my worries. I curl deeper into his arms, resting my head against his warm chest.

The scent of him makes it easy for my consciousness to waiver. My body wants me to sleep…. I'm tired…. today was long… spending the morning with Jumin… learning about the kittens… running around to get pet supplies…. now going to Alaska.

So many things happened… being intimate with Jumin had been the final step to fully tire me out. I'm so tired….it's getting impossible to ignore. Maybe just a little rest… it will be fine… maybe i'll wake up refreshed? I hope so…

* * *

 _Mewww meew._

Sounds of kittens fills my ears. What time is it? I sit up quickly. My head rings…. god I'm so tired… I almost feel hungover…. As I anticipated I didn't time this correctly.

I feel worse that I did when I went to sleep… I don't think I was sleeping very well. Did I sleep too long? Are they ok? Is their bed warm? I see Jumin looking at me with concern.

"I was about to wake you up.."

I nod. I feel unpleasantly awake…. I'm tired… my body feels heavy and my throat feels dry…. but hearing the kittens had woken me so abruptly, like cold water being dumped on my body. Panic starts to fills my chest. Are they ok…? They are meowing…. they must be allright…. I force my body out of the bed, loosely throwing a blanket around my naked body. The kittens are in the same place I left them. Their small helpless squeaks are louder than normal…. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. They must be really hungry….

I wander over to the bar and quickly prepare their bottle. After readying the supplies, I grab the kittens and bring them back into the bedroom. I sit back next to Jumin. A laptop sits next to him… was he working? He was saying he was worried about me not sleeping… but he's the one who never sleeps enough… He didn't sleep very much last night. He just be more tired than me… even if he's used to it, the human body has its limits….

I'm too tired to scold him though. Unzipping the cat carrier I pull out Sweetheart. Her eyes are wide open. She's moving as much as usual. Seeing them is a relief…. if something happened when I was sleeping I don't know if I could forgive myself… they are so small… just a little mistake could have serious consequences…

Setting the kitten on my leg, I move her so she's at at 45 degree angle. She tries to escape by moving her small paws up to the sky. She has a lot of energy… even if I try to feed her now it won't be any use…. I don't have the energy to fight her…. I release her stroking her head. I place her on my chest and she begins to try and climb up my chest. She's too small to climb… but she's trying her best.

"Do you need help?" Jumin asks me.

I look up… I almost forgot he was there for a second. I must be really tired…. I move closer to Jumin and lean against his arms. I stroke the kitten as I shut my eyes.

"I'm ok." I whisper.

"You sound exhausted." His arm wraps around me, I lean further into his embrace. "You should let me take care of this…."

"It's ok…" I open my eyes. "I'll be too worried to sleep until they are fed anyways."

"Alright…." his voice is hesitant.

I return my gaze to the kitten in my hands. She's moving a bit less… that's good… maybe I can get her to eat. I move her back to her eating position and offer the bottle to her… like usual she pushes it away from her mouth. I don't understand how Jumin was able to feed her do easily….

I try again, forcing the bottle into her mouth. I'm too tired to play this game… she moves her head around, but I keep the bottle in place. She's moving her jaw up and down like she's trying to bite the bottle… Why is she only difficult for me?

I let a drop of milk fall on her tongue. She begins biting more vigorously. Moving the bottle around…. slowly… ah there it is. She latched on.

I say in Jumin's arms, feeding Sweetheart. Never taking my eyes off of her. It takes around forty minutes to get both of the kittens taken care of and fed. At least that's an improvement from before…

After making sure the kittens are secure in their carrier I sleepily wander back to the bedroom. Jumin sits in the bed, his eyes shift back up to me. I fall into his arms. My eyes fall closed.

"I'm so tired…." I whisper.

I feel something warm on my head. Is he patting me? I just want to sleep…. something warm is draped on my body. So warm… he's warm…. he smells nice…. resting my head in his lap I feel myself falling back asleep...

* * *

"Wake up love."

A deep smooth voice cuts through my consciousness. I feel a hand on my shoulder… a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes open to see Jumin's smiling face.

"We have landed." He tells me. "We have a driver and custom agents awaiting us..."

I nod…. we landed? So that means we're in Alaska….. I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I was really asleep… it doesn't feel like I got enough sleep… even though I've probably slept for six hours… the untimely interruptions to feed the kittens has my body taken a back.

"Ok…" I whisper.

"You are still tired…?"

"It's ok….. do we have to feed the kittens soon… how long has it been?"

"A bit over three hours. Don't worry they are still asleep. We are not far from the place we are staying."

We aren't? I look out the window… We are in an empty runway… Trees and bushes line the side, with two older looking trucks parked a few hundred feet away from the plane. Looking out the other window I see a dark mountain shooting up into the sky… is that water I see on the horizon… are we on the coast? I can't see much out of the window…. but it feels empty…. isolated…. "Where are we…?"

"I believe the town is called Haines." Jumin tells me. "The place V is at is not too far from this town."

The word sounds strange…. I've never heard of that place before. I've only really heard of Anchorage…. I don't really know anything about Alaska…. besides…. it's cold…and full of wilderness and mountains….snow dogs…. That's all I really know…. "Is this an airport?" I ask

"Yes… it's technically an airport." He assures me. "But it isn't one like the one in Seoul. You aren't used to these are you? It's similar in size to the airport we left out of after the wedding."

That was an airport? I had just assumed it was an empty field….. I've been to a few airports with Jumin…. sometimes big ones…. usually smaller ones…. but this is smaller than small…. I don't even see any planes anywhere…. "Can they check our passports here?"

Jumin nods. "Yes, everything's been arranged to take place here."

I nod… there are customs agents out here? In Europe we landed in some small towns…. but never this small. There were always other planes…

"This isn't a city is it…." my voice trails off. I want to go outside and look around. Everything seems so strange…. this isn't like Korea at all. Nor is it like Europe or the island…. My curiosity overwhelms me…. I feel less tired suddenly.

"The closest city is Juneau, it's just shy of a hundred miles away." Jumin tells me.

A hundred miles away….? Juneau? I don't think I've heard of that place….. Is that a big city? This place must be really isolated….

I climb out of bed and put my dress back on. Jumin hands me a coat he must have gotten out of my suitcase. Is it cold outside? It isn't very cold in Seoul right now so I haven't needed to wear coats lately.

Things go pretty smoothly at the airport. If you could call it that….. Two men board the plane and talk to Jumin and Haneul in English. I sign a few papers and they look at our passports. From there we are taken to a small cabin about twenty minutes away from where we landed. Coast surrounds the area…. the water is glassy and the air is crisp and fresh. It's somewhat cold… not freezing, but enough to make me wish I was wearing pants.

Jumin and I leave our things in the bedroom. I take some time to feed the kittens with him. It doesn't take too long. This time only thirty minutes. I must be getting better because they latch on much faster. After everything is settled at the cabin, and the kittens are safely sleeping, Jumin and I go back to the car to go to the hospital.

The cabin is not terribly close to the hospital. We drive through wilderness just shy of forty minutes. Going down unpaved bumpy roads. Leftover snow coats the side of the roads. The entire car ride we only see a few cars…. Just how isolated is this place? How did V find this place? Nothing seems familiar. The wilderness is ungroomed and pristine, as if it's been largely untouched by humans.

Eventually the bumpy car ride ends. The driver…. What was his name? I think he said his name was Thomas… it doesn't seem like he speaks much Korean…. He opens the door. Crisp cold air fills my lungs. A good sized wooden building sits in front of us. It looks like some sort of oversized cabin. A small mailbox sits by the modest sized door. It feels quaint…. The only thing that alludes that this is a hospital is the sign posted outside….

 _Mary's Beloved Rehabilitation Center._

I think that's what it says….. Trees surround the building, with untrimmed bushes popping out everywhere. The coast can be seen in the distance past the clearing on the cliff. The sky is endless, shooting up higher than ever before. It expands before my eyes, shining light on every detail of the vast landscape. Everything seems so plentiful and peaceful. I hear the soft chirping of birds….

I can understand how someone could heal here… I feel at peace just being surrounded by the nature…. I close my eyes and smile. "It's beautiful here." I tell Jumin.

"Yes." His voice is gentle. I am pulled closer to him. The warmth of his body helps cut the chilly air. "If you enjoy the environment I will have to take you here on a happier occasion…."

I open my eyes. His face somehow feels crisper than ever before… is it the air? Is it the sky…. something about this place…. I can understand why V wanted Rika to come here…. "It's ok." I give him a smile. "We are here for….."

I pause…. something mint colored catches my eye in the distance. Is that… could that be V? It's far in the distance, past the cabin, closer to the coast…. it's definitely mint colored….. and it's moving…. something or someone is moving besides him….

"V?" I ask in a whisper.

Jumin looks over to where my eyes are fixated on. "I believe that is him…."

I nod…. my body begins waking in the distance of the mint colored shape. I can hear Jumin's footsteps behind me. We walk for awhile, in silence, both consumed with our curiosity to find out if that shape in the distance is really V.

It's becoming clearer now. The shape is definitely a person…. A man… he's holding a cane, or maybe some sort of stick. Someone is besides him…. I can't tell who it is…. Could it be Rika? Someone else? It seems like they are walking somewhere, much slower than we are…..

It's getting a lot clearer… there is no doubt in my mind that the person in the distance is V.

We are close….

"V!" I shout out. I can't help myself…. I want to talk to him…

The person turns around….

My eyes rest on a tall man wearing a warm grey coat. He's wearing sunglasses, holding a long cane. It's V…..


	25. Chapter 25

Hey all… sorry for being a double offender on missing deadlines…. Also this chapter is very short. I have been working on this project for a new job….

I will get the next chapter out by the 30th of October. Just bear with me until then. I have a flight planned soon, so I will have lots of time to write there.

* * *

V stands before us. Long wisps of mint hair dance through the crisp breeze. The bright sun highlights his oversized sunglasses and newfound cane. His cheeks are slightly red from the cool air, his mouth slightly agape.

He's looking at us… but I can tell by his stance and expression that he doesn't know who we are…. or where we are standing. He's blind…. he's not kind of blind, but completely and fully blind. The reality is sinking in. Things have been so crazy I never stepped back and thought about it… what it means. Not really….

Blind….

A ball is forming in my throat. I can't be mad at him… not really…. If I went blind I don't know how I would deal with it… and I'm not an artist… The loss must be greater for him than I can imanage….

"...MC?" V's voice is full of confusion.

"Hello…. V…" The words come out uneven. Although I knew we would see him I haven't prepared myself for this. I don't know what to say….

"V, we came to see you." Jumin's voice cuts through the chilly air.

"Jumin…" V moves his cane to the side, tightening his grip. The mood is tense…. I feel my body stiffening by the second.

The person besides V glances back. It's a blonde woman… but unlike I thought at first, it isn't Rika.. she looks American… and older… does she work at the hospital?

" _Are these your friends?"_ The woman says something in English….

" _Yes. We are here to visit V. We are his friends."_ Jumin tells the woman in perfect English. I step closer to Jumin.

" _You know it's against policy to have visitors come."_ The woman leans to tell something to V.

" _We have some business to attend to. We don't intended to bother your patients."_ Jumin says something out of my comprehension level in English. I'll have to ask him later what they were talking about….

" _Allright… I'll head back to work. You aren't an official patient here… so I'll let this slide for now."_ The blonde woman walks off. I don't know what just happened but she sounded firm. Are we not supposed to be here?

"Jumin… how… how did you find this place?"

"You, of all people know that I can find anything if I look hard enough." Jumin's sounds confident but I know that he's truthfully really hurt. I take his hand… I can't help him too much, but I can stay by his side at the very least.

"Yes…I do know." V shakes his head. "You shouldn't have come here."

"V, we need to talk."

"Jumin…."

"V, I'm not going to pretend I know your feelings or what you are going through, but I wish you would have consulted with me before doing this."

"I… I am sorry Jumin." V's voice is shrinking. Putting his hands together he lowers his head. Letting out a heavy sigh, lips quivering, he quickly looks back up. "I know it may be hard for you to trust me now. But I need you to stay out of this…"

"V..." Jumin squeezes my hand tighter. Looking up at him, I gaze upon his still expression. He looks calm…. but he can't be…. He's not calm.. he's just hiding it. I squeeze his hand back. "I don't think you are thinking about this situation clearly. If you could step back and look at the situation.."

"Jumin," V cuts him off quickly. "I can't be objective about this. I'm sorry… I am not like you. Rika… she is….. I can't let anything happen, not now…. not when it's my fault…. Jumin…. I am going to stay here for a while….."

V's words wash over my body like an icy breeze. My throat feels dry. My body feels stiff. This is exactly what I feared. V…. he wants to stay here… in Alaska…. He think's it's his fault? I don't understand….

"V…" Jumin's collected expression breaks. "I've come here to reason with you. I want us to come to an understanding. It may be impossible for us not to have any secrets between us. Nor do I understand the relationship you and Rika had. I don't need to understand. The fact remains that I want to help you. You are my closest friend."

V lowers his head once again. His sunglasses slightly slipping with the motion. I see his eyes….. sadness…. compete, full, raw, sadness fills every ounce of them. The looks hits me like a sharp cold spike. He's lost so much…. he's lost his sight, his ability to take photographs, and in a way… Rika…. Maybe even the RFA too….

If he stays here he will be all alone. Who will help support him here? Rika can't. He's far from everyone that cares for him. It doesn't make any sense. But then V never has made sense to me. "I don't want to get anyone else involved." V pauses. "Jumin… I don't think I should be in charge of the RFA any longer."

"V…." My voice freely flows, full of sorrow. I don't know what to say… what to do….

"I was planning on logging on soon to let everyone know. I'd like you to take over with MC…. I know asking this may be a burden on you. But I'm no longer fit to be the leader."

"I think we should go somewhere to properly talk about this." I look up at Jumin. His face is stern again…. I step closer to him, leaning my head against his arm. "Are you staying at the hospital?"

"For now I am staying there." V says. "If you wish to talk somewhere else… I don't know where we would go…"

"I am staying at a house a thirty minute drive from here. I'd like you to stay with us, even if it is only for a bit."

"I can't leave Rika…. if she needs me..."

"V." Jumin cuts him off. "It may be presumptuous of me to assume this, but I think it could do you some good to get away from all of this for a while."

"V… I'm worried about you." Having Jumin be bold helps the icy feeling gluing my mouth shut loosen. "Please…. I… we… want to help…."

"I'm sorry MC…. it's all my fault you had to go through so many difficult things… I put you in danger multiple times because I failed to control the situation. I've failed you the most out of everyone…"

"Stop…" the words are hard to say. "V…. no one blames you… please… just… I.. I… I don't want you to feel like this is your fault. Please come back with us… everyone will miss you…"

"I can't go MC." V's voice is firm. "I need to stay here. Maybe this place can give her the healing I never did. Help fix the scars I left on her innocent heart. I can't go. I'm the only one she has… I have to pay for my sins."

Jumin closes his eyes. Ruffling his fingers through his hair a soft sigh escapes his lips. "V, if you intend on staying I can't stop you. But as your friend I can't leave you. Not like this."

"V… I think if we could understand what happened… then maybe we could help you. It's too much to shoulder all the burden of the past. I've learned… that if you open up and share the most difficult things, then… your burden is reduced in half… You aren't alone… even Rika… she isn't alone. We are all here… we want to help share your burdens. We want to help…. I see how much pain you are in…. please…. Please… V….."

Something warm and wet trickles down my cheek. A tear? I am crying…? The steak is getting wider….and my words are getting hard to keep in a coherent sentence. I take a deep breath trying to control my emotions. I don't want to cry… this isn't about me….. I can't… this isn't helping…

Jumin pulls me close, he strokes my hair, placing my head against his chest. He doesn't say a word. He just holds me…

"MC….? I have made you cry…." V's voice is in shock. "I..I…"

"It's allright V." Jumin's voice is calm. "It's a difficult situation for us all. I must insist, please come back with us… We can talk about this after we share a meal… just like we used to."

"Allright…." V says hesitantly. "Maybe a temporary change of scenery would not be bad."

I manage a nod. "Thank you V…."

We walk back to the entrance of the hospital and get back in the car. It takes the same amount of time to drive back as it did to drive there, but the time passes much slower. I want to speak to V, but what do I say? The mood is thick. I can't think of anything that would cut the tension…. so instead I sit in the car quietly.

By the time we show up back at the house my head feels fuzzy from absorbing the heavy aura being projected from V and Jumin. The car comes to a gentle stop and I get out of the car with Jumin. The air is even chillier now. My teeth chatter from the sudden change of temperature.

"Thank you for coming with us." Jumin says, taking a step closer to V.

V gives us a small nod. "It's allright. I suppose we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes." Jumin's voice is soft. "I'd like to hear everything you have to say."

Jumin takes V's hand and helps lead him inside. Following behind I keep my gaze on Jumin and V. It's still hard to believe that he's really blind…. I'm sure Jumin feels the same based on how hesitantly he is leading V.

Walking inside, warm air embraces me. Jumin leads V to the couch and we sit down. But Jumin walks over the a small rack placed in the corner of the room and pulls out a bottle of wine. Taking three glasses he sets them in front of us.

"The man that drove us here will prepare dinner. But in the meantime I have wine from Napa, your favorite Cabernet of your preferred vintage…" With a swift pop Jumin opens the bottle. "I remember when we went on a trip to Napa, you, Rika, and I."

V lets out a nostalgic sigh. "I remember well…."

"You took a stunning photograph of the sunset at this vineyard. I believe you gave it as a gift to the winemaker… in return he gave us several cases of this wine."

"I do remember….."

"V…" Jumin sits down. "Why didn't you get the surgery?"

"I….I…." V stammers. His voice is raw. As if he is unsure what to say. "I thought if I sacrificed myself for her, I could fix my past."

"And staying here will fix it?" Jumin asks. "I don't intend to stop you. But you realize what Rika did was wrong, correct?"

"Yes…. but…" V stops himself. "Jumin I need to do things in my own way."

"You need to stop blaming yourself and taking everything on you shoulders…" I speak up. I may be assuming things, but I can't stand to see everyone like this. "What happened was bad… but I think you should try and live on. Staying here…. I know I am making assumptions, but don't you think you are trapping both Rika and yourself in the past?"

I see V's body grow stiff before my eyes. Maybe I am onto something….

"V, keeping secrets and hiding things is what started this mess in the first place. It wasn't right of you to run off like you did. You knew it would hurt Jumin didn't you? Why did you do that?"

"MC….." V's voice is weak. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry to the both of you."

"No." My voice is firm. I don't know where these words are coming from, but I can't stop myself. All of this is wrong…. "Don't say sorry. That's not what we need…. or what you need. I want to know why."

"I-I-..." V lets out a heavy sigh. "I wanted to protect Rika. I don't think she should be punished. I am the one who should be punished…. I'm the one who…."

"You are the one who started the cult?" I ask cutting him off.

"No… Not directly…. But I should have stopped her long ago…."

"No one is saying you are innocent V." I say taking a sip of wine. "But you didn't do the things you are blaming yourself for…. What do you want to do? Do you really want to stay here with Rika? Or is it you just think you have to out of some sort of duty…."

"What do I want?" V asks in a confused tone. "I- I don't know."

I nod. V must be confused…. racked with guilt… "We are your friends." I tell him kindly. "We won't abandon you….so…. please…. hear us out."

Jumin gives me a nod. "MC is right V. Things have been hidden too long between us. I was hoping we could come to an understanding between us. I don't wish for the distance in our relationship to grow even greater."

"Distant… I suppose things have grown distant between us." A frown dawns V's face.

"Ever since… Rika…. left us for a better term." Jumin contuines.

V reaches out for his wine glass. I hand it to him. Taking a sip another sigh escapes his lips. "This tastes nostalgic…."

"Indeed…." Jumin casts his eyes down. "V… you are the same person I grew up with. I still trust you. I came here to help you."

"Help me…?"

"We both did." I chime in. "We never meant to make you feel like you had to hide from us…."

"If I knew discussing the investigation would insight such a reaction I would have approached the situation more tactfully." Jumin adds. "I don't intend to attack anyone in the RFA. I merely wish for things to be handled in a way that protects everyone."

"Jumin… I need you to leave Rika alone." V's voice grows firm. "You should go home."

Somehow he put walls up again….. What did we do wrong…? "Please V…. won't you at least reason with us?"

V shakes his head. "I need you to respect my decision on Rika, Jumin. It's non-negotiable."

His words sound similar to something Jumin would say. Looking at Jumin I can see the seriousness in his expression.

"V, I don't understand what you are thinking." Jumin's words ring more honest than normal. "You used to tell us all the time, that everything you did was to protect the RFA. The actions you are taking will have the opposite effect. Your relationship is the thing that currently threatens the RFA most."

"V…" I add. "This ideal that you will protect everyone is what caused everything to fall apart."

"I do not believe this is something you can do on your own." Jumin says, giving me a slight smile. "Staying here with Rika is the worst possible outcome for you."

V's body is noticeably stiff. I know it may seem like we are ganging up on him…. But he needs an intervention. If we don't shake him to his senses just who will?

"I will not leave you here." Jumin persists. "As my oldest friend, I can see clearly that you are not in a good state to make decisions. I intend to take you home with me. Take a look at what happened. You thought you could solve everything by yourself. Such misconceptions has caused great damage, enough to threaten the RFA. "

V bites his lips. He stays silent for a while. I can't read what he is thinking. All I can do is sit there quietly, sipping my wine, trying the relieve some of the tension.

After a long silence V parts his lips. "I can still hear her screams in my head…. I've never imagined that our relationship would turn out like this. When I first saw her… I thought I finally discovered the meaning to my life. I can still remember her gleaming eyes." V leans back letting out an exasperated chuckle. "Rika saw a picture of the sun at my exhibition… and she said the sun is the mother of all life. Back then I thought it was fate that I met her. Because only she could read the message I hid in my picture. When we were together, she used to ask me several times, why I take pictures."

My heart beat slows. Is he opening up? Finally?

"Remember Jumin…. When you suggested that I take photographs after my mother passed?"

"Of course. I remember everything."

"I didn't feel terribly subject to pressure while I was holding a camera instead of a brush…. I wasn't brave enough to hold a brush. Yet I burried deep inside, this dream of mine…. Telling myself that…. someday I will."

V wanted to be a painter? I had no idea… Did Jumin?

"I am a coward… the worst of cowards. I kept running away from art…. Before I met Rika….. Rika…." V sighs again, moving his head to look up at the ceiling. "She was like…. A huge white canvas that was waiting for my love. I wanted to paint and color her with my love. I wanted to make her breathtaking and brilliant. I wanted to paint her with my love, with the brush my mother planted in my hand…. I wanted to prove that I'm a person who can draw and paint….. I'm a person who can love…. I was confident I could prove myself…. Since Rika was the only audience I had. However, side effects started to arise." V looks back down at the floor, shame and regret dripping from his body. "But that was only natural. Because bathing Rika with love like the sun…. was nothing but my struggle to prove myself. So when Rika asked me to love her darkness… I…. I…" V's voice buckles. "I ignored her plea. Because her darkness was different from my values. Then one day she even started to plead to me. She said she's being suffocated. She pleaded me not to kill the darkness inside her… But I did not stop my brush. My love was suffocating her. If I understood her…. This would not have happened. Now you see that I'm a bad person. The sun looks warm when gazed from afar but if you get too close, it's nothing but a roaring ball of flames, blazing endlessly. This is what my love truly is. My ears were ignorant of Rika's screams….. "

I pause, taking in the weight of V's monologue. I can understand him a bit better….. But his way of thinking still seems flawed. He seems injured, raw, exposed. I wish I could get him to see that what happened wasn't his fault alone… Rika, even if she had been pushed, she is the one who started the cult. It wasn't V…. Why should he pay with his livelihood for another's deed?

"V…. I understand your words." I say carefully. "But… I think you have something wrong… You are not a bad person. Even if you didn't love Rika correctly, you are not the one responsible for her actions. She is the one who took the movements to establish a cult."

"I must pay for what I've done to Rika." V says firmly. "After all this time with Rika… it feels like I've learned something other than love… something that isn't love. I am so sorry to her. I could finally see after coming here what I poured upon Rika wasn't love, but my selfishness. I didn't love Rika. I was only trying to prove myself. Now I realized what my love truly is…. I feel terribly sorry for her. I cannot stand it. I feel sorry for the rest of the RFA too… and especially for you MC… you even got hurt….. You were just an innocent victim. Jumin….should hate me because it was I… I was the one who hurt your wife…."

"I couldn't hate you." Jumin speaks up. "You only just realized this. Ignorance isn't a sin."

"I...I think it was a process of discovering who you really are. Now you know love a little better." I phrase it as kindly as I can.

A smile flashes on V's face for a moment. "Process of discovering myself? I feel a little lighthearted when I think like that…. But then what about the people my ignorance sacrificed? What am I supposed to do about Rika now? I can't stand my guilt…I hurt everyone with my selfishness."

"V…." I stand up and sit by his side. He needs comfort…. I don't know if this will help… but it is the only thing I can think of. Wrapping my arms around him. "I understand….." I whisper. "But I wish you wouldn't lose your hope in love."

"I don't feel like I deserve to love anybody from now on. I… Now I want to stop. I want to stop hurting Rika and myself…. Now everything seems pointless. Grabbing her darkness to stand against my light… and vice versa. I wish to end everything now."

"Don't talk like that….." I frown. His words seem dangerous…. He seems unstable. Jumin looks lost. Unsure how to respond to his hurting friend in front of him. "You have your friends…. We all want to stand besides you and help you. V…." I feel my eyes growing wet. "Jumin cares for you so much he ran here as soon as he found out where you were…. I care for you…. No one holds any resentment to you…. We will all be by your side as you heal."

Jumin gets up and sits on the other side of V giving him a nod. "V, please come back with us."

"I don't think I deserve this comfort…. But thank you nevertheless…. I'm sorry Jumin…. MC…. everyone. I'm sorry that this is who I am. I'm not sure if I really deserve your hospitality."

"You do." I affirm.

"Don't you think I am pathetic?" He scoffs. "It must be frustrating to hear me apologize again and again. You two should leave before I find a way to traumatize you more. This is where I belong…. Here I can live quietly with Rika in my own sins."

"Do you really think Rika can heal if you are here?" My words may be bold…. But I need to make this man see. He's thinking all wrong…. "Yes you have traumatized each other…. And yes you have hurt the RFA. But that doesn't matter, it's in the past. Trapping yourself in past sins is just an indulgence of your guilt. If you really want to make it up to everyone… live on… bravely… change."

Jumin and V both freeze. Had my words been to bold?

"I….I don't think I can." V says quietly.

"Then I will make you….." I stand up. I may be crazy…. But I can only think of one thing to heal this sad man…..

Kittens.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello readers- thank you for waiting! I am sorry I have been so flaky…. This new job thing has gotten really crazy and I ended up traveling and doing an out of state interview. I have just been trying to get my career together… before fan fiction. Also I am really bad and when I don't have an R rated sece planned my motivation goes down. But I feel like this chapter feels nice. Especially for those who like V. Enjoy! The next chapter 'should' wrap up the main story line. I also have two bonus chapters planned. So three more to go (probably). Next deadline is November 20th.

* * *

It may be bizarre. But it's the only thing I can think of. If I can't get through to him….maybe kittens can? Getting up, not saying a word, I briskly walk to the bedroom. I carefully pick up the cat carrier and bring it back to where Jumin and V are seated. As I approach, Jumin's eyes are fixated on me, his head tilted to the side.

"The kittens?" He asks, clearly not understanding what I'm doing.

"Kittens?" V chimes in, confusion in his tone.

Sitting back next to V, I unzip the carrier, taking out one of the small creatures. Darling, still asleep, stretches her arms, shaking slightly. I can't help but smile. I wonder if V will feel the same way I do? Even though he can't see them… can he feel them?

"Hold out your hands." I tell V.

"MC…. I really don't think…." Jumin is clearly confused. But I ignore him.

Hestaintially, V presents his cupped hands. Lowering Darling slowly, I let him hold her.

"That's Darling." I tell him. "She's one week old… an orphan."

V falls silent, his breath slows.

"We're taking care of them." I tell him softly. Darling opens her eyes, making a gentle squeak. "She's pleased to meet you."

Rolling side to side, she begins to wiggle. I can't help but smile. Moving his hands, V strokes the kitten. "So small…." he whispers. "Why did you two bring kittens to Alaska….?"

"It just sort of happened…." I let out a nervous chuckle. Maybe this is crazy.

"Why are you having V hold the kittens?" Jumin is confused. I don't think I've seen him look this flustered before.

"Just hold her..." I say, sitting down next to V. I wait a moment. "Do you feel anything?"

"Feel anything? I suppose she is very warm…. and soft…." the kitten squeaks out as V talks. He falls silent. "I feel that the creature in my hands is the picture of innocence…"

I nod. "They are new... Like a white canvas." I tell him echoing his own words. "You can always start over."

Jumin's confused face grows more calm. Beginning to understand my actions.

"MC….." V's voice is uneven. "You misunderstand… I'm not a white canvas any longer…. I've destroyed every trace of pureness… for someone like me it's impossible to start over."

Shaking my head, I place my hand on his back. "Blank isn't pure. You can always repaint…. add… expand. I've realized while taking care of these kittens…. that you can always add…. As long as you're willing to accept love… there's always room."

Jumin's eyes soften.

"We love you." I continue. "If you open your heart and allow us to expand your heart well…. please come back home with us V."

Jumin strokes the kitten in V's hand. "My wife is right. Isolation has proven to be the problem not the answer. Sharing your burden can open new doors."

"But Rika…I can't..." V protests.

"Rika closed her heart." I tell him. "Being around her will just torment you. You both must heal in your own way…. right now… you're two paints that can't mix…." I try and say it in a way he can understand. "Everyone wants you back home. We will all be by your side."

"I…." V scratches behind the kitten's ear. "Maybe…. the way you put things sounds very nice….. I wish it were so easy. If it was I'd do it without hesitation."

I'm getting somewhere. Jumin looks more relaxed now.

"You can though."

"Someone like me doesn't deserve salvation…."

I frown. "Everyone deserves that….. especially you V."

"I miss my friend." Jumin says this with overwhelming vulnerability… something I've only seen him reveal privately to me.

The room is swept by an eerie silence. Did Jumin… just expose himself like that? To his friend? I didn't expect that….

"My wife puts it more poetically, but simply put, I want you back. I miss my best friend. I understand that grieving is a difficult process, but you need to let her go V. For your own sake."

"Jumin…."

"We have time. I won't force you to make a decision, but you should consider what we have said."

I smile at Jumin. "We're always here for you."

"I'm lucky to have such good friends." V's voice is quiet. He strokes the kitten softly. Slowly, I see Darling become more used to the stranger holding her. Burring her head against his hand, I hear a soft sucking.

I chuckle… the pamphlet the shelter gave me mentioned this behavior. V's body stiffens. "Is she ok?"

"That's normal…. they can do that when they are hungry. Would you like to help?"

"It's isn't hard." Jumin adds.

"All right …. if it will help."

"It would be a big help!"

And with those final words, a small smile of relief dawned V's face.

Together the three of us fed the kittens. The conversation grew more relaxed as Jumin and V discussed old memories. Memories of when they were in school, of times when they were children. Occasionally speaking of when Rika gave Jumin Elizabeth the Third, and how different the kittens are from that time.

After enjoying a nice lunch together V excused himself to take a nap. Apparently he hadn't been sleeping lately. I wouldn't be surprised if he was having nightmares keeping him up.

Tidying up the last of the dishes, I return to Jumin who is sitting silently on the couch. Keeping a close eye on the now sleeping kittens. I leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

He takes my hand, flashing me a gentle smile. "I'm glad you came with me."

"Of course. We are a team right?"

"Yes…." he tugs my hand and I sit besides him. He quickly pulls me into his arms. "Although my sense of pride would like to tell me I could have achieved results on my own, truthfully I don't think I can convince him alone. While we are similar in many ways… V tends to act with his heart. I have always found it difficult to truly appeal to his sense of emotion. Being more logical- the actions do not come naturally to me." Jumin lets out a sigh. "I wonder if we would have met you sooner…. if you could have convinced him to get his eyes fixed…."

I shake my head. "Thinking of what if's won't do any good."

"Of course you are right…" Jumin leans against me, closing his eyes. "I don't know where I'd be without you, MC."

I kiss his arm, where my head rests, feeling my heart grow warm. "Me too…"

After a long pause he turns his head up. "I'm surprised you were able to understand him so well…. I have known him so many years, but it seems you may understand even more than me."

I shake my head. "It's easy because he's similar to you."

Jumin looks up at me with curious eyes.

"V… although it's not the same…. I think he is just as tangled as you were…. With enough support and love he's going to be just fine. I'm sure of it."

Jumin sits up. "MC…. do you think I should call off the investigation?"

"Call it off?" I hadn't expected him to suggest that. "Do you want to?"

Biting his lip, his expression grows pensive. "I don't think upsetting V when he's healing is wise. But I have a duty to protect the RFA."

"I don't think there is a right answer." I tell him.

"You are likely right." His words are heavy.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." I whisper. "All we can do is our best…. hopefully it's enough."

He leans back, taking me with him. Stroking my hair I hear his breath grow calm. "I'd like to relax like this…" he says softly. "I think I need to calm my head."

"Am I Elizabeth the third?" I joke.

He chuckles. "No you are much better… You are my other half."

I smile. Feeling safe in his arms I close my eyes. "Alright dear. Of course we can relax."

* * *

It is now late afternoon. Dinner will be soon, V is awake. He had requested to go on a walk outside. Claiming that the cold air brings him peace.

Now wearing more suitable clothes, I stand near the door. I anticipate this will be closer to a hike than a walk. The area around the cabin doesn't seem groomed. Leftover snow on the ground ensures that I will have to be alert to make sure V is ok with his recent loss of eyesight.

The three of us depart the warmth of the cabin and walk in the past the house. It's colder than before. Even though I am wearing a warm coat and thick boots, I find myself shivering. It gets cold in Seoul, but this is at a different level. The air in Seoul is much heavier… here it's empty… crisp… sending the low temperature right through my lungs.

Noticing my ill adjustment to the new climate, Jumin wraps my scarf around my neck another time. I look back giving him a smile and offering him my hand. He takes it as we continue to walk forward.

Equipped with his new cane, V follows right besides Jumin.

"Are you going to be all right?" I ask him.

"Yes…. the people at the hospital gave me some tips, although they are not perfected." He looks over at us giving a relaxed smile. "This will be good practice."

"Don't push yourself." I tell him.

"I won't," he assures the both of us.

The three of us hike through the ungroomed tundra. Getting further away from the minimal civilization by the second. The landscape is untouched, pure from human interference. I keep a close eye on both Jumin and V, while still fully taking in the unfamiliar environment. Alaska is different than Korea. It's as if it's newer….

It's a shame V can't see the impressive trees and vast hills. It's stunning…. like some sort of painting…. I wonder if he can feel the beauty?

After a while of hiking V stops. "I'm glad you came." His words are as crisp as the chilly breeze. A slight smile rests on his face as he closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Jumin asks Immediately.

"Nature… it's singing."

Singing? What is he talking about?

"I can feel it…." he hums. "The trees…. the mountains….. everything. The way it sounds…. It's just as I remember."

He's been here before? Was it for his photography? V has a certain vibe about him, a vibe that he's closer with nature than most city dwellers. Once Jumin mentioned his house was far away from the city… perhaps he prefers the quiet?

"It's funny," he chuckles. "Now I am blind, it seems so much more beautiful. The past seems more clear…. The memory is more beautiful than the original. Perhaps…. it's better like this."

I fall silent letting the weight of his words sink in.

"Maybe I needed to be blind to see…."

"V…." I place my hand on his shoulder. His words, while poetic, hold so much pain. "It's ok to mourn your sight…. Memories can seem more beautiful as time passes… but… I know this is forward of me, but you should be careful to not glorify the past too much. Once you're stuck in the past it's hard to move forward. "

Jumin nods in agreement. "While it is fine to remember a place as more beautiful, I would hope you would not force that on Rika… V," Jumin takes a step closer. "I have heard that there are some painters who kept practicing their art after they became blind. Perhaps you will be able to do the same."

"Is that so?" A smile spreads on his face. "What a wonderful thing….but I don't know if I have the courage." His expression drops growing lonely. "But I will consider your suggestion."

We walk on further. The landscape becoming more snow covered by the minute. My ears are cold and I can see my breath in the crisp air. The mountains seem never ending, rolling on and on, never resting. My hand is intertwined with Jumin's. V is very good at following us…. his skills increasing the longer we walk. No longer am I worried he will get hurt.

Stopping near a large tree, we can see past the mountain. The sky meets with the hills, blending blues and whites like a soft painting. Glossy lakes mirror the sky, hidden within folds of the hills.

The view… it is amazing. I've never seen anything like this in my life… it's breathtaking. Taking step closer to Jumin, I lean my head against his arm, flashing a smile towards his. A soft kiss is quickly buried in my hair.

"It's beautiful." Jumin announces.

V, stops walking, standing not too far away from us. Leaning down he runs his naked hand through the snow. Letting the frozen powder melt into crystal dew drops. His head looks up, studying the sky. His actions, although poetic, are lonely. He is a man in mourning…. He needs time to heal. Jumin squeezes my hand, surly thinking the same thing as me.

"Why do you feel drawn to beauty V?" The question quickly escapes my lips.

Jumin and V both turn back to look at me. Was my question odd?

"Are people draw to ugly things?" Jumin asks in confusion. "It only seems logical to appreciate the rarities that are considered beautiful in this world."

V chuckles, looking down at the snow. "There are plenty who are drawn to ugly things Jumin. What you find ugly may be beautiful to someone else…." A smile once again creeps on his face. "There are artists who try to make disturbing images… to evoke a reaction… there are many reasons. But I… I…. I wanted to make beautiful things. I thought if I created...or captured… things that were beautiful…. then I could become more wonderful myself. Such a selfish reason isn't beautiful at all though."

I walk to him. Placing my hand on his shoulder. "Do you still want to make beautiful things?"

He falls silent. "I- I don't know."

"I think you should." I know my words are forward, but I can sense he needs them. "I think you should keep creating. It may help heal your heart."

A smile spreads on his face. "Maybe… if you think I should consider it…."

"Please V….. won't you come back with us?"

A long pause rests on his lips.

"We are both worried about you." I say this quickly.

"V…. won't you at least give it a try?" Jumin asks. "Although I don't wish to keep pressing you- and you know I wouldn't do this I didn't think it was best for you."

"I know Jumin…."

"If I call off the investigation will you come with us?" He pushes further. "I'll become a benefactor of this hospital to ensure Rika's safety. Whatever it takes I'll do it."

I look up at him. I hadn't expected him to offer that…. not so suddenly.

V looks back, although he can't see, he knows where we are. "Jumin…. you feel that strongly?"

"I do." His voice is firm. "The RFA is precious to me, and I desire to protect everyone. But I'm afraid if you aren't safe there isn't much of a point to any of this."

I'm surprised… Jumin has been so insistent on the investigation. To think he would…. he must be that worried. I touch his arm giving him a smile. If this is his decision I will support him.

"You're not giving me much choice Jumin…"

"I'm afraid I must be selfish about this, as you are my dearest friend."

V stands up. He is silent- staring into the distance. It is as if he is studying the environment even though he is blind. Not saying a word for over a minute an awkward silence rests over the clearing. After a while- he finally lets out a sigh.

"All right….. I'll go home."

I let out a sigh of relief. I can't believe…. we were able to… so quickly too…. I feel so much better.

"Thank you V…" I'm so happy I have to hold back my tears. I approach him and give him in a hug. Jumin walks over as well, joining in. I've never seen him embrace anyone other than me… but in this moment… the relief I feel is mutually shared.

* * *

We finish the hike, and go back to the cabin. It will be dark soon, but Jumin insists we leave immediately. I get the feeling he's afraid V may change his mind. We board the plane, eating dinner as soon as we take off. V doesn't say much- I can tell he has mixed feelings about going back. We did pressure him into it…. but I'm sure in time he will know it's for the best.

Deciding to give him some space, we go to bed early.

I open my sleepy eyes. Outside the window is a sky of black… I can't even tell if we are over land or ocean. Looking up, I see Jumin. His arms are wrapped around my waist. His expression is peaceful, lost in the depth of sleep.

Moving carefully I sit up. Placing a kiss on his head I leave the bedroom, walking to the front section of the plane. V, sit's besides the kittens carriers. His hand rested on the top.

"You are not asleep?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Neither are you MC."

"You must have a lot on your mind… do you want some tea?"

"I'd love some…. I prefer earl gray."

"That's my favorite too!" I give him a grin.

Quickly, I brew a pot, and bring it to him. He wraps his hands around it, taking in a deep breath. "You're very impressive MC." He tells me as I sit down next to him.

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You were able to soften Jumin up…. and make me change my mind. Maybe Rika knew what she was doing when she brought you to us."

"That wasn't just me…. a lot of things happened."

V shakes his head, sipping his tea. "None of this would have been possible without you. I think the RFA would be in sore shape if you didn't come along…. you saved us all."

I feel blush gather around my cheeks. "I didn't do that much…"

"You did." Her persists. "Thank you MC…. Although my feelings about leaving Rika are complicated…. I can't lie to myself. The further we fly away the freer I feel. I truly must be a terrible person…."

"For wanting to let her go?" I interrupt him. "You shouldn't feel bad for wanting to give yourself another chance. If you could live freely, not being tied to Rika… how would you feel?"

"No ties to Rika….?" The whispers the words like they are some sort of crazy idea. "I'd… i'd… I don't know."

"You don't know? Why not?"

"Without her…. what am I?"

"You're V." I whisper. "Our dear friend. An artist…. a good man."

A soft smile spreads on his face. "I'm me… yes. But I'm afraid without Rika I don't know who that is anymore."

"Then you can find that out for yourself." I take a sip of my hot tea.

"And what if I don't like who I've become."

"Then repaint it- reinvent yourself over and over until you are happy. You're not tied to anyone but yourself V. If you don't have the courage you can take some from your friends."

He smiles at me. "Your words give me confidence. Maybe… just maybe I can reinvent myself."

"I know you can."

A relaxed sigh escaped his lips. "I feel a bit better after talking to you…. Jumin is a lucky man to have someone like you to always lend an ear."

"I'll listen to you anytime V," I pat his back. "We're friends now. I'm always there for my friends."

"You're similar to Jumin in that respect." V says.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I changing the subject back to him. "Something you have wanted to try… to help you heal?"

"I'd love to paint…." he whispers.

"Then do it." I tell him. "Do it as means of healing…. an act of art…. do what makes you feel better. If you don't have courage you don't have to show anyone… but put yourself first…."

"It's been so long since I've held the brush… maybe….."

"You can do it." I tell him. "I get the feeling as soon as you pick up some paint, you will feel free."

"I'll try…" he stares off in the distance his eyes empty. "I don't know what I'll do yet, but talking to you makes me want to try something..."

I give him a smile patting his back. "You should try it…. V, you deserve to be happy. Don't let your guilt trick you into thinking otherwise."

He looks over at me, his lips parted slightly from taking a sip of the hot tea. "Deserve….to be happy?" His expression is soft.

I take his hand, sipping my tea. Letting him sit in silence.

"Thank you MC….," He looks over at me, flashing me a soft smile. Resting his head on my shoulder, he shuts his eyes. "Forgive me…. I'm quite tired…."

I take the cup from his hands, and set it on the table in front of him. "Go to sleep then V. Soon we will be back in Korea. If you'd like- I know Jumin would love for you to stay with us."

He nods. "Maybe just for a while…."

I can't help but smile. Waiting for him to fall asleep, I get up, draping a blanket over him. Washing the cups, I stare out the dark window. I feel so much more relieved coming back- V is going to be ok. I just know it. What we will do about telling Yoosung- I will have to discuss that with Jumin- but as the investigation is being called off we may not have to tell him just yet.

I wonder how Seven is doing? Is his brother any better? How is Jaehee? Zen?I haven't had time to get on the messenger lately. Hopefully everyone is alright.

The plane lands in Korea around eight at night. Driver Kim picks us up- driving us back to the penthouse as quickly as possible. As our trip was so sudden, the press did not get word and our disembark was peaceful. We are all sleepy- as our time zones have been completely thrown off. I have a suspicion that Jumin may be not sleeping tonight- as he slept on the plane quite a bit. Surely he has a lot of things to take care of if he truly intends to call off the investigation.

Opening the door to the penthouse- Elizabeth the Third greets us with a loud meow. I see Jaehee sitting on the sofa- appearing to be watching some sort of musical- the man on stage looks like Zen. That must be one of the DVD's she's always talking about. She looks back, greeting us with a smile.

"I didn't know you would be home."

I forgot to tell her we were coming back…. I walk over to her, setting the kittens on the edge of the couch. "I forgot to let you know…. Thank's for helping with Elizabeth."

She shakes her head. "It was no trouble at all. I had thought you would be gone longer."

"MC is very convincing." V announces, taking a seat besides us.

"Well thank goodness for that. Are you allright V?" Her eyes are wide- full of concern.

"I should be fine…. Yes." His expression is still draped in sadness. "Jumin and MC helped me think about things more clearly."

"Assistant Kang- we are calling off the investigation." Jumin announces this is a crisp voice.

Jaehee spins around to look at Jumin. "Call… it… off?"

Jumin nods. "I have decided it is what is best."

"A-all right…" Jaehee seems to be in some stage of shock. "Are you sure Mr. Han?"

"I am sure." He sits besides me.

Jaehee pauses the T.V. and takes out her phone. "I have some phone calls to make then…"

"We both have work to do." He say's. "Are you available to stay here tonight and help me take care of the details?"

"Of course Mr. Han."

Jumin turns to me, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I am sorry my love- but I have a lot of work to do. Will you be alright on your own tonight?"

"Of course, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just take care of the kittens dear." He pats my head. "Keep Darling, Sweetheart, and Elizabeth the Third safe."

I nod, looking at the kitten carrier. "Try and get some rest." I tell the both of them.

"If Assistant Kang is helping it will go much quicker. V- you may use the guest room. You know where it is of course."

"I do." V smiles. "I remember the layout of your place perfectly. I think I will excuse myself to sleep. Don't work too hard. Thank you for doing this on my accord."

"I made this decision not only for you." Jumin insists. "I think it is what we need to do for the RFA right now."

"Of course…." V lets out a pleased sigh. "But regardless- thank you." He turns away, grabbing his bag, and walks off to the guest room.

"Do you need any help?" I ask him.

"No- but thank you MC. I am very familiar with Jumin's house."

I suppose he would be. I squeeze Jumin's hand, resting my head on his shoulder. "I guess I will go to bed too then."

He nods, burying a kiss in my hair. "I will just be in the study. If you need anything let me know."

I walk off to the bedroom, taking the kittens with me. I set them besides the bed, plugging their bed into the wall. Slipping into my nightclothes, I curl up into the bed, setting the alarm for a few hours when the kittens will need to be fed again. Elizabeth leaps into my arms, curling against my body, letting out soft purrs. Stroking behind her ears I shut my eyes.

I awake to my alarm. Quickly getting out of bed, I prepare the bottle. Elizabeth has run off somewhere… she must have left when I was sleeping. Taking the Darling out of her cage I offer her the bottle. In such a short time she is already doing so much better at latching on. My eyes feel heavy as I feed her. Leaning against the bed I let out a sigh. The constant waking up, with the time difference, will not be kind to my body.

A soft creak of the door echos through the room, I look to see Jumin. He gives me a gentle smile approaching me.

"Ah, you are awake…." He whispers approaching me.

"Kittens…." I say sleepily.

He nods. "I was just coming to check on you." He sits on the bed , wrapping his arms around me. I lean against him, his body is warm. I feel so sleepy- but the kittens are anchored in my vision. No matter how tired I am, I can't look away. I need to make sure they are safe and eating right…. "I thought a break would be beneficial."

"It's going well?"

"Yes." He says. "Things should be wrapped up in a few hours- thanks to Assistant Kang."

"Jaehee…." I smile at the kitten. "I'm happy she's here."

He chuckles. "You sound so sleepy my love."

I nod. "I'm tired…." I whisper.

"If that's the case I can take care of this…. I keep forgetting you are not used to traveling like I am. You must be exhausted."

"I'm tired… but I want to kittens…." nuzzling against his chest, I pull the bottle from Darling's mouth, letting her rest on my chest.

"You are a very good mother." he whispers patting my head with one of his hands, the other petting Darling. "Don't push yourself too hard dear. I don't want you to get sick."

"I won't." I tell him. "Are you going to work later?"

"I will have to." He tells me. "Could you keep an eye on V tomorrow?"

"Yes…. I will…." a yawn escapes my lips.

"Go to sleep." He takes Darling from me. "I will finish. Has Sweetheart eaten?"

"Not yet…." I whisper.

"Allright." He pats my head again. "Don't worry dear- just rest here. I can take care of this."

I'm too tired to say no. I close my eyes again and drift off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! This is the last (official) chapter! OMG I know right?! It has been a long journey. There are going to be 1 or 2 extra epilogue bonus chapters that will be published in the following weeks- but I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you for bearing with my missing of deadlines in the previous months. Life got crazy! So with that- please enjoy the last chapter. I put lots of care into it!

* * *

My mind crawls to consciousness, awoken out of the depths of sleep. The soft cushions greet my weary figure- a sigh freely flows from my lips. The sun is high in the sky. Did I sleep in? My gaze fixates on the kitten's bed across the bedroom.

Immediately my heart sinks.

Shit….

I didn't wake up once to feed them last night…. looking up at the clock I see it's a bit past eight.

The last time they ate was….. it must have been at eleven when Jumin came in. Have they not eaten in over eight hours?! I sit up up quickly. My feet take me to the kitchen in an instant- my head is quickly overcome with panic. I frantically begin to prepare the bottle…. However I pause- seeing a small piece of paper neatly laid on the table. A note? Just by glancing at it I can recognize that it is Jumin's handwriting. I pick it up carefully, my heart still thudding from the panic that my weariness may have left the defenseless kittens hungry.

 _Morning dear-_

 _Assistant Kang and I took care of the kittens when you were resting. I set your alarm for 8:30- that's when they should be fed next. I am at the office now. I plan on coming home early. Breakfast will be sent up at 9:00 AM and Lunch will come at 12:30. V should still be there, let him know we are going to see Lucile when I return. I love you with all my heart. See you soon._

 _your loving husband, Jumin._

A sigh of relief escapes my lips from reading the note. So Jumin had taken care of everything? That was really sweet of him…. I do feel much more rested now despite my alarming awakening….. I finish their bottles and return to the bedroom. It only takes me about a half and hour to feed and care for the kittens. Slipping the babies back into their bed I throw on my robe- walking back into the central room of the penthouse. Is V still sleeping? The time difference must be harder for him. I was only gone a day- but he had been gone much longer. Staring at his door I knock.

"V…?" I call. "Are you awake?"

I hear footsteps. "Hello…" he opens the door, giving me a smile. "I am awake."

"Breakfast will be here shortly…" I tell him. "Jumin said we are going to see Seven later…. do you need anything?"

A relaxed smile spreads on his lips. "No, but thank you for offering MC."

"You slept well?"

"Yes…." I can sense a hint of weariness in his voice. "I am still a bit jet-lagged. I am afraid I am not as indifferent to it as Jumin can be."

I can't help but chuckle at his remark. Jumin is skilled at hiding jet lag- but he does feel it. It is easy to read off of his eyes. "Let me make you some tea." I suggest.

"Alright…." His tone is hesitant. Is he worried he is intruding on me? I can't quite tell why- but he seems reserved. Taking his hand, I guide him to the kitchen.

The kitten's bottles and formula powder are still out- not too far away from where the tea is kept. The image is amusing…. I wonder if I were to have a baby if bottles would be left in the impeccably spotless kitchen as they are now?

My face turns hot. Why am I thinking about that? I try and brush the thought off quickly as I prepare the tea. Holding two hot mugs, I place one in front of V. Taking a seat across from him, I eye the clock. Breakfast will be delivered very shortly. Although I am still wearing my robe, it doesn't feel embarrassing around V. Somehow he seems like a good friend despite the time I have actually known him for.

"I think I will return home tonight." V says taking a sip of his tea.

My eyes widen. Home? As in his house? If I remember correctly Jumin had mentioned it was a ways from the city. Will he be ok in his condition far away? Alone?

"Home…." I bite my lip. "I'd really like you to stay longer V. You aren't imposing… I am sure Jumin feels the same."

"I know." A weak smile is on his face, as if he is trying to provide me with some sort of comfort. "It has been a while since I have been home. I would like to see…." he stops himself. "I would like to return home."

I nod weakly. I can't very well protest to that. Of course he wants to go home… so much has happened. I would feel the same…. "Alright V. But I'm worried about you being alone…. Perhaps we can stay with you…."

"There is no need." His voice is gentle, but has a hint of sharpness I had not heard in his voice before. "I think it may be best for me to be alone for a while in a familiar place. I have some thoughts I need to sort through."

"Alright…" I feel hesitant, but I can't very well tell him no. "Is it alright if I visit you during the days then?"

He chuckles. "You are very kind MC. Jumin is very lucky to have found someone like you- the whole RFA is lucky."

"So it's alright?" I ask ignoring his compliment.

"Yes- I suppose it would be."

A smile spreads on my face. "Good. Then after today we'll take you home."

The two of us enjoy a quiet breakfast. After eating I ready myself for the day. I do my best to distract V from his heavy thoughts by talking to him about art and putting on music. The situation is a bit awkward- as I can't put on the TV to distract him- nor start a puzzle. Sight was never something I thought about much in the past- but being around someone who had lost his- it is hard to think of things he can do. I will have to look into things he can enjoy despite the loss of his vision. Although he wants to be alone- I want to be there for him as a friend. With everything going on, if it isn't me who stops to look after V, who will? I hope in time I can help urge him to try painting. It is too soon to push it on him now- but I feel like it is the only thing that will truly heal his heart.

* * *

The evening dawns on us before I know it- and Jumin walks through the front door. A flat expression drawn across his face. His eyes meet mine, his expression immediately softens, he then looks at V, and a look of relief is visible in his eyes.

I get up from the couch to approach him. I take his coat and place a fleeting kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home dear. How was work?"

He hand instinctively rests on lower back, his gaze still focused on V. "Work was well as always."

V turns in our direction, surly following the sound of our conversation.

"V how are you feeling?" He asks, taking my hand, re-approaching V.

"I am fine. Your wife has taken excellent care of me."

A expression I have not seen before floods Jumin's face. I can't put my finger on what it is…. be he seems happy.

"Excellent." He says- relief evident in his tone. It then hits me… his expression is pride…. Is he proud of me for taking care of V? My face feels hot as he places a kiss on my cheek. "Are you both feeling up to going to see Lucile?"

"Of course, MC told me we were going. I am sure he will want to talk to me."

"We should all talk- we have been on different pages about what to do with the RFA. I imagine it will be a relief if we can align."

Align? I didn't know that was his intention when he was spoke about seeing Lucile. I suppose I will just have to wait and see what he really has planned….

In no time at all we leave the comfort of the penthouse and depart through the city. However, this time, we don't go to the hospital. The car is going somewhere else… it is only when the car stops that I realize exactly where we are. We are at Rika's apartment…. I haven't been here since before the party. That was around a month ago. My face grows pale as I am immediately taken aback- remembering the situation that lead me to the RFA in the first place. I had thought this location to be secrete…. "Why are we here?"

Jumin's eyes dart down at me, alarm in realizing he had not told either of us where we were going. "Lucile has requested we all speak at Rika's apartment."

"Rika's….." V's face is paler than mine. I place my hand on top of his.

"It's ok V….."

He nods slowly, clearly in shock. Why in the world would have Seven suggested this?

"There is a reason he wanted to meet here." Jumin tells us. "He told us we would discuss it when we arrive."

We all go into the building- boarding the same elevator that lead me to the RFA. It all feels nostalgic- and a bit scary at the same time. This place had once been dangerous…

I hold Jumin's hand, staying close to his side. He knocks on the door and it immediately opens. Before us is the serious face of Seven. His red hair a bit messier than normal, and his hoodie only partly zipped at the bottom. Tiredness extrudes from his uncharacteristic serious persona. Clearly he hasn't been sleeping- likely because of his brother.

"Hello… sorry that I had to drag you out here- especially V. But there are things regarding this location we need to talk about."

Regarding the location? I don't know what he means… but I follow him inside, taking a seat at the cream couch. It was very dusty when I first arrived- but despite no one coming here for a month not much new dust has gathered. The apartment looks just as I left it before the party… freshly cleaned and everything in it's place. A cup still sits by the sink that I must have forgotten to put away.

I move my body closer to Jumin. It won't be easy to hide the discomfort this situation is causing me. Lacing my fingers into my husband's, my gaze meets Seven's. "Your brother…. is he…"

"He will somehow get better…." he cuts me off. "It will take a while, but he will heal. I will make sure of it."

I find myself missing the cheerful Seven I used to know. This situation has revealed a side of him I don't know how to console.

"I have called off the investigation." Jumin began. "Rika is safe at the hospital in Alaska. Last night Assistant Kang and I took care of the necessary preparations to see she would stay there safely. I am now a benefactor of the hospital and will be given any news of her well being from now on. As this action is a considerable risk- I need for you Luciel to ensure that the news of Mint Eye never sees the light of day."

The room falls silent. Seven parts his lips- as if he is about to say something, but nothing comes out. "You…. what?"

"We decided it was best for V if we stepped back." I tell him. "There isn't a right answer to what we should do…. but for now…. Jumin decided we should quell any investigations."

Lacing his fingers through his fiery red hair he lets out a breath of what sounds like relief. After a few moments, his gaze meets mine. "...Alright."

"We need to discuss the future of the RFA." Jumin continues on. "As Rika will likely be away from us for quite some time- we have much to deal with. As the organization is under her name- her family is responsible for the assets that belong to her until she has a fit state of mind. I believe it is best we approach her parents and get them to sign over the RFA to V."

"To...me?" V shakes his head- clearly still trying to come to terms with being in Rika's old apartment. "I am no longer fit to be the leader of the RFA…. if anyone should take control…. it should be MC."

"Me?!" My mouth falls open in shock. "I couldn't possibly…"

Jumin pauses…. is he actually considering V's suggestion? There is no way…. it is V who had taken leadership after Rika left…. Anyone else would be a better fit. Someone who had been in the organization longer.

"It must be MC." V says firmly. "She is the most compassionate and fit to care for the organization Rika built."

Jumin nods. "I have no objections to the idea if my wife accepts."

Seven's face has a slight hint of his usual cheerful demeanor. "I think MC would be the only one who could rebuild this organization after everything that happened."

I don't know what to say…. Me? Be the leader? "V…." I start. "I still think you can be our leader…. It is ok to take a break- but it's you who Rika started this with. I am sure she would have wanted it to stay with you."

He shakes his head. "No. I have failed the RFA too many times to be redeemable as a leader. MC… you have helped me so much in the last few days. I regret I have to put something like this on your shoulders- but it has to be you. I think it was fate that lead you to us."

Out of respect I take a moment of pause. Could I really lead them?

"You were able to host the last party perfectly despite the situation." V adds.

I suppose I had… but that was just emailing guests. I didn't have to truly lead or organize anything…. it was Jumin who paid for the venue and V who secured the date… and everyone who suggested guests.

"I think you should accept." Jumin suggests holding my hand tenderly. "Everyone trusts you. It won't be much different than before- it will only be assigned to your name."

Cautiously I nod. I trust Jumin without fault. If he thinks so….. "Alright." I say. "I will accept, but I don't want you to disappear because of this V… we all care about you."

"I know." V gives of a lonely smile. "I think I need to spend some time alone though- get back in touch with myself and find my purpose…."

I want to protest that he should be around friends- but if that is what he wants I can't say much. "We will always be here for you V."

Jumin nods in agreement.

"Thank you…." V says.

"Should we tell Yoosung?" I ask. He will need to be told eventually….

Jumin nods. "We should all go to him and explain the situation. I think it would be best if he heard it from you V."

V has a sense of dread on his face. "You are right. I will speak to him.."

"I will help." Seven adds. "Yoosung will be shocked- but ultimately he will be glad."

"He is going to want to visit her." Jumin says. He is right… I am sure the second he hears it he will try and run to her….

"He should if he wants to." V tells us. "She isn't so unwell that she would hurt anyone…. I think if he sees her he will come to understand the situation more."

"I can arrange for him to visit her." Jumin adds. "I believe the news will be upsetting- we should get Zen to take care of him."

"I agree- Zen has proven to be good at taking care of Yoosung in his lows…" I smile at the group. Everything feels like it is being resolved. Hiding this from Yoosung was hard… he deserves to know.

"There is another matter…." Seven cuts in. His tone nervous suddenly. "About this apartment…"

V sits up straight, staring at Seven with increased awareness. "No Saeyoung. We should not talk about that here."

My heart skips a beat from seeing the seriousness that suddenly befell the group. What is going on? About this place? Is there another secret that has yet to be revealed? I thought everything had been placed in the open…

"V we can't keep it here….."

"I know." V sighs.

"Keep what here?" I ask confused.

"She shouldn't know…." V begins.

"I thought we were not keeping things from each other anymore?" Distress dispels from me in an uncontrolled manner. Jumin pulls me closer, kissing my head.

"What are you two going on about?" Jumin asks calmly.

Seven shakes his head. "Rika has left some things in the apartment that must be dealt with."

"We will deal with them." V cuts in, a sense of panic in his voice.

"If that is the problem I can send a team of liquidators to dispel any evidence discreetly." Jumin is clearly just confused as I am- he is only more composed than me.

"I think MC should know if she is to lead the group. If she found out otherwise it would be upsetting."

"So that's why you wanted to meet here?" V asks.

"Yes…."

"There isn't a point of revealing that past." V tells Seven. "It will only upset Jumin and MC."

"Why would it upset us?" Jumin's expression quickly grows cross.

"Rika…. put something dangerous in the apartment that has yet to be dealt with." V says cautiously.

"Dangerous?" Jumin's voice raises slightly.

"If we are to restore trust as a group we need to let them known." Sevens tells V. "We can deal with it on our own but I think they should know. Especially if we are choosing MC as our new leader."

V bites his lip. "Allright…. Jumin." He turns to us, his eyes down cast. "You may dislike me because I hid this from you…. but within the apartment Rika installed a unique security system."

"I know that." Jumin says looking at his friend with great suspicion. "Are you saying that the security system is dangerous?"

"Yes…." V starts. "She requested a- well if there was a compromise in the system that everything could be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" I ask.

"She put a bomb in here." Seven says bluntly.

"A bomb?" Jumin's voice raises. "You mean to say that my wife was staying in this apartment with a bomb!?"

The room falls silent- Jumin's upset words ringing in everyone's ears. My heart is racing…. I can't process what he is saying. A bomb? What?

"You realize that… She could have died?!" Jumin starts laughing unable to process his distress. I take his hand focusing my attentions on him- ignoring the shock that is quickly overcoming my senses.

"Jumin… I'm fine now…." I tell him quietly. "It's ok."

His eyes are in a frenzy and they lock with mine.

"I'm sorry…." V whisperers.

"You told me she would be safe when I sent her back the day before the party V!" Jumin's voice is uncomposed in a way I have never seen before. "What were you thinking?!"

"She was safe then….."

"No one can be safe sitting on top of a weapon! You mean to say it's still here?"

"Yes…." Seven says hesitantly. "I have since deactivated it though- however it is still here."

"It's still here?" I ask shocked.

Jumin draws me to him protectively. "I'm sorry- we must go. I will speak to you later. Seven- keep V at your house for the time being- I will speak to you tomorrow after I have gathered my wits."

Jumin grabs my hand and pulls me up quickly pulling me out of the apartment. My head is spinning. Everything seemed like it was settled… why did they tell us that….? But there was a bomb there? I can hardly believe it…..

By the time my thoughts are collected again I am sitting in the moving car, with Jumin holding me closer to me than usual. His breaths are uneven- not hiding his obvious anger towards his friend. I peer up at him.

"Jumin…." His eyes lock with mine. Suddenly his lips meet mine with intense force. Claiming my senses in a fiercely desperate kiss.

A whimper of protest escapes my mouth, but is quickly silenced by his intruding tongue. Almost immediately a spark of desperate passion is lit inside my chest. My head feels dizzy with desire.

I don't know what to do. I am in shock as well. We have both been so caught up in worry that the comfort of his affections is welcome- even though I know I ought to stop them due to their origins. When he kisses me like this it is hard to think of anything else. In moments my mind is blank- my senses completely surrendered to his lustful kiss.

Jumin's hand pulls up my skirt in an uncharacteristically clumsily gesture. His hot touch tickles my inner thigh causing my body to feel limp. Tension quickly builds in me- my desire for Jumin encompassing all of my senses. His tickling strokes on my leg makes my body hot with desire. Impatient caresses boldly touch my panties, stroking upwards. A involuntary whimper of pleasure is muffled by his passionate kiss.

My breath is uneven as he tilts his head away from mine. His grey eyes hungry with passion scan my wavering state.

Suddenly I am aware of my surroundings… Driver Kim is in the car. I look away, my face red. He still holds me close, my hands are so deeply laced into his that I wouldn't dream of pulling away.

"J-Jumin…..I…."

He hushes me, his lips meeting mine again. "Later…." he whispers. "When we are home."

It feels like forever until we get home- uncomfortable in embarrassment of what Driver Kim had seen. An intimate desire he stirred in me rests at the forefront of my mind. I don't say a word- quietly following him into the penthouse. He never lets go of my hand- leading me right into the bedroom. I look at him- not understanding what he is planning.

"Back there… we need to go back…. V needs our support. It's not the time to scold him for the past."

Jumin spins to look at me. I can tell he is still upset by how he holds himself. Quickly he rests his hands on my lower back, his starved passionate eyes still surveying me. "Later…." he says yet again. He spins me around. With an elegant grace I land on the bed, Jumin is positioned over me. Kisses trail down my neck- arousing the passion I had tried to suppress to confront him about V. Once again, this time with a suave grace, he pushes up my skirt, his hands taking hold of my panties. A swift tug removes them.

I stare up at him- my heart thuds so loudly it rings through my ears. "Jumin…." I gasp.

He silences me yet again- kissing me forcefully- making my mind go blank- shoving out any thoughts but my carnal desire for him. His touch graces my slick flesh. It is already a mess from his uncontrolled and unexpected advances in the car.

More involuntary muffled moans escape my lips. His passionate kiss never breaks- not giving me any chance to think through what is happening. Hurriedly, his free hand grips my breasts, slipping into my bra, his thumb teasing my nipple. My entire body quakes in need for him. Burying my finger in his hair, I arch my body towards him. My legs wrap around him, responding naturally to his undeniable arousal pressed up against me. Moving my hands down, I loosen his pants- freeing him. I push them down as far as I can without breaking the intertwining of our bodies.

He rests his forehead on mine- breaking the kiss. Both of our breaths are broken and hot- both of us encompassed by a hot moment of passion. He positions himself against my swollen flesh that is throbbing in anticipation. Within Jumin's eyes is a look of panicked passion. Displaying his fear of of how dependent he has become of me- how scared he is that he may lose me. Tenderly, I stroke his cheek, my hand slowly traveling down to his firm chest. I can feel his heart thudding underneath his wrinkled shirt.

My eyes are forced shut as he slowly eases into me. A moan of pleasure flows freely from my trembling lips. My legs wrap tighter around him- inviting him further inside of me.

Taking no pause- Jumin began his hungry thrusts into me. My breath hitched a the quick change of pace. Gasping and moaning- my hands took root him his hair. Involuntarily, my hips rock up, greeting and increasing the rhythm of the rapid drive of his uncontrollable passion.

Grey- wide eyes, were focused on me, snaring me helplessly in his powerful gaze. His lips tickle my neck, sucking at my flesh- leaving marks. Desire vibrates at my lips- my senses completely surrendered to the man I love. The intimacy and urgency of the moement causes my body to clench rapidly. Quick exquisite sensations of pleasure shoots through my body. Everything is happening quicker than normal- leaving me no chance to think. I can only feel- respond to his desire. Pleasureable sensations rock my core repeatedly. Consistently giving me powerful release.

Jumin's breath is hoarse, and soft moans escape his mouth just as freely as mine. His grip on my body is so firm it would hurt if I wasn't completely encompassed with pleasurable release. His name escapes my lips- my eyes shutting. My body is exposed and reacting as hungrily as his advances. His thrusts suddenly became faster- rougher- shaking my core to a level my body isn't prepared for.

"Jumin!" My voice escapes my lips in a loud cry of passion. My arms wildly wrap around his shoulders- trying to find support as my body is carried through intense pleasure.

His moans grew louder, intermixing with my soft whimpers. An uncharacteristic, uncontrolled shout of pleasure echoed through the room. A warm release shoots through my body, causing my body to tighten and release again in a more powerful way than before.

The room spins. I grip Jumin as tightly as I can. A frenzied song of moans escape my lips. Everything seems white- and my throat is dry. What is this release? It's so powerful it is hard to keep consciousness. Fighting to keep my eyes open my ballad of moans transition to soft whimpers.

His movements slow, his arms wrapping around me in a gently. Slowly his breath regains his normal composure. My body trembles underneath him. A tender kiss gives my head clarity- helping me ease myself into his embrace.

He rolls to the side, taking my body with him. Holding me against his chest, he softly toys with my hair. Both of us are still dressed- breathless- in each other's arms. My eyes shut- taking in his comforting scent. After a moment of pause- I look up at him, feeling his hot seed inside of me. I don't have it in me to scold him for his passion. Neither of us had the sense in the moment. My mind may be clouded in passion- but if a child were to result from this moment- I don't think I would be upset at all. I love him so dearly- I want to bear his children. I am beginning to not care when. The sound of our quickened breaths echo through the room, his arms hold me securely, I let out a sigh of satisfaction nuzzling up to his firm chest.

* * *

I awake to a kiss being placed on my lips and a soft buzz of an alarm. A bright light coming from Jumin's phone is ringing- coaxing me out of my slumber. What time is it?

The events of last night flood my mind. My eyes widen looking at my surrounding. I am now in my nightclothes- and Jumin is as well. He must have changed me…. I must have fallen asleep from the multiple powerful releases.

"Princess…. did my alarm startle you?"

I shake my head.

"I am pleased you are awoken. I was afraid I may have to leave without explaining myself to you." He fastens his hands underneath my bum- causing me to shiver in surprise. "I'm sorry I attacked you last night without much as a word…."

I shook my head, kissing him gently. "It's ok…."

"I didn't even use my normal sense." He continues. "I responded so poorly to V…. and with you I acted without consequence and didn't use a condom…" he sighed. "It's unlike me to loose control like that."

"I know…" I offer a smile. Still clawing my consciousness out of sleep, a yawn escapes my mouth. "Jumin…. don't worry about me. I didn't try and fend off any of your advances…. it's V I am worried about."

His eyes soften. "I figured as much…. but I wasn't being a good husband to you and respecting your wishes. For that you deserve an apology."

"I'm not upset." I tell him again- this time more bluntly. "I don't care… if…." I pause realizing what I was about to say. "I don't feel as worried as becoming a mother any more…."

Wait… Mother…?!

I pull away from his embrace quickly. I have been the worst mother. The kittens! I run over to their carrier- once again racked with panic. How can I keep doing this? I have lives I am responsible for… and I keep passing out. Tears form in my eyes. I open the carrier and remove one of the small creatures. A soft squeak escapes Darling's small mouth. A wave of relief overcomes me. They are ok…..

I feel Jumin's hand on my back. "MC?"

I can't help it…. tears begin to bubble out of my dewy eyes. Uncontrollable hysteric sobs escape. Quickly I am drawn into Jumin's familiar embrace. He strokes up and down my arms soothingly. Kisses are placed on my cheek in attempts to console me. "Don't worry my love. I took care of them."

I look up at him- my heart shaking in shock and worry. "Yo-you did?"

He nods. "They are safe…it's ok princess."

After a bit of blubbering and crying in his secure arms my tears rest. The kittens are ok…. Jumin made sure they were ok. He's always compensating for me...

His finger toys with my hair- an unmistakably pleased smile overcoming his once worried expression. "MC….. what did you just say about being a mother…?"

I take a deep breath trying the collect myself after the fighting shock. Pausing, I take a while before I answer him. I haven't thought through what I said. I don't know how to explain the feeling. Am I ready… to move our relationship to that level? All I know is if I were to become pregnant I wouldn't be upset… I would be happy. Having the kittens… even though I have failed at times, Jumin has always anticipated and compensated for me. If he is by my side, I am sure that I could become a parent.

The more time I spend with him the more it is on my mind…. How many times have I carelessly fantasized about our children? Maybe…. I can do this? A small baby? How cute would they be…. would they look like Jumin? Me? My heartbeat quickens with thoughts of our future family. He will make the best father…. our children will be so lucky surrounded by so much love.

"I…. I think I could become a parent." I tell him carefully. "I love having the kittens around… and you are so good with them. It doesn't seem as scary anymore."

Jumin's eyes light with joy. With both of his hands he takes my face, "You mean it love?"

I nod- feeling more confident in his joy. "Yes…"

"So… we can try and have a baby?"

His question is direct- bold- but the words make my heart jump with excitement and joy. If his words give me so much joy- then…. I really must be ready. "Yes." My words are firm and more confident than I expected.

"You are sure…" he asks.

I nod. "Yes… I want this."

He grips me so tightly I have to push him away in fear of the kitten. I place Darling back in her bed, returning to his embrace.

"I love you so much." He whispers, showering me in kisses. "I am taking today off work."

"Not going to work?" I exclaim in shock.

"I will make love you all day…" his voice is hushed and low- nearly a purr.

"But we need to deal with V… he must be distraught with our reactions."

"He can wait…. I have my beautiful wife to attend to." His embrace is already lowering me to the ground- surly in a hungry need to devour me. "Let me start a family with you." He insists. "It can't wait…. I'm so happy MC."

I can't help but giggle as he playfully strokes my leg. "Jumin…. we can't just…."

He gets up and grabs his phone off of the bed.

"Assistant Kang- I can't come in…. yes…. no I'm not ill…. I don't have to give a reason to take a day off….. It's a personal reason….. you can reschedule that meeting… yes….. fax over that document…. I am taking the day off it's important. Yes… thank you." He hangs up the phone, and dials another number. "V…."

I sit up in shock at Jumin's unpredictable actions.

"I am sorry to call you so early…. yes …. I wanted to make sure you understood I was not upset with you….. yes…. No.. please don't fret over the past…. where are you?... Home?... I will visit you soon then…. of course… yes….. I will speak with you further on that later…. yes…. goodbye."

He dropped his phone on the bed. "Is that satisfactory my love?"

I honestly don't know what to say or how to react to his sudden rash actions. Returning to where I sit on the floor, he extends his hand to me. "Let us feed the kittens and have a pleasurable morning." His lips meet mine joyfully. I can feel his excitement radiating from his smile. I can't find it in me to scold him about taking the day off and probably putting Jaehee in a difficult situation. I'm happy as well- I don't want to deny him. I want to start a family with him. I feel confident in my decision- even though it had struck me suddenly.

Together we take the morning slowly. Jumin holds me in his arms as I feed Darling. He smiles so wide I am sure his face will be sore later. There are many things wrong- but in his loving embrace I feel confident that it will all work out. I trust Jumin more than anyone- and together we will emerge though this situation as a stronger couple and a stronger RFA.

Perhaps we will emerge as a family…. Jumin, I, and perhaps our child?

Now- I can afford some time out to focus on Jumin. I lean into his comforting joyous embrace- surrendering my reservations to his eager excitement.

After the feeding, Jumin leads me into bathroom to shower before breakfast is brought to us. He turns on the water, disrobing quickly. He approaches me eagerly, removing my night gown. With a playful whisk, he embraces me under the warm stream of water. He is so adorable it makes my heart sing.

His lips meet mine, radiating warmth in my heart hotter than the stream of the shower. It is like the problems of yesterday have disappeared. Our bodies meet tenderly- expressing the joy we both hold around starting a family.

It is easy to lose all my reservations to his overpowering passions. Every touch he gives me bursts with so much love I am snared into his whims naturally. I stare into his eyes, the steam of the shower enveloping us.

How does one express such undying love and passion for another? I hold him tightly- my chest bursting with the joy and love that he bestowed on me. I don't think my feelings will ever change. Jumin- my husband- has quickly become my whole world. I want to do right by him- I want to provide him with a loving family- a loving home. I'm desperate to ensure he feels the same way he makes me feel.

Our hands interlace. Our eyes are locked. He gently presses me against the wall. His hand rests on my cheek. My eyes close, nuzzling into his affections.

"I love you MC." His voice is hushed and raw- bursting with emotion. "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

I open my eyes again, holding him in a tender gaze. "Jumin….." He lets out a hungry sigh- his lips quickly meeting mine. I feel small, as his arm wraps around my waist. Our kiss is deep- but different than the one the night before. Today Jumin is in control of his emotions. He's being gentle like he is normally. His typical advances are comforting and easily stir me with anticipating desire. My breaths soon begin to lose their regularity. His hands stroke up and down my body, gaining hungry desire.

I press my naked body against his- my breasts hitting his firm chest as I close any distance between us. Reaching up my hands stroke his hair. Everything disappears but him. He looks at me like I am his whole world. I could never doubt his love because his emotions are so easily observed in moments like this.

He teases me by rubbing my thigh- gradually moving to the area he truly desires. Swiftly he lifts me up, supporting my weight, as he positions himself against me. He slides into my already wet opening.

I gasp, adjusting to the shape of him. My arms fling around him, holding him for support as he holds me in the steamy shower. My legs grip him tighter. Our breaths synch up, making love in a strange, but pleasurable position. He rocks his hips, stroking my insides, whilst keeping me completely supported and lifted from the slippery tiles of the shower.

Our desire is free flowing- hotter than the showers steam. I moan in response to his unreserved passion. He truly intends to make love to me all day.. doesn't he? I can tell by the way he looks at me…. It makes me happy. He hasn't displayed such irregard for his situation since our honeymoon. My overwhelming emotions of love mix with the intense pleasure building between us.

His shape throbs inside of me. Massaging my insides carrying me to sweet satisfaction. I gasp as the pleasure intensifies suddenly. He leans me back, leaning against the cold tiles even more. His thrusts quicken- the position is new- but it is exciting and erotic. Having him completely support my weight- having him hold me while making love to me, is creating extreme pleasure. Perhaps it is because of the joy between us- or perhaps it is because of the natural chemistry of our bodies- but easily and quickly he throws me into intense satisfaction. He quickly lets out his warm release inside of me. I hold him tightly as he lowers me to the ground. My feet hitting the tile. Still supporting me by keeping his arms around me, he kisses me tenderly. Our quick moment of passion rests on our breaths. His eyes hold me securely in a tender gaze.

We finish showering- returning to the kitchen trapped in a haze of satisfaction. Both of us- hardly dressed- only wearing our robes.

Breakfast has been set out for us. Without even asking- he pops open a bottle of champagne. He pours both of us a glass- not taking the time to mix it with orange juice to make it into a proper breakfast drink.

I take the glass- smiling at him. His eyes seem to sparkle. Our flutes of champagne meet in a happy cheers, as we begin to eat. Jumin moves his chair close to mine. We enjoy a gentle breakfast, not speaking much- letting our eyes do the talking. I can find so much in his loving gaze. I find no need to say anything.

We spend the entire day locked in each others returned passions. Only taking breaks to feed the kittens and eat. Jaehee calls multiple times- causing Jumin to turn off his phone even though I requested him not to. My worries about V and the RFA still sit at the edge of my mind, but today I promised that I would focus on Jumin. All of our problems will still be there in the morning- but I have no doubt that as a group we will work through them.

It's crazy… to think a month ago I was running away from people I had thought to be loan sharks. But I found the RFA…. and somehow they had embraced me. Life is bizarre- taking you places you never would have expected. I am now married to a man I love more than I thought possible. I have friends that I care for- a new life that is starting. A family that will begin soon… I never thought I could come into such love. Lying across from Jumin I nuzzle against his chest- tears in my eyes as I reflect on the incredulous situation that brought us together.

"MC? What's wrong?" He asks.

I look up at him, joy exploding from my teary expression. "I'm so happy." I whisper.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Me too MC…. me too."


End file.
